Wahrheit
by MollyP
Summary: Molly's Mammutfic - beginnend mit Severus Snapes 1. und endend mit Harry Potters letztem Schultag - inklusive aller Rumtreiber, etlicher Todesser, Voldi, einer gewissen Florence und ein bißchen was zu lachen gibt es auch (hoffe ich mal)
1. Wahrheit Kapitel 1

Die wahre Geschichte von der Vertreibung der Dunkelheit Von Molly  
  
Prolog: Hier sitze ich nun und versuche mich zu erinnern, was damals geschah. Es ist so vieles, was uns letztendlich aus der Dunkelheit führte und doch in so wenigen Worten schon viel früher zusammengefasst worden.  
  
"In der schwersten Stunde der Elbe muß der Dunkle aus dem Schatten treten und den Weg der Kämpfer des Lichts bereiten oder aber die Dunkelheit senkt sich für immer über uns."  
  
Für die Zentauren ist diese Prophezeiung schon fast eine Art direkte Gebrauchsanweisung, nicht wahr? So klar pflegen sie sich sonst nicht auszudrücken aber auch ich brauchte fast 80 Jahre meines Lebens um diese Worte endgültig deuten zu können.  
  
Ich wußte, daß ich eine Rolle in der Erfüllung der Prophezeiung spielen würde, sonst wäre Frowin nie damit zu mir gekommen. Ich war damals noch ein junger Mann, gerade fertig mit der Schule und auf dem Weg in die Welt, als ich den Zentauren das erste Mal traf. Es war eine eiskalte Sternennacht, in der ich durch die Hügel von Wales wanderte, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Schlafplatz, als ich bemerkte, daß jemand bei mir war, ein Zentaur.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, ich werde Dir ein Geschenk machen: ein Geschenk des Wissens, daß Du für Dich behalten mußt. Nur einer anderen Person wirst Du dieses Wissen zuteil werden lassen, aber sie ist noch nicht geboren, auch ihr Vater noch nicht und er wird nicht lang genug leben, um es ihr selbst zu sagen."  
  
Ich war verwirrt und vielleicht merkte ich mir den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung gerade deshalb so genau, ich weiß es auch heute noch nicht.  
  
Wenn man einen Zentauren nach der Bedeutung ihrer Prophezeiungen fragt, bekommt man nie eine wirkliche Antwort. Erst später, als die Reihen der Kämpfer sich füllten, wußte ich, daß Frowin mir mehr gesagt hatte, als es für seine Art üblich ist. Immer wieder in den folgenden Jahren trafen wir uns, er erschien, gab mir ein Rätsel auf und verschwand wieder, bis er eines Tages gar nicht mehr kam. Sein Sohn Ronan war leider nicht ganz so redselig, aber damals hatte ich die meisten Rätsel schon gelöst, wenn ich mir auch in der Geschichte mit dem Potter - Jungen etwas mehr Hilfe erwartet hatte.  
  
Heute weiß ich, daß alles so kommen mußte, auch wenn ich es gewußt hätte, hätte ich es nicht verhindern können oder gar dürfen.  
  
Ach du meine Güte, daß hört sich an wie das Gefasel eines alten Schwachkopfs... nun ja, der bin ich wohl auch mittlerweile! Ich sollte langsam wirklich zur eigentlichen Geschichte kommen, es wurde in den letzten Jahren viel herumgerätselt und vermutet, aber die Wahrheit kennen nur wenige, darum ist es jetzt, am Ende meines Lebens, Zeit dafür, sie zu erzählen. Es ist Zeit, daß alle Beteiligten der damaligen Geschehnisse zu ihrem Ruhm kommen, auch wenn die meisten mittlerweile nicht mehr unter uns weilen.  
  
Ich habe mir von allen erzählen lassen, was in diesen Jahren zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit geschehen ist, so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatten. Natürlich hatte jeder seinen eigenen Standpunkt, und ich hoffe, ich vergesse nichts wichtiges, wenn ich alles miteinander vergleiche und die Quintessenz dessen an die Nachwelt weitergebe.  
  
Liebe Leserin, lieber Leser, was ich Euch nun berichte, sind die wahren Ereignisse, die zur Vertreibung der Dunkelheit führten. Es sind die Schicksale vieler Menschen darin verwoben, und, wie mein alter Freund Alastor zu sagen pflegte: "Immer wachsam!", denn die dunklen Mächte kommen immer wieder, sie sind einfach zu verführerisch für die schwachen Herzen der Menschen. In dem ich Euch von den Entbehrungen, dem Mut und der Schwächen der Beteiligten berichte, möchte ich Euch Mut geben, für Eure eigenen Kämpfe. Denn perfekt war keiner von uns, genauso wenig, wie ihr es seid.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
Kapitel 1 - Ein turbulenter Beginn  
  
Was für ein Chaos! Der Bahnsteig 9 3/4 in Kings Cross quoll über vor besorgten Eltern, ungeduldigen Schulkindern, Gepäckkarren und diversen Haustieren, die sich die Zeit bis zur Verladung in den Hogwarts - Express damit vertrieben, noch mehr zum Lärmpegel beizutragen. Eulen meckerten, Katzen fauchten, Mütter ermahnten ihre Kinder zu Fleiß und anständigem Betragen, Väter grummelten, während sie versuchten, das Gepäck ihrer Zöglinge verstauen zu lassen.  
  
Und mittendrin stand ein elfjähriger Junge mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ihn das Gewirr um ihn herum amüsieren oder eher verärgern sollte. Wie immer, wenn er unsicher war, entschied er sich für Arroganz, unnahbar sein, niemandem Gefühl zeigen. DAS hatten ihn seine Eltern als erstes beigebracht. Sie hatten ihn vieles gelehrt, aber das ganz besonders.  
  
Er blickte hoch zu seiner Mutter, auch sie zeigte nur pure Arroganz, hob gelegentlich die Augenbraue, wenn ihr etwas besonders widerwärtiges ins Auge stach. Wie zum Beispiel diese Muggeleltern, die ihrer Tochter in den Zug halfen und laut riefen: "Schick uns sofort, wenn du angekommen bist, einen Brief mit der Post, ja Lily - Kleines?" "Mit einer Eule, Mum! Zauberer verschicken Briefe mit Eulen, nicht mit der Post!"  
  
Innerlich seufzte der Junge und blickte sich nun selbst etwas genauer um. Seinen Vater sah er nicht. Er war irgendwo auf dem Bahnsteig und wollte sich um das Gepäck kümmern. Aber der Junge vermisste seinen Vater in diesem Moment nicht wirklich. Er war froh, daß er nur mit seiner Mutter zusammen war, die ihn meistens nur anschwieg, wie sie es jetzt auch gerade tat. Sein Vater pflegte ihn in jeder Minute ihres Zusammenseins daran zu erinnern, daß er etwas besseres als ein Muggel oder diese elenden Schlammblüter war, er war von reinem Blut und so weiter... Dem Jungen hingen diese Tiraden zum Hals heraus. Er war froh, nach Hogwarts zu dürfen, weg von seinen Eltern, weg von der Kälte seines elterlichen Hauses. Er suchte seine Freunde in den Menschenmassen, naja, zumindest nach denjenigen, die Freunden am nächsten kamen, Evan Rosier und Lance Wilkes, den Nachbarsjungen eben.  
  
Er versuchte, einzelne Personen in dem Gewühl zu fixieren, bis er jemanden sehen würde, den er kannte. Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an einem Mädchen in der Nähe hängen, die offensichtlich auch Erstklässlerin in Hogwarts war. Sie war klein, blaß und ihre Augen waren groß und von tiefem dunkelgrün, ebenso wie ihr struppiges langes Haar. Moment, grünes Haar? Der Junge blickte genauer hin: ja, eindeutig, das Haar war nur auf den ersten Blick schwarz, in der Sonne schimmerte es eindeutig grün, sehr dunkel, aber grün.  
  
Sie mußte seinen Blick gespürt haben, denn sie fixierte ihn nun ihrerseits. Ihre Mine konnte der Junge nicht deuten, zu kurz war der Moment, bis sich der Vater des Mädchens vor sie stellte. Er zuppelte an ihrem Kleid herum und sprach leise mit ihr. Der Junge konnte nichts verstehen, also wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Menschengewühl um sich herum zu. Er würde noch genug Zeit in Hogwarts haben, dem Geheimnis der grünen Haare auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Am anderen Ende des Bahnsteigs sah er Evan und Lance, also würde er auf der Fahrt Gesellschaft haben, wenn er wollte. Sein Vater bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Massen, wobei er rücksichtslos jeden anrempelte, der ihm den Weg versperrte. "Mischlinge und Schlammblüter wo man hinschaut! Ich würde wirklich zu gern wissen, was sich der alte Narr Dumbledore dabei denkt, diesen Abschaum der Gesellschaft für Hogwarts zuzulassen! Ihm muß doch klar sein, daß das Niveau der Ausbildung darunter leidet, wenn einem Großteil der Schüler erst beigebracht werden muß, wie sie einen Zauberstab zu halten haben!"  
  
'Hallo Vater, bist du wieder bei deinem Lieblingsthema, ja?' dachte sich der Junge, schwieg aber, denn er kannte die Konsequenzen für jede Form von Respektlosigkeit, Ungehorsam und Widerspruch nur zu gut. So viele mögliche Verstöße, wie es auch gegen die Regeln seiner Eltern gab, so hatten die Konsequenzen doch eines gemein: Schmerzen für ihn.  
  
"Severus, mein Sohn, ich erwarte von dir, daß du diesem Pack zeigst, was es heißt, aus einem ehrenvollen Haus zu kommen!"  
  
"Ja, Vater." Severus Snape hoffte, daß sein Tonfall nicht zu teilnahmslos klang, aber sein Vater hatte ihm eh nicht wirklich zugehört, er war in Rage und teilte allen, die in der Nähe standen, seine Meinung mit, in dem er seine Stimme nicht unbedingt senkte, als er mit seiner Frau über den Abschaum sprach.  
  
Direkt vor Severus verabschiedete ein Zaubererelternpaar ihren Sohn, wohl ebenfalls einem Erstklässler. Der Junge hatte schwarze, unordentliche Haare und trug eine runde Brille. Er wurde von seinen Eltern geherzt und umarmt, seiner Mutter standen Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihn küsste: "Pass gut auf dich auf, ja James?" "Das verspreche ich Mutter! Wirklich! Aber ich sollte langsam einsteigen, Sirius hält einen Platz für mich frei!" Der Junge stieg in den Zug und Vater und Mutter hielten sich gegenseitig im Arm, während sie ihm hinterher winkten.  
  
Spätestens, nachdem Severus selbst in den Zug eingestiegen war, hatte er sich entschieden, wie seine Laune war: er war verärgert. Seine Eltern hatte ihn zum Abschied nur noch einmal daraufhin gewiesen, daß er sie besser nicht enttäuschen sollte, wenn er wüßte, was gut für ihn wäre und mit den Köpfen auf die nächste Tür gedeutet. Kaum war er auf der ersten Stufe waren sie disappariert, er brauchte sich nicht umzuschauen, er wußte es, er hatte das leise Ploppen gehört.  
Evan und Lance plapperten im Abteil vor sich hin, während Severus aus dem Fenster starrte und seine Wut, die aus der anfänglichen Verärgerung geworden war, zu unterdrücken. Alle Schüler schienen von ihren Eltern irgendetwas mitbekommen zu haben, Süßigkeiten, ein besonderes Geschenk oder ein Haustier, um die Zeit bis zur Eingewöhnung in Hogwarts etwas zu versüßen. Selbst Evan und Lance waren mit etwas bedacht worden, Evan hatte eine neue Eule und Lance, nun ja Lance hatte immer etwas neues, diesmal war es ein Besen. Nur Severus hatte nichts, außer seiner Wut. Er hatte sich auf die elternfreie Zeit gefreut, es würde fast ein Jahr vergehen, bis er wieder jeden Tag ihre arroganten Gesichter ertragen mußte. Zu Weihnachten und Ostern würde er in Hogwarts bleiben, denn dies waren "Muggelfeste", wie sich sein Vater auszudrücken pflegte. Also war es klar, daß sie im Haus der Familie Snape nicht gefeiert werden würden.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob er Direktor Dumbledore fragen sollte, ob er nicht die ganzen sieben Jahre, die er an der Schule vor sich hatte, dableiben dürfte. Vor den Sommerferien nächstes Jahr graute ihm jetzt schon, obwohl er noch nicht einmal in der Schule angekommen war.  
  
Die Wut auf seine Eltern wurde langsam maßlos, und er konnte nichts gegen sie unternehmen, außer, sie auf etwas anderes zu richten. Zum Beispiel auf den Jungen namens James, dessen Eltern ihn so sehr liebten, daß seine Mutter sogar zum Abschied weinte. Seine eigene Mutter hatte er noch nie weinen sehen, zu sehr war sie verschlossen. Weinen war ein Zeichen von Schwäche und Schwäche zeigen im Hause Snape war ein Kapitalverbrechen.  
  
Soweit sich Severus Snape erinnern konnte, hatte er das letzte Mal im Alter von drei Jahren geweint, als er sich das Bein gebrochen hatte. Er war die Treppe hinunter gestolpert und da lag er nun: weinend und schreiend vor Schmerzen. Anstatt ihm zu helfen oder gar ihn zu trösten hatte sein Vater ihm noch ein paar zusätzliche Ohrfeigen verpasst, da er mit seinem Geschrei eine Besprechung seines Vaters gestört hatte. Von diesem Tag an hatte Severus Snape nie wieder geweint. Geschrien hatte er noch öfter vor Schmerz, aber auch diese Grenze wurde im Laufe der Jahre immer seltener überschritten. Es war nicht so, daß er weniger Schmerz zu ertragen gehabt hätte, im Gegenteil, je älter er wurde, desto mehr Regeln konnte er ja auch verletzen. Es war vielmehr so, daß der kleine Severus immer mehr zu ertragen lernte, denn Schreie stachelten seinen Vater nur noch mehr an und verlängerten die Qualen.  
  
Ob dieser James wohl jemals von seinen Eltern zum Weinen gebracht worden war? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Oh ja, das war gut: ein Feind! Ein Feind, an dem Severus seine gesamte Wut auslassen konnte! Er grinste bei diesem Gedanken.  
  
"Hey, was ist so lustig, Sev?" fragte Lance und stierte ihn an. "Nichts besonderes... ich habe mir nur gerade gedacht, daß wir unsere Mitschüler langsam mal kennenlernen sollten... und gleich klarstellen, wer wir sind!" Severus grinste bösartig. 'Und als erstes wird mich diese Brillenschlage kennen lernen, der mit den tollen Eltern...' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
Florence Farstalker hielt ihr Gesicht hinter einem großen Buch über Verwandlungen versteckt. Eigentlich war sie sehr daran interessiert, was die anderen Erstklässler in ihrem Abteil zu bereden hatten (sie selbst hatte bisher nur wenige Menschen überhaupt kennengelernt, hauptsächlich die Verwandten ihres Vaters und darunter waren keine Kinder ihres Alters), wollte aber nicht neugierig wirken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, womit sich Kinder ihres Alters normalerweise beschäftigten, dort wo sie herkam, war sowieso alles etwas anders. 'Zu Haus...' sie fing an zu träumen...  
  
Große, dunkle Bäume. Ehrfurcht einflößend und gewaltig, so lebendig... Die Laute der Waldtiere hallten zwischen den Bäumen wieder, ab und zu ein Krachen, wenn ein Baum einen Ast, der vom Sturm oder Alter geschwächt war, zu Boden fielen ließ. Knacken, wenn eines der größeren Tiere durch das Unterholz brach. Sonnenflecken auf dem Boden, dort, wo das Licht überhaupt ungefiltert bis zum Grund vorgedrungen war. Meist war alles in ein beruhigendes grünes Licht getaucht, wenn die Sonne schien, im Sommer die ganze Nacht über, da die Sonne hier dann nur selten und kurz unterging... Der Geruch feuchter Erde war überall in der Luft, Moose, Farne, alle hatten ihren eigenen Geruch, den man nie wirklich vergessen kann. "So riecht das Leben!" sagte ihre Mutter immer zu ihr. Ihre Mutter...ihr Name, der für Menschen unaussprechlich war, bedeutete in ungefähr "Mutter der Geliebten", doch ihr Vater, ein menschlicher Zauberer, nannte sie nur "Geliebte"...  
  
Ihr Vater... er hatte sie zum Zug gebracht, der sie für Monate in die Welt der Menschen entführen würde. Sie hatten es alles tausend mal besprochen... wie wichtig es wäre, daß sie Hogwarts besuchen würde, daß sie als Halbling nicht ewig in den Wäldern ihrer Kindheit bleiben konnte, daß ihr Onkel schon über sie wachen würde, daß sie immer zu ihm gehen konnte... Es war alles so logisch und doch so schmerzhaft. 'Nein, ich will hier nicht sein!' dachte Florence und vergrub sich noch tiefer hinter ihr Buch, damit niemand mitbekam, daß ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen.  
  
Sie versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln und lauschte den Gesprächen ihrer Mitreisenden: "... wetten, ich werde für die Quidditch - Mannschaft ausgesucht?" fragte lachend ein Junge namens James Potter und sein Freund Sirius Black höhnte: "Klar, und ich werde gleich im ersten Jahr Schulsprecher... niemand wird im ersten Jahr in die Hausmannschaften aufgenommen, viel zu gefährlich!" Peter Pettigrew, ein kleiner, etwas naiv wirkender Junge hing geradezu an den Lippen der anderen und hatte offensichtlich seine Idole bereits auf der Zugfahrt gefunden... wie erbärmlich, dachte sich Florence und blickte verstohlen zu dem netten Jungen rüber, der ihr beim Einsteigen beim Bändigen ihres Waldkauzes geholfen hatte. Obe, der kleine Racker, war so heftig in seinem Käfig hin und her geflattert, daß Florence diesen nicht mehr halten und er zu Boden fiel. Die Käfigtür schnappte auf und das völlig verstörte Federvieh flatterte durch den halben Zug, direkt in das Abteil, in dem Remus Lupin mit den anderen Jungen bereits saß. Florence war völlig aufgelöst hinter dem Kauz auf dem Gang hinterher gerannt, ihr Handgepäck hinter sich verteilend, da die Tasche aufgerissen war, aber in diesem Moment war ihr das alles egal, sie durfte doch nicht auch noch ihren letzten Freund aus der Kindheit verlieren, nicht jetzt, nicht hier...!  
  
Als sie an der Abteiltür angekommen war, stand Remus lachend mitten im Abteil und hielt den flatternden Obe an den Beinen fest, während dieser laut kreischte und Federn verlor wie ein aufgeplatztes Kissen bei einer Kissenschlacht. Nun ja. Klasse. Und wieder hatte sie gleich am ersten Tag den Eindruck hinterlassen, den sie immer und überall zuerst hinterließ: sie war das personifizierte Chaos, jemand dem es immer wieder gelang, Unglück magisch anzuziehen. Nur wenn man sie besser kannte, wußte man, daß dem gar nicht so war. Im Grunde war sie einfach nur zu sensibel und zu verträumt, um sich um solche Kleinigkeiten wie Ordnung oder Zeit zu bemühen. Und im Wald war es auch eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen, auf so etwas zu achten. Die Natur hatte ihre eigene Ordnung und Zeit... nun ja, alles relativ, oder? Nachdem die Jungs ihr auch noch geholfen hatten, ihre Sachen vom Gang einzusammeln, bot Remus ihr einen Platz im Abteil an. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, abzulehnen, also saß sie nun da, versuchte nicht weiter aufzufallen und zu beobachten.  
  
Die Jungs unterhielten sich fröhlich und Remus schaute öfter zu ihr rüber. Dabei runzelte er immer die Stirn und blickte schnell weg, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen. Jetzt aber beugte er sich zu ihr rüber (Florence rutschte noch etwas tiefer in ihren Sitz) und flüsterte: "Entschuldige, aber was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?" "Was soll damit schon passiert sein?" flüsterte sie empört zurück. "Ähem, naja, äh... sie sind grün, oder?" "Ja. Und?" In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür auf und drei spöttisch blickende Jungen standen dort: Evan Rosier, Lance Wilkes und Severus Snape. Letzteren erkannte Florence vom Bahnsteig in Kings Cross. Er hatte sie angestarrt. "Upps, was haben wir denn da für eine Ansammlung von Verlierern? Eine Brillenschlange, zwei offensichtliche Idioten und ein Wurm... und ein Etwas mit grünen Haaren?" gab Evan von sich. Severus hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht, daß das seltsame Mädchen vom Bahnsteig bei der Brillenschlange James mit im Abteil sitzen würde. Da Evan sie zuletzt erwähnt hatte, stieg er darauf ein: "Wie wäre es, wenn ich ihre Hautfarbe zu den Haaren anpassen würde?" Sprach's, zückte den Zauberstab und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Florence spürte ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper und starrte ungläubig auf ihre Hände, die immer noch das Verwandlungsbuch hielten: sie waren grün geworden! Was sie nicht sehen konnte, dafür aber alle anderen, war, daß ihre gesamte Haut grün gefärbt war. Die Jungs aus ihrem Abteil sprangen auf und stürzten sich gerade auf Evan Rosier und Lance Wilkes (Severus hatte sich grinsend auf den Gang zurückgezogen, so daß er von den wütenden Verteidigern nicht angegriffen werden konnte), als Florence ihr Buch fallen ließ. Sie war entsetzt und unglaublich wütend. Fauchend stand sie auf, zwängte sich an den rangelnden Jungs vorbei in den Gang und stierte Severus mit funkelnden Augen von unten her an. Dieser stand immer noch breit grinsend vor ihr und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. Florence ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und brach ihm kurzerhand mit einem rechten Schwinger die Nase.  
"Erstklässler zu mir! Hey, ich sagte, Erstkl... was zur Hölle?" Hagrid blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Es mußte eine heftige Prügelei im Zug gegeben haben unter den Erstklässlern, denn einige von ihnen sahen ziemlich ramponiert aus. Außerdem war ein Mädchen völlig grün gefärbt und sah immer noch unglaublich wütend aus, als sie mit wehendem Umhang über den Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade auf ihn zustapfte. Ein Junge blutete aus der Nase, es gab mehrere blaue Augen, Kratzwunden, blaue Flecken und zerrissene Kleidung zu bestaunen für Hagrid. 'Wie schön, daß Dumbledore eine neue Krankenhexe eingestellt hatte' dachte Hagrid bei sich, nach dem die letzte wegen genau solcher Dinge im letzten Jahr das Handtuch geworfen hatte: Schüler, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als sich gegenseitig mit Fäusten und Flüchen zu traktieren und letztendlich alle im Krankenflügel landeten. Nun ja, die gute Madam Pomfrey hatte also heute gleich die Gelegenheit, ihre neuen Tätigkeiten kennenzulernen: zusammenflicken und die erhitzten Gemüter beruhigen...  
Direkt, nachdem alle ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden (Snape, Rosier, Wilkes nach Slytherin, Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew und Farstalker nach Gryffindor) wurden die Beteiligten der Schlägerei im Zug wieder aus der Großen Halle heraus geführt, in den Krankenflügel gebracht und verarztet, bzw. "entfärbt". Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Florence Madam Pomfrey glaubhaft machen konnte, daß dunkelgrün ihre wirkliche Haarfarbe und nicht nur der Zauber unmöglich rückgängig zu machen war oder sie es aus einer Laune heraus so behalten wollte. Allen knurrte der Magen, aber da sie nicht zum Bankett wieder hinunter gehen durften, sobald sie verarztet worden waren, standen die Streithähne zwischen den Betten herum und gifteten sich mit Blicken an. Die Fronten hatten sich fürs erste gebildet, wie sie auch in den nächsten Jahren größtenteils bestehen bleiben sollten.  
  
Die Türen zur Krankenstation flogen auf und Albus Dumbledore, gefolgt von den Hauslehrern von Slytherin (Professor Alan Dusk) und Gryffindor (Professor Martha Goodwill) betrat den Raum. Die nun folgende Strafpredigt hätten sich alle nur zu gern erspart, besonders aber die Strafarbeiten für die Streithähne. Die Slytherins bekamen die Aufgabe, in den nächsten Tagen sämtliche Tische im Zaubertranklabor im Verlies zu reinigen (von Hand natürlich) und die Gryffindors durften alle Schulbesen reparieren, die für den Flugunterricht gebraucht wurden. Nach diesen Ankündigungen wurden alle in ihre Häuser zurückgeschickt, um dort zu abend zu essen, da die Festtafel bereits aufgehoben worden war. Florence wollte sich den anderen Gryffindors anschließen, aber Direktor Dumbledore hielt sie zurück. "Nicht so schnell, meine Liebe, ich glaube, wir müssen uns auch noch mal unter vier Augen unterhalten, nicht wahr?" flüsterte der alte Mann ihr zwinkernd zu. Schnell sah sich Florence um, bis auf Sirius Black schien keiner davon mitbekommen haben. Dieser sah etwas hilflos drein und Florence lächelte ihm zu, so daß sich Sirius schulterzuckend umdrehte und den Gryffindors folgte. "Ja, ich glaube schon..." antwortete Florence immer noch lächelnd an Dumbledore gewandt und folgte ihm in sein Büro.  
  
"Wie geht es denn deinen Eltern Kind, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen..." fragte Dumbledore und reichte Florence einen Teller mit belegten Broten über seinen Schreibtisch. "Gut soweit, Onkel." antwortete Florence und bediente sich an den Broten, sobald sie sich aus dem großen Sessel, in dem sie mehr versunken war als saß, etwas heraus gekämpft hatte. "Es ist gut, daß du mit dem Namen deiner Mutter unterwegs bist... oder zumindest mit der Übersetzung. Es ist besser, wenn die anderen Schüler nicht von unserer Verwandtschaft wissen. Nachher glauben sie noch, ich würde dich bevorzugen oder so etwas..." Florence nickte und kämpfte mit ihrem Schinken darum, daß er auf ihrem Brot blieb und nicht in einem Stück in ihrem Mund landete. Dumbledore grinste und dachte bei sich: 'Unverwechselbar die Tochter meines chaotischen Bruders.' Es war ihm bis heute ein Rätsel, wie ausgerechnet Aberforth es geschafft hatte, als einer der wenigen Menschen in den letzten Jahrhunderten eine Frau vom stolzen Volk der Elfen so zu beeindrucken, daß sie ihn heiratete und eine Tochter von ihm bekam. Wahrscheinlich war es eher Mitleid, weil er sich wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, wie er es immer tat... Dumbledores Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Florence und Dumbledore unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, bis das Mädchen herzhaft gähnte und von seinem Onkel ins Bett geschickt wurde.  
  
"Tja, Fawkes, nun ist sie hier. Wir müssen gut auf sie acht geben, nicht war?" murmelte Dumbledore seinem Phönix zu, der sich wärmend auf seiner Schulter niedergelassen hatte, als Florence gegangen war. Und das was keine leichte Aufgabe, das wußte Dumbledore. Eine Halbelfe in der Welt der Menschen. Das durfte nicht zu früh bekannt werden. Er ahnte schon, wer die Dunkelheit bringen würde. Er ahnte es schon damals, als er ihn als Schüler in seiner Klasse hatte. Florence wußte noch nicht um ihre Bedeutung in dem Spiel, das um nichts geringeres als um die Rettung der Welt ging. Sie würde es noch früh genug erfahren. Irgendwann, wenn sie bereit dafür war, würde er es ihr erzählen müssen. Sie war so klein, so chaotisch, so zart wirkte sie... Aber er wußte es besser. Sie hatte viel Macht und sie wäre unter den Zauberern sehr begehrt, weil sie nicht völlig unangreifbar war. Jemand mit genügend magischen Fähigkeiten könnte sie auch gegen ihren Willen unter Kontrolle bringen und so unsterblich werden, sie mißbrauchen und ein eigenes Geschlecht von Zauberern gründen, der einzig wahren Art der Unsterblichkeit...  
  
Gedankenverloren griff Albus Dumbledore nach dem dicken Buch, das er unter Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch begraben hatte und blätterte und las darin, wie er es in den letzten Wochen so oft getan hatte:  
  
"Von der Herkunft der Zauberer und Hexen Die Bildung der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer und Hexen war keine Laune der Natur, wie es viele glauben wollen, sondern es ist die Folge der genetischen Vermischung zwischen den magischen Wesen und normalen Menschen (Muggel). In den frühesten Zeiten, als die Menschheit noch jung war, vermischten sich einige wenige mit den urmagischen Geschöpfen. Ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder waren magisch begabt, die ersten Zauberer und Hexen. Dies war nicht beabsichtigt und so vermieden es die Urmagischen so weit wie möglich, sich weiter mit den Menschen zu vermischen. Die Zauberer und Hexen heirateten Muggel und gaben die Magie im Blut weiter, bis die Hexen und Zauberer bald von den Muggeln äußerlich nicht mehr unterschieden werden konnten, nur ihre Begabung unterschied sie. Wenn jedoch zuviel Muggelblut in die Linie eines magischen Geschlechts Einzug hielt, nahmen auch die Begabungen ab, bis hin zu der Geburt von Squibs. Als einer der ersten, die von der Bedeutung der Reinheit des Blutes wußten, gilt heute Salazar Slytherin. Die frühen Squibs vermischten sich mit Muggeln und so kann es passieren, daß in Muggelfamilien wieder magisch Begabte geboren werden. Als am stärksten und vor allem noch nach vielen Generationen sehr ausgeprägt magisch Begabte gelten die Nachfahren von Halbelben. Viele der frühen Anhänger Slytherins machten sich also auf die Suche nach den Wohnstätten der Elben um ihr Blut aufzufrischen. Als die Elben dies erkannten, zogen sie sich immer weiter aus unserer Welt zurück und nur noch selten kommt es heute noch zu einer Vermischung zwischen Elben und Menschen, denn diese muß freiwillig geschehen. Kein Magier, und sei er noch so mächtig, ist in der Lage, einer Elbe seinen Willen aufzuzwingen..."  
  
"Nein, einer Elbe nicht, aber einer Halbelbe schon..." seufzte Albus Dumbledore und schlug das Buch zu. Wieder nahmen die Sorgen in ihm überhand. Wenn er sie nur noch lange genug vor der Wahrheit beschützen könnte... Wenigsten sah sie menschlich genug aus um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen, bis sie reif genug war, sich nicht von den Falschen beeinflussen zu lassen. Und sie wußte, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Sein Bruder und seine Frau, die Elbe, hatten es Florence schon von Geburt an beigebracht: "Verhalte Dich unauffällig, sage niemandem, wer deine Eltern sind, es ist wichtig, sehr wichtig..." Sorgen, nichts als Sorgen. Dumbledore drehte seinen Stuhl und schaute aus dem Fenster in die Nacht, Fawkes den Phönix immer noch auf der Schulter.  
  
Während die Gryffindors in ihrem Turm friedlich schliefen, heckten die Slytherin - Erstklässler in ihrem Verlies schon die nächsten Gemeinheiten gegen James Potter und seine Freunde aus. Florence Farstalker war von den meisten Slytherins schon wieder vergessen worden, nur nicht von Severus Snape. Ihr rechter Haken war schon ziemlich beeindruckend! Und schmerzhaft. Severus grinste. 'Mal schauen, was die Kleine noch so drauf hat...' dachte er bei sich und schaute sich in seinem neuen zu Hause um. Hier war er wer. Nicht nur der Klotz am Bein, der zu gehorchen und Erwartungen zu erfüllen hatte, nein, hier war er Severus Snape der Erstklässler, der eine kleine blöde Gryffindor grün gehext hatte... 


	2. Wahrheit Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 - Die frühen Jahre I oder unfreiwillige Erkenntnisse von Molly  
  
Die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin hatte bereits Tradition seit... ja eigentlich schon seit kurz nach der Gründung der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei vor über 1000 Jahren. Doch was sich in den Jahren ereignete, als James Potter und Severus Snape noch gemeinsam hier die Schulbank drückten, spottete jeder Beschreibung. Selbst die härtesten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen James's Sohn Harry und Draco Malfoy waren erklärbarer (und von völlig anderer Qualität) als die damaligen Geschehnisse. Harry und Draco haßten sich nicht zuletzt aus dem Grunde, daß Dracos Vater Lucius bis zuletzt treuer Anhänger des Mörders von Harry's Eltern war und der junge Draco seit seiner Kindheit mit den Ansichten der Todesser aufgewachsen war und sie unreflektiert wiedergab und lebte. Sehr zum Verdruss all derjenigen, deren Familien unter der Herrschaft Voldemorts zu leiden hatten. Doch zu der Zeit, als James und Severus sich ihren privaten Krieg lieferten, waren beide nicht soo emotional vorbelastet wie Harry und Draco. Wenn man einmal davon absieht, daß Severus' Abneigung gegenüber James im ersten Moment wohl darauf zurückzuführen war, daß James offensichtlich von seinen Eltern (mehr) geliebt wurde als (im Gegensatz zu) Severus.  
  
Der Kampf, der zwischen beiden Klassen entbrannte, hatte zwar einerseits James Potter als Rädelsführer der Gryffindors, bei den Slytherins jedoch tat sich vor allem Charly Lestrange als Anführer hervor. Nicht, daß Severus keinen Anteil an den Auseinandersetzungen, aber er hielt sich meistens zumindest eher im Hintergrund. Er trug meist nur die Informationen zusammen, die die Slytherins benötigten, um einen neuen Angriff zu starten, bei dem er dann auch mitmachte, aber wie gesagt eher im Hintergrund. Nur selten griff er selbst direkt an, meist eher aus der Situation heraus, daß er beim Schnüffeln erwischt wurde.  
  
Es verging in den ersten drei Schuljahren der Gruppen um James Potter und Severus Snape kaum ein Tag, an dem nicht einer von ihnen von irgendeinem Lehrer eine Standpauke bekam, Strafarbeiten verteilt wurden oder auffällige körperliche Verletzungen oder Verhexungen im Krankenflügel von Madam Pomfrey behandelt werden mußten. Im vierten Jahr warfen die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin insofern das Handtuch, daß sie die Streithähne nun nicht mehr selbst maßregelten, sondern sie direkt zu Direktor Dumbledore schickten. Dies war auch das Jahr, in dem James Potter als Sucher in die Quidditch - Mannschaft der Gryffindors aufgenommen wurde und die Slytherins Severus Snape als Treiber in ihre Mannschaft aufnahmen.  
  
Severus versuchte während der Spiele gegen die Gryffindors überhaupt nicht mehr, die, Klatscher, deren er habhaft werden konnte, auf irgendjemand anderen als auf James Potter zu hetzen. Severus' Talent für Quidditch war eher mäßig, aber den Slytherins war er vor allem wichtig, um James so weit wie möglich auszuschalten. Und im vierten Jahr waren sie auch erfolgreich mit dieser Taktik.  
  
"Verflucht, Snape, in meiner Mannschaft spielen noch andere außer mir!" brüllte James Potter, der erneut einem von Severus' geschlagenem Klatscher ausweichen mußte, "Wie wäre es, wenn du die auch mal mit deiner Aufmerksamkeit bedenkst?" "Nicht halb so lustig wie das hier!" höhnte Severus zurück und schlug erneut einen Klatscher gegen James. So kam James nie dazu, sich eventuell noch im Verlaufe dieses Spiel auf die Suche nach dem winzigen Schnatz zu konzentrieren. Zu oft mußte er Snape's Attacken ausweichen, der an ihm dran hing wie... Sch...ähem... eine Klette. Und so umrundeten beide stetig das Quidditch - Feld, James ausweichend und Severus grinsend hinten drein, jeden möglichen Klatscher in James' Richtung schlagend. Die Treiber der Gryffindors, die James hätten beschützen sollen, hatten selbst alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht "versehentlich" von den anderen Slytherin - Spielern im Vorbeiflug von ihren Besen gerissen zu werden. "Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr!" schrie Sirius Black und erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz auf der Tribüne, "Ist Flitwick denn völlig blind? Sieht der das denn nicht, was Snape mit James veranstaltet?" "Ich glaube, im Moment hat er selbst etwas Schwierigkeiten, auf dem Besen zu bleiben..." bemerkte Remus Lupin und deutete auf den winzigen Zauberkunstprofessor, der gerade kopfüber an seinem Fluggerät hängend an ihrer Tribüne vorbei schoss, nachdem ein ausweichender Gryffindorspieler ihn gestreift hatte. Lily Evans hatte ihr Gesicht schon längst hinter den Händen verborgen und spähte nur noch ab und zu zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch, wenn die Buh - Rufe des restlichen Publikums besonders laut wurden. Neben ihr saß ihre Zimmergenossin Florence Farstalker, die sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen konnte. 'Eins muß man Snape ja lassen, beharrlich ist er!' dachte sie bei sich und kniff sich selbst in den Oberschenkel, um nicht laut loszulachen. Der Schmerz wirkte und ihre Miene nahm den verdrießlichen Ausdruck an, der von ihr als Gryffindor in dieser Situation erwartet wurde. Die Situation auf dem Spielfeld war aber auch einfach zu absurd. Es war das erste Spiel der diesjährigen Saison und Florence zweifelte nicht daran, daß es auch das erbittertste und brutalste der letzten und der nächsten zwanzig Jahre bleiben würde, dabei wurde erst seit einer viertel Stunde gespielt.  
  
Sie sah hinüber zu der Lehrertribüne und entdeckte ihren Onkel Direktor Dumbledore, der auch einige Schwierigkeiten hatte, ernst zu bleiben. Er schien ihren Blick zu spüren und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder mit bemüht ernster Miene dem Spiel zuwandte. Bisher wußte niemand von ihrer Verwandtschaft, und so sollte es auch sein. Florence hatte eine zusätzliche Protektion von Onkel Albus auch gar nicht nötig, sie gehörte so schon zu den besten Schülern ihres Jahrganges. Ebenfalls im oberen Drittel des Jahrgangsdurchschnitts befand sich auch Severus Snape, der mindestens genauso oft in der Bibliothek seine Zeit verbrachte wie Florence. Oft genug hatten beide festgestellt, daß das Buch, welches der eine gerade haben wollte, sich bereits in Benutzung des anderen befand. Bei zufälligen Begegnungen tauschten beide meist nur böse Blicke aus, rempelten sich gegenseitig an oder zischten Unverständliches hinter dem anderen hinterher. Florence hatte ihre erste Auseinandersetzung mit Severus nie vergessen, immerhin trug sie seitdem den Spitznamen "Grüne Flo", um sie von der etwas älteren Florence Nighthawk im allgemeinen zu unterscheiden. Völlig grün gefärbt war sie in Hogwarts angekommen und so vor der versammelten Schülerschaft durch den Sorting Hat (die deutsche Version "Sprechender Hut" ist etwas schwächlich) für Gryffindor ausgewählt. Auch Severus verdankte ihrer ersten Auseinandersetzung ein bleibendes Andenken, immerhin war seine schon von Geburt an etwas gekrümmte Nase durch Flo's handfeste Revanche in ihrer Neigung zur Hakennase noch verstärkt worden, da sie trotz der Pflege von Madam Pomfrey nicht richtig zusammenwachsen wollte. Irgendwie hatten beide von diesem ersten Tag an einen gewissen Respekt einander gegenüber entwickelt, auch wenn sie dies nicht offen zeigten. Daß es zwischen beiden nicht zu öffentlichen Kampfhandlungen kam, führten die meisten anderen Schüler darauf zurück, daß beide sich aufgrund ihrer erstaunlichen Begabungen im Fach Zaubertränke respektierten. Beide waren hier die besten Schüler, was ihre Mitschüler und sie selbst neidlos anerkennen mußten. Und nun ertappte sich Florence dabei, wie sie eine gewisse Bewunderung für Severus Snape zu entwickeln begann, der als Spieler nicht halb so begabt war wie James Potter und es anscheinend nur aus purer Wut und Gehässigkeit schaffte, an James dran zu bleiben.  
  
Die Mißfallensbekundungen des Publikums erreichten einen neuen Höhepunkt, als einer der Slytherinjäger den Hüter der Gryffindors fast vom Besen geschubst hatte. "Flo, kann ich hin gucken oder nicht?" fragte Lily, immer noch hinter ihren Händen verborgen. Florence blickte wieder hoch zu James und Severus, deren absurdes Karrusselspiel sich in den letzten Minuten nicht dramatisch verändert hatte und antwortete zynisch: "Ja, dein James scheint noch nichts weiter abbekommen zu haben!" "Das ist nicht mein James!" empörte sich Lily, doch ihr Widerspruch klang irgendwie unecht. Remus und Sirius kommentierten diese kurze Unterhaltung zwischen den Mädchen mit breitem Grinsen. Es war kein Geheimnis, daß sich James und Lily gegenseitig "anschmachteten", wie Florence sich auszudrücken pflegte, genauso wenig wie es keines war, daß Florence davon mehr als genervt war. Florence mochte James nicht wirklich, aber sie akzeptierte ihn, da er mit Remus und Sirius eng befreundet war. Lily akzeptierte sie weitaus mehr, auch wenn sie nicht enger mit ihr befreundet war. Den einzigen aus der Gruppe, den sie wirklich nicht ausstehen konnte, war der immer etwas verloren wirkende Peter Pettigrew, der ständig hinter den Jungs hinter her dackelte. Wenigstens nervte er sie nur selten mit aufgezwungenen Konversationen, nur, wenn sonst keiner aus der Gruppe in der Nähe war. Am besten kam Florence mit Remus aus, beide hatten eine fast geschwisterliche Beziehung zueinander, er war wirklich ihr Freund. Mit Sirius hatte sie spätestens seit Beginn diesen Schuljahres das Gefühl, daß etwas zwischen ihnen im Raum stand. Außerdem hatte Remus bereits öfters in letzter Zeit amüsierte Andeutungen darüber gemacht, daß Sirius etwas von ihr wollen könnte. 'Scheiß Pubertät!' dachte Florence bei sich. Erst Lily, die ständig den halben Morgen über den Waschraum belegte (Florence selbst brauchte nur wenig Zeit, da sie ihre Haare sowieso nicht bändigen konnte, versuchte sie es erst gar nicht), dann diese ewigen schmachtenden Blicke zwischen James und Lily, das absonderliche Verhalten von Sirius, Remus andauerndes wissende Gegrinse und nun auch noch... die "Bewunderung" ihrerseits für Severus Snape? Der Tag schien ihr gelaufen zu sein. Sie schnaufte hörbar und Remus blickte sie erstaunt von der Seite an und runzelte die Stirn. Gerade als er sich zu ihr herüber beugte und sie nach dem Grund fragen wollte (Florence wurde plötzlich heiß und kribbelig zumute), gewannen die Slytherins das Spiel. In all seiner Empörung und Wut würde Remus hoffentlich vergessen, sie heute noch zu fragen und sie huschte schnell von der Tribüne. Unten angekommen verharrte sie kurz und rannte dann hinüber zu den Gewächshäusern. Erst als sie kurz vorm Waldrand war, hörte sie auf zu rennen.  
  
Nein, tagsüber konnte sie nicht in den Wald, es bestand die Gefahr, daß jemand anderer als Hagrid oder Dumbledore sie sehen könnten. Nur sie wußten davon, wie dringend notwendig es für Florence war, Kontakt mit der Natur zu halten. Zur Hälfte Elbe war dies wichtig für ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht, die Lebendigkeit des Waldes ab und an zu spüren. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, daß sie nachts gehen dürfte, wenn sie wollte. Nicht zu oft, aber dennoch oft genug. Verzweifelt schaute sie sich um und wagte es doch nicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, niemals zuvor dringender das Bedürfnis gehabt zu haben, in den Wald zu gehen. Mit Tränen in den Augen ging sie zurück zu den Gewächshäusern und ließ sich an einer Glaswand zu Boden gleiten, geschützt vor den Blicken der Schüler, die nun in Scharen vom Quidditch - Spielfeld zur Schule zurück gingen. Sie saß noch einige Zeit dort, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und fragte sich, ob sie eventuell ihrem Onkel von ihrer Verwirrung erzählten sollte. Nein, der hatte gewiß besseres zu tun, als sich das Gestammel einer pubertierenden Göre anzuhören. Zudem wäre es ihr peinlich gewesen, wenn er... nein, Schluß, Aus, sie würde den Mund halten. Inzwischen waren alle wieder im Schloss und das sollte sie auch sein, wenn sie nicht auffallen wollte, also stapfte sie los und fiel beinahe über ihre Schnürsenkel. 'Ungeschickt bist du auch noch, du dumme Pute!' schalt sie sich selbst.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte Wut und Enttäuschung vor. James Potter schmollte in einer Ecke und rieb sich das schmerzende linke Knie, während Lily besorgt auf ihn ein sprach. 'Aha, hat Snape dich also doch noch erwischt!' freute sich Florence, nur um gleich wieder in Verzweiflung zu fallen. Remus und Sirius kamen auf sie zu und baten sie, sich doch zu ihnen zu setzen, doch Florence hatte keine Lust dazu. Sirius würde sich nur über das Spiel aufregen und Remus sie wissend angrinsen, nein danke. Sie murmelte etwas von noch zu machenden Hausaufgaben und ging nach oben in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Heute Nacht war ein Spaziergang im Wald dringend erforderlich.  
  
Severus Snape wickelte sich fester in seinen Umhang. Es war kalt heute Nacht und oben auf dem Astronomieturm zusätzlich noch immer windig. Hierher flüchtete er sich oft nachts, wenn er das Bedürfnis hatte, allein zu sein. Und bei dem ganzen Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, die immer noch ihren Sieg über die Gryffindors feierten, stand im mehr denn je der Wunsch danach, allein zu sein. Die klare Luft tat ihm gut und befreite seinen Kopf von den vielen unklaren Gedanken. Er hatte es Potter heute gezeigt, nicht war? Das erste Mal richtig! Das Spiel war bereits gewonnen, als er im Sinkflug noch einmal das Schlagholz gegen das Knie von James zimmerte, versehentlich natürlich und so, daß es keiner mitbekam. Aber dennoch... er war nicht so fröhlich, wie er es erhofft hatte. Nein, er fühlte keine Genugtuung, zumindest nicht ausreichend. Das Spielchen wurde langsam lästig und Severus gingen inzwischen die Ideen aus, wie die Gryffindors noch zu piesacken waren. Obwohl er kaum eine Gelegenheit ausließ, hinter Potter und seiner Bande hinterher zu spionieren, kam nichts Neues dabei raus. Sie waren entweder vorsichtiger geworden oder er nachlässiger, keine Ahnung. Und er war in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft damit beschäftigt gewesen, für den Unterricht zu lernen, wenn er seine guten Noten behalten wollte. Je besser seine Noten, desto friedlicher waren die Sommerferien. Seine Eltern ließen ihn in Ruhe, wenn er sagte, er wolle noch etwas lernen und sich in sein Zimmer verzog. Nun ja, er war für seine Eltern dann wohl doch nicht so die große Enttäuschung, wie sie angenommen hatten. Gut, gelegentlich gab es böse Briefe, wenn er wieder einmal bei irgendeiner Schandtat entdeckt worden war und selbst der gutmütige Dumbledore eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, aber im großen und ganzen waren seine Eltern erträglich geworden. Daß sie stolz auf ihn waren, ließen sie nie spüren, er wertete ihr Desinteresse an ihm als Zustimmung und Anerkennung und verbrachte die meiste Zeit der großen Ferien in seinem Zimmer. Im Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und drehte ruckartig den Kopf in diese Richtung. Da schlich eine schwarze Gestalt über den Rasen in Richtung Wald. Es war zu dunkel, als das er etwas genaueres hätte erkennen können, zudem war er viel zu weit entfernt. 'Seltsam... wer zur Hölle ist das?' dachte er und verfolgte die Gestalt mit den Augen. Ein Lehrer? Er konnte nichts zu der Größe der Gestalt sagen, ihm fehlte der Vergleich... Und nun stolperte die Gestalt und der Wind trug ein leises Fluchen zu ihm herauf. Es war eine weibliche Stimme und sie kam ihm bekannt vor, nur woher? Wenn er ihr jetzt folgen würde, vorausgesetzt, er bliebe bei dem Gang durch das Schloß unentdeckte, so würde er die Gestalt doch nie rechtzeitig genug einholen, das stand fest. Aber vielleicht machte diese Person ja öfter nächtliche Spaziergänge in den Wald. Er nahm sich vor, seine nächtliche Einsamkeit in nächster Zeit öfter mal unten vor dem Schloß zu pflegen, vielleicht konnte er dann ja herausfinden, wer es war. Oder er schaute sich morgen im Unterricht einmal seine Mitschüler genauer an, wer denn besonders müde aussah, nur für den Fall, daß diese Aktion eine einmalige Tat gewesen sein sollte. Oder beides. Vielleicht war es ja eine Gryffindor... er grinste breit. Ja, es gab nun etwas, was ihn für heute befriedigte: er hatte ein neues Ziel für seine Schnüffeleien...!  
  
"Flo, verflucht, steh endlich auf!" "KIIIIIIIIIIKERIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" "Steh endlich auf, damit dieses Ding aufhört zu nerven!" "KIIIIIIIIIIKERIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Schütteln. Lärm. Entnervte Stimmen. Ein Blinzeln. Schmerzen vom plötzlichen Licht auf der Netzhaut. Kratzen in der Kehle. Schmerzende Glieder. Langsam wich der Schlaf aus Florence und sie nahm gewahr, daß alle Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal um ihr Bett herum standen und sie wütend anfunkelten. Kein Wunder, der mechanische Goldhahn auf dem Kaminsims krähte morgens solange, bis alle aufgestanden waren. Und das tat er wohl schon eine ganze Weile, denn Florence hatte heute morgen überhaupt nichts mitbekommen und war auch nicht zu wecken gewesen. Gerade, als sie sich im Bett mühsam aufrichtete, schoß Lily aus dem Waschraum, einen nassen Waschlappen drohend schwingend. "Ach, laßt mich doch alle in Ruhe..." brummelte Florence vor sich hin, fiel aus dem Bett, rappelte sich hoch und stolperte ins Bad. Die anderen Mädchen waren nun nicht mehr wütend, eher irritiert und fast schon besorgt um Florence, wagten es aber nicht, ihr zu folgen. Es gab öfter Morgende, an denen Florence nur mühsam in die Gänge kam und meistens hatte sie dann eine echte Stinklaune. Aus Erfahrung wußten sie, daß es dann besser war, sie solange in Ruhe zu lassen, bis das für sie typische Schmunzeln wieder auf ihrem Gesicht lag.  
  
Im Waschraum stand die nächtliche Spaziergängerin mit dem Kopf an einen großen Spiegel gelehnt da, die Arme hingen schlaff an ihren Seiten und ihre Beine machten den Versuch, unter ihr auszubrechen. So fertig hatte sich Florence noch nie gefühlt. Kein Wunder, sie war auch noch nie die ganze Nacht im Wald unterwegs gewesen. Erst kurze Zeit vor dem Wecken war sie wieder zurück ins Schloss und den Schlafsaal geschlichen. Sie war immer noch innerlich aufgewühlt und ihr Spiegelbild verriet ihr, daß sie nach einem Kampf mit einem Bergtroll wahrscheinlich besser ausgesehen hätte als jetzt. Mühsam schleppte sie sich unter die Dusche und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig mit den anderen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Remus und Sirius machten große Augen bei ihrem Anblick, sagten jedoch nichts. James nahm sie gar nicht wahr, denn sein Blick war (wie immer) auf Lily gerichtet. Nur der dämliche Peter wagte es, sie anzusprechen, stoppte aber, nachdem Florence ihn mit einem kehligen Fauchen bedacht hatte.  
  
Severus Snape stocherte in seinem Frühstück herum und kämpfte mit dem Schlaf. Auch er war heute Nacht erst spät in seinen Schlafsaal zurück geschlichen. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, die Gestalt von gestern Nacht bei der Rückkehr ins Schloss noch zu erwischen, aber als ihm immer kälter wurde, sah er ein, daß es mehr Sinn haben würde, sich die morgendliche Runde in der Großen Halle genauer anzusehen. Und genau das sollte er auch langsam tun. Also riss er sich zusammen und schaute an den langen Tischen entlang. Nun, müde schienen alle zu sein. In ihm begann sich der Verdacht zu regen, daß es sich bei der nächtlichen Gestalt um jemanden von außerhalb gehandelt hätte (aber warum war ihm dann diese Stimme so bekannt vorgekommen?), als sein Blick an Florence Farstalker hängen blieb. Schlagartig war er hellwach und bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Sirius Black ihn bemerkte, daß er mit offenem Mund zum Gryffindortisch herüber gestarrt hatte. Schnell senkte er den Blick und blickte nur noch verstohlen unter seinen Stirnhaaren hervor in Richtung Florence: blaß war sie immer (er auch), doch heute schien ihr Gesicht völlig blutleer zu sein. Unter ihren geschlossenen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten und sie hielt nur mühsam ihren Kopf auf den linken Arm gestützt. Severus legt den Kopf schief und eine Flut von Gedanken strömte auf sein Hirn ein: 'Die? DIE? Nein, das muß ein Irrtum sein, das kann nicht sein... Die Lieblingsschülerin fast aller Lehrer, immer pünktlich, immer vorbereitet und zu anderen (außer mir) immer höflich, immer schmunzelnd...? Eine nächtliche Ausbrecherin?...' Seine Augen hatte sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, als Charly Lestrange ihn anstupste: "Hey, Sev, was ist denn?" "Nichts..." murmelte Severus zur Antwort und setzte sich wieder normal an den Tisch. Gedankenverloren wandte er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu und blickte nur noch ab und zu zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Fast war er sich sicher, daß er sich täuschen mußte, immerhin hatte er Florence noch nie zuvor morgens beim Frühstück beobachtet, vielleicht war das typisch für sie, als er urplötzlich anderer Meinung wurde: Florence Farstalker, die Musterschülerin, hatte gerade ihren Kopf auf der Schulter von Sirius Black abgelegt und schien mit offenem Mund am Tisch zu schlafen.  
  
Nach der Geschichtsstunde von Professor Binns fühlte sich Florence wieder etwas ausgeschlafener und ruhiger. Sie hatte zwar nichts mitbekommen, aber es gab auch nichts, was der einzige Geister - Lehrer sagte, was sie nicht in irgendeinem Buch kurz vor den Prüfungen nachlesen konnte, insofern... Schwamm drüber. Remus grinste sie beim Hinausgehen breit an und sie mußte schmunzeln. ER hatte natürlich als einziger mitbekommen, daß sie sich während der Stunde hinter ihren Büchern ausgeschlafen hatte. Normalerweise schrieben sie sich nämlich kleine Briefchen in dieser Stunde und kommentierten die einzelnen Halbschlaf - Haltungen der anderen Schüler. Auf dem Weg hinunter in die Kerker zum Zaubertrankunterricht schwiegen beide grinsend. Erst, als sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, fragte Remus sie leise: "Und? Was Schönes geträumt?" "Sei nicht so neugierig! Außerdem..." sie grinste, "wenn, würde ich es dir nicht erzählen! Du altes Plappermaul!" "ICH?" empörte sich Remus lachend und übertrieben, "ICH doch nicht! Niemals! Aber Sirius hast du heute morgen echt verwirrt! Wußte gar nicht, daß du so anhänglich werden kannst!" Florence wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als James ihnen zuzischte: "Schaut euch bloß mal Snape an! Der starrt die ganze Zeit hier rüber!" Sofort drehten alle ihre Köpfe zu dem Platz von Severus Snape herum, der sie mit einem bösen Blick bedachte. "Wahrscheinlich ärgert er sich, daß er dich gestern nicht besser erwischt hat und du heute nicht im Krankenflügel, sondern im Unterricht bist!" raunzte Sirius und funkelte wütend Snape an, der nun mit gewohnt arroganter Miene seine Unterrichtssachen auf seinem Tisch ordnete. Florence schoß das Blut in die Ohren und der Rest der Unterhaltung ging in dem Rauschen unter, das nur sie hören konnte. Was war, wenn er sie gestern nacht auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald beobachtet hatte? Er schnüffelte oft genug für die Slytherins im Schloss herum und es war ihm durchaus zu zutrauen, daß er auch nachts heimlich unterwegs war. Schließlich konnte sie ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge nicht einfach so unterlassen! Sie mußte heute noch dringend mit ihrem Onkel, Albus Dumbledore sprechen...  
  
Direktor Dumbledore ging nervös in seinem Büro auf und ab, nachdem seine Nichte Florence gegangen war. Es war ihm zwar gelungen, sie zu beruhigen, aber er selbst war es ganz und gar nicht. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, daß Severus Snape's Eltern Anhänger der schwarzen Künste waren. Und die Dunkelheit begann sich in diesen Tagen über das Land zu senken, zuerst unmerklich, aber die Zeichen hatten in der letzten Zeit zugenommen. Es war besonders einer, dem sie alle zu folgen wollen schienen. Und dieser eine war Dumbledore nur zu vertraut. Nun nannte er sich anders, aber Albus hatte ihn wiedererkannt, trotz der ganzen Geheimnisse um ihn. Was, wenn der junge Snape schon mehr wußte? Was, wenn er seinen Eltern von ihr erzählte? Was, wenn sie zu früh in die Hände der Schwarzmagier um den einen, der sich Lord Voldemort nannte, fiel? Unvorbereitet, wo die Kämpfer des Lichts sich noch nicht versammelt hatten? Severus Snape, sein Sorgenkind. Bereits am ersten Tag war er in Schwierigkeiten geraten und auch in der folgenden Zeit nicht einfach zu handeln gewesen. Er war in der Tat brillant in einigen Bereichen, wußte viel von den schwarzen Künsten (wen wundert's bei DEN Eltern), hatte insgesamt gute Noten und kämpfte verbissen darum, sie zu behalten oder noch zu steigern. Aber er war auch verschlossen, hinterhältig und hatte Neigung zur Grausamkeit gezeigt.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte, hielt vor dem Fenster inne und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Er hatte im Laufe seines langen Lebens die Gabe entwickelt, in die Herzen der Menschen zu blicken und er was er dort fand, verwirrte ihn immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit. Er hatte schon Mörderisches in den Gütigsten und größtes Mitgefühl in den Widerwärtigsten gesehen. Bei Severus Snape war er nicht überrascht gewesen, was er sah: Einsamkeit, Verzweiflung, Unsicherheit... alles, was Menschen sowohl für die größten Heldentaten wie auch die schlimmsten Verbrechen prädestinierte. Auf seiner Suche nach Liebe und Anerkennung hatte er bisher den grausamen Pfad eingeschlagen und er schien ihn auch (vorerst) nicht verlassen zu wollen.  
  
Sein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk in seinem Leben hatte Severus Snape von ihm, Dumbledore, erhalten: "Heiltränke - ihre Wirkung und wie man sie zubereitet", ein kleines Buch, daß große Wirkung haben sollte. Natürlich erfuhr Severus Snape nie, wer ihm seit Beginn seiner Schulzeit jedes Jahr etwas zu Weihnachten zukommen ließ, auch wenn er es wohl ahnte. Selbst später, als er Severus ganz offen Geschenke machen konnte, hörte Dumbledore nie auf, auch ein anonymes Päckchen zu packen. Von seinen Eltern hatte Severus nie etwas zu Weihnachten bekommen und es erschien Dumbledore damals nur fair, daß der Junge, wenn er schon über die Winterferien in Hogwarts blieb (und das freiwillig), ein Geschenk am Fuße seines Bettes vorfinden sollte, allein schon, damit er sich nicht noch einsamer und ausgeschlossener vorkam, als sowieso. Er hätte damals gern sein Gesicht gesehen, an jenem ersten Weihnachtsmorgen in Hogwarts... Dumbledore grinste. Nein, der Junge war nicht von Grund auf schlecht, nur verwirrt und zu leicht von den schwarzen Künsten zu beeindrucken.  
  
Vielleicht... vielleicht hatte er sich ja die ganzen letzten Jahre über geirrt? Albus schüttelte den Kopf: Sirius Black - der Dunkle, der aus den Schatten treten mußte... die Verbindung erschien ihm plötzlich zu leicht zu schlußfolgern. Wenn Frowin ihm doch nur einmal eine genaue Antwort zu einem Rätsel geben würde und nicht nur wieder ein neues Rätsel... Rasende Kopfschmerzen plagten den Direktor plötzlich und er rieb sich die Schläfen. 'Es wird Zeit, daß ich mir ein Denkarium zulege!' dachte er und beschloss gleichzeitig, Florence Farstalker so bald wie möglich von der Prophezeiung zu berichten.  
  
Severus Snape stand zwischen den Bücherregalen in der Bibliothek und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Seit der Nacht, als er die Gestalt über den Rasen vorm Schloss hatte huschen sehen, verfolgte er Florence Farstalker, wohin er konnte, ohne aufzufallen. Seltsamerweise mußte er seine Gewohnheiten dafür kaum ändern, da sie sich die meiste Zeit sowieso in den selben Ecken rumtrieben. Florence verbrachte die meiste freie Zeit in der Bibliothek, wie er auch. Und Unterricht hatten sie auch oft gemeinsam. Bisher hatte er den häufigen gemeinsamen Unterricht zusammen mit den Gryffindors meist nur als Belastung und Ärgernis betrachtet, zur Zeit jedoch waren das unschätzbare Möglichkeiten zur unauffälligen Beobachtung. Komisch, daß er sie vorher nie so häufig wahrgenommen hatte. Sonst wäre ihm wohl schon früher aufgefallen, wie chaotisch diese Mädchen war. Allein in der letzten dreiviertel Stunde, seit er zwischen diesen Regalen stand und durch ein paar Bücher hindurch blickte auf die andere Seite, auf der Florence an ihrem gewohnten Arbeitsplatz saß, hatte sie mehrfach mit ihrer Pergamentrolle voll Notizen gekämpft, damit sie sich nicht ständig zusammenrollte. Einmal war ihr fast das Tintenfaß über dem Tisch ausgekippt, drei Bücher waren nacheinander zu Boden gefallen und bei dem Versuch, sie wieder aufzuheben, hatte sie sich zweimal den Kopf an der Tischkante gestoßen. Gerade blickte er wieder durch die Lücke zwischen den Büchern, als sie versuchte, aufzustehen und sich fast die Beine brach. Sie hatte sich beim Schreiben mit den Beinen so unmöglich um den Stuhl geknotet, daß es ihr nun nicht zu gelingen schien, diese wieder ohne weiteres zu entwirren. Er mußte sich gewaltsam ein Lachen verkneifen, wenn er nicht auffallen wollte. 'Ach du meine Güte! Ihr Schutzengel muß ein vielbeschäftigter Mann sein, wenn sie es geschafft hatte, bis zum heutigen Tag zu überleben...' dachte er bei sich und biß sich auf die Zunge.  
  
Am Abend, als er in seinem Bett lag, dachte er immer noch über die "Grüne Flo" nach. Seine Gedanken schienen nur noch um sie zu kreisen und ihm war komisch dabei. Er hatte nichts weiter herausgefunden, außer, daß er sich immer öfter dabei erwischte, sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und vor der großen bösen Welt beschützen zu wollen. Sie wirkte so hilflos, verträumt und unbeholfen, zart und zerbrechlich... er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun! Schön im eigentlichen Sinne war sie nicht. Sie war hübsch, keine Frage, verstand es jedoch nur zu gut, dies völlig zu kaschieren. Ihr dunkelgrünes Haar (er hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wo diese seltsame Farbe herkam) war mehr oder weniger in einem unordentlichem Zopf gebändigt, ihr bleiches Gesicht fast immer hinter einem dicken Buch versteckt und ihre fast ausnahmslos schwarzen Privatkleider verliehen ihr irgendwie etwas von einer zu groß geratenen Fledermaus. 'Wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich!' schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und verursachte einen heftigen Adrenalinausstoß, daß ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde. Sein Magen zog sich schlagartig zusammen und seine Hände wurden feucht. Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her und versuchte verzweifelt, diesen Gedanken wieder abzuschütteln. Als er es in den frühen Morgenstunden endlich schaffte, einzuschlafen, träumte er von seltsamen Dingen: Gestalten mit weiten Kapuzenumhängen, die Gesichter im Schatten verborgen, Schreie und wütendes Weinen, grüne Blitze, die den Nachthimmel durchzuckten.... 


	3. Wahrheit Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 - Die frühen Jahre II oder Waffenstillstand von Molly  
  
Es wurde Winter in Hogwarts. Der Rasen vor dem Schloss war morgens fast immer mit Rauhreif überzogen und dicke Nebelschwaden zogen über den See. Dieses Jahr bekommen wir einen langen und harten Winter, dachte Albus Dumbledore bei sich, als er gerade auf der Suche nach einem Paar dicken Wollsocken war, die er zwar überall in seiner Umgebung verteilte (um sie immer griffbereit zu haben), aber nie welche fand, wenn er sie brauchte. Und der Boden in seinen Gemächern war heute morgen besonders kalt, fand er. Florence würde dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts bleiben über Weihnachten und er freute sich darauf, auch wenn der Anlass dessen nicht so erfreulich war: seine Bruder Aberforth war im vergangenen Frühjahr gestorben. Er war mit seiner Frau, der Elbe mit dem Clannamen "Farstalker" nach Cornwall gezogen, als seine Tochter Florence nach Hogwarts kam. Nun, nach dem Tod ihres Mannes war Florence' Mutter wieder zurück nach Skandinavien gegangen, irgendwo weit oben in den Norden, wo sich kaum ein Muggel oder Magier hin verirrte, wo die Elben sich vor Jahrhunderten hin zurückgezogen hatten. (Mit Ausnahme der heutigen Hauselfen, der kleinen Elfen, die so gut wie nichts mit dem stolzen Volk der Elben gemein hatten. Niemals würde eine Elbe jemanden bedienen, was wiederum der Lebensinhalt der Hauselfen zu sein schien.) Und da war auch das Problem: im Winter waren alle Wege dorthin, selbst mit dem Besen unpassierbar. Auch zu Ostern lag dort noch alles unter einer meterhohen Schneedecke, also würde Florence nur noch in den Sommerferien zu ihrer Mutter fahren können. Sie hatten das zusammen mit der todunglücklichen Flo im Sommer besprochen und sie hatte eingewilligt. Ihre Mutter schickte ihr solange täglich eine Eule, bis keine mehr durchkam. Das letzte Mal, als Obe, Florence' Waldkauz, von ihrer Mutter zurückkam, mußte Hagrid ihn zwei Wochen lang in seiner Hütte gesund pflegen. Florence. Er hatte ihr immer noch nichts gesagt. Und Severus Snape hielt sich immer noch sehr oft in ihrer Nähe auf. Fast 2 Monate waren seit dem Abend vergangen, als Dumbledore der Verdacht kam, daß er sich mit seiner bisherigen Deutung der Prophezeiung geirrt haben könnte. Es wurde langsam Zeit, lange konnte er es nicht mehr vor sich herschieben. Unter seinem Kopfkissen fand er endlich ein Paar Socken und er zog sie erleichtert an, denn seine Füße waren mittlerweile fast abgestorben vor Kälte.  
  
"Er starrt schon wieder hier rüber!" empörte sich Sirius Black beim Frühstück, doch keiner der Gryffindors aus seiner Klasse teilte seine Empörung. "Laß ihn Starren, solange er das tut, macht er uns wenigstens keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten!" entgegnete Remus Lupin zwischen zwei Bissen Toast. Sirius wußte, Remus hatte Recht. Die letzten zwei Monate waren relativ ruhig verlaufen zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins. Die Attacken der Slytherins waren schon weit im Vorfeld zu erkennen gewesen, fast so, als hätte sie die Inspiration und der logische Verstand, der bisher alles geplant hatte, verlassen. Nun, verlassen nicht wirklich, eher anderweitig beschäftigt. Und Sirius ahnte auch, womit. Er konnte nicht anders, er war eifersüchtig auf Severus Snape. Ständig war er irgendwo in der Nähe von Florence und beobachtet sie, unauffällig zwar, aber Sirius bildete sich das nicht nur ein, da konnten James Potter und Remus noch so lange reden. Die Einzige, die überhaupt nichts von dem Trubel um sie herum mitzubekommen schien, war Florence selbst. Sie reagierte nicht auf die Annäherungen von Sirius, auch nicht auf die mittlerweile nicht mehr so diskreten Hinweise von Remus und Snape vermied sie anzublicken, kam es ihm vor. Und damit lag er gar nicht so falsch.  
  
Florence vermied es wirklich, Severus anzublicken. Sie hatte immer noch Angst davor, von ihm bei ihrem Ausflug damals in den Wald beobachtet worden zu sein. Und diese tiefschwarzen Augen schienen sich geradewegs in ihr Herz und ihre Seele bohren zu wollen. Und was das Ganze noch verwirrender für sie machte, war, daß es ihr nicht wirklich unangenehm war. So verträumt wie sie war, bekam sie nur selten mit, daß Severus sie beobachtete, meistens wurde sie erst durch Sirius darauf hingewiesen. 'Wenn das so weitergeht, fordert Sirius ihn noch irgendwann zum Duell um mich, wie in einem schlechten Ritterroman der Muggel!' dachte sie und lief rot an. Welches weibliche Wesen hatte es nicht gern, wenn man sich um sie stritt? Aber wollte Severus Snape wirklich noch irgendetwas anderes von ihr, außer, sie eventuell in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen? Sie war sich nicht sicher und wenn sie nun zurückstarren würde, könnte dabei ja auch heraus kommen, daß er wirklich nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, sie und das Geheimnis ihrer Abstammung auffliegen zu lassen. Oder sie würde sich lächerlich machen, wenn er das als Avancen auffassen und seine Scherze auf ihre Kosten darüber machen würde, wenn er doch so schlecht war, wie die Jungs immer behaupteten. Also spielte sie die Unschuldige, die nichts um sich herum mitbekam, eine Rolle, die ihr jeder, der sie kannte, auch ohne weiteres abnahm. Fast jeder.  
  
Remus Lupin kannte Florence nach über drei Jahren recht gut, besser als jeder andere. Er spürte, daß sie etwas verheimlichte. Schließlich verheimlichte er selbst sein Werwolfsein ja auch und war sich sicher, daß auch sie das spürte. Er wußte nicht, was sie von Beginn an verheimlichte aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß sie nichts von seinem Geheimnis wußte. Zwei Geheimniskrämer, die sich gesucht und gefunden hatten. Während alle um ihn herum mit den übermächtig werdenden Hormonen der Pubertät zu kämpfen hatten, war er weitestgehend davon unberührt. Vorteil / Nachteil des Werwolfseins. Er mochte Florence, sie waren sich ähnlich und in gewisser Weise liebte er sie auch, aber mehr wie eine kleine Schwester, die er zu beschützen hatte. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß sie genauso dachte und fühlte. Aber etwas war anders an ihr geworden. Sie war schon immer etwas verschlossen gewesen, was bei dem Chaos, das in ihrem Innern herrschen mußte, wohl auch besser für alle war. Doch seit einigen Wochen stellte er manchmal Wellen der Panik in ihr fest. Er hatte die Instinkte dafür und auch dafür, daß sie mit Sirius Annäherungsversuchen nicht allzu viel anfangen konnte, darum war er auch immer deutlicher geworden. Er blickte über sein Frühstück hinweg zu Severus Snape hinüber, der gelegentlich aufblickte und herüber schaute, von Starren, wie Sirius es nannte, konnte aber keine Rede sein. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Florence neben ihm hatte gerade ihr Toast in Saft gebadet und bemühte sich, die schlabberige Masse auf eine Serviette zu bugsieren um ihren Teller für einen erneuten Versuch, etwas zu frühstücken, frei zu bekommen. Wenn sie nicht so geschickt im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab, den Zaubertränken und dem Behalten von kompliziertesten Daten und Formeln gewesen wäre, hätte er sich gefragt, ob sie überhaupt eine Hexe oder gar lebensfähig sei. Aber im Umgang mit der Magie konnte ihr kaum einer ihrer Altersgruppe etwas vormachen, soviel stand fest. Nur die Kleinigkeiten des Lebens wie Laufen, Essen oder einen Tag ohne neuen blauen Fleck zu überstehen bereiteten ihr Probleme.  
  
Zaubertrankunterricht mit den Gryffindors - eine schöne Aussicht, wie Severus Snape fand. Zum einen war es sein bestes Fach neben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und bereitete ihm viel Spaß und Genugtuung, zum anderen brauchte er sich nicht anzustrengen, in der Nähe der "Grünen Flo" zu sein. Ein überaus dämlicher Spitzname, wie er fand, aber da es nun einmal seine Schuld gewesen war, daß alle sie hinter ihrem Rücken so nannten, mußte er ihn so hinnehmen oder ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Mittlerweile war ihm bewußt, daß er nicht mehr nur hinter Florence Farstalker hinterher spionierte, um etwas gegen sie in die Hand zu bekommen, sondern auch, weil er sie gerne beobachtete. Sie amüsierte ihn nicht nur, sie war auch das lebendigste Wesen, daß er je gesehen hatte. Sie schien jeden Moment ihres Lebens völlig mit ihrer Umwelt im Reinen zu sein und erhellte jeden Raum, den sie betrat. Es wurde immer etwas wärmer und angenehmer, wenn sie in der Nähe war, auch wenn sie in Gedanken weit entfernt war, so war er sich doch ihrer überdeutlichen hintergründigen Präsenz bewußt. Nun ja, für ihn war sie deutlich, die meisten Schüler nahmen sie nur selten wirklich wahr, als wäre sie verzaubert... Wahrscheinlich war dem auch so, immerhin lebten beide in einer Welt voller Magie, in der fast alles möglich war. Er nahm seinen Platz ein und beobachtete gehässig grinsend den Einzug der Gryffindors in den Kerker, in dem bald der Unterricht von Professor Salve beginnen sollte. James Potter vorne weg, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin hinterher, mit etwas Abstand der widerliche Peter Pettigrew und dann eine Horde schnatternder Mädchen, darunter auch seine Flo. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und ein angenehmer Stich im Magen entrückten ihn für Sekunden aus der Realität. So bekam er nicht mit, daß Sirius Black seine Reaktion in genau diesem Moment nur allzu scharf beobachtet hatte. Im Verlauf der Stunde bekam Severus mit, daß die Jungs der Potter - Bande die Köpfe zusammensteckten und vor sich hin tuschelten. Was sie jedoch in genau dieser Stunde ausheckten, sollte er allerdings erst im nächsten Schuljahr erfahren.  
  
Weihnachten in Hogwarts war immer wieder ein Erlebnis für sich. Zwar fand Severus Snape den ganzen Zirkus mit den geschmückten Weihnachtsbäumen übertrieben und kitschig, aber er freute sich mittlerweile jedes Jahr wieder darauf. Jedes Jahr, seitdem er in Hogwarts war, fand er am Weihnachtsmorgen am Fußende seines Bettes ein Geschenkpaket vor. Er wußte nicht, von wem es kam, nur, daß es in keinem Fall von seinen Eltern war. Alle anderen Jungs in seinem Schlafsaal, die auch über Weihnachten in der Schule geblieben waren (meist nur Evan Rosier und Lance Wilkes, nur einmal auch Charly Lestrange) bekamen zu Weihnachten Geschenke von ihren Eltern. Und so nahmen alle an, daß auch Severus' alljährliches Geschenk von dessen Eltern kam. Und Severus würde den Teufel tun, sie eines Besseren zu belehren. Dieses Jahr hatte er einen eigenen Besen erhalten, einen Shooting Star, den neuesten Rennbesen auf dem Markt. Er konnte zuerst gar nicht fassen, als der diese Kostbarkeit aus dem Geschenkpapier auswickelte, was er da in den Händen hielt. Evan und selbst der verwöhnte Lance erbleichten vor Neid. Und so kam es noch vor dem Frühstück zu einer handfesten Rangelei, bei der sich Severus nur mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs durchsetzen konnte. Überglücklich und geradezu beschwingt rannte er die Treppen hinauf zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle, als er plötzlich wie angewurzelt in der Vorhalle stehen blieb. Prompt rannten Evan und Lance, die versucht hatten, mit ihm mitzuhalten, in ihn hinein. Diese zweite Überraschung an diesem Morgen war schlicht und ergreifend zu viel für Severus: er hatte Florence Farstalker gesehen, wie sie gerade die Große Halle betrat. Wieso war sie nicht zu Haus bei ihren Eltern? Sie war noch in keinen Ferien hiergeblieben, warum also ausgerechnet dieses Jahr? Und warum hatte er sie dann bisher noch nicht gesehen, nachdem alle anderen abgereist waren? Die neugierigen Fragen seiner Freunde völlig überhörend ging er langsam und vorsichtig weiter und schaute mißtrauisch um die Ecke in die Halle: ja, es war Florence, die da am Tisch Platz nahm. Weil dieses Jahr wieder nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer die Ferien in der Schule verbrachten, war nur ein Tisch aufgebaut, an dem alle Dagebliebenen sitzen konnten. Severus setzte sich direkt gegenüber von Florence hin und beäugte sie mißtrauisch. Sie schien traurig zu sein und ihre Augen waren gerötet, wahrscheinlich vom Weinen. Sie blickte stur auf ihren Teller und sagte kein Wort. Neben Severus verdrängten Lance und Evan gerade ein paar Ravenclaws, damit sie neben ihm sitzen konnten und in ihren Gesichtern sah man geradezu, wie sie das absurde Verhalten ihres Freundes zu bewerten versuchten.  
  
Albus Dumbledore fühlte sich immer mehr in seiner neuen Sicht der Dinge bestätigt, als er seine Schüler an diesem Morgen beobachtete. Er hatte lange auf Florence einreden müssen, bis sie endlich den Gryffindorturm für dieses Frühstück verließ. Und für heute Abend hatte er sie in seine Räume, die direkt an sein Büro angrenzten, zitiert. Frowin, sein Zentaurenfreund, hatte zugesagt, die nächsten Tage im Verbotenen Wald auf Florence zu warten, damit sie noch einmal mit ihm sprechen konnte, wenn sie ihrem Onkel heute Abend nicht ausreichend glaubte. Und er ging davon aus, daß sie in jedem Fall mit Frowin sprechen wollte, denn heute abend würde er ihr alles erzählen. Nur nichts über seine Gedanken zu Severus Snape, letztendlich war es Florence' Angelegenheit und Schicksal, wer der Dunkle aus der Prophezeiung sein würde. Alles nimmt seinen Lauf, wie es sein sollte. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, daß Severus seinen Eltern nichts von Florence erzählen würde. Seine Gefühle für sie waren zu tief, um sie ausgerechnet vor seinen Eltern zu erwähnen, dafür war er nun doch zu verschlossen, auch der eigenen Sicherheit wegen. Albus Dumbledore beneidete Severus nicht für das, was ihm noch bevorstand. Er nahm sich jedoch vor, dem Jungen klar zu machen, daß er sich jederzeit an ihn wenden konnte, egal, was käme. Dadurch würde er hoffentlich im Sinne der Prophezeiung handeln und wenn nicht, dann bestand wenigstens die geringe Chance, wenigstens eine Seele vor der totalen Finsternis zu bewahren. Das wirklich dumme an Prophezeiungen war, daß man nie wußte, wie man sich zu verhalten hatte, wenn man von ihnen Kenntnis hatte.  
  
Gegen Ende des Frühstücks war Florence langsam aber sicher wütend. Ihr waren die bohrenden Blicke ihres Gegenübers nicht entgangen und sie hoffte, Severus würde dieses unhöfliche Verhalten irgendwann im Laufe des Morgens aufgeben, wenn sie ihn nur lange genug nicht beachtete. Nun ja, unhöflich war er immer, warum also nicht auch ihr gegenüber? Wütend blickte sie hoch und starrte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn gerade anfahren, ob sie vielleicht irgendetwas im Gesicht kleben hätte oder warum er sie sonst so penetrant anstarren würde, verschluckte sich aber fast bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Seine großen schwarzen Augen blickten sie nicht spöttisch oder arrogant an, wie sie es von ihm erwartet hatte, im Gegenteil. Für einige Sekunden glaubte sie Mitgefühl, Angst, Besorgnis und eine unglaubliche Wärme in seinem Blick erkennen zu können. Ihre Wut war schnell verflogen und machte totaler Verwirrung Platz. Severus wandte nur zögerlich den Blick von ihr ab und sie glaubte sehen zu können, daß seine Ohren, halb verborgen unter seinem immer länger werdenden ungepflegtem schwarzen Haar die Farbe tiefsten Purpurs angenommen hatten. Sie schnappte ungläubig nach Luft und drehte nun den Kopf zu ihrem Onkel an der Spitze der Tafel. Dumbledore sah sie nur unschuldig an, als ob er nichts mitbekommen hätte. Nun gut. Heute Abend konnte sie lange genug mit ihm sprechen. Bis dahin würde sie sich im Mädchenschlafsaal im Gryffindorturm verkriechen und nachdenken. Bedächtig erhob sie sich vom Tisch und auf ihrem Weg die Treppen hinauf flatterte ihr weites schwarzes Kleid geradezu theatralisch hinter ihr her.  
  
Severus Snape hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen irgendetwas Hartes, am Besten eine Wand aus Stein zu donnern. Oder einfach nur im Boden zu versinken. Wie dämlich war er eigentlich?  
  
Es hatte in den letzten Tage vor Weihnachten geschneit und die Nacht war hell, das Licht der Sterne und des Mondes wurden vom Schnee reflektiert und alles erschien in einem überirdischem Licht. Auch auf dem Astronomieturm lag Schnee wie ein dicker Überzug aus Zuckerguß. Severus hatte seinen neuen Besen mit nach oben genommen, zum Einen, weil er ihn nicht mit Lance und Evan allein lassen wollte (wer weiß, vielleicht würden sie ja in der Nacht aufwachen und seine Abwesenheit ausnutzen und den Besen womöglich noch zerstören), zum Anderen hoffte er immer noch darauf, die nächtliche Gestalt von vor ein paar Wochen wiederzusehen. Mit dem Besen konnte er sie noch einholen. Sein erster Plan, unten vor dem Schloss Wache zu halten, erwies sich als undurchführbar, da ständig der Wildhüter Hagrid oder Direktor Dumbledore um die Ecke zu kommen schienen. Jedesmal, wenn er den Versuch gemacht hatte, sich im Garten zu verstecken, war er nur um Haaresbreite an einer Entdeckung vorbei geschlittert. Er war zwar hartnäckig, aber nicht besonders scharf auf eine Strafarbeit. Evan Rosier und Lance Wilkes hielten ihn seit heute morgen für ihren persönlichen Helden, denn in ihren Augen hatte es Severus nur durch seine Blicke geschafft, einer Gryffindor das Weihnachtsfrühstück zu verderben. Er war manchmal wirklich froh über die totale Unsensibilität seiner Klassenkameraden. Heute Abend rechnete er zwar nicht ernsthaft mit der nächtlichen Spaziergängerin, aber er wollte wenigstens ab und an ein Auge auf den verschneiten Rasen werfen. Die kalte Luft tat in seinen Lungen weh, aber wenigstens war sie frisch und klärte seine Gedanken. Und so stand er eine ganze Weile fröstelnd da, den Besen an seiner Seite, und starrte in die Nacht hinaus, bis sich unten etwas bewegte...  
  
Florence Farstalker glaubte ihrem Onkel zwar jedes Wort, daß er heute Abend zu ihr gesagt hatte, aber sie mußte sich einfach mit dem Zentauren persönlich unterhalten. Vielleicht würde er ihr gegenüber noch anderes äußern, was die Prophezeiung noch etwas deutlicher machte. Was sollte zum Beispiel das mit der "schwersten Stunde der Elbe" und aus welchem Schatten mußte welcher Dunkle treten? Wie alle Elben war auch sie als Halbelbe in der Lage, kaum Abdrücke im Schnee zu hinterlassen, allerdings erforderte das einiges an Konzentration. So bekam sie auch nicht mit, daß sich vom höchsten Turm des Hogwarts - Schlosses eine Gestalt in den Himmel erhob und schnurstracks hinter ihrem Rücken auf sie zukam, als sie fast den Waldrand erreicht hatte.  
  
Severus Snape war eiskalt auf dem Besen, aber er wollte unbedingt wissen, wer da unten umherschlich, also flog er so schnell er konnte nach unten in Richtung Wald. Am Waldrand mußte er absteigen, da er die Gestalt aus den Augen verloren hatte. Seltsamerweise fand er keine Fußabdrücke im Schnee. Er suchte eine Weile und wollte schon fast aufgeben, als der kalte, schneidende Wind Stimmen zu ihm herüber trug. Er ging in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen zu kommen schienen und vermied es, Lärm zu machen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er an den Rand einer Lichtung. Auf der mondbeleuchteten Lichtung standen ein Zentaur und eine menschliche Gestalt beisammen und unterhielten sich. Worüber, konnte er nicht verstehen, aber die menschliche Gestalt schien nicht besonders erfreut zu sein, über das, was der Zentaur ihr mitzuteilen schien. Severus hockte sich in den Schnee hinter einen großen Baum und verfolgte die Szenerie. Der Zentaur drehte sich um und lief tiefer in den Wald hinein, wohingegen die menschliche Gestalt noch eine Weile mit gesenktem Kopf stehen blieb. Severus konnte noch immer nicht sagen, ob es sich um eine Schülerin oder eine Erwachsene handelte, die Kapuze verdeckte das Gesicht. Und er wollte nicht unbedingt einer Lehrerin in die Arme laufen, also blieb er in seinem Versteck.  
  
Florence war kalt, innerlich weit mehr als äußerlich. Es war, als hätte man ihr einen Eiszapfen in den Magen gelegt. Was Frowin, der Zentaurenfreund ihres Onkels Albus Dumbledore ihr geweissagt hatte, war schlimmer, als sie befürchtet hatte. In ihren Sorgen versunken machte sie sich auf den Rückweg. "Ist es nicht etwas kalt heute für ein nächtliches Schwätzchen im Wald?" wollte eine frostige Stimme plötzlich hinter ihr wissen. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, zu wem die Stimme gehörte. "Und ist es nicht etwas zu spät für einen Slytherin mit einschlägiger Schulakte, um sich im Verbotenen Wald herum zu treiben?" fragte sie zurück und drehte sich zum Sprecher um. Ein völlig durchgefrorener Severus Snape stand vor ihr, die bläulich angelaufenen Finger um einen Besenstil geklammert. Er legte den Kopf schräg und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Sieht aus, als hätten wir ein Patt, was?" fragte er nun nicht mehr so unfreundlich. Florence beschloss, nicht zu erwähnen, daß sie im Gegensatz zu Severus hier sein durfte und schwieg. Schließlich lächelte sie (ihm schien wirklich sehr, sehr kalt zu sein und bot fast ein Bild des frierenden Jammers) und entgegnete: "Nun, ich denke, ja. Sollte irgendetwas hiervon heraus kommen, könnte ich dich genauso anschwärzen, nicht wahr?" Schweigen. "Wir sollten besser wieder ins Schloss zurück, bevor wir erfrieren." Flo fror nicht so sehr, sie war diese Temperaturen gewöhnt, aber Severus würde zu Eis erstarren, wenn sie ihn nicht bald dazu bringen würde, wieder geheizte Räume aufzusuchen. Wer weiß, wie lange er schon draußen war. "Nun komm schon, oder willst du als Tiefkühlkost wie bei den Muggeln enden?" Sie zog sanft an seinem Umhang und setzte sich in Bewegung. 'Wahrscheinlich weiß er gar nicht mehr, in welche Richtung er gehen muß!' dachte sie bei sich und geleitete ihn aus dem Wald heraus. Als Severus die vertrauten Türme Hogwarts' wieder sah, war ihm etwas wohler zumute. Er hätte allein den Weg nicht wieder zurück gefunden, außer, er wäre geflogen, aber seine Finger hätten sich nicht mehr am Besen festhalten können, von daher war er dankbar, daß Florence ihm den Weg zeigte. Es begann wieder zu schneien, kurz bevor sie das Schlossportal erreichten. "Flo?" "Ja?" "Kein Wort. Zu niemandem. Bitte." Bitte? Hatte er gerade bitte gesagt? Zweifelnd schaute sie Severus an, und er schien wirklich nicht glücklich oder überheblich zu sein. Er hatte wohl ziemlich viel Angst davor, seine Eltern könnten etwas davon erfahren. "Ich schwöre! Wenn du auch still bist." Sie lächelte ihm nun aufmunternd zu und dachte 'Nicht auch noch diskutieren hier draußen, sonst bekommt er noch eine Lungenentzündung!' Er nickte nur und stolperte steifbeinig in die Vorhalle. Niemand war dort, also standen sie beide noch mit gesenkten Köpfen voreinander bis Florence "Gute Nacht und tau' schön auf!" sagte und sich umdrehte, um die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu gehen. Severus blieb noch eine Weile, bis er den Großteil seiner Beine und Füße wieder spürte, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den Slytherin - Bereich machte. Aus den Schatten löste sich eine weitere Gestalt, die belustigt lächelte, als beide Schüler außer Sichtweite waren. 'Nun, soviel dazu!' dachte Albus Dumbledore bei sich und begab sich nun selbst auf den Weg zu seinem warmen Bett.  
  
Nun, da er definitiv wußte, daß Florence Farstalker die nächtliche Spaziergängerin war, schnüffelte Severus Snape ihr nicht mehr so oft hinter her. Er sah sie oft genug im Unterricht oder in der Bibliothek, darum entgingen ihm auch einige Dinge, die sich bis zu den Sommerferien ereigneten. Wenn sie sich irgendwo auf den Gängen oder in der Bibliothek trafen und sonst niemand in der Nähe war, lächelten sie sich oft kurz an, nur um möglichst schnell mit roten Köpfen wieder auseinander zu stieben. Waren andere dabei, blieb es nur bei einem kurzen Blickkontakt, unauffällig und unverdächtig. Gelegentlich sah er sie nachts wieder in den Wald schleichen, verfolgte sie aber nicht wieder. Er war zwar sehr neugierig, was Florence dort zu suchen hatte, denn eine Unterhaltung mit Zentauren fand er persönlich nicht unbedingt für so erstrebenswert, dafür erwischt zu werden, aber er konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, daß die Unterhaltung mit Frowin in jener Nacht nur die Ausnahme war. Wenn er gewußt hätte, daß sie meistens nur meditierend auf einer Lichtung saß, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich für schwachsinnig erklärt. So aber mußte er annehmen, daß sie viel Kontakt mit Zentauren pflegte, vielleicht wollte sie ja später als Seherin arbeiten, zuzutrauen war es ihr.  
  
Florence hatte längst herausgefunden, daß Severus sich öfter nachts auf dem Astronomieturm aufhielt, von wo aus er sie beobachten konnte, da er aber dicht gehalten hatte, machte sie ihm auch keine Schwierigkeiten deswegen. Zu gern hätte sie sich noch einmal mit ihm unterhalten, aber es fehlte ein Aufhänger für ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Sie beobachtete ihn gelegentlich im Unterricht und oft genug mußte sie feststellen, daß auch er sie beobachtete, allerdings nicht mehr so eindringlich und forschend wie noch vor Weihnachten. Sirius regte sich immer noch über Snape auf und ließ nun seinerseits Florence nur noch selten aus den Augen (was auf Dauer ziemlich lästig war), hatte aber auch zugeben müssen, daß Severus nicht mehr so aufdringlich war. Remus versuchte noch bis Ostern, Florence mit Sirius zu verkuppeln, nachdem Florence ihn aber ziemlich heftig zurecht gewiesen hatte, gab er es auf. Schließlich wollte er seine Freundin ja nicht durch so eine Aktion verlieren, auch wenn er immer noch fand, daß die beiden gut zusammen passten. Zumindest hatte Lily ihm das eingeredet, die nun ganz offiziell mit James zusammen war.  
  
In dem letzten halben Jahr zwischen Weihnachten und den Sommerferien verhielten sich die Slytherins und die Gryffindors fast auffällig ruhig, allerdings waren auch ausnahmslos alle mit den Prüfungsvorbereitungen beschäftigt. Durch den haushohen Sieg der Slytherins gegen Gryffindor im Quidditch zu Beginn des Schuljahres gingen sowohl der Quidditch- wie auch der Hauspokal in diesem Jahr an die Slytherins. Doch die Gryffindors hatten längst begonnen, ihre Geheimwaffe für die nächste Saison zu trainieren. Noch einmal sollte den Slytherins nicht so einfach der Sieg in die Hände fallen und dafür gab es nur eine Lösung: Severus Snape mußte während der Spiele gegen Gryffindor beschäftigt werden. 


	4. Wahrheit Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 - Die frühen Jahre III oder Kleinigkeiten und Katastrophen von Molly  
  
Die Sommerferien schienen einfach kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Severus verließ sein Zimmer anfangs fast nur noch für die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten mit seinen Eltern, und das war schon quälend genug, doch nun kam auch noch ständig Besuch ins Haus. Und das hieß, daß er jedesmal vorgestellt wurde, wobei sein Vater ständig auf die guten Noten verwies, die sein Sohn mit nach Haus gebracht hatte.  
  
Ihm gegenüber hatte Mr. Snape nie in den letzten Jahren auch nur das kleinste bißchen davon durchblicken lassen, daß er stolz auf Severus war. Und Severus selbst glaubte auch nicht daran, da sein Vater sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht geändert hatte oder etwas Nettes zu ihm sagte, wenn kein Besuch in der Nähe war. Sobald wieder einer dieser ominösen Besucher das Haus der Familie Snape betrat, wurde Severus vorgeführt wie eine Zirkusattraktion und danach wieder auf sein Zimmer geschickt. Auch für den heutigen Abend hatte sein Vater wieder einen Besucher "von größter Bedeutung" angedroht und Severus wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine plötzliche Erkrankung, die ihn vor der anstehenden peinlichen Vorführung bewahren würde. Doch soviel Glück hatte er natürlich nicht.  
  
Allerdings wäre es fast soweit gekommen, wenn seine Mutter nicht mittlerweile soviel Übung darin gehabt hätte, ihren Sohn wieder zusammen zu flicken. Mrs. Snape schien noch nie so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein, wie an diesem Tag. Als sie allerdings Severus die mittlerweile fast schulterlangen Haare kürzen wollte, sträubte sich der 15jährige energisch dagegen. Dies hatte zur Folge, daß sein Vater, der ebenfalls ziemlich aufgeregt schien, ihm einen fröhlichen Cruciatus - Fluch verpaßte und diesen erst spät und nur auf Drängen seiner Frau aufhob.  
  
Solche Schmerzen hatte Severus bisher erst selten erleben müssen und war schon bereit zu sterben, damit sie endlich nachließen, als er sich plötzlich fast liebevoll von seiner Mutter umsorgt in seinem Bett wiederfand. "Severus, ich entschuldige mich für das Benehmen deines Vaters. Er ist nervös. Unser Besuch von heute Abend ist wirklich ausgesprochen wichtig für uns alle. Wir möchten nur, daß du einen guten Eindruck machst. Das könnte über deine gesamte Zukunft entscheiden, glaube mir... Und nun mach den Mund auf und trink das hier, dann geht es dir gleich besser!" Widerwillig tat Severus wie geheißen und schluckte einen ekelhaft riechenden Trank, der noch ekelhafter schmeckte, als er roch.  
  
Gegen abend war er wieder in der Lage, aufzustehen und nicht allzu schmerzverzerrt auszusehen. Als er schließlich das Speisezimmer betrat, war der Besucher bereits eingetroffen. Es war ein älterer, unglaublich dürrer Zauberer mit einem Gesicht, das ein bißchen an eine Schlange erinnerte. Seine rotglühenden Augen richteten sich auf Severus und dem Jungen wurde plötzlich speiübel. "Ah, ich bemerke, daß Sie ihren Sohn recht hart zu zügeln wissen, Snape. Gut, gut. Was hat der Schlingel denn heute angestellt, daß Sie ihm gleich einen Unverzeihlichen antun mußten?" fragte der Fremde lächelnd, ohne den Blick von dem Jungen zu nehmen. "Er hat es gewagt, seiner Mutter zu widersprechen, Mylord!" antwortete Mr. Snape kalt. Severus war wie hypnotisiert von den roten Augen des fremden Magiers und spürte, wie seine Beine ihm bald den Dienst versagen würden, als seine Mutter ihn sanft am Arm nahm und zu seinem Platz am Eßtisch führte. Auch ihr schien nicht wohl zu sein bei dem Besucher. Wie hatte sein Vater den Mann genannt? Mylord? Daß er ein mächtiger Zauberer sein mußte, war Severus schon klar, aber jemanden gleich Mylord zu nennen? Der Fremde stierte ihn immer noch an, kalt und berechnend. "Ich habe gehört, du seist auf dem Wege, ein guter Giftmischer zu werden. Ist dem so?" fragte er nun nicht mehr lächelnd. Severus blickte unsicher zu seinem Vater, der ihm mit einem Nicken anwies, zu antworten. "Ich gebe mir Mühe." antwortete er und versuchte nicht so verschüchtert zu klingen, wie er sich fühlte. Der Fremde war ihm unangenehm und er kämpfte verzweifelt seine aufkommende Angst nieder. Der Fremde starrte ihn noch kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick endlich von ihm nahm und sich wieder kalt lächelnd an Mr. Snape wandte. "Ja, der Junge könnte noch eine interessante Entwicklung machen. Talent, Stolz und den nötigen Ernst hat er. Ich werde sicher ein Auge auf ihn behalten." ließ er sich vernehmen und wandte sich nun völlig anderen Themen zu, wofür Severus unglaublich dankbar war. Da er immer noch geschwächt war, wurde ihm erlaubt, zurück in sein Zimmer zu kehren, nachdem das Abendessen vorüber war.  
  
Er legte sich sofort ins Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Wer war dieser Mann? Und was sollte das heißen, er würde ein Auge auf ihn haben? Was hatten seine Eltern für seine Zukunft denn geplant? Severus wußte selbst noch überhaupt nicht, was später aus ihm werden sollte, aber er hatte ja auch noch drei Jahre Schule vor sich, Zeit genug, wie er fand, um sich etwas zu überlegen. Erschöpft schlief er letztendlich ein, mit den Gedanken wieder in der Schule und voll der Hoffnung, dieses Jahr endlich den Mut und die Gelegenheit zu finden, ein normales Gespräch mit Florence Farstalker zu beginnen. Er vermißte sie.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Severus hoch und bemerkte, daß er nicht allein im Zimmer war. Seine Mutter saß auf seiner Bettkante und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, das konnte er sogar im blassen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster ins Zimmer schien, erkennen. Sie drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen und flüsterte, er solle sich still verhalten. Noch nie hatte er seine Mutter so erlebt und er gehorchte überrascht. "Dein Vater hat heute die Weichen für deine Zukunft gestellt und du tust gut daran, ihm zu gehorchen. Der Dunkle Lord ist bereits sehr mächtig und er wird gut für die Seinen sorgen, wenn er die Macht errungen hat." flüsterte sie schnell und deckte ihren Sohn zu, bevor sie leise das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Im Nachhinein stellte sich Severus oft die Frage, ob er den Selbstmord seiner Mutter vielleicht doch noch hätte verhindern können, wenn er in dieser Nacht versucht hätte, mit ihr zu reden. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie nicht mehr auf. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie noch die kleine Phiole, in der das tödliche Gift enthalten gewesen war. Sie hinterließ keine Nachricht, nur einen von Trauer gelähmten Sohn, dessen Vater auf ihren Tod keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Er war vom vorherigen Abend an einer der ersten Todesser im Gefolge Lord Voldemorts und der Tod seiner zweifelnden Ehefrau nahm ihm die Bürde ab, selbst dafür zu sorgen. Mrs. Snape wurde schnell und ohne große Feier beerdigt, unter den wenigen Trauergästen waren vor allem die neuen "Freunde" von Severus' Vater. Evan Rosiers Vater bot an, Severus für die letzten Wochen der Ferien zu sich und seiner Familie zu nehmen, ein Angebot, das Mr. Snape ohne zu zögern annahm, er hatte schließlich viel zu tun in der nächsten Zeit. In diesen Ferien brach das erste größere Stück aus der Seele von Severus Snape und viele sollten in den nächsten Jahren noch folgen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stand vor dem Käfig seines Phönix und fütterte ihn mit Zitronenkeksen. Wie er mochte auch sein eigenwilliges Haustier viele der Muggel - Spezialitäten, besonders, wenn es sich um etwas mit Zitronengeschmack handelte. Aber im Grunde wartete der Direktor der Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf einen Besucher, der zur Zeit viel Aufmerksamkeit verdiente. Es klopfte zaghaft an der Tür zu seinem Büro und Dumbledore bat darum, hereinzukommen. Im Türrahmen erschien ein Junge, der über die Ferien noch blasser, dünner und verschlossener geworden zu sein schien, als ehedem. "Ah, Severus, setz dich, setz dich..." Der Junge tat, wie ihm geheißen und blickte sich verstohlen in Dumbledores Büro um. Natürlich war er schon öfter hier gewesen, allerdings nur, nachdem er bei irgendetwas Unerlaubten erwischt worden war. Eine Einladung ohne Grund hatte er bisher noch nie erhalten. "Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, warum du hier bist, nicht wahr?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich und setzte sich selbst auf seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch voller seltsamer Instrumente und Stapeln von Papieren. Der Junge nickte und schaute ihm nun direkt in die Augen. "Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich etwas für dich tun kann, Severus. Ich habe natürlich von dem tragischen Tod deiner Mutter gehört..." Schweigen. "Severus?" "Ja..., Sir." "Gibt es etwas, das ich für dich tun kann?" 'Mich für immer hier lassen, daß ich nie wieder dorthin zurück muß. Mich in Ruhe lassen. Dich um mich kümmern....' vieles schoß Severus Snape durch den Kopf, doch er antwortete nur: "Nein, Sir." Dumbledore seufzte. "Nein?" sagte er und dachte 'Das glaube ich dir leider nicht, mein Junge.' Er versuchte irgendeine Regung in dem blassen Gesicht vor ihm zu erkennen. Wieder seufzte er. "Nun, wenn du deine Meinung änderst, bist du mir jederzeit willkommen. Auch Professor Dusk möchte dir helfen, wenn Du ihn läßt." Keine Reaktion, nur betretendes Schweigen. Fawkes, der Phönix fing leise an zu singen und der Junge drehte sich zu dem Vogel um. "Möchtest du ihn ein wenig füttern? Er mag Zitronenkekse, weißt du?" fragte Dumbledore lächelnd und reichte Severus einen Keks.  
  
Es war viel schlimmer, als Dumbledore befürchtet hatte. Severus Snape stand nun endgültig auf Platz eins seiner Liste von Sorgenkindern. Dieser Junge hatte nie gelernt, irgendein anderes Gefühl als Wut und Hass auszuleben und nun war er plötzlich ohne Mutter. Und sein Vater war Dumbledore noch nie sympathisch gewesen. Zudem hatten ihm seine Informanten Dinge über Mr. Snape erzählt, die er lieber nicht gehört hätte.  
  
Wenn er doch nur etwas tun könnte. Aber der Junge war so abweisend. Nun, er war erst seit gestern wieder hier in Hogwarts, vielleicht fing er sich noch. Und es waren erst etwas über zwei Wochen seit der Beerdigung vergangen und tiefe Wunden heilten nie so schnell, wenn überhaupt. Seine Nichte Florence trauerte ja auch noch um ihren Vater, auch wenn der Sommer ihr gut getan zu haben schien. Sie war plötzlich so erwachsen geworden. Sie stolperte zwar immer noch etwas gedankenverloren durch die Gegend, aber irgendwie schien sie in den letzten zwei Monaten gelernt zu haben, ihre Füße etwas besser zu koordinieren. Überhaupt schien sie eleganter geworden zu sein in ihrer ganzen Art. Chaotisch, aber elegant. Was für eine Beschreibung...  
  
Als Severus Snape in diesem Schuljahr das erste Mal Florence Farstalker wiedersah, hätte er sie fast nicht erkannt. Er hatte sie irgendwie kleiner in Erinnerung. Und unbeholfener. Und unglücklicher. Nun, SIE hatte wahrscheinlich etwas angenehmere Ferien verbracht als er. Die letzten zwei Wochen bei Evan hatten ihm zwar sehr geholfen, über den ersten Schmerz hinweg zu kommen, aber er stand immer noch unter Schock. In den letzten 24 Stunden ihres Lebens war seine Mutter ihm näher gekommen als in den 15 Jahren zuvor. Und dann floh sie in den Tod. Ließ ihn allein mit seinem Schmerz und seinem Vater. Severus hatte nicht gedacht, daß ihm seine Mutter trotz ihrer kühlen Art soviel bedeutet hatte. Im Grunde war er froh, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, denn hier war er zu Haus, wirklich zu Haus. Allerdings hatte er auch das eigentümliche Gefühl, daß ihn alle wie ein rohes Ei behandelten. Und wenn es etwas gab, was er wirklich nicht wollte, dann in Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken. Oder doch?  
  
Natürlich hatten auch die Gryffindors davon gehört, daß Severus' Mutter in den Ferien gestorben war. Selbst Sirius, der Severus wohl am wenigsten leiden konnte, hielt sich zurück mit seinen bissigen Kommentaren. Florence wußte nun überhaupt nicht mehr, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Daß ihr eigener Vater letztes Jahr gestorben war, wußten nur wenige. Aber er war auch alt gewesen und eines natürlichen Todes gestorben. Severus' Mutter hingegen war noch jung und hatte ihrem Leben selbst ein Ende gesetzt. Es erschien ihr auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, daß sich der Junge, an den sie oft in den Ferien hatte denken müssen, sich noch weiter in sich zurück gezogen hatte, aber als sie sich das erste Mal nach den Ferien wiedersahen, schien er von ihrem Anblick eher schockiert als erfreut zu sein. Und das war etwas, was wiederum Florence schockte. Sie war unbestritten enttäuscht gewesen, auch wenn sie verstand, daß er im Moment wohl an anderes denken mußte. Aber sie war enttäuscht und traurig darüber. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja auch einfach nur zuviel eingebildet.  
  
Die erste Schulwoche verlief ruhig und ohne große Überraschungen, zumindest bis Freitagnachmittag. Zaubertrankunterricht bei Professor Salve stand auf dem Stundenplan, Gryffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins, zwei ganze Doppelstunden im Kerker. Keiner der Schüler war davon begeistert. Severus Snape war im Moment so ziemlich alles egal, er ließ sich völlig treiben. Florence Farstalker hingegen versuchte Severus so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, ihre anfängliche Enttäuschung war einem handfesten Liebeskummer gewichen über den sie sich zusätzlich auch noch ärgerte. Was hatte sie sich auch gedacht? Natürlich war er ihr nur hinterher geschlichen, um sie anschwärzen zu können. Und wenn er dabei nicht auch die Schulregeln hätte übertreten müssen, so daß Florence auch etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte, hätte er es auch ohne zu zögern getan. Als die Gryffindors im Kerkerlabor ankamen, hatten die Slytherins ihre Plätze schon eingenommen. Florence schaute sich kurz um und entdeckte einen teilnahmslos wirkenden Severus Snape zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden Evan Rosier und Lance Wilkes sitzen. Hinter sich hörten sie Professor Salve sie anweisen, sich zu setzen, während er selbst nach vorn zu seinem Lehrerpult durchging. "Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen. Bevor ich die Anwesenheitsliste verlese, möchte ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen, daß Sie in diesem Jahr fast ausschließlich in Partnerarbeit verschiedene Projekte bearbeiten werden. Direktor Dumbledore und ich sind der Meinung, daß Ihnen schon frühzeitig die Möglichkeit gegeben werden sollte, weitestgehend freie Aufgabenstellungen bearbeiten zu können. Rezepte aus Büchern nachzubrauen haben Sie in den vergangenen vier Jahren ja schon erlernt und sollte Ihnen nicht mehr allzuviel Schwierigkeiten bereiten. In den Projekten sollen sie Ihre eigene Kreativität einbringen und zeigen, daß Sie in der Lage sind, die verschiedenen Reaktionen der einzelnen Zutaten miteinander richtig einzuschätzen. Hoffen wir einmal, daß uns nicht allzu viele Kessel um die Ohren fliegen werden...." Der Großteil der Schüler stöhnte nach dieser Ankündigung laut auf und Sirius und Remus rückten gleichzeitig ihre Stühle näher an Florence heran. Beide waren nicht unbedingt die Begabtesten im Tränke brauen. Meistens profitierten sie von Florence' fast schon unnatürlicher Begabung, die öfter Explosionen im letzten Moment verhindern mußte, wenn einer von ihnen wieder einmal etwas zu großzügig mit den Zutaten umgegangen war. Professor Salve sprach jedoch noch weiter: "...ich werde nun die Anwesenheit verlesen und sie dabei gleich Ihrem Partner zuteilen. Ich werde die Teams so zusammenstellen, daß immer zwei ungefähr gleich starke Schüler zusammenarbeiten können, was die spätere Benotung etwas fairer machen wird..." Wieder lautes Stöhnen von Seiten der Schüler. Professor Salve konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Und damit ich Ihnen gleich allen die Hoffnung nehmen kann, lauten die Namen des ersten Teams Florence Farstalker und Severus Snape... Sie können sich nach der Verteilung zusammensetzen! Das zweite Team...." Mehr bekam Florence nicht mehr mit. Überrascht schaute sie rüber zu Severus, der sie genauso verblüfft ansah. Neben ihr stöhnte Remus Lupin laut auf. Er war mit Lance Wilkes in einem Team, und der war trotz der ständigen Unterstützung durch Severus bekanntermaßen der Schlechteste im Kurs.  
  
Nachdem Professor Salve die Verteilung der Schüler abgeschlossen hatte, packte Florence ihre Sachen mit einem unguten Gefühl wieder ein und machte sich gerade auf den Weg hinüber zu dem betreten drein blickenden Severus, als sie Sirius leise gezischte Warnung vernahm: "Laß dich bloß nicht aushorchen! Der Quidditch - Pokal soll schließlich dieses Jahr wieder unserer werden!" "Sonst hast du keine Sorgen?" fauchte Florence zurück. Manchmal war Sirius ein echter Hornochse. Severus schob seine Sachen ein wenig auf dem Tisch zusammen, während Florence sich setzte und einen wütenden Blick in Richtung Sirius abschoß, der sie genauso wütend anblickte, bevor Peter Pettigrew sich neben ihm niederließ. Professor Salve schrieb mit quietschender Kreide die Zutaten für einen Basistrank an die Tafel, aus dem seine Schüler einen Heiltrank gegen Erkältungen fertigen sollten. Sie schrieben die Rezeptur ab und hatten danach die Gelegenheit, sich mit ihren Partnern zu beraten. Zuerst sagten weder Severus noch Florence etwas, bis sie gleichzeitig anfingen, zu sprechen. Florence mußte lachen und ließ Severus den Vortritt, der zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ebenfalls wieder lächelte. "Ich denke hauptsächlich an Fegekraut und Glockenwurz, was meinst du?" "Herzblümchen und Dreiblatt gegen Husten und Fieber dazu. Vielleicht etwas Hundsrose?" "Nicht schlecht... noch etwas Absinth und das ganze wirkt schneller..." Ehe sie sich versahen, steckten sie mitten in einer Diskussion über Kräuter und Dosierungen der einzelnen Zutaten, was Professor Salve mit einem Lächeln und Sirius Black mit finsterstem Blick zur Kenntnis nahmen. Am Ende des Unterrichts hatten Florence und Severus einen sehr wirksamen Heiltrank zustande gebracht, dessen einziger Nachteil es war, daß den Patienten noch Stunden nach der Einnahme die Ohren rauchten. Professor Salve war mit beiden ausgesprochen zufrieden und ließ Madam Pomfrey das Rezept noch am selben Tag zukommen, immerhin stand die Erkältungszeit vor der Tür. Es war eine gute Idee von Dumbledore gewesen, die beiden zusammen zu setzen, davon war Professor Salve nun endgültig überzeugt. Von den anderen Gryffindor - Slytherin - Paarungen war er allerdings weniger begeistert: Lupin und Wilkes hatten gerade mal den Basistrank zustande gebracht und Lestrange und Potter waren nur mit Mühe davon abzuhalten gewesen, sich im Unterricht zu prügeln.  
  
Der Unterricht hatte sowohl Severus wie auch Florence gut getan. Sie verabredeten sich für Sonntagnachmittag in der Bibliothek für die Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke und gingen gut gelaunt ins Wochenende. Florence war sich nun sicher, daß Severus seltsames Verhalten in den letzten Tagen nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte und war beruhigt. Bis Sirius sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors abfing. "Na, wie lief's denn mit dem Ekel?" Florence war völlig verdattert: "Bitte? Ich glaub', ich höre nicht recht!" "Na du und Snape! Ihr scheint euch ja prächtig amüsiert zu haben!" "Entschuldige mal, ich wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen arbeiten! Professor Salve hat uns zusammengesetzt, falls du dich erinnerst!" "Das ist trotzdem kein Grund, sich gleich mit ihm anzufreunden! Ich habe gehört, wie ihr euch für Sonntag verabredet habt..." Sirius Gesicht war zornesrot und er ballte die Fäuste. "Erstens treffen wir uns nur für die Hausaufgaben und zweitens geht dich das ja wohl nichts an! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?" Florence gute Laune war verflogen. Im Grunde war es ihr peinlich, da Sirius zum Teil recht hatte: sie freute sich über die Möglichkeit, etwas Zeit mit Severus zu verbringen und ihn besser kennenzulernen. Trotzdem hatte er kein Recht dazu, ihr so eine Szene zu machen. "Für wen ich mich halte? Für einen Gryffindor selbstverständlich! Und zwar einen, der keinen Wert auf die Gesellschaft von Slytherins legt! Und für was hältst du dich?" An diesem Punkt schritt Remus Lupin ein, bevor Florence irgendetwas entgegnen konnte: "Hey, Sirius, das geht nun wirklich zu weit. Ich bin schließlich auch mit einem Slytherin in einem Team, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Und wenn Flo mit Snape gut zurecht kommt im Unterricht heißt das noch lange nicht, daß sie eine schlechte Gryffindor ist!" Florence schnaubte verächtlich und rannte in den Mädchenschlafsaal hoch. Sirius war doch einfach nur eifersüchtig! Sie war so unglaublich wütend!  
  
Severus gute Laune hingegen hielt etwas länger an. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen erschien ihm nicht mehr alles so sinnlos. Zaubertränke hatte er schon immer gemocht und nun auch noch mit Florence in einem Team zu arbeiten ließ die Welt wieder etwas bunter für ihn erscheinen. Für einige Stunden vergaß er seinen Schmerz und sein Selbstmitleid. Für den nächsten Morgen stand Quidditch - Training auf dem Plan, das erste Spiel gegen Gryffindor stand bald an. Dadurch, daß der ehemalige Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft dieses Jahr nicht mehr zur Schule ging, war James Potter als bester Spieler sein Nachfolger geworden. Wer allerdings die freie Stelle als Treiber einnehmen würde, hüteten die Gryffindors wie ein Staatsgeheimnis.  
  
Sirius Black kochte vor Wut. Er stand an genau derselben Stelle wie Severus Snape letztes Jahr in der Bibliothek zwischen den Regalen und spähte durch dieselbe Lücke in den Büchern. Wie sie da saßen! Dutzende von Büchern um sich herum gestapelt, sich nett und höflich unterhaltend und sie lächelten! Und jetzt zupfte Snape ihr auch noch eine kleine Feder aus dem Haar! Das war zuviel! Er schob die Ärmel hoch und wollte gerade um die Ecke stürzen, um Severus Snape eine Abreibung zu verpassen, da traf ihn ein Schockzauber. "Irgendwann wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein..." flüsterte Remus Lupin leise und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Umhang. Lärm möglichst vermeidend zerrte er den bewußtlosen Sirius in eine etwas ruhigere und uneinsichtbarere Ecke der Bibliothek. Remus gefiel es zwar auch nicht, daß Florence so viel Zeit mit Severus verbrachte, aber es war ihre Entscheidung, wie und mit welchen Menschen sie umging. Flo war zu fast jedem nett, auch wenn sie jemanden nicht leiden konnte und er verstand, daß sie mit Snape einen höflichen Umgang pflegen mußte, immerhin waren die beiden in einer Arbeitsgruppe. Er sprang Wilkes ja schließlich auch nicht im Unterricht an die Kehle, nur weil er ein Slytherin war. Aber in dieser Beziehung waren sich Sirius und James Potter einfach zu ähnlich. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Sirius einen Slytherin als Partner bekommen hätte! Wenn es überhaupt noch eine Chance gab, Sirius und Florence zu verkuppeln, dann hätte er sie heute durch eine Prügelei mit Snape endgültig verspielt. Lily hatte Remus gebeten, ein Auge auf Sirius zu haben, da sie so etwas schon befürchtet hatte. Flo war trotzig genug, um gerade wegen so einer Aktion Dummheiten zu machen. Und daß Snape letztes Jahr ständig hinter ihr her geschlichen war, könnte auch durchaus... nun ja... Flo war auf ihre Art hübsch... und Remus hatte schon öfter bemerkt, daß die meisten Jungs ihr gegenüber Beschützergefühle entwickelten, wenn sie sie nur erst kannten... Er seufzte und setzte sich neben den immer noch betäubten Sirius auf den Boden. Er würde ihn erst aufwecken, wenn Florence und Snape die Bibliothek verlassen hatten. Es war besser, wenn sie nichts davon mitbekamen.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen bis Halloween verliefen angespannt aber ruhig. Sirius war wütend auf Remus und sprach kein Wort mit ihm. Florence blickte er bei jeder Gelegenheit vorwurfsvoll an und hielt sich sonst an James und Lily. Remus versuchte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Florence zu verbringen und ihre Wut auf Sirius zu dämpfen. "Warum tut er das? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr! Und ich kann sehr wohl entscheiden, mit wem ich rede und mit wem nicht!" beschwerte sich Florence und warf einen Stein in den See vorm Schloss. Remus seufzte: "Das weißt du doch..." "Er hat kein Recht dazu! Ich bin nicht mit ihm verheiratet! Und wenn er eifersüchtig ist, ist das sein Problem! Außerdem... ach, was soll's..." "Du magst ihn, stimmt's?" "Wen? Sirius? Ja, natürlich, wir sind doch eigentlich Freunde, außer, wenn er sich so hirnrissig benimmt wie zur Zeit..." Remus seufzte erneut. "Sirius meinte ich eigentlich gerade nicht... Ich meinte Snape..." Florence' Wangen bekamen einen rosa Schimmer, während sie Remus von unten anstarrte. Schnell drehte sie sich weg und suchte nach einem neuen Stein zum Werfen. "Und wenn dem so wäre? Ich meine, er ist ja nicht der Teufel in Menschengestalt, oder?" Ihre Stimme klang leicht verunsichert. "Nein, das sicher nicht. Er benimmt sich uns gegenüber nur ab und zu so, als ob..." Remus grinste und suchte nun ebenfalls einen Stein zum Werfen. "Zu mir ist er nett... außerdem macht es Spaß, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Wenigstens muß ich nicht jedes Mal befürchten, daß gleich der Kessel schmilzt, wenn ich mal zwei Minuten nicht hinschaue... Anders als mit euch beiden." Nun grinste auch Florence. "Na, na! Nu' wird mal nicht frech, ja? Können ja nicht alle solche Genies sein wie du und Snape... Ahnt er eigentlich schon, was am Samstag auf ihn zukommt?" "Wir haben nicht über Quidditch geredet, wenn du das meinst." Sie warfen noch eine Weile Steine in den See, bis Remus zu kalt wurde und das Halloween - Festessen nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten ließ.  
  
Severus Snape war glänzender Laune, als er mit den anderen Slytherin - Spielern hinaus auf das Quidditch - Feld ging. Er hatte das letzte Spiel gegen Gryffindor noch in bester Erinnerung. "Und diesmal erwisch' Potter nach Möglichkeit richtig, ja?" hatte ihm der Kapitän seiner Mannschaft, Tim Rabanus, mit auf den Weg gegeben, und genau das hatte er auch vor. Die Gryffindorspieler drehten bereits über ihren Köpfen ein paar Aufwärmrunden. Den Slytherins war es bis zum Spiel nicht gelungen herauszufinden, wer der neue Treiber der Gryffindors war und von unten konnte Severus nicht allzuviel erkennen. Also ließ er sich einfach überraschen. Das Spiel wurde von Professor Flitwick ("Und heute will ich ein faires Spiel sehen, haben Sie mich verstanden?") angepfiffen und Severus stieg höher, um in die Nähe von James Potter zu kommen. "Ihr laßt euch auch nie was Neues einfallen, was Snape?" rief James ihm zu und grinste. Severus würdigte ihn keiner Antwort und hielt stattdessen Ausschau nach einem Klatscher. Kaum hatte er einen, schlug er ihr hart auf James zu. Keine Sekunde später mußte er genau demselben Klatscher selbst ausweichen, der neue Treiber der Gryffindors hatte sich blitzschnell zwischen Severus und James gebracht und den Ball zurückgeschlagen. Severus traute seinen Augen nicht, als er den neuen Spieler der Gryffindors erkannte: unschuldig grinsend schwebte da Florence Farstalker direkt vor ihm. "Hi Severus!" rief sie ihm zu und grinste noch breiter, bevor sie wieder in die Tiefe hinabstieß um einen Jäger der Gryffindors zu beschützen. "Wie du siehst, haben wir eine Neue dabei! Und sie wird sich ausgiebig um dich kümmern, während ich das Spiel für Gryffindor gewinne!" lachte ihm James entgegen, bevor auch er davonzog. Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, fand Severus die Idee der Gryffindors sogar ziemlich lustig. Er hatte gar nicht gewußt, daß Florence auch eine gute Fliegerin war. Wahrscheinlich war sie nur deshalb nicht schon früher in die Mannschaft aufgenommen worden, weil sie nie besonderes Interesse für Quidditch aufgebracht hatte.  
  
Die Slytherins verloren dieses Spiel nach über zwei Stunden mit 90 zu 180 Punkten, da James Potter ziemlich lange brauchte, um den Schnatz zu fangen und die restlichen Slytherin - Spieler genauso brutal und rücksichtslos spielten, wie in der letzten Saison. Severus und Florence hingegen amüsierten sich prächtig, indem sie sich ständig gegenseitig die Klatscher um die Ohren schlugen. Für das Publikum auf den Tribünen schien es, als würden die beiden ihr eigenes Spiel betreiben, aber letztendlich ging die Rechnung der Gryffindors doch auf: Severus Snape hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht von Florence vom Besen geschossen zu werden und hatte keine Zeit, sich um James Potter zu kümmern. Severus war der einzige Slytherin - Spieler, der mit einem Lächeln vom Platz ging, oder besser: humpelte. Florence hatte ihn einige Male getroffen: seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, als er sich so schnell wegducken mußte, daß er mit dem Mund auf seinen Besenstiel geknallt war und ein Klatscher hatte seinen rechten Fuß hart gestreift. Wäre er nicht verletzt worden, hätte er sich von seinen Mitspielern wahrscheinlich eine Tracht Prügel statt nur einer Standpauke eingefangen.  
  
Im Krankenflügel herrschte Hochbetrieb, fast wie an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Alle Spieler hatten kleinere Blessuren und waren nach dem Spiel teils so erschöpft und durchgefroren, daß sie erst einmal von Madam Pomfrey versorgt werden mußten. Florence drückte sich einen vom Madam Pomfreys magischen "Feuer und Eis"- Beuteln (sie wurden je nach Bedarf entweder heiß oder kalt, im Momentan war ihrer eiskalt) auf ihr linkes Auge, das sich bereits bläulich zu verfärben begann. Auch Severus war nicht unbedingt sanft mit ihr umgegangen, aber wenigstens hatte dieser Nachmittag Spaß gemacht. Und sie hatten gewonnen. Sirius war direkt nach dem Spiel zu ihr gekommen und ihr gratuliert für ihre Leistung (wahrscheinlich war er nun doch wieder davon überzeugt, daß Florence eine richtige Gryffindor war) und sie zur Krankenstation gezerrt. Im Moment stand er gerade bei James Potter (verstauchter Arm nach Kontakt mit dem Kapitän der Slytherins) am Bett und plauderte mit ihm. Als jemand in das Bett neben ihr verfrachtet wurde, mußte sie den ganzen Kopf umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer es war, da der Eisbeutel ihr die Sicht in diese Richtung nahm. Neben ihr saß ein lächelnder Severus Snape auf seinem Bett, der sie wahrscheinlich noch breiter angegrinst hätte, wenn dabei nicht seine Lippe wieder aufplatzen würde. "Gutes Spiel! Nur am Ergebnis müßte noch etwas gefeilt werden!" flüsterte er ihr leise zu. "Wieso? Gryffindor hat gewonnen, das ist das Ergebnis, wie es sein sollte!" flüsterte sie lächelnd zurück. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile flüsternd, bis Sirius Black sich zwischen sie stellte. Worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten, hatte er nicht verstehen können aber er wollte nicht schon wieder eine Szene machen. Die letzten Wochen waren schlimm genug gewesen, denn Remus hatte ihn öfter darauf hingewiesen, daß Florence stinksauer auf ihn war es seine Schuld war, wenn sie nicht mit ihm redete. Also räusperte er sich nur vernehmlich und ließ verlauten: "Flo, Madam Pomfrey sagt, du könntest gehen, wenn du willst. Diese Salbe sollst du auf dein Auge machen, dann wird morgen kaum noch etwas zu sehen sein!" Er reichte ihr eine kleine Salbentube und funkelte Severus wütend an. Dieser hatte nur einen verächtlichen Blick für Sirius übrig und ließ sich widerspruchslos von Madam Pomfrey, die gerade zu ihm herüber geeilt kam, verarzten. Beim Hinausgehen hatte Florence ihm noch einmal verstohlen zugelächelt und er hätte wohl den restlichen Nachmittag auf Wolke Sieben verbracht, wenn Madam Pomfrey etwas sanfter mit seinem Fuß umgegangen wäre. "Aua! Geht's noch etwas brutaler? Ich steh' auf Schmerzen!" fauchte Severus die Vorsteherin der Krankenstation an, die ihm daraufhin mit einem spöttischen Grinsen den Fuß noch etwas weiter verbog, um ihn zu bandagieren. 


	5. Wahrheit Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 - Die frühen Jahre IV oder Verräter von Molly  
  
Pünktlich zu Beginn der Weihnachtsferien hatte es in der Nacht heftig geschneit und nun flogen nur noch vereinzelte Schneeflocken vom weiß - grauen Himmel. Albus Dumbledore beobachtet von seinem Büro aus die Abfahrt der meisten Schüler seiner Schule. Lärmend und schnatternd stiegen sie in die pferdelosen Kutschen ein, die sie zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade bringen sollten, der ersten Station in die Ferien. So unschuldig und nichts ahnend wäre er auch gern noch einmal gewesen, gerade jetzt, wo die Nachrichten fast ausnahmslos nur noch schlecht waren, die ihn erreichten. Er seufzte tief und die Sorgen schienen ihn zu erdrücken. Der Schulrat hatte ihm verboten, den Schülern etwas zu verraten von den Dingen, die sich draußen in der Welt abspielten, die Eltern der Kinder sollten es ihnen selbst sagen oder unterlassen. Selten war Dumbledore einer Meinung mit dem Schulrat oder dem Ministerium für Zauberei, besonders jetzt nicht. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Erwachsenen war Albus Dumbledore der Meinung, daß Kinder schon früh die Welt, in der sie lebten, erkennen mußten. Es brachte nichts, sie bis zur Vollendung der Schulzeit in Watte zu hüllen und dann unvorbereitet ins kalte Wasser der Realität zu stoßen. Der Schwarzmagier, der sich Lord Voldemort nannte, war nur noch einen Handstreich davon entfernt, die Macht endgültig an sich zu reißen. Seine Anhänger, die im allgemeinen "Todesser" (in Anlehnung an die Beef Eaters, der Ehrengarde der Muggel - Königin von Großbritannien) genannt wurden, waren mittlerweile so zahlreich wie eine kleine Armee. Niemand wußte, wer genau zu ihnen gehörte und das Mißtrauen der Zauberer und Hexen untereinander wuchs schnell. Es würde wohl nur noch ein paar Wochen dauern, bis Voldemort sein Regime aus Angst, Terror und Mißtrauen vollständig ausgebaut haben könnte. Und Dumbledore wußte, daß dieses Regime viele Jahre herrschen würde. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Es wurde langsam Zeit, daß er die Weihnachtsgeschenke verpackte. Aus einer Schublade zog er eine kleine Schneekugel, in der ein kleiner Gargoyle saß und Grimassen schnitt. Wenn man die Kugel schüttelte, machte der Gargoyle einige nette Kunststücke. Es war zwar kein richtiges Haustier, aber es würde Severus Snape vielleicht ein bißchen aufmuntern. Wenn er nicht gerade in der Nähe von Florence Farstalker war, wirkte er immer sehr deprimiert und verschlossen. Für Florence hatte er eine kleine Laterne, die nie ausging, wenn man es nicht wollte, besorgt. Sie konnte auch an einem Reisebesen befestigt werden, damit man auch in der Dunkelheit immer sah, wohin man gerade flog. Er holte noch weitere Geschenke aus den Schubladen seines Schreibtisches hervor, die meisten für seine Lehrer und Freunde in Großbritannien. Die anderen Pakete hatte er schon vor Tagen abgeschickt, da sie etwas länger unterwegs sein würden. Zum Schluß zog er noch Geschenkpapier und bunte Bänder hervor. Er tippte sie leicht mit dem Zauberstab an und das Papier begann, sich eigenständig um die Geschenke zu wickeln, schließlich verzierten die Bänder, sich ebenfalls selbst bewegend, die Päckchen. Weihnachten. Noch nie zuvor war Albus Dumbledore so wenig danach zumute wie dieses Jahr.  
  
Severus Snape drehte das kleine Päckchen immer wieder in der Hand hin und her. Er wußte nicht, wie er es Florence zukommen lassen sollte. Es war Heiligabend und morgen früh sollte sie es am Fuße ihres Bettes vorfinden, aber wie sollte er das anstellen? Selbst wenn er das Paßwort für den Gryffindorturm gewußt hätte, wäre es immer noch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, unbemerkt in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Fünftklässler zu gelangen. Er könnte es ihr natürlich auch ganz einfach morgen früh öffentlich überreichen und sich zum Narren machen.  
  
Er seufzte tief und stützte sich auf der Balustrade des Astronomieturms ab, nachdem er das mittlerweile ziemlich zerknittert aussehende Geschenk wieder zurück in seinen Umhang gesteckt hatte. Seit Wochen trug er es immer bei sich und hatte gehofft, irgendwann einmal so nahe an Florence heranzukommen, daß er es ihr unbemerkt in die Tasche stecken konnte. Aber im Zaubertrankunterricht ließ ihn Sirius Black nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, da war nichts zu machen. Wenn sie gemeinsam in der Bibliothek Hausaufgaben machten, saßen sie einander gegenüber und vor Weihnachten war sehr viel dort los gewesen wegen der Prüfungen. Sie sollte nicht wissen, von wem das Geschenk kam. Es war ihm schon peinlich genug gewesen, es in Hogsmeade zu besorgen. Er hatte in dem Kramladen eine ganze Menge einzukaufen gehabt und das Geschenk ganz zuunterst auf den Tresen gelegt beim Bezahlen. Die Hexe hinter dem Tresen hatte ihn wissend angegrinst, als sie es entdeckte. "Soll ich es unauffällig als Geschenk einpacken?" hatte sie gewispert, mit dem Kopf auf die Idioten Lance und Evan weisend, die gerade dabei waren, die Sonderangebote für Quidditch zu durchwühlen und dabei alles uninteressante auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Er hätte das Geschenk letztes Wochenende mit der Eule aufgeben sollen, als sie wieder in Hogsmeade waren. Aber dann wäre es zu früh angekommen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, morgen früh, noch bevor die anderen wach wurden, in die Eulerei der Schule zu schleichen und eine Schuleule los zuschicken. Wenn nicht, würde er wohl oder übel bis zum nächsten Mal in Hogsmeade mit dem Päckchen durch die Gegend laufen müssen.  
  
"Ist dir nicht kalt?" fragte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm. Entsetzt drehte Severus sich um und sah in Florence Farstalker's lächelndes Gesicht. "Verflucht, hast du mich erschreckt!" würgte er hervor und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. "Upps... Entschuldige. Ich hatte dich nur hier oben stehen sehen und als ich dir zugewunken habe, hast du nicht reagiert. Also dachte ich mir, ich schaue mal lieber nach, nicht daß du mit den Händen hier schon fest gefroren bist..." sie lächelte breit und blickte über die Balustrade nach unten. "Einen schönen Ausblick hast du hier..." Severus hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und wurde nun ärgerlich: "Was willst du hier? Wenn ich hier oben Gesellschaft haben wollte, würde ich Partyeinladungen verteilen!" Sofort biß sich er auf die Zunge, er hatte sie nicht so anfahren wollen. "Nein, würdest du nicht tun. Du willst am liebsten niemanden in deiner Nähe haben. Und da dem so ist, verschwinde ich jetzt besser." antwortete Florence kühl und drehte sich um zum Gehen. "Nicht, warte, ich hab's nicht so gemeint..." weiter kam er nicht, da sich Stimmen näherten. Erstaunt blickten sich Florence und Severus an, bevor sie gemeinsam auf die Seite des Turmes huschten, die am Weitesten vom Aufgang entfernt war. Die Stimmen wurden noch lauter, als die Tür aufging und Professor Quintus, der Lehrer für Astronomie und Madam Kite, die Fluglehrerin gemeinsam die Plattform des Turmes betraten. "... muß ich Ihnen unbedingt zeigen, meine Liebe! So eine Sternkonstellation kommt nur alle hundert Jahre vor!" 'Oh nein, das wird länger dauern!' dachte Florence und ein Blick ins Gesicht von Severus verriet ihr, daß er ähnliches befürchtete. Das große Teleskop war leider so nah am Ausgang, daß sie in jedem Fall gesehen werden würden, wenn sie versuchten, jetzt hinunter zu schleichen. Zu allem Überfluß schien Madam Kite auch noch nie zuvor hier oben gewesen zu sein und machte einen Rundgang um die Plattform, während Professor Quintus am Teleskop herum schraubte, um es richtig einzustellen. Severus bedeutete Florence, ihm zu folgen und huschte in eine dunkle Nische hinter der Figur von Rombus, dem Sternengucker.  
  
Eng aneinander gepresst saßen sie im Schatten der Figur und hatten ihre schwarzen Umhänge über ihre Gesichter gezogen, während die beiden Lehrer keine fünf Meter entfernt vor sich hin turtelten. Langsam zogen sie die Umhänge wieder von ihren Gesichtern und Severus verdrehte theatralisch die Augen über das Süßholzgeraspel der beiden Erwachsenen. Florence mußte kichern und biß in ihren Umhang.  
  
Die nächste Stunde über blieben sie so eng beieinander sitzen und kommentierten stumm das Geturtel. Es war Florence im Grunde peinlich, diese Liebesszenerie unfreiwillig mitzubekommen, noch dazu mit Severus Snape an ihrer Seite. Aber witzig war es schon. Urplötzlich wurde es ruhig. Das konnte nur bedeuten, daß die beiden Lehrer sich gerade küßten. Florence fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf stieg. Rasch blickte sie Severus an, in der Hoffnung, daß er gerade wieder eine Grimasse zog und der Situation die Peinlichkeit nahm. Dem war aber nicht so. Statt dessen schaute er sie nur mit seinen großen schwarzen Augen an und seine Miene war nicht zu deuten. Es dauerte nun nicht mehr lang, bis die Lehrer den Turm wieder verließen, aber Severus und Florence erschien es eine Ewigkeit. Mit hochroten Köpfen und rasenden Herzen saßen sie nebeneinander in der Nische und hofften, daß der jeweils andere nichts bemerken würde. Als sie sicher sein konnten, daß der Treppenaufgang zum Turm frei war, hasteten beide schnell hinunter und trennten sich, unten angekommen, grußlos und ohne sich noch einmal anzuschauen. Diese Nacht schliefen beide nicht viel, nur Severus war in einem Punkt zufrieden: er hatte Florence unbemerkt sein Geschenk in den Umhang stecken können.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Flo! Und Fröhliche Weihnachten!" zwitscherte Lily Evans am nächsten Morgen fröhlich vor sich hin und schüttelte Florence aus den Kissen, die mit einem dumpfen Poltern auf dem Fußboden aufkam. "Grummpfff... guten Morgen... das wäre er wohl gewesen..." murmelte Florence schlaftrunken, als sie sich auf dem Fußboden in eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzposition brachte. "Schau, du hast jede Menge Geschenke bekommen! Na los, mach sie schon auf, ich bin ja so gespannt, ich zeig dir auch meine..." plapperte Lily fröhlich. Florence hätte in diesem Augenblick eine Menge Dinge zuerst lieber gemacht, aber da sie ziemlich unweihnachtlich waren, ertrug sie das Geschnatter ihrer Zimmergenossin und krabbelte zurück in die Kissen. Lily reichte ihr ein Geschenk nach dem anderen und Florence öffnete sie brav nach einander. In Florence' Phantasie hatte Lily ein paar dicke Socken im Mund und hielt den Schnabel.  
  
Nach jeder Menge "Ahhhh" und "Ohhhh"s von Lily war Florence dem Weihnachtsfrühstück ein gutes Stück näher gekommen. Sie zogen sich hastig an und Florence griff nach ihrem Umhang, den sie in der Nacht achtlos auf das Fußende ihres Bettes geworfen hatte. Mit einigem Schwung flog ein kleines, zerknittertes Päckchen quer durchs Zimmer. "Oh, da war wohl noch eins! Entschuldige, das habe ich nicht gesehen..." stammelte Lily und krabbelte auf allen Vieren in der Ecke herum, in die das Geschenk geflogen war. Florence hingegen hielt ihren Umhang in der einen Hand hoch und beäugte ihn mißtrauisch. Ihr war ein anderer Gedanke gekommen, von dem sie Lily besser nichts erzählte. "Ah, hier ist es ja! Hoffentlich ist nichts kaputt gegangen!" sagte Lily und reichte Florence das Päckchen. Es war zerknittert und das Papier schon an einigen Ecken eingerissen, die Schleife ziemlich zerdrückt. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen war auch Florence neugierig, als sie das Geschenk auspackte. Zunächst kam nur ein kleiner dunkelblauer Samtbeutel zum Vorschein, in dem sich das eigentliche Geschenk verbarg. Vorsichtig zog Florence die Bänder auf und etwas silbernes glitt auf ihre Hand. "Au Mann, Flo! Da hat sich aber einer echt in Unkosten gestürzt!" Vorsichtig hielt Florence die Kette hoch und betrachtete den Anhänger genauer: es waren zwei kleine silberne Drachen, die sich eng umeinander geschlungen hatten. Wenn echte Drachen diese Position einnahmen, bereiteten sie gerade die Zeugung einer neuen Generation vor. Dieser Anhänger war eine eindeutige Liebeserklärung. "Ist denn keine Nachricht dabei?" fragte Lily neugierig, während Florence noch immer ungläubig ihr Geschenk anstarrte. "Nein, ich glaube wohl eher weniger..." Derjenige, der ihr das Geschenk gemacht hatte, wollte wohl auch lieber anonym bleiben. "Das mußt du sofort ummachen, komm ich helfe dir dabei..." bot sich Lily an. Florence winkte ab und verstaute das Geschenk wieder im Beutel, den sie in ihren Nachttisch legte. "Was soll denn das?" fragte Lily ungläubig. "So etwas ist viel zu schade, um es jeden Tag zu tragen. Ich weiß schon, wann ich es tragen werde..." Lily überlegte kurz, bevor sich ihre Miene wieder aufhellte. "Du meinst, zum Frühlingsball?" Florence nickte und zerrte Lily zum Frühstück hinunter.  
  
Unten in der Großen Halle war alles höchst weihnachtlich geschmückt und es waren sehr viel mehr Schüler dageblieben, als letztes Jahr, so daß sie sich dieses Jahr auf zwei kürzere Tische aufteilen mußten. Die Slytherins waren noch nicht in der Halle und so setzten sie sich zu Remus Lupin und James Potter, die dieses Jahr ebenfalls in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Die Tür flog auf und ein Haufen höchst ausgelassener Slytherins stürmte in die Halle, darunter auch Severus Snape, der einen Erstklässler unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Der Junge hatte wohl Heimweh und wollte nicht zum Frühstück gehen, also mußte er zu seinem Glück gezwungen werden. Während des Frühstücks konnte Florence Severus nicht sehen und so konzentrierte sie sich auf die Gespräche um sie herum. Sie hatte Lily auf dem Weg nach unten angewiesen, niemandem von dem letzten Geschenk zu erzählen, aber so ganz hatte sie ihre Zunge nicht im Zaum. "Flo, weißt du denn eigentlich schon, mit wem du zum Frühlingsball gehen wirst?" fragte sie bemüht unschuldig. Remus verdrehte die Augen und meinte nur: "Bis dahin sind es noch DREI Monate! Und wer weiß, ob er dieses Jahr überhaupt stattfindet. Sie sind doch schon seit Jahren am Überlegen, ob sie ihn nicht abschaffen sollen..." Florence schwieg und stocherte in ihrem Rührei herum. "Naja, Flo hatte den Ball nur vorhin kurz erwähnt, deshalb..." Lily grinste nun überhaupt nicht mehr unschuldig. James und Remus drehten nun die Köpfe zu Florence um, die Ihre Gabel auf den Teller fallen ließ, und Lily wütend anstarrte. "Was? Was ist? Ja, ich wurde bereits gefragt und ich habe auch schon zugesagt. Und ich weiß sogar schon, was ich anziehen werde, man höre und staune! Was habe ich eigentlich an mir, daß mir hier jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten das Frühstück verdorben werden muß? Letztes Jahr Snape und dieses Jahr ihr! Tolle Freunde seid ihr!" außer sich vor Wut stürmte Florence aus der Halle und rannte hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Zurück blieben James, Lily und Remus, die sich verblüfft anschauten. Und ein besorgter Severus Snape, der zwar nicht mitbekommen hatte, um was es ging, aber dem der überstürzte Abgang natürlich nicht entgangen war. Albus Dumbledore vermerkte in seinem Gedächtnis ein weiteres Thema, das er heute Abend mit Florence besprechen wollte...  
  
Die Wochen verstrichen für die Schüler ereignislos ins Land, abgesehen von den Gerüchten, die diejenigen, die über Weihnachten nach Haus gefahren waren, mitgebracht hatten. Ein großer Schwarzmagier schien ganz Großbritannien in Atem zu halten, allerdings war im "Tagespropheten" nichts davon zu lesen und so taten die meisten die Gerüchte als Spinnerei ab. Außerdem waren die älteren Schüler in Gedanken weit mehr mit dem anstehenden Frühlingsball beschäftigt. Am Wochenende vor den Osterferien sollte er stattfinden, direkt nach den Prüfungen also. Florence hatte sich wieder einigermaßen mit den anderen Gryffindors vertragen (Remus hatte tagelang zwischen den Fronten vermitteln müssen), hielt sich aber insgesamt im Hintergrund. Severus hatte sie nicht mehr auf dem Astronomieturm besucht, es war ihr klar geworden, daß er dort wirklich nur allein sein wollte, so wie sie im Verbotenen Wald ihre Einsamkeit pflegte. Ihre gemeinsamen Projekte im Zaubertrankunterricht versetzte alle, einschließlich Professor Salve immer wieder ins Staunen, auch wenn sie dafür hart arbeiten mußten, hatten sie viel Spaß dabei. Florence verlor kein Wort über die Kette mit dem hübschen Anhänger und trug sie auch nie. Severus kam schon der Verdacht, sie hätte das Geschenk vielleicht verloren. Oder es war ihr peinlich, mit so einem teuren und recht eindeutigen Liebessymbol am Hals durch die Gegend zu rennen. Den Abend auf dem Astronomieturm erwähnten beide nicht mehr. Gelegentlich alberten sie bei ihren sonntäglichen Arbeitssitzung in der Bibliothek ziemlich ausgelassen rum und erfanden die blödsinnigsten Tränke und Mixturen. Sirius Black war zwar immer noch eifersüchtig, spionierte den beiden aber nur noch selten hinterher. Und wenn, bog Remus Lupin ziemlich schnell um die nächste Ecke, den Zauberstab drohend schwingend.  
  
Zwei Wochen vor dem Ball kam Sirius zu Florence nach dem Geschichtsunterricht bei Professor Binns und druckste ziemlich herum, bis er sie schließlich fragte: "Würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Florence erbleichte und stammelte leicht betreten: "Ich würde schon, nur... ich bin schon... eingeladen worden..." "Wann? Von wem?" kam die prompte Nachfrage. Nun druckste Florence rum: "Ähem, nun ja... nicht so wichtig..." "Es ist Remus gewesen, nicht war? Oh, wie konnte er nur!" "Es hat nichts mit Remus zu tun... es ist jemand aus einem anderen H... einer anderen Klasse! Es tut mir leid, wirklich... aber es ist schon ewig her, daß ich gefragt wurde und ich hatte schon fest zugesagt..." Sirius schien mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein und wollte weiter nachbohren. "Hey, ihr zwei! Kommt schon, der nächste Unterricht fängt gleich an!" Wieder einmal war es Remus, der die Situation für Florence gerettet hatte und sie bekam langsam Gewissensbisse, da sie schon hundertfach in seiner Schuld stand, kam es ihr vor. In den nächsten Tagen wurde sie noch mehrfach von verschiedenen Jungs gefragt, und je näher der Tag des Balls kam, desto verzweifelter und flehentlicher klangen die Einladungen. Sie lehnte sie alle ab und beantwortete nie die Frage, mit wem sie denn nun hingehen würde. Zum Schluß glaubten fast alle, Florence hätte gelogen und wollte nur einfach generell nicht zum Ball, den letzten hatte sie ja auch offiziell lesend auf ihrem Bett verbracht. Allerdings fand der Ball auch an dem ersten Todestag ihres Vaters statt, und nur wenige wußten, daß sie in Wahrheit damit beschäftigt war, zu Heulen.  
  
"Wo bleiben die denn bloß?" fragte Sirius ungefähr zum hundertsten Mal und drehte nervös seine Runden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er war mit einer Viertklässlerin verabredet, die von den Mädchen aus der fünften Klasse eingeladen worden war, sich mit ihnen zusammen für den Ball fertigzumachen. James Potter saß gelassen in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und wartete geduldig auf das Erscheinen der Mädchen. Er ging mit Lily, mit wem wohl sonst? Remus Lupin stand an eine Säule angelehnt, um die Sirius ständig seine Runden zog. "Nun wart's schon ab. Je länger sie brauchen, desto schöner werden sie sich machen. Und darauf wirst Du ja wohl noch warten können...." Sirius starrte seinen Freund kurz grimmig an, bevor er wieder seine Kreise drehte. Remus ging mit überhaupt keinem Mädchen hin, doch Sirius glaubte ihm nicht. Er vermutete immer noch, daß Remus und Flo zusammen gingen und sie nur deshalb nicht sagte mit wem, damit Sirius nicht schon im Vorfeld völlig ausflippte. Peter Pettigrew hatte ein Mädchen aus der dritten Klasse gefragt und die anderen vermuteten heimlich, daß das Mädchen nur zugesagt hatte, weil sie sonst noch nicht auf den Ball hätte gehen dürfen. Auch sie wurde im Waschraum der Fünftklässlerinnen zurechtgemacht. Peter war mindestens eben so nervös wie Sirius, drückte dies aber nicht durch Kilometermärsche durchs Zimmer aus, sondern zerknautschte stattdessen lieber seinen Festumhang mit den Händen. Gerade wollte Sirius wieder zum Meckern ansetzen, da zogen die Mädchen kichernd und schnatternd die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Bei dem Anblick, der sich den Jungs bot, fielen ihnen zuerst die Unterkiefer hinunter bevor sie betreten grinsen mußten: es hatte sich wirklich gelohnt, zu warten!  
  
Sie waren schon fast in der Vorhalle angekommen, als Sirius bemerkte: "Wo steckt eigentlich Flo? Sie hat sich doch nicht schon wieder im Schlafsaal verschanzt, oder?" "Nein," antwortete Lily "sie braucht nur noch etwas länger. Wir haben ziemlich lange gebraucht, um ihr eine Frisur zu machen. War gar nicht so leicht..." Am Fuß der Treppe, die von der von Schülern überfüllten Vorhalle zum Gryffindorturm hinauf führte, stand Severus Snape, von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet. Als die Gryffindors an ihm vorbei zogen, grinste er sie spöttisch an. "Na, Snape, auf was wartest du denn hier? Glaubst du, es könnte sich eine von den riesigen Fledermäusen, die bei uns unter dem Turmdach wohnen, nach hier unten verirren und mit dir zum Ball gehen?" höhnte Sirius und die restlichen Gryffindors lachten laut auf. Severus würdigte sie nur eines herablassenden Blickes und lächelte kalt weiter. Er musterte die Viertklässlerin an Sirius' Seite und setzte gerade zu einem fiesen Kommentar an, als er plötzlich den Kopf drehte und die Treppe hinauf blickte, wie die meisten, die in der Nähe standen. Der Anblick, den Florence Farstalker der versammelten Schülerschaft bot, als sie die Treppe hinunter schwebte, war mit einem Wort: atemberaubend. Das Haar kunstvoll trug sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt, ihr Make - Up betonte vor allem ihre großen dunklen Augen und ihre Lippen erschienen nicht wie sonst blutleer, sondern schimmerten zart rosa. Ihr langes schwarzen Kleid lag bis zur Hüfte an wie eine zweite Haut, bevor es in weichen Falten auseinander floß. Es hatte lange, enge Ärmel, die kurz vor den Handgelenken ebenfalls weit auseinander flossen. Ihr Festumhang war eher ein schwarzes, dunkelgrün schimmerndes Nichts, mit dem Muster feinster Blattadern durchzogen. An den Füßen trug sie nicht wie sonst ihre derben Stiefel, sondern sehr spitze schwarze Wildlederstiefeletten mit hohen Pfennigabsätzen. Und in ihrem erstaunlich tief ausgeschnittenem Dekolleté glitzerte eine silberne Kette mit einem Drachenanhänger. "Wenn das eine von euren Fledermäusen ist, wechsle ich freiwillig das Haus!" zischte Severus breit grinsend dem erbleichten Sirius zu, bevor er Florence den Arm anbot. Diese nahm ihn lächelnd an und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes mit ihrem Begleiter durch die Vorhalle zur inzwischen geöffneten Tür der Großen Halle.  
  
"Das kann doch wohl einfach nicht war sein! Nein, das kann es wirklich nicht! Schau dir das doch nur mal an! Sie ist eine Schande für das ganze Haus! Wie kann eine Gryffindor nur mit einem Slytherin zu einem Ball gehen! Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Und dann noch mit diesem absoluten Widerling Snape! Und sie sitzen da und amüsieren sich..." "Das könnten wir unter Umständen auch, wenn du endlich mal aufhörst, dich die ganze Zeit aufzuregen! Sie hat ihre Gründe dafür und die werden wir auch schon noch erfahren, Sirius!" Remus platzte fast der Kragen. Sirius hatte seit einer Stunde ununterbrochen vor sich hin gemeckert und allen am Tisch bisher den Abend mehr verdorben als Florence mit ihrer zugegebenermaßen recht eigenwilligen Aktion. Allerdings hatte Remus Sirius gegenüber zwei Vorteile: erstens war er nicht hoffnungslos in Florence verknallt und zweitens hatte er bereits seit dem heutigen Nachmittag Zeit gehabt, sich an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen, mit WEM Flo zum Ball ging.  
  
Er war mit Florence auf ihr Drängen hin draußen spazieren gegangen, als es aus ihr herausplatzte wie eine Bombe: "Ich gehe heute Abend mit Snape zum Ball!" Remus war wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben und hatte seine Freundin ungläubig angestarrt. "Bitte?" "Ich gehe heute Abend mit Snape zum Ball!" hatte sie mit Tränen in den Augen wiederholt. "MIT WEM?" "Du hast schon richtig gehört: mit Severus Snape, eurem Lieblingsfeind..." "Du... du könntest mir nicht zufällig auch noch erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist?" "Er hat mich einfach gefragt..." "Einfach so? Und du hast ganz einfach so 'Ja' gesagt?" "Nicht so... ich meine... es war im November, nach dem Quidditch - Spiel. Im Krankenflügel...er fragte, ob ich schon einen Begleiter für den Ball hätte und ich sagte 'Nein, natürlich nicht, daß ist ja noch fast ein halbes Jahr hin' und dann sagte ich noch, daß ich wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht hingehen würde..." "Und dann?" "Dann fragte er, wieso nicht und ich sagte, weil ich nicht tanzen könnte und jeder von mir erwarten würde, daß ich mit ihm tanze... Remus, du weißt doch, daß ich so schon genug Schwierigkeiten habe, nicht über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, wie soll ich da auch noch tanzen ohne mir das Genick zu brechen...?" "Weiter... du bist noch nicht zu dem entscheidendem Punkt gekommen. Vorher werde ich gar nichts sagen!" "Ohhhhhhhh..." hatte sie gejammert, "Du bist wütend auf mich, ich verstehe schon... Ich sollte mich heute Abend einfach wieder nur im Schlafsaal verstecken, damit ihr nicht sauer seid..." "Wenn du mir nicht gleich den Rest der Geschichte erzählst, werde ich wirklich wütend! Ich will wissen, wieso du ausgerechnet mit Snape zum Ball willst!" "Er sagte, er würde auch nicht tanzen wollen, aber daß es wohl sehr lustig sein würde, den anderen zu zugucken, wie sie sich gegenseitig auf die Füße trampeln, er hätte das beim letzten Ball auch schon getan. Und dann mußte ich lachen und sagte ihm, daß ich das wohl auch witzig finden würde..." "Und dann hast du zugesagt?" "Dann hat er mich gefragt, ob er mit mir zum Ball gehen dürfte, wenn er mir hoch und heilig verspräche, nicht tanzen zu wollen, nur zum Lästern über die anderen hingehen halt... und dann habe ich zugesagt. Es war mehr ein Scherz als alles andere... Verstehst du nun?" Remus hatte an diesem Punkt zuerst nur geschwiegen. Ja, genau das war Flo's Humor und, wie er nun feststellen mußte, hatte Snape offensichtlich den gleichen Geschmack, was das anging. "Aber, wenn das Ganze nur ein Scherz ist, warum hast du uns das nicht schon früher gesagt?" "Weil... weil Sirius gerade wieder nett wurde an dem Tag... Ich meine, kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, wie er ausgerastet ist, als ich von Professor Salve mit Snape in ein Team gesteckt wurde? Was hätte er wohl dazu gesagt, wenn ich nun auch noch freiwillig mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde..." "Ganz klar: gar nichts! Er hätte dich nur schlicht und ergreifend umgebracht. Kurz und schmerzlos." "Eben. Und genau deshalb habe ich das ganze auch verschwiegen. Und ich dachte, vielleicht ist das ja auch von Snape nur ein dummer Scherz gewesen. Aber dann..." "Was kommt nun noch? Hat er dich etwa auch noch im Scherz gefragt, ob du ihn nicht heiraten wolltest und du hast dazu ebenfalls ja gesagt?" "Nein... schlimmer..." Bevor Remus in Ohnmacht fallen konnte, hatte Flo ihm eine Kette mit einem Drachenanhänger gezeigt, die sie in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs versteckt hatte. "Das hier fand ich Weihnachten unter meinen anderen Geschenken. Es war keine Karte dabei, nur die Kette mit dem... äh... Anhänger. Du weißt, was der Anhänger bedeutet?" Remus hatte nur ein ziemlich krächzendes "Jaaa..." hervorbringen können. "Und ich hatte den Verdacht, das Severus mir das Geschenk heimlich am Abend davor zugesteckt haben könnte, als wir uns vor Professor Quintus und Madam Kite verstecken mußten..." "Www... wieso Abend vorher und verstecken und überhaupt, bist du... ach, lassen wir das, erzähl einfach weiter!" An diesem Punkte hatte Remus sich auf den Rasen zum Sitzen plumpsen lassen und den Kopf auf die Hände aufgestützt, in grausiger Erwartung all der Dinge, die ihm seine verdrehte Freundin wahrscheinlich noch gestehen würde. Florence hatte die Kette wieder eingesteckt und sich neben ihn gesetzt, mit den Fingern nervös an ihrem Umhang herumnestelnd. "Ich weiß auch nicht... Snape ist irgendwie echt arm dran... Ich hab' mal kurz seine Eltern gesehen und sein Vater scheint der Horror zu sein. Und seine Mutter... naja, sie hat sich diesen Sommer umgebracht... Mein Vater ist ja auch noch nicht so lange tot und das tut fürchterlich weh, wenn man jemanden von seinen Eltern verliert. Ich... ich hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit ihm und außerdem... ich mag ihn. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, daß er zu mir immer sehr nett ist und daß es mir Spaß macht, mit ihm zu arbeiten und..." "Und nun hattest du die Befürchtung, er hätte sich in dich verknallt und die Einladung war ernst gemeint?" war Remus ihr ins Wort gefallen. Florence hatte nur genickt und ein Träne war über ihr bleiches Gesicht gerollt. "Außerdem hat er mich im Januar und gestern noch mal gefragt, ob unsere Verabredung noch steht. Ich weiß es doch auch nicht!" war es in diesem Augenblick aus ihr herausgeplatzt, bevor sie weiter gesprochen hatte: "Ich mag Sirius, aber wenn er nicht gerade mit euch rumhängt, hat er nur zwei Themen: Quidditch und wie sehr er Snape nicht leiden kann! Ich finde das ziemlich eindimensional und Snape... mit ihm kann ich auch über andere Dinge unterhalten... zwar nicht so wie mit dir, aber er denkt ein bißchen weiter, verstehst du? Er denkt zum Beispiel darüber nach, ob er später nicht Arzt oder Apotheker oder so was werden soll, irgendwas, wo er Verwendung hätte für sein Talent mit Zaubertränken... Außerdem geht mir Sirius auf die Nerven! Ständig balzt er um mich herum und tut so, als wäre ich ein kleines, hilfloses Mädchen! Er nimmt mich überhaupt nicht ernst!" "Und warum hast du das nicht in den letzten Wochen schon mal irgendwann irgendwie irgendwo zur Sprache gebracht..." hatte Remus sehr langsam und sehr bedächtig gemurmelt. Er hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und das Häufchen Elend neben sich mitleidig angeschaut, bevor er weiter gesprochen hatte: "Du weißt aber schon, daß Sirius wahrscheinlich heute Abend explodieren wird? Er wird Snape zum Duell bis zum Tod herausfordern und dein Snape wird wohl mit großer Freude zustimmen, so, wie ich ihn einschätze... Oder hast du mir das alles nur erzählt, damit ich Sirius davon abhalte?" Als Antwort war nur ein herzzerreißendes Geschluchze gekommen.  
  
Und nun saß Remus Lupin mit Sirius, seiner entnervten Begleiterin, James und Lily, sowie Peter (seine Begleiterin hatte sich nach noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten an einen anderen Tisch zu einer Freundin aus ihrem Jahrgang verdrückt) an einem Tisch und stellte sich selbst die Frage, ob es das alles wert wäre. Florence und Severus schienen sich wirklich gut zu amüsieren, sie lachten die ganze Zeit und die anderen an ihrem Tisch, Snape's Freunde Evan Rosier und Lance Wilkes samt Begleiterinnen scherzten offensichtlich mit. Die Slytherins hatten anscheinend kein Problem damit, eine Gryffindor in ihrer Mitte zu akzeptieren. Auch an den anderen Tischen mit Gryffindors schien man das Ganze nicht zu ernst zu nehmen, nur hier, an diesem Tisch mit Sirius Black war es unmöglich, ein anderes Thema zu finden, als den "Verrat" von Florence an ihrem Haus und der Menschheit generell. "Sirius, hast du dich nicht schon mal gefragt, ob dein oberdämliches Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht einer der Gründe sein könnte, wieso Flo ausgerechnet mit Snape zum Ball gegangen ist?" fragte Remus, dem mittlerweile alles egal war. "Bitte? Willst du damit etwa andeuten, daß ich daran schuld bin, daß sie eine falsche Schlange ist?" Sirius kochte vor Wut und Peter zog sich unmerklich tiefer in seinem Sessel zurück, wohingegen James und Lily nun aufmerksam mit erstaunten Mienen das Gespräch verfolgten. "Nein, ich will damit nur sagen, daß Flo unter anderem mit Snape hier ist, weil sie von deinem ganzen Eifersuchtskrams völlig abgenervt ist und dir einige der peinlichen Szenen heimzahlen will, die du ihr in den letzten Monaten gemacht hast! Außerdem ist deine Begleiterin gerade verschwunden. Du hättest dich um sie vielleicht mal ein bißchen mehr kümmern sollen als um Flo!" entgegnete Remus gereizt. "Du wußtest davon?" zischte Sirius über den Tisch. "Auch erst seit heute Nachmittag, wenn es dich beruhigt. Wenn sie es mir schon früher erzählt hätte, hätte ich dich auch darauf vorbereiten können. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, daß dir in den letzten Monaten auch schon aufgefallen wäre, daß Flo nichts von dir will und hier nicht so eine Szene machst!" Remus war nun völlig auf Flo's Seite, auch wenn er Snape nicht leiden konnte. Aber Sirius benahm sich wirklich schrecklich besitzergreifend. Nun schalteten sich auch James und Lily in die Diskussion ein, bevor es zu einer Handgreiflichkeit zwischen Sirius und Remus kommen konnte. Nur Peter war an diesem Tisch aufgefallen, daß Severus Snape und Florence Farstalker die Große Halle verlassen hatten  
  
"Warte mal! Was ist denn los?" Severus hatte sich ganz schön beeilen müssen, um hinter der flüchtenden Florence hinterher zukommen. "Vielleicht solltest du wieder rein gehen, wenn du nicht scharf bist auf noch mehr Ärger!" Florence ging nun langsamer und hielt an einem der Rosenbüsche im Garten vor dem Schloß an und betrachtete scheinbar interessiert die sich gerade bildenden Blütenknospen. "Ich gehe entweder mit dir zusammen wieder rein oder gar nicht! Außerdem will ich wissen, was los ist!" Florence seufzte und drehte sich zu Severus um, der sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf musterte. "Da drin kommt es wahrscheinlich gleich zu einer Schlägerei und die will ich mir nicht antun!" "Zwischen wem?" "Wenn ich das richtig einschätze, zwischen Remus Lupin und Sirius Black." "Äh... ich dachte, die beiden wären befreundet? Wieso sollte sie sich jetzt auf einmal verprügeln? Ich hatte eher damit gerechnet, daß Sirius sich mit mir anlegen würde..." Severus war ziemlich verwundert. "Das hatte ich auch befürchtet, darum hatte ich Remus gebeten, Sirius davon abzuhalten, den ganzen Abend in einer Katastrophe enden zu lassen... Und nun scheint Sirius seine gesamte Wut an Remus ablassen zu wollen..." Severus war jetzt nicht mehr nur verwundert, sondern fast schon beschämt. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich irgendjemand (außer seiner Mutter) für ihn eingesetzt, damit er keinen Schaden nehmen würde. Und nun hatte sich nicht nur das Mädchen, in das er bis über beide Ohren verliebt war, sondern auch ihr bester Freund für ihn stark gemacht. Betreten schaute er nach unten, doch sein Blick blieb an dem Anhänger ihrer Kette hängen. Ihm war gleich zu Beginn des Abends aufgefallen, daß sie die Kette trug, hatte es bisher aber nicht gewagt, sie darauf anzusprechen. Florence schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn nun fragte sie: "Gefällt dir der Anhänger?" Severus nickte und seine Ohren fingen an zu glühen. "Mir auch. Ich muß sagen, du hast einen guten Geschmack, was Schmuck angeht. Allerdings solltest du dir angewöhnen, eine Karte zu deinen Geschenken zu legen. Das könnte helfen, Mißverständnisse zu vermeiden..." "Wann hast du es herausgefunden?" fragte er kleinlaut. "Oh, bis eben gar nicht. Ich hatte nur so eine Ahnung. Du hast seit Weihnachten ziemlich oft auf meinen Hals geguckt..." sie lächelte und griff nach seiner Hand. "Und nun will ich spazieren gehen. Kommst du mit?" Natürlich kam er mit. Und am Ende des Abends hatten sie beide den ersten Kuß ihres Lebens erlebt. 


	6. Wahrheit Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 - Die frühen Jahre V oder: Rächer von Molly  
  
Severus Snape lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Was war gestern überhaupt passiert? Er wußte nur noch, daß sie Ewigkeiten schweigend Hand in Hand durch die Schulgärten spaziert waren. An den Gewächshäusern und Hagrids Hütte vorbei. Immer am Waldrand entlang. Dann hatte er gedacht, daß sie wohl frieren müßte und hatte ihr angeboten, mit unter seinen Umhang zu kommen. Und wie sie dagestanden hatten, beide in seinen Umhang gehüllt und sie ihn so traurig angeschaut hatte, hatte er sie einfach geküßt. Und sie war nicht schreiend davon gerannt. Im Gegenteil: sie hatte ihn umarmt und sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt. Weiter wußte er nicht mehr. Es war ihm alles wie im Traum vorgekommen. Kein Zeitgefühl mehr, keine Umgebung mehr. Nur noch er und Florence Farstalker eng umarmt. Irgendwann mußten sie wohl zurückgegangen sein, denn vor dem Schloß hatte sie ihn noch ein letztes Mal geküßt, bevor sie sich losriß und hinein stürmte. Und er war allein und völlig verträumt Professor Dusk, seinem Hauslehrer in die Arme gelaufen. Doch statt ihn zu bestrafen, hatte er Severus nur angeschaut und zu lächeln angefangen. "Ab ins Bett mit Ihnen, Don Juan! Aber bitte in ihr eigenes!" hatte er gesagt. Wer oder was ist denn ein Don Juan? Severus wußte es nicht. Genauso wenig wußte er, was er heute tun sollte: war er nun mit Flo zusammen oder nicht und wie sollte er sich verhalten? Sollte er darauf warten, daß sie zu ihm käme oder sollte er zu ihr gehen? War es ihr vielleicht peinlich und sie wollte heute gar nichts mehr von ihm? Hatte sie ihn vielleicht einfach nur benutzt, um Sirius Black zu ärgern? Nein, sie war keine Slytherin...dabei fiel ihm ein, daß sie auch von ihm vermuten könnte, daß er sie nur benutzt hatte, um sich an den Gryffindors zu rächen, denn das sähe einem Slytherin ähnlich... Severus hatte das Gefühl, daß sein Kopf gleich platzen würde. Hatte er sich denn nicht gewünscht, daß genau das passieren würde? Oder wollte er sie doch nur aus der Ferne anbeten, so unerreichbar wie sie für ihn eigentlich war? Aber sie war nicht weggelaufen und ihre Küsse fühlten sich so echt an... so ein Schwachsinn, du Dummkopf hättest doch gar nichts mehr gemerkt! Hinter dir hätte eine Blaskapelle ein Konzert geben können und du hättest es nicht mitbekommen! Mit einem Satz: Severus Snape war völlig verwirrt.  
  
Florence war nicht weniger verwirrt, allerdings war sie schon einen Schritt weiter als Severus: sie wußte, daß der Ausgang des gestrigen Abends geheim bleiben mußte. Als sie nämlich in den Gryffindorturm zurückkam, wartete dort im Gemeinschaftsraum Peter Pettigrew auf sie. "Wenn dich einer der anderen fragt, warst du den ganzen Abend auf dem Ball und hast hier noch ein bißchen mit mir geredet!" hatte er ihr zur Begrüßung gesagt. Florence dachte, sie hätte sich verhört und fragte nach. Peter erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte: wie Remus und Sirius sich gestritten hätten, wie Lily und James dazwischen gegangen wären, wie sie nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gegangen waren und niemand außer ihm bemerkt hatte, daß sie und Snape verschwunden waren. Peter hatte gerade geendet, als Sirius die Treppe vom Jungentrakt hinunter kam. "Was macht ihr denn hier?" hatte er gefragt und Peter hatte ihm entgegnet: "Och, wir sitzen hier schon eine ganze Weile und unterhalten uns..." "Dann bin ich jetzt dran! Peter, wärest du so freundlich...?" "Aber sicher doch!" antwortete der und ging in seinen Schlafsaal. Und dann passierte das, womit Florence am allerwenigsten gerechnet hatte: Sirius entschuldigte sich bei ihr und bemerkte, daß er natürlich wußte, daß das mit Snape nur eine Provokation gewesen wäre und überhaupt, er hätte den Denkzettel wohl gebraucht, das hätte Remus ihm klar gemacht. Und wenn sie wollte, wären sie wieder Freunde als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. Endgültig verwirrt hatte sie zugestimmt, Sirius kurz umarmt und war in ihren Schlafsaal getaumelt. Sie mußte Severus möglichst noch vor dem Frühstück abfangen! Wenn er in irgendeiner Form etwas anders tat als sonst, wäre der Friede, den sie so seit Beginn des Schuljahres nicht mehr kannte, endgültig vorbei!  
  
Doch Severus kam nicht zum Frühstück. Auch nicht zum Mittagessen. Es war Sonntag und alle Schüler der höheren Klassen waren noch müde vom Ballabend, die meisten hingen müde in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen rum oder lagen auf ihren Betten und lasen, einige wenige spazierten lustlos in den Schulgärten oder am See herum. 'Wenn er nicht zum Essen erscheint, wird er wohl allein sein wollen...' dachte Flo und als sie ihn nicht in der Bibliothek fand, schlich sie sich nachmittags heimlich hoch zum Astronomieturm. Sie stürmte die Treppen hoch und hielt erst kurz vor der Tür an, um sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zur Plattform und schlich hinaus. "Sev?" fragte sie ängstlich, bevor sie ganz um den Turm herum gegangen war. Es kam keine Antwort. Verzweiflung kam in ihr hoch und sie ging die letzten Meter etwas schneller, doch da war kein Severus Snape. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie klammerte sich an der Balustrade fest und schluchzte. "Warum weinst du?" flüsterte ihr eine Stimme ins Ohr. Völlig verschreckt sprang sie einen Satz zurück und landete in den Armen von Severus Snape, der sie sanft festhielt. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, sprach Severus: "Ich habe vorhin mit Peter Pettigrew gesprochen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen ist, aber er hat mir alles erzählt. Keiner weiß, was gestern passiert ist und dabei sollte es auch besser bleiben. Evan und Lance denken, ich hätte wieder einen von meinen Ausflügen nach hier oben gemacht und deine Freunde denken, du warst den ganzen Abend auf dem Ball. Das ist zwar nicht so ganz das, was ich mir erhofft hatte, aber wenigstens bekommt keiner Ärger. Also brauchst du auch nicht zu heulen." Er hatte ihr bisher nicht ein einziges Mal in die Augen gesehen. Er wußte, wenn er es tat, würde er sie entweder vor Wut vom Turm schleudern oder vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und sie anbetteln, ihm zu sagen, daß Peter Unrecht hatte und sie nicht nur mit ihm gespielt hatte um Sirius zu ärgern. Florence hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen und fragte kalt: "Was hat Peter dir denn genau erzählt?" Severus' gesamte Wut war dahin und Überraschung gewichen, erstaunt blickte er sie an und fragte: "Bitte?" "Ich möchte ganz genau wissen, was Peter dir erzählt hat!" "Daß du nur mit mir zum Ball gegangen wärest, um Sirius zu ärgern und zu sehen, ob er es ernst mit dir meint, bevor du etwas mit ihm anfängst..." stammelte er verwirrt. "Diese kleine Ratte!" Nun war es Florence, die vor Wut kochte, "Er weiß ganz genau, daß ich ihm ausgeliefert bin! Wenn Peter sagt, daß ich nicht den ganzen Abend auf dem Ball war und anschließend mit ihm stundenlang im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen habe, glauben die anderen ihm aufs Wort! Und er weiß auch, daß mir der jetzige Friede unglaublich viel bedeutet... ich bring ihn um!" sie versuchte sich loszureißen, aber Severus hielt sie fest. "Dann hat er gelogen? Dann willst du gar nichts von Sirius?" fragte er ungläubig. "Bei allen Elementen, nein! Natürlich nicht! Ich will bloß keinen Streit mit ihm haben! Aber Peter kann sich auf was gefasst machen!" erneut versuchte sie sich loszureißen, aber Severus hielt sie noch fester. "Wenn du Peter jetzt zur Rede stellst, wissen die anderen, daß etwas zwischen uns passiert ist und du hast wieder Streit mit ihnen... wenn du aber nichts sagst, glaubt er, er hätte gewonnen, weil ich ihm die Geschichte abgekauft habe und er weiß sonst von nichts... Niemand weiß etwas!" Severus fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert und ließ Florence los. Diese ging einen Schritt zurück und beäugte ihn mißtrauisch. "Niemand weiß etwas wovon?" "Was meinst du damit?" "Das möchte ich gern von dir wissen! Ich renne nämlich nicht gewohnheitsmäßig durch die Gegend, knutsche mit jedem rum und hoffe, daß es niemand erfährt!" "Was? Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich? Glaubst du ernsthaft... hey, ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll! Weil ich nicht weiß, ob du mir glauben würdest, wenn ich dir sage, daß ich... daß ich... mir nichts mehr wünsche, als..." Severus war immer leiser geworden und starrte auf den Fußboden. Florence fühlte sich schuldig für ihre Verdächtigung, er schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen und so trat sie wieder auf ihn zu und legte seinen Arme um sich. "Als was?" fragte sie freundlich, schob ihre Arme unter seinen Umhang und blickte ihm in die Augen.  
  
Es wurde schon dunkel, als sie den Turm verließen. Sie sahen beide etwas zerzaust aus und zupften auf der Treppe noch gegenseitig aneinander herum, bevor sie sich ein letztes Mal für diesen Abend küssten. Sie hatten beschlossen, die anderen in dem Glauben zu lassen, zwischen ihnen wäre nichts und sich lieber heimlich zu treffen.  
  
Sie drei Jahren war nun Professor McGonagall Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor und so wußte sie auch als eine der Wenigen davon, daß Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war. Zwar brachte Madam Pomfrey Remus jeden Monat zu Vollmond in die "Schreiende Hütte", aber sie zog es vor, doch lieber noch einmal selbst nachzusehen, ob ihr Schützling auch sicher für andere verstaut war. In Menschengestalt wäre es ihr unmöglich gewesen, sich ihm zu nähern, ohne daß er vielleicht doch versucht hätte, auszubrechen und sie umzubringen. Also verwandelte sie sich vor dem Schloß in ihre Animagus - Gestalt, eine getigerte Katze, und machte sich auf zur Peitschenden Weide, um durch den Geheimgang zu schleichen. Am Vollmond vor Ostern sah sie jedoch noch jemanden über den Rasen vor dem Schloß schleichen, und zwar in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu den Gewächshäusern. Direktor Dumbledore hatte ihr großes Vertrauen bewiesen, indem er ihr als einziger Lehrerin verriet, wer und was Florence Farstalker war. Oder er wußte nur zu gut, daß sie es irgendwann selbst herausgefunden hätte. Professor McGonagall blieb stehen und sah der Gestalt hinterher. Sie war schon überzeugt, daß es Florence war (die Gestalt war nämlich gestolpert) und wollte gerade ihren Weg zu Remus Lupin wieder einschlagen, als noch eine zweite Person aus dem Schloß kam und zu den Gewächshäusern hinüber rannte. Nun war ihre Neugier geweckt und sie rannte selbst dorthin. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, die erste Gestalt war Florence gewesen. Nur wer bei ihr war, überraschte sie ziemlich: Severus Snape. Und so, wie die beiden sich im Arm hielten, war ihr klar, daß sie sich etwas näher standen als nur freundschaftlich.  
  
"Ich verstehe, daß Sie überrascht sind. Ich war es auch. Aber wenn das Schicksal es so will, soll es wohl so sein. Noch etwas Tee?" fragte Albus Dumbledore die etwas verdatterte Professorin. "Aber warum ausgerechnet diese beiden? Sollten wir diese Liaison nicht besser beenden?" Dumbledore schenkte ihr Tee nach und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Vorläufig nicht. Es war klug von Ihnen, die beiden nicht zu stören. Sie sind gerade dabei, wie soll ich es sagen... kosmische Bande zu schmieden... Nur wer einmal Liebe erlebt hat, kann auch den Verlust bedauern und über seinen Schatten springen, um etwas zu tun, was er sonst nicht getan hätte. Und glauben sie mir, Minerva, der Schatten, der über dem jungen Snape liegt oder besser, einmal liegen wird, wird eine Menge Kraft benötigen, um überwunden zu werden." "Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht ganz..." "Das brauchen Sie auch nicht, meine Gute... alles zu seiner Zeit... und das könnte noch ziemlich lang hin sein, wenn ich mich nicht völlig täusche!" Schweigend tranken sie Ihren Tee und Minerva McGonagall fragte sich, warum sie Albus Dumbledore eigentlich so blind vertraute.  
  
Das 5. Schuljahr hätte zu seinem Ende hin wirklich schön werden können: Gryffindor gewann den Quidditch - Pokal, alle verstanden sich (oberflächlich) gut miteinander (nur Florence und Severus hatten gewisse Vorbehalte gegen Peter Pettigrew) und der Sommer schien schon früh zu beginnen... Alles hätte bis zu den Sommerferien so weiter laufen können, wäre da nicht die Geschichte mit Bertha Jorkins geschehen. Und wenn Severus Snape nicht so überreagiert hätte, wäre wohl auch das (mit Bestechungen) im Sande verlaufen. Aber die ewig durch die Gegend schnüffelnde Hufflepuff - Tratschtante Bertha ohne Mund fiel doch ziemlich auf. "Also, wie ist das passiert, Miß Jorkins?" fragte Albus Dumbledore streng. "Er hat mich verhext, Direktor Dumbledore, und ich wollte ihn doch nur ein wenig ärgern, Sir, ich hab doch nur gesagt, ich hätte ihn letzten Donnerstag gesehen, wie er mit Florence hinter den Gewächshäusern geknutscht hat..." antwortete Bertha Jorkins mit ihrem gerade wieder herbei gezauberten Mund. (Anm.: Das Zitat aus HP4 ist etwas abgeändert ;)) Neben Bertha saßen Severus Snape und Florence Farstalker etwas unruhig auf ihren Stühlen. Florence hatte ihren Onkel noch nie so enttäuscht gesehen und fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl in dem Büro, daß ihr doch so vertraut war. Severus hingegen schien vor Wut immer noch zu kochen und nur auf die nächste Gelegenheit zu warten, Bertha unter vier Augen zu erwischen. Dumbledore seufzte schwer, als er sagte: "Nun gut... 10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff, weil Sie nachts durch die Gegend geschlichen sind, anstatt in ihrem Schlafsaal zu sein. Bertha, Sie können gehen, mit den beiden hier möchte ich mich gern allein unterhalten!" Mißmutig stampfte das Mädchen aus Dumbledores Büro. "Und Sie tun gut daran, auch die Treppe hinunter zu gehen, anstatt hinter der Tür zu lauschen, Bertha!" rief Dumbledore nach einer kurzen, sehr stillen Pause hinter ihr her. Tatsächlich bewegte sich auch etwas hinter der Tür und ein Quietschen verriet, daß sich der Wasserspeier, der den Weg zum Korridor verschloß, gerade zur Seite bewegte. "Und nun zu Euch zwei! Severus, ich weiß nicht, wo Sie den Fluch, den Sie Miß Jorkins aufgehalst haben, erlernt haben, an dieser Schule jedoch ganz sicher nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zuerst ahnden soll: den Fluch, den Sie gar nicht kennen dürften, ihre nächtliche Herumtreiberei oder ihre heimliche Beziehung zu Miß Farstalker! Da ich nur zu gut aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, geht Liebe ihre eigenen Wege, auch wenn diese das Übertreten von Schulregeln bedeuten, werde ich Slytherin 50 Punkte abziehen für den unerlaubten Fluch und ihren Vater benachrichtigen. Er sollte sich diesen Sommer vielleicht doch etwas mehr damit beschäftigen, was Sie außerhalb der Schule erlernen." Severus blickte nun betreten und ängstlich zugleich auf den Boden: was würde sein Vater ihm bloß alles antun, jetzt wo seine Mutter ihn nicht mehr bremste? "Florence... was soll ich bloß mit dir anstellen? Ich habe deine Mutter schon überreden müssen, dich für dieses Jahr noch in Hogwarts zu lassen. Wenn ich ihr nun mitteile, womit du dich nachts beschäftigst, und das muß ich tun, nimmt sie dich endgültig von der Schule. Sie hat eine Schule in Norwegen gefunden, die dir eine vielleicht sogar noch bessere Ausbildung bietet als Hogwarts... und du wärest wieder etwas mehr in ihrer Nähe, was sie sich sehnlichst wünscht..." Florence schluckte schwer und bemühte sich, nicht zu Weinen. Hogwarts verlassen, ohne Severus, ohne ihre Freunde, und das alles nur, weil die dumme Bertha sie erwischt hatte! Bertha! Sie wird wohl gleich dem nächstbesten, der ihr über den Weg läuft, von der Geschichte erzählen! Und dann war es fraglich, ob ihre Freunde auch noch länger mit ihr befreundet sein wollten... Da war es wieder, ihr sprichwörtliches Unglück: kaum hatte sie begonnen, alles unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wischte das Schicksal ihr wieder eins aus!  
  
Albus Dumbledore war gar nicht zufrieden mit dem, was er gerade hatte tun müssen. Severus war ein von Grund auf zorniger und nachtragender Mensch, reichte die kurze Zeit mit Florence aus, um ihn für die nachfolgenden Ereignisse genügend zu beeinflussen? Und Florence... es war wirklich besser, wenn sie Großbritannien bald verließ. Lord Voldemort hatte bereits einen Großteil der Zauberer entweder in seiner Gefolgschaft oder aber so weit eingeschüchtert, daß sie nichts mehr öffentlich gegen ihn unternahmen. Je älter Florence bei der Begegnung mit Voldemort war, desto besser waren die Chancen für "die Kämpfer des Lichts", die Dumbledore gerade erst begann, um sich zu scharen. Doch, es war besser, wenn Flo ging, solang noch niemand auf sie aufmerksam geworden war. Auch wenn das bedeutete, daß er seine Nichte erst womöglich in einigen Jahren wiedersah.  
  
Die letzten Wochen vor den Ferien waren für Florence Farstalker der pure Horror. Sirius war buchstäblich explodiert. James sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Lily vermied es, sie auch nur anzusehen. Remus hatte nichts gesagt, sich aber sehr zurück gezogen. Im Grunde war er der einzige außer Severus, der überhaupt noch ein Wort mit ihr sprach. Aber das alte Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen ihnen war dahin. Und Peter hatte seine seit Monaten ausstehende Abreibung erhalten. Gemeinsam mit Severus hatte sie ihn eines Abends, als alle anderen schon schliefen, betäubt ("Stupor") und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gezerrt. Als Peter am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hing er gefesselt und geknebelt kopfüber über einer Toilette, einer Mädchentoilette im Unterrichtstrakt, wie er Stunden später feststellte, als das erste Mädchen, daß die Toilette benutzen wollte, sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib schrie vor Schreck. An seinen Pulli hatte jemand ein Blatt befestigt mit der Aufschrift "Verräter". Nachforschungen, wer diese Untat begangen hatte, waren erfolglos. Peter konnte nicht sagen, wer ihn angegriffen hatte und außer Severus und Florence wußte nur er, was er getan hatte, um die beiden zu trennen.  
  
Nun, da sowieso schon die ganze Schule um die beiden wußte, waren Severus und Flo nur noch selten getrennt unterwegs. Verzweifelt vor der anstehenden Trennung verbrachten sie jede freie Minute miteinander und hätten um ein Haar die Prüfungen in den Sand gesetzt. Severus hatte Florence kurz vorher darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß sie in jedem Fall noch lernen mußten, also übten sie zusammen, bis sie abendlich aus der Bibliothek gescheucht wurden. Der letzte Abend auf Hogwarts war der verzweifelste ihrer ganzen bisherigen Leben. Selbst nach dem Selbstmord seiner Mutter war Severus nicht so verzweifelt gewesen, wie jetzt. Und Florence mühte sich ab, nicht ständig in Tränen auszubrechen. Severus wollte in jedem Fall Kontakt mit ihr halten, doch Florence lehnte ab. "Zwei Jahre, dann ist die Schule vorbei und unsere Eltern haben uns gar nichts mehr zu sagen! Das ist nicht mehr so lange!" fing er ständig an, doch Flo schüttelte dann immer nur mit dem Kopf und sagte etwas in der Richtung von "Ganz oder gar nicht" oder "Lieber einmal kurze Schmerzen als jahrelang" und dann war Severus kurz vorm Heulen. Die ganze Nacht bis zum Morgengrauen standen sie aneinander geklammert auf dem Astronomieturm. Schweigend trennten sie sich in der Vorhalle und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle um ihre Sachen für die Abreise zu packen. Beide dachten, es wäre ein Abschied für immer und daß sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen hätten, was nicht schon gesagt war.  
  
Als Severus Snape von seinem Vater in Kings Cross abgeholt wurde, glaubte er erst, zu träumen: sein Vater lächelte ihn an! Und er war stolz auf seinen Sohn! Mr. Snape war höchst beeindruckt von dem Fluch, den sein Sohn auf Bertha Jorkins losgelassen hatte. Und er hatte sich für den Sommer vorgenommen, tatsächlich auf das zu achten, was sein Sohn in den Ferien lernte, nur nicht ganz so, wie der Brief von Dumbledore gedacht war. Die nächsten zwei Monate über unterrichtete er Severus in den verschiedensten Flüchen, Sprüchen und Zaubertränken, die definitiv nie in Hogwarts auf dem Lehrplan stehen würden.  
  
Florence Farstalker wurde von ihrer Mutter in Hogwarts abgeholt, die die Abreise um einen Tag verschob, um noch etwas Zeit mit dem Bruder ihres verstorbenen Mannes zu verbringen. Die Elbe war eine schöne und anmutige Frau, die Tollpatschigkeit mußte Florence also von seinem Bruder geerbt haben, waren Albus Dumbledores erste Gedanken, als er seiner Schwägerin zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand. Ihr Akzent war fürchterlich, halb elbisch (eine Art Sing - Sang mit nur wenigen eindeutigen Artikulationen), halb skandinavisch (abgehackt), aber das, was sie sagte, war von Wärme, Liebe und Sanftmut geprägt. Sie nahm es ihrer Tochter nicht übel, das erste Mal einen Freund gehabt zu haben, sie freute sich sogar darüber, aber die Zeiten in Großbritannien waren ihr schon im Jahr zuvor sehr unsicher erschienen. Nur dadurch, daß Dumbledore ihr von Frowins Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, war sie davon überzeugen gewesen, sie noch das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts zu lassen. Doch nun stand ihr Entschluß fest, Florence in dem etwas sichereren Skandinavien unterzubringen. Auch Flo wußte, daß es das Beste für alle war und so riss sie sich zusammen. Der Sommer war mehr als nur kurz für sie. Sie hatte nur zwei Wochen Ferien, bevor in der neuen Schule der Unterricht wieder beginnen würde. Lange Sommerferien konnte man sich in einer Region, in der der Unterricht im Winter für drei Monate komplett ausfallen mußte, da niemand durch den Schnee kam, nicht leisten. Also gab es im Sommer nur 2 Wochen frei, wohin dagegen die Winterferien umso länger waren. Und sie hatte nicht so viel Zeit, um allein vor sich hin zu brüten und in Gedanken bei ihrer ersten Liebe und der verlorenen Freundschaften zu verweilen, bis sie neue Freunde fand.  
  
Im ihrem sechsten Schuljahr fand die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Severus Snape und den Gryffindors um James Potter ihren absoluten Höhepunkt. Severus war fest davon überzeugt, daß Bertha Jorkins ihm und Florence nicht hinterher geschnüffelt hätte, wenn Sirius Black nicht ewig seine theatralischen Eifersuchtsszenen abgeliefert hätte. Und dann wären er und Flo noch zusammen und nicht für immer voneinander getrennt. Also konzentrierte er sich wieder hauptsächlich darauf, die Gryffindors in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Quidditch spielte er nicht mehr, auch wenn ihn nun keine Florence Farstalker davon abhalten konnte, sich während der Spiele mit aller Brutalität auf James Potter zu stürzen. Er war einfach nicht gut genug für die Mannschaft und das war etwas, was ihm einen zusätzlichen Stich verpasste. Wie in den ersten vier Jahren auf Hogwarts gelang es ihm hervorragend, die Angriffe der Slytherins zu planen und Dumbledores Büro war wieder fast täglich von Opfern und Angreifern der beiden Häuser zwecks Strafpredigt und Punktabzug besucht. Sirius Black hingegen hatte seine Chance zur Revanche an Severus Snape in einer Vollmondnacht und nutzte diese auch aus. Für Sirius war Snape der Grund, weswegen er nie von Florence erhört wurde. Sein Liebeskummer war mindestens ebenso heftig wie der von Severus, aber beide gaben sich völlig der Illusion hin, daß der jeweils andere nur aus purer Berechnung mit Florence zusammen sein wollte und sprachen damit dem anderen jede Fähigkeit zu Gefühlen ab. Wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, hätten sie sich vielleicht noch irgendwann verstanden in ihrem Leid. So aber, mit ihren fest verankerten Feindbildern in ihrem Kopf war es ein leichtes für Sirius, Severus Snape hinter Remus Lupin hinterher zu schicken, in einer Vollmondnacht, die aus dem netten Jungen Remus den höchst gefährlichen Werwolf Remus machen würde. "Hey, wohin bringt Madam Pomfrey euren Lupin?" fragte Snape mit bösem Lächeln Sirius, als der gerade durch die Vorhalle ging. Sirius blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Wieder dieser Mistkerl! Langsam drehte er sich um und sah seinen Erzfeind locker an eine Säule angelehnt dastehen. Immer noch böse lächelnd zeigte er enormes Interesse an seinen eigenen Fingernägeln, bevor er Sirius provozierend anstarrte. "Nun? Keine Antwort auf Lager, Hohlkopf?" Und was für eine Sirius auf Lager hatte! "Nichts weltbewegendes, Snape... Wenn du wissen willst, was da passiert, geh doch einfach hinterher!" "In die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" "Och, laß uns darüber ein anderes Mal diskutieren, ja? Es gibt da einen kleinen Trick... am Stamm der Weide ist eine Art Knoten... Wenn du den mit einem Stock berührst, hält die Weide lange genug still, um in den Gang zu gelangen..." Severus war mißtrauisch: "Warum erzählst du mir das?" "Nur damit du mit eigenen Augen siehst, daß wir nichts Verbotenes tun und du uns endlich in Frieden läßt! Du bist nämlich ganz schön lästig auf Dauer!" Severus Snape verbeugte sich übertrieben: "Stets zu Diensten, Eure Hohlköpfigkeit!" Siegesgewiß stiefelte Sirius die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Snape würde schon sehen, was er von seiner ständigen Rumschnüffelei haben würde... das sollte ihm eine Lektion fürs Leben sein...  
  
"DU HAST WAS GETAN?" brüllte James Potter, als Sirius ihm von seiner Heldentat im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erzählte. Etwas leiser, damit keiner der anderen etwas mitbekam sagte James: "Bist du wahnsinnig? Snape geht in jedem Fall hinterher und Remus wird ihn umbringen!" Soweit hatte Sirius gar nicht gedacht... aber Remus war mittlerweile wirklich schon ein ausgewachsener Werwolf... er würde Snape wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nicht nur etwas anknabbern, sondern eher zerfetzen! Sirius hatte noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, da war James auch schon auf dem Weg den Turm hinunter. Er mußte Snape abfangen, bevor er den ganzen Gang hinter sich gelassen und in der Schreienden Hütte dem Werwolf Lupin gegenüber stand! Er rannte so schnell er konnte, er durfte keine Sekunde Zeit verlieren!  
  
Im schmalen Licht seines Zauberstabs tastete sich Severus Snape vorsichtig den fast endlos erscheinenden unterirdischen Gang entlang. Er rechnete mit allen möglichen Fallen und Hindernissen, umsonst hatte Sirius Black ihn garantiert nicht hier entlang geschickt. Es mußte mindestens eine Möglichkeit bestehen, daß er, Snape, sich das Genick brechen konnte und dieses wollte er nun wirklich nicht gerade.  
  
James Potter hastete keuchend denselben Gang entlang, als er endlich einen schmalen Lichtschein vor sich sah. Gut, Snape war noch nicht in der Hütte angekommen. James lief noch etwas schneller, Wurzelgestrüpp und Steine hastig überspringend, als er in der Ferne das Gebrüll und Geknurre seines Freundes Remus Lupin vernahm, der sich anscheinend schon verwandelt hatte in eine Bestie. Nun nahm er auch schon stärkeren Lichtschein war, Snape war wohl gerade dabei, in die Hütte zu klettern! Mit einem Satz sprang James Potter vor und griff im Fallen nach dem schwarzen Stück Stoff eines Umhangs, das noch aus der Luke der Falltür in den Gang hinab baumelte. Severus Snape schlug sich bei seinem Sturz zurück in den Gang hart den Schädel an und blutete heftig aus einer Platzwunde, doch das war im Moment nebensächlich. James schlug die Falltür zu und verriegelte sie vom Gang aus, bevor er den schreckensbleichen und blutenden Severus den Gang zurück zerrte. Erst als sie draußen vor dem Schloß in sicherer Entfernung der Peitschenden Weide waren, fand Snape seine Sprache wieder. Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew warteten dort bereits auf sie. "Du hast mich zu einem Werwolf geschickt?" waren Severus' erste Worte, die er wieder herausbrachte und sie waren an Sirius gerichtet. "Ich wollte dir nur eine Lektion erteilen, Snape!" "Oh nein, nein! Du wolltest mich umbringen lassen!" schrie Severus nun völlig außer sich, was angesichts der Gefahr, in die Sirius ihn geschickt hatte, auch irgendwie verständlich war, sogar für James Potter. Snape sprang wie ein großes schwarzes Raubtier vor und schlug auf den überraschten Sirius ein. Sie lieferten sich eine heftige Prügelei, die weder James noch Peter stoppen konnten, bis Albus Dumbledore brüllte: "Schluß jetzt! Alle bis auf Peter in mein Büro, sofort! Peter, du suchst Madam Pomfrey und bringst sie ebenfalls dorthin! Sie soll Verbände mitbringen!"  
  
"Sirius, was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht?" Schweigen. "Aha, nichts also! Genau das habe ich auch vermutet! Severus, warum um Himmels willen mußtest du so neugierig sein? Du hast dir doch denken können, daß Sirius dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte!" Schweigen. "James, ich danke dir für deine Heldentat. Und Severus tut das auch, ganz bestimmt sogar! Nun los, sag was!" "Danke..." knirschte Severus durch die Zähne. Das tat mehr weh, als die vielen Beulen und Platzwunden, aus denen er blutete, aber James Potter hatte ihm wirklich das Leben gerettet. Als er nämlich in der Hütte angekommen war, war er vor Schreck erstarrt, angesichts des riesigen, zähnefletschenden Werwolfs, der sonst sein Mitschüler Remus Lupin war. Er wäre ein verflucht leichtes Opfer geworden... "Gut. Nun denn..." Albus Dumbledore war wieder etwas ruhiger geworden. Er wirkte nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern nur noch erschöpft. "Ich hoffe nur, daß ich nie wieder solche Schüler wie euch in dieser Schule erleben muß, solange ich sie leite... Seit mittlerweile sechs Jahren macht ihr nicht nur euch, sondern auch mir und der gesamten Lehrerschaft das Leben zur Hölle!" Schweigen. "James: 100 Punkte für Gryffindor für deine Tapferkeit. Severus: 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen nächtlicher Herumschleicherei. Und noch einmal 50 Punkte Abzug für deine Dummheit! Gerade von dir hätte ich erwartet, daß du Sirius durchschaust... Sirius: 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil du nachts unterwegs warst. Und 150 Punkte Abzug zusätzlich und einen Brief an deine Eltern, weil du das Leben eines Mitschülers wissentlich gefährdet hast! Und nun geht ihr alle mit Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel und laßt euch verarzten, schnell, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere und nicht mehr so gnädig bin!" Dies war definitiv einer der schwärzesten Tage in Dumbledores bisherigen Leben. 


	7. Wahrheit Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 - Das Jubiläum von Molly  
  
Zehn Jahre waren vergangen seit dem Machtübernahme Lord Voldemorts in Großbritannien. Und zehn Jahre war es auch her, daß Severus Snape ein glücklicher Junge war. Er konnte sich noch gut an jenen Frühlingsball in Hogwarts erinnern, der seinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hatte, zumindest ein kurze Weile lang. Nachdem er die Schule verlassen hatte, studierte er zwei Jahre magische Medizin, bis er zum ersten Mal auf eines seiner eigenen Opfer stieß. Im St.- Mungo - Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen hatte seine praktische Zeit begonnen und er wurde zum ersten Mal an leibhaftigen Patienten unterrichtet. Bei der dritten Visite, der er mit fünf anderen Studenten unter Leitung ihres Professors Dr. Nightingale beiwohnte, wurde ihm speiübel. "Und hier sehen Sie Mrs. Petterson. Wie geht es Ihnen, Mrs. Petterson? Hm? Nun ja, wie Sie eindeutig erkennen können, wurde das Gedächtnis dieser Patientin weitestgehend ausgelöscht, ein Werk der Anhänger von Du - weißt - schon - wem. Und sie waren leider sehr gründlich bei dieser Schandtat vorgegangen. Mrs. Petterson wurde uns letzte Nacht eingeliefert, nachdem ihr Haus verwüstet und ... wo wollen Sie denn hin, Mr. Snape?" rief Professor Nightingale hinter seinem flüchtenden Studenten her. Severus hatte sich draußen vor dem Hospital zuerst übergeben müssen, bevor er sich auf einer Parkbank niederließ. Er kannte Mrs. Petterson, schließlich hatte er, Severus Snape, ihr Gedächtnis bearbeitet, um die neuesten Informationen über die Aktivitäten des Zaubereiministeriums gegen seinen Herrn zu erfahren. Am Abend zuvor waren er und seine kleine Gruppe von Todessern zum Haus der Ministeriumshexe geschickt worden. Während er sich mit Mrs. Pettersons Gedächtnis beschäftigte, zerlegten seine "Freunde" das Haus in seine Bestandteile. "Nun, Mr. Snape? Das war zuviel für Sie, nicht wahr? Aber, so leid es mir tut, so etwas sehen wir hier fast jede Woche. Entweder ihre Gedächtnisse werden ausgelöscht oder wir können sie nur auf ihren Weg in den Tod begleiten und ihre Schmerzen nehmen. Um die meisten Opfer kümmert sich gleich das Ministerium. Mit den Leichen haben wir hier nur selten zu tun." Professor Nightingale hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt gehabt und sprach nach einer Weile, als Severus nichts sagte, weiter: "Sie haben ein großes Potential, aber entweder gewöhnen Sie sich an derartige Anblicke, oder Sie überlegen, ob sie überhaupt mit den Patienten zu tun haben wollen. In der Apotheke des Hospitals wird demnächst eine Stelle frei. Ich könnte mit Dr. Herba sprechen. Ihre Tränke sind gut, sehr gut sogar. Sie würden wahrscheinlich ein sehr guter Apotheker werden..." Severus hatte das Angebot angenommen und arbeitete nun seit sechs Jahren in der Hospitalsapotheke. Aber direkt mit Patienten konnte er nicht arbeiten, sonst wäre er wahnsinnig geworden. Tags mischte er Heiltränke und nachts sorgte er dafür, daß die Betten des Hospitals nicht leer stehen mußten. Seine Kollegen wunderten sich oft über den verschlossenen jungen Mann, der für sein Alter bereits viel zu verbittert erschien. Sein Vater war letztes Jahr hier im Hospital gestorben. Es hatte ausgesehen wie das Werk der Anhänger Voldemorts und alle Kollegen und Ärzte waren bestürzt gewesen und Severus ihre Hilfe angeboten, doch der hatte nur abgewunken und kümmerte sich allein um die Beerdigung und den Verkauf seines Elternhauses, in dem er bis dahin mit seinem Vater zusammen gelebt hatte.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Snape, Sie müssen der Mann sein, über den hier alle soviel Gutes erzählen! Ich habe gerade einen neuen Patienten bekommen, der tatsächlich eine Begegnung mit den Todessern fast heil überstanden hat. Aber ich brauche ein Mittel gegen seine heftigen Krampfanfälle und ihre Kollegen hier aus der Apotheke haben mich an Sie verwiesen..." der junge Arzt stockte bei seiner Erzählung, als er Severus' vernichtenden Blick bemerkte. "Symptome?" fragte der Apotheker knapp. "Krampfanfälle, immer wenn er sich an den Vorfall erinnern soll, was etwas lästig ist, denn die Männer vom Ministerium wollen ihn dringend verhören, und..." Weiter kam der neue Assistenzarzt nicht, denn Severus hatte ihm bereits ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand gedrückt und sagte: "Je 5 Tropfen morgens und abends, mindestens eine Woche lang, wenn es dann noch nicht ohne geht, kommen Sie wieder." Der Arzt wurde aus Severus' Labor geschoben und die Tür hinter ihm heftig zugeknallt. "Tja, er ist brillant, aber wenn es um Opfer von Du - weißt - schon - wem geht, reagiert er ziemlich empfindlich." klärte ihn eine dickliche ältere Apothekerin auf, kaum daß der Arzt auf dem Gang stand. "Sein eigener Vater wurde wahrscheinlich von Todessern zu Tode gefoltert. Wenn Sie in Zukunft mit Opfern von Du - weißt - schon - wem zu tun haben, erzählen Sie ihm nur die Symptome, er weiß dann Bescheid und wird Ihnen die richtigen Tränke zur Verfügung stellen." Die ältere Frau lächelte den jungen Arzt an und geleitete ihn aus dem Laborbereich heraus, bevor sie sich seufzend umdrehte und die eben zugeknallte Tür von Severus Snape's Labor öffnete und eintrat. Ihr junger Kollege stand am Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Wie immer trug er schwarze Kleidung, sein Gesicht war extrem blaß, als käme er nie in die Sonne und sein rabenschwarzes Haar wirkte ungepflegt. Wenn er nicht so talentiert gewesen wäre, hätte Dr. Melissa Herba ihn schon längst entlassen, aber Severus Snape fand fast immer ein Rezept für einen Trank oder ein Pulver, daß die meisten Krankheiten und Fluchopfer schnell und unkompliziert kurierte. 'Die Grenze zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn ist wohl wirklich fließend!' dachte Dr. Herba und räusperte sich vernehmlich. "Severus, ich muß ein Wörtchen mit dir reden!" begann sie und der junge Mann drehte sich ihr zögerlich zu. "Ich weiß, ich sollte neue Ärzte nicht so erschrecken, aber..." "Er ist eine echte Plaudertasche, nicht wahr? Darum habe ich ihn auch zu dir geschickt, und du hast ihm eine Lektion erteilt. Gut, in diesem Fall habe ich das bewußt provoziert, aber du solltest dich in Zukunft wirklich etwas zusammenreißen. Ich kann dich nicht immer in Schutz nehmen, wenn sich einer der Ärzte über dich beschwert." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und rührte einen dampfenden Kessel um. "Wie wäre es mit etwas Urlaub? Du hast dieses Jahr noch keinen gehabt und ich glaube, ein bißchen Sonne würde dir ganz gut tun! Und wenn du diesen Trank hier fertig gebraut hast, haben wir genügend Vorräte für ein Jahr davon!" 'Oder auch nur für die nächsten Wochen, wenn das überhaupt ausreicht...' dachte Severus bei sich und fügte noch einige Florfliegen zum Schmerzmitteltrank hinzu. Lord Voldemort plante sein Jubiläum mit vielen Toten und Verletzten zu feiern und das Hospital würde völlig überfüllt sein mit Cruciatus - Opfern. Er sollte vielleicht das Angebot seiner Mentorin annehmen, dann wäre er in der schlimmsten Zeit wenigstens nicht hier. Außerdem wurde er fast jede Nacht mittlerweile gerufen und mit zwei Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht würde er eh nicht mehr lange durchhalten, ohne komplett den Verstand zu verlieren oder sich zu verraten. "Ich nehme an, Urlaub wäre ganz gut... Ich werde dann aber nicht zu erreichen sein, fürchte ich..." antwortete er leise und schaute seine Vorgesetzte und immer um ihn besorgte Mentorin Dr. Herba vorsichtig an. Er sah wirklich fürchterlich aus in letzter Zeit. Seine Augen waren nur noch glasig oder funkelten im Zorn, darunter lagen tiefe Schatten, die natürlich alle bemerken mußten. Wenigstens waren sie so klug und fragten ihn nicht danach, Severus neigte manchmal zu heftigen Überreaktionen. Den meisten seiner Kollegen war er ohnehin unheimlich und wenn sein Vater nicht offensichtlich von Voldemort - Anhängern gefoltert worden wäre, hätte sicherlich irgendwann jemand den Verdacht geäußert, daß Severus ein Todesser sei. Aber ein Sohn, der sich mit seinem Vater so gut verstand, hätte ihn doch vor den Mördern gewarnt oder beschützt, selbst wenn er seine Seele an Du - weißt - schon - wen verkauft hätte, oder nicht? Tatsächlich hatte sein Vater ihn eindringlichst davor gewarnt, eben dieses zu tun. Severus' Vater war einer der ersten Todesser im Gefolge des Dunklen Lords gewesen. Aber vor einem Jahr hatte er sich während eines Treffens der Todesser öffentlich gegen den neuesten Tick seines Herrn ausgesprochen und damit sein eigenes Todesurteil gefällt. Seit dem Sommer, in dem er Florence verlor, verstand Severus sich glänzend mit seinem Vater und wurde direkt nach der Schule ebenfalls ein Todesser, wie die meisten seiner Schulfreunde aus Hogwarts - Zeiten. Doch seinen Vater begannen in den letzten Jahren immer größere Gewissensbisse zu plagen und gelegentlich versuchte er seinem Sohn seinen Standpunkt zu erklären. Severus' hatte Angst um das Leben seines Vaters und beschwor ihn, niemals öffentlich über solche Dinge zu sprechen, aber sein Vater wollte nicht hören. Lieber wollte er sterben, als seine Zweifel ewig für sich zu behalten. Wenn Voldemort nicht schon zu Beginn seiner Herrschaft wahnsinnig war, dann war er es in den nachfolgenden Jahren geworden. Er hatte vor drei Jahren damit begonnen, Wege zur Unsterblichkeit zu suchen und Severus Snape's Talent für die unmöglichsten Tränke waren ihm sehr viel wert gewesen. Severus wurde zu Voldemorts persönlichem "Giftmischer" ernannt und verbrachte nun seine Nächte damit, Rezepte für Unsterblichkeitstränke zusammen zu stellen. Severus' Vater war davon wenig begeistert und als er seinen Beschluß gefasst hatte, sich dagegen auszusprechen, hatte er seinen Sohn dazu angehalten, nicht einzugreifen, wenn er mit seiner Äußerung nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden stoßen würde. Und das traf er wahrhaftig nicht. Severus Snape wurde zwar von Lord Voldemort nicht dazu aufgefordert, seinen Vater persönlich zu Tode zu foltern, aber er mußte die ganze Zeit zuschauen, damit sein Herr Gelegenheit hatte, Severus' Loyalität zu testen. Und Severus erwies sich als loyal. Schweigend hatte er den Folterungen beigewohnt und die letzten noch intakten Stücke seiner Seele zersplitterten in ihm, bis alles vorüber war und er mit seinem sterbendem Vater in ihrem gemeinsamen Haus wieder allein war. Als Todesser war er in einer Technik des Apparierens ausgebildet worden, die es ihm erlaubte, eine zweite Person auch gegen deren Willen auf die Reise mitzunehmen. Das war nützlich für Entführungen und wurde sonst nur Ärzten und Sanitätern sowie Auroren des Ministeriums beigebracht, da es deren Pflichten ebenfalls nützte. Und so drückte er seinen sterbenden Vater an sich und brachte ihn ins Hospital, wo er nach wenigen Stunden endgültig die Augen schloss. Das letzte Jahr über war Severus immer mehr von Voldemort in Beschlag genommen worden, so daß er kaum noch seinen Pflichten im Hospital nachkommen konnte. Alle seine Kollegen führten das auf den Tod seines Vaters zurück und damit hatten sie auch nicht ganz unrecht. Am Ende des Tages kehrte Severus in seine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe des Hospitals zurück und legte sich ins Bett. Die nächsten sechs Wochen hatte er frei, was hieß, daß er die nächsten Wochen nur für den Dunklen Lord arbeiten würde, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
"Das muß sie sein!" flüsterte Lucius Malfoy seiner Ehefrau Narzissa zu und deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine kleine Frau etwas weiter vorn in der Ehrenloge. Für den Staatsbesuch des finnischen Zaubereiministers in Großbritannien war sie als Dolmetscherin mitgereist und begleitete die Minister Britanniens und Finnlands nun zu einem Quidditchspiel, auch wenn ihre Anwesenheit kaum von Nöten hierbei war. Was der finnische Minister auf dem Spielfeld sah, brauchte ja wohl nicht übersetzt werden, zudem mischte sich ständig ein Mitarbeiter des britischen Ministeriums in die Gespräche ein, der ebenfalls finnisch beherrschte. Gelangweilt sah die junge Frau dem Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld zu und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Lucius Malfoy lächelte hämisch. Wenn alles so lief wie geplant, würde der kleinen Hexe in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr so schnell langweilig werden, dafür wollte er schon sorgen. Er wartete nur auf eine Gelegenheit, sie unter vier Augen zu erwischen. Als er vor ein paar Tagen das erste Mal ein Bild mit ihr im Tagespropheten sah, wußte er zunächst nicht, ob es wirklich sein konnte, doch seine Nachforschungen bestätigten seine erste Vermutung. Sie würde ein wundervolles Geschenk für seinen Herrn sein zum anstehenden Jubiläum sein. Damit konnte er seine Position weiter ausbauen, ohne Frage. Narzissa riss ihn mit einem Schubser in die Seite aus seinen Gedanken. Die Hexe entschuldigte sich gerade bei ihrem Minister und stand auf, um die Tribüne zu verlassen. Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis er ihr folgte. Im Treppenaufgang war außer ihm und der jungen Frau niemand zu sehen, also zückte er seinen Zauberstab und rief leise "Stupor". Dann rannte er zu ihrem bewußtlosen Körper, drückte ihn an sich und mit einem leisen Plopp waren beide verschwunden.  
  
"Holt mir den Giftmischer her, hier gibt es Arbeit für ihn!" rief Lord Voldemort seinen Assistenten zu und beugte sich wieder über den blutenden Körper vor ihm. Sie war stark, doch beim nächsten Neumond würde das schon anders aussehen. Dann würde er sie schon unter Kontrolle bekommen, nur bis dahin mußte sie überleben. Der Mond hatte heute wieder begonnen, zuzunehmen und er hatte das durchaus gemerkt, ihre Gegenwehr wurde wieder stärker. Eine weitere vermummte und maskierte Gestalt betrat den Kerker und die bereits Anwesenden teilten sich, um sie zu Lord Voldemort durchzulassen. "Ah, mein Giftmischer... was machen die Fortschritte? Ich habe noch ein bißchen mehr Arbeit für dich... diese Hexe muß die nächsten Wochen lebend überstehen und ich fürchte, ich war etwas grob zu ihr. Kümmere dich um sie so gut du kannst, ich will doch nicht, daß dieses äußerst wertvolle Geschenk meines Freundes Lucius umsonst war..." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Severus Snape mit der Verletzten allein, nur eine Wache blieb vor der Zelle stehen. Severus ging zu ihr hinüber und beugte sich etwas herunter, um sie so umzudrehen, daß er ihr einen Heiltrank einflößen konnte. Um ein Haar hätte er die kleine Phiole fallen lassen, so sehr erschrak er bei ihrem Anblick.  
  
"Igor!" rief Snape einem Todesser zu und rannte hinter ihm her. Bei ihm angekommen, zerrte er ihn in eine ruhig Ecke und nahm seine Maske ab, wie es auch Igor Karkaroff tat. "Was ist denn? Ich habe noch viel zu tun heute!" beschwerte sich Karkaroff. "Was weißt du von der Gefangenen unten im Kerker?" "Wieso willst du das wissen?" "Was weißt du, will ich wissen, den Rest erzähle ich dir dann!" beharrte Severus. "Die Gefangene... die, die Malfoy angeschleppt hat? Nun, soweit ich weiß, ist das eine Halbelbe, die unser Lord zu seiner Braut machen will, allerdings weigert sie sich hartnäckig." "Wieso will er sie heiraten?" "Von heiraten kann nicht unbedingt die Rede sein, er will nur Kinder von ihr, falls das mit der Unsterblichkeit nicht gelingen sollte. Er will einen Thronerben, so reinblütig wie möglich. Und das geht eben nur mit einer Elbe. Und da keiner weiß, wo die Elben sich verstecken und sie sowieso zu nichts gezwungen werden können, kommt eine Halbelbe dem noch am nächsten und ist unter gewissen Umständen beherrschbar... was ist denn?" fragte Igor nun verwirrt den kreideweiß erbleichten Severus. "Die Halbelbe, wie du sie nennst, heißt Florence Farstalker und war mal meine Freundin..." flüsterte Severus leise, daß es niemand mitbekommen konnte. "Was? Du warst mit ihr zusammen? Wann? Und vor allem, wieso weißt du dann nichts von ihr?" "Weil mich so etwas nie interessiert hat, verflucht noch mal! Außerdem war ich damals fünfzehn und wir waren im selben Jahrgang, bis wir erwischt wurden und sie von ihrer Mutter auf eine andere Schule geschickt wurde!" zischte Severus, "Außerdem, was heißt hier beherrschbar?" "Elben sind ziemlich mächtig, auch Halbelben können noch ohne Zauberstäbe zaubern, so weit ich weiß, erschöpft es sie bloß recht schnell... und sie bekommen nur dann Kinder, wenn sie es auch wollen, und das ist zur Zeit noch Voldemorts Problem: sie weigert sich, darum versucht er sie mit allen Mitteln zu schwächen und zu Neumond wird ihr Wille am leichtesten zu brechen sein, darum sollst du sie ja auch bis dahin am Leben erhalten...bei allen Elementen, du heckst doch wohl nicht schon wieder was aus, oder?" Karkaroff deutete Severus' Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich gut. "Ich muß sie hier raus holen... und du wirst mir helfen, verstanden?" "Den Teufel wird' ich tun! Wenn du dich umbringen lassen willst, dann tu das, dein Vater hat's dir ja vorgemacht! Ich muß mich weiter um die Vorbereitungen zum Fest kümmern, wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst..." Severus entschuldigte nicht: "Darf ich dich an den kleinen Zwischenfall in Glasgow erinnern?" grinste er Karkaroff zynisch an, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde, woraufhin nun Igor erbleichte. Damals hatte er ziemlich viel getrunken und einen der nächsten geplanten Übergriffe der Todesser in einem Pub ausgeplaudert. Acht Todesser wurden daraufhin verhaftet oder getötet und Voldemort war äußerst ungehalten gewesen. Wenn Severus ihn damals nicht gedeckt hätte, würde Igor Karkaroff nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen. Er stand eindeutig in Severus' Schuld. "Das kannst du nicht tun! Das würdest du nicht wagen!" "Und ob! Hör zu, mir ist etwas eingefallen, was klappen könnte..." "Er hat ihr bereits das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt! Egal, wo du sie anschließend versteckst, er wird sie irgendwann wiederfinden!" gab Igor zu bedenken. "Ich kenne einen Ort, wo er sie niemals herausholen könnte. Und wenn doch, ist es eh für uns alle zu spät..." fuhr Severus Snape leise fort.  
  
Drei Wochen waren vergangen und die "Jubiläumsfeierlichkeiten" fast vorüber, als Severus Snape und Igor Karkaroff ihren wahnwitzigen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnten. Severus hatte mittlerweile herausgefunden, daß die Hand- und Fußfesseln seiner ehemaligen Freundin mit Flüchen belegt waren, die er nicht brechen konnte, weshalb Florence trotz seiner Pflege immer schwächer wurde. Sie war zwar zwischenzeitlich wieder stärker geworden und schimpfte ihren täglich erscheinenden maskierten Besucher höchst unflätig aus, aber seit einer Woche ging es mit ihr rapide bergab. Sie mußten schnell handeln, aber der Vielsafttrank, den Severus zu Haus angesetzt hatte, brauchte nun einmal so lang. Der Plan war so einfach und simpel, daß so gut wie nichts schief gehen konnte. Igor Karkaroffs Fehlen würde nicht weiter bemerkt werden, da er zwischendurch oft in Rußland zugegen sein mußte. Wäre Severus aber plötzlich ohne Grund verschwunden sein aus dem "Anwesen" seiner Lordschaft (ein verwittertes altes Gut irgendwo in Wales, genau wußte niemand der Todesser wo es war, sie ließen sich im Normalfall von dem in ihren linken Unterarm eingebrannten Dunklen Mal zu ihrem Herrn leiten), würde das sehr wohl auffallen. Also mußten die beiden Verschwörer dafür sorgen, daß Severus' gesehen wurde, während er eigentlich Florence in Sicherheit brachte. Karkaroff würde durch den Vielsafttrank, den er stündlich während der Aktion einnehmen mußte, zu Severus' Ebenbild werden und dem echten Severus die nötige Zeit verschaffen. "Kommst du auch schon? Los, hier rein!" Snape winkte seinen unfreiwilligen Partner in die Laborräume, die Voldemort extra für ihn in seinem Unterschlupf hatte einrichten lassen. Bevor er die Tür schloß, versicherte er sich noch einmal, ob niemand seinen Besucher gesehen hatte. "Das ist Wahnsinn! Das geht niemals gut..." wimmerte Igor vor sich hin und zitterte am ganzen Leib. "Es wird gut gehen, wenn du dich endlich zusammenreißt! Ich habe dir alles Nötige hier hingestellt und in meinem Umhang sind auch noch ein paar nützliche Tränke, wenn er deine, oder besser meine Dienste anfordern sollte!" damit warf Severus Igor seinen Ersatzumhang zu und füllte die Flasche, aus der er in letzter Zeit oft vor anderen getrunken hatte, mit dem fertigen Vielsafttrank. Er hatte vor zwei Wochen begonnen, ein Magengeschwür vorzutäuschen und den Inhalt der Flasche (meistens Kürbissaft) als Medizin ausgegeben, die er regelmäßig benötigte. Sie hofften zwar beide, daß die Befreiung von Florence Farstalker erst am nächsten Morgen auffallen würde, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob Lord Voldemort nicht doch mitten in der Nacht auf die Idee kam, Severus zu rufen oder nach seiner Gefangenen zu schauen. "Hier unten im Schrank ist noch mehr, wenn's knapp werden sollte. Aber ich werde wohl hoffentlich nicht länger als zwei Tage brauchen, bis dahin reicht's. Und jetzt trink endlich!" wies Severus Igor an, der immer noch zitterte. "Ich halte das nicht einen Tag aus, also beeil' dich gefälligst!" brachte er noch heraus, bevor er den ersten Schluck des Trankes zu sich nahm. Auch Severus war nervös, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, sonst würde Igor vielleicht doch noch abspringen und das konnte er nicht riskieren.  
  
Igor/Severus werkelte in seinem Labor vor sich hin, während der echte Severus Snape im Kerker die Wache betäubte. Als er die Zelle betrat, fauchte eine arg geschwächte Florence ihn wütend an: "Was willst du denn schon wieder hier? Hast du Sehnsucht oder was?" Seine Florence! Kaum in der Lage, den Kopf zu heben aber immer noch eine große Klappe... Sie hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen nicht erkannt und Severus war darüber sehr froh, dann konnte er ihr vielleicht später noch einmal unmaskiert gegenüber stehen, ohne daß sie ihn versuchte umzubringen. Und natürlich hatte er Sehnsucht nach ihr. Er hatte oft in den letzten Jahren an sie gedacht, und seine Gefühle für sie waren noch immer die gleichen wie vor zehn Jahren. "Sei still!" herrschte er sie an, "Ich hol dich hier raus!" "Wie denn? Ein Verräter? Und was hast du dir so ausgedacht?" flüsterte sie mit letzter Kraft aber dennoch eindeutig verächtlich. "Wart's ab. Erstmal muß ich diese Ketten aus der Wand bekommen, die müssen wir vorerst mitnehmen, allein bekomme ich sie nicht von dir los.." Mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs brach er die Haken, an denen Florence' Fesseln eingehängt waren, aus der Kerkermauer. Dann drückte er ihren Körper an sich, bevor sie beide mit leisem Plopp disapparierten.  
  
Sie tauchten direkt vor dem geschmiedeten Tor zum Hogwarts - Schulgelände wieder auf. Albus Dumbledore hatte das Gelände gleich zu Beginn der Herrschaft Voldemorts mit mehreren Bannsprüchen belegt, die ein Apparieren von und auf das Gelände verhinderten. Die letzten Kilometer würde Severus die mittlerweile bewußtlose Florence tragen müssen, aber hier war sie so sicher wie sonst nirgendwo auf der Welt. Der große Lord Voldemort würde wegen ihr nicht die offene Konfrontation mit Dumbledore suchen, dem einzigen Zauberer, vor dem selbst er Angst oder zumindest riesigen Respekt zeigte. Als Severus das Tor durchquert hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Teil 1 des Planes war geglückt: er war mit Florence auf dem Gelände. Nun mußten sie nur noch zum Schloß durchkommen, was sich angesichts des heftig tobenden Gewitters als relativ schwierig herausstellte. Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, bis sie vor dem Hogwartsschloß angekommen war. Das große Flügeltor war mit einem Bann belegt, also mußte Severus es aufsprengen, was ziemlichen Lärm verursachte und alle im Schloß aufweckte. Eigentlich wollte Severus Florence nur in die Eingangshalle bringen und eine Nachricht für Dumbledore dalassen, so aber würde er nun selbst erklären müssen, warum er sie mitten in der Nacht ins Schloß gezerrt hatte. Falls man ihn überhaupt anhören würde, denn immerhin trug er noch die Todesser - Maskerade.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall hatte in den letzten Jahren, seit sie in Hogwarts unterrichtete, viel seltsames gesehen und erlebt. Aber ein Todesser, der eine gefolterte und in Ketten gelegte Gefangene hinter sich her zerrte und mit dem Zauberstab wie mit einer Waffe fuchtelnd jeden bedrohte, der sich in seiner Sichtweite bewegte, war bisher noch nie dagewesen. "Ich will Dumbledore sprechen. Sofort!" schrie der Todesser nervös, schob seine Gefangene an eine Wand in der Vorhalle und stellte sich schützend davor. "Holt Direktor Dumbledore aus seinem Büro, daß Paßwort lautet 'Bonbon'" wies Professor McGonagall die Vertrauensschüler hinter sich an, die es wohl für ihre Pflicht gehalten hatten, ebenfalls nach unten zu kommen um nachzusehen, wer oder was den unglaublichen Lärm verursacht hatte. Das Eingangstor zum Schloß war völlig zerstört. Der eine Türflügel hing gerade noch an einer Angel im Türrahmen, der andere war quer durch die Vorhalle geschossen, hatte einen großen Kronleuchter erwischt und mit abgerissen, bevor er seine vorläufige Ruhe am Fuß der Treppe gefunden hatte. Durch die mangelhafte Beleuchtung der Halle wurde die ganze Szenerie in unwirkliches Licht getaucht, ab und zu taghell erleuchtet durch gelegentliche Blitze am Nachthimmel. Überall lagen Splitter und Scherben herum, während der heftige Wind den Regen in das Foyer blies und sich langsam Pfützen auf dem Boden bildeten. Immer mehr Lehrkräfte erschienen in die unterschiedlichsten Morgenmäntel gehüllt auf dieser nächtlichen Bühne und verliehen dem ganzen einen noch stärkeren Hauch von Absurdität. 'Flitwick trägt Blümchenmuster?' McGonagall mußte sich ein Lachen verkneifen. "Nicht bewegen!" herrschte sie Professor Platypus an, den neuen Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der hier seine große Chance gekommen sah, sich vor seinen Kollegen zu beweisen. "Aber er ist allein! Und wir sind viele, warum versuchen wir nicht, ihn zu überwältigen?" widersprach dieser ihr flüsternd, "Er kann uns ja nicht alle gleichzeitig bekämpfen..." "Das mag wohl sein, aber er ist auch ausgesprochen nervös und wenn ich mir anschaue, was er mit dem Tor veranstaltet hat, glaube ich nicht, daß auch nur einer von uns dazu bereit ist, freiwillig das Bauernopfer in diesem Kampf zu spielen..." entgegnete McGonagall leise und die anderen Lehrer in Hörweite nickten zustimmend, "Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß er uns nichts tun will, sondern eher jemanden in Sicherheit bringen möchte!" Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Gestalt, die hinter dem sich nervös umher wendenden Todesser auf dem Boden lag. "Warum dauert das so lange?" schrie der Todesser und aus seiner Stimme war eindeutig die Panik heraus zu hören. "Weil alte Männer nun einmal etwas langsamer sind, junger Freund!" ertönte Dumbledores Stimme freundlich in der Halle. Er kam die Treppe hinunter und verknotete unterwegs seinen rostroten Morgenmantel. Mit seinem weißen Bart und dem Mantel erinnerte der Direktor ein bißchen an die gängigen Vorstellungen vom Weihnachtsmann, zudem schmunzelte er gütig und schien sich über den nächtlichen Besucher geradezu zu freuen? So konnte auch nur Albus Dumbledore reagieren, dachte Professor McGonagall bei sich und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sie ihren Freund und Vorgesetzten an sich vorbeiließ. Selbstbewußt schritt der alte Mann über die Überreste des Torflügels am Fuße der Treppe und ging geradewegs auf den immer noch nervösen Todesser zu. "Ich glaube, wir sollten die Angelegenheit, weswegen Sie hier sind, in einer etwas privateren Umgebung besprechen, was meinen Sie?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich und verwies auf eine nahe Tür. Der Todesser nahm den Blick nicht von Dumbledore und den versammelten Lehrern hinter dessen Rücken, während er die zerschundene Gefangene mit einem Arm hochhob, in der anderen Hand immer noch drohend den Zauberstab erhoben. Mit dem Rücken voran trat er in den Raum, den Dumbledore für ihre Unterredung ausgesucht hatte, mißtrauisch jede Bewegung der Lehrer beobachtend. "Ach, Mr. Filch, wären Sie so gütig und könnten das Tor zumindest provisorisch reparieren? Es regnet doch ziemlich und ich möchte nicht, das die Slytherins heute Nacht noch in ihren Betten schwimmen, wenn das Wasser nach unten läuft... Die Hauselfen werden Ihnen dabei zur Hand gehen... Und Ihr laßt uns bitte allein, ja? Es gibt keinen Grund zur Besorgnis, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher!" versicherte der Direktor seinen Lehrern, die darüber nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein schienen, bevor er die Tür zum Nebenraum hinter sich schloß. Es war das Besucherzimmer, in dem zumeist die Eltern von Schülern warteten, wenn sie ihre Zöglinge während der Schulzeit besuchen kamen. Es war ein warmer und gemütlicher Raum, vollgestopft mit bequemen Sesseln und Sofas, alle mit weichem, schwerem Samt bezogen. Auf eines der Sofa hatte der Todesser seine Gefangene gebettet und suchte nun nach einer Decke, mit der er ihren unterkühlten Körper bedecken konnte, denn ihre Kleidung wies nicht nur erstaunlich viele Löcher und Risse auf, sondern war darüber hinaus auch noch völlig vom Regen durchnäßt. Als Albus Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab zückte, gab es einen kurzen Moment der Spannung, denn der Todesser war sich nicht sicher, was Dumbledore vorhatte. Dieser lächelte kurz und entzündete dann ein Feuer im Kamin, bevor er ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee, Tassen, Milch und Zucker auf einem kleinen Tischchen erscheinen ließ. Auch der Todesser war durchnäßt und schien zu frieren, während er Dumbledore aufmerksam beobachtete. "Ihre Fesseln müssen so schnell wie möglich runter, aber ich war bisher nicht dazu in der Lage, die Zeit war etwas knapp..." begann der junge Mann mit der Maske zu erklären und lüftete die Decke über den Fußgelenken seiner Gefangenen. "Hmhm..." gab der Direktor von sich, betastete die Fesseln und zerschnitt die Eisenschellen mit seinem Zauberstab. "Sie muß Voldemort eine Menge bedeuten, wenn er sich selbstpersönlich dazu herab läßt, sich um die Folterung seiner Gefangenen zu kümmern... Ja, ich kenne diese 'Handschrift', jeder Zauber trägt irgendwie die Zeichen seines Verursachers, aber das wissen nur wenige..." erklärte er und warf die Hand- und Fußfesseln ins Kaminfeuer, wo sie sich in grünliche Funken auflösten. "Sie muß hierbleiben in Hogwarts... er hat ihr das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt und wird sie überall auf der Welt finden. Wenn Sie sie nicht hier aufnehmen, war alles umsonst..." kam es kläglich und fast flehend hinter der Maske des Todessers hervor. "Keine Sorge, sie kann hierbleiben. Ich freue mich, meine kleine Nichte mal wieder zu sehen. Es ist lange her, seit dem ich sie zuletzt sah..." beruhigte ihn Dumbledore und klatschte freudig in die Hände, "Nun denn... Wie wäre es, wenn du diese häßliche Maske abnimmst, ein Tässchen Tee mit mir trinkst und dich etwas aufwärmst. Ich denke, du hast Vorbereitungen getroffen, daß deine Abwesenheit nicht so schnell auffällt, bis du wieder zurück kommst, nicht wahr, Severus?" 


	8. Wahrheit Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 - Neue alte Freunde von Molly  
  
"Woher wußten Sie, daß ich es bin?" fragte Severus Snape, während er seine Maske abnahm und den durchnäßten Umhang ablegte. "Ich hatte so etwas erwartet... Ein kleines Vögelchen hat es mir schon vor vielen Jahren gezwitschert..." Dumbledore mußte schmunzeln, während er den Tee einschenkte. Severus beugte sich über Florence Farstalkers schwach atmenden Körper und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich wußte gar nicht, daß sie Ihre Nichte ist..." "Mein chaotischer Bruder hat sich zeitlebens nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Ich glaube, Florence ist das Beste, was er der Menschheit hinterlassen konnte. Von ihm hat sie übrigens auch dieses unnatürliche Talent geerbt, Unglück magisch anzuziehen. Aber den Rest hat sie von ihrer Mutter, glaube mir! Meine Güte, was für eine Frau! Unvorstellbar, was sie jemals an Aberforth finden konnte..." träumerisch rührte er in seiner Teetasse herum, "Nun aber zu dir, mein Junge. Wie stellst du dir deine Zukunft vor, jetzt, wo du zwischen den Fronten stehst?" Betretenes Schweigen. "Ich... weiß es nicht... Es wird in jedem Fall Ärger geben... Ich hoffe nur, mein Stellvertreter erfüllt seine Aufgabe so gut, daß ich meine Rückkehr überlebe..." murmelte Severus und griff zum ersten Mal nach seiner Teetasse. "Ich wüßte da schon was... Allerdings könnte es sehr gefährlich werden für dich!" Dumbledore wirkte nun nicht mehr so großväterlich, sondern eher wie ein sehr schlauer Stratege, der seine Kämpfer auf einem Schlachtfeld positionierte.  
  
In den frühen Morgenstunden kehrte Severus Snape in die Höhle des Löwen zurück. Igor Karkaroff fiel bei seinem Anblick fast vor Freude in Ohnmacht und plapperte schnell vor sich hin: "Du glaubst es nicht! Er hat mich vor zwei Stunden zu sich gerufen, um mit mir über einen Sportartikel im Tagespropheten zu diskutieren! Was heißt diskutieren! Er hat mich einfach eine halbe Stunde zugetextet mit irgendwelchen Sachen über Quidditch und ob er das nicht besser verbieten sollte in Zukunft... Dein Vater hatte recht: er ist wahnsinnig! Ach so, bisher hat noch niemand bemerkt, daß sie weg ist, ich hoffe, du hast sie sicher untergebracht?" Igor ließ sich von Severus aus dem Umhang zerren und suchte nun nach seinem eigenen. "Ja ja, alles in Ordnung. War sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen müßte?" fragte Severus ungehalten und wühlte nun seinerseits in dem Labor herum, bis er eine kleine Flasche zum Vorschein brachte und sie Karkaroff in die Hand drückte. "Nein, alles ruhig... Was ist das?" "Trink das und du siehst gleich wieder wie du selbst aus... Wenn jetzt jemand rein kommt und mich doppelt sieht, war alles umsonst!" Igor Karkaroff tat wie ihm geheißen und kurze Zeit später war er wieder er selbst, allerdings mit dem Geschmack von faulen Eiern auf der Zunge. "Ihgitt, an der Geschmacksnote mußt du aber noch ein bißchen arbeiten, mein Junge! Hast du hier irgendwo Pfefferminzbonbons? Das ist ja eklig..." "Mein Held!" grinste Severus hämisch und klopfte Igor versöhnlich auf die Schulter, "Keine Angst vor einem lebensgefährlichen Abenteuer, aber ein kleiner Nebengeschmack bringt ihn völlig aus der Fassung!" "Kleiner Nebengeschmack ist gut! Genauso hat der Sonntagsbraten meiner Mutter auch immer geschmeckt, und nun schau, was aus mir geworden ist! Du reaktivierst Kindheitstraumata in mir! Und hör endlich auf, so dämlich zu grinsen!" Weiter kamen sie nicht, ein gellender "ALARM!" - Schrei war ertönt und im ganzen Haus flogen Türen auf, Voldemorts Helfer strömten verschlafen und verschreckt auf die Gänge. Auch Severus und Igor mischten sich in das Gewühl, als würden sie von nichts wissen. Ein Krachen, grünes Blitzlicht und verzweifelte Schreie ließen alle anwesenden Todesser wissen, wie wütend Lord Voldemort an diesem Morgen war. Ehe sie sich versahen, waren Igor und Severus die einzigen, die noch auf dem Gang standen. Alle anderen waren zurück in ihre Zimmer oder ganz aus dem Anwesen verschwunden, keiner wollte die nächste Leiche sein, wenn ihr Herr in dieser Stimmung war. "Ich glaube, ich verschwinde auch besser.." flüsterte Igor Karkaroff Severus zu. "Untersteh dich! Du weißt von nichts, bist erst vor einer halben Stunde hier angekommen und bist erstaunt, verstanden?" raunte Severus ihm zu und schob ihn in Richtung Kerker. "Bist du völlig wahnsinnig? Ich geh doch nicht da runter, wenn ER so eine Laune hat!" "Ich will aber wissen, was da passiert ist, außerdem ist das unsere Aufgabe, mein Freund!" knirschte Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor und zerrte weiter an dem wie angewurzelt stehen gebliebenen Igor herum. "Aha! Also gibt es doch noch mutigere und treuere unter dem Gewürm meiner Anhänger..." kommentierte Lord Voldemort die Szene, die sich ihm auf dem Gang bot. Er schien seine erste Wut an den Umstehenden im Kerker zumindest soweit ausgelassen haben, daß er nun nicht mehr so mordlüstern war. "Fragt sich bloß, was der hier noch zu suchen hat..." bemerkte er und wies mit dem Kopf auf den zitternden Igor Karkaroff. "Verzeihung, Mylord, ich bin verschwunden, sobald Ihr das wünscht..." stammelte Igor und drückte sich fest an die Wand des Korridors. Voldemort starrte ihn mit rotglühenden Augen vernichtend an, bevor er beschloß: "Nein, Russe, du wirst dich um die Überreste unten im Verließ kümmern... der Giftmischer kommt mit mir... zu einer privaten Unterhaltung in meine Gemächer!" Severus hatte erwartet, daß ihn in diesem Moment die schiere Panik erfassen würde, doch er blieb relativ ruhig, was ihn selbst erstaunte. Voldemorts "Gemächer" waren der Abstand scheußlichste Raum auf dem ganzen Anwesen. Selbst Severus, der einen recht makaberen Einrichtungsstil pflegte wurde beim Anblick der meisten Gegenstände in diesen Räumen jedesmal mulmig zumute. "So, du sagtest mir vor ein paar Tagen noch, der Elbe ginge es wieder schlechter mit dem abnehmenden Mond... und daß ich, wenn ich wollte, daß sie bis Neumond überlebt, mein Temperament etwas zügeln sollte bei meinen täglichen Besuchen." Voldemort setzte sich auf eine Art Thron, dessen Leder angeblich aus der Haut der ersten Muggel, die der Schwarze Lord eigenhändig niedergestreckt hatte, gefertigt worden war. Severus blieb vor ihm stehen, bis der Wahnsinnige ihm mit dem Kopf bedeutete, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Severus wählte eine Sitzgelegenheit, die aus den Kopfknochen eines Drachens bestand. Alle anderen Sessel und Stühle hätten in ihm im Moment nur Brechreiz verursacht. "Nun sage mir, Giftmischer: ging es der Elbe wirklich schlecht oder hatte sie noch genügend Kräfte, um sich selbst zu befreien?" Wenn Snape nun sagte, daß Florence kaum noch in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich selbst auf den Beinen zu halten, entspräche das zwar den Tatsachen, würde aber auch bedeuten, daß Lord Voldemort nach einem Fluchthelfer fahnden würde. Wenn er sagte, daß sie eventuell doch noch genug Kraft gehabt hätte, selbst zu fliehen, stellte sich anschließend die Frage, warum er Voldemort zuvor gebeten hatte, sie nicht mehr zu quälen, was ihn selbst wiederum verdächtig machte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher... Sie hätte mich auch täuschen können, obwohl..." antwortete er zögerlich. "Ich sage dir, was ich glaube, Giftmischer: du hattest recht, sie war viel zu schwach und beinahe hätte ich sie vor der Zeit umgebracht. Deine Warnung kam keine Minute zu früh... Nein, sie hatte einen Helfer. Die Wache lag betäubt vor der Zelle und der Schlüssel steckte von außen im Schloß. Wir haben einen Verräter in unserer Mitte. Das war zwar zu erwarten, aber der Mut dieses Mannes erstaunt mich nun doch... mir mein liebstes Spielzeug vor der Nase weg zu stehlen... Was glaubst du, wer es war, mein Giftmischer?" Severus schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Ich war's, und Igor Volltrottel war mein Assistent? "Tja, ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber wir werden das ändern! Es gibt nur wenige unter meinen Anhängern, denen ich vertraue... Dich wollte ich schon damals, als du noch ein halbes Kind warst, in meine Obhut nehmen und formen, doch deine Mutter war dagegen. Und als sie sich dann auch noch selbst vergiftete, fürchtete ich, dein Vater würde ebenfalls abspringen... und das tat er dann ja auch leider letztes Jahr... Aber nun bist du immer noch hier und zeigst keine Angst vor mir... erstaunlich! Du lügst mich nicht an oder versuchst, deine eigenen Fehler auf Kosten anderer zu vertuschen... Du hast mir schon oft genug die Stirn geboten, so daß andere Treue schon vermuteten, du würdest das nur tun, weil du lebensmüde bist, nur weil du nicht so eine ölige Schleimspur hinter dir läßt wie andere... Seit du für mich mit den Tränken experimentierst, habe ich dich von den Einsätzen draußen zurückgestellt. Aber ich denke, es ist klug, dich nun bei der Planung zugegen sein zu lassen. Ab sofort werden nur noch wenige an diesen Sitzungen teilnehmen und du wirst einer davon sein!" schloß Lord Voldemort, der personifizierte Teufel seine Rede. Severus war kreideweiß geworden. Er mußte ihn durchschaut haben! Wenn nun etwas über die Aktionen der Todesser im Vorfeld bekannt wurde, hätte er den Kreis der Verdächtigen bereits eingegrenzt, und er, Severus, wäre darunter...  
  
Severus Snape hatte einen Entschluß gefaßt, der ihn vorläufig über jeden Zweifel erheben würde. Er würde Dumbledore eine Aktion verraten, bei der seine besten Freunde aus Schulzeiten, Evan Rosier und Lance Wilkes beteiligt sein würden. Zuvor aber würde er Igor beseitigen müssen. Auch ihn würde er verraten, damit er nicht doch irgendwann anfing, die Geschehnisse jener schicksalhaften Nacht auszuplaudern... in Askaban könnte er so viel plaudern, wie er wollte. Und wenn er Dumbledore erzählte, daß Igor Karkaroff daran beteiligt war, Florence zu befreien, würde er später, wenn die Zeiten wieder etwas sicherer waren, schon wieder auf freien Fuß kommen... Für wen oder was tat er das eigentlich alles? Für Dumbledore? Gewiß nicht. Für einen höheren Zweck? Severus glaubte an gar nichts. Es war wahrscheinlich wirklich so, daß er, Severus, nur zu feige war, sich selbst umzubringen und einfach Wege suchte, damit andere ihm diese Arbeit abnehmen würde. Ja, genau das war es: er war ein höchst kreativer Lebensmüder, der neue Wege zur Selbstvernichtung erfand! Auf seinem Grabstein würde die Inschrift stehen: Er war so verrückt, sich dem Teufel anzuschließen, und als dieser ihn nicht tötete, stellte er sich auch noch gegen ihn, damit er schneller unter die Erde kam! Severus schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigenen Überlegungen und suchte den Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte, aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs hervor. Es war die kleine Schneekugel mit dem grimassenschneidenden Gargoyle drin, die er im 5. Schuljahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte. Bis auf die Bücher hatte er alle Geschenke, einschließlich des "Shooting Star"- Rennbesens in der Schule zurückgelassen, als er nach der siebten Klasse abging. Zu vieles erinnerte ihn an Florence und sein Vater hatte Pläne mit ihm, die Sentimentalitäten nicht zuließen. Er war verwundert gewesen, als Dumbledore die Schneekugel aus seinem Morgenmantel gezogen hatte, aber in den nächsten Jahren sollte er lernen, daß es einfach keinen Sinn hatte, sich über Albus Dumbledore zu wundern. Es war einfacher, die Dinge nur hinzunehmen und seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Der alte Mann hatte die Weisheit für sich gepachtet, oder zumindest große Teile davon. Alles ergab irgendwann einen Sinn. Der Portschlüssel konnte nur durch Severus aktiviert werden, und er würde ihn direkt in Dumbledores Büro bringen, nachdem er ihn mit seinem Zauberstab angetippt hatte. Der Rückweg sollte ähnlich funktionieren, nur daß Severus dann ein Ziel auswählen konnte, indem er fest daran dachte, wo er hinwollte. Severus hatte gerade seine Arbeit in der Apotheke des St.- Mungo- Hospitals für den heutigen Tag beendet und wollte offiziell nach Haus, doch er hatte einen kleinen Umweg über Hogwarts eingeplant. Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, ob er auch alle Unterlagen dabei hatte, bevor er mit dem Zauberstab die Schneekugel antippte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore blieb fast das Herz stehen, als urplötzlich ein etwas durcheinander gewirbelter Severus Snape vor seinem Schreibtisch auftauchte. "Upps... hätte ich mich vorher ankündigen sollen?" fragte der junge Mann unschuldig grinsend. "Nein, nein... Ich hatte nur nicht schon so früh mit dir gerechnet! Ich dachte, du würdest etwas länger brauchen als nur zwei Wochen, um Informationen zu sammeln..." stammelte der alte Zauberer und versuchte schwer atmend, sich zu beruhigen, 'Außerdem war ich kurz eingenickt, aber das werde ich dir nicht sagen, junger Freund!' setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Unglückliche Umstände... Voldemort hat mich in den innersten Zirkel aufgenommen, damit er mich besser überwachen kann... auch wenn er mir gegenüber behauptet, ich wäre einer seiner treuesten Anhänger und hätte diesen Aufstieg verdient!" Severus lächelte nun nicht mehr. Er hatte bereits die Unterlagen aus dem Umhang gekramt und weihte Albus Dumbledore schnell in die Pläne Voldemorts und seiner eigenen ein. Der Direktor nickte nur ab und zu und stellte wenige Nachfragen, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Severus Snape zu beobachten. Die blassen Wangen schienen wieder Farbe zu bekommen und in seinen Augen war ein hoffnungsvolles Leuchten zu erkennen, ganz so wie früher, vor langer Zeit. Genau wie in jenem kurzen Frühsommer, der ihm doch so viele Schmerzen bereiten sollte im Nachhinein. Hoffentlich wird er diesmal nicht wieder so auf die Nase fallen, wie das letzte Mal, dachte Dumbledore und wußte es doch schon besser. Es gab nur wenig, was er tun konnte, um Severus die Zeit bis zum nächsten herben Rückschlag so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. "Wie geht es Flo?" fragte er schüchtern, den Portschlüssel bereits einsatzbereit in der Hand. "Besser, aber sie ist immer noch schwach. Wie du es wolltest, habe ich ihr nicht gesagt, wer sie befreit hat. Irgendwann wirst du es ihr selbst sagen müssen, mein Junge!" Dumbledore war besorgt und zeigte dies auch. Doch Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf, tippte den Portschlüssel an und verschwand.  
  
Es dauerte drei Wochen, bis Severus wieder unangemeldet in Dumbledores Büro auftauchen sollte. Igor Karkaroff war verhaftet worden und Evan Rosier getötet, ebenso Lance Wilkes. Warum hatten sie sich auch gewehrt? Severus war erschüttert gewesen und Voldemort beeindruckt. Damit hatte der Schwarze Lord wohl nicht gerechnet. Severus hatte sich vorgenommen, nur noch kleinere Räder im Getriebe und unwichtigere Anschläge zu verraten, seine Tarnung stand immerhin auf dem Spiel. Doch im innersten Zirkel wurden hauptsächlich größere Aktionen geplant, also brauchte er für die kleineren mehr Zeit, um sie herauszufinden. Am liebsten hätte er Lucius Malfoy ans Messer geliefert, den Mann, der Florence Farstalker diesem Scheusal ausgeliefert hatte. Doch damit gefährdete er sich selbst zu sehr, also hatte er sich vorgenommen, lieber zu schweigen. Er würde noch andere Wege finden, es Lucius heimzuzahlen! "Albus?" fragte er, kaum daß er im Büro angekommen war, doch Direktor Dumbledore war nicht anwesend. Dafür fing Fawkes, der Phönix, an zu kreischen, als Severus seine Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte und eine kurze Notiz dazu kritzelte. "Fawkes, sei still, du großer blöder Vogel!" Kreischen. "Ist ja gut, ich habe was für dich..." Severus ging um den Schreibtisch herum und kramte ein paar Zitronenkekse aus seinem Umhang, die er Fawkes in den Schnabel steckte. "Und das nächste Mal machst du bitte nicht so einen Lärm, klar?" fuhr er den Vogel an und lächelte kurz darauf, als dieser ihm zärtlich am Finger knabberte. "Hi Severus!" erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte. Mit hochrotem Kopf drehte er sich um und sah Florence in einem Sessel an der Wand neben dem Kamin sitzen, eingehüllt in eine Decke, ein Buch aufgeschlagen auf dem Schoß. Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt bei seiner Ankunft. Und sie war wohl eingeschlafen gewesen, zumindest sah sie danach aus. Überhaupt sah sie noch ziemlich elend aus. "Hi Flo..." 'Toll, waaaahnsinnig einfallsreich! Hätte dir nicht was besseres einfallen können?' Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf machte ihn manchmal wirklich wütend, aber es war ja auch so: begrüßt man so jemanden, den man (offiziell) seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte? Zudem, wenn man plötzlich unangemeldet in dem Büro ihres Onkels auftaucht und sich benimmt, als wäre man hier zu hause? Florence rappelte sich mühsam in dem Sessel auf und schlug das Buch zu, bevor sie es auf den Boden gleiten ließ. 'Nun steh hier doch nicht rum, als wolltest du Wurzel schlagen! Beweg dich!' Wieder diese Stimme. Severus hatte aber die Befürchtung, daß ihn seine Beine nicht tragen würden, daher rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle. Florence war mittlerweile auf die Beine gekommen und schritt langsam auf ihn zu. "Ich sollte dir wohl danken. Aber ich bin viel zu enttäuscht darüber, was aus dir geworden ist... Dachtest du ernsthaft, ich würde dich hinter dieser dämlichen Maskerade nicht erkennen?" Sie war fast bei ihm und er hatte das Gefühl, jemand würde gerade einen glühend heißen Dolch in seinen Magen rammen. "Vielleicht erklärst du mir mal..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst. Schnell fing Severus sie auf und trug sie zurück zu dem Sessel, aus dem sie gerade aufgestanden war. "Psst, nicht jetzt. Du mußt dich noch etwas ausruhen. Ich komme wieder..." Severus wollte sich so schnell wie möglich verdrücken, doch Flo hielt ihn am Kragen fest. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als sie flüsterte: "Wieso..?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore zog sich hinter der Tür zum Treppenaufgang weiter zurück und lächelte. Ja, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Florence wußte schon sehr früh, wer der "Giftmischer" Lord Voldemorts war. Es war zwar ein Jahrzehnt her, daß sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch an seine Stimme, seine Bewegungen und die Art, wie er sie berührte konnte sie sich nur zu gut erinnern. Und sie war unsagbar wütend gewesen. Hätte er sie nicht schlußendlich doch noch befreit, wäre sie wohl eher mit den Händen an Severus' Hals gestorben, als jemals Voldemorts Mätresse geworden. Eigenwillig, tapfer und stark, auch im Angesicht des sicheren Todes. Ihr eigenes Leben wäre ihr nie so viel wert gewesen, daß sie ihre Seele dafür an Lord Voldemort verkauft hätte. Leider war sie aber auch noch jung und töricht genug, ihre eigene moralische Festigkeit von anderen ebenfalls zu erwarten. Doch wenn er die Szene in seinem Büro gerade richtig deutete, hatte Florence Severus verziehen. Immerhin lagen sie sich gerade verzweifelt aneinander geklammert in den Armen. Und sie küssten sich... Dumbledores Blick verklärte sich, als er an seine erste Liebe zurückdachte... Erstaunlich, daß er sich noch soweit zurückerinnern konnte! Er mußte kichern. Vielleicht sollte er langsam einschreiten, bevor das Ganze zu weit ging... immerhin war das sein Büro und kein Schlafzimmer! Aber das war den jungen Leuten wohl auch bewußt gewesen, zumindest traf er 10 Minuten später nur ein einsame und schluchzende Florence in seinem Büro vor. Severus war verschwunden fürs erste. Liebevoll nahm er seine Nichte in den Arm und drückte sie. So viel Leid geschah in diesen Tagen und seine Sorge war doch hauptsächlich auf das Wohlergehen seiner Familie und Freunde gerichtet. Und Severus war für ihn ein Freund. Ein Freund, den er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in die größten Gefahren schickte. Aber schließlich war er es auch, der den finnischen Zaubereiminister gebeten hatte, seine Nichte nach Großbritannien mitzunehmen. Damit sie in Gefahr geriet, damit Severus sie retten konnte... Manchmal bekam Albus Dumbledore, der Mann, den die meisten seiner Zeitgenossen für den größten und gütigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit hielten, Angst vor sich selbst.  
  
Nachdem in den letzten Monaten nur unwesentliche Todesser verhaftet worden waren und das Ministerium bei den großen Aktionen gerade noch rechtzeitig kam, um Todesfälle zu verhindern, verlor Voldemort fürs erste das Interesse an Severus. Der hingegen hatte nun wieder mehr Zeit, hinter der Bühne zu arbeiten. Auch seine Arbeit im Hospital erreichte wieder altgewohnte Qualitäten und er war insgesamt sogar freundlicher! Dr. Herba war schwer beeindruckt, als Severus ihr zum Geburtstag eine Blume schenkte, die niemals einging oder Wasser benötigte (die Apothekerin war berühmt - berüchtigt dafür, selbst Kakteen vertrocknen zu lassen). In seiner Wohnung hielt sich Severus Snape kaum noch auf. Meistens disapparierte er nach der Arbeit direkt zum Unterschlupf von Lord Voldemort oder tauchte in Albus Dumbledores Büro auf. Auch wenn er regelmäßig Unterlagen mitbrachte, so kam er doch am häufigsten, um bei Florence zu übernachten. Albus Dumbledore war über diese Verbindung ziemlich erfreut, allerdings plagten ihn auch Gewissensbisse deswegen. Er wußte, daß Florence sich noch sehr lange verstecken mußte und ewig würde sie nicht in Hogwarts bleiben können. Fürs erste zwar schon, aber nicht für immer. Bei den Treffen der Widerständler erwähnte er nie Severus' Namen. Es waren zu viele alte Gryffindors dabei, die mit dem Namen Snape nur Ärger verbanden. Sie würden niemals Informationen vertrauen, die er geliefert hatte, wenn sie wüßten, daß sie von ihm kamen.  
  
Fast ein Jahr nun dauerte Severus' Tätigkeit als Spion schon, als er zum zweiten Mal in echte Konflikte mit seinem Gewissen geriet. James Potter, sein Erzfeind stand ganz oben auf Voldemorts Liste derer, die bald das Zeitliche segnen sollten, dicht gefolgt von Sirius Black. Voldemort wollte sich Potter höchstpersönlich annehmen, so sehr hatte der gute James ihn und seine Aktionen schon gestört. Und Severus erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, Dumbledore nichts davon zu erzählen. Sollte Voldemort doch erst James und dann Sirius erledigen! Wenn er den beiden jemals wieder über den Weg laufen sollte, würde er wohl das gleiche tun! 'Nein, würdest du nicht! Und du weißt das! Du bist kein halbunsterblicher Wahnsinniger, der nur zum Spaß durch die Gegend zieht und Leute umbringt!' Wieder diese Stimme in seinem Kopf... was war das? Sein Gewissen oder nur ein böser Scherz? Ein Fluch, den jemand auf ihn gehetzt hatte? Nein, er war nur ein sterblicher Halbwahnsinniger, der früher im Auftrag Leute umgebracht oder wenigstens ihrer Gedächtnisse und damit ihrer Identität beraubt hatte. Aber war es wirklich so einfach? Hatte er nicht auch Anteil an dem, was er anderen angetan hatte? Es war zu einfach, sich darauf zu berufen, er hätte nur im Auftrag gehandelt. Er war auf Wunsch seines Vaters ein Todesser geworden, oder etwa nicht? Und er hatte im Auftrag Leute umgebracht oder in leblose Hüllen verwandelt, oder etwa nicht? Fast eine Woche lang quälte er sich mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf herum, bis er letztendlich doch zu Dumbledore ging und ihm von den Plänen Voldemorts erzählte. James Potter hatte ihm einmal das Leben gerettet, er war es ihm schuldig, auch seines zu retten.  
  
"Das ist sehr anständig von dir, Severus. Was ist mit dir?" fragte Dumbledore und wußte doch die Antwort. Severus schwieg zunächst. "Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?" "Ich weiß nicht. Ich... ich glaube... wenn er zuerst Sirius umbringen wollte... dann hätte ich..." stammelte Severus und stockte. "Dann hättest du erst danach etwas von einem Anschlag auf James Potter berichtet, ist es nicht so?" fragte Dumbledore verständnisvoll. Severus nickte nur und hielt den Blick gesenkt. "Ich weiß, das wird dir kein Trost sein, aber Sirius hätte im ersten Moment auch so gedacht, wenn es um dich gehen würde. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß auch er rechtzeitig zu mir gekommen wäre. Und das bist du, mein Freund. Noch können wir alles verhindern. Und ich weiß sogar schon, wie..." Severus griff sich plötzlich an den linken Arm, als hätte er einen Krampf. "Ich muß gehen, er ruft mich!" Überstürzt verließ Severus Hogwarts und tauchte zunächst in seiner Wohnung auf, um den Portschlüssel zu verstecken, bevor er zu Voldemort reiste.  
  
"Ah, mein Giftmischer! Etwas spät heute, nicht wahr?" empfing Lord Voldemort einen etwas gequält aussehenden Severus, als dieser in der Runde auftauchte. "Ich konnte nicht sofort weg. Habe ich etwas verpaßt?" "Noch nicht viel... Du bist doch mit James Potter zur Schule gegangen, nicht wahr? Dann weißt du sicher auch, wer damals seine Freunde waren... und die wirst du mir nun alle nennen, wenn es dir recht ist...!" diabolisch grinsend drehte sich Voldemort nun zu den anderen Todessern um, die an der Besprechung teilnahmen. Wie konnte es Severus nicht recht sein? Einer gegen zwanzig, davon war mindestens einer komplett wahnsinnig, und er war das nicht! "Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans... Remus Lupin." Severus wußte, Voldemort würde alle umbringen, aber was sollte er tun? Wie ein Held einen sinnlosen Tod sterben? Er würde es sowieso herausfinden, ob Severus es ihm nun sagte oder nicht. "Gut, gut... Lily Evans heißt mittlerweile auch Potter, bleiben also nur drei über... warum hast du den letzten, Remus Lupin erst so zögernd genannt?" hakte Voldemort nach. "Weil Lupin doch mehr mit anderen zu tun hatte, obwohl er auch zu Potter's Freunden zählte." 'Und mit wem er mehr zu tun hatte, werde ich dir garantiert nicht sagen, du Bastard!' setzte Severus in Gedanken dazu. "Du meinst also, Potter würde Lupin nicht unbedingt als seinen Geheimnisverwahrer engagieren?" fragte ein fremder Todesser Severus. "Nicht unbedingt... aber am allerwenigsten wohl Pettigrew..." entgegnete dieser. 'Was soll der Quatsch mit Geheimnisverwahrer?' fragte Severus sich im Stillen. "Nun, lieber Severus Snape, es verhält sich nämlich so, daß James Potter gewarnt wurde. Und er hat sich, seine Frau und seinen Sohn vor mir versteckt. Und das Geheimnis, wo sie sich aufhalten, hat er einem Geheimnisverwahrer anvertraut, einem alten Freund aus der Schulzeit. Und den müssen wir nun finden... Du bist es nicht zufällig?" fragte Voldemort hinterhältig und grinste ihn nun wieder direkt an. 'Er wußte es bereits! Und mich läßt er im Glauben, ich würde etwas für James Potter tun!' schoß es Severus durch den Kopf, während er antwortete: "Mir hätte er nicht mal den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln anvertraut! Und das auch mit gutem Grund!" Severus rang sich ein Grinsen ab. Lord Voldemort sah ihn zuerst zweifelnd an, bevor er schallend anfing, zu lachen. "Das ist gut! Wirklich zu gut! Giftmischer, dein Humor gefällt mir! Wir werden jetzt ein bißchen was trinken, während sich der Rest der Horde hier auf die Suche nach Black und Pettigrew macht!" er schlug Severus freundlich auf die Schulter und zog ihn zu einem Sessel, während die Runde sich mit leisen Plopp - Geräuschen auflöste. Den restlichen Abend verbrachte Severus mit Voldemort, wobei er immerzu an Dumbledore denken mußte: er hatte bereits von dem geplanten Anschlag gewußt und Potter war bereits in Sicherheit! Und es gab nichts, was Severus tun konnte, im Moment jedenfalls nicht. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen übrig, daß sie weder Sirius, Remus oder Peter in die Finger bekamen. Aber warum hatte Dumbledore ihm nicht gesagt, daß er bereits davon wußte? Wie viele seiner Informationen waren denn überhaupt nützlich gewesen? Es gab offensichtlich noch einen Spion unter den Todessern, der wahrscheinlich sogar noch schneller arbeitete, als er...  
  
"Was sollte das? James ist schon längst in Sicherheit! Und ich bin nur durch Zufall nicht auseinander gepflückt worden! Was hat denn überhaupt etwas genützt? Ich habe ein Jahr lang meinen Kopf riskiert, nur um zu erfahren, daß du offensichtlich noch bessere Quellen hast, als mich! Und zuverlässigere obendrein!" Severus tobte vor Wut. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und Dumbledore war entsetzt, von dem blanken Hass, der ihm entgegen schlug. "Severus, beruhige dich! Natürlich habe ich noch andere Quellen. Aber deine Informationen haben vielen das Leben gerettet. Und jetzt, wo du mir erzählst, daß Voldemort von dem Geheimnisverwahrer weiß, können wir diesen auch schützen. Die meisten Dinge, die mir die anderen Informanten zugetragen haben, bezogen sich hauptsächlich auf die großen Aktionen! Deine aber waren viel zahlreicher und haben weit mehr bewirkt, als du glaubst!" versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen. Severus hatte bereits einen Stuhl zerschmissen in seiner Wut und drehte immer noch hektische Runden in seinem Büro. "Zwanzig, Albus! Zwanzig Todesser waren diese Nacht unterwegs um zwei Männer zu finden! Und sie werden sie gefunden haben! Und sie werden den Richtigen ausgequetscht haben! Es besteht nicht die geringste Chance, das James Potter in zwei Tagen noch am Leben ist! Es war alles umsonst!" verzweifelt ließ Severus sich auf einem noch heilen Stuhl nieder und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter den Händen. "Severus, geh nach nebenan, leg dich in mein Bett und versuche zu schlafen! Ich kümmere mich um alles! Nun geh schon!"  
  
Severus Snape behielt Recht. James Potter starb keine 24 Stunden nach ihrem nächtlichen Gespräch. Mit ihm starb auch Lily Potter. Nur ihr Sohn Harry überlebte. Und Lord Voldemort verschwand für viele Jahre. Sirius Black wurde verhaftet, nachdem er Peter Pettigrew und etliche Muggel mit einem Schlag getötet hatte. Florence Farstalker blieb noch ungefähr ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts, bevor sie ging, sagte sie Severus Snape nichts davon. Der Auror Frank Longbottom war von Dumbledore über alles unterrichtet worden, was sich in dem Jahr vor Voldemorts Verschwinden abgespielt hatte. Er sorgte dafür, daß Severus nie angeklagt wurde und Igor Karkaroff so bald wie möglich wieder auf freien Fuß kam. Albus Dumbledore bot Severus Snape die freie Stelle als Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts an, als Professor Salve in den Ruhestand gehen wollte. Und Severus nahm an. Er hatte außer Dumbledore niemanden mehr. In den nächsten zehn Jahren wurde Severus Snape zunehmend verbitterter und einsamer, auch wenn Albus Dumbledore alles dagegen unternahm, was in seiner Macht stand. Doch beide wußten, daß Severus seine erste Chance, Voldemort auszulöschen verspielt hatte. Und der würde wiederkommen, denn er war nicht tot. Seine Anhänger waren immer noch zahlreich, besonders in Britannien. Und so lange sie nicht alle erkannt und unschädlich gemacht worden wären, konnte Florence Farstalker nicht zurückkehren. Und ohne Florence war Severus nicht glücklich. 


	9. Wahrheit Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 - Nachwuchssorgen von Molly  
  
"Crabbe..., Goyle..., Longbottom..., Malfoy..., Nott.... und Potter! Was ist das? Eine Scherzliste? Entschuldige, Albus, aber war vor circa 12 Jahren ein landesweiter Stromausfall? Ich meine, wie bitte kommt es, daß sich alle von damals in demselben Jahr vermehrt haben? Sag mir bitte, daß diese Namen nur ein Scherz sind... es können doch nicht alle 11 Jahre alt sein und im selben Jahr hier herkommen, oder?" Severus Snape hielt die Liste, von der er die Namen der zu erwartenden Schüler abgelesen hatte, immer noch in der Hand, während er eine nervöse Runde nach der nächsten durch Direktor Dumbledores Büro drehte. Albus Dumbledore schmunzelte amüsiert in deinen Bart hinein. Severus hatte manchmal wirklich geistreiche Einfälle, wie angenehme und schöne Dinge plötzlich völlig ordinär klingen konnten: vermehrt... Stromausfall... herrlich komisch! "Tja, Severus, so leid es mir tut: dies ist tatsächlich die echte Liste der Erstklässler! Offensichtlich waren die Mütter all jener Jungen ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit bereit, in einem Akt der Liebe ihre Kinder zu empfangen. Ich weiß, es klingt seltsam, aber das Schicksal hat manchmal recht merkwürdige Methoden, bestimmte Seelen immer und immer wieder miteinander kollidieren zu lassen, bis sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt haben..." "Aber warum... und alle hier... womöglich noch alle zusammen bei mir im Unterricht! Oh nein! Malfoy's Sohn wird in jedem Fall in mein Haus kommen! Hätte es Sinn, wenn ich jetzt kündige?" Severus hatte sich mittlerweile in einen Sessel fallen lassen und zerknüllte die Liste. "Severus, du bist hier angestellt und du bleibst es auch! So hatten wir es damals mit Frank Longbottom abgemacht: ich bürge für dich und du bleibst unter meiner Aufsicht. Oder möchtest du doch lieber angeklagt werden und vielleicht noch in Askaban landen?" In dieser Angelegenheit verstand Dumbledore überhaupt keinen Spaß. "Und was Malfoy's Sohn angeht, ich denke, du könntest dir schon etwas einfallen lassen mit ihm, oder etwa nicht?" er schmunzelte wieder. Severus hatte die letzten 10 Jahre nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht, sich in irgendeiner Form an Lucius Malfoy zu rächen. Doch der hatte seinen Kopf immer wieder mittels Bestechungen oder Drohungen aus der Schlinge ziehen können. "Vielleicht... was ist mit James' Sohn?" Severus wirkte erschöpft. "Harry? Oh, der weiß, so weit ich seine Verwandten einschätzen kann, von gar nichts. Hagrid wird ihm demnächst den Aufnahmebrief persönlich zustellen. Die gute Minerva hat schon Schreibkrämpfe bekommen. Und er wird über die Angelegenheit erst aufgeklärt werden, wenn du es auch willst. Aber er ist sowieso noch zu jung, um alles auf einmal zu verkraften. Lassen wir ihm erst einmal ein paar Jahre Zeit, etwas reifer zu werden." In Gedanken setzte Albus hinzu: 'Selbst ich bin mir immer noch nicht im Klaren, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht, wenn es James betrifft!' "...Longbottom...?" "Benimmt sich fast wie ein Squib. Ich glaube, er hat großes Potential, aber er versteckt es, aus Angst, ihm könnte das Gleiche geschehen wie seinen Eltern. Ein echtes Sorgenkind." "Aha... du bist sicher, daß du sie nicht alle im selben Jahr aufgenommen hast, um dich wegen irgendetwas an mir zu rächen?" Severus lächelte matt und entknüllte die Namensliste wieder. "Sollte ich denn?" Albus Dumbledore sah verschmitzt über seine Brille hinweg in die manchmal so leeren und oft kalten tiefschwarzen Augen seines Schützlings und erhoffte sich ein kleines Aufglimmen des alten Feuers in ihnen. Doch Severus Snape's Augen blieben heute einfach nur leer und müde.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM!!!!" Severus Snape war am Ende des sechsten Jahres mit Harry Potter und Neville Longbottom in seiner Klasse auch am Ende seiner Nerven. Vor ein paar Sekunden war Neville's Kessel im Zaubertrankunterricht explodiert und hatte alle Anwesenden mit zähem grünen Schleim bespritzt. Danach war es totenstill gewesen für kurze Zeit, nur das Tropfen des Schleims, der sich von der Gewölbedecke in dem Verließ löste, war zu hören. Keiner lachte, keiner schrie. Nur Stille. Bis Snape der Kragen platzte. "Könnten Sie mir bitte erklären, wie es zu diesem Unfall kommen konnte?" Oh nein, Snape versuchte es zur Abwechslung mal wieder mit Pädagogik und Höflichkeit, dachte Harry, eine mittlere Katastrophe vorher ahnend. "Sir, ich glaube, Neville hatte das Wasser im Kessel zu heiß werden lassen, bevor er die Algen hinzufügte..." meldete sich Hermine zu Wort. "Miß Granger, erstens habe ich Sie nicht um ihre Meinung gebeten und zweitens möchte ich von Mr. Longbottom persönlich hören, wie er dazu in der Lage war, mit nur einer einzigen Zutat mein Labor in einen Dreckstall zu verwandeln!!!" die letzten Worte hatte Severus Snape wieder geschrien. Neville Longbottom stand winselnd am Nachbartisch von Harry, die Arme angewinkelt vor der Brust und völlig überzogen mit dem fischig stinkenden Algenschleim. "Es tut mir leid, Sir! Ich weiß es auch nicht..." Harry befürchtete schon, Snape würde wieder völlig übergeschnappt reagieren und schreiend und tobend durch das Labor rennen, doch weit gefehlt: Severus Snape ging mit schleimschmatzenden Schritten zu seinem Lehrerstuhl und ließ sich hinein fallen. "Ist schon gut... gehen Sie... alle... jetzt... der Unterricht ist für heute beendet..." Die Schüler schauten sich gegenseitig mißtrauisch an, als würden sie nicht glauben, was ihr Lehrer gerade gesagt hätte. Dann packten sie hektisch ihre Sachen und verließen fluchtartig das Labor, bevor Professor Snape es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegte. Nur Harry war wegen etwas anderem besorgt. Seit Severus Snape vor zwei Jahren wieder für Dumbledore bei den Todessern unter Leitung des wiederauferstandenem Lord Voldemort zu spionieren begonnen hatte, schien er immer weniger er selbst zu sein. Früher wußte Harry Snape in gewisser Weise einordnen zu können, doch nun war er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Sogar seine Wutanfälle waren nicht mehr von der gleichen Intensität wie früher. Harry überlegte und kam zu dem Schluß, daß er vielleicht doch noch einmal nach Snape schauen sollte. "Ron, Hermine, ich habe noch etwas vergessen, komme gleich nach!" rief er seinen Freunden zu und kehrte in das verwüstete Labor zurück. Severus Snape saß immer noch auf seinem Stuhl, nur hatte er sich nun vornübergebeugt und hielt sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. "Äh, Professor Snape...Sir?" Keine Antwort. "Sir? Alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung?" Immer noch keine Reaktion. Harry stellte seine Tasche ab und ging einen Schritt auf den Lehrer zu, der ihm in den vergangenen Schuljahren immer wieder das Leben zur Hölle auf Erden gemacht hatte. Severus Snape blickte nun auf und seufzte: "Nicht mein Tag heute... hatte ich nicht gesagt, Sie könnten gehen?" Seine Augen schauten Harry leer an. "Sir, ich dachte... ich dachte, ich könnte Ihnen vielleicht helfen, hier aufzuräumen... wenn Sie es gestatten..." Harry war ernsthaft besorgt. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Snape so derartig verzweifelt gesehen. "Mir helfen? Mr. Potter, daß einzige, was mir im Moment helfen könnte, wäre ein gut gezielter Schlag mit der Axt! Dann könnte ich noch vor ihrem Hausgeist Sir Nicholas in die Gruppe der Kopflosen Reiter aufgenommen werden... Und aufräumen, nun ja..." Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und nuschelte etwas, als sich der Schleim im ganzen Raum in grünen Dunst verwandelte. Noch ein paar Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab und der Raum sah aus, wie jedesmal, wenn die Schüler ihn betraten: dunkel, düster, aber sauber und aufgeräumt. "Wow! Könnten Sie mir das beibringen, damit ich mein Zimmer schneller aufräumen kann?" Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger standen in der Tür und staunten. "Raus hier! Alle! Sofort!"  
  
"Ihr hättet nicht nachkommen sollen! Das war eindeutig zuviel für ihn! Und den Spruch hättest du dir auch verkneifen können, Ron!" Harry war wütend. "Bitte? Du verteidigst Snape? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne! Sollen wir dich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen? Vielleicht bist du krank..." Ron fand die ganze Angelegenheit immer noch zum Schreien komisch, Hermine jedoch war Harry's Meinung: "Ich glaube wirklich, es wird ihm langsam alles zu viel. Überlegt doch mal: nachts muß er sonst was tun für Du - weißt - schon - wen und tagsüber fliegen ihm die Kessel um die Ohren! Er braucht wahrscheinlich genauso dringend Ferien wie wir!" "Sicher! Und ein Hobby braucht er auch noch... warum bringst du ihm nicht Stricken bei, Hermine?" witzelte Ron. "Das war jetzt sexistisch und widerwärtig!" Hermine war stocksauer. Neville Longbottom kam zu ihrem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, hinter seinem linken Ohr klebte immer noch etwas grüner Schleim, der nun langsam verkrustete und sicher bald abbröckeln würde. "Worüber redet ihr? Hat Snape noch irgendwas gesagt..?" fragte er schüchtern und blieb unsicher mit nestelnden Fingern vor den Freunden stehen. "Nein, Snape hat zu dir nichts weiter gesagt. Er war bloß völlig entnervt." antwortete Harry, bevor Ron sich zu Wort melden konnte. "Ist er sehr wütend auf mich?" "Nicht mehr, als er wahrscheinlich auf jeden ist, einschließlich sich selbst." Diesmal war es Hermine, die Ron's zynischer Antwort zuvor kam. Neville nickte und ging mit besorgtem Blick weiter, seine Finger nestelten immer noch an seinem Pulli herum. "Au Mann! Neville macht sich auch schon Sorgen um Snape... Hermine, ruf doch mal wieder so eine Aktion ins Leben wie damals mit den Hauselfen! Den Namen hätte ich auch schon: B u F f S: Baldrian und Ferien für Snape! Ich wette, ganz Hogwarts würde im Moment eintreten!" Ron war wütend und stand auf. "Wenn ihr mich sucht, ich bin in unserem Schlafsaal und lese..." Kaum war Ron die Treppe hinauf gerauscht, beugte Harry sich zu Hermine vor: "Ron hat recht: im Moment scheinen sich wirklich einige Leute Gedanken um Snape zu machen. Vorhin habe ich Lavender Brown mit Parvati Patil über ihn sprechen hören. Und beide klangen sehr besorgt..." "Tja, das könnte aber auch daran liegen, daß die gute Lavender sich ein wenig in Snape verguckt hat... Du müßtest mal ihre Zaubertrank - Mappe sehen: überall glitzernde Herzchen drauf und Snape's Name in gold und rosa... uäh!" gab Hermine von sich. Harry war völlig verdattert: "Bitte? Wie kann man sich denn in Snape verknallen? Ich bitte dich!" "Frauen haben irgendwie etwas über für die einsamen... unverstandenen... und Düsteren... Außerdem sieht er gar nicht so schlecht aus... auf seine Art!" "Er sieht aus wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus! Trägt nur schwarz... ist unberechenbar und deshalb einsam und unverstanden! Und wenn wir nicht wüßten, daß er neben seiner Lehrtätigkeit nebenbei auch noch als Spion arbeitet, würden wir uns wahrscheinlich auch keine Sorgen machen... Hermine? Hallo? Oh nein, nicht du auch..." "Nein!" kreischte Hermine und ihr Teint färbte sich rosa, "Ich verstehe Lavender... ich meine, welcher von euch Jungs... ach, egal..." Sie starrte aus dem Fenster und ihre Ohren begannen zu glühen. Harry seufzte und versuchte das eben Gehörte irgendwie aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Als es ihm partout nicht gelingen wollte, griff er den Faden nach einer Weile noch einmal auf: "Hermine, nur eine kurze Erklärung, ja?" Hermine nickte und Harry fuhr fort: "Warum? Was hat er, was wir Jungs nicht haben?" Hermine lief nun puterrot an, mied seinen Blick und knirschte zwischen den Zähnen hervor: "Erfahrung..." "Erfahrung? Wo drin? Ich schätze, auf's Haare waschen bezieht sich das nicht gerade... oha... ich beginne zu verstehen... und ich wünschte, ich würde das nicht tun!" Harry schüttelte sich und zog eine Grimasse, die seinen Abscheu sehr deutlich machte. "Wenn Professor Lupin noch hier wäre, wäre er derjenige... Sag doch mal ehrlich: alle Lehrer und Lehrerinnen hier sind doch schon fast scheintot! Snape ist der einzige jüngere hier. Wenn wir eine gutaussehende jüngere Lehrerin hier hätten, würdet ihr Jungs genauso von ihr schwärmen, wie die meis... einige Mädchen von Snape!" rechtfertigte Hermine die Angelegenheit und war nun wieder etwas blasser geworden... eine "wissenschaftliche" Erklärung geben zu können, reichte ihr aus, um ihre Scham zu besiegen. "Wetten, nicht? Naja, wir werden es ja nächstes Jahr sehen! Der Lehrposten für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist ja mal wieder offen, mal schauen, wen Dumbledore einstellt!" entrüstete sich Harry und dachte grinsend an den Beginn des Schuljahres, als ihr letzter Lehrer in diesem Fach gleich in der ersten Woche fast vom Riesenkraken des Sees erschlagen worden war. Da derartige Unglücksfälle während des Jahres nicht abreißen wollten (Ron hatte damals gemutmaßt, Snape hätte seine Finger im Spiel gehabt), mußte Direktor Dumbledore den guten Professor Stooge kurz nach den Osterferien zur eigenen Sicherheit entlassen. Wie sich erwies, hatte Severus Snape nichts mit der Angelegenheit zu tun, auch war er anscheinend im Moment nicht so wild auf den Posten wie es früher der Fall war. Überhaupt war Snape nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, immer noch unausstehlich, hinterhältig, cholerisch, voreingenommen aber alles nicht mehr so intensiv... und er schien Harry gegenüber sogar teilweise freundlich zu werden, wenn er uninteressiert mit freundlich gleichsetzte. Harry machte sich langsam wirklich Sorgen.  
  
"Ah, der Giftmischer! Hast du Neuigkeiten für uns?" fragte Lord Voldemort, als Severus Snape als Letzter in die Runde apparierte. Voldemort war klar, daß Snape nicht direkt vom Hogwartsgelände weg konnte und erst mit dem Besen einen Ort außerhalb der Bannmauern aufsuchen mußte, daher tolerierte er das ewige Zuspätkommen seines Spions. "Nein, noch ist nichts weiter geschehen in Hogwarts. Aber das Ministerium plant eine gründliche Durchleuchtung ihrer Mitarbeiter vorzunehmen. Inwieweit Veritaserum verwendet werden wird, weiß ich noch nicht, ich arbeite bereits an einem Gegenmittel zum Schutz." antwortete Snape und bemühte sich, nicht so erschöpft zu klingen, wie er war. "Gut, gut... Wie weit bist du?" Voldemort schien recht erfreut zu sein. "Wie man es nimmt: am Anfang oder fast fertig. Es könnte jeden Tag fertig sein... oder auch nicht. Einige der Zutaten sind instabil und verlieren ihre Wirkung, wenn sie zu lange auf dem Feuer sind... oder wenn das Gegenmittel abgefüllt wird, zu lange lagert... ich arbeite noch daran." Severus wollte vor allem die Namen der Todesser und Informanten im Ministerium, seit Monaten hatte er Dumbledore nichts brauchbares liefern können. Zudem wurde er immer seltener zu Treffen mit dem innersten Zirkel gerufen. Meistens traf er nur Lord Voldemort allein an, der ihn in sein altes Labor aus früheren Zeiten gerufen hatte. Severus nahm an, daß Voldemort sich immer noch in seinem alten "Anwesen" versteckte, wußte es aber nicht genau. Zudem hatte nie jemand wirklich außer Lucius Malfoy herausgefunden, wo sich das ehemalige Versteck befand. Malfoy hatte es geplündert und besaß daher immer noch sehr viele Andenken an Tom Riddle, den heutigen Lord Voldemort, die er hütete wie seinen Augapfel. Nur einmal vor fast sechs Jahren hatte Lucius eines der Stücke herausgegeben, an Ginny Weasley. Es war ein Taschenkalender gewesen, der das kleine Mädchen dazu gebracht hatte, die Kammer des Schreckens in Hogwarts zu öffnen. Malfoy. Sicher war er heute auch wieder hier, unter den versammelten Todessern. Und sein blasierter Sohn war in seinem Haus in Hogwarts. Und Severus mußte nett zu ihm sein. Zu beiden. 'Nun rück schon mit den Namen raus...' dachte Severus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Lord Voldemort hatte sich wieder den anderen in der Runde zugewandt und andere mögliche Gegenmaßnahmen besprochen, bis er sich nun wieder Severus zuwandte: "Könnten die Betroffenen sich dein Gegenmittel im Ernstfall selbst zusammen brauen, wenn sie das Rezept bekämen?" "Unwahrscheinlich. Für viele der Zutaten mußte ich besondere Genehmigungen zur Einfuhr einholen. Auch in der Nocturngasse gibt nicht einmal die Hälfte davon unter der Hand zu kaufen. Ich habe das versucht und wurde sofort von drei Auroren aufgesucht. Da ich immer noch meinen Forschungsauftrag für das St.- Mungo- Hospital besitze, bin ich mit einer Verwarnung davon gekommen und mußte alles über offizielle Quellen bestellen. Jeder andere wäre allein für den Versuch in Askaban gelandet." erklärte Snape und klang nun wirklich müde. "Und wie könnten die Betroffenen an das Gegenmittel von dir kommen, wenn es doch so instabil ist?" Voldemort wurde langsam ungehalten. "Vielleicht sollte wir ihm eine Eule schicken, wenn es brenzlig wird und er schickt es uns dann direkt zu, Mylord?" fragte einer der Vermummten aus der Runde. "Und du meinst, es fällt nicht weiter auf, wenn unser lieber Giftmischer plötzlich fünf Eulen auf einmal bekommt? Soviel bekommt er doch sonst im ganzen Jahr, nachdem seine alten Freunde entweder tot oder in Askaban sind!" witzelte Voldemort und Severus wurde wütend, denn er hatte recht: nur selten erhielt er private Briefe, meist nur von Dr. Herba oder anderen ehemaligen Kollegen aus der Hospitalsapotheke, die ihn in kniffligen Fragen um Rat baten. Und Dr. Herba's Pensionierung stand kurz bevor, dann würde sie ihm wohl auch nicht mehr schreiben. Noch hoffte sie, Severus würde irgendwann ein Geistesblitz ereilen, wie den Patienten mit den geplünderten Gedächtnissen aus Voldemorts erster Herrschaftszeit zu helfen wäre. Doch Severus hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr daran gearbeitet. Immer war irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen und er hatte das Gefühl, bereits alles probiert zu haben. Im Moment wollte er vor allem die Namen und dann ins Bett, schlafen. Schlafen und am Liebsten nie wieder aufwachen. Besonders nicht morgen, wenn Neville Longbottom wieder einmal die Gelegenheit haben würde, sein Labor zu verwüsten. Die Jahresabschlußprüfungen waren in dieser Woche, was bedeutete, daß er noch mehr zu tun hatte, als sowieso schon. Die Todesser und Voldemort hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit weiter beraten und beschlossen, nur im Notfall auf Severus zurückzukommen, auch wenn das bedeutete, daß Severus dann alle Namen der Todesser im Ministerium kennen würde. Geradezu dankbar nahm Severus das Ende des Treffens zur Kenntnis, als Voldemort ihn zurückhielt. "Ich hoffe, du weißt, was dir passiert, wenn auch nur einer von ihnen erkannt wird?" fragte er Snape und dieser erwiderte: "Wie ich schon sagte: ich arbeite noch daran. Es kann auch sein, daß ich noch gar nicht fertig bin, wenn sie in Bedrängnis kommen. Wenn Ihr wollt, daß ich nicht auffalle, muß ich auch meiner Arbeit in der Schule nachkommen. Dumbledore ist nicht so naiv, wie er sich gibt." "Hmhm... ich verstehe deine Bedenken... aber verstehe auch meine... es sind meine wertvollsten Mitarbeiter... außerdem halte ich es immer für angebracht, meinen Spionen gelegentlich den Kopf zurechtzurücken... in diesem Sinne: Crucio!" Während sich Severus vor Schmerzen am Boden krümmte, verschwand Voldemort und nur sein höhnisches Gelächter erfüllte noch eine Zeitlang die sommerlichen Nacht.  
  
Albus Dumbledore arbeitete noch sehr lang diese Nacht. Er hätte das meiste zwar auch noch morgen erledigen können, doch er hatte nicht die Ruhe, sich schlafen zu legen. Severus Snape war noch immer nicht zurück... so lang war er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr weggeblieben. Nicht nur Harry Potter machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um den Zaubertrankprofessor. Minerva McGonagall hatte Dumbledore kurz nach Mitternacht das letzte Mal besucht und sich nach Snape erkundigt. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ: sie war besorgt gewesen. Dumbledore hatte sie letztes Jahr einweihen müssen, was sein besonderes Sorgenkind heimlich nebenbei für ihn tat. Professor McGonagall schien nicht allzu überrascht zu sein, eher fühlte sie sich wohl bestätigt in einer Annahme, war es ihm damals vorgekommen. "Tja, ja... die gute Minerva... ein kluge Frau, aber das wußte ich ja schon immer!" sagte Albus laut und sein Phönix gab ein verschlafenes Krächzen von sich, überrascht von der plötzlichen Unterbrechung der nächtlichen Stille. Hatte es gerade an sein Fenster geklopft? Dumbledore dreht sich erstaunlich schnell um und sah nun eine Hand in der Dunkelheit, die wirklich an sein Fenster klopfte. Als er das Fenster geöffnet hatte, schwebte Severus Snape auf einem Besen in sein Büro in einem der höchsten Türme Hogwarts. "Ach du meine Güte! Severus, was haben bloß mit dir angestellt?" "Nichts besonderes. Nur das Übliche." Severus lächelte matt und stieg vom Besen, wobei er erheblich schwankte und sich an Dumbledores Schreibtisch festhalten mußte, um nicht umzufallen. "Es sind mindestens fünf im Ministerium. Die Namen werde ich bekommen, sobald die Untersuchungen beginnen. Ich weiß allerdings immer noch nicht, wie ich das Gegenmittel des Veritasserums so instabil halten soll, daß es während der Befragung aufhört zu wirken. Aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich mir erst morgen darüber Gedanken machen. Ich bin müde und habe noch ein paar Verletzungen zu behandeln... Gute Nacht wünsche ich...." Er hatte im Gehen, oder eher: Humpeln, gesprochen und schon fast die Tür erreicht, den Besen hinter sich herschleifend. "Sekunde! Ich rufe Madam Pomfrey, du siehst nicht gut aus!" rief Dumbledore hinter ihm her, doch Snape winkte nur ab und schloß die Tür hinter sich, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzuschauen. "Tze! Hast du das mitbekommen, Fawkes?" wandte sich Dumbledore nun an seinen verschlafenen Phönix, "Ich werde Poppy Pomfrey trotzdem wecken! Sie soll ihn in seinem Zimmer aufsuchen und behandeln, so was aber auch!" Er warf etwas goldenes Pulver aus einer Dose auf dem Kaminsims ins Feuer und sagte laut: "Madam Pomfrey!" Sekunden später sah er in dem Feuer das dunkle Zimmer der Leiterin des Krankenflügels. Er kniete sich umständlich vor den Kamin und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. "Ähem, Poppy? Sind Sie wach?" Rascheln und Grummeln, dann tauchte das erleuchtete Gesicht von einer recht verschlafenen Madam Pomfrey in den Flammen auf. "Ja, Direktor?" "Ich möchte, daß Sie sich so schnell wie möglich zu Professor Snape begeben. Er dürfte in seinen Räumen sein und hat mehrere Verletzungen, die Sie sich bitte genauer ansehen. Es könnte sein, daß er Sie abweist, aber ich denke, Sie sind in der Lage, mit ihm umzugehen!" Madam Pomfrey, die nun hellwach war, grinste spöttisch (Natürlich konnte sie sich gegen Professor Snape durchsetzen! Immerhin beherrschte sie einige Tricks, widerspenstige Patienten zu zähmen und Severus Snape war schon immer irgendwann nach leichteren oder auch heftigeren Wortgefechten in "Genuß" ihrer Behandlung gekommen!) und nickte: "Bin schon unterwegs, Direktor!" Dumbledore wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und das Zimmer verschwand, das Feuer brannte normal weiter. Nachdenklich stand er auf und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Bis Madam Pomfrey sich melden würde, könnte er auch noch ein paar Akten, die er eh schon begonnen hatte zu bearbeiten, abschließen. An Schlaf war für ihn im Moment nicht zu denken. Ein paar Minuten später zischte es unmerklich in seinem Kamin und das Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey war mitten in den Flammen zu erkennen. "Direktor, es gibt ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten. Bitte kommen Sie umgehend in Professor Snape's Quartier."  
  
Als die sechsten Klassen von Gryffindor und Slytherin am nächsten Vormittag die Zaubertranklabore im Kerker aufsuchten um ihre Jahresabschlußprüfung abzulegen, erwartete sie dort nicht wie erwartet (und von nicht wenigen befürchtet) Professor Snape, sondern Direktor Dumbledore. "Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich!" übertönte Dumbledore das ausgebrochene Gemurmel. Als alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, sprach er weiter: "Ich muß Ihnen leider mitteilen, daß Professor Snape ernsthaft erkrankt ist und Sie deshalb in den restlichen 2 Wochen bis zu den Ferien nicht mehr unterrichten können wird." Aufgeregtes Gemurmel und einige erleichterte Seufzer wurden laut. "Denken Sie aber nicht, daß Sie um die Abschlußprüfungen herum kommen. Die Aufgaben stehen schon lange fest. Ich werde Professor Snape für die Prüfungen vertreten, der restliche Unterricht, den Sie bei ihm noch hätten fällt aber aus. Ich schreibe jetzt ihre Testaufgabe an die Tafel, Sie haben vier Stunden Zeit zur Bearbeitung." Dumbledore wollte sich schon umdrehen, als sich mehrere Hände hoben. "Ja? Miß Granger?" "Direktor Dumbledore, Sir, was hat Professor Snape denn und wird er wieder gesund?" fragte Hermine betont tonlos und die anderen Schüler ließen ihre Hände sinken. Alle hatten das Gleiche fragen wollen. "Nun, was er hat, darf ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, daß er wieder gesund werden wird. Es wird nur eine Weile dauern, aber im nächsten Schuljahr wird er wieder der Alte sein!" Dumbledore lächelte den Schülern aufmunternd zu und bemerkte zu seiner Verwunderung, daß die meisten Schüler darüber fast froh zu sein schienen. Offenbar hatten sie die schon seit Monaten anhaltende Erschöpfung ihres Lehrers nicht nur bemerkt, sondern waren auch besorgt gewesen. 'Seltsam... dabei möchte man meinen, daß Severus der unbeliebteste Lehrer bei den Schülern in Hogwarts ist... und dennoch sorgen sie sich...' dachte er im Stillen und schrieb die Aufgaben an die Tafel.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen am Nachmittag zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und sprachen leise über Snape. "Ich wette, er ist aufgeflogen! Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihn ordentlich in die Mangel genommen und er hat sich nur mit knapper Not retten können!" mutmaßte Ron und sah genauso besorgt aus, wie seine Freunde. "Oder er hat sich einfach nur nicht genug in seine Arbeit für Du - weißt - schon - wen hineingekniet und wurde deshalb bestraft... Immerhin hat er auch einiges für die Schule zu tun nebenbei..." Hermine war vorhin im Labor ziemlich blaß geworden, als Dumbledore auf ihre Frage geantwortet hatte. "Zumindest lebt er. Und er wird wohl im Krankenflügel bei Madam Pomfrey sein. Was haltet ihr von einem kleinen Krankenbesuch heute Nacht? Dann können wir selbst sehen, wie es ihm geht. Und es bräuchte uns auch nicht unbedingt jemand sehen, wenn wir den Tarnumhang verwenden..." Harry wollte mit eigenen Augen sehen, was Voldemort mit Snape angestellt hatte. Severus Snape war wirklich nicht sein Lieblingslehrer, aber seit dem Trimagischen Turnier vor zwei Jahren hatte Harry ihm gegenüber ein Gefühl von Respekt entwickelt und er wollte sicher gehen, daß Snape diesen auch verdiente. Ron und Hermine stimmten schweigend zu und sie verabredeten sich für zehn Uhr abends, wenn der Gemeinschaftsraum meistens leer stand und sie niemand sehen würde, wenn sie gemeinsam unter den Tarnumhang von Harry's Vater krochen.  
  
"Wie lange er noch ohne Bewußtsein sein wird, wissen Sie das schon?" fragte Professor McGonagall gerade besorgt Direktor Dumbledore, als es Harry, Ron und Hermine unter dem Tarnumhang unbemerkt gelang, den Krankensaal zu betreten. "Poppy meint, er wird noch vier oder fünf Tage schlafen. Doch danach wird Sie ihn notfalls für eine weitere Woche ans Bett anketten, ob er will oder nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, Minerva, ich befürchte, daß sich Severus nicht unbedingt unabsichtlich vergiftet hat mit den ganzen Mixturen... Ich denke, er wußte sehr wohl, was er tat." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich bedenke, was geschehen wäre, wenn ich sie nicht sofort zu ihm geschickt hätte..." "Was glauben Sie, warum hätte er das absichtlich tun sollen? Ich habe ihn nie für so labil gehalten. Ehrlich gesagt, auf je mehr Widerstand er traf, desto verbissener und entschlossener setzte er sich bisher immer durch! Er war doch nie jemand, der einfach so etwas aufgibt!" Professor McGonagall schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. "Auch wenn er in letzter Zeit ziemlich angegriffen wirkte..." "Er hat mehr aufgeben müssen, als die meisten von uns. Familie, Freunde, seinen Beruf, seine Hoffnungen... und ich denke, es wird Zeit, daß er etwas davon zurück erhält!" Den letzten Satz hatte Dumbledore mit mehr Festigkeit und Überzeugung gesagt, als alles andere bisher in diesem Gespräch. "Kommen Sie, Minerva! Es wird Zeit, daß wir einige Eulen verschicken! Die hoffentlich letzte Schlacht steht uns bald bevor! Dann hat dieser grauenhafte Spuk endlich ein Ende!" Er nahm die Lehrerin sanft am Arm und verließ mit ihr zusammen den Krankenflügel. In einem Bett lag die blasse und leblose Gestalt von Severus Snape. Er atmete flach und ruhig, als die drei Freunde unter dem Tarnumhang sich dem Bett näherten. "Ach du meine Güte!" wisperte Hermine aufgeregt, "Er ist ja halbtot!" Ron nickte nur und wandte den Blick nicht von dem Kranken. Harry war über alle Maßen entsetzt: was konnte nur vorgefallen sein, daß ausgerechnet Snape einen Selbstmord versuchte? "Ich glaube, wir haben genug gesehen. Laßt uns hier verschwinden!" flüsterte er und zog die beiden mit sich. Unbemerkt kamen sie wider in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zurück. Auf dem Weg hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen. "Was soll das heißen: die letzte Schlacht steht bald bevor? Meint ihr, Dumbledore ruft den Widerstand zusammen und will Du - weißt - schon - wen offen herausfordern?" durchbrach Ron die Stille, nachdem sie unter dem Tarnumhang hervor gekrochen waren. "Ja, ich denke so oder so ähnlich... Wißt ihr eigentlich, daß wir immer noch nichts über Snape wissen? Ich meine, was er getan hat, nachdem er die Schule verlassen hatte und in der Zeit, bis er wieder hierher zurückkehrte... als Lehrer!" Harry faltete den Umhang feinsäuberlich zusammen. "Was für einen Beruf mußte er aufgeben? Und wieso vertraut Dumbledore ihm so völlig?" Hermine schniefte: "Er sah so krank aus..." Ron schnaubte verächtlich: "Ja, und er wird wieder gesund! Und nächstes Jahr ist er wieder derselbe alte Widerling wie früher!" "Ron! Das ist wirklich eine ernste Angelegenheit! Niemand beschließt mal eben, sich alle möglichen Tränke einzuflößen, um nie mehr aufzuwachen!" Harry war wütend, "Besonders nicht jemand, der den ganzen Tag damit verbringt, sie herzustellen!" Hermine nickte zustimmend und fügte hinzu: "Etwas schreckliches muß vorgefallen sein! Professor Snape gibt wirklich nicht so einfach auf! Du hast doch McGonagall gehört!" "Ihr habt ja recht... Ich kann mich nur nicht so einfach damit abfinden, daß Snape zu den Guten gehört... Es ist einfacher, ihn bloß als tyrannischen Lehrer zu sehen und nicht als eine Art Held..." gab Ron kleinlaut zu. "Kommt, laßt uns ins Bett gehen. Heute Nacht kommen wir nicht weiter und wir werden spätestens nächstes Schuljahr sehen, was passiert..." Harry versuchte, beruhigt zu klingen, während er sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste gefaßt machte: eine erneute Begegnung mit Lord Voldemort, dem Mörder seiner Eltern... 


	10. Wahrheit Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 - Sturm über Hogwarts von Molly  
  
Es war wohl das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, daß die Erstklässler Hogwarts nicht mit Booten über den See erreichten, sondern in den pferdelosen Kutschen mitfuhren. Andererseits hätten sie die Fahrt aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch nicht alle überlebt, denn ein heftiger Orkan fegte über das Land. Kaum waren die Schüler in das Schulgebäude mehr herein geweht als gegangen, brüllte Hagrid: "Erstklässler zu mir!" und die Jüngsten trennten sich von der Masse der Schüler. "Wow, was für ein Sturm!" bemerkte Ron recht zutreffend, "Habt ihr auch gemerkt, wie es an dem Zug gewackelt hat?" "Und erst an den Kutschen!" würgte Hermine vor, immer noch grün im Gesicht. Harry schwieg. Auch ihm war leicht übel von dem Geruckel während der gesamten Fahrt. Anders als seinen Freunde graute ihm aber auch vor der Vorstellung, daß Severus Snape nicht mehr unter seinen Lehrern sein könnte. Das heißt, er hatte sie nicht danach gefragt, aber er glaubte der Einzige zu sein, der sich über den Sommer verschiedene Szenarien ausgemalt zu haben schien, die sich mit diversen Todesarten beschäftigten, die Snape in der Zwischenzeit ereilt haben könnten. Der Anblick seines Lehrers im Krankensaal, mehr tot als lebendig hatte ihn tiefer beeindruckt, als er zugeben wollte. Er hatte seinen Patenonkel Sirius Black in den letzten Ferien gebeten, ihn auf dem Laufendem zu halten, was Snape anging. Auch Sirius hatte von der "Erkrankung" seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes und jetzigen Mitstreiters gehört und war... nun ja... überrascht gewesen? Harry hatte ihm von seinem Besuch im Krankensaal und der Unterhaltung von Direktor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall berichtet. Auch Sirius hatte gemeint, daß Snape mehr als nur ein bißchen an seinem armseligen Leben hängen würde, da er offensichtlich das Gefühl hätte, Verschiedenes wieder gut machen zu müssen und nicht eher aufgeben würde, bis alles geregelt wäre. Die Türen zur Großen Halle gingen auf und die Schüler strömten hinein, wobei sie sich auf die Tische der einzelnen Häuser verteilten. Harry wäre mehrfach fast umgerannt worden, da er mehr versuchte, in dem Gewühl einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch zu erhaschen, als auf seinen Weg zu seinem Sitzplatz zu achten. Doch, Snape war noch da! Blaß, mißmutig wie eh und je, aber definitiv am Leben. Während der Auswahlzeremonie der Erstklässler durch den Sorting Hat blickte Harry immer wieder in Snape's Gesicht, doch seine Miene war undurchdringlich. Einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke und Snape schaute schnell weg. Er sah aus, wie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres: müde und erschöpft, die Augen stumpf und unterschattet. Insgesamt sah er ziemlich abgezehrt aus. Harry's Sorgen waren wohl doch nicht ohne Grund.  
  
"Nun, da alle auf die einzelnen Häuser verteilt sind, möchte ich noch einige Ankündigungen machen, also schenkt mir noch kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit, dann gibt es auch bald etwas zu Essen!" begann Direktor Dumbledore seine alljährliche Rede zu Schulanfang, "Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, haben wir Lehrer einen neuen Kollegen: Professor Litigant wird ab sofort den Unterricht in dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen." Er wies auf einen kleinen, selbstgerecht blickenden Mann mit Halbglatze zur Linken von Professor Snape, der sich leicht im Sitzen verneigte, als die Schüler höflich klatschten und fuhr fort: "Eine weitere Kollegin wird hoffentlich noch in der nächsten Zeit eintreffen, ich denke, daß Wetter wird sie eventuell etwas aufgehalten haben. Es handelt sich um Ihre neue Fluglehrerin, die Madam Hooch in diesem Schuljahr vertreten wird, während diese für einige Studien beurlaubt ist. Ihre neue Lehrerin wird in den siebten Klassen auch den Apparationsunterricht übernehmen!" Dumbledore lächelte in Harry's Richtung und wollte weitersprechen, doch stattdessen schienen seine Augen irgendetwas an der Decke zu fixieren. Die Decke der Großen Halle war so verzaubert worden, daß man durch sie hindurch in den Himmel blicken konnte. Und in Moment war in weiter Ferne ein bewegliches Licht auszumachen, das zwischen den wütend dahintreibenden Wolken und den Regenschleiern hin und her geschleudert wurde, jedoch Hogwarts immer näher kam. "Ah, ich glaube, Ihre neue Lehrerin kommt gerade an!" rief Dumbledore erfreut und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Alle Augenpaare in der Großen Halle hatten sich mittlerweile an den kleinen Lichtpunkt am Himmel geheftet. "Ach du meine Güte... das wird doch wohl nicht jemand auf einem Besen sein? Wer ist so bescheuert und fliegt bei diesem Wetter freiwillig?" raunzte Ron seinen Freunden zu. Hermine starrte nur mit offenem Mund zur Decke und Harry entgegnete grinsend, ebenfalls zur Decke starrend: "Unsere neue Fluglehrerin! Wenn sie das heil übersteht, kann sie wohl auch Neville beibringen, auf seinem Besen zu bleiben!" In der Tat wurde der Lichtpunkt recht heftig von einer Seite der durchsichtigen Hallendecke auf die andere geschleudert, bevor er seinen Weg in Richtung Schloßtor wieder aufnahm. Ein Krachen bedeutete, daß das Eingangstor wohl gerade aufgeschlagen war und der Sturm nun wütend in die Eingangshalle blies. "IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEKKKK! TÜR AUF!" schrie eine weibliche Stimme und die Türen zur Großen Halle flogen heftig auf. Eine enorme Windböe wehte hinein und mit ihr eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf einem Besen. Die Schüler mußten ihre Spitzhüte festhalten und die tausend schwebenden Kerzen flackerten wild, so heftig blies der Sturm in den Speisesaal. Die Besenreiterin drehte einige tollkühne Loopings durch die Kerzen und die Windböen, bevor sich die Türen zum Schloß und der Großen Halle wieder schlossen. In der plötzlich einsetzenden Stille setzte die unbekannte Frau sanft auf dem freien Platz direkt vor dem Lehrertisch auf und stieg von ihrem Besen: er war völlig schwarz und glänzte geheimnisvoll im Licht der Kerzen, die nun wieder ruhig weiter brannten. Die neue Lehrerin stellte ihn senkrecht neben sich, wo er in dieser Position verharrte und setzte ihren riesigen Rucksack ab, bevor sie die kleine Laterne am oberen Griff ihres Besens ausblies. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Verspätung, aber es ist ein bißchen windig heute!" sagte sie und zog die Kapuze ihres schwarzen und völlig durchnäßten Reiseumhangs vom Kopf. Hervor kam ein Gesicht von eigenwilliger Schönheit: blaß, dunkle und leuchtende Augen, dunkles nasses Haar und ein steinerweichendes Lächeln. In fast allen Gesichtern stand die Bewunderung für die eben vollbrachte Flugleistung, nur Direktor Dumbledore grinste verschmitzt. Harry's Blick fiel durch Zufall auf Professor Snape: er war kalkweiß geworden und schien gerade etliche Tode zu sterben in Angesicht der neuen Kollegin. "Meine lieben Schüler und Kollegen der Lehrerschaft: darf ich Ihnen unsere neue Lehrerin für Flugwesen und Apparationskunde vorstellen: Madam Farstalker!" wandte sich Dumbledore an die Versammelten und während ein gewaltiger Beifallssturm sich erhob, wrang Florence Farstalker ihre langen nassen Haare aus. Sie griff unter ihren Umhang und zog eine zerfledderte kleine Eule hervor: "Den Winzling habe ich unterwegs eingesammelt, ich denke, er wollte hierher!" sagte sie sanft und ließ die Eule losflattern. "Pig!" freute sich Ron lauthals über dir Ankunft seiner hyperaktiven Eule, die ihm von seinen Eltern nachgeschickt werden sollte und zog die Notiz von dem winzigen Bein: "Lieber Ron! Deine blöde Eule hat bei ihrer Ankunft im Fuchsbau alle meine Unterlagen durcheinandergebracht! Die Eltern sind noch nicht wieder zurück von Kings Cross, aber je eher dieses Mistvieh wieder unterwegs ist, desto eher kann ich wieder normal arbeiten!  
  
Dein Bruder Percy"  
  
"Nett, daß er auch an Pig denkt!" knurrte Ron und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Lehrertisch. Dort hatte Madam Farstalker gerade einen Platz zwischen Professor McGonagall und Direktor Dumbledore eingenommen, ihre Habseligkeiten hatte sie zunächst hinter sich verstaut. Sie schälte sich aus ihrem nassen Umhang und darunter zum Vorschein kam ein (zumindest am Oberkörper) enges und hochgeschlossenes schwarzes Kleid. Während des gesamten Festmahls unterhielt sich Madam Farstalker lächelnd mit Professor McGonagall und Direktor Dumbledore. Harry fiel auf, daß sie bald ebenso erschöpft und müde aussah wie Professor Snape, der sie unentwegt anstarrte. Was mochte wohl in seinem Kopf vorgehen? Offenbar war Madam Farstalker keine Unbekannte für ihn, aber wie stand er zu ihr? Harry wußte es nicht und vorläufig war es auch nicht herauszufinden, also wandte er sich wieder seinem Essen zu.  
  
"Was zur Hölle tust du hier?" Severus Snape zog die bepackte Florence Farstalker in der Eingangshalle zur Seite und funkelte sie böse an, während die letzten Schüler die Halle vollgefuttert verließen um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen. "Hi Severus! Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es auch gut, danke der Nachfrage!" entgegnete Florence spöttisch und ließ ihren Rucksack zu Boden gleiten. Angesichts ihres entwaffnendem Lächelns seufzte Severus nur und senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er ihr wieder direkt in die Augen schaute: "Ich dachte, du bist in Sicherheit... Ich hatte dich hier nicht erwartet!" "Nun, das habe ich mitbekommen! Du hast mich angesehen, als wäre ich ein Geist... Ich dachte, du freust dich ein bißchen, mich zu sehen?" Severus Snape fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt: "Natürlich freue ich mich, dich zu sehen, es ist nur... ich wußte nichts davon! Dumbledore hat mir nichts erzählt!" "Aus gutem Grund: er wollte dich überraschen und das ist ihm wohl auch gelungen!" Florence drückte Severus ihren Rucksack in die Hand und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu ihren Räumen zu folgen. Severus sackte etwas unter dem Gewicht des Rucksacks zusammen und stöhnte: "Was ist da drin? Dein gesamter Hausstand?" "Erraten, mein Lieber! Nun komm schon, ich will noch etwas mein Zimmer einrichten, bevor ich mich unter der Dusche etwas aufwärme und Albus einen Anstandsbesuch abstatte!" sie zerrte ihn kurzerhand hinter sich die Treppe hoch und ging schnurstracks auf den Gang zu, in dem sie schon früher für zwei Jahre untergekommen war. "Außerdem können wir uns dann noch ein bißchen unterhalten!" Im dritten Stock wandte sie sich nach rechts und öffnete die Tür, hinter der zu Harry's Schulbeginn ein dreiköpfiger Hund namens Fluffy eine Falltür bewachte. Florence schritt über die Falltür hinweg und blieb vor einem Bild mit einem Ritter auf einem fetten Pony stehen. "Aha! Also wird mein Schlaf demnächst von Sir Cadogan höchstpersönlich bewacht!" "Mylady, es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Euch zu Diensten sein zu dürfen! Gestattet mir, Euch und Euren Diener eintreten zu lassen!" antwortete Sir Cadogan salbungsvoll und das Bild schwang zur Seite, wobei es eine niedrige Türöffnung freigab. "Diener? Was meint diese Mißgeburt mit Diener?" knurrte Severus und stellte den schweren Rucksack mit einem Keuchen fast direkt hinter der Tür ab. Die Zimmer waren bis auf einen großen Schreibtisch aus Eiche völlig leer geräumt. Florence zündete zuerst das Kaminfeuer an, bevor sie an Severus, der sich die dunklen Zimmer genau ansah, vorbei ging und aus ihrem Gepäck eine Kerzenhalterminiatur hervorzog. Sie tippte die Miniatur kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab an und der Kerzenhalter wuchs zu einem riesigen Stehleuchter heran. Als die Kerzen auch entzündet waren, lag ein goldenes Licht über allem. Severus Snape war nicht mehr hier gewesen, seit dem er eines Morgens in einem leeren Bett erwacht war, auf dem Kopfkissen nur eine kurze Notiz: "Es tut mir leid!" Auch jetzt fühlte er wieder den Stich in der Magengegend, der ihn damals ereilt hatte. "Warum hattest du mich damals eigentlich nicht vorgewarnt?" fragte er mit erstickter Stimme. "Weil ich so etwas wie unsere erste Verabschiedung auf dem Astronomieturm nicht noch einmal durchmachen wollte... hilfst du mir mal kurz? Ich finde meinen Kleiderschrank gerade nicht..." Sie wühlte sich durch ihren Rucksack und Severus ging neben ihr in die Hocke. "Nimm den so lang..." antwortete er ihr und hielt einen Schrank im Miniaturformat hoch, den sie bereits aus dem Rucksack heraus gezogen hatte und daneben auf dem Boden lag. "Danke schön... Wo stell ich den jetzt bloß auf? Ah, ich weiß schon!" Sie ging in den Nebenraum und stellte die Miniatur an eine leere Wand. Auch dieser wuchs schnell, nachdem sie ihn kurz mit dem Zauberstab berührt hatte. Sie öffnete die Türen und zog ein trockenes schwarzes Kleid hervor. Als sie sich umdrehte, rannte sie direkt in Severus' Arme. "Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum du hier bist... und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, daß Albus keine andere Fluglehrerin finden konnte!" fragte er sie sanft und umarmte sie. "Ich bin hier, weil es für mich hier immer noch am Sichersten ist... weißt du eigentlich, wer mir die Nachricht überbracht hat, daß mein Onkel mich hier haben möchte? Dein Freund Igor Karkaroff! Und wenn mich selbst Igor finden konnte, konnte mich auch jeder andere finden... Also habe ich mich auf die Socken gemacht und bin hier her..." Florence erwiderte die Umarmung kurz und wand sich dann daraus hervor. "Sev, wir können morgen reden, ja? Ich bin müde, naß, mir ist kalt und mein Onkel will mich noch kurz sprechen... außerdem bin ich seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochen auf dem Besen gewesen..." Severus nickte traurig: "Es ist nur so lange her... morgen Abend?" "Ja, morgen Abend... und nun geh! Ich will duschen!" Florence lächelte ihn erschöpft an und schob ihn zur Tür hinaus. Draußen angekommen drehte sich Severus noch einmal um und fixierte den Ritter auf dem Bild: "Und wehe, du passt nicht gut auf sie auf!"  
  
Kaum war die Tür hinter Severus zugegangen, glitt Florence mit einem tiefen Seufzer an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Wow, was für eine Begegnung! Aber sie hatte sich tapfer geschlagen, fand sie. Naja, wenigstens war sie nicht ohnmächtig zusammengesackt, wie es in einer ihrer schlimmsten Visionen bezüglich ihres Wiedersehens geschehen war. Eine andere Vorstellung war gewesen, daß Severus ihr vor lauter Wut den Kopf abriss. Doch die schlimmste war noch, daß er ihr gegenüber völlig kalt geblieben wäre... und nach 15 Jahren wäre das durchaus wahrscheinlich gewesen. Aber er war nicht kühl gewesen, eher überrascht, verärgert zwar, aber immer noch besorgt. Aber war sie nicht zu abweisend gewesen? Aber sie wollte doch auch in keinem Fall eine Wiederbelebung ihrer alten Beziehung, oder? Nein, sie konnten sich wieder anfreunden, aber in keinem Fall wollte sie wieder morgens regelmäßig neben ihm aufwachen... alles Lüge! Mit einem leisen Schrei löste sich die Spannung aus ihrem Körper und sie begann hemmungslos zu weinen...  
  
Sie hatte damals lange mit Albus Dumbledore verhandelt, ob sie nicht doch in Britannien bleiben konnte, doch er hatte das für zu gefährlich gehalten. Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy war dem Ministerium durch die Lappen gegangen, er hatte sich mit Lügen, Erpressung und Drohungen freikaufen können. Und ohne Frage war er immer noch hinter ihr her. Und nun wußten alle Todesser, die der Verhaftung entgangen waren, was sie war. Und die waren mittlerweile eine internationale Organisation, die sie helfen konnte, zu sprengen. Severus hatte ihr mehrere Erkennungsmerkmale genannt, denn das Dunkle Mal war mit der zeitweiligen Schwächung Voldemorts zwar fast völlig ausgelöscht, doch bestimmte andere Zeichen waren für immer zu erkennen. Mehr seelisch als körperlich, bestimmte Verhaltensweisen, benötigte Pülverchen... Sie hatte ihn im Jahr nach Voldemorts Verschwinden unauffällig aber gründlich ausgehorcht. Als sie dieses doppelte Spiel nicht mehr ertragen konnte, bereitete sie ihre Abreise im geheimen vor und verschwand eines Nachts. Völlig verzweifelt hatte sie zunächst bei ihrer Mutter Unterschlupf gesucht, bis die größten Schmerzen vergangen waren. Doch dort konnte sie auch nicht bleiben. Die Elben pflegen ihre eigene Art von Rassismus und Florence war als Halbling nicht gerade besonders beliebt. Als die Elben dann begonnen hatten, auch ihre Mutter auszugrenzen, verließ sie die Wälder ihrer Kindheit endgültig. Sie packte erneut ihre gesamte Habe und reiste im Auftrag ihres Onkels durch die ganze Welt, und sie war eine sehr erfolgreiche Todesser - Jägerin geworden. Viele Zaubereiministerien hatten ihr in den letzten Jahren angeboten, als Aurorin für sie tätig zu sein, doch so lang konnte sie nirgendwo bleiben. Spätestens nach einem Monat hatte sie immer wieder ihren Unterschlupf wechseln müssen. Zu viele Todesser hatten sie ebenfalls im Visier. Über Albus Dumbledore war sie immer über Severus und die Situation in Britannien auf dem Laufendem gehalten worden. Sie wußte von Sirius, Remus, James' Sohn Harry und allen anderen. Doch als sie eines Morgens ihren letzten Unterschlupf in Ecuadors Urwald verließ und Igor Karkaroff gegenüber stand, war ihr klar, daß sie das Nomadenleben aufgeben mußte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein Dutzend Todesser unabsichtlich zu ihrem Versteck geführt, also mußte sie so oder so verschwinden. Es würde eine gewaltige Umstellung für sie werden, nicht mehr alle paar Wochen ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken und weiterziehen zu müssen. Solange sie auf dem Schulgelände blieb, konnte ihr nichts passieren. Außer Severus Snape. Mit den Ärmeln wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren verzweifelt an der romantischen Vorstellung festgehalten, alles würde wieder gut werden, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal wiedersahen. Aber sie hatte in den letzten Jahren ja auch nichts anderes, bei Severus sah das anders aus. Er war die ganze Zeit hier gewesen und hatte Freundschaften aufbauen können, auch wenn Dumbledore ihr nie etwas darüber in seinen Briefen berichtet hatte. Aber mittlerweile war sie einigermaßen vertraut mit den Taktiken ihres Onkels, selbst wenn Severus mittlerweile glücklich verheiratet und Vater von fünf Kindern gewesen wäre, hätte er ihr nie davon etwas mitgeteilt. Denn Albus Dumbledore brauchte Florence und Florence brauchte eine Hoffnung, die er ihr nie wissentlich zerstört hätte.  
  
"Und? Wie war euer erstes Wiedersehen?" fragte Dumbledore verschmitzt lächelnd und schaute sie über seine Brille hinweg an. "Kurz und schmerzhaft." antwortete Florence tonlos und rührte die Sahne in ihren Tee: endlich wieder richtiger Tee! "Du bist wütend auf mich, nicht wahr?" "Frowin hat mir damals etwas mehr erzählt als dir. Ich wußte in ungefähr, was auf mich zukommen würde. Aber man ist nie wirklich auf so etwas vorbereitet, nicht wahr? Nein, ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Es ist nur eine Ewigkeit her..." "Ja, 15 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit im Reich der Sterblichen... Ich soll dich übrigens von deiner Mutter grüßen!" Er reichte ihr eine Schale mit Gebäck, doch Florence winkte ab. Das englische Essen von vorhin lag ihr noch zu schwer im Magen. Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen um seine Nichte. Ihre Augen schienen fast ebenso kalt zu sein, wie die von Severus. Sie war still geworden und sehr ernst. Was hatte er ihr bloß angetan? "Oh, mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, wenn ich erstmal etwas ausgeruhter bin, werde ich wieder fast die Alte sein." Florence lächelte und ihr Lächeln erreichte auch ihre Augen, nachdem sie den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Onkels sah. "Seit wann kannst du Gedanken lesen?" "Brauche ich gar nicht. Ich weiß, wie ich im Moment aussehe und was das für Überlegungen bei dir auslöst. Auch wenn wir uns schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen haben, kenne ich dich doch ein klein wenig..." Sie ergriff die Hand ihres Onkels und streichelte sie zärtlich. "Ich bin froh, wieder hier sein zu dürfen. Auch wenn nicht alle Umstände so rosig scheinen..." "Er hat dich fürchterlich vermißt, mußt du wissen..." "Ich will davon im Moment nichts hören, bitte! Ich möchte mir selbst ein Bild davon machen... und von ihm... er sieht ziemlich fertig aus..." "Du auch, meine Liebe! Ihr nehmt euch da beide nichts..." Albus war immer noch besorgt und ließ es sie deutlich spüren. "Ich sagte doch, laß mir ein wenig Zeit und fast alles ist wieder wie früher..."  
  
Severus Snape saß inmitten der Trümmer seines Zimmers und war nun nicht mehr so wütend und enttäuscht wie vorhin, als er Florence verlassen hatte. Mühselig rappelte er sich hoch und begann, seine Einrichtung wieder zu reparieren und zu ordnen. Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr so reagiert und es tat fast gut... es fühlte sich lebendig an. Aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, daß diese "Ich - schlag - mal - eben - alles - kurz - und - klein" - Aktion völlig überflüssig und pubertär gewesen war. Sei's drum, er hatte sich abreagiert und das war das Ziel gewesen. Ziel erreicht - Einrichtung Sperrmüll. Was hatte er denn auch erwartet? Daß sie ihm gleich um den Hals fiel und alles wäre wie früher? Ja, genau das hatte er erwartet. Und das war ziemlich schwachsinnig gewesen. Aber wenn es um Florence ging, hatte er schon oft durchgedreht. Besonders damals, als er Sirius das erste Mal seit der Schulzeit wiedergesehen hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er mit seinem ehemaligen Nebenbuhler eine Art "Ich beachte dich nicht, du beachtest mich nicht" - Status erreicht. Immerhin arbeiteten beide für dieselbe Sache und sahen sich leider öfter, als ihnen lieb sein konnte. Und nun war ihre gemeinsame große Liebe wieder hier und es würde zwangsläufig zu neuen Eifersuchtsszenen zwischen ihnen kommen. Der Burgfrieden war wohl endgültig dahin. Severus grübelte während des Aufräumens vor sich hin, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. "Was gibt's?" knurrte er aus alter Gewohnheit und biß sich plötzlich auf die Zunge: Was wäre wenn es Flo war? Als er sich umdrehte, stellte er erleichtert fest, daß es nur Draco Malfoy war, der mitten in der Nacht über die restlichen Trümmer stieg. "Sir, einer der Erstklässler übergibt sich ständig. Ich brauche ihre Erlaubnis, um ihn zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen..." Draco war Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins geworden und nutzte diese Position weidlich aus, um sich bei jeder Gelegenheit bei Severus einzuschleimen. "In dieser Situation brauchen Sie keine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis, Mr. Malfoy. Spätestens wenn der Erstklässler Mr. Filch eine Probe seines Mageninhalts auf seinen Schuhen hinterlassen hat, stellt er keine Fragen mehr... wer ist es denn?" Severus seufzte. Wieder nur Schwächlinge, die sich durch Hinterhältigkeiten behaupten wollten in diesem Jahr, die in sein Haus aufgenommen worden waren... "Kevin Rabanus, Sir!" Tim hatte auch schon Kinder? Langsam fühlte sich Severus wie ein Fossil. "Hm... Bringen Sie ihn schnell nach oben in den Krankenflügel, ich werde Madam Pomfrey verständigen. Ach, und Mr. Malfoy?" Draco drehte sich noch einmal um: "Ja, Sir?" "Nehmen Sie einen Eimer mit für unterwegs... Mr. Filch kann trotz allem recht unangenehm werden..." Severus lächelte und entfachte ein Feuer in seinem Kamin, um Poppy Pomfrey aus dem Bett werfen zu können. Im Grunde war es schon lustig, Lehrer zu sein. Wenn nicht gerade ein Neville Longbottom alles in die Luft jagte, war es sogar eine dankbare Aufgabe, Wissen in kleine unschuldige Gehirne zu stopfen. Und dafür vertrauten sie ihm und hatten Respekt vor ihm... zumindest die Schüler aus seinem Haus. Selbst Harry Potter hatte Respekt gezeigt und der war einer der frechsten Schüler, die er je unterrichtet hatte. Die Slytherins vergötterten ihn manchmal zu sehr, aber jeder braucht seine Streicheleinheiten fürs Ego... "Madam Pomfrey!" sprach er in den Kamin und mußte enttäuscht feststellen, daß die Vorsteherin des Krankenflügels noch wach war. "Ja, Professor?" "Mr. Malfoy bringt ihnen gleich einen Patienten mit verdorbenem Magen nach oben. Ich wollte Sie nur vorwarnen." "Danke, Professor. Hier wimmelt es heute Nacht vor Patienten mit ähnlichen Symptomen... Mir geht langsam aber sicher der "Ruhiger - Magen" - Trank aus. Sie könnten nicht zufällig morgen noch etwas davon ansetzen?" fragte Madam Pomfrey und lächelte ihn verzeihend an. "Sicher. Ich habe auch noch etwas hier. Wenn Sie es wünschen, kann ich Ihnen gleich etwas vorbei bringen!" Wozu brauchte er denn schon Schlaf? Madam Pomfrey stimmte erleichtert zu und Severus machte sich beladen mit allen möglichen Vorräten für die Krankenabteilung auf den Weg nach oben.  
  
"Wunderbar! Stellen Sie alles gleich hier ab! Ich habe leider nur wenig Zeit, Professor!" Madam Pomfrey war in höchster Eile und als Severus einen Blick in den Krankensaal riskierte, wußte er auch, warum. "Bei allen Elementen! Was ist denn hier los?" brach es aus ihm hervor und er schnappte sich sofort die nächstbeste Schüssel, um sie einem würgendem Schüler unter die Nase zu halten. Der Saal mit den Betten war hoffnungslos überfüllt. Über 40 Schüler und einige Lehrer waren mehr oder weniger bequem sitzend und in schwersten Fällen auch liegend untergebracht. "Eine Epidemie!" keuchte Professor Flitwick und übergab sich direkt im Anschluß äußerst geräuschvoll in einen Nachttopf. Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Hinter ihm stürzte Draco Malfoy in den Krankensaal, einen würgenden Erstklässler hinter sich her zerrend. Severus hielt den Kopf des Jungen hoch und schaute ihm in das grünlich verfärbte Gesicht. "Mr. Malfoy, holen Sie Direktor Dumbledore hier her!" Er nahm ihm den kleinen Jungen ab und setzte ihn samt Eimer auf das Fußende eines schon mehrfach belegten Bettes. "Was stehen Sie hier noch rum? Bewegen Sie sich!" schnauzte er den wie versteinert dastehenden Draco an. Dann wandte er sich an den Sohn seines alten Quidditchmannschafts - Kapitäns: "Du heißt also Kevin, ja? Kannst du mir sagen, was hast du heute abend gegessen hast? Versuch dich zu erinnern, bitte!" Wenn Severus wollte, konnte er sehr sanft und väterlich mit Kindern umgehen, doch das erlebten nur Slytherin - Schüler, wenn überhaupt. "Alles, glaube ich, bis auf den Salat!" keuchte der Junge und Severus war immer noch nicht schlauer als zuvor. Er lief hinüber zu Madam Pomfrey: "Wirkt der Magentrank?" "Nicht lange..." antwortete die gestreßt. "Finden Sie heraus, was jeder hier gegessen hat. Ich glaube nicht, daß hier ein Virus umgeht, etwas muß mit dem Essen gewesen sein..." Ein paar Minuten später kamen Albus Dumbledore und Florence Farstalker zusammen in den Krankensaal gestürzt, während Severus einigen Patienten schon erfolgreich ein Gegengift verabreicht hatte. Ständig kamen neue Patienten mit diversen Grüntönen im Gesicht in die Krankenabteilung und Madam Pomfrey und er kamen überhaupt nicht mehr hinterher. "Was ist hier los?" fragte Dumbledore mit ernster Miene seinen Zaubertrankprofessor. "Direktor, Sie sollten die Hauselfen mal fragen, wo das Hühnchen für das Essen heute abend herkam. Alle, die davon gegessen haben, haben eine recht ernste Vergiftung." Severus rannte wieder hinüber zu seinem Erstklässler Kevin und nahm ihn sanft bei den Schulten, während sich dieser fast die Seele aus dem Leib reiherte. Florence hatte aus dem Haufen von Flaschen und Pulvern, die Severus vorhin mitgebracht hatte, einige kleine Phiolen herausgesucht und kam damit zu den beiden herüber. Severus hatte den weinenden und völlig erschöpften Jungen auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und hielt ihn fest in dem einen Arm, mit dem anderen hielt er den Eimer in Reichweite. Als sie dem Jungen ein einfaches Gegengift einflößte trafen sich kurz ihre Blicke. "Du hättest doch Arzt werden sollen!" flüsterte sie Severus zu, als sie aufstand. Dieser zog jedoch nur die Augenbrauen hoch und beobachtete seinen kleinen Patienten aufmerksam. 'Oder Vater, je nach dem' dachte Florence bei sich und verteilte weiter Gegengift. Nach einer Weile nahm ihr Severus einige Phiolen ab und verteilte selbst mit. Sein Erstklässler hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und lag schlafend auf einem Bett. Als Albus Dumbledore mit Minerva McGonagall und Professor Sprout zusammen in den Krankenflügel zurückkehrte, war der Trubel dort größtenteils vorbei. Madam Pomfrey schickte schweren Herzens alle leichteren Fälle wieder zurück ins eigene Bett, nur einige wenige konnte sie zur Beobachtung im Krankensaal lassen. Und das, wo sie ihre Patienten doch am Liebsten alle mindestens zwei Tage länger als nötig im Krankensaal behielt. "Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, ich habe beschlossen, das morgen der Unterricht ausfällt. Fast ein Drittel der Schüler war heute nacht hier und sie werden sich morgen immer noch nicht wohl fühlen. Fangen wir also einen Tag später an... Bitte teilen sie das den Schülern ihrer Häuser mit." Severus nickte und ging zu der Gruppe Slytherinschüler, die auf ihn wartete. Er schnappte sich den kleinen Kevin Rabanus, der immer noch erschöpft schlief und scheuchte seine Schüler vor sich her, als Dumbledore ihn noch einmal zurückhielt: "Ist das der kleine Rabanus - Junge?" Severus nickte erneut und ließ Dumbledore ihn sich genauer ansehen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nicht einen Fehler mit ihm gemacht habe!" flüsterte er Severus zu, "Er ist gerade erst neun geworden, aber unglaublich begabt! Ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn er früher hier her kommt, so lang niemand weiß, wie alt er ist... Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja?" Neun? Kein Wunder, daß der Kleine so fertig war. Severus guckte ihn sich noch einmal genauer an: er war schon groß genug, um ihn für einen etwas zu kleinen Elfjährigen zu halten. Aber warum hatte Albus ihm nichts davon gesagt, daß er mal wieder einen Hochbegabten im Haus hatte? Naja, es war nicht das erste Mal, daß ein jüngerer Schüler aufgenommen worden war. In den normalen Zauberergrundschulen langweilten sie die Begabteren häufig und stellten eine Menge Unfug an, wurde der unerträglich, kamen sie früher nach Hogwarts, aber meistens handelte es sich dabei schon um Zehnjährige. Severus seufzte. Je jünger die Schüler, desto anhänglicher waren sie. Also war er wieder einmal Ersatzpapa geworden... Als ob er im Moment nicht schon genug andere Sorgen hätte. Florence blickte Severus verträumt hinter her, als dieser mit dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm den Krankensaal verließ und seine erneut stehen gebliebenen anderen Slytherinschüler weiter schob. Offensichtlich wollten sie nicht ohne ihn gehen. Albus Dumbledore lächelte Professor McGonagall wissend zu und auch sie fing an zu grinsen. Nichts wirkte besser, als ein Mann mit einem kleinen Kind auf dem Arm... "Florence, wir haben ein Problem: hast du eine Ahnung, wer das Hühnchen vergiftet haben könnte?" fragte Dumbledore seine Nichte und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. "Vergiftet? Ich dachte, bei Geflügel kommt es öfter mal vor, daß es einige Mägen in Unruhe versetzt!" antwortete sie überrascht. Sie selbst aß kein Huhn mehr, nachdem sie einmal bei einer Hexengemeinde im afrikanischen Busch eine dicke fette weiße Made nicht ablehnen durfte und diese nach Hühnchen schmeckte... Ihr drehte sich jetzt noch der Magen um bei dem Gedanken. "Nein, nein... Das Fleisch wurde vergiftet." entgegnete Dumbledore, "Vielleicht kannst du dich ja mal etwas umhören... Die Hauselfen haben allesamt begonnen, ihre Köpfe gegen irgendetwas zu donnern, als ich sie fragen wollte... Du hast ein besseres Händchen für sie... und vielleicht weiß ja auch einer deiner zahlreichen Kontakte etwas darüber!" Professor McGonagall nickte zustimmend und schaute Florence auffordernd an. Diese zog nun ein äußerst nachdenkliches Gesicht, bevor sie antwortete: "Ich kümmere mich drum. Hat es Zeit bis morgen früh? Ich falle gleich selbst um vor Müdigkeit..." und gähnte. "Sicher, mein Kind, sicher..." 


	11. Wahrheit Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11 - Kleine große Spielchen von Molly  
  
Es war noch früh am Morgen, als es an Severus Tür klopfte. "Herein..." antwortete er und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er hatte trotz allem ein paar Stunden geschlafen, war aber immer noch müde und arbeitete schon wieder an seinem Schreibtisch. Florence Farstalker's Kopf guckte um die Tür herum und sie fing an zu grinsen: "Na, du siehst ja wach aus!" "Sehr komisch! Ist schon einige Zeit her, seitdem ich die halbe Nacht Knie und Ellenbogen in regelmäßigen Abständen in die Rippen bekommen habe..." antwortete Severus und mußte sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er den verwirrten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah, "Ich hab den Kleinen heute Nacht hier schlafen lassen, falls noch was sein sollte..." "Wie geht es ihm jetzt?" "Er schläft noch... Schon erstaunlich, wieviel Platz so ein Winzling beschlagnahmen kann! Aber du wolltest sicher etwas anderes, oder?" "Ja, allerdings. Albus hat mich gebeten, nachzuforschen, wer das Hühnchen vergiftet haben könnte. Die Hauselfen sagen, sie hätten alles wie immer unten im Dorf bestellt, aber im Lebensmittelhandel weiß niemand von bestelltem Huhn. Die restliche Bestellung ist ausgeliefert worden, und zwar mit dem Hühnchen. Ich kann nicht selbst ins Dorf... du weißt schon weswegen. Daher wollte ich dich bitten, ob du nicht mal hingehen und die Leute befragen könntest?" fragte sie und lächelte unschuldig. "Sicher... sobald Klein - Kevin wach und in seinem eigenen Schlafsaal ist, gehe ich nach Hogsmeade runter... Sonst noch was?" "Äh, ja... Du hast nicht zufällig diese Zutaten hier für mich über?" Sie schob ihm eine Liste zu und Severus hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen: "Was willst du denn mit dem ganzen Zeug? Das meiste habe ich hier, aber Sonnenstaub muß ich erst besorgen... Kann ich aber auch in Hogsmeade machen, Mrs. Soporific hat öfters die unmöglichsten Dinge auf Lager..." Er las immer noch erstaunt die Liste durch und runzelte bei einigen Posten die Stirn. "Ich will herausfinden, was für ein Gift benutzt wurde." Antwortete sie schlicht und legte ein Päckchen auf seinen Schreibtisch. "Vielleicht sind ja noch Spuren in den Resten nachzuweisen." "Benutz einfach das Labor nebenan... Heute findet ja eh kein Unterricht statt." Er legte die Liste beiseite und schaute sie nun wieder direkt an. "Gestattest du mir eine Frage?" "Kommt drauf an, welche..." Wieder dieses Lächeln. "Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?" Severus sah sie heute morgen daß erste Mal in einem helleren Licht wieder, aber ihr Haar war immer noch schwarz, keine Spur von Grün zu erkennen. "Ich habe sie gefärbt. Wenn ich öffentlich grüne Haare tragen würde, könnte ich mir auch gleich ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift: 'Huhu! Ich bin's, liebe Todesser!' um den Hals hängen, oder?" Sie stand auf und schnappte sich das Päckchen mit den Überresten vom Hühnchen und ging zur Tür. "Steht unsere Verabredung noch für heute Abend?" fragte er, bevor sie ganz raus war. "Eigentlich schon, wenn du nicht schon was anderes vor hast?" sie lächelte und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
"Was soll das heißen, es wurde kein Hühnchen bestellt? Und warum wurde es dann geliefert?" Severus war wütend und das allein schüchterte die meisten Menschen schon genug ein, nicht so aber Horatio Butcher, den Inhaber des Lebensmittelladens von Hogsmeade. "Es wurde kein Huhn bestellt und darum haben wir auch keines geliefert." Der Mann blieb stur. "Aber es wurde welches geliefert, zusammen mit den anderen Bestellungen bei Ihnen!" Severus kam sich vor, als würde er mit einer Wand diskutieren. "Es wurde kein Huhn von uns geliefert, weil auch keines bestellt wurde." "Wären Sie dann unter Umständen so gütig und schauen noch einmal in ihre Unterlagen, ob nicht doch ein Fehler unterlaufen ist?" Severus Snape war kurz vorm Platzen. Seit seinem letzten persönlichen Besuch bei Gringotts in London hatte er nicht mehr eine so sture und engstirnige Person vor sich gehabt. Und damals hatte er gelernt, daß man mit Kobolden nicht diskutieren sollte. Er fragte sich, ob Mr. Butcher vielleicht Koboldblut in den Adern fließen hatte. "Ich brauche nicht nachzuschauen, ich weiß, daß niemand aus Hogwarts Huhn bestellt hat, darum wurde von uns auch keines geliefert." Mr. Butcher verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Severus, der fast zwei Köpfe größer als er war, provozierend von unten her an. "Versuchen wir es einmal anders: wer hat die bestellten Waren denn ausgeliefert? Vielleicht ist demjenigen ja ein Fehler unterlaufen..." "Meinem Sohn unterlaufen keine Fehler!" beharrte Mr. Butcher. "Ah, wir sind schon einen Schritt weiter! Könnte ich bitte mit ihrem Sohn persönlich sprechen?" "Mein Sohn ist heute morgen abgereist." "Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf?" Verzweiflung machte sich in Severus breit und er ahnte schon, was sein Gegenüber ihm sagen würde. "Nein, dürfen Sie nicht" "Ja, und da stehen wir vor dem nächsten Problem: meine Geduld ist begrenzt und wenn jemand versucht, meine Schüler zu vergiften, werde ich noch etwas ungeduldiger... Also: können oder wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, wo ich ihren Sohn erreichen kann?" Wenn Severus' Augen hätten töten können, wäre von Mr. Butcher nur ein Häuflein Asche übriggeblieben. Eine Weile hielt der Kaufmann dem Blick stand, dann jedoch brach er (wie schon hunderte von Schülern vor ihm) schluchzend in sich zusammen. Severus liebte diesen Blick, der einzige, der ihn niemals richtig zu deuten geschafft hatte, war Gilderoy Lockhart gewesen. "Lassen Sie mich raten: Ihr Sohn ist heute morgen aufgebrochen, um ein Todesser zu werden und die Vergiftungsaktion sollte seinen neuen Herrn beeindrucken... Sehe ich das richtig, Mr. Butcher?" Der leidgeprüfte Mr. Butcher heulte laut auf und nickte, während seine Frau aus dem Lager kam und Severus' anschnauzte: "Verschwinden Sie! Wir haben keinen Sohn mehr! Hetzen Sie ruhig die Auroren auf ihn, er hat es verdient! Aber lassen Sie uns in Ruhe..." Severus seufzte, schnappte sich seinen Besen und verließ den Laden. Draußen empfing ihn eine Schuleule mit lautem Gekreisch und er nahm ihr die Notiz vom Bein: "Es ist eine Mischung aus Moratia und Teufelsstein gewesen. Allerdings zu schwach dosiert, um tödlich zu wirken. Wer auch immer das Hühnchen vergiftet hat, hatte absolut keine Ahnung davon. Sonnenstaub brauche ich nun nicht mehr, aber frag bitte, wer die beiden Gifte bestellt hat!  
  
Flo"  
  
Severus war nicht überrascht, daß Florence schon fertig war im Labor, aber er hätte es gern vermieden, Mrs. Soporific nach dem Namen des Bestellers zu fragen. Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf zu "Soporific & Sleepers", dem Kräuterladen in Hogsmeade. Im ganzen Land geschah tagtäglich dasselbe wie hier: um in den immer größer werdenden Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden, mußten die Kandidaten immer dreistere Aktionen im Vorfeld starten, um überhaupt aufzufallen. Und Mr. Butcher jr. hatte nun gute Chancen für eine Aufnahme. Oder auf einen schnellen Tod. Wie auch während seiner letzten Herrschaft hatte Voldemort bisher vermieden, Hogwarts und Dumbledore direkt anzugreifen. Es war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, daß der vorwitzige Jüngling schon tot war, Mrs. Butcher hatte schon richtig erkannt, daß sie keinen Sohn mehr hätte, auch wenn sie es anders meinte.  
  
"Und, wer war es?" fragte Florence und räumte die letzten Gerätschaften, die sie benutzt hatte, beiseite. "Der Sohn vom Kaufmann. Er wollte unbedingt ein Todesser werden. Aber ich nehme an, er ist selbst schon tot... Voldemort mag keine unüberlegten Handlungen." seufzte Severus, "Und für heute Abend kann ich auch gleich absagen, denn ER wird mich wohl 'einladen' um zu horchen, was passiert ist. Und dann muß ich ihm wohl auch mitteilen, daß du hier bist. Tut mir leid." Severus schien um 10 Jahre gealtert zu sein und Florence wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte, also schwieg sie. "Also laß uns zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm etwas erzählen, auch wenn ich glaube, daß das nicht nötig sein wird..." meinte Severus und verließ mit ihr das Labor. In der Tat war es nicht notwendig gewesen, da Albus Dumbledore bereits selbst seine Schlüsse gezogen hatte, aber er bestand darauf, das Ministerium zu informieren. Eventuell konnten die Auroren den Jungen noch abfangen. Askaban war immer noch besser als der Tod, auch wenn die Gefangenen dort vielleicht anderer Meinung sein mochten. "Ich erinnere mich an William Butcher... ein kleiner, etwas naiver Junge... er war in Hufflepuff... ging vor drei Jahren hier ab... Severus, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an ihn?" fragte der Direktor. Severus schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: "Ja, ich erinnere mich. Und jetzt weiß ich auch nicht, ob ich stolz darauf sein soll, daß er wenigstens etwas aus meinem Unterricht behalten hat, oder mich ärgern soll, weil er es nicht richtig behalten hat..." Wie konnte dieser nette, unauffällige Junge jemals so mißraten? Todesser waren in den letzten zwei Jahren viele ehemalige Hogwarts - Schüler geworden, aber noch nie hatte einer von ihnen gewagt, etwas gegen Hogwarts zu unternehmen. Seine eigenen ehemaligen Lehrer und Mitschüler vergiften wollen... darauf wäre nicht einmal Draco Malfoy gekommen. Florence bemühte sich die ganze Zeit, nicht so schockiert auszusehen, wie sie eigentlich war. Sie war die ganzen Jahre hinter Todessern hinter her gejagt, aber das war außerhalb Europas. Das es in Britannien so schlimm stand, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Kein Wunder, das Severus so schrecklich aussah. Wer weiß, was er alles durchzustehen hatte. "Zu etwas anderem: Severus, wie weit bist du mit dem Gegenmittel zum Veritaserum? Alastor Moody und Arthur Weasley würden gern mit den Untersuchungen beginnen und ihre Leute los schicken." wechselte Albus Dumbledore das Thema und schaute seinen Zaubertranklehrer streng an. Er wußte, daß er Severus keine Zeit für Selbstmitleid lassen durfte, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. "Ich bin fertig. Meinetwegen kann es losgehen." Sie hatten ihre Pläne geändert. Wenn die Untersuchungen anfingen, würden sich alle Verräter im Ministerium schon rechtzeitig bei ihm melden. Es war nicht nötig, daß das Gegenmittel immer im Laufe der Befragungen versagte (was letztendlich auch sicherer für Severus war), wenn sie die Namen hätten, würde das vorläufig schon reichen, um wenigstens größeren Schaden zu verhindern. Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, war immer noch nicht davon überzeugen zu gewesen, daß es in seinem Ministerium Spione gab, darum mußte mindestens einer der Todesser offiziell auffliegen. Um die anderen konnten sie sich noch anderweitig kümmern. "Gut, gut... Dann kannst du heute abend ja auch noch zusätzliche Punkte sammeln, wenn du Flo erwähnst..." Nun fixierte Dumbledore seine Nichte, die während der meisten Zeit ihrer Unterhaltung auf den Boden gestarrt hatte, "Hast du nicht auch noch etwas mitzuteilen?" Florence schluckte schwer und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Severus, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene aus dem Fenster hinter Dumbledore schaute. "Ich habe eventuell eine Substanz gefunden, die für die Patienten mit den gelöschten Gedächtnissen geeignet sein könnte..." Ruckartig drehte Severus den Kopf in ihre Richtung und betrachtete sie mißtrauisch, sagte aber nichts. "Es ist eine Wurzel, die von den Hexen in Guatemala verwendet wird, um sich besser an Sprüche und Formeln zu erinnern. In den nächsten Tagen bekomme ich wieder eine Lieferung, dann könnten wir damit experimentieren. Allein bin ich bisher noch nicht weit gekommen. Das Zeug ist ziemlich explosiv..." "Nun, daß klingt doch alles recht vielversprechend, nicht wahr, Severus?" Dumbledore lächelte nun aufmunternd und erwartete eigentlich etwas mehr Begeisterung, als sein Schützling an den Tag legte... denn das war überhaupt keine. Severus sagte nichts und zeigte keinerlei Gemütsregung. Florence hin gegen hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, ihren morgigen Unterrichtstag vorzubereiten und verließ recht schnell das Büro. "Okay, was ist los? Flo hat die halbe Erdkugel nach Brauchbarem abgesucht und vielleicht etwas gefunden und du sagst gar nichts dazu?" Dumbledore konnte seine Wut nur schwer verhehlen. "Entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe auch noch zu tun." Severus stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Hast du Angst, jemand könnte sich an dich erinnern? Oder hast du alles völlig verdrängt, was du damals getan hast?" rief Dumbledore ihm nach.  
  
Severus hatte sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, seine Taten zu verdrängen, meist erinnerte er sich nur in quälenden Alpträumen daran. Und er hatte auch Angst davor, daß sich seine ehemaligen Opfer erinnern könnten. Nicht so sehr davor, daß sie sich vielleicht an ihn erinnerten, sondern mehr davor, dann nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden. Trotz oder gerade aufgrund der vielen Jahre mit Albus Dumbledore hatte Severus immer noch nicht aufgehört, Personen nach ihrem Können und Nutzen zu bemessen. Dumbledore hatte viele Positionen mit höchst nützlichen Hexen und Zauberern besetzt. Daß Freundschaft auch eine Rolle spielen könnte, erschien Severus unlogisch, immerhin hatte er selbst seine besten Freunde geopfert, um bessere Informationen über Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu bekommen. Das einzige Mal, daß er bisher etwas völlig selbstlos getan hatte, war die Befreiung von Florence gewesen. Und nun stellte er sich nach etlichen Jahren erneut die Frage, ob es das alles wert gewesen war. Er spürte immer noch das Kribbeln im Magen, wenn er sie nun sah oder ihre Stimme hörte, aber gleichzeitig quälte es ihn mehr als ihre Abwesenheit in den Jahren zuvor. Sie war so anders geworden. Ernster, gefaßter, entschlossener... das war nicht mehr seine Flo, das personifizierte Chaos, das kleine Mädchen, das Schutz brauchte. Aber da sollte er sich gründlich täuschen.  
  
"Und da ist ja auch schon der Giftmischer... Du bist pünktlich heute, hattest du etwa mit einer Unterhaltung gerechnet?" empfing Lord Voldemort Severus. "Ja, habe ich. Ist das der Junge, der Hogwarts mit vergiftetem Essen versorgt hat, Mylord?" er deutete auf einen jungen Mann, der in der Mitte der kleinen Runde auf dem Boden lag und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. "Ja... Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn du ihm selbst noch etwas sagst, bevor wir ihn in seine Einzelteile zerlegen und an Dumbledore schicken... als 'Entschuldigung' sozusagen..." Voldemort lachte und die meisten in der Runde lachten mit. Severus konnte und wollte das nicht zulassen, aber er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, daß der Junge noch lebte. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung... "Ich kenne da einige Ärzte im St.- Mungo, die hätten noch Platz für ihn... ohne sein Gedächtnis natürlich..." Severus grinste hinter seiner Maske, "Dumbledore würde seinen Tod nur als weitere Provokation sehen, und ohne sein Gedächtnis wäre er auch abschreckend genug für diejenigen, die um Eure Aufmerksamkeit buhlen, nicht die Grenzen zu überschreiten..." "Ich werde es mir überlegen, mein Freund... Ich habe gehört, ihr habt eine neue Lehrerin in Hogwarts? Kann es sein, daß wir sie bereits kennen?" Severus nickte und Voldemort fuhr fort: "Tja, dann hast du ja noch eine neue Aufgabe, nicht wahr? Bring sie so schnell wie möglich zu mir, egal, wie du das anstellst!" "Ich werde es versuchen, aber sie wird das Gelände nicht verlassen. Zumindest nicht, bevor es ihr Unterricht notwendig macht. Und das wird nicht vor Ostern geschehen, wenn sie den normalen Lehrplan einhält..." Davor hatte Severus gegraut, er konnte nur hoffen, daß alles, was Dumbledore zur Vernichtung Voldemorts geplant hatte, bis dahin geschehen war. Einer der Todesser räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen: "Mylord, im Juni nächstes Jahr stehen die Sterne günstig für eine besondere Empfängnis... Vielleicht sollten wir bis dahin warten?" Es war eine Frau und Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals wahrgenommen zu haben. Wer zur Hölle war das? "Liebe Freundin, du weißt mehr über so etwas als wir alle hier zusammen... ja, ich denke, wir werden warten bis dahin... aber wenn der Giftmischer schon früher die Gelegenheit hat, sie hier her zu bringen, warum sollten wir dann auf die nette Gesellschaft verzichten?" "Weil Ihr nie herausgefunden habt, wer ihr damals zur Flucht verholfen hat. Je länger sie in Eurer Obhut ist, desto mehr Möglichkeiten hat der Verräter von damals, sie wieder zu befreien, falls dieser Jemand noch unter uns ist!" warf Severus nun ein und biß sich sogleich auf die Zunge... war er zu weit gegangen? Voldemort starrte ihn vernichtend an, wechselte dann aber das Thema: "Wie weit bist du mit dem Gegenmittel? Im Ministerium wird es langsam immer deutlicher, daß eine Untersuchung bevor steht..." "Fertig. Aber es ist immer noch instabil. Je kürzer es gelagert wird, desto sicherer ist es, Mylord." Noch eine gefährliche Klippe... Severus machte sich heute Abend wohl wirklich keine Freunde in dieser Runde, er rechnete schon wieder damit, eine Bestrafung für seine Inkompetenz zu erhalten, daher überraschte es ihn, als Voldemort nur meinte: "Gut... Sie werden sich im Ernstfall bei dir melden, jeder einzelne. Und ich rate dir, Giftmischer, zuzusehen, daß keiner entdeckt wird... Ihr könnt gehen, ich werde mich noch etwas mit diesem kleinen Ärgernis hier auseinandersetzen..." Er trat kurz nach dem Jungen, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Severus wartete noch eine kurze Weile, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich die unbekannte Frau hinter der Maske genauer anzusehen oder mit ihr zu sprechen. Da er nicht schon wieder der Letzte sein wollte, verschwand er mit einem leisen Plopp.  
  
Harry und Hermine wurde langsam warm unter dem Tarnumhang, wagten es aber nicht, ihn trotz der Dunkelheit in der Bibliothek abzulegen. Madam Farstalker zu beobachten erwies sich als schwierig und sehr zeitaufwendig, zumal sie ihr bereits fast ununterbrochen seit dem Morgen nachschlichen. Ron hatte von dem vergifteten Huhn gegessen gehabt und verbrachte die halbe Nacht im Krankensaal. Als er wieder zurück in den Gryffindorturm gekommen war, berichtete er seinen Freunden von dem seltsamen Verhalten, daß Snape und Madam Farstalker an den Tag gelegt hatten. Es war ihm so vorgekommen, als ob die beiden sich so gut kannten, daß sie fast überhaupt nicht miteinander sprechen mußten. Sie hatten sich nur mehrmals kurz in die Augen geguckt um zu entscheiden, welche Schüler über Nacht dableiben mußten und welche nicht. "Es war echt unheimlich! Als könnten sie gegenseitig ihre Gedanken lesen..." hatte Ron seinen Freunden berichtet. Harry war schon seit dem Bankett neugierig gewesen, zu erfahren, in welcher Beziehung die beiden Lehrer zu einander standen und wollte den schulfreien Tag sowieso damit verbringen, ihnen etwas nach zu schnüffeln. Ron fühlte sich immer noch hundeelend, aber Hermine war seltsamerweise sehr schnell bereit gewesen, Harry zu begleiten.  
  
"Warum schleicht sie sich nachts in die Bibliothek? Sie ist doch keine Schülerin und kann jederzeit jedes Buch haben, sogar aus der Verbotenen Abteilung!" flüsterte Hermine und war stocksauer. Der ganze Tag hatte ihnen nur die Erkenntnis gebracht, daß weder Snape noch Madam Farstalker zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle waren. Und daß sie gemeinsam an irgendetwas für Dumbledore arbeiteten. Aber das hatten sie sich schon denken können. Doch nun ging die Tür zur Bibliothek erneut auf und jemand schlich hinein. Madam Farstalker löschte schnell ihre Lampe und versteckte sich zuerst, bevor sie dem neuen nächtlichen Besucher hinter her ging. Harry und Hermine schauten sich überrascht an und folgten ihr.  
  
Es war Severus Snape, der ebenfalls nur mit einer kleinen Lampe in die Bibliothek geschlichen war. Offenbar wollte auch er nicht gesehen werden, wie er nach einem Buch suchte. Er ging schnurstracks in die Abteilung für Astronomie und ging langsam an den Regalen entlang, bis er endlich ein Buch heraus zog. Florence Farstalker fluchte leise und versteckte sich wieder, sehr zur Verwunderung von Harry und Hermine. Was immer auch Snape auf dem Wege war, zu entdecken, es paßte ihr anscheinend nicht. Und Snape wiederum hatte etwas entdeckt, was ihm nicht paßte. Wütend knallte er das Buch zu, in dem er gerade gelesen hatte stellte es ruppig wieder weg. Er griff nach seiner Lampe und wollte die Bibliothek verlassen, als Madam Farstalker hinter ihm herrief: "Und? Was hast du heraus gefunden?" Sie stand nun deutlich sichtbar mitten im Gang zwischen den Bücherregalen und entzündete ihre Lampe wieder. Snape wirbelte herum und sah wirklich sehr, sehr wütend aus. "Was ich heraus gefunden habe? Daß du nicht mal in der Nähe dieses Planeten sein solltest! Warum bist du ausgerechnet jetzt nach Britannien zurückgekommen? Und erzähl mir nicht wieder, daß sie dich so oder so gefunden hätten!" "Nun, daß dein Freund Igor mir die Nachricht überbrachte, war nur ein Absicherung, falls ich es mir inzwischen anders überlegt hätte... Oder wie glaubst du, ist es diesem Idioten gelungen, zwei Jahre unentdeckt zu bleiben? Er hat ihm geholfen und schließlich zu mir geschickt, öffentlich! Ich hatte keine andere Wahl mehr, ich mußte zurückkehren... Und nun bin ich hier, ob du oder ich das wollen oder nicht." erklärte Florence nüchtern. "Tze! Ich soll dich so schnell wie möglich zu IHM bringen! Spätestens bis Juni! Weißt du, was im Juni nächstes Jahr sein wird?" Severus war außer sich. "Ja, ich weiß es. Ich weiß es schon sehr lange." antwortete sie leise, "Aber ich glaube nicht, daß wir das heute Nacht noch besprechen müssen. Und garantiert nicht hier. Es ist besser, wenn du so tust, als ob du von nichts wüßtest." "Oh nein, das werde ich nicht tun! Ich werde ihn zur Rede stellen, und zwar jetzt gleich!" entgegnete Severus und ging mit großen Schritten auf die Tür zu. "Nein, nicht! ...Bitte!" Florence war hinter ihm her gesprungen und versuchte ihn einzuholen. Harry und Hermine waren völlig verwirrt: von wem und von was hatten die beiden bloß gesprochen? Sie rannten nun ebenfalls los und sahen die beiden Lehrer in einiger Entfernung, am Fuß einer Treppe leise miteinander streiten. Leider stand auch Mrs. Norris, die struppige Katze des Hausmeisters mitten auf dem Korridor, so daß sie nicht näher an die beiden herankamen, um zu hören, worum es in ihrem weiteren Streit ging. "Laß uns hier verschwinden!" flüsterte Harry und zog Hermine in die andere Richtung, bevor sie doch noch entdeckt werden würden.  
  
"Also, du sagst, du bist hier, weil du hier sicher bist... und ich glaube dir kein Wort davon!" Severus schritt in Florence' Büro auf und ab. Mittlerweile waren ihr Büro voller Regale mit Büchern, allerlei bunten Gefäßen und messingglitzernden Gerätschaften. Ein kleines Sofa und mehrere niedrige Sessel waren um ein Tischchen in einer Ecke nahe des Kamins aufgestellt. Ihr einzigartiger Besen stand direkt neben der Glastür zum Balkon. Es war ausgesprochen gemütlich in diesem Raum, aber Severus nahm das nur am Rande zur Kenntnis. Er war viel zu wütend auf Albus Dumbledore. Florence saß auf dem Sofa und überlegte verzweifelt, wie sie Severus beruhigen konnte. Eigentlich sollte er von der außergewöhnlichen Sternenkonstellation nächstes Jahr überhaupt nichts wissen. Bis auf die Zentauren waren nur wenige in deren Bedeutung eingeweiht, doch Severus, der die Bücherei mittlerweile fast auswendig kannte, hatte natürlich auf einen Griff das einzige Buch gefunden, das jemals zu dem Phänomen geschrieben worden war. Und Florence hatte den ganzen Abend damit verbracht, es zu suchen. Sie hätte es schon in der gestrigen Nacht gesucht, um es vor ihm zu verstecken, aber da war sie ja in der Krankenabteilung beschäftigt gewesen. "Wenn das passiert, was ich glaube, sind wir alle nicht sicher, so lang du überhaupt irgendwo bist! Und das dein Onkel dich hier her gebracht hat, heißt doch nur, daß er alle Karten vorher gemischt haben will, wie es ihm nützt!" Severus blieb stehen und fixierte sie mit böse funkelnden Augen. "Und du wußtest davon, die ganze Zeit!" "Ja. Und dieses Wissen hat mein Leben nicht unbedingt gerade fröhlicher gestaltet." Florence hatte sich entschlossen, ihm vorerst so viel von der Wahrheit zu erzählen, wie er im Moment verkraften konnte: "Wenn Voldemort nicht durch Lily's Tod zwischenzeitlich für ein paar Jahre geschwächt gewesen wäre, hätte ich nie von hier weggehen können. Daß das geschah, war fast ein Glücksfall für uns. Er hat noch lang nicht wieder weltweit die Macht an sich reißen können, sein Herrschaftsgebiet erstreckt sich bisher nur über Britannien, auch wenn er hier nun grausamer herrscht als jemals zuvor. Verstehst du denn nicht? Wir können ihn schwächen bis Juni, denn wir wissen, was kommt!" "Ich weiß nur, daß du entweder stirbst oder die Tore zur Hölle aufstößt. Und dann ist es egal, was wir vorher getan haben oder nicht." Severus ließ sich auf einem der niedrigen Sessel nieder. "Nein, das glaube ich wiederum nicht... ich werde weder das eine, noch das andere tun." Flo griff nach seinen Händen und lächelte Severus aufmunternd an. "Aber damit es nicht zu einer Katastrophe kommt, haben wir noch viel vorzubereiten..."  
  
"Wieviel weiß er jetzt?" fragte Dumbledore seine Nichte und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Nacht. "Genug, um sich Sorgen zu machen." Florence schmuste mit Fawkes, dem Phönix. "Ich wünschte, er hätte nie davon erfahren. Was er für uns tun muß, ist so schon nicht leicht zu erklären, aber jetzt weiß er auch noch, daß es noch viel gefährlicher ist, als sich überhaupt jemand freiwillig ausdenken könnte. Vertraut er mir noch?" "Ich denke, er wird sich wieder fangen. Im Moment ist er nur wütend auf dich und besorgt um mich. Aber du solltest mit ihm sprechen, sobald er sich etwas beruhigt hat." "Was für einen Eindruck macht er auf dich? Wird er das durchstehen ohne die Seiten zu wechseln?" Dumbledore war in diesem Punkt mehr als besorgt. Die Beziehung zwischen Florence und Severus hatte sich bisher nicht in dem von ihm gewünschten Sinne entwickelt. Beide hielten sich einander gegenüber noch sehr bedeckt. Vielleicht sollte er Sirius schnellstens ins Spiel bringen... oder auch gerade nicht. "Ich weiß, was du gern hören würdest, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Und ich werde nur das tun, was ich auch wirklich will. Also mußt du wohl oder übel mit diesem Risiko leben. Mehr kann und will ich dazu jetzt nicht sagen!" Florence setzte Fawkes wieder in seinen Käfig zurück, wünschte ihrem Onkel eine Gute Nacht und ließ ihn allein in seinem Büro zurück. 


	12. Wahrheit Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12 - Frontenklärung von Molly  
  
Am nächsten Tag schien eine warme Spätsommersonne auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts und nichts erinnerte mehr an den Sturm zwei Nächte zuvor. Professor Snape hatte unglaublich schlechte Laune und war wirklich fast wieder so unausstehlich wie früher. Nachdem er sie zwei quälende Stunden lang im Unterricht geärgert hatte, gingen Ron, Hermine und Harry zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Am Nachmittag sollten sie ihren ersten Flugunterricht bei Madam Farstalker erhalten. Zwei der jüngeren Klassen hatte heute schon bei ihr Unterricht gehabt und die Freunde lauschten aufmerksam ihren Gesprächen: "Hast du gesehen, was für eine Kurve sie vorhin geflogen ist? Unglaublich..." "Und dieser Besen... ob der wirklich verflucht ist?" "Sie war in Südamerika..."  
  
Ron stöhnte: "Haben die denn kein anderes Thema?" Seit Harry und Hermine von ihrer Spionagetour zurückgekehrt waren, freuten sich die drei nicht mehr so auf ihre erste Stunde bei Madam Farstalker. Alle schienen ausnahmslos begeistert zu sein, nur die Freunde waren skeptisch. Daß Snape nicht eindeutig zu gut oder böse zuzuordnen war, war eine Sache, aber daß eine alte Freundin von ihm nun auch noch hier war, machte das ganze nur komplizierter. War sie ebenfalls eine ehemalige Todesserin? Oder noch aktiv? Und was hatte sie mit Igor Karkaroff zu schaffen, dem ehemaligen Schulleiter von Durmstrang?  
  
Madam Farstalker, die schon beim Frühstück nicht zugegen war, erschien zu spät zum Essen und hetzte an der Seite durch die Halle. Am Lehrertisch angekommen, wies Dumbledore sie höflich an, sich zwischen Snape und Professor Litigant zu setzen. Litigant hatte beim Frühstück den Fehler begangen, Snape auf sein miesepetriges Gesicht anzusprechen. Was Snape geantwortet hatte, war zwar nicht zu hören gewesen, aber es war offenbar nicht unbedingt gewählt ausgedrückt, zumindest reagierte Litigant recht schockiert. Und nun sollte die Fluglehrerin wohl als Pufferzone zwischen den beiden dienen. Lächelnd setzte sie sich dazwischen und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Litigant. Nur einmal sprach sie kurz mit Snape und ihre Mienen waren nicht zu deuten gewesen.  
  
Der Nachmittag rückte näher und damit auch der Flugunterricht. "Ich möchte mal wissen, warum wir jetzt überhaupt noch Flugunterricht bekommen! Apparationskunde ist viel wichtiger und damit fangen wir erst nach Weihnachten an... Bis auf Neville können doch alle von uns fliegen... Ich versteh das nicht!" regte sich Hermine auf. "Psst, da kommt sie!" flüsterte Ron und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die neue Lehrerin, die über den Hof gestolpert kam, die Arme voll mit Schulbesen, dazwischen steckte noch ihr eigener. Die Gryffindors hatten wieder mit den Slytherins zusammen Unterricht und Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle hatten noch die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, als Madam Farstalker die Schüler erreichte. Harry war erstaunt, wie klein die Lehrerin war, jetzt, wo sie direkt vor ihm stand. Sie hatten sie zwar gestern den ganzen Tag beobachtet, aber das aus größerer Entfernung. Fast alle Schüler der siebten Klasse waren größer als sie. "Wenn ich dann auch um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte..." sagte sie nicht unfreundlich und sprengte damit die tuschelnden Slytherins auseinander. Täuschte sich Harry, oder war ihr Haar grün? Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber die Farbe blieb dieselbe... Warum war ihm das gestern noch nicht aufgefallen? "Ich nehme an, Sie fragen sich, warum Sie jetzt noch Flugunterricht erteilt bekommen, wo Apparationskunde Ihnen doch viel wichtiger erscheint!" begann Madam Farstalker und die Schüler stimmten ihr ausnahmslos zu. "Es gibt einige internationale Abkommen, die ein Apparieren über Landesgrenzen hinweg ausdrücklich verbieten. Dies wurde zum Schutz vor Schmugglern von unerlaubten Gütern beschlossen. Wenn Sie dennoch versuchen sollten, von... sagen wir... London nach Paris zu apparieren, könnte es sein, daß Sie direkt in einem Gefängnis der Zollbehörden landen, falls Sie sich überhaupt von der Stelle bewegen. Heutzutage haben die meisten Länder entlang ihrer Grenzen Bannmauern, ähnlich wie hier in Hogwarts errichtet. Wenn Sie also in ein anderes Land reisen wollen, müssen Sie einen Besen mitnehmen, um über die Grenzen zu kommen. Doch auch für Reisende per Besen sind Grenzen immer noch Grenzen und Sie werden sich in vielen Ländern ausweisen müssen bei der Einreise. Innerhalb Europas ist das nicht mehr zwingend erforderlich, könnte Ihnen aber immer noch passieren. Und da Hexen und Zauberer selten Reisepässe wie die Muggel besitzen, meist nur, wenn sie aus Muggelfamilien stammen, dient der Internationale Flugschein als Ausweis. Und eben diesen sollen Sie bis Weihnachten in meinem Unterricht erhalten. Die Prüfung findet in der letzten Woche vor den Winterferien statt. Sie sehen also, mein Unterricht wird nicht ganz so eine Zeitverschwendung sein, wie Sie anfangs wohl alle dachten. Zudem werde ich Ihnen noch einige Tips bei der Instandhaltung und Reparatur ihres Besens geben. Aber zunächst möchte ich mir ein Bild von Ihren derzeitigen Flugkünsten machen. Suchen Sie sich bitte einen Besen aus" sie deutete auf den Haufen vor ihren Füßen, "und zeigen Sie mir Ihr Können. Ach, und noch eins: falls es einer von Ihnen wagen sollte, meinen Besen auch nur anzufassen, könnten Sie sich recht schnell bei Madam Pomfrey wiederfinden. Und ich meine das so, wie ich es gesagt habe!" Sie trat zurück und lächelte wieder, als ob sie gerade eben nicht eine äußerst bedrohliche Warnung ausgesprochen hätte. "Wow! Hätte nicht gedacht, daß sie so streng ist!" raunzte Ron Harry zu und dieser entgegnete: "Was hast du erwartet: sie und Snape sind befreundet!" Die Schüler suchten sich jeder einen Besen aus und nur Draco Malfoy beschwerte sich lauthals: "Warum müssen wir überhaupt noch auf diesen uralten Shooting Stars üben? Die Dinger fallen ja fast auseinander!" "Sie sind, nehme ich an, Mr. Malfoy, ja?" Madam Farstalker hatte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, als sie auf Draco zu schritt und sah fast aus wie Snape heute morgen, als er Neville Longbottom das erste Mal seit jenem Unfall mit den Sura - Algen vor den Ferien wiedersah. "Ja, allerdings, Madam Farstalker!" antwortete Draco mit herablassend schnarrender Stimme. "Und Sie besitzen wahrscheinlich selbst einen viel besseren Besen, als die Schule, ja?" fragte die Lehrerin leise und bedrohlich weiter. "Allerdings!" antwortete Draco spöttisch und setzte erst spät ein "Mam..." hinzu. "Nun!" Madam Farstalker grinste breit, "Warum sollten nicht alle, die einen eigenen Besen besitzen und mit zur Schule gebracht haben, auch darauf trainieren? Sie werden überrascht sein, wie viele von Ihnen freiwillig wieder auf diese 'uralten Shooting Stars' noch vor der Prüfung umsteigen werden! Rennbesen können auf Dauer ziemlich unbequem werden, die meisten sind auch nicht auf längere Strecken hin konzipiert worden und weisen oft schon nach einigen Stunden Dauerflug erhebliche Mängel auf... aber das sollten Sie selbst sehen, sonst werden Sie mir das sowieso nicht glauben!" Draco Malfoy war auf einmal nicht mehr nur überheblich, sondern auch noch ziemlich wütend, denn seine Ohren und sein Gesicht war dunkelrot vor Zorn angelaufen. "Also, wer von Ihnen einen eigenen Besen besitzt, kann ihn zum nächsten Unterricht gern mitbringen! Aber heute müssen Sie sich noch einmal mit den Schulbesen begnügen... Na los, ich will etwas von Ihnen sehen! Ab in die Luft mit Ihnen!" wandte sich Madam Farstalker vergnügt an die Klassen und Harry und Ron taten sich schwer damit, sich ein lautes Lachen zu verkneifen. "Zumindest teilt sie nicht Snape's Vorliebe für Malfoy! Ein riesengroßer Pluspunkt für sie!" kicherte Harry, während er auf den Schulbesen stieg. Im Laufe des Unterrichts erwies sich, daß Madam Farstalker gar nicht so schlimm war. Sie war wie Professor McGonagall streng aber gerecht, nur Draco gegenüber war sie strenger und wies ihn öfters in seine Grenzen, was ihm, nach Meinung der Gryffindors, aber auch mal ganz gut tat. Nachdem auch Neville Longbottom den Hindernisparkour ohne größere Schäden, dafür aber mit häufigem Eingreifen durch die Lehrerin, heil überstanden hatte, war der Unterricht auch schon vorbei. Erschöpft waren die Schüler alle, auch Harry war es nach den langen Sommerferien nicht mehr gewöhnt, so lange am Stück auf dem Besen zu sein. Harry und Ron erklärten sich freiwillig bereit, die Besen wieder in den Schuppen zurückzutragen. Als sie wieder auf den Hof kamen, sahen sie, wie sich Madam Farstalker noch mit Neville unterhielt. Sie erwarteten, daß er eine Zurechtweisung von ihr erhalten hatte, doch stattdessen kam er kurze Zeit später grinsend in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nach. "Was hat sie denn noch von dir gewollt?" fragte Ron ihn neugierig und Neville strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er antwortete: "Sie will mir bis zu der Flugprüfung Nachhilfe geben! Und sie hat mir sogar angeboten, mir auch in Zaubertränken zu helfen! Ist sie nicht phantastisch?" "Wieso bietet sie dir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken an?" platzte es aus Harry heraus. Neville lächelte nun nicht mehr: "Snape hat ihr wohl beim Mittagessen gesagt, daß ich darin einer seiner schlechtesten Schüler bin." Harry und Ron blickten sich wissend an und sagten nichts dazu. Hermine war es heute Vormittag nur um Haaresbreite gelungen, eine weitere Explosion von Neville's Kessel zu verhindern. Das kostete Gryffindor zwar fünf Punkte, war aber in jedem Fall weniger, als es gewesen wäre, wenn Hermine nicht eingegriffen hätte. Snape wäre heute bei seiner Laune wohl völlig ausgerastet.  
  
Die Schulwoche verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle, Severus und Florence gingen sich weitestgehend aus dem Weg, und Albus Dumbledore hatte inzwischen auch mit Severus gesprochen. Der war zwar immer noch wütend auf Albus, hatte aber eingesehen, daß Florence' Anwesenheit in Hogwarts dem Widerstand zumindest noch bis zum Frühsommer Zeit ließ, Kräfte zu sammeln. Solang sie auf dem Gelände blieb, konnte sie nicht vor der Zeit in Voldemorts Hände fallen. Zudem hatte Severus ein neues Ziel für seine Wut ausgemacht: Professor Jonathan Litigant. Der Mann machte ihn in seiner selbstgerechten Art nahezu rasend! Er verstand nicht, warum Flo bei jeder Mahlzeit (wenn sie überhaupt erschien) mit diesem Nervtöter schwatzte. Severus konnte nicht ahnen, daß Florence dies hauptsächlich tat, um nicht mit ihm sprechen zu müssen. Außerdem fand sie Litigant höchst amüsant: er war so sehr von sich und der Richtigkeit seines Tuns überzeugt, daß er gar nicht merkte, daß sich Florence jedes Mal innerlich totlachte. Allerdings verpasste sie durch ihre Schusseligkeit ziemlich viele Mahlzeiten oder kam zu spät, besonders morgens, wenn es ihr wieder mal nicht gelang, rechtzeitig aus dem Bett zu kommen. Dumbledore hatte ihr daraufhin angeboten, sie morgens zu wecken (außerdem hatte Severus morgens immer besonders schlechte Laune und ihre Anwesenheit als Notbremse zwischen Severus und Litigant war dann dringend erforderlich), auch wenn die Hauselfen ihr sonst die Mahlzeiten in ihr Zimmer brachten. Am ersten Sonntag seit Beginn des Unterrichts hatte Albus Florence geweckt, so daß sie rechtzeitig zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle war. Severus kam kurz nach ihr und mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen: diesen verschlafenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er noch von früher in bester Erinnerung! Wenn Litigant sie heute Morgen wieder mit seinen üblichen Belanglosigkeiten zutexten sollte, würde sie sich hoffentlich an Severus' Schulter zum Weiterschlafen anlehnen... Severus' schlechte Morgenlaune war fast verflogen und er grüßte sie freundlich, woraufhin sie ihn erschrocken ansah und etwas unverständliches brummelte. Mit Mühe hielt sie danach ihre Augen auf und ihren Körper gerade auf dem Stuhl, während Severus' sich im Stillen amüsierte. Okay, da war noch etwas von seiner chaotischen Flo von früher über und er fragte sich, ob sie morgens immer noch fast jedes Mal zuerst aus dem Bett fiel, anstatt wie andere Menschen einfach aufzustehen... Gegen Ende des Frühstücks flatterte die Morgenpost mit Dutzenden von Eulen in die Große Halle. Darunter war auch ein großer exotischer Vogel, der Florence ein Paket auf ihr Toast warf, bevor er sich erschöpft auf ihre Schulter setzte. Florence war plötzlich hellwach und flüsterte: "Sev, das ist von den Hexen in Guatemala: die Wurzel, von der ich dir erzählt habe..." Severus hatte fast vergessen, daß sie beide ja noch an einem Heilmittel arbeiten sollten. "Versteck das Paket, Litigant wird mir gerade zu neugierig!" flüsterte er zurück und verwies auf den immer länger werdenden Hals von Florence' linkem Sitznachbar. Florence bedachte Litigant mit einem umwerfenden (und völlig falschen) Lächeln, während sie das Paket unter dem Tisch an Severus weiter reichte. "Ein hübscher Vogel, nicht wahr?" fragte sie an Litigant gewandt und ihr Lächeln bekam in den folgenden Minuten, in denen der Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sie über die Besonderheiten dieser Vogelgattung aufklärte, etwas Verkniffenes. Selbst dem Vogel schien diese Litanei zu lang zu werden, er kreischte markerschütternd und Florence stopfte ihm mit mehreren Scheiben Toast den riesigen Schnabel. Severus zupfte an ihrem rechten Ärmel und bedeutete ihr, mitzukommen. Florence setzte das Federvieh auf den Tisch und entschuldigte sich bei dem immer noch vor sich hin monologisierenden Litigant, bevor sie Severus aus der Halle folgte. In der Eingangshalle angekommen fing Severus plötzlich an zu lachen: "Du hättest eben dein Gesicht sehen sollen! Zum Schreien!" "Das hätte ich auch gleich getan, wenn er noch länger vor sich hin geschwafelt hätte! Konntest du mich nicht ein paar Minuten eher retten?" Florence fand die Situation zwar auch komisch, aber so einfach wollte sie Severus sein Betragen der letzten Tage nicht verzeihen. Erst als er sie überrascht ob ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit anblickte, lachte auch sie. Ein paar Schüler verließen die Große Halle und Severus führte sie am Arm die Treppe zu seinem Labor hinunter. "Also," begann er, "was ist das für eine Wunderwurzel?" Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie zwischen Gläsern, Flaschen, Destilierapparaturen und Kesseln im Labor. Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, stand Direktor Dumbledore grinsend in der Tür: genau so hatte er sich das vorgestellt, nicht aber, daß sie völlig die Zeit vergessen würden. "So, meine Lieben, ich muß euch jetzt leider bitten, alles weg zu räumen und mich zum Essen zu begleiten! Wenn ihr wollt, habt Ihr noch den ganzen Abend Zeit zum Experimentieren!" Während des Abendessens tuschelten Severus und Florence fast ununterbrochen miteinander, was Professor Litigant mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mißbilligte, zumal er nicht verstehen konnte, worum es ging.  
  
Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine beobachteten während des Essens die beiden Lehrer, die völlig in ihrem Gespräch vertieft waren. "Möchte wissen, was die beiden sich gerade erzählen... ihren Streit haben sie wohl mittlerweile beigelegt!" bemerkte Harry und ließ die beiden kaum aus den Augen. Auch Ron wandte nicht den Blick von ihnen ab, während er seine Suppe knapp neben seinem Teller platzierte. "Himmel! Snape hat gerade gelächelt!" Ron ließ die Suppenkelle mit lautem Platschen in die Terrine fallen. Nur Hermine sagte nichts, schaute säuerlich drein und wischte sich Suppenspritzer von ihrem Hemd. "Vielleicht hat das was mit dem Paket von heute morgen zu tun... Snape hatte es vorhin unter dem Arm, als er das Frühstück verließ!" bemerkte Harry und schlürfte seine Suppe. "Ja, garantiert! Madam Farstalker ist ja direkt danach aufgestanden und hinter ihm her..." stimmte Ron zu und versuchte diesmal, beim Füllen seines Tellers mit Suppe auch zu treffen. "Tze!" ließ sich Hermine vernehmen und Ron und Harry wandten die Köpfe zu ihr um. "Was?" fragte Ron und blickte sie erstaunt an. "Wenn ihr beide heute nicht die ganze Zeit auf dem Quidditch - Feld gewesen wärt, hättet ihr mitbekommen, daß Professor Snape und Madam Farstalker den ganzen Tag im Labor verbracht haben..." erklärte Hermine in eben jenem oberlehrerhaften Ton, den sie nur noch selten verwandte. Eigentlich nur, wenn sie kurz vorm Platzen vor Wut war. "Du bist ihr heute wieder gefolgt?" fragte Harry und fühlte sich irgendwie übergangen. "Das brauchte ich nicht! Ich wollte vorhin Professor Snape aufsuchen und ihn etwas fragen wegen dem Aufsatz, den wir für ihn schreiben sollen bis Dienstag. Ihr habt wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal damit angefangen, wenn ich eure Gesichter richtig deute... aber egal. Er war nicht in seinem Büro, aber aus dem Labor kamen Geräusche... also habe ich um die Ecke geschaut und sie haben mich nicht mal bemerkt, so beschäftigt waren sie." "Beschäftigt womit?" fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. Doch statt Hermine antwortete Lavender Brown in ärgerlichem Ton: "Sich zu amüsieren..." und Parvati Patil setzte hinzu: "Falls man wirklich etwas komisch finden kann, wenn man sich mit Chemikalien beschäftigt..." "Auf jeden Fall haben sie den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Formeln an die Tafel gekritzelt und Tests mit irgend so einem blauen Zeug durchgeführt..." erklärte Hermine und schaute Harry und Ron provozierend an. "Ihr habt ihnen alle drei nachspioniert?" fragte Ron und die Mädchen liefen rot an. Übrigens nicht nur Hermine, Lavender und Parvati, sondern noch einige andere ältere Mädchen schienen sich peinlich berührt vorzukommen. "Was war das heute? Der 'Spioniert - Snape - und - Farstalker - nach' - Tag?" Ron war entsetzt. "Ich glaube eher, daß das heute ein mehr oder weniger unfreiwilliges Treffen des inoffiziellen Snape - Fanclubs war..." Harry grinste breit: die Mädchen waren eifersüchtig auf Madam Farstalker!  
  
"Laß uns Schluß machen für heute! Ich bin todmüde!" sagte Florence und gähnte herzhaft. "Warte, eine Sekunde..." Severus war einfach nicht von den Experimenten abzubringen gewesen in der letzten halben Stunde, obwohl Florence immer wieder Andeutungen gemacht hatte, daß es mittlerweile schon sehr spät wäre, sie morgen neue Einfälle hätten, und so weiter. Langsam wurde sie wirklich etwas ungeduldig, auch wenn er heute schon den ganzen Tag einen Glanz in den Augen hatte, den sie seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts noch nicht gesehen hatte: er war begeistert! Und Florence müde. Auch wenn es ihr unhöflich erschien, klopfte sie ihm kurz auf die Schulter und sagte: "Wie dem auch sei, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett!" "Hmp? Oh.. ja.. Ich komme gleich mit, nur noch aufräumen..." antwortete Severus gedankenverloren und ließ sein letztes Experiment kaum aus den Augen, während er die anderen Sachen vom Tisch wegräumte. "Wer sagt dir eigentlich, daß ich das möchte?" grinste Florence und verwirrte Severus damit nicht nur leicht. "Worum geht's? Ich verstehe nicht..." "Ich bemerkte nur, daß du dich angehört hast, als wolltest du in mein Bett mitkommen und wieso du annimmst, daß ich damit einverstanden wäre, nichts weiter..." Florence grinste immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen: "Geh schlafen!" und verließ das Labor.  
  
Diese Nacht konnte Severus einfach nicht einschlafen. Zum Einen schossen ihm ständig neue Gedanken durch den Kopf, was man mit dieser Wurzel alles anstellen könnte, zum Anderen mußte er auch immer wieder an Florence denken... Was hatte sie vorhin gemeint? Wollte sie, daß er mitkam oder nicht? Hatte er wirklich so geklungen, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, daß er neben ihr schlief? Vieles hatte ihn heute an früher erinnert, als sie noch fast jeden Tag miteinander zu tun hatten. Sie hatten immer noch wie ein gut aufeinander eingespieltes Team im Labor gearbeitet, als wären nicht etliche Jahre seit dem vergangen, sondern höchstens ein paar Tage. In der Nacht im Krankensaal war es schon so ähnlich gewesen, sie hatten sich nur mit Blicken verständigen müssen, hatten sich trotz der drangvollen Enge nicht angerempelt und jeder Handgriff saß. Genau wie heute... So kam er nicht weiter! Er stand auf und ging zurück ins Labor nebenan. Wenn er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, konnte er auch genauso gut etwas produktives tun.  
  
Florence wälzte sich von einer Seite ihres Bettes auf die andere. Sie war eigentlich todmüde, aber sobald sie im Bett lag, war sie hellwach gewesen. Hätte sie sich den Spruch vorhin verkneifen sollen? Aber er hatte einfach zu niedlich geklungen... Niedlich! Das definitiv letzte Adjektiv, daß irgendjemand außer ihr auf Severus Snape, den überstrengen, cholerischen und meist schlechtgelaunten Zaubertranklehrer anwenden würde... Oh nein! Es fing schon wieder an! Die Symptome waren eindeutig: warmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, feuchte Hände, schlaflose Nächte... Sie nahm ein Kissen von der anderen Bettseite und stellte sich vor, daß es Severus' Gesicht sei... und boxte hinein! Nachdem sie das Kissen noch ein paar Mal verdroschen, gewürgt, gebissen und schlußendlich aus dem Bett geworfen hatte, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und weinte sich still in einen unruhigen und viel zu kurzen Schlaf.  
  
"Ähem, Professor? Professor Snape, Sir?" "Was? Ich bin wach..." erschrocken fuhr Severus aus dem Schlaf und stellte fest, daß er immer noch im Labor saß, er mußte mit dem Kopf auf den Armen auf der Tischplatte eingeschlafen sein. Und nun stand Draco Malfoy vor ihm, der mittlerweile das zweite Jahr sein morgendliches Weckkommando machte. Jeden Morgen stand Vertrauensschüler Draco vor seinem Büro und erzählte ihm, was in der Nacht im Hause Slytherin passiert sei. Und sei es auch nur, daß nichts geschehen war. Da er ihn nicht im Büro angetroffen hatte, war er wohl auf die Suche nach seinem Lieblingslehrer gegangen und mußte nicht lang suchen. Severus fühlte sich wie gerädert. Und weiter gekommen als gestern Abend war er auch nicht. Zu oft mußte er auch im Labor noch an Florence denken... Einmal hatte er sogar kurz das Gefühl, ihr Parfüm riechen zu können. Letztendlich hatte er sich nur noch an den Tisch gesetzt und ihre Aufzeichnungen durchgelesen. Sie war vor drei Jahren auf die Wurzel gestoßen und hatte unter teilweise primitivsten Umständen geforscht. Eigentlich waren ihre Aufzeichnungen mehr eine Art Tagebuch. Dort standen Dinge wie: "Die letzte Flucht hat mich um Wochen zurück geworfen... die Aufzeichnungen von zwei Monaten sind verbrannt, darunter auch mein letzter Brief von Onkel Albus... gerade noch entwischt, mußte aber die Destille zurücklassen..." Langsam aber sicher bekam er den Eindruck, daß Florence in den letzten Jahren nur von einem Versteck zum nächsten geflüchtet war, keine Zeit für Freundschaften hatte und ihre einzige Verbindung zur zivilisierten Welt Albus Dumbledore gewesen war. Er war noch nicht einmal halb durch die Niederschriften durch und er nahm sich den Rest für den heutigen Abend vor. Falls er nicht direkt nach dem letzten Unterricht heute ins Bett fiel... Hastig kramte er die Pergamente mit Florence' für Normalsterbliche nur unter Schwierigkeiten zu entziffernden unordentlichen Handschrift zusammen und fragte Draco, der immer noch vor ihm stand, nach der Uhrzeit. "Das Frühstück beginnt gleich, Sir!" antwortete Draco und wunderte sich über seinen Lehrer, der einfach nur fürchterlich aussah. "Gehen Sie nur vor, ich komme gleich nach!" brummte Severus und dachte sich: 'Sobald ich wieder wie ein Mensch aussehe...' Als er in der Großen Halle ankam, war von Florence mal wieder nichts zu sehen. Severus setzte sich auf seinen Platz und schaute die Schülertische entlang. Einige Schüler starrten ihn entsetzt an (soooo schlimm sah er heute Morgen nun auch wieder nicht aus, fand er), die meisten aber mieden peinlichst seine forschenden Blicke, was ihm bedeutend lieber war. Von der Seite her fühlte er die bohrenden Blicke seiner Kollegen und ein kaum zu unterdrückendes Gähnen befiel ihn. "Severus, soll ich deinen Unterricht für heute absagen?" wisperte Direktor Dumbledore ihm hinter dem Rücken von Professor Litigant zu. "Nein, alles in Ordnung, war nur etwas spät gestern..." flüsterte er zurück und nahm im Augenwinkel gerade noch war, daß Litigant sein Gesicht zu einer hämischen Grimasse verzogen hatte. Severus schoß einen seiner vernichtestenden Blicke in seine Richtung ab und konzentrierte sich auf sein Frühstück. "'Tschuldigung..." Florence nahm schnell neben ihm Platz und tat sich Rührei auf. "Ich möchte ja nicht oberlehrerhaft klingen, meine Liebe, aber indem Sie ständig zu spät oder gar nicht zu den Mahlzeiten kommen, sind Sie nicht gerade ein gutes Vorbild für die Schüler!" kommentierte Professor Litigant Florence' Zuspätkommen. Severus und Florence schauten ihn gleichzeitig überrascht an und Wut machte sich in ihnen breit. Gerade als er sie in Schutz nehmen wollte, trat Florence Severus unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß und er blieb stumm, im Gegensatz zu ihr: "Und ich möchte nicht sarkastisch klingen, mein Lieber, aber glauben Sie ernsthaft, Ihr Unterricht ist genug praxisbezogen? Ich glaube nicht, daß es den Schülern im Notfall etwas nützt, wenn Sie ihnen nur beibringen, andere zu Tode zu langweilen. Ich denke, Professor Snape wäre genauso gern bereit wie ich, Ihnen Nachhilfe in diversen Angriffsflüchen zu erteilen!" Das war zu viel: Severus brach in lautes Lachen aus und Professor Litigant warf entrüstet seine Serviette auf die Reste seines Frühstücks, bevor er aus der Halle stürmte. Albus Dumbledore sackte mit einem lauten Seufzen in seinem Stuhl zusammen und sagte nur: "Ihr Zwei! In mein Büro! Sofort!"  
  
"Was soll ich bloß mit euch beiden anstellen? Soll ich euch an einen Extra - Tisch setzen?" fragte Dumbledore matt die beiden Lehrer, die immer noch grinsend vor seinem Schreibtisch saßen. "Ich denke, wenn du Litigant an einen eigenen Tisch setzt, wäre das schon genug!" kicherte Florence und Severus biß sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe, um nicht noch einmal so loszuprusten wie unten in der Halle. Albus Dumbledore seufzte erneut: sie hatten ja recht, Litigant war unerträglich. Aber in den letzten sechs Jahren hatten sechs verschiedene Lehrer Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet und alle hatten früher oder später aufgegeben. Litigant war Kandidat Nr. 7 und brachte sich im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger wenigstens nicht ständig selbst in Lebensgefahr. "Ich kann es meinen Lehrern einfach nicht durchgehen lassen, wenn sie sich gegenseitig das Leben zur Hölle machen! Ich habe Minerva McGonagall auch schon öfter verwarnt, wenn sie wieder etwas gegen Sybil Trelawney in Gegenwart ihrer Schüler gesagt hat!" "Aber von den Schülern hat doch gar keiner mitbekommen, um was es ging!" entrüstete sich Severus. "Das brauchten sie auch gar nicht! Dein Lachanfall und Litigant's wütender Abgang haben schon völlig ausgereicht. Und Florence: bitte kichere nie wieder so fies wie heute Morgen, ja? Und jetzt seht zu, daß ihr in eure Klassen kommt, um Litigant kümmere ich mich schon..." Dumbledore war nicht besonders erpicht darauf, sich mit dem Langweiler auseinander zusetzen, aber wenn er jetzt kündigte, hatte er einen Lehrer zu wenig... Severus und Florence verließen immer noch kichernd sein Büro. Und auch Dumbledore mußte lächeln: es war fast wieder wie in alten Zeiten. 


	13. Wahrheit Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13 - Liebe und Leid von Molly  
  
"Ich würde zu gern wissen, was Madam Farstalker vorhin zu Litigant gesagt hat... Muß was fieses gewesen sein, wenn Snape so loslacht!" rätselte Ron auf dem Weg zum Wahrsageunterricht. "Darauf kannst du wetten... Aber wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, hat Litigant angefangen, zu stänkern..." sagte Harry und war dankbar dafür, daß Hermine in einen anderen Unterricht mußte und ihr Gespräch nicht mitbekam. "Wußte gar nicht, daß Snape auch Lachen kann, sah irgendwie seltsam aus!" "Vielleicht tut sie ihm mal ganz gut... Er hat ja nicht allzu viele Freunde hier... Ich denke, die meisten Lehrer akzeptieren ihn nur, weil er viel über Zaubertränke weiß." Harry war sehr nachdenklich geworden. Hatte Direktor Dumbledore nicht letztes Schuljahr irgendwas von "Hoffnungen zurückgeben" gesagt auf Snape bezogen? Ron lief schweigend neben ihm her. Im fürchterlich verräucherten Klassenzimmer von Professor Trelawney angekommen, ließen sie sich wieder so weit wie möglich hinten nieder und versuchten unauffällig ein Fenster einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Ihre Lehrerin hatte ihren üblichen mystischen Auftritt, begrüßte sie und schien überrascht zu sein, daß Harry immer noch unter den Lebenden weilte. "Dieses Jahr werden wir uns verstärkt mit Omen, Prophezeiungen und Wesen befassen, die besondere Beziehungen zu ihrem inneren Auge haben, genannt seien da zunächst die Zentauren und natürlich einige Zeremonien, die zur Klärung der Zukunft abgehalten werden können..." bereitete Professor Trelawney ihre Klasse auf das nächste Schuljahr vor. Lavender Brown meldete sich: "Professor, wie sieht es eigentlich mit Voraussagen betreffend von Liebesbeziehungen aus?" Die Mädchen fingen ungehemmt an zu kichern und Harry und Ron stöhnten laut auf. DAS mußte ja kommen. "Lavender will doch nur wissen, wie ihre Chancen bei Snape stehen, wollen wir wetten?" wisperte Harry Ron zu und der nickte zustimmend.  
  
Wenn Harry und Ron gedacht hatten, daß nichts mehr den Unterricht bei Professor Trelawney an diesem Vormittag an Peinlichkeit übertreffen könnte (beiden war geweissagt worden, daß sie ihrer großen Liebe schon begegnet wären), hatten sie nicht bedacht, daß auch noch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf dem Stundenplan stand. Professor Litigant war (außer Professor Binns) der langweiligste Lehrer, den sie je hatten. Im Gegensatz zu Binns bekam es Litigant aber leider sehr wohl mit, wenn seine Schüler im Unterricht einschliefen, was die Doppelstunde bei ihm fast so quälend machte, wie Zaubertränke bei Snape. Aber wenigstens waren sie bei Snape immer wach. Ron kritzelte auf ein kleines Stück Pergament und schob es Harry zu: "Wetten, Madam Farstalker hat ihn gefragt, warum er so langweilig ist?" Harry gniggerte und schrieb zurück: "Sicher, er hat sie ja gestern fast eingeschläfert beim Frühstück! Hast Du gesehen, wie verkniffen sie gegrinst hat?" Harry war gerade fertig mit Schreiben, als ein dunkler Schatten auf das Pergament fiel: Professor Litigant hatte sich direkt vor ihm aufgebaut. "So, so! Sie schreiben sich also kleine Zettelchen, ja? Darf ich den einmal lesen, Mr. Potter?" Harry kämpfte mit dem Wunsch, den Zettel einfach in den Mund zu stecken und runterzuschlucken, gab ihn dann aber doch an Litigant. Ron wurde immer kleiner und Harry erbleichte. Litigant's Gesicht hingegen zeigte eine recht abwechslungsreiche Farbpalette: zunächst grau - weiß, dann grün - gelb und zum Abschluß rot - violett. "Strafarbeit! Und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Wer ist der andere Schreiber?" Ron schluckte und meldete sich zögernd. "Gut! Noch einmal zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Strafarbeit. Das Schuljahr fängt ja gut für Sie beide an, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley..." Litigant steckte den Pergamentfetzen in seinem Umhang und kehrte zu seinem Lehrerpult zurück. "Und damit Ihnen allen außerhalb meines Unterrichts nicht zu langweilig wird, schreiben Sie bis morgen Kapitel 3 ihres Buches ab und geben zusätzlich eine Inhaltsangabe. VOR dem Text. Ich möchte sichergehen, daß Sie das Kapitel auch wirklich gelesen haben!" Alles stöhnte und Ron blätterte verzweifelt durch sein Buch: "Aber Professor Litigant! Das sind 23 gedruckte Seiten! Das schaffen wir nie bis morgen!" "Das ist Ihr Problem! Meinetwegen können Sie jetzt schon mit der Aufgabe beginnen! Ich beende für heute meinen Unterricht!" sagte Litigant, packte seine Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum. Zuerst waren alle Schüler wie versteinert. Dann hagelte es Beschimpfungen und Papierknüddel auf Harry und Ron hernieder. "Das ist einfach nicht fair! Nur weil ihr beide so blöd seid, müssen wir darunter leiden!" Lavender Brown wollte schon mit ihrem Buch nach Harry werfen, überlegte es sich aber anders und ließ sich schluchzend wieder auf ihren Platz fallen. "Wir werden zu Direktor Dumbledore gehen. Mich und Ron soll Litigant gern bestrafen, aber die Hausaufgabe ist zuviel!" sagte Harry und hoffte, daß Dumbledore das genauso sah.  
  
"Professor Litigant, so beruhigen Sie sich doch! Ich habe Professor Snape und Madam Farstalker bereits zurechtgewiesen. Und Schüler reden meistens schlecht über ihre Lehrer untereinander..." Albus Dumbledore hatte alle Mühe, Litigant von einer Kündigung abzuhalten. "Ich bin ein angesehener Kämpfer gegen die Dunklen Künste! Das Ministerium wollte, daß ich als Auror arbeite, aber ich habe abgelehnt! Und wissen Sie, weswegen? Weil ich es wichtiger fand, die heutige Jugend davon abzuhalten, in die Reihen von Sie - wissen - schon - wem einzutreten! Und wie wird es mir gedankt?" Litigant fing an, sich zu wiederholen. "Ich weiß, ..." "Unterbrechen Sie mich bitte nicht, Direktor! Meine Kollegen beleidigen mich bei den Mahlzeiten und den Schülern mangelt es völlig an Respekt! Nun weiß ich auch, warum Minister Fudge mich vor Ihnen und Ihrer Schule gewarnt hat!" Litigant lief rot an, "Ihre exzentrische Art wird uns eine Bande von Todessern bescheren, sobald ihre Schüler entlassen werden! Einer Ihrer Ehemaligen hat ja bereits versucht, uns zu vergiften!" Das war selbst für Dumbledore zuviel: "Professor Litigant, mäßigen Sie sich! Meine Differenzen mit Minister Fudge sind von anderer Tragweite als Sie in der Lage sind, zu ermessen! Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist es vor allem Professor Snape, Madam Farstalker und Madam Pomfrey zu verdanken, daß es keine Tote gab! Zudem wissen wir nur, daß es ein ehemaliger Schüler war, der das Gift in das Hühnchen gab, durch die Nachforschungen von Professor Snape!" Er schlug mit der geballten Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr fort: "Bevor Sie sich über mangelnden Respekt beklagen, sollten Sie zuerst einmal die Verdienste Ihrer Kollegen anerkennen! Ich erinnere mich nicht, daß Sie sich in irgendeiner Form in dieser Angelegenheit vor einer Woche bemerkbar gemacht haben!" Sollte Litigant doch kündigen, Dumbledore wäre im Moment nur froh darüber gewesen: "Und noch eins: solang Sie bei uns sind, sitzen Sie bei den Mahlzeiten ab sofort auf dem Platz von Professor McGonagall!" Dumbledore hatte durchaus mitbekommen, was Litigant seiner Nichte zum Frühstück an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Florence' Temperament ging manchmal mit ihr durch, aber Litigant hatte es provoziert. Wenn er, Albus Dumbledore, sie tadelte für ihre Unzuverlässigkeit, war das eine Sache, aber Litigant war nicht in der Position dazu. "Das Gespräch ist beendet! Es bleibt Ihnen überlassen, wie Sie sich in Zukunft verhalten, aber ich bin mir sicher, es gäbe Möglichkeiten zur Kooperation zwischen Ihnen und den anderen Lehrern hier in Hogwarts. Wir hatten hier schon exzentrischere Lehrer als Sie und konnten mit Ihnen arbeiten!" Albus stand auf und drehte Litigant demonstrativ den Rücken zu, als er sich dem Fenster zuwendete. Passenderweise konnte er genau auf den Hof schauen, wo Florence gerade ein paar Erstklässlern den ersten Flugunterricht gab. Litigant schnaubte und rauschte aus dem Büro des Direktors, der in Gedanken schon nach Alternativen zu Litigant suchte. Es klopfte und Dumbledore rief: "Was denn jetzt noch?" "Ähm, Direktor Dumbledore?" fragte Harry schüchtern und Albus drehte sich überrascht um. "Oh, Harry, Ron, entschuldigt. Ich hatte gerade ein etwas unangenehmes Gespräch... unter anderem wegen euch!" Dumbledore setzte sich und bot den beiden Freunden an, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. "Wenn es um die Strafarbeit und den Punktabzug geht, daß müßt ihr beide hinnehmen. Und das nächste Mal erwarte ich, daß ihr euch nicht erwischen laßt, ist das klar?" er lächelte leicht und fuhr fort: "Professor Litigant erzählte mir auch von der Hausaufgabe, die er eurer Klasse aufgetragen hat. Ihr braucht sie nicht zu machen. Ich habe ihm unser pädagogisches Konzept hier erklärt und darin sind keine derart drastischen Strafen für die Allgemeinheit vorgesehen. Hausaufgaben dürfen nicht einen gewissen Rahmen sprengen. So, und nun geht und beruhigt eure Klasse. Oder gibt es noch etwas, was ihr auf dem Herzen habt?" Harry räusperte sich, schaute Ron an, der nickte und fragte: "Sir, wer ist Madam Farstalker?" Dumbledore schmunzelte. "Ihr könnt sie nicht einordnen, nicht wahr? Nun, Harry, ich versichere dir und Ron, Madam Farstalker ist die letzte, die irgendetwas mit Lord Voldemort zu schaffen haben möchte. Sie steht auf unserer Seite! Bedingungslos."  
  
Zum Mittagessen tauschten Professor McGonagall und Professor Litigant die Plätze. Das Grinsen, das Professor Snape wie Madam Farstalker kurz über die Gesichter huschte, war kaum zu übersehen. Während des Essens konnten Harry, Ron und Hermine gut beobachten, wie Dumbledore Madam Farstalker etwas zuflüsterte, die sie kurz darauf fixierte und dem Direktor zunickte. "Dumbledore hat ihr wohl gerade von der Sache mit Litigant erzählt..." mutmaßte Ron und seine Freunde stimmten zu. Als Madam Farstalker etwas später noch einmal in ihre Richtung sah, lächelte sie freundlich und senkte dann wieder ihren Blick. Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief relativ ruhig für alle. Während des Abendessens erhielt Professor Snape gleich drei Eulen auf einmal und er sah nicht besonders glücklich darüber aus. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinen Kollegen und rannte fast aus der Großen Halle. Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten fragende Blicke, sagten jedoch zunächst nichts. "Schaut mal, Madam Farstalker ist ganz weiß geworden... was ist denn bloß zur Zeit los?" fragte Ron und alle drei schauten hinüber zum Lehrertisch.  
  
"Kind, es wird schon gut gehen. Albus und er haben das lange geplant..." versuchte Professor McGonagall ihre Sitznachbarin zu beruhigen. Ihr war nicht entgangen, daß Florence kreidebleich geworden war, als Severus fluchtartig die Halle verließ. Florence schluckte hart und stammelte: "Ich glaube, ich werde in meine Räume gehen. Wenn etwas sein sollte, bin ich dort zu erreichen..." und stand auf. Beim Hinausgehen stolperte sie fast über ihre Füße, raste jedoch die Treppe zum dritten Stock hoch, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her. "Waterloo!" sagte sie zu dem Bild mit Sir Cadogan und zwängte sich schon hindurch, als das Bild gerade einen Spalt breit geöffnet war. Niemand sollte sehen, wie sie in Tränen ausbrach. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Sie hatte jahrelang ohne Gewissensbisse Todesser gejagt, wurde selbst über den ganzen Erdball verfolgt, mußte sich verstecken und war in einem permanenten Zustand von Angst und Wut gewesen. Und hier? Hier war sie sicher... eigentlich. Aber seit dem sie wieder in Hogwarts war, hatte sie mehr geheult als in den ganzen Jahren zuvor. Ihre Gefühle waren einer Achterbahn gleich: absolute Hochgefühle und schwerste Depressionen wechselten sich in den letzten Tagen stetig miteinander ab. 'Und ich dachte immer, mich könnte nichts mehr schocken!' dachte sie verzweifelt und wischte sich die Tränen mit den Ärmeln ab. Sicher, wenn es nur um sie selbst ging, war sie gefühlsmäßig völlig abgestumpft: es war ihr im Grunde egal, was mit ihr geschah. Ihr einziger Lebenszweck war es doch sowieso nur, den Dunklen aus der Prophezeiung zu bestimmen und Voldemort zu vernichten. Den Rest würden die Kämpfer des Lichts erledigen. Wenn das nicht gelang, mußte sie sich umbringen, um noch größeres Unheil abzuwenden. Bis dahin aber mußte sie unter allen Umständen überleben. Sie hatte sich oft überlegt, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn sie nie geboren worden wäre. Und als ob Albus Dumbledore ihre Gedanken über Tausende von Meilen hinweg lesen konnte, flatterte kurze Zeit später immer ein Brief von ihm herein. Und in diesen Briefen stand immer, daß er sie so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen wollte, daß Severus sie vermissen und überhaupt alles wieder gut werden würde. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr damals gesagt, daß eine Elbe sich nur einmal und dann nie wieder verlieben würde. Und Florence hielt das immer für ausgemachten Blödsinn. Sie hätte sich garantiert in einen der vielen jungen Auroren, mit denen sie in den letzten Jahren zusammengearbeitet hatte, verliebt, wenn sie nur die Zeit dazu gehabt hätte. Aber genau daran hatte es immer gehapert: Zeit. Sie hatte nie welche. Sie war immer im Stress gewesen, keine Zeit für Gefühle, nur logische Überlegungen, planen, angreifen, verteidigen, flüchten. Und nun saß sie zum ersten Mal seit 15 Jahren in einem Zimmer, daß sie länger als einen oder zwei Monate bewohnen würde. Umgeben von Menschen, die sie gut kannten und beschützten. Und die Schüler: neugierig, unschuldig... sogar Draco Malfoy war unschuldig: er war nicht schuld an dem, was sein Vater ihr angetan hatte. Hier war sie wirklich zu Haus: nicht bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Volk, nicht bei den anderen Hexen und Zauberern auf der Welt, keinesfalls bei den Muggeln, nein, nur hier in Hogwarts. Und hier war auch der Mann, den sie immer noch liebte, egal was sie sich vorzumachen versuchte. Sie ging hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch und drehte an einer Messingkugel, die über einem kleinen Holzsockel schwebte. Musik erklang und Florence entspannte sich langsam.  
  
Severus Snape rannte die Treppen hinauf zur Eulerei und hätte fast Professor Litigant im engen Treppenaufgang umgerannt, der gerade wieder hinunter wollte. "Entschuldigung!" sagte er und zwängte sich an Litigant vorbei. "Oh, Sie kennen das Wort also doch!" rief Litigant hinter ihm her und Severus stoppte. Langsam drehte er sich um und kämpfte seine plötzlich aufkeimende Wut nieder. "Ja, ich kenne dieses Wort... und ich kenne auch dessen Bedeutung..." schnaubte er und starrte Litigant genau in die Augen. "Sie können mich nicht einschüchtern, Professor Snape... das gelingt Ihnen vielleicht mit allen anderen, einschließlich Dumbledore, aber nicht mit mir! Ich bin schon mit anderen als Ihnen fertig geworden!" giftete Litigant und seine Augen funkelten ebenso böse wie die von Severus. "Was meinen Sie damit: 'fertig geworden'? Ich wußte nicht, wir einen Krieg führen, Herr Kollege!" "Oh, den führen wir spätestens seit heut morgen! Ich möchte nur wissen, wie es ausgerechnet Ihnen gelungen ist, Madam Farstalker so zu beeinflussen, daß sie sich öffentlich gegen mich stellt!" Severus ging eine Stufe hinunter, auf Litigant zu. "Lassen Sie sie aus dem Spiel, ja? Wenn Sie Ärger wollen, wenden Sie sich direkt an mich. Wenn ich jemals hören sollte, daß Sie Madam Farstalker auch nur beleidigen, könnte dieser Ärger mehr als nur unangenehm werden. Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Litigant grinste hämisch bevor er sich abwendete und die Stufen weiter hinabstieg. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht: er hatte Severus' wunden Punkt entdeckt. Und das war Severus auch klar: er hatte sich bis auf's Blut reizen lassen. Es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte sich auf Litigant gestürzt. Er kämpfte seine Wut nieder und schickte drei kleine Phiolen mit einem Gegenmittel gegen das Veritaserum ab. Er hatte drei Namen von Todessern im Ministerium. Zwei sollten mindestens noch folgen, aber wahrscheinlich würden es mittlerweile mehr sein. Auf dem Weg in Dumbledores Büro überlegte er, ob er Albus nicht auch von seinem Gespräch mit Litigant erzählen sollte. Aber er entschied sich dagegen. Das war eine Angelegenheit zwischen Litigant und ihm.  
  
"Hmhm... unser 'Opfer' ist noch nicht dabei. Du bist Dir aber ganz sicher, daß Mcnair für Voldemort arbeitet?" fragte Dumbledore. "Ja. Der Potterjunge hatte es doch auch gehört..." Severus fühlte sich an die Diskussionen vom Sommer erinnert. Er wollte wenn dann alle auffliegen lassen. Doch das wäre sein Todesurteil gewesen und Dumbledore wollte das nicht zulassen. Severus war das natürlich auch bewußt, aber er wollte sowieso nicht mehr leben. Zwei Monate lang hatten Dumbledore, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey auf ihn eingeredet, bis er sich einfach nur noch in sein Schicksal ergab. Solang er unter der Aufsicht der Drei stand, würde er sich nicht umbringen können. Und seit einer Woche hatte er das auch gar nicht mehr vor. Andere hatten einen Lebenswillen, Severus jedoch hatte eine Lebenswut, die er wieder entdeckt hatte. Und Florence war absolut nicht unschuldig daran. Er wollte sie zurück (wie sollte er das bloß anstellen?), wollte sie beschützen (brauchte sie das eigentlich noch?) und glücklich werden (was war das überhaupt?). Nach ewig langen Diskussionen hatten Dumbledore und er beschlossen, Mcnair auffliegen zu lassen. Harry Potter hatte damals seinen Namen schon gehört, er war am gefährdetesten von allen Todessern im Ministerium, das ideale 'Opfer' also. Sie hofften nur, daß Cornelius Fudge dann nicht glaubte, die Gefahr in seinem Ministerium sei gebannt. Doch eigentlich rechneten sie genau damit. Fudge war völlig inkompetent und bewies dies jeden Tag aufs Neue. "Hm. Habt ihr schon etwas mit der Wurzel erreicht?" riss Dumbledore ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Nicht viel. Sie reagiert ziemlich heftig auf fast alle anderen Substanzen. Ich bin noch nicht durch Flo's Aufzeichnungen durch, aber wir werden weiterarbeiten. Wenn du willst, gleich heute Abend..." "Nein, lies du nur, Florence hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen und macht sich Sorgen um dich..." Dumbledore grinste verschmitzt und zwinkerte Severus zu. Mit Genugtuung sah er einen Hauch von Rot über die blassen Wangen des Jüngeren ziehen. "Wie du meinst... Wenn etwas ist, ich bin in meinen Räumen..." sprach's und rannte fast aus dem Büro des Direktors. Das Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals, als er sein Büro betrat. Hatte er das nur gesagt, um ihn zu testen? Severus war sich nicht sicher: Flo und er hatten seit gestern wieder eine Ebene erreicht, auf der sie sich begegnen konnten, auch wenn er mehr wollte. Und heute Morgen ihr Spruch Litigant gegenüber... sie hatte einfach für ihn mit geantwortet, als wäre das selbstverständlich. Als wüßte sie noch immer ganz genau, was in seinem Kopf vorginge, als wären sie noch immer eine Einheit. Er mußte lächeln und kramte ihre Aufzeichnungen hervor, die er heute Morgen nur in seinen Schreibtisch gestopft hatte. Weiter verknicken konnten sie ja eh nicht mehr... "25. Dezember 19.. Pünktlich heute morgen war mein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Onkel Albus da: Eine Destille! Und viel besser, als die, die ich in Australien zurücklassen mußte! Allerdings fliegt immer noch jedes Mal alles um die Ohren, wenn ich die Wurzel mit etwas anderem als Alkohol oder Wasser in Berührung bringe... Ich glaube, ich sollte zurück nach Guatemala und noch mal fragen, wie sie dort die Wurzel nutzen... Mir fällt langsam nichts mehr ein, vielleicht sollte ich dann auch gleich einen Schluck von dem Trank nehmen... schaden kann es in meinem derzeitigen Zustand eh nicht..." Severus mußte Lächeln: Flo's Aufzeichnungen wurden immer mehr zu einer Art Tagebuch. Drei Jahre lang hatte sie immer wieder vermerkt, wie weit sie mit ihren Forschungen gekommen war, aber im letzten Jahr wurde es immer persönlicher. Sollte er weiterlesen oder doch lieber aufhören und Flo ihre Zettelsammlung zurückgeben? Letztendlich siegte seine Neugier und er las weiter. Als er zum Sommer diesen Jahres kam, hatten ihre Aufzeichnungen kaum noch etwas mit ihrer Forschung zu tun. Der letzte Eintrag lautete: "28. Juli 19.. Nun denn, es ist soweit. Als ich heute morgen aufstand, hörte ich ein Rascheln im Gebüsch. Der gute Igor kann froh sein, daß ich ihn nur geschockt habe. Er sieht ziemlich alt aus, finde ich... In seinem Umhang fand ich zwei Briefe von Onkel Albus. Der eine war geöffnet und darin stand, wo ich mich gerade verstecke und daß Igor mich aufsuchen soll. Der andere Brief war verschlossen und für mich. Voldemort hat Britannien fast wieder unter seiner Kontrolle und Severus hat versucht, sich umzubringen. Dieser große blöde Dummkopf! Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn für ein paar Jahre allein lasse, kommt nur Unsinn dabei raus! Ich muß nach Haus, nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit ist alles entschieden. Ich lasse meine Sachen hier, vielleicht komme ich ja doch noch mal hierher. Igor habe ich in ein altes Versteck geschickt, mal sehen, wie lang er überlebt..." Großer blöder Dummkopf? Was sollte denn das heißen? Früher hatte sie auch schon zärtlichere Namen für ihn gefunden... aber eigentlich war das Flo, wie sie leibt und lebt. Sicher, sie war ernster geworden und Severus war auch klar, warum. Aber irgendwie hatte er sich gewünscht, daß sie etwas mehr zu ihren Gefühlen auf ihn bezogen geschrieben hätte. Er wollte doch nur wissen, woran er war. Und ob er überhaupt Grund hatte, sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Aber dann hätte er sicherlich ein schlechteres Gewissen gehabt als jetzt schon.  
  
Albus Dumbledore beobachtete seinen Phönix, als dieser sich über einen Haufen Kekse hermachte. Eigentlich sollten weder er noch der Vogel davon essen, hatte zumindest Madam Pomfrey gesagt. Aber Poppy war immer etwas zu fürsorglich, oder? Er seufzte und dachte nach: Florence und Severus waren auf eine Art wieder zusammen, aber würde das ausreichen? Wie konnte er sie bloß dazu bekommen, noch enger zusammen zu kommen... Eifersucht? Nein, Sirius Black jetzt ins Spiel zu bringen war noch zu verfrüht. Er würde sich noch etwas gedulden müssen. Severus war immer noch zu depressiv, um für Flo wirklich zu kämpfen. Er würde viel wahrscheinlicher alles aufgeben und sich erneut absichtlich in Gefahr bringen. Dumbledore war immer bewußt gewesen, daß es für Erwachsene in Hogwarts fürchterlich langweilig war. Und Severus gehörte nicht zu den Personen, die am Wochenende mit anderen Lehrern nach Hogsmeade loszogen, um in den Drei Besen etwas zu trinken. Gesellschaft konnte der junge Lehrer nur bedingt ertragen, so war er schon als Kind gewesen. Und die wenigen Freunde, die er je gehabt hatte, waren entweder tot, auf der Flucht oder in Askaban. Seltsam. Warum hatte Voldemort eigentlich noch nicht damit begonnen, die Gefangenen zu befreien? Genug Zeit hätte er dazu ja mittlerweile gehabt... Und was sollte er bloß mit Litigant anstellen? Der Mann ging ihm auf die Nerven. Florence und Severus hatten sich mit ihm öffentlich gestritten und der gute Flitwick war von seinem neuen Sitznachbar auch nicht gerade begeistert gewesen. Es würde wohl nur wenige Tage dauern, bis der kleine Professor darum bat, sich umsetzen zu dürfen. Florence hatte recht: ein Einzeltisch für Litigant war wohl doch das Beste... Selbst mit Lockhart waren sie irgendwie klar gekommen. Gut, Severus hatte sich im letzten Moment noch zusammen gerissen und den Schnösel nicht in die Luft gejagt sondern nur entwaffnet, aber im Fall Litigant könnte es durchaus zu ernsten Komplikationen kommen. Noch ahnte Dumbledore nicht, wie Recht er mit dieser Überlegung haben sollte.  
  
"...Where two hearts become one, who could ask for anything more? Lovin one, who loves You..." Weiter kam die Sängerin in dem Lied nicht, ein arg gebeuteltes Kissen hatte die schwebende Musikkugel von ihrem Platz gerissen. "Okay, Mädel, reiß dich zusammen!" sagte Florence zu sich selbst und stand von dem Kissenberg, den sie Bett nannte, auf und suchte die Messingkugel. Sie seufzte tief und platzierte die Kugel wieder über dem Holzsockel auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Musik entspannte Flo sonst immer, aber Liebeslieder waren ihr im Moment ein echtes Greuel. Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen gewesen, als dieses Lied einen Wutanfall bei ihr auslöste. Sie versuchte es noch einmal und drehte die Kugel. Ein anderes Lied ertönte, der Text allerdings war noch schlimmer zu ertragen für sie: "This aching heart of me is singing, lover come back to me..." Florence schnaubte und drehte die Kugel erneut: "Good morning, heartache, You old loomy sight, good morning heartache, thought we said goodbye last night.." Hatte sich denn alles gegen sie verschworen? Sie hielt die Kugel an, zerrte das Kissen, daß sie geworfen hatte, hinter sich her und ging zurück ins Bett. Sie starrte das Kissen an und war kurz vorm Verzweifeln: es war DAS Kissen... das Severus - Kissen! Laut aufschluchzend pfefferte sie das Kissen in die Dunkelheit, bevor sie es wieder so malträtieren würde wie letzte Nacht. Gab es denn absolut kein Gegenmittel? Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal nach unten gehen, in sein Büro und sich ihn genau ansehen: er hatte so viele Fehler, wenn sie sich diese nur immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen würde, würde diese Obsession vielleicht enden...  
  
"Herein..." sagte Severus Snape beiläufig, während er Florence' Aufzeichnungen zur Wurzel noch einmal zusammen faßte und leserlicher niederschrieb... ohne wirre Pfeile, Sternchen mit Anmerkungen und zwischen den Zeilen eingefügtes Gekritzel. "Entschuldigung, Sir..." Severus sah erstaunt auf und starrte seinen mitternächtlichen Besucher an: in der Tür stand der kleinste seiner Slytherin - Schützlinge, der erst neunjährige Kevin Rabanus. "Was tun Sie hier, Mr. Rabanus? Sollten Sie nicht in ihrem Bett liegen und schlafen?" Es war für Severus immer seltsam gewesen, Erstklässler mit Mr. oder Miß anzusprechen, aber in diesem Fall war es einfach nur lächerlich. Der Junge stand völlig verheult immer noch im Türrahmen, gekleidet nur mit einem Frottee - Schlafanzug mit Quidditch - Motiven, ohne Socken oder Schuhen an den Füßen, einen Teddybären unter den Arm geklemmt, zitternd vor Angst. "Das habe ich auch getan, Sir... Aber ich hatte einen schlimmen Traum..." sagte der Junge und eine neue Träne lief seine Wange hinab. Ein Alptraum! Das schlimmste, was so einem kleinen Kind im Normalfall geschehen konnte und die Eltern nicht in der Nähe... Verflucht! Warum hatte Albus den Kleinen bloß schon jetzt aufgenommen? Severus war zu dem weinenden Kind hinübergegangen und setzte sich vor ihm in die Hocke. Irgendwo mußte er doch noch ein Taschentuch in seinem Umhang versteckt haben... Kaum hatte er die Tränen getrocknet, fiel ihm Kevin um den Hals. "Ich will nicht mehr zurück in den Schlafsaal, die anderen Jungs sind immer so gemein zu mir!" sagte der Junge und ein neuerlicher Weinkrampf deutete sich an. Severus seufzte und nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm. Seine Füße mußten schon fast erfroren sein auf dem kalten Steinfußboden. Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Er konnte Kevin schlecht allein lassen, aber wenn er ihn schon wieder in seinem Bett schlafen ließ, wurde der Junge nie erwachsen. Und das war ja der Sinn von Internaten, oder nicht? Aber er war einfach noch zu klein, um ohne elterliche Fürsorge auszukommen. Severus mußte dringend mit Albus Dumbledore über ihn sprechen. Selbst wenn er hochbegabt war, konnte Dumbledore nicht von Severus erwarten, daß er den Ersatzvater machte. Außerdem würden die anderen Schüler sich vernachlässigt vorkommen, wenn er ständig Rücksicht auf Kevin nahm. Er trug den Jungen hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich wieder, Kevin eingewickelt in seinem Umhang auf dem Schoß. "Vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen, dieses Gekritzel zu entziffern, kleiner Mann! Vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei!" Severus lächelte den Kleinen an, der sich sofort neugierig über die zerknitterten Pergamente beugte. Kurze Zeit später war Kevin Rabanus eingeschlafen und kuschelte sich daumennuckelnd an Severus an. Draco Malfoy verließ seinen Beobachtungsposten hinter der spaltbreit geöffneten Bürotür und kehrte unbemerkt zurück in den Slytherinbereich. Wann war sein Vater jemals so zärtlich mit ihm umgegangen? Sicher, Lucius Malfoy war nicht so ein fürchterlicher Vater, wie es der von Severus in dessen Jugend gewesen war, aber Draco kannte Liebe und Anerkennung nur von seiner Mutter, sein Vater pflegte ihn nur mit Geschenken zu verwöhnen, nicht aber mit Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte sich öfter in den letzten Jahren, seitdem er in Hogwarts war, bei dem Gedanken erwischt, daß er lieber der Sohn von Professor Snape gewesen wäre. Und dieser Erstklässler drängte sich nun zwischen ihn und sein großes Vorbild - Draco war eifersüchtig, er wollte seinen Lehrer nicht teilen! Wenn Professor Snape diese seltsam grünhaarige Fluglehrerin ihm vorzog, konnte Draco Malfoy das ja unter Umständen noch verstehen, aber der Erstklässler war zu viel für sein neidisches Herz. 


	14. Wahrheit Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14 - Schülerkram von Molly  
  
Draco Malfoy war immer noch wütend. Professor Snape war mitten in der Nacht leise in den Slytherinbereich gekommen und hatte den schlafenden Erstklässler zurück in seinen Schlafsaal gebracht. Draco hatte nicht schlafen können und konnte Snape unbemerkt von einer dunklen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes aus beobachten. Als er wieder ging, hatte er einen sorgenvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der Draco mißfiel. Am nächsten Morgen war er absichtlich nicht zu seinem Hauslehrer ins Büro gekommen. Was sollte er über diese Nacht auch sagen? Guten Morgen, Sir, heute Nacht habe ich gesehen, wie sie sich um einen dummen Erstklässler mehr sorgen als um mich und das gefällt mir nicht? Draco hätte Severus auch gar nicht in seinem Büro vorgefunden, aber das wußte er ja nicht. Severus Snape war noch vor dem Frühstück zu Direktor Dumbledore gegangen, um seine Sorge über seinen jüngsten Schüler zum Ausdruck zu bringen. "Kevin Rabanus ist zu jung. Wir sollten ihn erst nächstes Jahr aufnehmen." begann er direkt und ohne Umschweife. "Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß. Aber ich habe meine Gründe, warum er jetzt schon hier sein muß!" entgegnete Albus Dumbledore und sah sich durch Severus' forschenden Blick in Erklärungszwang gebracht, schwieg aber. Vielleicht gab der Jüngere ja nach. "Könntest du mir die eventuell auch mitteilen, oder muß ich selbst herausfinden, warum ich nachts den Babysitter machen muß?" Severus war müde: er hatte jetzt schon die zweite Nacht hintereinander kaum geschlafen und konnte jederzeit wieder zu einem nächtlichen Todesser - Treffen gerufen werden, was sogar in den nächsten Tagen sehr wahrscheinlich schien. "Ich könnte und ich werde, Severus, aber nicht heute. Du mußt mir vertrauen, er ist wichtig für das Kommende..." "So wichtig für das Kommende wie deine eigene Nichte? Ist er ein weiteres Bauernopfer im Kampf gegen Voldemort?" Severus war wütend. Was verlangte Dumbledore eigentlich noch alles von ihm und den Menschen um ihn herum? "Mein Junge, weder Florence noch Kevin Rabanus oder du sind Bauernopfer. Ich wünschte, du würdest das alles nicht so sehen. Ihr alle habt euren Anteil im Kampf und keiner wird einfach so geopfert... Ich weiß, ich habe von Flo und dir bereits mehr verlangt, als die meisten bereit gewesen wären, zu geben. Aber in Kevin's Fall geschieht es zu seinem eigenen Schutz, daß er hier ist. Daß er dir vertraut und in dir einen Ersatz für seine Eltern sieht ist doch etwas Gutes!" "Und wenn wir das Ganze überleben wird er noch anhänglicher werden, als Malfoy's Sohn. Weißt du eigentlich, daß Draco jeden Morgen in mein Büro gestiefelt kommt, nur um sich einzuschleimen? Das nervt!" Severus sah ein, daß er aus seinem väterlichen Freund heute morgen rein gar nichts herausbekommen würde. Aber er konnte die Gunst der Stunde doch nutzen, um sich noch ein paar Sachen von der Seele zu reden. Erstaunt nahm er wahr, daß Dumbledore anfing, zu lächeln. "So, tut er das, ja?" Dumbledore's Lächeln wurde breiter. "Was findest du daran so komisch?" "Komisch ist das überhaupt nicht... Ich stelle nur immer wieder erneut fest, wieviel Einfluß du doch auf die schwierigsten Schüler nehmen kannst... Slytherin zu leiten ist eine der kompliziertesten Aufgaben überhaupt in Hogwarts und du erfüllst sie immer wieder mit Bravour!" Severus war verwirrt: er war gekommen, um Dumbledore zur Rede zu stellen und nun wurde er plötzlich gelobt? War Albus Dumbledore vielleicht betrunken? "Es ist Zeit fürs Frühstück, Severus! Um was wollen wir wetten, daß Flo heute wieder zu spät kommt?"  
  
Severus Snape war an diesem Vormittag wesentlich friedlicher als die Woche zuvor. Zwar schaffte es Neville Longbottom immer noch, daß Gryffindor 5 Punkte abgezogen wurden (sein Kessel, den er sich mit Seamus teilte, war durchgeschmolzen), aber er bestrafte wenigstens nur Neville, und das sogar ohne zu schreien. Harry beobachtete Snape zweifelnd: war er etwa wieder so depressiv wie noch vor wenigen Monaten? Nein, er lächelte Malfoy zu wie immer und übersah wie üblich die Unfähigkeit von Crabbe und Goyle. Snape sah müde aus, aber nicht unglücklich. Er war einfach nur ruhiger... Ron und Hermine stritten sich leise während ihrer Partnerarbeit und Harry's Partner Dean stupste ihn an: "Harry? Bist du noch wach? Ich brauche jetzt die Hundsrose, die du eigentlich geschnitten haben solltest!" "Entschuldige, Dean... Hier..." Harry war in Gedanken immer noch bei Snape. Lavender und Parvati kicherten leise, als Snape auf seinem Kontrollgang durch das Klassenzimmer an ihnen vorbeirauschte. "Mr. Potter! Wollen Sie ihrem Partner nicht helfen bei der Zubereitung oder warum träumen Sie hier so vor sich hin?" Okay, Snape war völlig normal.  
  
Am Nachmittag stand wieder Flugkunde auf dem Stundenplan der Siebtklässler und die meisten Schüler hatten ihre eigenen Besen mitgebracht. Madam Farstalker begutachtete alle eingehend und erklärte ihnen ausführlich, worauf sie zu achten hatten bei den verschiedenen Modellen. Bei Draco Malfoy mit seinem Nimbus 2001 mußte sie sich schwer zusammenreißen. Sie war letzte Woche zu hart mit ihm umgegangen. Er war nicht sein Vater und wußte wohl auch nichts von der Angelegenheit. "Tja, ein Nimbus... Schön und leider etwas zu teuer für die meisten... Außerdem bekommt er mit der Zeit eine leichte Schieflage... Dieser ist aber noch in Ordnung. Finden Sie ihn bequem, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte Florence freundlich und gab Draco seinen Besen zurück. "Ja, Mam." antwortete Draco und klang dabei nicht so überheblich, wie sonst. Harry und Ron warfen sich ungläubige Blicke zu. Wurde Madam Farstalker etwa auch noch friedlich? Schade eigentlich, letzte Woche hatte Draco gut zu leiden gehabt... aber wahrscheinlich hatte er mit Snape gesprochen, der seine gute Beziehung zu der Lehrerin wiederum ausgenutzt hatte, um seinen Lieblingsschüler zu schützen. "Nun, wie lang waren Sie denn bisher an einem Stück damit in der Luft?" fragte Florence Draco weiter. "Nur während der Quidditch - Spiele, eine Stunde oder so..." "Können Sie sich vorstellen, damit bis nach Frankreich zu fliegen?" Draco räusperte sich und schaute sich Hilfe suchend um, was Harry und Ron mit einem Grinsen quittierten. "Warum nicht?" fragte Draco herausfordernd und blickte der kleineren Lehrerin fest in die Augen. Florence seufzte: diese Reaktion und der Tonfall kamen ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Angriff als Verteidigung war auch immer Severus' bevorzugte Wahl gewesen, wenn er in die Ecke gedrängt wurde. "Ich frage Sie deshalb, weil dieser Besen nur für kurze Strecken geeignet ist: gute Beschleunigung, wendig, schnell. Gut für Quidditch aber ungeeignet für längere Reisen, wo es nur geradeaus geht. Durch die Wendemanöver beim Spiel verlagern sie öfter ihr Gewicht, bei langen Reisen passiert das nur, wenn sie einem Fluggerät der Muggel ausweichen müssen. Und da sind Rennbesen allesamt sehr unbequem..." Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter und stoppte vor Harry mit seinem Feuerblitz. Sie pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als sie den Besen in die Hand nahm: "Nicht schlecht! Und gut gepflegt!" Harry wurde rot im Gesicht. Gestern Abend hatte er seinen Besen noch auf Hochglanz poliert, nachdem er endlich zusammen mit Ron den Aufsatz für Snape fertiggestellt hatte. "Aber eben auch ein Rennbesen, Mr. Potter... Obwohl der hier bequemer aussieht als die Nimbusserie... Ich habe noch nicht allzuviele Feuerblitze bisher gesehen... Darf ich?" fragte Madam Farstalker und Harry wurde puterrot, als er nickte. Sie stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab. Die Gryffindors und Slytherins starrten ihrer Lehrerin mit offenen Mündern hinterher, als diese in rasantem Tempo um die Türme des Schlosses herum sauste. Wenige Minuten später sprengten die Schüler entsetzt schreiend auseinander, als Madam Farstalker zum Sturzflug auf den Hof, in dem sie standen, ansetzte. Erst kurz vorm Boden riss sie den Besen hoch und landete nur wenige Zentimeter neben dem Platz, von dem sie gestartet war. Ihr Haare hatten sich teilweise aus dem wilden Knoten, den sie Frisur nannte, gelöst und ihre Wangen waren leicht rosa gefärbt. "Hey, habe ich etwas von Pause gesagt?" lachte sie den verschreckten Schülern entgegen. "Für einen fertig gekauften Besen ist das wirklich ein wunderbares Stück! Allerdings hat er etwas Probleme bei scharfen Rechtskurven, Mr. Potter!" Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er jemals wirklich solche Kurven fliegen würde, wie seine Lehrerin gerade eben noch. Das waren keine Kurven gewesen, sondern eher totale Kehrtwenden in einem Tempo, das er bisher nur gewagt hatte, wenn es darum ging, den Schnatz zu fangen. Ohne Frage, diese Frau konnte ausgezeichnet fliegen. Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, er mußte sie fragen: "Madam Farstalker? Haben Sie früher für England in der Nationalmannschaft Quidditch gespielt?" Florence starrte ihn ungläubig an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Nein, Mr. Potter! Ich mag Quidditch nicht mal besonders gern! Ich habe nur in meiner Schulzeit einmal eine Saison gespielt... Aber danke für das Kompliment!" Sie lächelte breit und scheuchte sie alle in die Luft. Eine Stunde Hindernistraining war noch zu absolvieren, bevor die Lehrerin sie entließ. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Longbottom bleiben bitte noch kurz hier, die anderen können gehen!" Harry und Ron schauten sich fragend an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Draco Malfoy ließ die Besen von Crabbe und Goyle in den Schuppen bringen, dann wandte sich Florence den dreien zu: "Mr. Longbottom, ich schlage Ihnen Samstagnachmittag gegen vier Uhr vor, ist das in Ordnung für sie?" "Ja, Madam Farstalker! Sehr gern sogar!" Neville strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Gut! Sie können dann auch gehen! Und Sie beide... nun ja: Direktor Dumbledore hielt es für eine gute Idee, Sie nicht Professor Litigant auszuliefern, aber Sie haben noch eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen. Und da ich viel zuviel um die Ohren habe, werden Sie mir zur Strafe für ihre Zettelaktion am Freitagabend zur Hand gehen... Keine Angst, ich verlange nichts Unmögliches von Ihnen, aber es wird eine recht langwierige Aktion werden, wenn ich das richtig sehe.. Ist Ihnen direkt nach dem Abendessen recht?" fragte Florence und lächelte freundlich. Harry und Ron sahen sich erneut an und antworteten gleichzeitig: "Natürlich, Mam!" Sie blickte noch kurz hinter den beiden Freunden hinterher, die dem Eingang zustrebten, als sie bemerkte, daß sie nicht allein war. Sie wand sich um und dort standen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, letztere mit leerem Ausdruck im Gesicht, Draco zweifelnd und abschätzend. Diesmal hatte sie ihn nicht so runtergeputzt wie letzte Woche, aber er vertraute ihr nicht. Er bedeutete Crabbe und Goyle mit einem Kopfnicken, zurück ins Schulgebäuden zu gehen und fragte Florence: "Könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen, Mam?" "Sicher... Um was handelt es sich denn, Mr. Malfoy?" Florence lächelte nun nicht mehr, sondern war ziemlich angespannt. Was konnte der Sohn eines ihrer ehemaligen Peiniger wohl unter vier Augen mit ihr zu besprechen haben? "Mam... Ich wollte mich für mein Betragen letzte Woche bei Ihnen entschuldigen..." eigentlich wollte Draco etwas völlig anderes fragen, aber er traute sich nicht. Florence lächelte leicht : "Nun, ich bin letzte Woche Ihnen gegenüber auch nicht besonders fair gewesen, oder?" Sie stützte sich auf ihren Besen und beobachtete Draco, wie der seine Schuhspitzen fixierte. "Für mich ist die Sache damit erledigt. Das war aber nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen Sie mit mir sprechen wollten, habe ich Recht?" Draco lief rot an. Konnte sie etwa Gedanken lesen? "Nun... ich..." Stammelte er und verstummte völlig, als er wieder aufblickte und bemerkte, das Florence kaum noch einen Schritt von ihm entfernt war und ihn äußerst besorgt ansah. "Sie haben Sorgen und wissen nicht, an wen Sie sich wenden können..." bemerkte sie und Draco schluckte schwer. Wenn sie ihn weiterhin so mütterlich ansah, würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. "Es ist schon gut, ich möchte Sie nicht weiter belästigen..." Draco wand sich abrupt um und rannte ins Schloß. Ich sollte Severus davon erzählen, es ist immerhin ein Schüler aus seinem Haus, dachte Florence und schüttelte den Kopf. Draco war Severus im Grunde sehr ähnlich, äußerlich völlig verschieden, aber genauso verschlossen, arrogant und hinterhältig wie es Severus in seiner Jugend gewesen war. Und mit der selben Art 'Freunde' unterwegs: dumm und unsensibel, jederzeit bereit, die Drecksarbeit für ihn zu erledigen aber nicht geeignet für tiefere Gespräche. Und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wurde er mit demselben geistigen Müll zu Haus gefüttert wie ihr ehemaliger Liebhaber früher. Florence seufzte: wenn das Böse jemals ausgelöscht werden sollte, müßten bestimmten Eltern der Mund verboten werden. Solang das schwarze Gedankengut von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde, würde es immer Zauberer und Hexen geben, die sich als etwas besseres aufspielten und andere als Schlammblüter bezeichneten. Und einem neuen Voldemort folgen... was war das nur für ein seltsamer Gedanke! Sie hatten doch noch nicht mal den derzeitigen Voldemort vernichtet und sie dachte schon wieder an seinen Nachfolger!  
  
Beim Abendessen unterhielten sich Severus und Florence leise über Kevin Rabanus und Draco Malfoy, in der Hoffnung, daß keiner der anderen Lehrer oder gar Schüler etwas davon mitbekam. "Malfoy hat irgendetwas, rückt aber nicht mit der Sprache raus!" flüsterte Florence und schilderte ihm ihr kurzes Gespräch vom Nachmittag, vermied es aber, Draco mit Severus zu vergleichen. Severus zeigte sich erstaunt: "Du bist heute schon die Zweite, die mich auf Malfoy anspricht... Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich mal mit ihm ausführlicher unterhalten..." Er schaute kurz auf und suchte den Slytherintisch nach dem Gesicht seines Siebtklässlers ab. Der schien gerade damit beschäftigt zu sein, Harry Potter Grimassen zu schneiden, wirkte also für ihn völlig normal. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und erzählte von seinem nächtlichen Besucher, woraufhin Florence breit lächelte. "Was ist denn? Du grinst schon genauso wie dein Onkel heute morgen!" "Wie süüüüüß!" lachte Florence und Severus fühlte das Blut in seinen Kopf schießen. "Ja, macht euch doch alle lustig über mich! Ich kann das ja ab!" er war wütend und peinlich berührt zugleich. "Hey, schnapp nicht gleich ein, ja? Das zeigt doch nur, wie gut du mit dieser Brut umgehen kannst!" Florence lachte immer noch. "ICH hätte deinen Job als Hauslehrer von Slytherin schon nach einem Tag geschmissen, glaub es mir!" Severus mußte dringend das Thema wechseln: "Ich bin durch dein Gekritzel durch und hab es noch einmal sauber abgeschrieben... Du hast nur vergessen aufzuschreiben, wie die Wurzel in einen Gedächtnistrank umgewandelt wird." "Oh, das ist einfach: man nimmt einfach irgendeinen billigen Fusel, zermahlt einen Teelöffel voll von der Wurzel pro halben Liter Flüssigkeit, gibt das Pulver in den Schnaps, schüttelt und fertig ist das Wunderwerk! Und eklig schmeckt es auch noch!" "Vielleicht liegt das ja auch an dem billigen Fusel?" Severus lächelte und sah gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel, daß Litigant sie beide beobachtet hatte. Als seine Miene einfror, schaute Florence in die gleiche Richtung: "Litigant?" "Ja!" raunzte Severus und fühlte wieder die Wut vom gestrigen Abend in ihm aufsteigen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist einfach nur in seiner Eitelkeit gekränkt und ich bin schuld daran. Ich hätte mich zusammenreißen sollen anstatt ihn zu ärgern... Ich werde mich bei ihm noch entschuldigen und dann war's das..." versuchte Florence ihn zu beruhigen. "Du wirst in keinem Fall allein mit ihm sprechen! Ich vertraue diesem Mistkerl nicht!" flüsterte er bestimmt. "Dann gehen wir zusammen zu ihm! Immerhin hättest du dich ja auch ein bißchen zurückhalten können!" Es war ihr überhaupt nicht recht, daß Severus versuchte, ihr Vorschriften zu machen, doch der bekam ihre Verstimmung gar nicht mit. Er starrte immer noch in Litigant's Richtung. "In Ordnung. Aber nicht heute! Ich muß dringend schlafen und wenn ich mich heute noch mit dem da auseinandersetzen soll, wird daraus wieder nichts... Oder ich schlafe sofort ein, wenn er den Mund aufmacht!" Beide lachten und kümmerten sich wieder um ihr Essen.  
  
Madam Pince wollte an diesem Abend nur noch einige Bücher, die sehr nahe an den Fenstern in den Regalen standen mit neuen Registraturnummern versehen, die alten Schilder waren völlig ausgebleicht. Während des Tages kam sie nie dazu, ständig standen Schüler vor ihrem Tisch und wollten irgendetwas von ihr. Sie nutzte die Zeit nach dem Abendessen in der Woche zum Ausbessern, am Wochenende ging sie meist abends mit Professor Sinistra und eigentlich auch Madam Hooch nach Hogsmeade oder nach London in die Winkelgasse wenn ihr Dienst in der Bibliothek beendet war. Die neue Fluglehrerin wirkte nicht so, als hätte sie Interesse an den Freizeitbeschäftigungen der älteren Frauen, daher hatten sie sie bisher nicht gefragt. Außerdem war sie neuerdings meist mit Professor Snape zusammen. Ein seltsames Gespann. Sicher, beide waren jünger als die anderen Lehrer, aber Madam Pince fand es auch nach so vielen Jahren noch befremdlich, sich mit dem Zaubertranklehrer abzugeben. Von daher verstand sie nicht, was so eine junge und... ja, auch ganz hübsche Hexe an diesem Grummelkopf so interessant fand. Während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, hörte sie, wie die Bibliothekstür geöffnet wurde und rief automatisch: "Für heute ist hier geschlossen! Kommen Sie morgen wieder!" "Oh, ich dachte nicht, daß noch jemand hier ist! Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Madam Pince!" Es war Professor Litigant, eine weitere unangenehme Gestalt aus den Reihen der Lehrer. Nun, zumindest hatte er die Berechtigung, Tag und Nacht die Bibliothek aufzusuchen und Madam Pince seufzte: "Oh, Professor! Was kann ich für Sie tun?" "Ich finde mich sicher schon zurecht, danke! Sind sie öfter abends noch hier?" fragte Litigant schmeichelnd und Madam Pince antwortete: "Ja, fast jeden Abend in der Woche... Haben Sie vor, öfter um diese Uhrzeit zu kommen, Professor?" "Jaaa, ich denke das wird wohl erforderlich werden, leider! Aber was tut man nicht alles für die Forschung, nicht wahr, meine Teuerste?" Madam Pince lächelte und dachte bei sich: 'Als ob ich irgendetwas mit der Forschung zu tun hätte! Das einzige, was dem nahe kommt, ist herauszufinden, wie die Bücher nicht noch weiter zerfallen... und wohin irgendwelche Schüler sie verstellt haben!' Litigant verschwand zwischen den Regalen und Madam Pince wechselte weiter Etiketten aus. Sie mußte sich demnächst einmal wieder an Professor Snape wenden wegen des Konservierungstranks... einige Bücher sahen schon wieder sehr mitgenommen aus. In den nächsten Wochen war Madam Pince keinen Abend allein in der Bibliothek, Professor Litigant war nun ihr ständiger stiller Gesellschafter. Nur ab und zu hörte sie ihn etwas brummeln oder Bücher bewegen.  
  
Im Laufe der Woche kamen noch vier weitere Eulen für Professor Snape an und jedesmal verschwand er in seinem Büro, sobald er eine Nachricht erhielt. Madam Farstalker reagierte aber nicht mehr so wie an dem ersten Abend, als Snape Briefe erhielt. Ehe sie sich versahen, war es Freitagabend und Madam Farstalker wartete nach dem Essen in der Eingangshalle auf Harry und Ron. Sie lächelte den beiden aufmunternd zu und führte sie in ihr Büro im dritten Stock. Als sie den Gang entlang gingen, schauten die Jungs sich unsicher an. Hinter der Tür wartete aber kein riesengroßer dreiköpfiger Hund mit Namen Fluffy mehr auf sie, sondern das Bild von Sir Cadogan hing auf der anderen Seite des Raumes mit der Falltür. "Eine Frage!" Madam Farstalker war über der Falltür stehen geblieben, "Finden Sie nicht auch, daß es hier nach Hund riecht?" Harry und Ron mußten sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und pflichteten ihrer Lehrerin einfach nur bei. "Und ich dachte schon, ich bilde mir das nur ein..." Florence zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf das Bild mit dem Ritter zu: "Little Big Horn" Das Bild schwang auf und Harry und Ron erblickten ein sehr gemütliches Büro, daß mehr wie ein Wohnzimmer aussah. Auf dem Boden war ein Haufen Schulbesen in unterschiedlichsten Stadien der Auflösung gestapelt. "Tja, meine Herren! Und da sind wir auch schon bei ihrer Strafarbeit! Sie haben das Vergnügen, mit mir heute diese Trauerspiele in funktionsfähige Unterrichtsmaterialien zurück zu verwandeln! Kann ich Ihnen etwas Tee anbieten?" Lächelnd nahm sie die offensichtliche Erleichterung der Schüler zur Kenntnis und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Harry und Ron hatten schon weit schlimmere Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommen in den letzten Jahren und hierbei konnten sie unter Umständen sogar noch etwas lernen. Außerdem schien Madam Farstalker keinen Wert auf unnötige Strenge zu legen, sie zeigte sich bemüht, den Freunden den Abend so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Versorgt mit Tee, Obst, Musik (teilweise sogar Harry bekannten Liedern) und Werkzeug nahmen sie sich die Besen vor und kamen über die Arbeit ins Plaudern. Harry mußte immer wieder den seltsamen Besen seiner Lehrerin anschauen, der neben der Tür zum Balkon angelehnt stand. "Ähem, Madam Farstalker?" "Ja, bitte?" "Ihr Besen... was für ein Modell ist das?" Florence grinste: "Das ist das Modell Farstalker 5!" Harry und Ron schauten sie verblüfft an. "Das ist mein fünfter und bisher erfolgreichster Versuch, mir selbst einen Besen zusammenzubauen. Sieht doch ganz lustig aus, oder?" Lustig war untertrieben. Er sah einfach phantastisch aus: schlank, schwarz, schimmernd... "Ich wollte eine Kombination von Reise- und Rennbesen. Ich habe es in der Vergangenheit öfter mal etwas eiliger gehabt und bin sehr oft sehr weite Strecken geflogen... Aber so etwas gibt es nicht zu kaufen, also mußte ich selbst basteln. Mr. Weasley, wären Sie noch einmal so freundlich, mir einen Lappen zum Polieren zu reichen?" Harry stand auf und ging auf den Besen "Farstalker 5" zu, er wollte ihn nur einmal anfassen... "Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht tun!" Florence hatte nicht einmal aufgeschaut, als sie Harry zurechtwies. "Ich habe nicht übertrieben, als ich sagte, eine simple Berührung könnte Sie in den Krankensaal bringen. Ich kenne einige recht unangenehme Flüche, die sich hervorragend als Diebstahlsicherung anwenden lassen!" Harry's Hand zuckte zurück, aber er blieb immer noch vor dem Besen stehen. "Was für ein Holz ist das? Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen!" "Ebenholz in einer Legierung mit Feensilber... Ist etwas kompliziert herzustellen, aber ich hatte schon immer ein glückliches Händchen mit der Alchemie!" Sie legte den eben von ihr reparierten Besen auf den "Erledigt" - Haufen und ging zu Harry und dem Besen hinüber. "Sie erwarten doch wohl nicht, daß ich Ihnen jetzt alle meine Betriebsgeheimnisse anvertraue, oder? Außerdem wartet da noch Arbeit auf Sie, Mr. Potter!" Nachdem sie noch eine Weile gearbeitet hatten, kam Ron auf Quidditch zu sprechen: "Sie sagten, sie hätten früher Quidditch in der Schule gespielt. Wo sind sie denn zur Schule gegangen? Ich kann ihren Akzent nicht einordnen!" Florence lächelte: "Mein Vater ist Brite gewesen, meine Mutter stammt aus Skandinavien. Ich bin in unterschiedliche Schulen gegangen, aber Quidditch habe ich zu meiner Zeit in Hogwarts gespielt..." "Echt?" sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig, "Welches Haus? Wann?" "Ja, echt; Gryffindor; ewig her!" "Sie sind eine Gryffindor? Wow!" Ron war begeistert. Harry hatte jedoch einen anderen Gedanken und sprach diesen auch aus: "Haben Sie meine Eltern gekannt?" Florence war das Thema nicht sonderlich angenehm, aber sie antwortete trotzdem: "Ja. Allerdings hatte ich kein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter. Die meisten hier mochten Ihren Vater sehr gern, ich gehörte jedoch nicht dazu. Mit Ihrer Mutter kam ich eine Zeitlang ganz gut aus, aber ich hatte andere Freunde." "Professor Snape?" platzte es aus Harry heraus und er biss sich sofort auf die Zunge. Autsch! Der Blick, den er gerade von Madam Farstalker kassierte war fast so tödlich wie Snape's Lieblingsblick. "Ja, auch Professor Snape." Wie aufs Stichwort klopfte es an der Balkontür und Florence stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. Herein trat ein durchnäßter Severus Snape, der Harry's und Ron's Anwesenheit mit einem genervten Blick quittierte. Er stellte seinen Besen neben den von Florence und fragte: "Ist es nicht mittlerweile etwas spät geworden für Strafarbeiten?" Florence blickte auf die Uhr: "Bei allen Elementen! Es ist schon halb zwei! Sie beide sollten schon längst im Bett liegen! Ab mit Ihnen!" und wollte die Schüler raus scheuchen, doch diese bestanden darauf, noch kurz die Besen zu Ende zu bearbeiten, die sie gerade in den Händen hatten, was nur noch einige Minuten dauern sollte. Severus zog seinen nassen Umhang aus und legte ihn über Florence' Schreibtischstuhl. Dann zerrte er Florence in eine Zimmerecke und flüsterte ihr zu: "Dr. Herba hatte recht, der Sohn vom Kaufmann ist im St. Mungo eingeliefert worden. Ich habe mit den Ärzten gesprochen: sein Gedächtnis ist ausgelöscht, beziehungsweise er ist völlig wahnsinnig geworden. Wir können ihn als Versuchskaninchen nehmen, wenn wir wollen. Wenn wir etwas bei ihm erreichen, sollten wir mit den anderen auch Glück haben." "Und, willst du?" "Ich weiß nicht! Voldemort hat mir noch nie völlig getraut. Es könnte gut sein, daß er ihn gegen seinen Willen als Spion benutzt, weil er weiß, daß ich immer noch den Forschungsauftrag vom Hospital habe... andererseits... Ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher!" Harry und Ron hatten ihre Arbeit erledigt und waren aufgestanden, um sich zu verabschieden. "Gute Nacht, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! Und gehen Sie bitte ohne Umwege in ihren Schlafsaal, ja?" Florence lächelte ihnen noch zu, während Severus nur die Augenbrauen hochzog. Es war ihm nicht recht, daß ausgerechnet Harry Potter mitbekam, wie er mitten in der Nacht in Florence' Räume kam. Wer weiß, was die Schüler daraus wieder für Gerüchte machten? "Möchtest du einen Tee?" fragte ihn Florence, als die Tür zugegangen war. "Eigentlich... ja, möchte ich!" Severus war kalt, auch wenn er nur das kurze Stück über das Schulgelände geflogen war. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern heute Nacht und er wollte noch etwas mit Florence zusammen sein, bevor er wieder in seine kalten Räume im Verließ zurückkehrte. "Du warst lang weg heute Abend..." bemerkte Florence und setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa am Kamin. "Tja... Ich mußte noch einen Umweg machen. Voldemort hatte kurzfristig eine 'Mitgliederversammlung' einberufen. Im Hospital war man auch nicht so glücklich über mein spätes Eintreffen, aber Dr. Herba war noch da." "Und was haben die Todesser zu berichten gewußt?" fragte Florence und rührte ihren Tee um. "Nichts, was wir nicht auch schon wußten. Das Gegenmittel wirkt gut, verliert nach einer Stunde aber seine Wirkung." 'Und diese seltsame Frau war wieder da, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte...' dachte er und fragte sich, ob er nicht zumindest Albus etwas davon sagen sollte. Er hatte es bisher vermieden zu erwähnen, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war in "Prophezeiungen, magische Wesen und die Astronomie" die zu erwartenden Ereignisse des nächsten Sommers nachzuschlagen. "Arbeiten wir morgen weiter?" "Erst abends, ich gebe Neville Longbottom Nachhilfe am Nachmittag." Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Nachhilfe? In welchem Fach?" "Fliegen, mein Lieber. Bis zur Flugprüfung. Er kann es gebrauchen. Und nach Weihnachten auch in deinem Fach..." Florence lächelte unschuldig und bot ihm Kekse an. Severus lehnte die Kekse ab und fragte: "Warum glaubst du, daß er bei dir nicht alles in die Luft jagt?" "Weil er vor mir nicht solche Angst hat wie vor dir." "Es ist gut, wenn er Angst hat, dann platzt vielleicht irgendwann bei ihm der Knoten und er zeigt, was er wirklich drauf hat!" erwiderte Severus angesäuert. Er hatte sich schon etwas dabei gedacht, als er Neville das erste Mal angefahren hatte. Allerdings hatte sein Konzept in den letzten sechs Jahren nicht wirklich Erfolg gezeigt. "Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit." "Seine Großmutter hat ihn bisher nur verhätschelt. Das erste Mal, als er bewies, daß er kein Squib ist, geschah das aus Angst heraus. Einer seiner Verwandten hatte ihn aus einem Fenster fallen lassen und er mußte sich selbst retten. Aber das war bisher auch eins der wenigen Male, daß er überhaupt vernünftig gezaubert hat!" "Laß es mich auf meine Art versuchen, mach du auf deine weiter. Vielleicht kommt ja gerade dadurch etwas zustande..." Severus seufzte. Er war Neville's Vater viel schuldig, aber sein Sohn hatte ihn bisher schon mehr Nerven gekostet als alle Gryffindors zusammen, die er in den Jahren zuvor unterrichtet hatte. Mut und Tapferkeit verstanden sich nur selten mit Regeln. Er selbst hatte sich zwar auch nie besonders an Regeln gehalten, aber wenigstens war er meist so schlau gewesen, sich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Und wenn doch, verstand er es, nicht allzuviel einstecken zu müssen. Eine typische Slytherin - Gabe. Er wartete immer noch jeden Tag darauf, daß Neville Longbottom der Kragen platze und er es ihm, Severus Snape zeigen wollen würde. Wenigstens irgendetwas! Statt dessen ruinierte er einen Kessel pro Monat und verwüstete sein Labor in regelmäßigen Abständen. Meistens jedoch wurden seine Tränke einfach nur wertlose Wassersuppen. Florence gähnte, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß sie ihn loswerden wollte. Er schaute sie an, lächelte und sagte: "Okay, jeder auf seine Art. Aber wenn etwas dabei rum kommt, teilen wir uns auch den Erfolg! Und ich gehe jetzt, bevor ich dich noch ins Bett tragen muß!" Florence lächelte ihn kokett an, plinkerte mit den Augen und hauchte: "Schade...." Okay, das war nur Scherz, oder? Doch war es! Sie stand auf und schob den grinsenden Severus zur Tür hinaus. Er hatte seinen Umhang vergessen und wollte gerade an das Bild klopfen, als dieses sich öffnete und eine blasse Hand ihm sein nasses Kleidungsstück entgegenhielt. Hatte er nicht noch etwas vergessen? Zur Antwort wurde ihm sein Besen heraus gereicht. "Schlaf gut!" 


	15. Wahrheit Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15 - Illusionen von Molly  
  
'Oha, das könnte länger dauern!' dachte Florence Farstalker und beobachtete Neville Longbottom's "Flugkünste" vom Boden aus. Sie hatte ihn dazu ermutigt, einige Runden um das Quidditchfeld zu fliegen, nachdem die Hausmannschaften ihr Training beendet hatten. Harry Potter war nach dem Training zurückgeblieben und beobachtete Neville's Nachhilfeunterricht ebenfalls vom Boden aus. Er schaute zu seiner Lehrerin hinüber und mußte grinsen: Madam Farstalker stand wie versteinert da und betrachtete Neville's Schlingerkurs mit kaum verhohlenem Entsetzen. 'Da hat sie sich ja echt was vorgenommen!' grinste Harry in sich hinein. Er hatte seine Gefühle der Lehrerin gegenüber immer noch nicht ordnen können. Sie war im Unterricht völlig in Ordnung und auch sonst grüßte sie immer nett, wenn sie sich auf den Korridoren begegneten. Aber sie war auch eine Freundin von Snape. Immerhin waren die beiden so gut befreundet, daß Snape gestern mitten in der Nacht in ihr Büro kam. Und sie mochte seinen Vater nicht, daß hatte sie selbst zugegeben. Aber Direktor Dumbledore hatte doch auch gesagt, daß sie nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte und gegen ihn war... Harry mochte sie auf eine Art, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Und er war immer noch mißtrauisch. Klein war sie. Trug immer nur hochgeschlossene schwarze Kleider und darüber einen weiten schwarzen Umhang, der hinter ihr genauso her flatterte, wie der von Snape. Sie war mindestens genauso blaß wie Snape und sie hatte tatsächlich grüne Haare. Grüne, widerspenstige Haare, auf dem Kopf zu einem wirren Knoten zusammengesteckt. Wenn diese Haare nicht gewesen wären, hätte man meinen können, Snape's kleine Schwester vor sich zu haben. Nur mit einer hübscheren Nase. Und einem netteren Wesen. "Mister Potter?" Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, daß Madam Farstalker auf ihn zugekommen war. "Ja, Mam?" "Hätten Sie Lust, mit mir zusammen Mr. Longbottom ein bißchen Quidditch beizubringen?" Harry war verwirrt. "Wieso ich?" "Weil Sie es nicht geschafft haben, sich rechtzeitig vor mir in Sicherheit zu bringen und ich vermute, daß sich in der Kiste neben Ihnen die Trainingsbälle befinden, deshalb, Mr. Potter!" Madam Farstalker sah ihn fast flehend an und deutete auf die Quidditchkiste der Gryffindors, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. "Ich könnte natürlich auch die offiziellen Spielbälle holen, aber damit würde ich nur Zeit vertrödeln! Wären Sie zu einer Anfängerpartie bereit oder nicht?" Harry fühlte sich völlig überrannt und ein Blick in den Himmel versprach ihm nichts Gutes: Neville hatte sich gerade selbst bis zur Hälfte durch einen der Torringe befördert, das hieß, er hing bäuchlings im Tor, während der ungesteuerte Besen um ihn herum zischte. "Hilfe!" rief Neville und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Besen wieder zu fassen zu bekommen, ohne aus dem Tor heraus zu rutschen und etliche Meter hinunter auf das Spielfeld zu stürzen. Madam Farstalker seufzte, zückte ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Schwebezauber aus, der Neville langsam und sicher auf den Boden zurückbrachte, bevor sie "Accio!" rief und damit den Besen einfing. "Mr. Potter, ich brauche ihre Hilfe! Mr. Longbottom hat solche eine Angst vorm Fliegen, daß es sehr gut wäre, wenn er währenddessen beschäftigt würde. Zum Beispiel mit dem Fangen eines Quaffels! Helfen Sie mir nun oder nicht?" Harry nickte und suchte einen Quaffel aus der Kiste. "Und wie wollen wir spielen?" Madam Farstalker lächelte erleichtert und zog den zitternden und beschämten Neville näher heran. "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter ist so freundlich, mit uns ein bißchen Ball zu spielen. Wir werden uns den Quaffel nur zuwerfen für den Anfang. Keine Angst, wir spielen nicht mit den Klatschern!" Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten alle drei in der Luft und spielten Fangen mit dem Quaffel. Und Madam Farstalker hatte recht: nach kurzer Zeit war Neville so damit beschäftigt, auf den Ball zu achten, daß er fast vergaß, daß er sich mehrere Meter über dem Boden in der Luft befand. Als es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, gaben Harry und Neville fast widerwillig ihr Spiel auf und folgten Madam Farstalker auf den Boden. "Gratuliere, Mr. Longbottom! Sie haben gerade ihre erste Trainingsstunde für Quidditch absolviert! Ohne Angst, ohne Unfälle und ohne große Schwierigkeiten!" Die Lehrerin lächelte und nahm Neville den Besen ab. Das stimmte, Neville war zwar kein Fliegeras, aber er war nicht allzu unsicher gewesen und sich bei weitem besser auf dem Besen gehalten, als jemals bisher in den letzten sechs Schuljahren. "Ich nehme an, daß Sie nächste Woche noch etwas weiter üben möchten, Mr. Longbottom?" Neville strahlte über das ganze Gesicht: "Aber natürlich, Mam! Könnte Harry nicht auch wieder dabei sein?" Madam Farstalker schaute kurz zu Harry hinüber und sagte: "Meinetwegen gern, aber das bleibt Mr. Potter überlassen!" Harry stand nun etwas unter Zugzwang: "Ich könnte auch Ron und Hermine fragen, ob sie mitmachen wollen, mit mehr Leuten macht es sicher noch mehr Spaß!" "Wir werden sehen, wer sich nächste Woche hier alles einfindet! Und nun sollten wir langsam zum Abendessen gehen, bevor man uns vermißt!" Madam Farstalker lächelte breit und schob die Schüler in Richtung Schloßgebäude.  
  
Hühnchen! Wer war bloß so dämlich gewesen und hatte Hühnchen bestellt! Florence drehte sich der Magen um, als sie die Schüssel mit dem Hühnerfrikassee vor sich stehen sah. Severus schien davon ebenfalls nicht begeistert zu sein, auch Minerva McGonagall hatte sich für das heutige Abendessen auf Salat verlegt. "Du lebst ja noch! Hat Longbottom dich also heil gelassen, ja?" flüsterte Severus, als Florence nach der Salatschüssel griff. "Nicht nur das! Wir haben zwei wundervolle Stunden lang Ball gespielt und er selbst ist auch noch heil! Nimm doch etwas von dem Frikassee!" spöttelte Florence und jagte einem widerspenstigen Radieschen über den Tisch nach. Severus verzog das Gesicht und beendete die Gemüsejagd mit seiner Gabel. "Bitte sehr, ein Radieschen für die tapferste Fluglehrerin, die diese Schule jemals hatte! Fangen wir direkt nach dem Essen an zu arbeiten oder willst du dich erst ausruhen?" Florence zog das erstochene Gemüse mit den Fingern von Severus' Gabel ab und steckte es sich in den Mund. "Iff daffte, ffir ffreffen erfft mifft Ffifftiffant!" "Bitte sag das noch mal! Aber vergiß nicht, vorher noch etwas Gemüse in den Mund zu stecken, das macht deine Aussprache einfach unwiderstehlich!" Severus grinste und tat sich selbst Salat auf. "Affloff!" knurrte Florence und schluckte die Reste des Radieschens hinunter, "Ich meinte, wir sollten uns zuerst noch mit Litigant unterhalten! Wir schulden ihm immer noch eine Entschuldigung... auch wenn es mittlerweile wohl zu spät dafür ist. Aber unseren guten Willen sollten wir dennoch beweisen!" "Ich würde ihm viel lieber etwas anderes beweisen, außerdem habe ich keinen guten Willen, was ihn angeht!" "Und trotzdem! Du hast dich die ganzen letzten Tage drum gedrückt und ich will nicht mehr länger warten, ob du mitkommst oder nicht!" sagte sie bestimmt und schob die Schüssel mit dem Frikassee unauffällig etwas weiter zu Professor McGonagall hinüber. "Muß das sein?" maulte Severus und sezierte seinen Salat nach Farben. Alles was gelb oder grün war würde er liegenlassen, Tomaten, roten Paprika und Radieschen konnte er gerade noch hinunter würgen, aber damit war seine Toleranzgrenze rohes Gemüse betreffend auch schon erreicht.  
  
"So so, Sie haben sich also doch noch entschlossen, mich um Verzeihung zu bitten..." höhnte Litigant und warf Severus einen abfälligen Blick zu. Florence hielt Severus am Ärmel fest, zum Einen, damit er sich nicht fluchtartig aus Litigant's Büro verdrücken konnte, zum anderen, damit sie ihn notfalls zurückhalten konnte, wenn sein Hass auf sein Gegenüber übermächtig wurde und er die Situation vielleicht noch verschlimmerte. Sie lächelte Litigant umwerfend falsch an: "Sie müssen verstehen, wir sind beide zutiefst betroffen, daß Sie uns so mißverstanden haben. Wir unterhalten uns untereinander fast nur so... spöttisch! Aber wir sind ja auch aus einer anderen Generation, vielleicht liegt es daran...?" Litigant zweifelte zu recht an Florence' Aufrichtigkeit und das Mienenspiel des Zaubertranklehrers an ihrer Seite zeigte keinerlei Reue, sondern nur kaum verhohlenen Hass. "Vielleicht gehe ich zu weit, aber ich möchte doch auch etwas von Professor Snape dazu hören..." Severus war kurz vorm Platzen. Dieser selbstgerechte Wichtigtuer! Dieser halbglatzige Widerling! Dieses Etwas mit Lehrauftrag, dieser.... "Ich war geradezu schockiert, als Direktor Dumbledore mich und Madam Farstalker darüber aufklärte, wie tief wir Sie doch getroffen haben mußten! Es war nie unsere Absicht gewesen, Sie in ihrer Würde zu verletzen!" Florence starrte Severus an, als hätte sie noch nie einen Menschen gesehen. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt, so wohl formuliert und höflich? Bei allen Elementen, er würde jetzt doch nicht noch... doch, er tat es! Er lächelte Litigant zu... unschuldig wie ein Schuljunge! In seinen Augen blitzte es merkwürdig und sein Körper entspannte sich... Mit diesem Ausdruck im Gesicht hätte man ihn vor jedem Gericht der Welt selbst von der Erbsünde freigesprochen und zu einem Gott erklärt! Wo hatte er das nur gelernt? Litigant war mindestens so überrascht wie Florence und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien ihm alles aus dem Gesicht zu fallen Dann jedoch straffte er sich und erklärte: "Nun denn, ich will mal nicht so sein, ich denke, wir werden noch eine Ebene der Zusammenarbeit finden... Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist! Möchten Sie beide vielleicht noch eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken?" Bevor Florence etwas sagen konnte, kam ihr Severus, immer noch unschuldig lächelnd, zuvor: "Das müssen wir leider dankend ablehnen, so leid es uns tut! Es wird sich in der nächsten Zeit sicher noch mal die Gelegenheit dazu bieten, aber heute Abend müssen Madam Farstalker und ich noch etwas erledigen für Direktor Dumbledore... Sie entschuldigen doch?" Severus zog die völlig verblüffte Florence von ihrem Stuhl mit hoch, als er aufstand. Sie lächelte Litigant verstört an und wollte Severus zur Tür folgen, als Litigant fragte. "Ach ja... diese ominöse Forschungsarbeit, von der ich gehört habe... Um was handelt es sich denn dabei?" Florence blickte Severus nun panisch an: auf seiner Stirn hatten sich erste Schweißtropfen gebildet... lange würde seine bravourös gespielte Freundlichkeit nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können. "Madam Farstalker hat auf ihren Reisen eine sehr interessante Pflanze entdeckt, die in bestimmten Regionen als eine Art Allheilmittel gilt. Wir versuchen nun, die speziellen Wirksamkeiten dieser Pflanze zu ermitteln, ebenso die Möglichkeiten, sie hierzulande zu kultivieren. Professor Sprout wird uns in nächster Zeit auch noch zur Hand gehen. Sobald wir die Unbedenklichkeit der Arbeit mit der Pflanze feststellen, werden wir den höheren Klassen im Rahmen des Kräuterkunde- und Zaubertrankunterrichts die Möglichkeit zu Halbjahresprojekten bieten. Aber Sie verstehen doch sicher, daß wir uns etwas ranhalten müssen, nicht war?" Hätte Florence Severus nicht schon seit 30 Jahren gekannt, hätte sie ihm diese Vorstellung ohne Bedenken abgenommen. Draußen auf dem Korridor fiel Severus' Maskerade fast hörbar von ihm ab. "Komm mit!" knurrte er und zog Florence mit sich mit, die immer noch nach Worten suchte. Sie setzte zum Sprechen an, aber Severus raunzte: "Wage es ja nicht, etwas zu fragen! Bete einfach nur, daß uns weder Potter noch Longbottom über den Weg laufen. Ich bin in genau der richtigen Stimmung, um einen Mord zu begehen!" "Du... du tust mir weh!" fauchte Florence, als sie schon fast die Treppen hinunter zum Verließ waren und riss sich aus seinem schraubstockartigen Griff los. Er schnaubte und blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, während Florence sich bemühte, etwas Blut in ihrem Arm durch Massieren zum Zirkulieren zu bekommen. Er blickte nun etwas betreten drein und zog sie sanft in seine Arme. "Es tut mir leid, hörst du? Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, daß ich dir weh tue... Ich vergesse immer, wie klein du bist!" Florence war wie betäubt, bevor sie Wut aufsteigen spürte. Für was hielt er sie eigentlich? Für ein zerbrechliches Porzellanpüppchen? "Ich bin nicht klein und zerbrechlich, ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, durch die Gegend gezerrt zu werden!" Sie wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und fauchte: "Wenn du nur so etwas wie Manieren entwickeln kannst, wenn du dich bei jemandem entschuldigen mußt, dann kann ich auch auf deine Gesellschaft verzichten!" Sie rannte die Treppen wieder hoch und wollte in ihr Zimmer, doch Severus hatte sie schon nach ein paar Schritten eingeholt und versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie versuchte, an ihm vorbei zu gelangen, doch er stellte sich ihr immer wieder in den Weg. Schließlich schlug sie nach ihm und traf ihn ins Gesicht. Sekunden später spürte sie durch ihre rechte Faust einen heftigen Schmerz durchzucken: sie war gebrochen, genau wie seine Nase.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Sie beide unter Spaß verstehen, aber an irgendetwas erinnert mich diese Angelegenheit schon..." Madam Pomfrey konnte sich das Grinsen nur schlecht verkneifen. Florence und Severus blickten sich an und begannen erst zu lächeln, bevor sie laut loslachten. Sie waren nun mittlerweile das dritte Mal gemeinsam in der Krankenabteilung, nachdem sie aneinander gerasselt waren. An ihrem ersten Schultag, nach ihrem ersten Quidditchspiel und nun heute Abend. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann waren ihre Knochenbrüche geheilt, doch der Abend war gelaufen. Weder Severus noch Florence verspürten die geringste Lust, nun noch in das kalte und düstere Labor hinunter zu gehen und zu arbeiten. Außerdem hatten sie beide Hunger, der Salat vom Abendessen war doch nicht so reichhaltig gewesen. Florence ging direkt vom Krankenflügel in die Küche und schwatzte den Hauselfen etwas vernünftiges zu Essen ab, während Severus in seinem Büro ihre Unterlagen und seine Abschriften zusammen sammelte. Als er ihre Räume erreichte, brannten dort nur wenige Kerzen und das Kaminfeuer prasselte fröhlich vor sich hin. Es erschien ihm irgendwie mehr wie ein Rendezvous als alles andere. Auf dem kleinen Tisch bei der Sitzecke am Kamin war das erbeutete Essen aufgebaut, aber Florence war nirgendwo zu sehen. Auf der Rückseite der Tür meckerte Sir Cadogan immer noch vor sich und seine Unmutsäußerungen darüber, daß Florence "jedem Dahergelaufenem" das Paßwort gesagt hätte, waren direkt hinter der Tür noch gut zu verstehen. Severus schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür und das Bild verstummte. "Flo?" Severus trat nun weiter in den Raum und suchte eine Ablagefläche für die Pergamente, die er mit sich herumschleppte. "Komme gleich!" kam es aus dem benachbarten Schlafzimmer und Severus ließ die Papiere mit einem Seufzen auf ihren völlig überfüllten Schreibtisch fallen. Neugierig schaute er sich um: sie hatte eine Menge merkwürdige Dinge in den letzten Jahren gesammelt auf ihren 'Reisen', wie sie ihren Schülern erzählte. Auf ihrer jahrelangen Flucht war zwar treffender, ging die Schüler aber nichts an. Und einige Kollegen auch nicht. "So, da bin ich!" Flo kam aus dem Nebenraum und hatte ein sauberes Kleid an. Im Laufe des Abends unterhielten sich Florence und Severus, als wäre es nie zu der Auseinandersetzung nach dem Gespräch mit Litigant gekommen. Sie arbeiteten für die nächsten Wochenenden einen Arbeitsplan aus, nach dem sie ihre Experimente aufbauen wollten, aßen nebenbei und irgendwann glitt ihr Gespräch ins Private ab. Severus erzählte von den langweiligen Jahren in Hogwarts und Florence berichtete von ihren 'Reisen' und den Hexen und Zauberern, die sie auf der ganzen Welt kennengelernt hatte. "... und dann fragte Dragomira: 'Aber was hat das eigentlich alles mit Joe zu tun?'" endete Flo ihre Anekdote über eine der letzten erfolgreichen Todesser - Verfolgungen, an denen sie für das kanadische Zaubereiministerium teilgenommen hatte. Sie lächelte verträumt, als sie an eben jenen Joe zurückdachte. Er war ein netter Auror in ihrem Alter und sie waren sich trotz der kurzen Zeit, in der sie zusammengearbeitet hatten, sehr nahe gekommen. Severus entging ihr Blick nicht, sagte aber nichts dazu. Was er in den letzten Stunden gehört hatte, waren aufregende und auch lustige Geschichten gewesen, die seinen Eindruck, den er von Flo's Aufzeichnungen schon gewonnen hatte, noch verstärkt hatten. Flo hatte nie wirklich gesagt, daß sie nur durch die Welt gehetzt war, teils als Gejagte, jedoch häufiger als er gedacht hatte als Jägerin, dennoch hatte er es zwischen den Zeilen heraus gehört. Severus erschien die Kluft, die sich zwischen ihnen in den letzten 15 Jahren aufgetan hatte, nun noch viel größer als vor ihrem heutigen Gespräch. Sie hatte so viel erlebt, während er an Dumbledore gekettet ein ruhiges und beschauliches Leben hinter den Schulmauern geführt hatte. "Es ist schon spät. Ich denke, ich sollte gehen, wenn wir morgen nach dem Frühstück anfangen wollen zu arbeiten..." sagte er und erhob sich aus dem Sessel, in dem er die letzten Stunden gesessen hatte. 'Außerdem muß ich nachdenken.' setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Florence nickte und gähnte. Sie hätte ihn auch spätestens in einer halben Stunde hinaus komplimentiert. Als Severus gegangen war, verspürte sie eine seltsame Leere. Hatte sie ihn irgendwie verärgert? Er war zum Schluß so still gewesen... Nun, viel erzählt hatte er ja eigentlich noch nie, aber er schien sich während des Gesprächs verändert zu haben. Sie seufzte und ordnete noch die Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auch auf seine Zusammenfassung ihrer wirren Notizen und sie setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl. Seine Handschrift war so gestochen scharf und klar, so geordnet und doch kraftvoll und vorwärtsstrebend. Ihre hingegen war mal rund, mal spitz, undeutlich, verkringelt und überhaupt durch und durch unstrukturiert. Sie schaffte es nicht auch nur eine einzige Seite zu schreiben, ohne nicht mindestens eine zusätzliche Anmerkung an den Rand zu kritzeln. Sie hatten sich verändert, alle beide. Sie konnten miteinander arbeiten, weil sie dabei schon immer ihre völlig eigene Struktur hatten, und sie konnten sich wohl auch ohne weiteres wieder miteinander anfreunden, aber mehr? Nein. Es war Florence seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts noch nie so deutlich gewesen, aber ihre Zeit war vorüber. Wer sagte noch: 'Nach der Liebe kommt die Freundschaft'? Florence wußte es nicht mehr. Sie war desillusioniert aber seltsamerweise nicht traurig. War die Leere, die sie spürte, etwa die Erleichterung darüber? Daß sie von den dramatischen Erinnerungen an ihre Liebe Abstand gewinnen und endlich vorwärts blicken konnte? Mit einem letzten Seufzer warf sie alle Papiere wieder ungeordnet auf ihren Schreibtisch und ging zu Bett. Aufräumen konnte sie auch morgen. Oder übermorgen. Sie hatte nun viel Zeit.  
  
Severus hatte eine einsame Nacht hinter sich. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte er das Gefühl, nicht geträumt zu haben, weder Alpträume noch irgend etwas anderes. Auch er war desillusioniert, wollte es jedoch vor sich selbst nicht zugeben. Er hatte Florence so lang vermißt und nun, da sie zurück gekommen war, war alles anders als erwartet. Im Gegensatz zu Florence war er über diese Tatsache allerdings nicht erleichtert, sondern er litt still vor sich hin. Wo war eigentlich Draco Malfoy? Es war schon kurz nach neun an diesem Sonntag und sein sonst so pünktliches Weckkommando war noch nicht erschienen. Eigentlich hatte er Draco diese Woche überhaupt nur im Unterricht gesehen. Er war in dieser Woche noch nicht einmal in seinem Büro gewesen. Vielleicht hatte Florence recht gehabt und er hatte wirklich Probleme. Severus nahm sich vor, nach dem Frühstück mit ihm zu reden. Als er durch die Große Halle zum Lehrertisch ging, sah er den jungen Malfoy an seinem angestammten Platz, umgeben von seinen beiden Spießgesellen Crabbe und Goyle, sitzen. Severus hielt kurz am Slytherintisch und sprach Draco an: "Mr. Malfoy, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, würde ich mich nach dem Frühstück gern kurz mit Ihnen in meinem Büro unterhalten." Draco war überrascht: "Ja sicher, Sir!" Crabbe und Goyle schauten ihn mit ihrem üblichen intelligenzgeminderten Ausdrücken im Gesicht an. Er befürchtete schon, daß sie ihn nach dem Grund für diese ungewöhnliche Einladung von Professor Snape fragen würden, auf die er natürlich keine Antwort geben konnte. Also ließ er sich seine Überraschung nicht weiter anmerken und setzte ein "Na, endlich!" in die Welt, was ihn zumindest so erscheinen ließ, als hätte er, Draco, nur auf diese Einladung gewartet. Crabbe, Goyle und die anderen Slytherins in Hörweite waren damit beruhigt, Draco hatte immer irgendetwas mit ihrem Hauslehrer zu besprechen, immerhin war er ja Vertrauensschüler. Pansy Parkinson war zwar offizielle Schülersprecherin für Slytherin, aber es war kein Geheimnis, daß sie die Aufgaben, die ihr dieses Amt mitbrachten, gern auf Draco abwälzte. Und dem hatte das bisher nie Schwierigkeiten bereitet, immerhin hatte er dann ja noch mehr Gründe gehabt, bei Professor Snape im Büro aufzuschlagen. Immer noch verwundert folgte er Professor Snape und Madam Farstalker nach dem Frühstück in die Verliese, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken. "Professor Snape, ich bräuchte noch Alaun für das erste Experiment." teilte Madam Farstalker mit und verließ das Büro sofort, nachdem Snape ihr das weiße Pulver gegeben hatte. Vor den Schülern duzten sich die Lehrer untereinander nie, auch wenn alle Schüler wußten, welche Lehrer miteinander befreundet waren und welche sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Draco fand das zwar relativ lächerlich, aber es schien wohl zu den üblichen Umgangsformen gehören, genauso wie schon Erstklässler nur mit dem Nachnamen von den Lehrern angesprochen wurden, was mindestens genauso absurd war. "Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy!" gebot Severus und setzte sich selbst in seinen Schreibtischsessel. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er nur beginnen? 'Mr. Malfoy, mir ist aufgefallen, daß Sie mich die ganze Woche über nicht genervt haben...' Blödsinn. "Madam Farstalker hat mir berichtet, daß Sie sie am Dienstag angesprochen haben..." mal abwarten, was jetzt kam! "Ich wollte mich nur bei Madam Farstalker für mein unmögliches Betragen in der Woche zuvor entschuldigen. Ich habe über die Strenge geschlagen und wollte die Situation klären!" antwortete Draco prompt. "Und? Ist es Ihnen gelungen?" "Ja Sir, das ist es." Severus dachte kurz nach. Wie bekam er den Jungen dazu, mit dem eigentlichen Problem heraus zu rücken? "Madam Farstalker hatte allerdings den Eindruck, daß Sie noch etwas loswerden wollten, aber es nicht taten." Schweigen. "Und das stimmt auch mit meinen Beobachtungen Sie betreffend überein." Draco blickte nun skeptisch. Was für Beobachtungen? "Möchten Sie vielleicht mit mir darüber sprechen, Mr. Malfoy? Gibt es etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann?" Schweigen. Severus seufzte innerlich. "Haben Sie vielleicht schlechte Nachrichten von zu Haus erhalten?" Wenn Draco jetzt nicht antwortete, würde er es vorläufig dabei belassen. Noch mehr bedrängen wollte er ihn nicht. Der Junge blickte plötzlich zu Boden und in seinen Augen funkelte es seltsam. Draco hatte während der Sommerferien durchaus mitbekommen, daß es zwischen seinen Eltern bald zum Bruch kommen würde. Lucius Malfoy verbrachte mehr Zeit mit dem Dunklen Lord als zu Haus mit seiner Frau. Er hatte Angst davor, zu Weihnachten nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen und noch mehr Streit zu erleben. Er hatte sich dieses Jahr auch deswegen darauf gefreut, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, seiner kleinen heilen Welt. Aber hier veränderten sich die Dinge nun auch. Sein großes Vorbild, Professor Snape war vollauf damit beschäftigt, Erstklässler zu hüten und mit einer neuen Lehrerin... ja, was eigentlich? Sie arbeiteten zusammen an irgendetwas, aber auch sonst waren sie oft zusammen zu sehen und gingen recht vertraut miteinander um. Es war sein letztes Jahr in der Schule und er hatte keinerlei Vorstellung davon, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Er war sich sicher, daß sein Vater ihn zu einem Todesser machen lassen wollte, doch Draco waren Zweifel gekommen an den Thesen, die sein Vater vertrat. Irgendwie schienen sie immer absurder zu werden. Und die Reinheit des Blutes... es gab in Hogwarts keine bessere Schülerin als die muggelstämmige Hermine Granger. Crabbe war 'reinblütig' und einer der schlechtesten Schüler. Auch Draco's Leistungen waren nur knapp über dem Durchschnitt. "Sir, ich habe in der Tat einige Probleme, auch zu Haus. Es gibt aber kaum etwas, was etwas daran ändern könnte." Severus war überrascht, daß Draco überhaupt irgendetwas gesagt hatte, aber nun wollte er den Faden nicht so einfach abreißen lassen: "Hm... Beginnen wir doch einfach damit, was ICH für Sie ändern könnte. Ich könnte zum Beispiel Miß Parkinson darauf aufmerksam machen, was eigentlich ihre Pflichten sind. Wenn Sie nicht ständig die Arbeit von ihrer Schulsprecherin mit übernehmen müßten, hätten Sie vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit zur Lösung Ihrer anderen Probleme..." Draco blickte Severus nun wieder direkt an: glaubte er etwa, jeden Morgen in seinem Büro aufzutauchen wäre eine Belastung für Draco? " Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Sir, aber die Arbeit macht mir Spaß und ist keine Belastung... Allerdings stehe ich vor einigen Problemen, was die diesjährigen Erstklässler angeht." "Welcher Art?" wollte der Lehrer wissen. "Ein Junge, Kevin Rabanus, Sie erinnern sich vielleicht... Er scheint mir... etwas problematisch..." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch: problematisch war jeder der siebzig Schüler in seinem Haus. Und er konnte sich immer an alle seine Schützlinge erinnern. Was war Draco denn nun an Kevin aufgefallen? "Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an Mr. Rabanus. Was für Probleme macht er Ihnen denn?" "Sir, er.. ist noch nicht so weit wie die anderen in seinem Jahrgang... Er hat Probleme, Freundschaften zu finden und hat oft Alpträume nachts.." Mit einem Seufzen beschloß Severus, Draco einzuweihen: "Das, Mr. Malfoy, liegt daran, daß Mr. Rabanus erst neun Jahre alt ist. Er ist anscheinend hochbegabt und wurde von Direktor Dumbledore deswegen früher aufgenommen. Ich habe auch meine Probleme mit ihm, da er sehr anhänglich ist." Draco war völlig überrascht, hörte aber schweigend weiter zu. "Ich muß Sie bitten, niemandem davon zu erzählen, Mr. Malfoy! Aber es könnte nicht schaden, wenn Sie sich vielleicht etwas um ihn bemühen würden, ich als Lehrer stehe vor dem Problem, alle meine Schüler gleich behandeln zu müssen..." Severus lächelte schräg und Draco mußte ebenfalls lächeln... Natürlich bevorzugte Severus die Slytherinschüler insgesamt vor allen anderen Schülern, aber er konnte innerhalb seines Hauses nur schwerlich jemand einzelnen gesondert behandeln, auch nicht wenn dieser Jemand erst neun Jahre alt war. "Das werde ich tun, Sir!" Draco strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht. Sein Lieblingslehrer hatte ihn ins Vertrauen gezogen und damit sehr viel erklärt. Draco würde ihn nicht enttäuschen. Wenn er sich um Kevin Rabanus kümmerte, würde er in seiner Gunst vielleicht noch etwas steigen können... Und noch öfter in Professor Snape's Büro auftauchen...  
  
"Autsch!" schrie Florence und zog ihre Hand zurück. Der Kessel mit ihrem Experiment hatte unvorhergesehen eine Spritzfontäne kochend heißen Wurzeltranks abgesondert und ihre Hand getroffen. "Wasch dir die Hand, ich hole Salbe..." Severus suchte in seinem Notfallschrank nach der Brandsalbe und nahm sich vor, noch vor der nächsten Stunde mit Neville Longbottom die Bestände wieder aufzufüllen, die Reihen leerten sich allmählich... "Ich möchte mal wissen, warum das Zeug jetzt schon wieder hochgegangen ist! Ich habe doch nur etwas Sativus dazu gegeben!" meckerte Florence und ließ sich die Hand mit Salbe einstreichen. "Auch, das müffelt hier so... Ich hatte schon gedacht, du hättest heute morgen vergessen zu duschen!" spöttelte Severus und versuchte nicht allzuviel von dem Übelkeit erregenden Gestank, der sich im Labor ausbreitete, einzuatmen. "Wirklich komisch, der Herr! Deine Witze stinken so wie dieses Zeug! Laß uns hier bloß schnell lüften, das hält ja keiner aus!" Nachdem sie die wenigen Fenster des Labors aufgerissen hatten, rannten beide auf den Gang hinaus und knallten die Tür hinter sich zu. "Äh, das sitzt auch in den Klamotten..." Florence riss sich den Umhang hinunter und bearbeitete ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab. Severus schnappte immer noch nach Luft. Ihm war viel zu schlecht, als daß er hätte denken können. Dankbar nahm er Florence' "Entlüftung" seiner Kleidung mittels Magie an und unterdrückte den Brechreiz. "Soviel dann zu der Theorie mit den üblichen Kräutern... Diese Wurzel verträgt sich wohl mit rein gar nichts, was sonst noch so wächst." konstatierte er, als er sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte. Wie konnte etwas nur so derartig stinken? Diese Wurzel in Neville Longbottom's Nähe zu bringen wäre gleichbedeutend mit dem Beginn der Apokalypse, dachte er und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Und er hatte Litigant vorgemacht, daß sie den Schülern die Wurzel zum Experimentieren überlassen wollten... Wenn dem wirklich so wäre, wäre Hogwarts bald nur noch ein großer Krater in der Landschaft... Ein großer, stinkender Krater! "Was lachst du?" fragte ihn Florence, "Ich will mitlachen!" "Och, nichts... Ich stellte mir nur gerade vor, was passieren würde, wenn zwanzig Schüler gerade zur gleichen Zeit dasselbe ausprobiert hätten, wie wir eben!" "Das kann ich dir sagen: Ich wäre auf der Stelle gestorben! Und halb Britannien wohl auch... Vielleicht ist das ja die ultimative Waffe gegen Voldemort! Wir sollten sein häßliches Gesicht nur einfach in diesen Kessel da drinnen stecken und dann ist es egal, ob er unsterblich ist, oder nicht! Das überlebt garantiert keiner!" "Gut, daß die Weasley - Zwillinge letztes Jahr abgegangen sind... Die hätten daraus die schlimmsten Stinkbomben der Welt gebastelt! Das riechen ja sogar Geister..." Geister! Peeves! Oh nein! Severus holte tief Luft und rannte zurück ins Labor. Wenn der Poltergeist davon etwas in die Nase bekam, würden sie ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh werden! Dieser Geist würde fortan täglich Gestankattacken gegen alle in Hogwarts starten, das Zeug mußte so schnell wie möglich entsorgt werden! "Ach du meine Güte! Was habt ihr denn hier fabriziert?" Albus Dumbledore stand in der Tür zum Labor und hielt sich die Nase zu. Florence schwang ihren Zauberstab und versuchte die Luft im Raum zu reinigen, während Severus eilig den Kessel auskippte. "Läßt sich wohl nicht so gut an, was?" fragte Albus und half beim Lüften. "Nicht wirklich!" Severus war schon wieder speiübel und er klammerte sich an das Waschbecken. Der Zufluß führte direkt in den See vor dem Schloß... Hoffentlich fing der nicht auch noch an zu stinken! "Ich wollte euch eigentlich zum Essen holen... Aber ich glaube, mir ist auch gerade der Appetit vergangen! Wie haltet ihr das bloß aus?" Dumbledore hatte nie besonderes Interesse für Zaubertränke aufgebracht, viele der wirksamsten Zaubertränke hatten recht eigentümliche Duftnoten... Aber nichts roch so, wie das hier! "Reine Willenskraft!" Florence war auch etwas grün um die Nase geworden, hielt sich aber tapferer als Severus, der sich gerade zu Boden gleiten ließ. "Abendessen... Lecker! Gibt es wieder Hühnchen?" fragte der Zaubertranklehrer und stand auf, um den Wasserhahn abzudrehen. Der Gestank hatte sich verzogen, aber die Erinnerung daran blieb. Er glaubte, in der gesamten nächsten Woche keinen Bissen runter zu bekommen. Draußen vor dem Schloß rumorte es im See und ein grünlich verfärbter Riesenkrake sprang urplötzlich aus dem Wasser ans Ufer und klammerte sich mit allen Tentakeln an einen nahen Baum. Wenn jemand diese Szene beobachtet hätte, besonders ein Muggel, er hätte gedacht, jetzt völlig zu spinnen. Und was war das für ein seltsamer Geruch? 


	16. Wahrheit Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16 - Freundschaft, Tod und Teufel von Molly  
  
Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ruhiger, als irgendjemand gedacht hätte. Mcnair, einer der Todesser im Ministerium war aufgeflogen, allerdings nicht unter Einfluß des Veritaserums, sondern durch seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit. Voldemort tobte, hatte aber keinen Sündenbock. Dafür hatten Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore mittlerweile sämtliche Namen der Verräter im Ministerium und Mad-Eye Moody und Arthur Weasley hatten ihre Vertrauten verstärkt auf diese angesetzt. Bei intensiver Beobachtung würden sich früher oder später alle selbst verraten. Die Aktion war für alle ein großer Erfolg, die Todesser wiegten sich in Sicherheit, Voldemort war zufrieden mit Severus und die Kämpfer des Lichts kannten die undichten Stellen im Ministerium. Severus wurde nun wieder verstärkt ins Vertrauen gezogen vom Dunklen Lord und so waren sie ihm immer einen kleinen Schritt voraus, konnten Schlimmstes verhindern und kleinere Räder im Getriebe auffliegen lassen. Abgesehen von kleineren Explosionen im Zaubertranklabor waren die Wochen wirklich friedlich. Florence und Severus experimentierten jedes Wochenende mit der Wurzel. Wenn ein Trank mal nicht in die Luft geflogen war, überprüften sie ihn auf Giftstoffe und Severus verabreichte die unbedenklichen dann dem unglückseligen Todesser - Anwärter William Butcher im St.- Mungo. Bisher allerdings ohne Erfolg. Der Kaufmannssohn hatte schon recht interessante Hautverfärbungen gezeigt nach Einnahme des Tranks. Nachdem Severus ihn zunächst leuchtend blau und eine Woche später knallrot gefärbt hatte, witzelte Dr. Herba, ob er das nicht auch in Streifenkombination hinbekäme. Nur einmal, als er sich leicht rosa verfärbt hatte, zeigte er Spuren von Ansprechbarkeit. Sofort versuchten Florence und Severus die Wirkung zu verstärken, das Ergebnis war aber nur ein purpurn gefärbter junger Mann mit wild rollenden Augen und Schaum vor dem Mund. Severus' Besuche im Hospital wurden von den meisten Angestellten dort nur noch die "Malstunde" genannt, denn bald hatten sie die gesamte Farbpalette durch. Die Wirkung ließ immer nach ein paar Tagen nach, ohne nachhaltige Erfolge zu zeigen. Draco Malfoy behütete Kevin Rabanus wie seinen Augapfel und der kleinste der Slytherins begann sich endlich einzuleben in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron und Hermine staunten nicht schlecht über ihren Erzfeind, denn die Sorge um den Jüngeren veränderte Malfoy zusehends zum Positiven. Er schien kein Interesse mehr daran zu haben, die Gryffindors zu ärgern und war teilweise sogar unbeabsichtigt freundlich. Als Lavender Brown vor dem Labor von Professor Snape ein Buch aus der Tasche fiel, hob Draco es geistesabwesend auf und gab es ihr zurück. Lavender war zunächst wie versteinert und lauerte auf einen bissigen Kommentar wie alle anderen auch, doch Draco schwieg und ging zu seinem Platz durch, als wäre nichts geschehen. In diese Stunde tuschelten Lavender und Parvati die ganze Zeit miteinander und warfen Draco mißtrauische Blicke zu. "Was ist denn mit Malfoy los?" fragte Ron Harry und der zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht wird er ja endlich erwachsen." zischte Hermine und fixierte Draco nun ebenfalls. Harry war beunruhigt. Das Spiel gegen die Slytherins stand am Samstag nach Halloween an und die Gegner verhielten sich auffällig ruhig. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, dachte Harry immer öfter und ein Frösteln durchlief ihn dann jedes Mal. Er war mittlerweile zum Kapitän der Quidditch - Mannschaft der Gryffindors ernannt worden (er war nun auch der Älteste in der Mannschaft) und er trieb seine Mitspieler nicht weniger an, als es Oliver Wood früher getan hatte. Er wollte in seinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts noch einmal den Pokal gewinnen und die Slytherins waren seine größten Angstgegner in jeder Saison bisher gewesen. Er wußte, daß auch Draco und seine Mannschaft hart trainierten, aber Harry verbrachte durch die Nachhilfestunden mit Madam Farstalker und Neville Longbottom noch zusätzliche Stunden auf dem Besen, was nicht schaden konnte. Neville hielt sich mittlerweile recht gut und die Samstagnachmittage waren fast schon eine Institution. Als jedoch einen Samstag fast dreissig Schüler zu der Nachhilfe erschienen waren, zog die Fluglehrerin einen Schlußstrich. Nur noch die schlechtesten Schüler durften mitmachen. Und Harry, der von Anfang an dabei war. Trotzdem hatten sie noch zwei komplette Quidditchmannschaften, gemischt mit Schülern aus allen Häusern. Sie spielten nur zum Spaß und anfänglich ohne Schnatz, Harry koordinierte die Spiele und Madam Farstalker zeigte Tricks für die verschiedensten Flugmanöver. Auch einige Slytherins waren unter den Freiwilligen und es ging nur noch am Rande um Nachhilfe, vielmehr diente das Ganze den Schülern zur Verständigung untereinander. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte noch niemand, außer vielleicht Albus Dumbledore, ahnen, daß die gemischten Spiele von da an zum Schulalltag gehören würden. Viele Jahre später erinnerte sich kaum noch jemand an den ursprünglichen Grund für deren Einführung, wie alles regelmäßige gehörte es irgendwann einfach zur Tradition. Ebenfalls zur Tradition wurde allerdings auch das regelmäßige Gemecker der späteren Fluglehrer über ihre zusätzlichen Arbeitsstunden an Samstagen. Normalerweise waren nur die Hauslehrer dazu verpflichtet, an den Wochenenden in Hogwarts zu bleiben, aber von den Fluglehrern wurde dies später auch verlangt. Florence hatte eine schnell anwachsende "Fangemeinde" und Harry und Ron wurden ziemlich oft von anderen Schülern über den Abend ihrer Strafarbeit ausgefragt. Ron genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm dadurch zukam so sehr, wie Harry es haßte. Eines Abends Ende Oktober schrieb er einen Brief an seinen Patenonkel Sirius Black und beschwerte sich über die anderen Schüler. Beiläufig fragte er, ob Sirius sich noch an Madam Farstalker erinnern könnte, da sie ja zumindest seine Eltern gekannt haben mußte. Umso überraschter war er, daß Hedwig bereits in derselben Nacht wieder zurück war und so lang mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe hieb, bis Harry sie in den Schlafsaal hineinließ. Schlaftrunken nahm er der Eule den Brief von Sirius ab und begann im schmalen Licht seines Zauberstabs die hastig dahin gekritzelten Zeilen zu lesen: "Lieber Harry! Ja, ich erinnere mich an Deine neue Fluglehrerin. Und Remus Lupin tut das auch. Wir waren beide sehr überrascht von Deinem Brief. Wir wußten nicht, daß sie wieder in Hogwarts ist, Dumbledore hat uns nichts davon gesagt. Florence Farstalker ging mit uns und Deinen Eltern zur Schule. Wir waren alle eine Zeit befreundet, bis sie die Schule wechselte. Sie war hauptsächlich mit Remus befreundet, er möchte Dir auch noch etwas schreiben! S." In einer anderen Handschrift stand darunter: "Hallo Harry! Wie geht es Dir? Ich hoffe, Du kommst mit Madam Farstalker gut aus, sie war manchmal etwas schwierig und sehr eigensinnig, aber ich denke, Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn sie sich nicht völlig verändert hat, ist sie immer noch auf unserer Seite, auch wenn S. das anders sieht!  
  
R. Lupin"  
  
Immer noch schlaftrunken versuchte Harry einen Sinn in diesem Brief zu sehen. Erstens, warum war Lupin anderer Meinung als sein Patenonkel? Zweitens, wie konnte Madam Farstalker gleichzeitig mit den Rumtreibern, seiner Mutter und Snape befreundet gewesen sein? Drittens, was war so wichtig, daß die beiden sofort geantwortet hatten? Sirius war immer noch bei Remus Lupin untergekommen und beide waren in den vergangenen zwei Jahren öfter zu Besuch in Hogwarts gewesen. Harry wurde dann regelmäßig zu Direktor Dumbledore ins Büro gerufen und hatte Gelegenheit, mit seinem Patenonkel von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu reden. Für alle anderen hatte sich Remus Lupin einfach nur einen großen schwarzen Zottelhund zugelegt und besuchte gelegentlich seinen alten Arbeitgeber. Was Harry nicht wußte, war, daß Severus Snape jeden Monat auf Wunsch von Dumbledore eine Phiole konzentrierten Werwolftranks an Lupin schickte. Remus konnte ihn dann soweit verdünnen, daß die Auswirkungen der Vollmondnächte ihn nicht zur Raserei trieben und Sirius und er einigermaßen unerkannt bleiben konnten. Albus Dumbledore war nach Harry's drittem Schuljahr ausgesprochen wütend auf Severus Snape gewesen. Wenn Severus nicht geplaudert hätte, wäre nie heraus gekommen, daß Lupin ein Werwolf war. Severus war eingeschnappt gewesen und sein Temperament hatte er noch nie wirklich zügeln können, andererseits war er es Remus auch irgendwie schuldig. Er war damals der einzige von Florence' Freunden gewesen, der auch nach dem Bekanntwerden von der Beziehung zwischen Severus und ihr zu ihr gehalten hatte. Also schickte er regelmäßig den Trank und beruhigte ein Stück weit sein Gewissen. Albus Dumbledore wäre es zwar lieber gewesen, wenn Remus Lupin als Lehrer in Hogwarts hätte bleiben können (was Severus ja verhindert hatte), aber er stellte mit seiner Forderung an den Zaubertranklehrer dennoch sicher, daß die Bande zwischen den Männern nicht völlig abrissen. Und selbst Sirius mit seinem fast unüberwindbar scheinendem Hass auf Severus mußte sich eingestehen, daß die Versorgung mit dem Trank mehr als anständig von ihm war. Harry jedoch nahm sich vor, seinen Patenonkel und Remus Lupin bei ihrem nächsten Treffen noch einmal genauer zu befragen und legte sich für eine weitere Stunde zum Schlafen hin.  
  
Das erste Spiel der Quidditch - Saison in diesem Jahr - Gryffindor gegen Slytherin am ersten Samstag im November. Neville verzichtete dafür gern auf seine Nachhilfe und saß gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine auf der Gryffindortribüne. Es war ein klarer, sonnendurchfluteter Tag und noch relativ warm für die Jahreszeit. Mit tosendem Applaus wurden Harry und die anderen Gryffindorspieler begrüßt, als sie das Spielfeld betraten. Als die Slytherins aus ihrer Kabine kamen, jubelten wie erwartet nur die Schüler ihres Hauses, allerdings waren die Buhrufe der anderen Häuser weniger laut als in den letzten Jahren, fiel Harry auf. Madam Farstalker empfing beide Mannschaften mit dem für sie typischen Lächeln und ihre Augen blitzten, als sie um ein faires Spiel bat. Draco grinste Harry spöttisch an, bevor er sich vom Boden abstieß und weit nach oben in den Himmel flog. Harry folgte ihm und auch Bridget Pantryman, eine der Slytherintreiberinnen. Was dann folgte, kam nicht nur Florence Farstalker sehr bekannt vor. "Severus, ich glaube, der Trick ist so alt, daß er schon fast wieder neu ist!" raunte Albus Dumbledore Severus zu und der grinst breit. Warum hätte er der Mannschaft seines Hauses auch diese Lösung, einen überlegenen gegnerischen Sucher weitestgehend auszuschalten, verheimlichen sollen? Außerdem war er durch Florence an alte Zeiten erinnert worden... Harry war es fast unmöglich, die Drittklässlerin der Slytherins abzuschütteln. Sie hing an ihm wie eine Klette und jagte einen Klatscher nach dem nächsten in seine Richtung. Die Gryffindortreiber waren ein paar Meter tiefer genug damit beschäftigt, die rempelnden anderen Slytherins zu beschäftigen und gingen nicht weniger brutal zu Werke. Das war noch schlimmer als damals mit dem verhexten Klatscher! Währenddessen konnte Draco Malfoy sich völlig darauf konzentrieren, nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten, was er auch tat. Ein gellender Pfiff ertönte und Madam Farstalker schrie: "AUSZEIT! Alle für fünf Minuten auf den Boden!" und rauschte in Richtung Lehrertribüne. "Sag mal Sev, woher kenne ich diese Taktik?" fragte Florence den immer noch grinsenden Severus. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste noch spitzbübischer. Florence grinste nun auch und blickte Albus Dumbledore an, der ebenfalls mit einem aufkommenden Lachen in sich kämpfte. "Es ist immer noch nicht verboten, oder?" fragte Severus die Schiedsrichterin, bevor diese sich lächelnd zu den Spielern auf dem Boden gesellte. "Habe ich vorhin Parsel gesprochen, oder wollte mich hier niemand verstehen? Ich bat um ein faires Spiel! Und da die Hälfte der Beteiligten blutet, könnte der Verdacht aufkommen, daß sich zumindest einige von Ihnen nicht an meine Worte erinnert haben! Ah, Madam Pomfrey... versorgen Sie bitte die gröbsten Wunden, ich werde dieses Spiel zumindest noch eine Weile weiter laufen lassen! Aber ich schwöre bei den Elementen, ich stelle jeden Einzelnen von Ihnen vom Platz, wenn hier weiter gefoult wird!" Auch wenn es sie im Stillen amüsierte, war die Brutalität, mit der die Mannschaften in diesem Spiel vorgingen, von Florence nicht zu dulden. Zwar hatten die Slytherins begonnen, doch die Gryffindors waren nicht weniger rabiat in ihrer Antwort. Madam Pomfrey mußte nach dem Spiel dennoch fast alle Spieler im Krankenflügel verarzten. Slytherin hatte 160 zu 10 gewonnen und Draco Malfoy war der einzige, der ohne die geringste Schramme vom Spielfeld ging. Harry hatte sich das Bein gebrochen, als er versuchte, einem der Klatscher gegen Ende des Spiels auszuweichen und gegen eine Torstange geprallt war. Florence Farstalker rauschte in den Krankensaal und unterdrückte nur mühsam die diversen gepfefferten Ausdrücke, die sie den Schülern am Liebsten um die Ohren gehauen hätte. Stattdessen hielt sie die längste Strafpredigt, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben halten sollte. Sie nahm sich jeden Spieler einzeln vor und zerriß ihn in der Luft. Als sie schließlich endete, war sie umgeben von den zerknirschtesten Wesen zwischen Hogwarts und Feuerland und selbst den Tränen nahe, vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Madam Pomfrey stand mit offenem Mund wie angewurzelt an Harry's Bett und vergaß fast, daß sie ihn noch behandeln mußte. Diane Heart, eine der jüngeren Jägerinnen der Gryffindors durchbrach die Stille mit einem heftigen Schluchzen, und Florence blickte sie mitleidig an. Ihre gesamte Wut wollte sich gerade in Luft auflösen, als Severus Snape breit grinsend die Krankenstation betrat, um den Spielern seines Hauses zum Sieg zu gratulieren. Florence wirbelte herum und ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als sie sah, wer eingetreten war. Mit einem Fauchen rauschte sie ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen war, aus dem Krankensaal. Severus ahnte, daß sie nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zu sprechen war...  
  
"Flo, so schlimm war es doch gar nicht!" Severus hetzte am Abend hinter Florence die Treppen hinauf. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie schnell diese kleine Person mit ihren viel kürzeren Beinen rennen konnte. Während des gesamten Abendessens hatte sie ihn konsequent ignoriert und tat es auch jetzt noch. "Sie haben es nur ein bißchen übertrieben, das gebe ich zu..." Sie hatten bereits den Gang im dritten Stock erreicht und Florence rannte auf ihr Quartier zu, während Severus mit einer Statue um den Saum seines Umhangs kämpfte. In diesen wertvollen Sekunden schlüpfte sie durch den Spalt, den das Porträt von Sir Cadogan und seinem fetten Pony ihr freigab. Nachdem Severus um ein Haar die widerspenstige Statue eines sehr häßlichen einäugigen Zauberers umgerissen hatte, um sein Kleidungsstück zu befreien, rannte er auf das zuklappende Bild zu und prallte dagegen. "Mylady möchte heute Abend nicht mehr gestört werden!" verkündete der Ritter auf dem Bild und funkelte Severus herausfordernd an. Der wiederum schlug mit der Faust auf die Leinwand und rief: "Flo, laß mich rein!" "Nein!" kam es dumpf von der anderen Seite. Severus hob die Augenbrauen: wenigstens ignorierte sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr. "Ich finde es reichlich lächerlich für zwei erwachsene Menschen, sich durch geschlossene Türen hinweg zu unterhalten!" Schweigen. "Wie du willst: es sind Schüler und sie kennen ihre Grenzen noch nicht wirklich! Ich konnte nicht ahnen, daß sie so überreagieren! Aber die Gryffindors waren auch nicht gerade Unschuldslämmer, das mußt du doch zugeben!" Er lauschte angestrengt und Sir Cadogan verzog das Gesicht, als sich Severus' Haarschopf seiner Leinwand näherte. "Verschwinde!" kam es nun wieder dumpf hinter dem Bild hervor. Severus seufzte. Flo war noch nie einfach gewesen und derart dramatische Auftritte hatten beide in den zwei Jahren ihrer letzten Beziehung nur zu oft gehabt. Nur waren sie sich damals zumindest in einem Punkt einig gewesen: daß sie zusammen gehörten. Und genau das war nun nicht der Fall. Sie waren kein Paar mehr, nur noch schwierig befreundet. Severus hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Zudem ärgerte ihn das Bild. "Halt du dich da raus, ja? Ein Mucks von dir und du bewachst demnächst das Klo der Maulenden Myrte, verstanden?" fuhr er den Ritter, als dieser zum Sprechen ansetzte. Sir Cadogan war gewiß kein Feigling, etwas irre vielleicht, aber die Drohung, demnächst eine Toilette, die sowieso niemand freiwillig nutzte, zu bewachen, ließ ihn schweigen. "Flo, laß mich rein!" Etwas raschelte hinter der Tür und Severus spitzte die Ohren. Als sich nichts tat, versuchte er es noch etwas flehender: "Flo, bitte..." "VERSCHWINDE!!!" Severus seufzte erneut. "Was ist mit morgen?" Wieder raschelte es hinter der Tür, bevor sich das Bild einige Zentimeter weit öffnete. "Nach dem Frühstück?" fragte Florence und als Severus Anstalten machte, sich durch den Spalt zu quetschen, zog sie die Tür etwas weiter zu. Das war einfach lächerlich! "Ja, wie immer! Aber wenn du mich rein lässt..." Weiter kam er nicht, das Bild verschloss nun wieder völlig die Türöffnung. Sir Cadogan grinste ihn hämisch an und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. "Wir sehen uns morgen. Bis dahin ziehe ich es vor, nicht mit dir zu reden!" erklärte Florence von ihrem Büro aus. Sie war immer noch wütend. Die Blessuren, die die Spieler beider Häuser am Nachmittag davongetragen hatten, gingen weit über das Maß des verständlichen hinaus. Das Quidditch - Spiel war kein Spiel mehr gewesen, sondern eher eine offene Kampfhandlung, die sie kurz nach der Unterbrechung fast schon endgültig abgepfiffen hätte, wenn Draco Malfoy nicht schneller im Fangen des Schnatz gewesen wäre. Ihr war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die Spieler anschließend zusammen zu falten, was sie ja auch getan hatte. Und dabei hatte sie für die Schüler eine enorme Ähnlichkeit mit Severus bewiesen, wenn sie wütend war. Und sie war immer noch wütend. Wütend auf die Spieler und noch viel wütender auf Severus. Sie verstand diese Spieltaktik als Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, als Erinnerung an frühere, unbeschwertere Zeiten, und so war es von Severus ja auch zum Teil beabsichtigt gewesen. Doch nun stand der wütend auf sich selbst und noch viel wütender auf das feixende Bild vor ihrer Tür und überlegte, was er sagen und tun sollte. "Okay... Wie du willst..." Er drehte sich um und rauschte den Gang entlang. Heute hatte es anscheinend keinen Sinn mehr zu diskutieren, das war ihm bewußt geworden.  
  
In der Bibliothek wühlte sich Professor Litigant durch den Berg von Büchern, den er sich aus den Regalen gezogen hatte. Er war nahe dran, er konnte es spüren! Fast zwei Monate war er nun tagtäglich in der Bücherei gewesen und verschiedenes war ihm bereits klar geworden, aber er vermutete, noch mehr zu finden. Fast hätte er laut geschrien, als er endlich fand, was er gesucht hatte. Während er las, wurde er immer bleicher im Gesicht. Es dauerte eine Weile, nachdem er zu Ende gelesen hatte, bis er seine Gedanken geordnet hatte. Das war viel schlimmer, als er anfänglich schon befürchtet hatte! Sehr viel schlimmer!  
  
"Sev, ich habe es dir vorhin schon gesagt, ich will heute nicht mehr mit dir reden!" fauchte Florence auf das Klopfen an ihrer Tür hin. Sie hatte sich mit einem Buch und einer Kanne Tee bewaffnet in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt und war gerade dabei, sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Draußen im Gang räusperte sich jemand. "Ich bin nicht Professor Snape, Madam Farstalker! Hier ist Jonathan Litigant!" Florence blickt erstaunt von ihrer Lektüre auf. Was wollte der denn noch so spät von ihr? "Moment!" rief sie und stürzte in ihren Schlafraum zum Spiegel. Sie hatte geweint und ihre Schminke war unter den Augen verlaufen, ihre Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen, nachdem sie den Knoten gelöst hatte und ihr Kleid war tief aufgeknöpft, um es bequemer zu haben. So konnte sie diesem erzkonservativen Knilch nicht entgegen treten. Schnell band sie sich einen Zopf, knöpfte das Kleid zu und wischte sich die verlaufene Farbe weg. Sie sah immer noch fürchterlich aus, aber es war schon halb elf durch, andere lagen da schon im Bett, auch wenn es Samstag war. Allzuviel konnte er ja nun wirklich nicht erwarten! "Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, ich hatte eigentlich auch nicht damit gerechnet, Sie wirklich hier vorzufinden! Sind Sie sonst nicht immer noch im Labor zu Gange am Wochenende?" Litigant trat ein und schaute sich neugierig um, als Florence ihn hereinließ. 'So also sieht es bei ihr aus!' dachte er und wußte, daß sie genau das in seinem Gesicht gelesen hatte. Ihr Büro war chaotisch, vollgestopft und unaufgeräumt. Jeder andere hätte diese Atmosphäre als gemütlich und charmant eingestuft, nicht aber Jonathan Litigant! "Das Spiel vorhin war sehr anstrengend und ich wollte mich heute lieber etwas entspannen!" entgegnete Florence und runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte er denn hier, wenn er doch gar nicht mit ihr gerechnet hatte? Ganz die gute Gastgeberin bot sie Litigant etwas zu trinken und er nahm an. "Tja, nun kommen wir ja doch noch zu einer gemeinsamen Tasse Tee!" Litigant lächelte kalt, als er die dargebotene Tasse entgegennahm und drehte sich in dem Sessel etwas dem Feuer im Kamin zu. "Nur Professor Snape ist heute leider nicht dabei..." bemerkte Florence und sie beschlich ein klammes Gefühl. Obwohl sie immer noch wütend auf ihn war, wünschte sie, Severus wäre jetzt hier. Allein mit diesem... Litigant fühlte sie sich doch sehr unbehaglich. "Vielleicht sollte ich ihn rufen? Er schläft sicher noch nicht, wie ich ihn kenne!" Litigant winkte ab: "Nein, ich würde mich lieber unter vier Augen mit Ihnen unterhalten, meine Teuerste..." und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Auch nach all den Jahren war der Astronomieturm immer noch Severus' Lieblingsort, um Nachzudenken. Wieder einmal hatte er alles vermasselt. Warum war er eigentlich nicht in der Lage, Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen aufzubauen, ohne daß er anschließend von allen gehasst wurde? Albus Dumbledore war wohl wirklich der Einzige, der mit Severus umgehen konnte. Und bis heut Abend dachte er, Florence würde ihn auch verstehen. All seine Schulfreunde waren entweder tot oder in Askaban, nachdem er sie verraten hatte. Igor Karkaroff hatte seinetwegen ebenfalls mehrere Monate in Askaban verbracht und war nun auf der Flucht. Wenn sich Severus nur etwas mehr für ihn eingesetzt hätte, könnte er heute eventuell in Hogwarts unterrichten wie er. Aber Severus Snape wollte der einzige ehemalige Todesser in der Nähe von Albus Dumbledore sein. Er brauchte diese Einmaligkeit um sich wertvoller als der Dreck unter seinen Schuhen zu fühlen, deshalb hatte er seinen väterlichen Freund nicht um Hilfe für Igor gebeten. Und Remus Lupin... mit ihm hatte er zögerlich begonnen, sich anzufreunden, in jenem Jahr, als der Werwolf hier unterrichtete. Aber dann mußte ja Sirius Black auftauchen und Severus völlig überschnappen. Und um die zögerlich Annäherung noch komplett zu vernichten hatte er auch noch die Werwolfgeschichte ausgeplaudert. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und überlegte wohl zum tausendsten Mal, ob er nicht lieber springen sollte, als weiterhin alle, die er mochte, gegen sich aufzubringen. Der Versuch diesen Sommer hatte ihn immerhin etwas näher an die Grenze gebracht, als seine ständigen Überlegungen hier oben. Es war leichter gewesen, einfach etwas zu schlucken, als erst umständlich auf die Balustrade zu klettern und dann noch wirklich zu springen... Andererseits... Flo war schon immer genauso explosiv gewesen wie er... na ja, fast... Zumindest ihm gegenüber. Er hatte sie oft genug auf die Palme gebracht und sie hatten sich jedes Mal wieder vertragen. Aber damals standen sie anders zueinander... Ein Geräusch im Turmaufgang ließ ihn zusammenzucken und er sprang instinktiv in den Schatten hinter der Statue vom Sternengucker. Er wollte nicht, daß jemand erfuhr, wo er sich am liebsten vor allen versteckte. Und wenn es Schüler waren, konnte er sie so besser überraschen. Die Tür zur Plattform schlug auf und jemand ächzte und stöhnte. Etwas Schweres wurde über den Boden geschliffen und fallen gelassen, wobei es einen dumpfen Aufschlag gab. Jemand schnaufte und holte mehrmals sehr tief Luft. Dann hörte Severus Schritte, die zuerst in seine Nähe kamen und dann wieder zurückgingen. Wieder stöhnte jemand wie unter einer Last und erneut konnte er Schleifgeräusche und schwere Schritte hören, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten. Was immer auch dort vor sich ging, es war etwas Unerlaubtes. Severus trat aus dem Schatten und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot! "Darf ich fragen, was Sie mit Madam Farstalker vorhaben?" fragte Severus, als der erste Schock vorüber war. Litigant hatte drohend seinen Zauberstab erhoben und die bewußtlose Florence schon halb über die Balustrade gewuchtet. "Ich werde diese Welt vor dem Untergang bewahren!" Severus durchdachte schnell seine Möglichkeiten: sein eigener Zauberstab war in seinem Umhang und er war sich sicher, daß Litigant ihn schneller erledigt hätte, als er selbst bereit war zum Angriff. Wenn Severus sich für einige Sekundenbruchteile hinter der Statue in Sicherheit bringen konnte um den Stab zu zücken, könnte Litigant Florence schon nach unten geschubst haben. Und wenn er einfach hinter ihn apparierte und Florence zurückzog? Keine schlechte Idee, aber auf dem Schulgelände war das leider nicht möglich... Severus mußte Zeit gewinnen! "Und dafür sind Sie bereit, jemanden kaltblütig zu ermorden?" fragte er und hoffte, Litigant ablenken zu können. "Haben Sie nicht gehört, ich werde diese Welt retten! Und eine Tote ist es wert, Milliarden von Leben zu retten, oder nicht?" In Litigant's Augen stand der Wahnsinn geschrieben. Er war absolut überzeugt von seinem Tun und keine Worte der Welt konnten seine Meinung ändern. Severus schluckte und verspürte eine eisige Kälte in der Herzgegend. "Wie kommen Sie darauf, daß ausgerechnet Madam Farstalker diese Tote sein muß?" "Weil Sie die einzige Halbelfe ist, die es zur Zeit gibt! Und sie ist auch die Einzige, die die Tore zur Hölle öffnen kann! Ja, ich habe alles gelesen! Nächsten Sommer wird sie es tun! Sie - wissen - schon - wer wird sie dazu bringen! Erst wird er seinen Erben zeugen und dann öffnet sich der Höllenschlund, wenn die dunkle Seele in ihrem Leib Unterschlupf finden kann! Sie wird den Teufel persönlich gebären!" Litigant's Stimme war nur noch ein schrilles Schreien, offensichtlich war er nun völlig durchgedreht, aber immer noch höchst wachsam. "Ich glaube nicht an den Teufel. Es gibt genug Dämonen, die behaupten, der Teufel zu sein. Aber der Einzige, den ich kenne, der dem Teufel am nächsten kommt, ist Voldemort selbst!" Severus bemerkte das ängstliche Zucken, das Litigant durchlief, als er Voldemort's Namen aussprach. "Nennen Sie ihn nicht so! Sein Name darf nicht ausgesprochen werden!" wisperte der Wahnsinnige und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, während er mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand fuchtelte. "Ich habe auch keine Angst, den Namen meines ehemaligen Meisters auszusprechen!" Wenn er Litigant nur genug verwirrte und dieser nicht mehr auf Florence achtete, hatte er eventuell eine geringe Chance, doch noch seinen Zauberstab zu greifen. "Ja, ich war ein Todesser. Aber die Frau, die Sie gerade versuchen zu ermorden, hat meine Meinung geändert. Sie verstehen also, daß ich Ihr Tun nicht zulassen kann!" "Das wird ja immer besser! Ein Diener des Teufels auf Erden will die Mutter des Herrn der finsteren Heerscharen auch noch beschützen!" Litigant's Stimme war nur noch ein hohes Krächzen. Mußte dieser Irre sich so geschwollen ausdrücken? Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Severus sich wahrscheinlich halb tot gelacht. "Sie sehen das etwas verschroben: ich bin hier, um Florence Farstalker vor Voldemort zu beschützen! Sie wird das Schulgelände nicht verlassen und Voldemort es niemals wagen, Hogwarts oder Dumbledore offen anzugreifen! Und wenn doch, weiß ich es vorher!" Litigant war hin und her gerissen: Wen sollte er denn nun zuerst töten? Den Diener Voldemorts oder die Unglücksbringerin? Leider bemerkte er das Zucken von Severus, als dieser in seinen Umhang greifen wollte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll auf ihn. "Ich glaube dir kein Wort, Todesser! Keiner seiner Anhänger verläßt den Unsäglichen und überlebt es!" Litigant hatte sich entschlossen, wer zuerst getötet werden mußte, um diese Milliarden von unschuldigen Menschen zu beschützen und trat einen Schritt auf Severus zu. Mit Erleichterung nahm Severus wahr, daß Florence' nun nicht mehr festgehaltener Körper zurück auf die Plattform glitt und auf dem Steinfußboden liegenblieb. Unglücklicherweise vertat er in dieser Sekunde auch seine Chance, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen und Panik kam in ihm auf. "Er heißt Voldemort! Und wenn Sie Madam Farstalker jetzt umbringen wird er dennoch eine Möglichkeit finden, einen Erben zu zeugen! Er ist fast unsterblich, nur sein Körper kann für einige Zeit verschwinden! Sie hätten das Kapitel zu Ende lesen sollen, Litigant!" Severus sprang blitzschnell hinter die Statue, als Litigant "Avada Kedavra!" brüllte und der Fluch verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab nun endlich und sprang geduckt hinter der Statue wieder hervor: "Stupor!" Litigant wurde allerdings nicht nur von Severus' Fluch getroffen, auch Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn betäuben wollen. Durch die Macht der zwei zeitgleichen Flüche wurde der durchgedrehte Lehrer geradezu hochgeschleudert und fiel über die Balustrade in die Tiefe. Völlig außer Atem erreichten sowohl Severus wie auch Albus die Begrenzung, aber es war schon zu spät. "Schön, dich zu sehen! Hättest du nicht etwas früher kommen können?" Severus war mit den Nerven am Ende und noch nie so dankbar für die Anwesenheit seines väterlichen Freundes gewesen. "Hm. Ich denke, ich sollte schnell einen Ersatz für Professor Litigant finden! Diesen Sturz wird er wohl nicht überlebt haben!" Albus Dumbledore schüttelte immer noch nach unten blickend den Kopf, während Severus bereits nach Florence sah. "Wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, hier nach zu schauen?" "Als ich an der Bibliothek vorbei kam, war die Tür offen und das Licht brannte. Litigant hatte es ziemlich eilig, nachdem er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, die Bücher lagen auch immer noch auf dem Tisch. Sir Cadogan erzählte mir dann, daß er die betäubte Florence weggezerrt hatte. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, dieser dämliche Ritter ist ihnen bis zum Aufgang dieses Turms durch die Bilder gefolgt und hat anschließend nach Hilfe gesucht! Ich sollte ihn befördern!" Albus starrte immer noch in die Tiefe. "Und ich hatte ihm heute gedroht, ihn vor das Klo der Maulenden Myrte zu verfrachten... Ich kann das wirklich nicht glauben!" Nun war es an Severus, ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. 


	17. Wahrheit Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17 - Sonntage wie dieser... von Molly  
  
"Und Sie sind sicher, Professor Snape, das er den Tödlichen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf Sie sprechen wollte?" "Es war zwar dunkel, Minister, aber ich kann noch sehr gut hören, auch im Dunkeln!" "Und ich habe es auch gehört, Cornelius! Wir hatten nicht beabsichtigt, ihn zu töten... Es war ein unglückseliger Unfall!" Florence wurde langsam wieder wach und fand sich in einem Bett im Krankensaal wieder. Immer noch verwirrt lauschte sie den Stimmen von Severus, ihrem Onkel und dem britischen Zaubereiminister. "Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, was Professor Litigant so außer Kontrolle geraten lassen konnte! Schlimm genug, daß er eine unschuldige Frau von einem Turm werfen wollte, aber auch noch einen Unverzeihlichen auf... einen Kollegen zu sprechen... Und den schlimmsten noch dazu!" Cornelius Fudge wollte immer noch nicht recht glauben, was Dumbledore und Snape ihm erzählt hatten. "Cornelius, zu etwas anderem: wieso war Jonathan Litigant hier? Haben Sie ihn zu uns geschickt? Zur Kontrolle?" fragte Albus Dumbledore nun kalt. Reichlich kleinlaut kam es vom Minister: "Ja, er hat für das Ministerium gearbeitet... Ich gebe es zu, seit dem Trimagischen Turnier habe ich gewisse Vorbehalte gegen Sie beide gehabt..." "Und deshalb haben Sie uns einen Irren hierher geschickt?" Severus' Stimme überschlug sich fast. "Severus, laß gut sein! Ich hatte das schon geahnt... Allerdings bin ich nicht besonders erfreut darüber, daß das Ministerium seinen eigenen Auroren wieder die Unverzeihlichen beibringt, und sei es auch für eine gute Sache!" Dumbledore's Enttäuschung war sehr deutlich zu hören. "Wie sollen sich meine Leute denn wehren? Aber den Tödlichen muß er woanders gelernt haben, ich würde nie zulassen, daß einer meiner Angestellten ihn anwendet..." Severus schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts. "Cornelius, ich glaube, Sie sind nicht wirklich über die Vorgänge in Ihrem Ministerium informiert... Alastor Moody weiß schon seit langem davon, daß einige Abteilungsleiter geheime 'Fortbildungen' für Auroren und Henker anbieten. Ich weiß, Moody ist manchmal etwas paranoid, aber er weiß mehr, als Sie ihm zutrauen. Und wenn Sie in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht völlig auf stur geschaltet hätten, wären Sie heute etwas informierter über Ihre Mitarbeiter! Sie hätten von uns profitieren können, Cornelius!" Albus Dumbledore sprach nun sanft und beruhigend auf den Minister ein, "Aber es ist noch nicht zu spät, noch können wir uns wieder vereinen im Kampf gegen Voldemort!" "Nennen Sie ihn nicht so..." wisperte Fudge, aber Severus' Schritte über den Boden des Krankensaals waren lauter als die weitere Unterhaltung zwischen dem Direktor und dem Minister. Florence blinzelte in die Dunkelheit und kniff die Augen zusammen, als Severus eine Kerze an ihrem Bett entzündete. "Sieh mal an, wer da wieder wach ist! Wie geht es dir?" fragte er und schaute besorgt, als er sich auf einem Stuhl neben ihr Bett setzte. "Nicht gut..." krächzte Florence und ihr Hals brannte trocken bei diesen Worten. Dankbar trank sie einen Schluck Wasser, das er ihr anbot - das Runterschlucken tat noch mehr weh, als das Sprechen! "Wir haben Litigant etwas... äh... unfreiwillig ins Jenseits befördert..." Severus konnte sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich traue dem Kerl nicht! Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören!" Florence protestierte gestikulierend und er griff ihre Hände und drückte sie auf die Bettdecke. "Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen?" fragte er nun, ließ ihre Hände aber nicht los. "Er ist einfach in mein Büro gekommen..." krächzte Florence, "Erst tranken wir Tee und ich wollte dich dazu holen..." sie schluckte, bevor sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht weiter sprach, "aber er blockte ab.. Er hat mich mit dem Cruciatus - Fluch lahm gelegt! Dann hat er mir erzählt, daß er alles wüßte und wollte mich ausquetschen... Ich habe nichts gesagt und dann wurde alles schwarz um mich... Was ist passiert?" Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und Severus mußte sich weit zu ihr vorbeugen, um die letzten Worte zu verstehen. Während er ihr von den Geschehnissen auf dem Turm berichtete, strich er ihr sanft einige wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht. Einfach nur ein Cruciatus - Fluch und die große Hoffnung und gleichzeitig große Bedrohung der Menschheit war ausgeschaltet... Offenbar brauchte sie doch noch fremde Hilfe... "Florence! Gut, daß du schon wach bist! Das hier ist Cornelius Fudge, der britische Zaubereiminister!" Dumbledore und Fudge waren nun ebenfalls zu Florence' Krankenlager gekommen. Fudge sah ziemlich beschämt drein und vermied den Augenkontakt mit ihr, als Albus weiter sprach: "Severus, was ich gerade beschlossen habe, geht dich auch etwas an. Cornelius hat mir sein Einverständnis gegeben, Remus Lupin wieder aus dem... äh... Ruhestand zu holen. Ich werde ihn noch heute Nacht benachrichtigen, daß er seine alte Stellung als Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wieder antreten kann, und das so schnell wie möglich! Das Ministerium wird alle Eltern über die Ungefährlichkeit von Remus unterrichten und ihm können wir wenigstens vertrauen!" Severus Snape blickte auf den Boden und schluckte. Wenn Remus Lupin zurückkam, würde er Sirius Black als Hund getarnt mitbringen. Und dann war die trügerische Ruhe in Hogwarts vorbei. Florence zeigte kein Interesse mehr an ihm, aber was war mit Sirius? Womöglich wurde er noch Zeuge, wie ausgerechnet sein alter Feind nun seine immer noch Angebetete gewann... Und wieder einmal konnte er nicht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten... aber das nur nebenbei. Severus glaubte, innerlich zu vereisen. Er ließ Florence' Hände nun endgültig los und stand auf. "Dann sollte ich vielleicht gleich einmal einen Vorrat an Werwolftrank brauen! Ihr entschuldigt mich doch sicher? Minister..." er deutete einen kurzen Gruß an und konnte nur unter Mühen seine Schritte zügeln, sonst wäre er Hals über Kopf aus der Krankenstation gerannt. Albus Dumbledore ahnte, was sein Schützling gerade fühlte und nahm sich vor, noch heute Nacht einen kurzen Kontroll - Abstecher in die Kerker zu unternehmen. Wer weiß, was Severus nun wieder für Unsinn anstellen würde... Cornelius Fudge verabschiedete sich nun ebenfalls, nachdem Florence ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln klar gemacht hatte, daß er erst später eine Aussage von ihr erhalten konnte. Ihr Hals war völlig zugeschnürt und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht... Remus wiedersehen! Er war damals ihr bester Freund gewesen, hatte immer zu ihr gehalten! Auch als sie schon in Norwegen zur Schule ging, hatte er ihr noch eine Zeitlang Briefe geschrieben. Und sie hatte nie darauf geantwortet... sie wollte damals einfach nur alles vergessen, was mit Hogwarts und Severus zu tun hatte. Natürlich wußte sie, daß Sirius bei Remus untergekommen war. Onkel Albus hatte sie soweit möglich auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Und wenn Remus nun Sirius mitbringen würde? Er schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben: "Ja, Sirius möchte ich auch hier haben. Ihr habt untereinander noch vieles zu klären. Du, Severus, Remus und Sirius. Eure Schicksale sind nun einmal miteinander verflochten, genauso, wie meines. Allerdings ist Flöhe hüten leichter, als auf euch aufzupassen! Und unsere beiden Sturköpfe müssen ganz besonders viel klären! Mit Remus wird Severus nicht so die Probleme haben... ich glaube wirklich, daß er ihn irgendwie mag, auf seine kaum nachzuvollziehende Art und Weise..." Dumbledore lächelte seiner Nichte aufmunternd zu und wischte mit einem großen karierten Taschentuch die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Und du mußt dir wohl auch noch über viele Dinge Gedanken machen... Wenn es dir wieder besser geht, werden wir uns alle zusammensetzen und unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen! Auch Harry Potter sollte dabei sein... ich bin davon überzeugt, auch ihn hat das Schicksal noch einmal für eine große Rolle vorgesehen... Wenn doch Frowin nur noch leben würde!"  
  
Der Lehrertisch wirkte am folgenden Tag ziemlich verwaist. Es war Sonntag und die meisten Lehrer sowieso nicht da, doch das Fehlen von Severus Snape, Florence Farstalker und Professor Litigant war doch sehr auffällig. Die Schüler waren zwar mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, daß Snape und Madam Farstalker besonders an den Wochenenden öfter mal die Mahlzeiten verpassten, aber zumindest die Slytherins wußten dann, wo sie steckten. Draco Malfoy war besorgt. Auf sein Klopfen an Severus' Bürotür hatte heute niemand geantwortet. Und das Labor war auch leer. Professor Litigant vermisste zwar niemand wirklich, aber sein leerer Stuhl sorgte für einiges Getuschel. Direktor Dumbledore sah unglaublich müde, alt und besorgt aus. Minerva McGonagall blickte ebenfalls besorgt immer wieder auf die beiden verlassenen Plätze neben sich. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihr, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout kurz vor dem Frühstück von der nächtlichen Katastrophe berichtet und sie hatten das Gehörte immer noch nicht wirklich verdaut. Remus Lupin sollte zurückkommen. Gut. Er war ein guter Lehrer und die Schüler hatten ihn gemocht. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde er noch heute in Hogwarts eintreffen. Sorgen bereiteten ihr vor allem Florence und Severus. Letzterer hatte sich in seinen Räumen verschanzt und war für niemanden zu sprechen. Und Florence lag noch immer in der Krankenabteilung und schlief die meiste Zeit. Litigant mußte sie ganz schön zugerichtet haben, wenn sie solang brauchte, um sich zu erholen... Allerdings hatte Minerva McGonagall noch nie selbst den Cruciatus - Fluch ertragen müssen und konnte nicht wirklich einschätzen, was für Schmerzen man dann zu ertragen hatte. Aber Severus hatte sich, so weit sie das sagen konnte, immer recht schnell wieder davon erholt... aber Severus war in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr viel zäher und vor allem nicht so durchschaubar wie jeder andere. Er litt meistens still vor sich hin, nur manchmal platzte ihm wirklich der Kragen und dann war es besser, ihm nicht im Weg zu stehen. Und Litigant? Ein durchgeknallter Auror, der Florence über die Brüstung des höchsten Turmes des Schlosses werfen wollte und Severus fast mit dem tödlichen Fluch erwischt hatte... Es war wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, daß er gestern nacht gestorben war. Minerva traute es Severus durchaus zu, daß er ihn sonst noch später beseitigt hätte. Wenn es um Florence ging, hatte Severus noch nie Spaß verstanden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Frühstück.  
  
"Sofort hinlegen!" Poppy Pomfrey schrie durch den ganzen Krankensaal und Florence knallte vor Schreck auf den Boden. Mühsam richtete sie sich wieder auf und hielt sich die immer noch schmerzenden Rippen. Sie hatte einige Mühe, Madam Pomfrey abzuwehren, die sie wieder ins Bett bugsieren wollte. Es war sicher schon einige Jahrhunderte her, daß zuletzt in fließendem elbisch in Hogwarts geflucht wurde, aber Florence war zu wütend und zu erschöpft, um ihre Gefühle auch noch in einer anderen Sprache, und sei es auch nur auf englisch, auszudrücken. Ergebnis war ein fauchender, höchst aggressiver Singsang, der zumindest ihrem geschundenem Hals nicht so weh tat. "Ich verstehe zwar nicht, was Sie sagen, mein Kind, aber ich denke, ich sollte glücklich darüber sein! Wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, stehen Sie halt auf! Hier hört ja sowieso niemand auf mich!" Poppy Pomfrey war wütend und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um, um sich in ihren kleinen Büroraum zu verkriechen. Und um mit der Tür zu knallen. Florence mühte sich erneut damit ab, aufzustehen. Vor Schreck ob des lauten Türenknalls hatte ihr verlängerter Rücken bereits zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag Kontakt mit dem saubergescheuerten Fußboden aufgenommen. Und das, wo sie noch keine zwei Schritte gelaufen war. Das übertraf selbst ihre alten Rekorde aus den frühen Schuljahren in Hogwarts. Wie gut, daß gerade kein Schüler im Krankensaal untergebracht war. Sie hätte jeden Respekt, den sie sich mühevoll in den letzten zwei Monaten erarbeitet hatte, mit einem Schlag wieder verloren. Oder besser: mit zwei Ausrutschern. Endlich im Waschraum der Krankenabteilung angekommen, erschrak sie vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild: sie hatte sich schon nach den übelsten Kämpfen mit Trollen, Vampiren und Todessern besser in Erinnerung... 'Ich werde alt...' dachte sie und grinste, was mit diesem aufgesprungenen Lippen gar nicht so einfach war. Ihre Mutter war bereits über 400 Jahre alt und sah immer noch keinen Tag älter aus als Mitte 30, war fidel und munter, was bei einer durchschnittlichen Lebenserwartung der Elben von... nun ja... eigentlich waren sie fast unsterblich, wenn sie es genau bedachte. Zumindest war ihr kein natürlicher Todesfall in ihrer Familie mütterlicherseits bekannt. Und sie? Wie lange würde Florence selbst wohl leben? 150 Jahre? Mindestens. Eher das Doppelte. Oder auch nur noch bis nächsten Sommer. Naja, keiner kann schließlich ewig leben, oder? Wenn sie doch nur ihren Zauberstab da hätte... aber der lag noch auf ihrem eigenen Bett, steckte in ihrem Umhang. Und so, wie sie jetzt aussah, konnte sie nicht über die Flure zu ihrem Quartier gehen. Also mußte sie die alten Techniken anwenden, auch wenn sie vielleicht ihre ganze Kraft aufbrauchen würden. Florence stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken ab und blickte erneut in den Spiegel vor ihr. Zuerst unmerklich, dann immer schneller verschwanden die Wunden auf ihrem Gesicht, bis sie nur noch etwas erschöpft aussah. Das gleiche geschah mit ihrem Körper, aber ihre Kraft schwand rasend schnell. Mühsam mit einer Hand ans Waschbecken geklammert wusch sie sich mit der anderen das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Ihre Wunden waren geheilt und mit ein bißchen Konzentration konnte sie es in ihr Quartier schaffen, ohne groß aufzufallen. Dort waren einige Tränke, die sie jetzt brauchte. Konzentrierte Energie, eine alchemistische Meisterleistung von ihr. Solang sie diese Tränke hatte, brauchte sie nicht in den Wald zu gehen, um Kraft zu tanken. Und dafür hatte sie heute wirklich keine Zeit...  
  
Severus Snape lag immer noch im Bett. Und er hatte auch keine Lust, wirklich aufzustehen. Wofür denn auch? Um sich weiter demütigen zu lassen? Er hatte erst morgen wieder Unterricht, bis dahin konnte Hogwarts und der Rest der Welt wohl auch ohne ihn auskommen. Die Nachmittagssonne bahnte sich einen Weg in seine Kerkerräume, vorbei an den nur hastig zugezogenen Vorhängen. Vor seinen wenigen Fenstern hatten sich einige Raben oder Saatkrähen niedergelassen und gaben ihre typischen Laute von sich... Er lag zwischen den Kissen und wünschte sich, noch einmal in seinem Leben wirklich weinen zu können. Und zwar genau jetzt. Aber seine Augen blieben trocken. Er war mehr als nur deprimiert, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich nicht so schlecht, wie noch vor etwas über vier Monaten. Damals war ihm alles egal gewesen. Er hatte einen Zustand von völliger Leichtigkeit erreicht gehabt, nichts war wirklich mehr wichtig, nichts war da gewesen, was ihn daran hinderte, sich selbst ins Jenseits zu befördern. Und er wußte, daß diese völlige Leichtigkeit das schlimmste war, was er jemals gefühlt hatte. Und heute? Er fühlte sich nicht leicht. Er fühlte sich erdrückt. Eine zentnerschwere Last lag auf ihm und hinderte ihn daran, aufzustehen und diesen Tag in Angriff zu nehmen. Und diese Last hatte viele Gesichter. Zum einen das von Florence: sie war stark und selbstsicher, aber nicht unverwundbar, wie sie wohl selbst gern glauben wollte. Nein, sie hatte sich völlig überrumpeln lassen wie eine Anfängerin und nur durch einen Zufall (oder war es Schicksal?) konnte Severus verhindern, daß sie von Litigant getötet wurde. Dann war da noch Albus Dumbledore, der Mann, der bereits so viel von ihm verlangt hatte und noch viel mehr verlangte. Und der ihm so viel gegeben hatte. Er war sein zweiter Vater, sein Freund, sein Mentor... und ein Nimmersatt, was Severus anging: immer noch hatte er eine neue Aufgabe für ihn, auch wenn er die letzte noch gar nicht vollständig erfüllt hatte... William Butcher und die Longbottoms: nur drei der vielen Opfer Voldemorts. Sie verlangten ihre Seele, ihre Persönlichkeit und ihr Gedächtnis von ihm zurück. Draco Malfoy und Kevin Rabanus: Schüler, die seinen Schutz und Rat, seinen Beistand brauchten... Kein anderer Lehrer war dazu in der Lage, mit den Slytherins so umzugehen, daß sie nicht völlig meuterten und die Schule in Brand steckten. Harry Potter, der undankbare Sohn seines alten Erzfeindes James, den er nicht retten konnte. Zumindest ihn mußte er schützen, damit sich diese Spirale aus Schuld endlich auflöste... Remus Lupin, der Werwolf... Er brauchte Severus zwar nicht so dringend, immerhin gab es noch andere, die seinen speziellen Trank zubereiten konnten, aber in Hogwarts war er der Einzige... außer Florence... Egal, wie er seine Gedanken zu drehen versuchte, immer wieder kam er auf sie zurück. Es war wie verhext. Wahrscheinlich hatte Albus Dumbledore auch da wieder seine Finger im Spiel. Konnte sein adlernasiger Freund nicht auch mal Florence so verhexen? Gestern hatte er noch mit Wut an ihre Beziehungen zurück gedacht: Was war für ihn eigentlich so faszinierend an diesem laufenden Chaos? Sie war klein, ungeschickt, spitzzüngig und pflegte immer genau in dem Moment zu explodieren wie ein Kessel von Neville Longbottom, wenn Severus dachte, alles würde sich wieder einrenken und sie hätten eine Zeit der Ruhe vor sich. Sie war unausgeglichen und launisch. Sie war nicht einmal wirklich hübsch... Ihr Haar war eine struppige grüne Kampfansage an die Gemeinschaft der Friseure. Ihre Nase und ihre Ohren waren etwas zu spitz, ihre Haut leichenblaß. Nur diese großen, tiefgrünen Augen waren wirklich nicht schlecht zu reden: sie waren wie zwei tiefe Seen im Wald, in denen sich manchmal noch die Bäume und die Sonne zu spiegeln schienen. Eintauchen und alles vergessen... Es hatte früher mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der Severus Snape versucht hatte, seinen Kummer zu betäuben. Mit allem, was er finden konnte. Aber das Erwachen war dann immer umso qualvoller gewesen und er fühlte sich doppelt so lang doppelt so schlecht, wie er für kurze Zeit in einem sorgenunterdrückten Dämmerzustand verweilt hatte. Und Albus Dumbledore war bei seinem letzten Rückfall fast so weit gegangen, ihn wie einen Schuljungen übers Knie zu legen. Doch das wäre nicht halb so schlimm und demütigend gewesen, wie dieser Ausdruck bodenloser Enttäuschung auf dem sonst so freundlichen Gesicht. Und Severus hatte alles daran gesetzt, diese Enttäuschung wieder in Stolz umzuwandeln. Ja, Albus Dumbledore war wie ein Vater für ihn: immer wieder wollte er diesen Ausdruck freudigen Erstaunens und stolzer Anerkennung für das, was Severus tat, hervorlocken. Stöhnend vergrub sich Severus noch tiefer in die Kissen: er hatte einen totalen Vaterkomplex, war unglücklich verliebt und trug genug Schuldkomplexe für eine ganze Kleinstadt mit sich herum. Er war der unglücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt und keiner verstand ihn. Wenn jetzt auch noch Voldemort nach ihm rief, würde er sich selbst einäschern, ohne Frage. Diese Fratze konnte er heute nicht auch noch ertragen. Genauso wenig wie die von Sirius Black. Und der sollte heute für den Rest des Schuljahres nach Hogwarts kommen. Am Liebsten hätte Severus nur laut geschrien und wäre mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand gerannt. Stattdessen stöhnte er nur noch einmal auf und verbuddelte sich völlig in den Kissen...  
  
"Wo ist Severus?" fragte Florence, als sie das Büro ihres Onkels am späten Nachmittag betrat. "Der pflegt seine Depressionen in seinem Quartier. Entschuldige, das sollte nicht zynisch klingen, aber es ist nun einmal so. Er hat immer wieder Tage, an denen er keinen Menschen sehen will. Und heute ist so einer. Es ist meistens ein Sonntag. Oder Feiertag. Meistens Weihnachten. Oder ein Ferientag. Immer dann, wenn er zu lang nichts zu tun hatte. Schüler ärgern zum Beispiel." Albus Dumbledore seufzte tief. Severus Snape war nach wie vor eines seiner schwierigsten Sorgenkinder. Und noch heute Abend sollten die meisten davon unter dem Dach von Hogwarts versammelt sein. Severus, Florence, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Draco, Kevin... Er mußte sich unwillkürlich schütteln. "Warum bist du davon ausgegangen, daß er hier sei?" Florence zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist nicht auf dem Astronomieturm, in der Bibliothek, in seinem Labor und auf Klopfen reagiert niemand in seinem Büro... Also dachte ich, wenn er nicht arbeitet oder allein sein will, schüttet er dir seine Herz aus..." Dumbledore schaute seine Nichte nur ungläubig an: "Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft weis machen, daß du Severus für jemanden hältst, der mit anderen über seine Gefühle spricht?" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht: "Nein... Aber es könnte ihm wohl nicht schaden, wenn er es täte..." "Unser Severus ist jemand, der ein ganzes Heer von Muggelpsychiatern mehrere Jahre beschäftigen könnte... Nein, ich glaube nicht, daß er jemals wollen würde, daß irgendwer wirklich Einblick in seine Seele erhält... Mich erschrecken schon manchmal die wenigen Dinge, die ich in ihm entdecke... Und ich glaube, er weiß das." Sie schwiegen eine Weile und saßen vor dem Kamin. Fawkes flatterte herüber und ließ sich auf Florence' Schulter nieder. Remus und Sirius wollten es noch vor dem Abendessen nach Hogwarts schaffen. Es wurde also langsam Zeit. Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich und jemand kam die Treppe zum Büro hinauf. Florence hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und verkrampfte ihre Hände zu kleinen Fäusten, auf denen sich die Haut noch bleicher als sonst über ihren Knöchel spannte. Die Tür öffnete sich und... "Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht..." brummelte Severus Snape und ging langsam auf die beiden wie versteinert dasitzenden Gestalten am Kamin zu. Mit ihm hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Und er war selbst über sich erstaunt. Wie im Traum war er vor einer halben Stunde aufgestanden, hatte sich frisch gemacht, angezogen und war mit ausdrucksloser Miene hierher gegangen. Er hatte dabei nicht gedacht, die ganze Zeit über nicht. Und nun schossen die Gedanken wie Blitze durch seinen Kopf. Er fühlte sich völlig deplaziert. Und nun stand Albus Dumbledore aus seinem Sessel auf und zwang ihn, sich hineinzusetzen. Fawkes flatterte von Florence' Schulter auf seine und fing an, mit ihm zu schmusen. Irgendwie war die ganze Situation irreal. "Du siehst nicht gut aus..." bemerkte Florence sanft und konnte ihre Sorge nur schlecht verbergen. Dabei sah sie selbst nicht gerade aus wie der blühende Frühling... Notdürftig aufgepäppelt, aber nicht gesund oder gar erholt. "Ich werde mir diese einmalige Ankunft doch nicht entgehen lassen! Worüber soll ich mich denn heute sonst noch ärgern?" Zynismus, sehr typisch für Severus, "Jetzt, wo mir Litigant doch so fehlt..." Das typische fiese Grinsen. Bald war er wieder in Form. Nur noch eine etwas arrogantere Körperhaltung und er war wieder für alle, die ihn nicht wirklich kannten, ganz der Alte. Und wer kannte Severus Snape schon wirklich? Albus Dumbledore zog sich kopfschüttelnd einen weiteren Sessel heran. Dies Nuß versuchte er nun schon seit 30 Jahren zu knacken und irgendwann würde er es wahrscheinlich wirklich aufgeben. Aber nicht heute, obwohl er kurz davor war. "Ich freue mich, daß du beschlossen hast, bei uns zu sein. Möchte irgendjemand etwas Tee?"  
  
Es war bereits dunkel und ein kalter Wind pfiff über den Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade, als Remus Lupin seinen Koffer aus dem Zug wuchtete. Ein großer schwarzer Hund kletterte direkt nach ihm aus dem Zug und hielt schnüffelnd auf dem Bahnsteig inne. Remus drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in die auch der Hund blickte und versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen... "Professor Lupin! Endlich sind Sie da! Der vermaledeite Zug kommt aber auch ewig zu spät, nich?" Hagrid's riesige Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten und kam mit großen Schritten auf den Mann und den Hund zu. Er riss den schweren Koffer wie ein kleines Damenhandtäschchen an sich und der Hund sprang jaulend zur Seite, um nicht von den Füßen des Halbriesen versehentlich zerquetscht zu werden. "Hagrid! Ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen! Ich habe mich schon gewundert, daß niemand außer mir heut im Zug war... Das ist doch der reguläre Zug und nicht etwa ein Sonderzug wie zu Schulbeginn, oder?" In der Tat war der Zug wie ausgestorben gewesen. Wenn die Hexe mit dem rollenden Verkaufsstand nicht zweimal während der Fahrt in ihr Abteil gekommen wäre, hätte Remus geglaubt, in einem Geisterzug zu sitzen. "Nee, das is schon der normale Zug... Aber zur Zeit will eh' keiner groß reisen... Selbst in der Winkelgasse isses letzte Woche total leer gewesen... Haben alle Angst, irgendwie..." Hagrid verstaute mittlerweile das Gepäck des Professors im Fond einer Kutsche, die von einem nervösen Blutpferd gezogen werden sollte. Remus räusperte sich und warf "seinem" Hund einen unruhigen Blick zu: "Hagrid, sind Sie sicher, daß diese Kreatur die richtige Wahl für einen Posten als Kutschpferd ist?" Blutpferde waren ebenso schöne wie gefährliche Geschöpfe. Als hauptsächlich nachtaktive Tiere hatten sie sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten einen äußerst schlechten Ruf erworben. Mit ihren Krallen und riesigen Fangzähnen waren sie in der Lage, ausgewachsene Kühe in Sekunden zu zerreißen, was sie gelegentlich auch taten, wenn sie auf Nahrungssuche waren. Der Rest ihres Körpers war dem eines Pferdes sehr ähnlich, nur die Giftstacheln an Stelle der Mähne, die direkt aus dem dunkelblauen Fell wuchsen, störten diesen Eindruck. Das Ministerium war schon seit Jahren am Überlegen, ob Blutpferde nicht ebenso wie Drachen gehandelt werden sollten, was hieß, sie in ihrem Bestand einzudämmen und Jagden durchzuführen zu bestimmten Jahreszeiten. "Och, nun haben Sie sich mal nicht so! Glänzer ist ein sehr braves Tierchen... könnte keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun!" Hagrid hob den überraschten schwarzen Sirius - Hund in die Kutsche und hätte dasselbe wohl auch gleich mit Remus gemacht, wenn der nicht gleich freiwillig hinein geklettert wäre. Hagrid selbst stieg stöhnend auf den Kutschbock und die Kutsche schien sofort einige Zentimeter tiefer zu liegen... Mit lautem Gebrüll fing das Blutpferd an, sich in Bewegung zu setzen und Remus und der Hund wurden in der Kutsche hin und her geworfen. Hagrid's Einstellung zu monströsen Tieren hatte sich nicht im geringsten geändert: Irgendwann würde er sich sicher noch einen gehörnten Feuerzungenvogel als Schmusetier zulegen... Das war so mit das einzige Monstrum, daß der Wildhüter noch nicht versucht hatte, zu zähmen. Auf der unruhigen Kutschfahrt nach Hogwarts tauschten Remus und der Hund Sirius mißtrauische Blicke. Sie waren sofort, nachdem Albus Dumbledore ihnen in der Nacht eine Expresseule geschickt hatte, nach London aufgebrochen, um am Vormittag den nächsten Zug nach Hogsmeade zu erwischen. Zeit zum Überlegen hatten sie nicht. Severus Snape würde nicht sonderlich erfreut über ihre Anwesenheit sein, so viel war ihnen klar. Doch was würde ihre alte Freundin Florence von ihnen halten? Sie hatten sich bereits ein Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und die schweren Zeiten, die sie hinter sich hatten, sah man den beiden Männern deutlich an. Sirius würde die meiste Zeit in seiner Animagus - Gestalt als Hund verbringen. Und Remus war mittlerweile fast völlig grau... und die tiefen Augenringe gingen auch kaum noch weg. Sorgenfalten hatte er bekommen. Aber auch einige Lachfalten, nachdem Sirius zu ihm gezogen war... Warum machte sich Remus eigentlich Gedanken darüber, wie er aussah? Er und Florence waren nie in irgendeiner Form... Sirius mußte sich da wohl eher Gedanken drum machen. Wie würde sie wohl reagieren? Sie waren nun nach all den Jahren wieder vereint, zumindest der Kern um Florence; mit Lily, James und Peter hatte sie nie wirklich etwas anfangen können. Aber mit dem ungewöhnlichen Gespann in der Kutsche und dem finsteren Snape schon mehr... Unter Gepolter und Geratter fuhr die Kutsche unter dem schmiedeeisernen Tor zum Schulgelände durch, um den See herum zum Hogwartsschloss. Das Blutpferd brüllte und Hagrid übertönte es noch mit anfeuernden "Johohoooooooooooo!" - Rufen, insgesamt konnte man nicht von einer ruhigen oder gemütlichen Fahrt sprechen. Remus Lupin beschloss für sich , das nächste Mal den Besen oder Schuster's Rappen zu nehmen... 


	18. Wahrheit Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18 - Wiedersehen in Hogwarts von Molly  
  
Remus Lupin und sein "Hund" wurden von Hausmeister Filch am Eichenportal in Empfang genommen, Hagrid wollte das Gepäck in Lupin's Zimmer bringen. "Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Mr. Filch!" begrüßte Remus den Hausmeister, doch der machte nur eine finstere Miene und deutete auf den Sirius - Hund: "Ich hoffe, der ist stubenrein... Professor Trelawney hat sich im Frühjahr einen Flughund zugelegt, dessen Dreck sie sich zu fein ist, selbst wegzumachen!" "Ich versichere Ihnen, dieser Hund ist sehr stubenrein! Und wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde ich Sie auch nicht damit belästigen!" Remus seufzte und Sirius knurrte. Doch Remus' Versicherung schien Argus Filch zu genügen, denn seine Miene hellte sich nun auf und er geleitete sie humpelnd zum Büro von Direktor Dumbledore. Am Wasserspeier verließ er die beiden, die noch einmal tief durchatmeten. "Seifenflocke!" brachte Remus heraus und der Wasserspeier glitt zur Seite. Zögernd setzten Remus und Sirius sich in Bewegung die Treppe hinauf...  
  
Severus Snape versuchte ein weiteres Mal, den anhänglichen Phönix unauffällig von seiner Schulter zu schubsen. Seit er noch zu seinen ersten Todesser - Zeiten angefangen hatte, den schönen und seltenen Vogel mit Süßigkeiten zu füttern, liebte Fawkes ihn heiß und innig. Manchmal gelang es Severus, ihn auf Abstand zu halten, allerdings meist nur, wenn der Vogel in seinem Käfig eingesperrt war oder auf seinen Brandtag wartete und so mürrisch war, wie es für Severus selbst zum Normalzustand gehörte. Im Grunde mochte der Zaubertranklehrer den Vogel sehr gern und fühlte sich geehrt von der offensichtlichen Zuneigung, die ihm Fawkes entgegenbrachte (Phönixe sind sehr wählerisch, was Menschen angeht), aber wenn Remus Lupin und Sirius Black den Raum betraten, wollte er nicht beim Schmusen mit Dumbledore's Haustier gesehen werden. Er hatte schließlich ein Image zu verlieren! Florence und Albus taten so, als ob sie die immer verzweifelteren Versuche Severus' nicht mitbekommen würden und unterhielten sich stattdessen über schulinterne Themen. Als der Wasserspeier sich bewegte, griff Florence sich allerdings doch Fawkes, zum Einen aus Mitleid mit Severus (sie kannte seine Macho - Attitüden), zum Anderen, damit sie sich hinter Fawkes verstecken konnte, zumindest ihr Gesicht im ersten Moment, wenn Remus und Sirius eintreten würden. Severus und Albus sprangen gleichzeitig auf und beobachteten die Bürotür. Diese öffnete sich zögernd und ein großer schwarzer Zottelhund zwängte sich durch den Spalt. Florence drapierte den Phönix auf ihrer Schulter so, daß sie unauffällig an ihm vorbei schielen konnte. "Hallo..." Remus kam herein und hatte ein schüchternes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Severus starrte abfällig auf Sirius, der immer noch ein Hund war, bevor er Remus einen geringschätzigen Blick zuwarf: Lupin sah noch abgerissener und erschöpfter aus, als bei seinem letzten Besuch in Hogwarts. Vor drei Tagen war Vollmond gewesen und Remus hatte sich ganz offensichtlich noch nicht wieder völlig davon erholt, ganz abgesehen von den Strapazen der langen Reise. Florence starrte aus dem Fenster, ihr Gesicht war ziemlich rot geworden und sie wollte sich erst wieder etwas beruhigen, bevor sie sich den Neuankömmlingen zuwendete. Der schwarze Hund war mitten im Zimmer wie angewurzelt stehengeblieben. Remus schloss auf und Albus Dumbledore kam auf beide lächelnd mit ausgestreckten Armen zu: "Wie schön, euch zu sehen! Sirius, du kannst dich verwandeln, uns wird in den nächsten Minuten keiner stören! Remus, ich bin dir sehr dankbar für dein promptes Erscheinen, daß wird es sehr erleichtern, die Schüler vom Tod deines Vorgängers zu unterrichten!" Er schloss den Werwolf in die Arme und auch Sirius kurz, nachdem dieser seine menschliche Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte. Severus verdrückte sich weitestgehend in den Schatten, er legte keinen besonderen Wert auf eine Begrüßung, versteckte sich wieder hinter der alten arroganten Fassade, lauernd auf das kommende. "Ich glaube, ihr kennt euch noch, nicht wahr? Remus, Sirius, die schöne schweigsame Lady am Kamin ist Florence... und Severus habt ihr ja schon öfters zwischenzeitlich gesehen..." Die Spannung im Raum hätte ausgereicht, um ganz Hogwarts elektrisch zu beleuchten. "Hi Flo!" begrüßte Remus sie zögerlich und Sirius schluckte zuerst, bevor er genau denselben dämlichen Satz von sich gab. Severus grinste in sich hinein: wenigstens waren die beiden nicht schlagfertiger oder gewandter, als er es damals in diesem Büro gewesen, als er Florence hier offiziell das erste Mal wiedersah... Natürlich wurde das von Albus Dumbledore bemerkt und sein mißbilligender Blick in Severus' Richtung schien zu sagen: "Wage es ja nicht, den Mund aufzumachen!" Florence schüttelte die Reste ihrer Unsicherheit von sich ab und lächelte Remus und Sirius unnatürlich selbstsicher an: "Hi, ihr Zwei! Wie war die Fahrt?" "Grauenhaft!" Remus grinste, "Besonders das letzte Stück... seit wann hat Hagrid eigentlich ein Blutpferd?" "Du siehst gut aus!" bemerkte Sirius und lächelte verlegen Florence an, die nun auch endlich aufstand. Severus machte den Versuch, sich aus dem Büro zu verdrücken, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn am Ärmel fest: "Du bleibst gefälligst hier!" zischte er dem entnervten Lehrer zu und drehte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt der Wiedersehensszene zu. Mit aufkommender Übelkeit mußte Severus zur Kenntnis nehmen, daß sowohl Remus wie auch Sirius die kleine Frau ohne deren Gegenwehr in die Arme nehmen und drücken durften. IHN hatte sie bisher nicht freiwillig in den Arm genommen, ihr bisher intensivster Körperkontakt mit ihm hatte mit seiner gebrochenen Nase und ihrer gebrochenen Hand geendet... "Hallo Severus!" begrüßte ihn nun Remus beiläufig und Sirius knurrte etwas ähnliches. Die Art, wie ihn Florence und Dumbledore nun anschauten, stellte klar, daß er in jedem Fall nicht ohne Begrüßung davon kam. Er nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und verschoß tödliche Blicke in die Runde. Er wollte einfach nur flüchten, doch Albus verstärkte seinen Griff um seinen Ellenbogen nur noch mehr, bevor er sagte: "Bis zum Abendessen haben wir noch ein Viertelstündchen, das ist zwar nicht genug, um sich über alles auszutauschen, aber für eine Tasse Tee reicht es alle Mal!" Widerwillig ließ sich Severus von Dumbledore zurück in den Sessel drücken, wo er finster zum Fenster schaute... Wenn sich der Phönix jetzt noch auf seiner Schulter niederließ, würde er für einen verfrühten Brandtag sorgen... Doch der Vogel war schlau genug, sich freiwillig in seinen Käfig zurück zu begeben. Die Minuten bis zum gemeinschaftlichen Aufbruch in die Große Halle waren mit die längsten in Severus' Leben. Als sie endlich aufstanden, rauschte Severus mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht in gerade noch akzeptabler Geschwindigkeit vorneweg. Etwas schneller, und jeder hätte von 'fluchtartig' gesprochen. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich in dieser Nacht schon wieder auf Kontrollgang im Kerker... "Er ist nicht wirklich von unserer Anwesenheit begeistert, oder?" raunte Remus Florence leise zu. "Nicht wirklich, nein... Aber ich finde, er hält sich gut!" wisperte sie zurück, wobei sie dankbar war, daß Sirius seine Hundegestalt wieder angenommen hatte. So konnte er wenigstens nicht grinsen oder etwas fieses von sich geben. Und genau das hätte Sirius auch getan, wenn er gekonnt hätte.  
  
Die Schüler waren zwar entsetzt über Professor Litigant's plötzlichen und unerwarteten Unfalltod (die Einzelheiten hatte Dumbledore ihnen erspart), aber zumindest in den oberen Klassen überwog die Freude über die Rückkehr von Remus Lupin. Draco Malfoy war zwar nie ein Fan von Remus gewesen, aber auch er war dankbar für seinen spontanen Einsatz... Litigant hatte ihn wie alle anderen auch zu Tode gelangweilt. Harry, Ron und Hermine konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen, besonders Harry, der ja nun auch seinen Paten Sirius ständig in der Nähe wußte. Am Lehrertisch hatte es wieder einmal eine Umverteilung der Sitzplätze gegeben: Madam Farstalker saß nun zwischen Snape und Remus Lupin, der Sirius - Hund lag zwischen ihren und Lupin's Füßen unter dem Tisch und blinzelte gelegentlich zu Harry hinüber. Snape sah noch bleicher aus als sonst und starrte finster über die versammelte Schülerschaft hinweg, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit seinen Sitznachbarn zu reden. Madam Farstalker und Remus Lupin unterhielten sich angeregt und lächelten viel, was nicht nur Ron auffiel: "Nun wissen wir also auch, mit wem von den Gryffindors Madam Farstalker am Besten befreundet war!" Harry nickte nur und Hermine bemerkte: "Ja, doch... die beiden scheinen sich zu mögen..." "Weia! Hoffentlich hat sich Snape bis Übermorgen wieder eingekriegt, in der Stimmung wie er jetzt ist könnte sein Unterricht tödlich werden...!" sagte Ron und Harry nickte wieder nur, er war einfach noch zu beschäftigt damit, sich über Sirius zu freuen. "Ist er das nicht immer?" fragte Neville und tat sich noch etwas Kartoffelbrei auf. Hermine kicherte verhalten und Ron grinste breit: "Auch wieder war... Obwohl er in der letzten Zeit recht erträglich war, daß müßt ihr zugeben!" "Jepp! Wie Fußpilz... nicht wirklich tödlich, aber extrem nervig..." schaltete Harry sich nun ein und grinste ebenso breit wie Ron.  
  
Severus Snape beruhigte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, er war noch unerträglicher als jemals zuvor, sogar den Slytherins gegenüber ließ er kaum Nachsicht walten. Wenn er nicht im Unterricht die Schüler quälte oder von Direktor Dumbledore gezwungen wurde, an den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle teilzunehmen, verschanzte er sich entweder in seinem Büro und war nur für Draco und Kevin Rabanus zu sprechen, oder er experimentierte allein jeden Abend und jede Nacht in seinem Labor. Als Florence Farstalker am darauffolgenden Samstagabend ins Labor herunterkam, war Severus schon mitten in der Arbeit und ignorierte ihre Ankunft. "Oh, ich dachte, das ist unser gemeinsames Projekt!" versuchte Florence ihn unschuldig lächelnd zu einem Gespräch zu bringen. "Danke, ich komme ganz gut allein zurecht..." "Und ich werde dir trotzdem helfen!" "Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun..." fauchte Severus und nahm ihr ein kleines Fläschchen aus den Händen. "Etwas besseres als was?" fauchte sie zurück. Severus würdigte sie weder eines Blickes noch eines Kommentars und wog stattdessen Mäuseherzen ab. "Ich spreche mit dir! Und ich erwarte eine Antwort von dir, wenn ich dich etwas frage!" Er ließ die Herzen in einen Mörser gleiten und zerquetschte sie unter etwas zu viel Kraftaufwand zu einer breiigen Masse. 'Genau das machst du auch mit mir gerade!' dachte er und zerrieb die Masse noch weiter, gleich würde alles unbrauchbar werden, aber seine Hände zitterten dabei wenigstens nicht so. "Ich denke, das Zeug kannst du nun wegwerfen!" bemerkte sie und schnappte sich das Glas mit den Mäuseherzen, um eine neue Portion abzuwiegen. Severus stellte den Mörser mit dem mittlerweile schaumigen Inhalt auf dem Tisch ab und stützte sich selbst darauf auf. "Ich habe dich nicht um deine Hilfe gebeten! Bitte laß mich allein weitermachen, ja?" "Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatte ich dich um Hilfe gebeten, wenn hier einer einen entlassen kann, bin ich das!" Florence war den Tränen nahe, allerdings mehr aus Wut als aus jedem anderen Grund. Warum mußten sich Männer eigentlich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit wie Idioten aufführen? "Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen!" fauchte er und machte Anstalten, hinter Florence durchgezwängt das Labor zu verlassen. "Wage es ja nicht, jetzt zu gehen, Severus Snape, oder ich schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist, daß du die nächsten Tage in der Krankenabteilung verbringst!" Severus hielt inne und drehte sich ungläubig zu Florence um. Hatte sie ihm wirklich gerade gedroht? Er lächelte schief und flüsterte leise: "Ganz schön mutig, so etwas zu behaupten! Soweit ich mich erinnere, braucht es nicht besonders viel, um dich auszuschalten, Kleines!" "Und soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du einige Übung darin, dich selbst fast umzubringen, du nachtragender, eifersüchtiger Sturkopf!" "Ich glaube, du siehst hier etwas völlig falsch! DU bist nicht der Mittelpunkt meiner Welt! Meinetwegen kannst du tun und lassen, was du willst! Es ist mir vollkommen egal!" Das war eine glatte Lüge, Severus platzte fast vor Eifersucht, nachtragend war er schon immer gewesen und es war ihm ganz und gar nicht egal, was Florence tat oder auch nicht. Aber wie sollte er darauf schon reagieren, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren? Er warf sich in die Brust und rauschte aus dem Labor, hinüber in seine Büro, wo er sich türenknallend von dem Rest der Welt für diesen Abend verabschiedete. "Nun, wenn das so ist!" flüsterte Florence hinter ihm her und die ersten Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab. Es war schön, Remus um sich zu haben, es war mit ihm fast wieder, wie früher. Sirius war relativ zurückhaltend, aber dadurch, daß er sowieso die meiste Zeit in seiner Hundegestalt verbrachte oder mit Harry Potter, seinem Patenkind, brauchte sie sich bisher auch nicht so direkt mit ihm auseinander zu setzen. Es war einzig und allein Severus' Verhalten, das sie schmerzte. Remus hatte ihr erzählt, daß er mit ihm vorsichtig kurze Gespräche im Lehrerzimmer begonnen hatte, allerdings nur, wenn Sirius nicht dabei war. Ihr Onkel hatte recht: Severus mochte Remus... irgendwie... Allerdings ignorierte er Sirius völlig und sie auch. Und das war etwas, das ihr mehr weh tat, als sie geahnt hatte. Es war ihr schon bewußt gewesen, daß sie niemals völlig unbelastet zu viert durch die Gegend laufen konnten, doch die Art und Weise, in der sich Severus zurückgezogen hatte, war zuviel für ihre Nerven. Sie brauchte ihn doch! Alle drei brauchte sie - als Freunde und Mitstreiter...  
  
"Nein!" brummte Severus ungefähr eine Stunde später auf das Klopfen an seiner Tür hin. Er wollte heute wahrhaftig niemanden mehr sehen. "Severus, mach die Tür auf!" Albus Dumbledore klang dumpf und wütend durch die geschlossene Tür. Severus überlegte kurz: Tür öffnen und Strafpredigt, oder Tür zu lassen und eine schlimmere Strafpredigt, aber einige Stunden Ruhe... "Ich sprenge die Tür, wenn du nicht sofort aufmachst!" Okay, Tür öffnen und gleich die schlimme Version, danach aber hoffentlich Ruhe! Er stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und öffnete die Tür. "Was ist los mit dir?" fuhr Dumbledore ihn an, kaum, daß er einen Schritt ins Büro getan hatte. Er sah sich um und war entsetzt: das sonst so geordnete Büro seines Zaubertranklehrers glich einem Schlachtfeld. Severus hatte zwar nicht wie noch vor kurzem alles in einem Wutanfall zerstört, aber damals sah es kaum schlimmer aus. Papiere quollen über den Schreibtisch, getragene Kleidungsstücke zogen eine Spur vom Schreibtisch bis hinüber zum ungemachten Bett im Wohnraum, Geschirr stapelte sich auf dem Boden, aufgeschlagene Bücher lagen auf jeder Ablagefläche, leere Zaubertrankflaschen waren überall verteilt... "Hast du den Hauselfen verboten, hier aufzuräumen, oder ist das dein neuer Einrichtungsstil?" Severus schwieg und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. "Severus, es ist eine Sache, wenn du nicht mit Sirius reden willst, aber Florence hat dir nichts getan! Ich dachte, ihr hättet euch darauf geeinigt, Freunde zu sein?" Der Jüngere schnaubte und füllte seine Feder wieder mit Tinte. Er hatte noch Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren. "Antworte mir endlich!" Albus Dumbledore hatte nicht geglaubt, noch wütender werden zu können. Florence war ihm weinend im Treppenhaus begegnet, als sie auf dem Weg in ihre Räume war. Nachdem er sie endlich zum Sprechen gebracht hatte, war er hier herunter gekommen, um Severus den Kopf zurecht zu rücken, aber das hätte er wohl schon einige Tage früher tun sollen. Sein Schützling hatte anscheinend mal wieder einen Rückfall erlitten: Zeitweise betäubt von diversen Mitteln und sonst mit anderen Mitteln aufgeputscht, um den Unterricht durchzuhalten. Wann er das letzte Mal gegessen oder geschlafen hatte, konnte Severus wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr sagen. Er schien jegliche Struktur verloren zu haben und das war nicht das erste Mal. Allerdings deutete die Tatsache, daß er wieder Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler korrigierte darauf hin, daß er gerade dabei war, sich wieder etwas zu fangen. Und dem war tatsächlich so. Durch den Streit mit Florence war Severus zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß er nur Albus Dumbledore verpflichtet war. Und das hieß, bis zu seinem Rausschmiß aus Hogwarts hatte er sich um seinen Unterricht zu kümmern und die Todesser auszuspionieren. Sonst nichts. "Was soll ich dazu noch sagen? Die anderen sind die Guten und ich habe Unrecht, wie immer. Ich rede mit gar keinem mehr, wenn dir das lieber ist. Oder du entläßt mich endlich, Ersatz ist ja schon im Haus für mein Fach." Severus sah seinen Besucher nicht an. Erst, als der Ältere ein verzweifeltes Seufzen von sich gab und den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch freiräumte, um sich schwer hinein fallen zu lassen, blickte er auf. "Es geht nicht nur um dich oder mich... es geht um viel mehr, und das weißt du. Nächsten Samstag werde ich alle unsere wichtigen Leute hier versammeln, wir müssen noch genauer planen. Und ich kann es nun einmal nicht zulassen, daß meine liebsten Mitkämpfer ihre Zeit damit verbringen, sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer zu machen, sei es aus aktuellen Gründen oder einfach nur, weil sie es von jeher so gewohnt sind. Ihr müßt euch endlich zusammenraufen, ich werde langsam zu alt dafür, ständig den Schiedsrichter für euch zu spielen. Ihr habt alle irgendwie recht mit eurem Standpunkt." "Ich habe keinen Standpunkt. Ich will mit keinem von den Dreien etwas zu tun haben. Florence kann das Labor benutzen, wenn ich es nicht brauche und Remus bekommt seinen Trank. Und wenn mir Sirius auf die Nerven geht, bekommt der Köter einen Tritt, daß er ins nächste Jahr fliegt." Widerwillig mußte Dumbledore lächeln. Die Vorstellung, jemandem durch einen simplen Fußtritt nicht nur durch den Raum, sondern auch durch die Zeit zu befördern war absurd. "Und was gedenkst du sonst noch zu tun?" "Ich werde weitermachen wie bisher. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger, wenn es das ist, was du meinst." "Ich denke, fürs erste muß das wohl reichen. Allerdings gibt es da jemanden, der dir gegenüber nicht so negativ eingestellt ist, wie du wahrscheinlich denkst. Und ich spreche nicht von Florence. Die möchte dich nämlich im Moment am Liebsten bei lebendigem Leib häuten!" "Ja, sie erwähnte so etwas in der Art... Und es ist mir egal, wer was von mir denkt. War es schon immer und wird es auch immer sein..." Und wieder gelogen. Severus war es noch nie egal, was andere von ihm dachten. Allerdings war er ein wahrer Meister darin, fast jeden gegen ihn aufzubringen. Nur den wenigen, die sich von seiner Kaltschnäuzigkeit nicht abschrecken ließen, gewährte er mehr Aufmerksamkeit und gelegentlich sogar ein freundliches Wort. Wie Albus. Oder Melissa Herba. Minerva McGonagall. Eigentlich den meisten alteingesessenen Lehrern in Hogwarts. Allerdings war es in den letzten 15 Jahren ja auch kaum zu vermeiden gewesen, sich mehr mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Für die meisten war er einfach unausstehlich und unheimlich, etwas womit er wunderbar leben konnte. "Nun denn. Ich werde hier noch kurz etwas Ordnung rein bringen, wenn es dich nicht stört und dich dann für heute in Ruhe lassen. Und nimm dir bitte für nächsten Samstag nichts vor, ja?" Severus grinste Dumbledore schief an: "Sehr komisch! Als ob ich jemals etwas vor gehabt hätte an einem Samstag!" "Nun, ich kann mich daran erinnern, daß du vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit öfter mal am Wochenende verschwunden warst, und zwar noch vor Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung!" Dumbledore lächelte ihn nun aufmunternd an. Damals hatte Severus eine etwas unglücklich verlaufene heimliche Beziehung mit einer Hexe in London geführt... Allerdings war Severus vor ihr geflüchtet, als sie die Beziehung zu etwas ernstem ausbauen wollte. Seitdem war er nie wieder in der Nocturngasse gewesen, wo sie arbeitete. Aber Hagrid war oft genug dort und konnte ihm die Dinge mitbringen, die er über Mrs. Soporific in Hogsmeade nicht bestellen konnte. Manchmal ließ sich Severus durch die Erinnerung an diese Geschichte etwas aufmuntern. Immerhin war es etwas, was er ganz allein geschafft hatte aufzubauen und leider auch abzubrechen, ohne daß Albus Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Doch heute seufzte Severus nur und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder den Hausaufgaben zu wand. Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um die Unordnung in einem Wirbel von blauen Funken zu beseitigen. Nach getaner Arbeit verabschiedete er sich von Severus, der nur kurz aufblickte und brummte. Der war gerade in einem Aufsatz von Hermine Granger versunken gewesen. Unglaublich, daß jemand so viel Wissen in so vielen Worten verpacken konnte, ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Gefühl für die Materie zu bekommen... Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und fragte sich, wie er das wieder benoten sollte: es war zwar alles richtig, aber selbst in dem mißlungenen Aufsatz von Neville Longbottom war mehr Verständnis zu spüren gewesen. Zwar hatte Neville nur seine Heidenangst vor den diversen Zutaten ausgedrückt, aber das war wenigstens etwas. Hermine hatte einfach nur stur aus den Lehrbüchern zusammen getragen. Entweder mußte er Neville's Aufsatz besser bewerten oder bei Hermine Punkte abziehen. Nur wofür? Ein Klopfen an seiner Bürotür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore irgendetwas vergessen, also antwortete Severus: "Ja, herein!" "Hallo Severus!" Das war nicht Albus Dumbledore! In der Tür stand Remus Lupin und lächelte leicht. Was wollte der denn jetzt hier? Hatte etwa irgendjemand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Nacht der offenen Tür" draußen angehängt, oder warum lief heute alles in seinem Kerker herum? "Und was treibt dich hierher...?" seufzte Severus und legte seine Feder beiseite. Unterhalten wäre eine gute Alternative zu seinem Granger - Dilemma, alles andere, was ihm sonst noch im Kopf rumspukte... Nun, er hatte Dumbledore vorhin durch die Blume versprochen, sich wieder zusammen zu reißen. Und das Versprechen wollte er nicht schon in der ersten Nacht wieder brechen. "Nun, wir hatten noch nicht so wirklich die Möglichkeit, uns zu unterhalten, seitdem ich wieder hier bin. Und da du anscheinend heute abend auch nichts besseres vor hast" er deutete grinsend auf den Stapel mit Hausaufgaben, "dachte ich, ich bringe eine Flasche Wein mit und schauen mal..." Unter seinem Umhang zog Remus eine Flasche Chianti hervor und zwei Gläser, die er auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte. Severus zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe: "Okay, wer hat dich geschickt? Dumbledore, Florence oder McGonagall?" "Keiner hat mich geschickt! Ich bin freiwillig hier! Wenn ich gehen soll, mußt du es nur sagen, ich trinke die Flasche auch allein!" "...und bettelst mich morgen um irgendwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen an. Diese Sorte kenne ich. Der Kater ist schon vorprogrammiert!" Remus wußte nicht, ob er lächeln oder sich beleidigt fühlen sollte. Gut, der Wein war nicht gerade vom Allerfeinsten, aber bis er sein erstes Gehalt bekäme, war er noch genauso pleite wie immer. "Was ist nun? Öffnest du die Flasche oder wartest du darauf, daß es Essig wird?" Severus rang sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln ab. Er war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, netter mit jemandem zu sprechen, als er für gewöhnlich vor sich hin moserte. Und Remus war schon immer etwas sensibler gewesen, er nahm sich Kritik sehr schnell zu Herzen.  
  
Einige Stunden später saßen zwei dunkle Gestalten in der Kälte am Seeufer und beobachteten den abnehmenden Mond. "Verfluchte kalte Kugel!" schrie Remus den Mond an. Der Wein tat bei ihm langsam seine Wirkung. "Davon, daß du rumschreist, wird es auch nicht besser. Und darin bin ich Experte, ich muß es wissen." Auch bei Severus wirkte der Wein. Allerdings wurde er im Gegensatz zu Remus nicht aggressiv, sondern eher ruhiger. Und trauriger. Bisher hatte noch keiner Florence oder Sirius erwähnt. Es war erstaunlich, daß die beiden überhaupt über irgendetwas anderes hatten reden können. Aber ihre Unterhaltung war irgendwann in Gang gekommen und Severus hatte die Enge seiner eigenen Räume nicht mehr ertragen. Normalerweise ging er in dieser Stimmung auf den Astronomieturm, aber dahin wollte er nicht mit Remus. Das war ein zu privater Platz. Also waren sie nach draußen gegangen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und sie würden unweigerlich über die beiden Personen sprechen, die ihnen noch am Nächsten standen. "Und was soll ich sonst tun? Mich meinem Schicksal ergeben und für den Rest meines Lebens still vor mich hin leiden?" Remus war stocksauer. Es war einfach nicht fair. Als Werwolf wurde er überall ausgegrenzt. Der Einzige, der es bisher längere Zeit mit ihm ausgehalten hatte, war Sirius gewesen, und von dessen ständiger Anwesenheit war er mittlerweile mehr als genervt. Remus' Wohnung war eigentlich schon für ihn selbst zu klein, aber diese Unterkunft auch noch mit dem riesigen Sirius - Hund zu teilen, war für ihn in den letzten zwei Jahren zu einer echten Belastungsprobe geworden. Die Unterkunft in Hogwarts war zwar um einiges größer, aber Sirius immer noch da. "Na, da fragst du ja echt den Richtigen!" Severus entkorkte mit seinem Zauberstab die mittlerweile dritte Flasche Wein der heutigen Nacht und registrierte nur am Rande, wie Remus bei seinen Worten zusammengezuckt war. "Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht..." "Vergiß es, Glas her!" Er schenkte nach und verkorkte die Flasche wieder. Er hatte die letzten beiden Flaschen aus den Tiefen seines Schreibtisches hervor gekramt... sie stammten noch aus der Zeit, als er mit Florence zusammen war. Es war guter Wein. Sonst wäre er schon längst zu Essig geworden. Und mittlerweile sicher auch schon etwas wert, immerhin lag das Kaufdatum ja schon etwas zurück. Das Klima im Kerker war wohl genau das richtige für Wein... Er hatte seit Florence' Verschwinden keinen Rotwein mehr getrunken. Doch heute wollte er endlich alles los werden. Und die Weinflaschen gehörten mit zu seinen Erinnerungen. Warum sie also nicht zusammen mit dem Werwolf, der ihm um ein Haar den Kopf abgerissen hatte, vernichten? Einen Kater hatten eh beide zu erwarten... Beide schwiegen eine Weile. Dann brach Remus die Stille: "Ist doch seltsam... Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich mich jemals ausgerechnet mit dir betrinken würde... und dann noch in unserer alten Schule..." "Shit happens." Remus starrte Severus entgeistert an. Er hätte alles mögliche erwartet, nur nicht diesen Muggelspruch: "Wie bitte?" "Ich wollte damit ausdrücken, daß seltsame Dinge einfach passieren und es keine Erklärung dafür gibt, außer durch die Präsenz einer äußerst rachsüchtigen Schicksalsgöttin, die sich einen Spaß daraus macht, die Würmer, die sich Menschheit nennt, zu quälen." "Das war jetzt sehr schön gesagt... wirklich!" Beide Männer schauten sich an und fingen laut an zu Lachen. 


	19. Wahrheit Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19 - Kälte von Molly  
  
"Grmmpf..." Irgendetwas zerrte an der Bettdecke, die Remus Lupin aber verkrampft festhielt. "Laß das..." Das Zerren an der Bettdecke hörte auf und Remus drehte sich mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen noch einmal auf die andere Seite. "Wuff!" "Schnauze." "Winsel..." "Och, such dir `n anderes Herrchen, wenn's dir bei mir nicht passt, klar....?" Remus' großer Zeh wurde plötzlich verdächtig naß und es waren eindeutig Schleckgeräusche zu hören. Nun war er wirklich wach und setzte sich urplötzlich im Bett auf: "Sirius, verflucht, du bist doch kein echter Hund! Hör sofort auf damit! ...oh, mein Schädel...." Er ließ sich wieder zurück in die Federn sinken. "Hey, es ist schon mittag! Vielleicht kannst du noch nichts essen, nachdem du ja erst heute morgen völlig betrunken hier rein gepoltert bist, aber ich habe Hunger! Also beweg dich, dein Hund muß gefüttert werden!" Sirius Black hatte wieder seine Menschengestalt angenommen und rüttelte an Remus herum, der sich ein Kopfkissen auf das Gesicht gelegt hatte. "Verschwinde, laß dich von Harry füttern... oder Hagrid... und gib mir bitte mal meinen Umhang, ja? Der müßte irgendwo da vorn liegen..." kam es gedämpft unter dem Kissen hervor. Sirius folgte mit den Blicken der wagen Handbewegung seines verkaterten Freundes, die mehr oder weniger das gesamte Zimmer umfaßte. In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein schwarzes Stoffbündel und Sirius hob es auf. "War wohl `ne harte Nacht, wie? Flo kann man wohl nicht so einfach unter den Tisch saufen...!" spöttelte er und reichte Remus seinen Umhang. "Wer spricht hier von Flo? Ich hatte einen härteren Gegner... hoffentlich leidet er genauso wie ich..." Remus kramte blind in dem Umhang, bis er das kleine Fläschchen fand, das Severus ihm zu Beginn des Besäufnis gegeben hatte. "Wolltest du nicht zu Flo gestern Abend?" fragte Sirius und wurde langsam neugierig. "Unter anderem..." Remus leerte das Fläschchen in einem Zug: die Flüssigkeit war angenehm kühl und schmeckte nach Minze. Das Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen hörte sofort auf und auch das leere Gefühl im Magen. Bis auf den Schlafmangel fühlte er sich fast völlig wiederhergestellt. "Also, erzählst du mir freiwillig, wo du gestern warst, oder muß ich mir deine Zehen wieder vornehmen?" Remus rappelte sich hoch und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. "Untersteh dich! Ich wollte ja zu Flo, aber die arbeitet für gewöhnlich am Wochenende mit Severus unten im Labor, hatte Dumbledore mir mal erzählt. Also ging ich runter in die Kerker, aber im Labor war keiner." "Ja, und dann?" fragte Sirius weiter und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Dann bin ich zu Severus ins Büro gegangen und da er auch nichts weiter zu tun hatte, haben wir halt den Wein zusammen vernichtet." Remus ahnte schon, daß Sirius das nicht so gut aufnehmen würde. "Bitte? Du hast dich mit Snape und einer Flasche Wein besoffen?" Sirius Stimme überschlug sich fast. "Nicht ganz. Mit Severus und ...äh, ich glaube insgesamt vier Flaschen Wein!" "Okay, ich verstehe... Ich werde versuchen, bei Harry unter zu kommen..." Sirius stand vom Bett auf und machte Anstalten, sich wieder zu verwandeln. "Hey, jetzt warte mal, ja? Wir haben uns gestern ganz vernünftig unterhalten. Er ist nicht unbedingt gerade ein Herzchen, aber es gibt keinen Grund für dich, jetzt noch so überzureagieren, klar? Wir sind alle hier, um gemeinsam zu arbeiten und nicht, um uns gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen!" Sirius schnaubte, verwandelte sich vorläufig aber noch nicht in einen Hund zurück. "Wir waren früher alle nicht besonders nett zueinander und er hat wirklich allen Grund, auf dich wütend zu sein. Immerhin hätte ich ihn ja fast zerfetzt, was deine Schuld gewesen wäre. Und was die Sache mit Flo angeht: es ist nun einmal so und nicht anders gekommen und Schluß damit! Wenn du heute noch etwas von ihr willst, bemühe dich um sie. Severus hat das aufgegeben. Sie will nichts von ihm und er hat das eingesehen. Ihr müßt euch ja nicht unbedingt gleich anfreunden, aber es wäre nett, wenn ihr euch wieder so 'normal' wie in den letzten zwei Jahren verhalten könntet! Alle beide!" Remus war mittlerweile fast angezogen und suchte nur noch nach seinen Schuhen. "Soll das heißen, er hätte es doch wieder probiert?" Sirius immer noch wütend und gleichzeitig verwirrt, was seinen Freund anging. War das etwa eine Spionagefeldzug von Remus gewesen heute Nacht? "Ja. Aber das hat mir Flo erzählt. Er selbst schweigt dazu auch im betrunkensten Zustand. Verflucht, wo sind meine Schuhe?" "Die liegen direkt hinter der Tür. Du wolltest mich wohl nicht wecken und hast sie ausgezogen, als du drin warst und bist auf Socken durch das Zimmer gepoltert!" Remus hörte auf, unter dem Bett zu suchen und erspähte seine Schuhe tatsächlich in der Nähe der Tür. "Oh, ich wußte gar nicht, daß ich so ein grundhöflicher Mensch bin... Außerdem poltere ich nicht!" "Nein, du reißt nur den Kerzenleuchter um, der mich fast erschlagen hat und stolperst über Sessel, aber du polterst nicht. Ganz und gar nicht." Sirius grinste fies und setzte noch einen oben drauf: "Selbst wenn du auf Hagrid's Blutpferd hier herein geritten wärst, hättest du nicht so viel Lärm machen können..." "Irre ich mich, oder höre ich da einen gewissen spöttischen Unterton heraus? Hoffentlich brauche ich bei dir nicht auch zweieinhalb Flaschen Wein, um den auszulöschen!" Mit Genuß nahm Remus Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck war. Verglichen zu werden mit dem guten Severus war nicht nur nicht nett, sondern schon eine offene Kampfansage für seinen Freund. "Laß gut sein, war nur ein Scherz..." Remus hatte inzwischen seine Schuhe angezogen. "Ich glaube, es wird langsam mal wieder Zeit für eine grundlegende Diskussion über unsere Wohngemeinschaft...""ließ sich Sirius vernehmen und verwandelte sich in "Schnuffel". "Wohngemeinschaft? Spinnst du? Du bist vor zwei Jahren bei mir eingefallen, frißt mir die Haare vom Kopf und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob ich in der nächsten Zeit mal Damenbesuch haben könnte über Nacht!" entrüstete sich Remus, "Und hör auf zu grinsen, ich sehe ganz genau, daß du das tust, ob Hund oder nicht! Wohngemeinschaft... so was aber auch! Und daß ich keinen Besuch in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte, heißt ja nicht automatisch, daß es sich nicht ändern könnte in der nächsten Zeit!" Er öffnete die Zimmertür und rief dem bereits durch den Korridor laufendem Hund hinterher: "Du willst eine Wohngemeinschaft? Dann zahl auch Miete!"  
  
Severus erschien auch erst zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle und stellte erleichtert fest, daß Florence diese Mahlzeit wohl ausfallen ließ. Er hatte nicht im Labor nachgesehen und er würde es heute auch nicht mehr tun. Er war heute Nacht nicht weit davon entfernt gewesen, Remus sein Herz auszuschütten. Und er war dankbar für seine Selbstkontrolle. Remus hatte in seiner ruhigen und vor allem beruhigenden Art etwas an sich, was innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einem starken Vertrauensverhältnis führte. Aber Severus hatte nur selten in den letzten Jahren Albus Dumbledore etwas von seinem Seelenleben berichtet, und der war der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, dem Severus wirklich vertraute. Und selbst dieses Vertrauen war brüchig. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und nickte den Slytherins kurz zu, bevor er das Lächeln im Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore registrierte. "Was ist? Habe ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?" fauchte er leise zum Direktor. "Ja! Einen dicken fetten Kater! Du mußt noch ein bißchen an der Rezeptur deiner Mischung arbeiten! Nur weil du dich besser fühlst heißt das noch nicht, daß du auch besser aussiehst!" Es war ein Schuß ins Blaue: Severus sah immer so aus, als wäre er gerade erst von den Toten wiederauferstanden. Blaß, abgezehrt und meistens tiefe Augenringe waren Severus' Markenzeichen. "Hallo!" Remus setzte sich zwischen die beiden und der Hund knurrte Severus kurz an, bevor er sich seinem Freßnapf zuwandte. Das war die mittlerweile seine übliche Begrüßung. Ein Blick in das Gesicht von Remus und Severus war klar, daß Albus ihn nur hatte reizen wollen. Remus sah völlig normal aus, also tat er es auch. Er warf seinem väterlichen Freund einen seiner Lieblingsblicke zu und deutete dann Remus gegenüber ein Lächeln an. "Wo ist Flo?" fragte Remus an Dumbledore gewandt und tat sich Roastbeef auf. "In ihrem Zimmer, soweit ich weiß. Sie hat es in der Nacht zu einem Labor umgebaut, fürchte ich." Nun verschoß Albus einen vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Severus, dessen Ohren daraufhin anfingen, zu glühen, was aber niemand unter seinen Haaren bemerken konnte. Sirius hörte auf zu fressen und legte den Kopf schief. Gestern Abend mußte mehr passiert sein, als er geahnt hatte. Krampfartig zuckte Severus zusammen: das Mal auf seinem Arm brannte wie Feuer! Eine Einladung von Voldemort! Wunderbar. Immer kam alles zusammen. Er entschuldigte sich und rannte fast in seine Räume, um den Besen zu holen. Er war in der letzten Zeit wieder häufiger gerufen worden, aber meist erst spät in der Nacht. Eine Einladung am hellichten Tag war ungewöhnlich und eine Einladung zum Kaffeetrinken würde es sicher nicht sein. Es war besser, sich so schnell wie möglich außerhalb der Bannmauern zu begeben.  
  
Albus Dumbledore wartete immer noch auf Severus' Rückkehr. Es war mittlerweile Mitternacht durch. Solang war sein Schützling schon seit Monaten nicht mehr beim Dunklen Lord geblieben. Dumbledore witterte Ärger. Minerva McGonagall war vor zwei Stunden gegangen. Angeblich wollte sie ihm nur etwas Gesellschaft leisten, doch die meiste Zeit hatten sie nur stumm in ihren Teetassen gerührt und gelegentlich zur Uhr auf dem Kaminsims in seinem Büro geschaut. Er hatte die besorgte Lehrerin schließlich in ihre eigenen Räume geschickt. Er konnte ihr nichts aufmunterndes sagen. Nicht heute. Seine eigene Sorge war schon kaum erträglich. Vieles erinnerte an den Sommer. Was, wenn Voldemort Severus diesmal tötete? So vieles hing von ihm ab. Er war wichtig, ob er nun der Dunkle aus der Prophezeiung war oder nicht. Und er war ein Freund. Schwierig zu handeln, aber ein Freund. Wie ein Sohn....  
  
Alle Last war von ihm gefallen. Er fühlte sich so leicht. Er wußte, was er zu tun hatte. Wenn nur nicht dieses Gemurmel im Hinterkopf wäre. Diesmal würde er alles richtig machen, ohne Frage.  
  
Florence rümpfte die Nase. Sie kam einfach nicht voran. Ihre neueste Kreation blubberte in dem Kessel vor sich hin und gelbe Nebelschwaden durchzogen ihr Büro. ER hätte garantiert gewußt, was sie nun noch probieren könnten. Nur war ER auch ein dämlicher Sturkopf. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. "Wer ist da?" "Wir sind's! Remus und... Schnuffel!" "Kommt rein!" Florence ließ das Pergament mit Severus' Handschrift sinken und wischte sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus den Augen. "Hey, die Frisur steht dir eindeutig besser als dieser komische Knoten!" begrüßte Remus sie, aber sein Lächeln hatte etwas gezwungenes an sich. "Der komische Knoten sollte eigentlich dem von McGonagall ähneln... Wer hat schon Respekt vor einer Lehrerin, die einen Zopf wie ein kleines Mädchen trägt?" Florence umrundete den großen Tisch, den sie sich hatte bringen lassen, um ihre Laboreinrichtung aufzubauen. "Sie haben Respekt vor dir. Einige halten dich anscheinend sogar für eine etwas nettere Ausgabe von unserem 'Freund' aus den Kerkern..." sagte Sirius und richtete sich auf. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten ihm in der letzten Woche vieles von ihr erzählt... Angefangen von ihrem unvergeßlich fulminanten Auftritt zu Beginn des Schuljahres (der selbst den unheimlichen Einzug in Hogwarts vor drei Jahren von Mad-Eye Moody übertraf) bis hin zu der Tatsache, daß sie es geschafft hatte, aus der laufenden Katastrophe Neville Longbottom einen halbwegs sicheren Flieger zu machen. "Möchtet ihr ein Glas Wein? Ich kann heute keinen Tee mehr sehen!" "Nein!" schrie Remus fast, um dann in gefaßterem Ton zuzusetzen: "Ich meine, ich hätte lieber etwas Tee... Wein kann ich im Moment nicht mehr sehen..." "Woran das wohl wieder liegt?" spöttelte Sirius und alle drei gingen hinüber zur Sitzgruppe am Kamin. "Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Florence und goß Sirius ein Glas Rotwein ein. Dieselbe Sorte, wie Remus sie letzte Nacht zur Genüge genossen hatte. Der Trank von Severus ließ langsam nach und die Nachwehen eines zünftigen Katers waren langsam aber sicher deutlich zu spüren. "Halb eins. Und damit sind wir auch bei unserem Problem!" Remus goß sich Sahne in den Tee und beobachtete die Wolken, die sich in der braunen Flüssigkeit von unten nach oben ausbreiteten. Kein Vergleich zu Milch! "Wieso schleicht ihr so spät noch durch die Gegend und welches Problem?" fragte Florence und lehnte sich an ihrem Glas nippend in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sirius räusperte sich und kam Remus zuvor: "Snape. Er ist das Problem. Seltsamerweise ausgerechnet durch seine Abwesenheit, was für eine Ironie!" In Florence schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken: was hatte der Dummkopf nun wieder angestellt? "Er ist zu Voldemort gerufen worden." erklärte Remus, "Heut mittag schon. Und seitdem ist er nicht zurückgekehrt. McGonagall war vor circa zwei Stunden bei uns und sie war sehr besorgt. Das letzte Mal, daß er solang bei Voldemort war, ist er halbtot zurück gekommen und wollte sich den Rest in seinem Quartier geben. Dumbledore geht fast ein vor Sorge." Blitzschnell und erstaunlich kühl überlegte Florence Alternativen für ihren Plan, wenn Severus tot war. Jahrelanges Training hatte ihr diese unmenschliche Gabe verliehen, in schwierigen Situationen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Unmenschlich. Sie, die sie sonst nur ein kaum kontrollierbares Bündel an Emotionen war, nun nur logisch denkend. Ihr Plan war nichts anderes als eine Art Zaubertrank: verschiedene Zutaten, die miteinander reagierten um zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis zu kommen. Severus war eine Hauptzutat. Konnte sie ihn ersetzen? "Flo?" fragte Sirius, der den Blick seiner alten Freundin nicht deuten konnte. "Ich überlege. Was ist mit Peter? Könnten wir ihn überzeugen, die Seiten zu wechseln?" "Was? An etwas anderes denkst du nicht?" Remus war schockiert und hätte fast seine Tasse fallen lassen. Sirius war nicht weniger schockiert. Allerdings machte sich in seinem Magen ein angenehm warmes Gefühl breit. Offensichtlich war Florence von ihrem Severus --Wahn befreit! "Wenn Severus nicht mehr zurückkommt, müssen wir uns schleunigst eine andere Lösung überlegen, wie wir Voldemort besiegen. Er war einer der Hauptakteure in unserem Plan. In sechs Tagen müssen wir dem Orden einen wasserdichten Plan vorlegen. Also, was ist mit Peter Pettigrew? Haben wir eine Möglichkeit, an ihn ranzukommen?" fuhr Florence ungerührt fort. "Ich glaube einfach nicht, was ich hier höre! Florence, wir sprechen von Severus! Er ist ein Mensch! Dein Freund! Er ist nicht nur ein Teil irgendeines Planes! Ich mache mir Sorgen um IHN, nicht um unseren Plan! Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?" Remus war aufgesprungen und seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte von leichenblaß zu zornesrot gewechselt. "Du sprichst von ihm, als ob er schon tot wäre und es dir nichts ausmachen würde! Ich frage dich noch einmal: was ist mit dir geschehen? Hast du etwa jedes menschliche Gefühl verloren?" Florence blickte ihn erstaunt an. "Ja, Remus, ich habe vieles verloren in den letzten Jahren. Und etwas sehr wertvolles gewonnen: die Fähigkeit, klar zu denken! Wenn wir nur rumsitzen und uns Sorgen machen, haben wir schon so gut wie verloren! Severus wäre ein Verlust, ein großer sogar. Aber niemand ist unersetzlich. Auch Severus nicht, hoffe ich." Remus riss die Augen auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Sie hatte natürlich recht, aber gerade von ihr hatte er diese Reaktion nicht erwartet. "Hoffst du? Ist das alles?" "Remus, setz dich hin. Ich kann mir im Moment keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Ich bin zugegeben wütend auf ihn und wenn ihm wirklich etwas zugestoßen ist, werde ich wahrscheinlich in Tränen zerfließen, aber noch wissen wir nichts genaues. Es kann gut sein, daß er morgen beim Frühstück mit einem dicken Schädel und dem üblichen süffisanten Grinsen dasitzt. Vielleicht feiern er und seine Todesserfreunde ja noch eine wilde Party und jede Sorge ist unbegründet!" erklärte Florence bestimmt und sah aus wie eine wirkliche Aurorin: ernst, kalt und fest. Sie war nicht die Florence, die alle in Erinnerung hatten. Sie war nun Florence Farstalker, die Todesserjägerin. "Du mußt wissen, daß Remus sich letzte Nacht mit ihm angefreundet hat. Er ist etwas empfindlich, was Severus angeht!" Sirius war nicht weniger erstaunt als Remus über die Verwandlung, die sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden mit ihrer alten Freundin ereignet hatte, aber er war nicht so betroffen wie Remus von dem Verschwinden des Zaubertranklehrers. Das Gesicht der Halbelfe wirkte nun viel älter und abgehärmter, als sonst. Die Sorgen der letzten Jahre hatten sich auch in ihr Gesicht eingebrannt, aber sie trug nun nicht mehr die Maske, die sie sonst für gewöhnlich aufgesetzt hatte. Auch Florence war mit den Nerven am Ende. "Remus, setz dich, habe ich gesagt! Gefühle, welcher Natur auch immer spielen jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Wir haben Wichtiges vor. Ich überlege nur eventuell notwendige Alternativen. Und ihr solltet mir helfen, damit wir Dumbledore morgen früh eine Sorge mehr abnehmen können. Er wird im schlimmsten Fall am betroffensten von allen hier sein. Immerhin hat er die letzten 15 Jahre jeden Tag mit Severus zu tun gehabt!" Remus Lupin setzt sich wie in Trance zurück in den Sessel. Er konnte einfach immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade vor sich ging. Nur mit halbem Ohr verfolgte er Florence' Alternativüberlegungen und so entging ihm, wie auch Sirius immer stiller wurde. Eine Stunde später verließen Remus und der Sirius - Hund das Quartier von Florence. Beide waren in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert worden. "Wollen wir noch zu Albus gehen?" fragte Remus und der Hund wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Zielstrebig machten sie sich auf in das Büro des Direktors.  
  
"Nein, Severus ist noch nicht zurück. Ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, mir sofort Bescheid zu geben, falls er sich gleich in seine Räume verdrücken sollte." Dumbledore saß im Kerzenschein hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wirkte unglaublich alt. Remus schwieg, während Sirius kurz ihre Unterhaltung mit Florence wiedergab. "Genau das hatte ich befürchtet! Oh, ich alter Narr!" seufzte Dumbledore und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, nachdem Sirius geendet hatte, "Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß sie zu Grunde geht! Und ich habe sie weggeschickt! Sie hätte hier bleiben müssen! Keinen Tag hätte sie von Hogwarts weg gedurft! Ich und meine dummen Pläne!" "Albus? Wovon sprichst du?" schaltete sich Remus nun in die Selbstanklage des alten Mannes ein. "Versteht ihr denn nicht? Das einzige, was Voldemort vernichten kann, ist Liebe! Lily hatte ihn schon fast getötet durch ihr Opfer, er konnte Harry nicht berühren! Bis zu seiner Wiederauferstehung! Nun kann ihm die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Sohn nichts mehr anhaben, sie ist Teil von ihm geworden! Aber es gibt eine Form der Liebe, die Voldemort nie kennengelernt hat. Und diese Liebe ist verloren... Durch meine Schuld! Weil ich es für besser hielt, die beiden zu trennen! Beide haben gelitten und statt sich wiederzufinden, haben sie sich nur noch mehr entzweit!" Sirius und Remus schauten sich verwirrt an, schwiegen aber. "Die beiden waren nie für einander geschaffen. Die ganze Zeit über war ihre Beziehung ein Kampf, miteinander und gegeneinander. Und das war die Kraft, die Voldemort hätte vernichten können! So uneins wie sie waren, soviel Macht entstand aus ihrer Verbissenheit... gegen jede Chance zu bestehen... alles verloren... Severus läuft vor lauter Wut und Enttäuschung wahrscheinlich über und Florence hat sich hinter ihren Mauern aus Eis eingeschlossen! Das war das einzige, was die beiden die letzten Jahre hat überleben lassen: Wut und eine dicke Fassade! Ich elender Hornochse!" Ein Poltern an der Scheibe ließ die drei im Büro zusammenfahren. Jemand versuchte, in das Zimmer zu gelangen, von außen! Albus Dumbledore sprang augenblicklich auf und öffnete die großen Fenster. Herein geschwebt kam Severus Snape, mißmutig und müde. "Entschuldigung, ich sah noch Licht..." brummte er und wandte sich dem Kaminfeuer zu. "Was ist passiert, warum hat das heute solang gedauert?" fragte Dumbledore und verschloß die Fenster wieder, denn draußen war es eiskalt. "Nichts besonders. Nur wieder eine seiner Launen. Ihm war wohl langweilig. Es ist schon lang nichts mehr passiert. Und ein Haus in Nottingham ist in Rauch aufgegangen. Das der Wictims, um genau zu sein. Es tut mir leid, ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, irgendjemanden zu warnen. Ich will ins Bett, ich habe morgen früh Unterricht!" Severus nahm seinen Besen, den er kurz neben dem Kamin abgestellt hatte, um sich während seiner Erklärung die Hände zu wärmen, wieder auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht beunruhigt." Nachdem Severus gegangen war, saßen Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus wie vom Donner gerührt da. Sirius fand als erster seine Sprache wieder: "Albus, ich glaube, da stimmt was nicht! Oder benimmt er sich immer so, wenn er von den Treffen wiederkommt?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen immer noch die Tür gerichtet, die Severus leise hinter sich zugezogen hatte. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen... Wenn er etwas nicht verhindern konnte ist er meistens so verschlossen anschließend. Er gibt sich immer selbst die Schuld, aber..." "Was, aber? Ist er heute anders als sonst?" fragte Remus. "Ich weiß es nicht... Er ist unberechenbar, schon immer gewesen... Ich werde Moody nach der Angelegenheit in Nottingham fragen, vielleicht erklärt uns das etwas... Meine Güte, die Wictims... sie haben nie irgendetwas getan, haben sich immer aus allem rausgehalten, schon damals! Hoffentlich ist das nicht der Beginn einer neuen Mordserie Voldemorts: wer nicht für ihn ist, ist gegen ihn..."  
  
"Madam Farstalker, Mam?" fragte eine piepsige Stimme in der Dunkelheit. "Ja, Pratty, was gibt es?" "Er ist zurück, Mam! Er sieht nicht gut aus..." antwortete die Hauselfe. "Ist er verletzt?" "Nich äußerlich, Mam.... Nur so kalt und leer, Mam.... Gar nich gut, Mam" Florence entzündete durch einen Handwink einige Kerzen und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Die Hauselfe Pratty saß am Fußende und ihre riesigen Augen schimmerten feucht im flackernden Lichtschein. "Wie kalt?" "Sehr, Mam! Wie Eis, Mam...." Pratty schüttelte den Kopf. "Sollen wir's Dumbledore sagen, Mam?" "Nein, Pratty! Ihr behaltet das für euch! Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Direktor Dumbledore hat genug Sorgen!" Florence stand auf und warf sich ihren Umhang über, bevor sie in ihre Stiefel schlüpfte. "Mam will doch nich etwa raus, nein, Mam?" piepste Pratty. "Doch, ich muß! Sind die Zentauren noch an der gleichen Lichtung?" "Ja, Mam, wie immer, Mam... Aber Mam darf nich gehen, wenn er so ist!" protestierte die Hauselfe und machte Anstalten, Florence den Weg zur Tür zu versperren. "Laß das meine Sorge sein, ich weiß, was ich tue. Ich brauche Rat und den so schnell wie möglich! Es wird mir heute nichts geschehen, aber je länger ich warte, desto gefährlicher wird es. Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe. Ich bin bald wieder zurück und werde euch dann in der Küche besuchen. Bis dahin werdet ihr mir ein Auge auf alle hier haben, verstanden?" "Ja, Mam..." heulte Pratty und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, um über irgendwelche Geheimgänge, die nur den Hauselfen bekannt waren, wieder in die Küche zurückzukehren.  
  
Die Stimmen in seinem Hinterkopf wurden stiller. Er fühlte sich nun noch leichter. Unbeschwert. Ohne Angst. Er hatte zu warten. Nicht lang. Bald wäre es soweit...  
  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei gellte durch den Bereich der Slytherins und Draco Malfoy sprang schleunigst aus dem Bett. 'Nicht schon wieder!' dachte er, griff sich seinen Morgenmantel und lief in den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler. Dort waren alle Lichter an und die verschlafenen Jungen starrten entsetzt Kevin Rabanus an, der sich immer noch schreiend in Krämpfen wand. "Kevin, verflucht, wach auf!" Draco versuchte, daß verkrampfte Bündel umzudrehen, damit er ihm direkt ins Gesicht schauen konnte. "ER IST HIER!" brüllte Kevin und seine angstgeweiteten Augen starrten ins Nichts. "Kevin, niemand ist hier! Ich bin hier! Sonst niemand!" schrie Draco nun den kleinen Jungen an und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Solche Anfälle hatte Kevin Rabanus in den letzten Wochen öfter gehabt und meistens brachte ihn eine Ohrfeige wieder zurück aus seiner Trance. So laut hatte der Kleine aber noch nie gebrüllt. Draco war in Panik: er hatte Professor Snape versprochen, sich um Kevin zu kümmern, aber die Anfälle wurden immer schlimmer. Was, wenn er versagte? Was, wenn Kevin irgendwann völlig durchdrehte? Draco hatte seinem Hauslehrer bisher nur Andeutungen über Kevin's Alpträume gemacht, nicht aber zugegeben, daß der Erstklässler alle paar Nächte das ganze Haus zusammenbrüllte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß sich die Krämpfe lösten und der kleine Junge bald schluchzend in seinem Arm lag. "Ist schon gut, Kevin. Ich bin hier... Alles ist in Ordnung... Keiner wird dir etwas tun..." Die anderen Erstklässler schnaubten und legten sich wieder hin. Sie konnten noch einige Stunden schlafen, wenn Kevin nicht wieder einen seiner Alpträume bekäme. "Möchtest du einen Schluck Wasser? Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist, glaube ich, sogar noch etwas Kürbissaft..." fragte Draco und wischte die Tränen aus dem verheulten Gesicht vor sich. "Saft..." flüsterte Kevin rauh und leise.  
  
"Tochter der Geliebten, was führt dich zu uns?" fragte Ronan und schritt aus dem Schatten. "Das weißt du sehr genau, mein Freund." Florence stand eingewickelt in ihrem Umhang auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Derselben Lichtung, auf der sie damals zuerst mit Frowin, Ronan's Vater gesprochen hatte. "Ja, es ist soweit, Frau zwischen den Welten. Der Kampf wird bald beginnen!" donnernd setzten die Hufe des Zentauren auf dem hartgefrorenen Waldboden auf, während er auf die stolze Gestalt zuschritt. "Wann?" "Wenn der Vertraute am Stärksten und die Unheilsbringerin am Schwächsten ist." "Was ist mit dem Verräter?" "Es liegt in deiner Hand... Die Sterne sind sich uneins. Er braucht das Symbol, das du trägst!" Der Zentaur stand nun direkt vor ihr, sie konnte seinen Atem riechen. Sie wickelte sich noch fester in ihren Umhang. "Ich danke dir. Aber das Symbol ist wertlos." "Es liegt in deiner Hand... auch sein Tod, Jägerin in der Ferne." Florence senkte den Kopf. Zu vieles war geschehen. Sie konnte ihrem Onkel nicht von heut Nacht berichten. Er würde sonst versuchen, sich wieder einzumischen. Ronan hatte recht: es lag einzig und allein in ihrer Hand, was geschehen würde. 


	20. Wahrheit Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20 - Der Fluchsturm von Molly  
  
"Es sind Muggel, Albus! Und niemand hat sich an ihren Gedächtnissen zu schaffen gemacht!" Alastor Moody's Kopf saß wie ein riesiges Drachenei in den Flammen des Kaminfeuers in Direktor Dumbledore's Büro. "Woher sollten Muggel sonst die Beschreibung von ihm haben? Er war es, und er war es allein. Er hat die Wictims getötet. Er hat das Dunkle Mal beschworen, nachdem er das Haus in die Luft gejagt hatte... Es war keiner bei ihm... Er hätte es verhindern können..." "Genug jetzt, Alastor! Ich denke, er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben! Und ich werde sie herausfinden! Es gab eine Zeit, in der Severus Snape Unschuldige zum Spaß tötete, aber die sind schon lang vorbei! So ist er heute nicht mehr!" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Alastor Moody ihm berichtet hatte von der Nacht in Nottingham. Ein Muggelpärchen hatte sich im Park gegenüber des Hauses der Wictims versteckt gehabt, als sie Schreie hörten. Jemand, der genau wie Severus Snape aussah soll aus dem Haus gekommen sein und anschließend sei es explodiert. Und dann erschien ein grün leuchtender Totenschädel aus Funken am Nachthimmel, aus dessen Mundhöhle sich eine Schlange wand. Wären es Zauberer gewesen, die diese Szene beobachtet hätten, so hätte Albus annehmen können, daß es sich um eine Verschwörung handelte gegen Severus, aber so... "Na, die Gründe würde ich aber zu gern auch erfahren, alter Freund! Du hast eine Schlange an deinem Busen genährt und willst es nun nicht zugeben! Er hat dich getäuscht, die ganzen Jahre! Wer weiß, was er Voldemort alles ausgeplaudert hat!" Moody war wütend und enttäuscht. Albus mußte nun doch einsehen, daß es ein Fehler gewesen war, Snape zu vertrauen, oder etwa nicht? "Ich werde sie in Erfahrung bringen! Wir sehen uns am Samstag hier, unverändert. Sag den anderen bitte nichts von der Beschreibung der Zeugen, ich will einen offenen Eklat vermeiden, so weit es geht." Moody seufzte und Sekunden später brannte das Kaminfeuer normal weiter, ohne Abbild des narbenzerfurchten Gesichtes des ehemaligen Aurors. Albus Dumbledore saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte weiterhin in die Flammen. Er fühlte sich alt, leer und verbraucht. Seit über einer Woche schien alles aus den Fugen zu geraten: erst Litigant's Anschlag auf Florence, dann sein unglückseliger Tod, der Streit zwischen Florence und Severus, ihre Eiseskälte, die Sorge um Severus und nun auch noch das... War Severus, so wütend und enttäuscht wie er war, wieder zum Feind übergelaufen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein... weil es einfach nicht sein durfte! Nicht Severus...  
  
Severus hatte noch den ganzen Tag kein Wort mit Florence oder Remus gewechselt. Selbst den Sirius - Hund ignorierte er völlig. In sich verschlossen hatte er nur schweigend am Frühstück und dem Mittagessen teilgenommen, um gleich darauf wieder in die Kerker zurückzukehren. Nach dem Abendessen folgte Remus Lupin dem Zaubertranklehrer: "Severus, warte!" Severus hielt auf der Treppe zu seinem Büro hinunter an und drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um. "Oh, Professor Lupin! Ich habe keine Zeit für ein Schwätzchen, ich muß heute noch arbeiten." "Bitte? Nun, ich dachte, du wolltest eventuell etwas über gestern erzählen, wir haben uns..." weiter kam Remus nicht, den Severus fiel ihm ins Wort: "Ich sagte doch, Professor Lupin, ich habe keine Zeit! Mittwoch ist wieder Lehrerkonferenz, vielleicht haben wir dann die Gelegenheit, uns auszutauschen! Einen schönen Abend noch!" Severus drehte sich um und ging weiter die Treppe hinunter, während Remus ungläubig hinter ihm her starrte: Professor Lupin? Lehrerkonferenz? Einen schönen Abend noch? War Severus nun völlig durchgedreht? Was immer auch gestern passiert war, es mußte schlimmer gewesen sein, als sie befürchtet hatten. Kopfschüttelnd ging er die Treppe wieder hinauf und erschrak, als er die Person am Treppenabsatz bemerkte. "Es hat keinen Sinn, mit ihm zu reden, Remus! Er wird dir nicht sagen, was passiert ist." "Weißt du mehr als ich, Flo?" "Ja. Leider. Und ich kann dir ebenfalls nichts darüber erzählen, so leid es mir tut. Es wird sich in den nächsten Tagen zeigen, ob wir bereit dafür sind oder nicht." Sie schluckte schwer und hakte sich bei Remus unter. "Schnuffel wartet vor meinem Büro auf uns. Ich dachte, es wäre mal wieder an der Zeit, ein bißchen Karten zu spielen miteinander. Das haben wir schon ewig nicht mehr getan...!" Remus Lupin blickte noch einmal zurück in Richtung Kerker, doch Severus schien seine Meinung nicht geändert zu haben. Ein paar Slytherins rannten an ihnen vorbei in Richtung ihrer Unterkünfte und lachten dabei. Es waren Erstklässler. Darunter auch ein besonders kleiner Junge, der Mühe hatte, mit den anderen Schritt zu halten.  
  
"Setzen. Sofort!" Professor Snape war noch nie ein Freund der vielen Worte gewesen, aber heute bellte er besonders knappe Befehle. "Heute werden Sie ein Schlafgift herstellen. Der Basistrank besteht aus Eisenhut und giftigem Fegekraut, sowie Weißwurzel. Die genaue Zusammensetzung habe ich Ihnen bereits an die Tafel geschrieben. Die restlichen Zutaten werden Sie zusammen mit Ihren Partnern selbst erarbeiten. Der Giftschrank ist offen." "Holla! Wieder ausgesprochen gute Laune heute..." flüsterte Harry Ron und Hermine zu und beide nickten. Neville Longbottom zitterte so dermaßen, daß ihm die Weißwurzel in einem Stück in den Kessel plumpste, anstatt nur einige geraspelte Stücke. Doch Snape schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen. Er hatte sich auf sein Lehrerpult aufgestützt und las irgendetwas. "Ob ich den Trank noch benutzen kann?" wisperte Neville zu Hermine herüber und die zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht schon... Wenn du jetzt den Kessel auskippst, bekommt Snape in jedem Fall mit, daß etwas schiefgelaufen ist... Probier es!" "Okay..." sagte Neville und versuchte, die Wurzel wieder aus dem Kessel zu fischen, was sich ziemlich schwierig gestaltete, da sie, in Kontakt mit dem heißen Wasser geraten, unglaublich glitschig wurde. Draco Malfoy verschluckte sich fast vor Schreck, als ein schleimiges Etwas aus der letzten Reihe geschossen kam und direkt auf seinen Aufzeichnungen nieder klatschte. "Was zur Hölle...?" er drehte sich um und erblickte einen puterroten erschrockenen Neville sowie etliche andere Gryffindors, die vor Lachen kaum an sich halten konnten. Lavender Brown lachte nicht. Sie löste sich aus der Gruppe und schnappte sich mit einem Papiertaschentuch die Glitschwurzel von Draco's Unterlagen. "Entschuldige. Es war ein Versehen, kein Angriff! Mach bitte keinen Wirbel drum." sagte sie an Draco gewandt und legte die Überreste samt Taschentuch auf Neville's Tisch. Draco war beeindruckt: ER hätte das widerliche Ding niemals mit der Hand, ob nun mit Taschentusch drum oder ohne angefaßt. Der schleimige Abdruck auf seinen Unterlagen sah auch nicht gerade zum Anbeißen aus... "Entschuldige, hast du vielleicht noch so ein Taschentuch? Ich wollte meine Unterlagen ganz gern säubern..." fragte er Lavender und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie schön ihre Augen waren... Gegen Ende der Stunde ging Professor Snape von Kessel zu Kessel und rümpfte fast überall nur die Nase. "Malfoy, warum ist Ihr Gift noch nicht fertig? Ach, vergessen Sie's... Longbottom, irre ich mich, oder tröpfelt da etwas aus dem Boden Ihres Kessels? Der wievielte ist es bereits in diesem Schuljahr, der vierte? Sie übertreffen sich selbst... Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor... Granger... In Ordnung. Füllen Sie das Gift in Flaschen, wie gehabt. Potter... Was soll das sein? Nudelsuppe?" Snape ergriff mit der linken Hand eine Kelle und tauchte sie in das Gebräu von Harry und Dean. Langsam, damit alle im Klassenraum sehen konnten, was er meinte, ließ er die Flüssigkeit von einem halben Meter Höhe von der Kelle zurück in den Kessel fließen: große Stücke geraspelte Weißwurzel und ganze Morawürmer klatschen in den Kessel. Es sah tatsächlich ein bißchen aus wie Nudelsuppe. "Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor! Wir sind hier nicht im Kochunterricht! Wenn sie in der Zubereitung von Speisen ihre berufliche Zukunft sehen, sollten Sie und Ihr Partner vielleicht demnächst statt in meinen Unterricht zu kommen in der Küche bei den Hauselfen zuschauen..." Die Slytherins bogen sich vor Lachen, und Harry war wie versteinert. Er blickte Snape hinterher und seine Augen weiteten sich... "Hey, jetzt nimm's nicht so tragisch, Snape hat schon gemeinere Sachen gebracht..." Ron machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund, denn der hatte immer noch keinen Ton gesagt, seitdem der Unterricht vorbei war. Harry zog ihn und Hermine auf dem Gang an die Seite. "Das ist es nicht, Ron! Hermine... Snape hat geblutet! Ich habe es genau gesehen! Er blutete aus der linken Hand! Als er wieder nach vorn ging, sah ich, wie er seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche rammte. Immer und immer wieder!" flüsterte er aufgeregt. "Was? Bist du dir sicher, Harry? Aber dann hätten wir es doch auch gesehen! Und er hätte nicht die Hausaufgaben an die Tafel schreiben können, ohne alles voll zu bluten!" entgegnete Hermine zweifelnd. "Das ist es doch! Snape ist Rechtshänder! Er schreibt mit rechts! Aber die Kelle hat er mit links genommen! Und diese Hand blutete! Seht her: am Griff ist immer noch Blut!" "Harry, du hast eine Kelle aus dem Klassenzimmer geklaut? Bist du irre? Snape wird dich umbringen!" Ron war entsetzt. "Er hat recht! Da klebt Blut dran! Aber warum sollte jemand sich selbst die Fingernägel ins Fleisch rammen? Das tut doch weh!" Angeekelt verzog Hermine das Gesicht. "Es ist Snape, von dem wir hier reden! Der ist doch sowieso nicht normal! Vielleicht steht er auf Schmerzen...?" versuchte Ron die Stimmung zu heben, doch das trug ihm nur die vorwurfsvollen Blicke von Harry und Hermine ein.  
  
"Ihr solltet langsam gehen!" bemerkte Hagrid nach einem Blick auf die häßliche, aus Wurzelholz geschnitzte Uhr auf einem Regal an der Wand seiner Hütte. "Erst, wenn du uns erzählt hast, was am Wochenende hier los ist! Warum verhalten sich die meisten Lehrer so komisch?" drängte Harry, wie schon seit kurz nach dem Abendessen. Es war Donnerstagabend, am Tag zuvor war nachmittags der Unterricht ausgefallen zugunsten einer Lehrerkonferenz. Den ganzen heutigen Tag über hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine beobachtet, wie die Lehrer in kleinen Grüppchen in den Pausen zusammen standen und tuschelten. Hermine hatte das Wort "Samstag" aufgeschnappt. Der einzige Lehrer, der ebenfalls an der Konferenz teilgenommen hatte und den sie bisher immer irgendwie ausquetschen konnten, war Hagrid. Also waren sie nach dem Abendessen eng aneinander gepresst unter dem Tarnumhang von Harry's Vater zu Hagrid's Hütte herüber gelaufen. "Ich hab's schon hundert Mal gesagt: das geht euch nix an. Is was mit der Schule..." "Hagrid, du beschwindelst uns doch nicht, oder? Hat es was mit Snape zu tun?" quengelte nun Ron weiter. "Professor Snape? Wie kommt ihr denn darauf? Was hat er euch denn nu wieder getan? Laßt den Mann doch in Ruhe..." Hagrid wand sich immer mehr unter den forschenden Blicken der drei Freunde. "Oder geht es um den Orden des Phönix? Ist es ein Treffen des Widerstands? Oh, Hagrid, bitte... Laß uns nicht dumm sterben!" bohrte Hermine nach. "Nein! Ich sage nix! Und ihr macht, daß ihr rüber kommt, sonst schleife ich euch hin, is das klar?" Der Halbriese war mittlerweile wirklich wütend. Er riss die Tür seiner Hütte auf und die Freunde seufzten. Bevor sie jedoch unter dem Tarnumhang verschwinden konnten, zuckte ein grüner Blitz aus dem sternklaren, mondlosen Nachthimmel. "Was war das?" rief Harry erschrocken aus, aber seine Stimme ging unter in dem ohrenbetäubenden Geheul, mit dem sich urplötzlich ein Sturm erhob. Hagrid schlug die Tür heftig zu und schien zu Tode erschrocken: "Ihr könnt da jetzt nich raus! Zu gefährlich!" "Hagrid, was ist das?" rief Hermine schrill. "Das is'n Fluchsturm, Hermine! Das is mit das Schlimmste, was passieren kann!" antwortete Hagrid rufend und verrammelte die Tür. "Was ist denn ein Fluchsturm? Das habe ich ja noch nie gehört..." brüllte Ron durch den Lärm. "Ein Fluchsturm? Du - weißt - schon - wer greift Hogwarts an?" schrie Hermine ihre Frage an Hagrid. "Scheint so!" brüllte Hagrid zur Antwort. "Was ist ein Fluchsturm!?!" rief nun Harry. "1785 hatte Roger von Kent, ein großer Schwarzmagier zu seiner Zeit ungefähr hundert Gleichgesinnte zusammen gebracht und sie griffen Hogwarts an: alle diese Zauberer und Hexen sprachen gleichzeitig diverse Flüche, die Roger zu einem Sturm bündelte und auf das Schloss jagte! Die Lehrer damals konnten die Übernahme der Schule nur dadurch verhindern, daß sie das Eingangsportal verhexten! Es schließt sich bombenfest, wenn ein Fluchsturm gegen das Schloß gesprochen wird, seitdem! Das habe ich aus Geschichte von Hogwarts! Ihr solltet das Buch auch endlich mal lesen!" schrie Hermine erklärend, doch ihre Stimme war in dem Lärm kaum zu hören.  
  
"Albus, daß müssen Tausende sein!" rief Minerva McGonagall atemlos, als sie den Gang zu Dumbledore's Büro erreicht hatte und der Direktor ihr verschlafen entgegen kam. "Nein, Minerva! Nur einige Hundert. Wir müssen Severus finden, wenn er noch hier im Schloß ist, sind wir alle in Gefahr!" Er knüpfte seinen Morgenmantel zu und rannte die Treppen hinunter.  
  
Schweiß hatte sich auf der Stirn von Severus Snape gebildet, als er endlich den Fluch, der das Eingangsportal verschloß, gebrochen hatte und die Eichentüren aufgeschleudert wurden. Grell blitzten grüne Blitze vom Himmel und das Geheul des Sturmes trug die Stimmen der vierhundert Todesser, die sich um die Ländereien von Hogwarts versammelt hatten, mit sich. Er hatte es geschafft! Der Dunkle Lord würde zufrieden mit ihm sein! Er reckte seine Arme dem Sturm entgegen und das dünne schwarze Hemd, das er trug, flatterte gespenstisch. Nun mußte er nur noch warten. Warten, bis die Braut seines Meisters außerhalb der Bannmauern war. Er grinste. Niemand würde an ihm vorbeikommen, um die Braut aufzuhalten. Er konnte bereits spüren, daß sie auf dem Weg hinunter zur Eingangshalle war! "Severus, was tust du da?" schrie der kleine Professor Flitwick und wurde keine Sekunde später die Treppe, die er gerade herunter geeilt war, wieder hinauf geschleudert. Er verfehlte nur knapp Florence Farstalker, die in Trance langsam die Stufen hinabstieg. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und der Sturm der Stimmen zerrte an ihrem dünnen Nachthemd. Sie durchquerte die Eingangshalle und schritt langsam, den leeren Blick nach draußen gerichtet, an Severus Snape, dem Verräter, vorbei. "Nein! Nicht, Florence! Geh nicht da raus!" rief Remus Lupin hinter ihr her und klammerte sich verzweifelt an das steinerne Geländer, um nicht das gleiche Schicksal zu erleiden, wie der inzwischen bewußtlose Flitwick, der mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde einen Treppenabsatz höher auf dem Boden lag. Das Grinsen in Severus' Gesicht gefror für einen Augenblick, als Florence an ihm vorbei kam. Dann zuckte seine linke Hand zu einer Faust zusammen und Blut rann aus seiner Handfläche auf den Boden der Eingangshalle. Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wurde wieder lauter. E beobachtete die kleine, zarte Gestalt, die traumverloren über das gefrorene Gras am Seeufer entlang auf das Eingangsportal zum Schulgelände zuschritt.  
  
"Hagrid, wer ist das? Wer geht da nach draußen?" rief Harry und alle in Hagrid's Hütte sprangen an die Fenster. "Das is Madam Farstalker! Die darf das Gelände nich verlassen! Muß sie aufhalten!" schrie Hagrid entsetzt und fing sofort an, die Türblockade wieder wegzureißen. "Ihr bleibt hier, klar? Keiner von euch wird meine Hütte verlassen, egal was passiert!" "Hagrid, nein!" schrie Harry hinter seinem großen Freund her, doch der war schon mehrere Meter von der Hütte entfernt und kämpfte sich durch den Sturm. Eine heftige Windböe erfasste ihn und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, außerhalb der Sicht von der Hütte aus. Harry, Ron und Hermine schrien gleichzeitig auf und Harry wollte zur Tür hinaus, doch seine Freunde hielten ihn fest. "Ich muß ihm helfen!" brüllte Harry, doch Ron schrie zurück: "Hast du nicht gesehen, was der Sturm mit ihm gemacht hat? Er ist viel größer und stärker als wir und er ist davongeflogen, wie ein Stück Papier! Was meinst du, was mit dir passieren würde!" Heiße Tränen rannen über Harry's Gesicht und er rief wieder: "Hagrid...." Fang, der Saurüde kläffte hinter seinem Herrn her und Hermine hatte Mühe, ihn festzuhalten.  
  
Fasziniert blickte Severus Snape seine blutige Handfläche an: im Licht der grünen Blitze wirkte sein Blut schwarz und schimmerte nass... Nein! Das darf ich nicht zulassen! Er ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen und berührte das aufgerissene Fleisch seiner linken Hand. Es schmerzte. Ich werde das nicht geschehen lassen! Warum blutete er? Hatte er sich das selbst beigefügt? Beweg dich! Sonst holst du sie nicht mehr ein! Severus blickte wieder hinter der Braut des Meisters hinterher. Der Sturm ließ sie passieren und obwohl sie langsam ging, war sie schon fast den halben Weg zum Geländetor gelaufen. Hinter ihm hörte er die Lehrer rufen, die sich mittlerweile auf der Treppe versammelt hatten. "Severus?" Eine Stimme erklang direkt in seinen Ohren und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Neben ihm stand keiner, aber Albus Dumbledore stand auf der Treppe. Es war seine Stimme. Severus hörte sie wieder, doch Dumbledore bewegte seine Lippen nicht. "Ich weiß, daß du mich hörst. Kämpfe." Ja, du Idiot! Sieh doch, was passiert! Severus ging ein paar Schritte vor die Tür und blickte der Braut hinterher. Das ist nicht die 'Braut', das ist Florence! Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf wurde immer lauter. "Kämpfe. Ich weiß, daß du es kannst." Wieder Albus in seinen Ohren. Florence ist in Gefahr! Er will sie raus locken! "Das willst du doch gar nicht, was gerade geschieht. Kämpfe!" Verwirrt schüttelte Severus den Kopf, all diese Stimmen... Seine Hände ballten sich nun beide zu Fäusten zusammen und seine Fingernägel drangen tief ins Fleisch hinein. Schmerz. Blut. Lauf! "NEIN!" schrie er und rannte durch den Sturm zum Seeufer, hinter Florence her. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, die er sich durch den Wind und die geflüsterten Stimmen kämpfte, aber sie waren nicht mehr in seinem Kopf. Was er dort nun hörte, waren nur noch seine eigenen Gedanken. Die Flüche gingen an ihm vorbei, waren immer noch auf das Schloß gerichtet. Florence schritt immer noch mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht voran, bald würde er sie eingeholt haben.... Nur noch ein paar Meter, und...  
  
"Er wehrt sich, Mylord!" rief Lucius Malfoy zu Voldemort hinüber, der mit ausgestreckten Armen die Flüche der Massen hinter ihnen auf das Schloß lenkte. "Dann setz ihn unter Druck, du Versager!" brüllte der Dunkle Lord über die Schulter nach hinten und Lucius Malfoy versuchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren.  
  
Eine heftige Windböe verfehlte Severus nur knapp, warf ihn aber dennoch einige Meter zurück. "Florence! Bleib stehen!" schrie er und versuchte, die verlorenen Meter wieder aufzuholen. Ein Rucken ging durch den Körper der kleinen Frau vor ihm und ihre Schritte wurden noch langsamer. Severus kämpfte sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vor und bekam ihre Hand zu fassen. "Flo, bleib hier! Sie können dir hier nichts anhaben!" Florence versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln, aber sein Griff war fest... Blut lief ihre Finger hinab... "Sev?" Dann wurde alles dunkel und still.  
  
"Ich habe ihn verloren, Meister! Er hat sie eingeholt." "Lucius, du elender Versager!" brüllte Lord Voldemort und seine Konzentration war dahin. Hinter ihnen brachen die meisten seiner Anhänger bewußtlos oder tot zusammen, während der Sturm endete. "Wurmschwanz, was ist mit ihr?" fuhr er Peter Pettigrew an. "Meister.." Peter's Stimme zitterte, "Sie ist weg. Er hat sie geweckt! Die Wirkung des Tranks ist aufgehoben!" Ein tiefer Schrei der Enttäuschung und Wut drang aus Voldemorts Brust, währen Lucius Malfoy und Peter Pettigrew sich am Boden wanden vor Schmerz, die ihnen der Cruciatus - Fluch bereitete.  
  
"Hey, Flo!" Florence Farstalker wachte am nächsten Tag verwirrt in der Krankenabteilung auf. "W..was ist passiert?" fragte sie Remus, der lächelnd auf einem Stuhl vor ihrem Bett saß. Daneben saß hechelnd und schwanzwedelnd der Sirius - Hund. Ein Bett weiter lächelte sie Professor Flitwick an, mit einem riesigen weißen Verband um den Kopf. "Voldemort hat Hogwarts angegriffen. All die Anhänger, die er in den letzten zwei Jahren zusammen geschart hatte, haben einen Fluchsturm gesprochen. Severus stand seit Sonntag unter dem Imperiums - Fluch und brach das Portal auf. Sie wollten dich vom Gelände runter locken. Irgendwie ist Severus wieder zu klarem Verstand gekommen und hat dich aufgehalten." erklärte Remus ruhig und drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen. "Severus! Wo ist er?" fragte sie aufgeregt und griff an ihren Hals. Sie war noch immer dort, ihre Kette mit dem Anhänger, den sie seit einem gewissen Frühlingsball nie abgenommen hatte. Nur unter ihrer Kleidung verborgen, doch nie abgenommen. Remus lächelte nun nicht mehr. "Er wird gerade in dem Büro deines Onkels vernommen. Fudge ist gleich mit fünf Auroren hier aufgetaucht. Ich möchte im Moment echt nicht in seiner Haut stecken!" Sirius winselte und legte sich auf den Boden. Auch er hatte Mitleid mit seinem alten Feind.  
  
Vor den Toren des Schulgeländes waren dutzende von Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums für Zauberei damit beschäftigt, die Leichen der schwächeren Anhänger Lord Voldemorts abzutransportieren. Über 130 Leichen waren es. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte weit überschritten für ihren Herrn und waren gestorben. "Was für eine Tragödie!" Artur Weasley schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und rang mit den Tränen. "Wenigstens müssen wir diesen Abschaum der Gesellschaft nicht in Askaban durchfüttern Arthur! Wenn sie unbedingt für ihren Herrn sterben wollen, laß sie doch! Irgendwann werden wir sie alle haben. Und wenn sie erst in Askaban sind, werden sie sich wünschen, heut Nacht hier gestorben zu sein!" grummelte Mad-Eye Moody, aber seine Stimme klang dünn. "Wie viele Verluste gab es auf unserer Seite?" "Hagrid wird vermißt. Harry Potter und seine Freunde haben ausgesagt, daß er Florence Farstalker aufhalten wollte. Einige Flüche müssen ihn erwischt haben. Noch wissen wir nichts Genaues..." erwiderte Arthur Weasley und erkannte einen der Toten. Es war Judas Fawcett, einer seiner Nachbarn vom Wieselkopf. "Du hast recht, Arthur! Was für eine Tragödie!" flüsterte Alastor Mad-Eye Moody und blickte mit feuchten Augen über die Ebene... 


	21. Wahrheit Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21 - Der Widerstand von Molly  
  
Severus hatte das Gefühl, von einem Bergtroll überrollt worden zu sein. Jeder Knochen in seinem Leib schmerzte, seine Hände waren verbunden und in seinem Kopf gab es ein widerliches Echo. "Also, erklären Sie es uns doch bitte noch einmal ausführlicher: Sie standen also unter dem Imperiumsfluch eines Todessers, als Sie die Wictims töteten und anschließend ihr Haus in die Luft jagten. Wissen Sie auch, welcher ihrer Freunde sie dazu brachte?" fragte der Auror mit den langen schwarzen Nasenhaaren ungefähr zum zwanzigsten Mal. "Die Todesser sind nicht meine Freunde, Mister. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war. Voldemort selbst war es in jedem Fall nicht." antwortete Severus ebenfalls zum zwanzigsten Mal. "Er lügt! Er weiß es sehr genau!" ließ sich nun ein Auror mit Glatze vernehmen. "Glauben Sie nicht, Sie haben ihn jetzt oft genug dasselbe gefragt?" Dumbledore wurde langsam ungeduldig. Minister Fudge war noch in derselben Nacht mit fünf Auroren in Hogwarts eingetroffen, die es bisher immer noch nicht für notwendig gehalten hatten, sich vorzustellen. "Nun gut... Professor Snape, Sie behaupten, das Attentat auf die Wictims war nur eine Probe für den geplanten Fluchsturmangriff. Ob Sie auch wirklich unter Kontrolle wären." wandte sich nun ein jüngerer Auror an Severus, "Seit wann wurde der Angriff denn geplant?" "ICH WEISS ES NICHT!" brüllte Severus und war den Tränen nahe. Nicht genug, daß er für fast eine Woche die Marionette gespielt hatte, seine Heimstatt für Voldemorts Flüche geöffnet, vier Unschuldige getötet und Florence um ein Haar in ihr Verderben hatte rennen lassen, dieses Verhör dauerte nun schon über sechs Stunden und sie stellten immer wieder nur die gleichen Fragen. Hätte Albus Dumbledore nicht auf das schärfste protestiert, hätte er immer noch keinen Schluck zu trinken bekommen und seine Hände wären noch nicht einmal verbunden worden. "Warum ausgerechnet letzte Nacht? Warum nicht morgen oder nächsten Monat? Warum, Snape?" fragte wieder der mit den Nasenhaaren. Zwei andere Auroren, die in den ersten vier Stunden hauptsächlich die Fragen gestellt hatten, saßen bequem in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin im Direktorenbüro. Sie machten gerade Pause und würden wohl in zwei Stunden wieder übernehmen. Dieses Verhör könnte sich den ganzen Tag hinziehen. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Lange würde selbst Severus das nicht mehr durchhalten. "Weil gestern Neumond war..." Severus konnte nicht anders. Wenigstens die Sache mit Florence mußte raus, sonst würden seine Peiniger nie aufhören. Sollten sie doch ihren Triumph genießen... "Nun auch noch sarkastisch, ja?" entrüstete sich der Glatzköpfige. "Hören Sie, mir geht es nicht besonders gut und ich würde das hier gern endlich hinter mich bringen. Sie haben mich ungefähr tausendmal gefragt, was Voldemort von Hogwarts wollte, und ich sage es Ihnen. Wenn sie es nicht mehr hören wollen, auch gut. Dann können wir ja jetzt aufhören und ich gehe ins Bett!" seufzte Severus und bemerkte, daß Albus Dumbledore kreidebleich geworden war. Die Auroren blickten sich kurz an und der Jüngere strahlte Severus zufrieden an: "Nun, dann erzählen Sie mal schön...." "Hier in der Schule versteckt sich eine Frau namens Florence Farstalker. Wenn Sie die Unterlagen überprüfen, werden Sie feststellen, daß Madam Farstalker in den letzten Jahren weltweit Todesser gejagt hat und Voldemorts Strukturen damit erheblich schwächte. Sie hat für viele Ministerien gearbeitet, unter anderem dem kanadischen. Voldemort wollte sie beseitigen, also wählte er einen Neumondtag dafür aus. Er sich hat in letzter Zeit viel mit Prophezeiungen, Sternkonstellationen und ähnlichem Humbug beschäftigt. Er hat eine neue Beraterin, und bevor sie mich fragen: ich habe keine Ahnung, wer ihn mit diesem Schwachsinn füttert. Ich weiß nur, daß es eine Frau ist." Die Auroren am Kamin kritzelten nun eifrig mit und Cornelius Fudge grinste Dumbledore überheblich an. Albus hingegen hatte sich von seinem Schock einigermaßen erholt: Severus konnte Lüge und Wahrheit wunderbar vermischen, hoffentlich hielt er das durch! Severus fuhr fort: "Erst vor zwei Wochen gelang es Direktor Dumbledore und mir, einen anderen Anschlag auf ihr Leben zu vereiteln. Ich glaube, Jonathan Litigant war ein Auror aus Ihrem Ministerium, oder sollte ich mich irren?" Er grinste nun spöttisch, während sich die Auroren zu Minister Fudge umdrehten, der nun überhaupt nicht mehr lächelte, sondern sich in seinem Sessel aufrichtete. Dumbledore hingegen konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. "Jonathan Litigant war ein Mann meines Vertrauens, wie können Sie es wagen..." brauste Fudge auf, doch Severus fiel ihm ins Wort: "...und er stand entweder unter dem Imperiumsfluch wie ich oder war ein treuer Todesser!" Severus' Züge hatten nun etwas diabolisches angenommen, "Wie dem auch sei, Voldemort nahm wahrscheinlich an, daß er mich so ohne weiteres nicht dazu bekommen würde, Madam Farstalker auszuliefern, immerhin hatte ich mich ja schon einmal gegen seine Sache gestellt. Es ist ja nicht so, daß er es mir nicht schon aufgetragen hätte... Aber ich mußte ihm bisher immer nur gestehen, daß ich es nicht geschafft hätte, sie vom Schulgelände herunter zu locken... Was für ein Jammer!" "Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, daß Sie - wissen - schon - wer über hundert seiner Anhänger geopfert hat, nur um eine freiberufliche Todesserjägerin in die Finger zu bekommen? Direktor Dumbledore, warum haben Sie mir nicht schon bei meinem letzten Besuch hier von der Identität ihrer neuen Lehrerin erzählt?" Fudge war außer sich. "Madam Farstalker ist bei Lord Voldemort nicht sehr beliebt. Wir hatten Ihnen schon vor zwei Jahren mitgeteilt, daß in Ihrem Ministerium Spione sind, aber Sie wollten ja nicht auf uns hören! Jonathan Litigant gehörte wohl dazu... Und die Anhänger, von denen Sie sprachen, Cornelius... Für Lord Voldemort zählt ein Menschenleben nicht viel..., besonders dann nicht, wenn es nur schlechte bis mittelmäßige Zauberer und Hexen sind!" entgegnete Dumbledore und stellte zufrieden fest, daß sich Severus etwas erholte. "Aber wir hatten doch erst eine Untersuchung im Ministerium, diese Herren hier" Fudge wies auf die fünf Auroren, "waren daran beteiligt! Und wir verwendeten Veritaserum!" "Es gibt für fast alles ein Gegenmittel..." Severus grinste kalt, "Und ich muß es wissen, ich beschäftige mich zufällig mit diesen Dingen hauptberuflich..." "Nun, dann können wir ja auch bei Ihnen das Serum anwenden! Wenn es bei Ihnen sowieso nicht wirkt..." fauchte Fudge provozierend Severus an. "Nun, dazu müßte ich erst etwas Gegenmittel herstellen und einnehmen... Aber ich habe nichts mehr zu verbergen, warum haben Sie es eigentlich nicht gleich verwendet? Es hätte eine Menge Zeit gespart!" zischte Severus zurück und Dumbledore geriet fast in Panik. "Weil mich Direktor Dumbledore gebeten hatte, Ihnen Ihre Würde zu lassen! Und warum haben Sie nicht gleich alle Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet?" Die Stimme des Zaubereiministers hatte nun einen schrillen Unterton angenommen. "Weil ich Ihren Auroren hier nicht vertraue! Noch weiß nicht jeder Hinz und Kunz, daß sich Madam Farstalker hier aufhält! Aber was soll's, den Fluchsturm haben wir überstanden und noch einmal kann es sich selbst Voldemort nicht leisten, so schweres Geschütz aufzufahren!" entgegnete Severus ruhig und warf den Auroren im Raum einen seiner gefürchteten Blicke zu. Diese waren entrüstet, während der Minister mit einem schrillen Schnauben aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen war. "Das Verhör ist beendet!" donnerte er, "Aber wenn ich noch einmal etwas von Ihnen höre, und sei es nur das kleinste Vergehen, werde ich Sie in Askaban unterbringen lassen, Snape!" "Oh, gut! Dann werde ich da ja wohl auch nicht allzu lang untergebracht sein. Oder haben Sie etwa schon die Dementoren durch vertrauenswürdigere Wächter ersetzt, Minister?" Severus ließ heute wirklich keinen Punkt aus und Dumbledore mußte grinsen. Fudge starrte erst Severus und dann Albus an. Er griff seinen Bowler und bedeutete den Auroren, zu gehen. "Sie sind paranoid! Alle beide!" rief er aus und stürmte aus dem Büro. Nachdem die Tür mit lautem Scheppern hinter dem Minister und den Auroren ins Schloß geknallt war, wandte sich Albus an Severus: "Du pokerst hoch, mein Junge! Das wäre um ein Haar schief gegangen!" "Nun ja... Aber dann wäre ich wenigstens nicht allein in Askaban! Selbst dir ist es nicht erlaubt, den Imperiumsfluch anzuwenden, auch wenn du es nur getan hast, um mich zu wecken!" entgegnete Severus müde lächelnd und tauschte den unbequemen Holzstuhl gegen einen weichen Sessel. "Ich habe dir nur etwas geholfen... Wer hatte dich denn unter Kontrolle?" "Unser Freund Lucius Malfoy, wer sonst... Aber das ist es nicht allein, Albus. Wir haben einen Verräter unter uns. Voldemort ließ mich einen Trank brauen, der Florence in Trance versetzten konnte. Selbst mit dem Fluchsturm allein hätte er sie nicht dazu bekommen, das Gelände zu verlassen. Auch an Neumond nicht." "Und wie kommst du darauf, daß wir einen Verräter hier haben?" fragte Dumbledore erstaunt und zauberte ein Tablett mit Tee herbei. "Ganz einfach: ich habe ihr den Trank nicht verabreicht. Es muß noch jemand im Schloß sein, der für Voldemort arbeitet. Und ich habe auch schon eine wage Ahnung, wer es sein könnte!" "Wer?" "Noch nicht... Wir sollten uns aber darauf beschränken, nur das Nötigste beim Treffen zu erwähnen. Der frühe Angriff kam nicht von ungefähr, Albus... Er weiß, daß sich morgen der Orden versammelt! Hallo Fawkes..." Der Phönix war zu Severus herüber geflattert und zupfte mit dem Schnabel an seinen Verbänden. "Und wenn er Flo jetzt schon in seinen Händen hätte, würde das unsere gesamte Planung durcheinander bringen.. Mach die Verbände ab, ich glaube, ich weiß, was Fawkes vorhat..." sagte Albus und rührte nachdenklich in seinem Tee. Severus tat wie geheißen und beobachtete erstaunt, wie der Phönix zu weinen begann. Kaum von den Tränen benetzt, schlossen sich die Wunden auf seinen Handflächen. "Ob man Phönixtränen auch..." "Auch was?" "Ist Florence schon wieder in Ordnung?" Severus war aufgesprungen und suchte nach einem geeigneten Gefäß... "Jetzt sag nicht, dir ist gerade etwas für eure Experimente eingefallen! Hey, was soll das?" Dumbledore fand es gar nicht witzig, daß Severus die Zuckerdose einfach auf das Tablett entleerte. "Komm schon, Fawkes, es ist für einen guten Zweck! Nur ein paar Tränen, bitte!" bettelte Severus den etwas verstörten Phönix auf seinen Arm an und hielt ihm die Zuckerdose unter den Schnabel.  
  
"Flo, geht es dir gut? Schön, kannst du aufstehen? Los, beweg dich!" Severus Snape war mit einer Zuckerdose in der Hand in die Krankenstation gestürmt und riss Florence förmlich aus dem Krankenbett. "Hey, mal langsam, Severus, was..." Weiter kam Remus Lupin, der immer noch mit "Schnuffel" neben ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, nicht. "Keine Zeit!" rief Severus über die Schulter hinweg und rauschte mit einer verwirrten Florence an der Hand aus der Krankenstation, das Gezeter von Madam Pomfrey wohlweislich überhörend. "Severus, warte mal!" rief Florence, als sie die Treppen erreicht hatten und riss sich los. Severus drehte sich verwundert um. "Hm?" "Entschuldige, was willst du überhaupt von mir?" "Ich habe die Lösung! Wir brauchen nur noch etwas Rum und die Wurzel! Nun komm schon, wir haben so lang daran gearbeitet!" er faßte wieder nach ihrer Hand und sie zog sie heftig zurück. "Willst du mir etwa sagen, daß du mich aus dem Bett gerissen hast, um sofort ins Labor zu gehen? Bist du wahnsinnig? Ach ja, ich vergaß..." Sie grinste breit angesichts seiner Verwirrung. "Ich trage nur ein Nachthemd. Nicht einmal Schuhe. Vielleicht wäre es möglich, vorher noch einen kurzen Zwischenstop in meinem Quartier zu machen, hm?" Sie ging an ihm vorbei, die Treppen hinauf, in Richtung ihrer Räume. "Gut, du hast ein Labor in deinem Zimmer, wir können auch da arbeiten!" Severus folgte ihr und seine Augen leuchteten. Einige Schüler kamen ihnen entgegen und ihre Münder klappten ausnahmslos herunter: Professor Snape ohne Umhang und Madam Farstalker nur in einem roten Seidennachthemd sah man nicht alle Tage. Zudem balancierte der Zaubertranklehrer auch noch eine Zuckerdose in der Hand. Sir Cadogan machte Anstalten, aus seinem Bild zu fallen bei dem Anblick, den die beiden boten, beherrschte sich aber. "Nun denn..." begann Florence, doch Severus hörte ihr überhaupt nicht zu. Er stürzte sofort auf ihren Labortisch zu und kramte alles durcheinander. "Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich zuerst einmal dusche und mich dann anziehe?" "Hm? Ja, mach doch... Hast du Rum hier? Sonst muß ich noch nach Hogsmeade..." "Sehe ich aus, als würde ich eine Bar leiten?" fragte Florence und fuhr lachend fort: "Ja, habe ich... Allerdings nur Fusel aus Guatemala!" "Wunderbar! Genau das, was wir brauchen! Wo?" "Ich bin sicher, du wirst mir alles ganz ruhig und sachlich erklären, nachdem ich geduscht habe!" bemerkte Florence spitz und zog eine gerade erst angebrochene Flasche Rum aus einem der Regale. "Und bring mir nicht alles durcheinander, ja?" Zehn Minuten später kehrte sie frisch geduscht und vollständig bekleidet in ihr Büro zurück und fand fast nichts mehr auf ihrem Arbeitstisch so vor, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Severus strahlte sie an: "Bist du bereit?" "Muß ich wohl..." murmelte Florence und betrachtete das angerichtete Chaos mit Unbehagen. "Also: wir haben einen grundlegenden Fehler gemacht. Wasser löst die Wirkstoffe nicht aus der Wurzel, weil sie zu 80% aus Fett besteht. Die wasserlöslichen Wirkstoffe sind aggressiv und reagieren mit allem überaus heftig. Darum flog uns auch fast alles um die Ohren. Du sagtest, dort, wo die Wurzel herstammt, wird sie mit billigem Fusel gemischt. Billiger Fusel in Mittel- und Südamerika ist hauptsächlich Rum, oder?" fragte Severus und Florence nickte zustimmend. Er fuhr fort: "Billiger Rum besteht hauptsächlich aus mehreren, sehr hochprozentigen Sorten Zuckerrohrschnaps. Wenn die erwünschten Wirkstoffe mit dem Alkohol und dem Restzucker in Berührung geraten, entfaltet sich eine stimulierende Wirkung auf intakte Nervenverbindungen. Und da ist auch unser zweiter Fehler: wenn Todesser ein Gedächtnis auslöschen, löschen sie nicht die Erinnerungen an sich, sondern die Verbindungen zu den Erinnerungen. Das Gehirn wird verletzt, kannst du mir soweit folgen?" Sie nickte wieder und ahnte, worauf er hinaus wollte: "Du meinst, wir hätten niemals Erfolg haben können, solang wir nicht probieren, die Nervenverbindungen wiederherzustellen?" "Genau! Und nun sag mir, was fast jede Verletzung heilt?" "Fawkes! Phönixtränen! Du bist genial!" Florence fiel Severus um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf. Sein Gesicht färbte sich augenblicklich rot und er hielt den Atem an: damit hatte er nach ihrem letzten Streit wirklich nicht gerechnet! Auch ihr wurde die Situation schlagartig bewußt und sie ließ ihn los. Sie räusperte sich und fragte: "In der Zuckerdose, sind da die Tränen drin?"  
  
"Ihr habt es also geschafft?" fragte Albus Dumbledore ungläubig die beiden Lehrer vor seinem Schreibtisch. Florence hielt eine kleine Phiole hoch und grinste breit: "Ja! Wir haben noch mehr, aber wir wissen nicht, wieviel wir für jeden Patienten brauchen!" "Das werden wir sehen... Aber vorläufig noch nicht! Diesen Trumpf sollten wir noch etwas in der Hinterhand behalten. Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, könnt ihr ja noch mehr herstellen, aber im Moment haben wir anderes zu tun. Florence, weißt du, wer dir gestern abend einen Trank verabreicht haben könnte? Ohne das du es bemerkt hast?" "Nein... Ich bin gestern gleich nach Unterrichtsende in meine Räume gegangen. Eine der Hauselfen hat mir dann später das Abendessen gebracht, sonst war niemand bei mir... Soweit ich mich erinnere..." Florence versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern, aber da war nichts... "Welche Hauselfe?" schaltete sich nun Severus an ihrer Seite ein, er hatte den Blick von Dumbledore an ihn richtig gedeutet. "Sie heißt Winky, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, aber ihr wollt damit doch nicht etwa andeuten, daß die Hauselfen...?" "Nein, nicht alle Hauselfen... Aber Winky hat eine besondere Geschichte... Sie könnte sich aus Rache an uns von jemandem hier im Schloß überredet haben lassen, etwas zu tun, was die anderen niemals wagen würden!" sinnierte Dumbledore und blickte seiner Nichte direkt in die Augen: "Wann brechen deine Erinnerungen ab?"  
  
"Nicht so tief! Höher, Mr. Longbottom, höher... die Füße ausstrecken! Ich sagte... oder auch so... haben Sie Schmerzen?" Florence hatte den ganzen Nachmittag über mit Neville Longbottom eine normale Landung geübt, während über ihnen die anderen Nachhilfeschüler Quidditch unter der Anleitung von Harry Potter spielten. "Es geht schon, Mam..." stöhnte Neville und rieb sich das Hinterteil, auf dem er heute nicht zum ersten Mal gelandet war, anstatt auf seinen Füßen. "Nun gut, das reicht dann auch für heute... Mr. Potter, die Zeit ist rum! Bitte alle zurück auf den Boden!" Florence half Neville auf die Füße und beobachtete die Landungen der anderen Schüler. Es waren noch einige Bruchlandungen dabei, auch wenn sie insgesamt besser geworden waren. "Madam Farstalker? Dürfen wir die Besen zurück tragen?" fragten zwei Hufflepuff - Mädchen und Florence nickte. Sie hatte heute sowieso nicht so viel Zeit. "Mr. Potter? Direktor Dumbledore bat mich, Ihnen auszurichten, daß er Sie nach dem Abendessen in seinem Büro sprechen möchte. Bitte kommen Sie nachher dorthin, Professor McGonagall wird sie am Wasserspeier in Empfang nehmen." Erklärte sie und zog ihre Handschuhe aus, um die Spielbälle besser in der Kiste verstauen zu können. Als sie wieder aufblickte, stand Harry immer noch neben ihr, aber alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. "Huch? Was ist denn mit Ihnen?" "Ich..." begann Harry stotternd, doch Florence fiel ihm ins Wort: "Es ist nicht wegen irgendetwas, daß Sie angestellt haben. Ihre nächtlichen Küchenbesuche sind kein Grund für diese Einladung." Sie grinste schräg, "Es hat mehr mit dem Orden zu tun. Wir sind der Meinung, Sie sollten wissen, was in nächster Zeit auf Sie zukommt! Ich möchte Sie nicht beunruhigen, aber der Fluchsturm war nur der Auftakt zum Finale. Und Hagrid wird auch schon wieder auftauchen, keine Bange!" Harry schluckte und nickte, er machte sich wirklich große Sorgen um seinen Freund.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry wie geheißen zum Wasserspeier vor Dumbledore's Büro. Professor McGonagall empfing ihn mit einem kurzen Lächeln und nannte das Paßwort. Aus dem Büro kam eine Vielzahl von Stimmen, während sie gemeinsam den Treppenaufgang hinauf gingen. Harry hatte nicht erwartet, daß so viele bekannte Gesichter anwesend sein würden: Zunächst einmal waren alle Lehrer versammelt (Remus Lupin hatte seinen "Hund" auch mitgebracht und stand neben Madam Farstalker und Professor Snape am Fenster), dann waren da Arthur und Molly Weasley, sowie ihre ältesten Söhne Bill und Charly und die Zwillinge Fred und George (alle lächelten Harry aufmunternd zu), Mad-Eye Moody, Mrs. Figg, Madam Rosmerta aus den Drei Besen in Hogsmeade, Mundungus Fletcher (ihn hatte Harry im letzten Schuljahr kennengelernt), Madam Maxime von Beauxbaton und, zu Harry's Überraschung Florean Fortescue aus der Winkelgasse. Ungefähr zwanzig weitere Personen hatten sich noch im Büro des Schuldirektors eingefunden, die Harry aber seines Wissens nach noch nicht gesehen hatte. Dumbledore selbst saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an: "Ah, Harry! Gut, wo wir nun für heute vollzählig sind, können wir ja auch beginnen. Erst einmal einen kurzen Bericht zu den Geschehnissen am Donnerstagabend. Alastor, möchtest du?" fragte er an Mad- Eye Moody gewandt, der nickte und das Wort ergriff: "Wir haben 137 Leichen auf dem Feld zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade gefunden. Einige hatten wir schon im Verdacht, für Voldemort zu arbeiten, bei anderen waren wir mehr als überrascht...." Ungefähr eine Stunde lang berichteten die Mitglieder des Phönixordens über die Geschehnisse seit dem Sommer, wo wohl das letzte Treffen stattgefunden hatte. Harry fiel auf, daß Lupin, Snape und Madam Farstalker gelegentlich die Köpfe zusammensteckten und leise tuschelten. Sein Pate Sirius war immer noch als Hund zu ihm herüber gekommen und ließ sich von Harry streicheln. Harry saß mitten zwischen den Weasleys und Mrs. Weasley drückte ihm kurz die Hand, als Dumbledore ihn ansprach. Harry war in Gedanken abgeschweift und erschrak. "Harry? Oh, gut! Jetzt, wo wir mit dem Vorgeplänkel fertig sind, sollten wir mit dem eigentlichen Hauptthema des heutigen Treffens beginnen: In einigen Monaten haben wir die Chance, Lord Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten. Und du, Harry, spielst dabei eine ganz besondere Rolle. Wir wissen, daß er dich mittlerweile berühren kann, aber er kann nicht gegen den Zwilling seines Zauberstabs kämpfen, den du trägst. Ich wünschte, wir könnten dich dabei aus dem Spiel lassen, aber niemand könnte mit deinem Stab die gleichen guten Ergebnisse erzielen, wie du. Professor Snape wird dich zu einem Treffen nächsten Sommer mitnehmen, zu dem wir alle hier und noch einige Freunde auch auftauchen werden. Während du Voldemort beschäftigst, werden wir uns der Todesser annehmen und dich weiter unterstützen! Professor Lupin und, wenn du möchtest, auch Professor Snape und Madam Farstalker werden dich bis dahin noch in einigen Angriffszaubern unterrichten. Ich hoffe, du bist mit unserem Plan einverstanden?" Harry nickte stumm. Er fühlte sich noch lang nicht bereit, Voldemort gegenüber zu treten, aber wenn er noch bis zum Sommer Zeit hatte, von Lupin, Madam Farstalker und... Snape zu lernen, könnte er es eventuell schaffen, dem Orden etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Gegen so viele und vor allem Dumbledore selbst könnte wohl auch Voldemort nicht bestehen, oder? "Harry, ich möchte dir nichts vormachen: es wird nicht einfach werden. Aber das ist unsere letzte Chance, ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Je länger wir warten, desto mehr Macht wird er gewinnen. Wir mußten gestern alle Pläne ändern, aber diesen Punkt haben wir beibehalten müssen."" erklärte Dumbledore und sah dabei sehr ernst aus. "Ja, ich will gegen ihn kämpfen! Er hat meine Eltern getötet." entgegnete Harry fest und unterdrückte das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen. "Nun, dann erkläre ich nun die groben Vorgehensweisen bis dahin, die Einzelheiten werden wir jedem per Eule zukommen lassen!" fuhr Dumbledore daraufhin immer noch sehr ernst fort. Eine weitere Stunde verstrich, in der viel Organisatorisches besprochen wurde, was Harry nicht unbedingt immer verstand. "Ich glaube, wir haben alles nötige besprochen, ich bitte nur Alastor, Remus, Severus, Minerva, Florence und Arthur noch ein bißchen hier zu bleiben, ihr anderen könnt gehen, ich sehe, daß es einige doch sehr ermüdet hat" sagte Dumbledore und spielte damit auf Professor Trelawney an, die seit einer halben Stunde leise in einem Sessel vor sich hin schnarchte. Die meisten lachten und verließen das Büro wieder etwas fröhlicher und gelöster. Während des gesamten Treffens war die Spannung teilweise nicht zum Aushalten gewesen. Nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem letzten geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Dumbledore an Alastor Moody: "Ich glaube, nun kann das eigentliche Treffen beginnen, oder? Florence, holst du bitte unsere Ehrengäste aus meinem Privatraum? Und Sirius, du kannst dich verwandeln, wir sind nun sicher." Florence öffnete die Tür zum Nachbarraum und ihre Mutter, Tim Rabanus, und Narzissa Malfoy betraten das Büro. Severus schluckte, als er Narzissa sah: was hatte die denn hier zu suchen? Dumbledore entging seine Reaktion nicht: "Du hattest mich doch einmal gefragt, wer mir zuerst von dem geplanten Anschlag auf James Potter erzählte, oder Severus? Nun, Narzissa zählt schon seit einiger Zeit wieder zu unseren Verbündeten. Und ich glaube, sie weiß auch heute wieder etwas Neues zu berichten, nicht wahr?" "Das ist wahr." begann Narzissa, "Mein Mann wird Ende nächster Woche zum Zaubereiminister ernannt werden. Cornelius Fudge wird den politischen Skandal nach dem Fluchsturmangriff nicht überstehen. Lucius hat alle wichtigen Leute im Ministerium in der Tasche oder sie arbeiten sowieso schon für den Dunklen Lord. Ich habe bereits eine Liste der mir bekannten Anhänger im Ministerium an Arthur und Alastor weitergegeben." Moody grunzte und Arthur Weasley schluckte schwer: "Albus, was ist, wenn Malfoy mich aus dem Ministerium entfernt? Dann haben wir kaum noch jemanden an der Quelle!" "Wir haben auch noch einigen Einfluß im Ministerium, er wird dich nicht so einfach entlassen können. Solang du nicht wieder irgendeinen Muggelgegenstand verhext!" Dumbledore grinste ihm aufmunternd zu und richtete nun das Wort an Tim Rabanus, dem Vater vom kleinen Kevin: "Wärest du bitte so nett, den anderen zu erzählen, warum du zu uns gestoßen bist?" "Mein Sohn ist Kevin, Severus, ich glaube, du weißt, welchen Jungen ich meine?" Severus nickte und lauschte erstaunt den Worten seines ehemaligen Mannschaftskapitäns: "Kevin ist ein Seher. Mehr noch, er kann sich in bestimmte Menschen, die er kennt hineinversetzen und sogar genau bestimmen, wo sich diese gerade befinden. Um Ihr - wißt - schon - wen nächstes Jahr ganz sicher zu finden, ist er unentbehrlich. Allerdings hatten wir im Sommer gehört, daß der Dunkle Lord auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war, darum haben seine Mutter und ich darum gebeten, ihn schon früher hier aufzunehmen. Und so begeistert, wie seine Briefe mittlerweile klingen, geht es ihm in Slytherin sehr gut, was nicht zuletzt dein Verdienst ist." Er lächelte Severus zu, der betreten zu Boden schaute. Florence' Mutter musterte Severus genau, sagte aber zunächst nichts. Florence wurde es so mulmig zumute, wie vorhin Harry. Ihre Mutter hatte von Severus bisher nur gehört, war ihm aber noch nie zuvor begegnet. Sie hatte Angst vor dem Urteil, daß ihre Mutter über ihn fällen würde. Warum eigentlich? Die Sache war doch schon längst nicht mehr wahr, soweit lag ihre Beziehung schon zurück. Und doch war Florence im Innersten verunsichert. "Wir müssen noch einen Weg finden, Peter zu erreichen. Er muß uns wenigstens sagen, wie Voldemort zu Severus steht. Sonst können wir ihn nicht mehr zu den Treffen gehen lassen." bemerkte Sirius und sowohl Severus wie auch Florence blickten ihn erstaunt an. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern: "Naja, es könnte doch sonst sein, daß sie ihn umbringen, oder? Auch wenn mir einige hier nicht glauben werden, aber das will ich nun wirklich nicht. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei..." er lächelte betreten und hatte recht: Severus glaubte ihm kein Wort. Dumbledore schaltete sich ein, bevor die beiden sich noch in die Haare bekamen: "Gut. Peter erreichen. Hat jemand eine Idee?" "Ja. Habe ich. Ich weiß, wo er und die meisten Todesser sich betrinken. Dürfte nicht schwierig werden." antwortete Severus ernst und funkelte Sirius immer noch böse an. "Dann werden Sirius und ich ihn aufsuchen." sagte Remus, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf: "Ich werde hingehen. Er muß mir sowieso noch einige Fragen beantworten!" "Wir gehen alle drei zusammen." sagte Sirius nun bestimmt. "Wir haben heute morgen Winky verhört und da gibt es noch einige brisante Details, die besonders dich, Minerva, interessieren könnten!" Dumbledore lächelte kalt und Florence und ihre Mutter nickten zustimmend. 


	22. Wahrheit Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22 - Advent, Advent... - von Molly  
  
Ein eisiger Atlantikwind pfiff über die Uferlandschaft um Breakington herum, einen kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Fishguard in Wales. Der Winter setze dieses Jahr früh ein, sagten die Fischer in der Gegend. Es war Ende November, als sich zwei vermummte Gestalten und ein großer schwarzer Hund durch Kälte und Nieselregen kämpften. Sie hatten bis nach Vollmond warten müssen, um ihren Ausflug hierher unternehmen zu können. In dem Dorf gab es nur eine Kneipe, Zum Lachenden Dritten. Es wurde bereits dunkel, als die drei durchnäßten Gestalten die Tür zum verräucherten Inneren aufstießen. Der Hund schüttelte sich ausgiebig und fing an zu knurren, als er eine andere vermummte Gestalt an der Theke sah. Es war in Breakington nichts besonderes, daß Kneipenbesucher auch im Sommer lange Umhänge trugen und die Kapuzen nicht abnahmen. Schließlich besuchte ja kaum noch ein Muggel den Pub. Die beiden Vermummten gingen auf die Gestalt am Tresen zu und keilten sie ein. "Hallo Peter!" begrüßte Remus Lupin den zutiefst erschrockenen Barbesucher. Peter Pettigrew drehte sich erschrocken mit dem Rücken zur Theke, doch der große schwarze Hund versperrte den Weg zur Tür und knurrte bedrohlich. "Ich denke, du wirst uns nun ein paar Fragen beantworten müssen, Wurmschwanz!" zischte Severus Snape ihm von der anderen Seite ins Ohr. Gemeinsam gingen die drei Vermummten in eine ruhige Ecke der Bar und setzten sich. Der große Sirius - Hund setzte sich so hin, daß keiner freiwillig zum Separee kam. Peter Pettigrew spürte zwei Zauberstäbe beidseits zwischen seinen Rippen. "Hallo Freunde... l..lang nicht gesehen!" stammelte er und Severus schnaubte. "Nun, das war ja eine interessante Showeinlage vor zwei Wochen, wirklich war!" in Remus' Augen blitzte der blanke Hass. "D..das war nicht meine Idee, ehrlich nicht... er hat mich gezwungen, wißt ihr?" "Sicher, Wurmschwanz, sicher. Genauso wie Sirius dich gezwungen hat, jahrelang als die Ratte, die du bist, zu leben..." spöttelte Severus und stach etwas fester mit dem Zauberstab zu. "Uns würde zu gern interessieren, was man sich denn nun so in Todesser - Kreisen erzählt..." "W..was meint ihr? ER ist wütend auf alle... besonders auf Malfoy..." stammelte Peter panisch und klammerte sich mit den Händen an der Tischplatte fest. "Malfoy? Wirklich? Und wieso?" fragte Remus und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Weil er immer noch nicht Zaubereiminister ist, obwohl Fudge abgesetzt wurde... Dumbledore hat noch zuviel Einfluß im Ministerium... Und weil er über dich, Severus, die Kontrolle verloren hat! Malfoy sagt, Dumbledore hätte dich ebenfalls mit einem Imperiumsfluch bedacht in dieser Nacht und ER glaubt ihm nicht... hält es für eine Ausrede!" Peter sammelte sich wieder, er erschien sich nützlich, da seine beiden Sitznachbarn (und Sirius) aufmerksam zuhörten. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab wieder etwas aus Peter's Rippen und sagte leise: "Da muß ich Malfoy ausnahmsweise mal recht geben: Dumbledore hatte mich unter Kontrolle gebracht... Mich interessiert viel mehr, ob ich noch willkommen bin bei Voldemort oder nicht!" Peter zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen: "Ich kann IHM ausrichten, daß Malfoy recht hatte... Dann kannst du wiederkommen... Bestimmt sogar! ER braucht dich immer noch, auch wenn die Neue nun SEIN Liebling ist!" "Wer ist die Neue?" schaltete sich nun kalt lächelnd Remus ein. "Ich weiß es nicht!" "Ich beherrsche den Cruciatus, das weißt du doch sicher, oder?" zischte Severus spitz. "Ich kann euch doch nicht sagen, was ich nicht weiß! Ich... ich kann versuchen herauszufinden, wer sie ist, ehrlich, das würde ich tun!" Peter war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher in seiner Position. "Severus, falls wir beobachtet werden, ist diese Ratte es nicht wert, dafür nach Askaban zu gehen! Probier es lieber mit Veritaserum, das hast du doch mit, oder?" fragte Remus an Severus gewandt. "Ich würde ihn lieber leiden sehen! Außerdem ist mir das Zeug zu teuer für dieses Etwas..." er warf Peter einen angeekelten Blick zu. Dieser fing an zu wimmern und Tränen standen in seinen Augen: "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht... Bitte nicht den Cruciatus, bitte nicht..." Remus und Severus schauten sich kurz an, dann sprach Severus wieder: "Noch etwas anderes: Warum hast du Voldemort nichts von meiner Verbindung zu Florence bisher erzählt? Dachtest du, du könntest mich später damit erpressen?" Er rammte den Zauberstab wieder tiefer zwischen Peter's Rippen und sein Gesicht war versteinert, während Peter zusammenzuckte. "Jaaaa, das hatte ich vor..." heulte Peter und Remus hielt ihm den Mund zu, während er die erstaunt aufblickenden anderen Gäste im Pub kurz entschuldigend anlächelte. "Nun, wenn das so ist, dann ist dir wohl hoffentlich bewußt, daß ich auch einige Dinge über dich ausplaudern könnte, nicht wahr? Zum Beispiel etwas über dieses Gespräch..." Severus grinste fies, "Und das du uns die Namen sämtlicher Todesser und Sympathisanten im Ministerium gegeben hast, nicht wahr? Und das wirst du jetzt auch brav tun, oder ich überlege mir einen besonders schmerzhaften Tod für dich... Ich bin da nicht so zimperlich wie Remus und Sirius..."  
  
Die Wochen bis Weihnachten verstrichen nun schnell. Lucius Malfoy wurde wirklich Zaubereiminister, doch der Schaden, den er vorläufig anrichtete, hielt sich in Grenzen. Albus Dumbledore hatte noch genügend Verbündete, auch in ausländischen Ministerien, die Druck ausüben konnten. Außerdem konnten nun, nachdem Peter geplaudert hatte, alle diejenigen Todesser im Ministerium, die er kannte, nach Askaban geschafft werden. Voldemort tobte, konnte diese Verhaftungen aber nicht mit Severus in Verbindung bringen. Harry bekam Nachhilfe in Angriffs- und Verteidigungszaubern und Neville Longbottom schien ausreichend gerüstet für die Flugprüfung zu sein. Ravenclaw verlor gegen Hufflepuff 60:170 im Quidditch und Severus Snape war so fies wie immer. Er hatte noch keine weitere Einladung von Voldemort bekommen, obwohl Peter Pettigrew auch bei ihrem nächsten Treffen im Lachenden Dritten beteuerte, daß er Severus in Schutz genommen hätte. Hagrid war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht, allerdings wurde auch seine Leiche nicht gefunden. Harry, Ron und Hermine kümmerten sich in Dumbledore's Auftrag um Fang, den Saurüden, der sein Herrchen wirklich sehr vermißte. Hausmeister Filch hatte mit seinem immer schlimmer werdenden Bein so arg zu kämpfen, daß Madam Pomfrey ihn zwangsweise im Krankenflügel einquartierte. Was zuerst wie eine Befreiung für die Schüler wirkte, erwies sich leider für alle zum großen Nachteil, denn Peeves drehte nun völlig durch. Kein Tag verging, an dem der Poltergeist nicht irgendetwas völlig ruinierte oder Schüler wie Lehrer angriff. Als er jedoch Direktor Dumbledore eines Morgens den Boden seines Schlafzimmers in eine Eisfläche verwandelte und der Direktor sich beim Sturz den Arm brach, wurde der Geisterrat einberufen. Peeves stand nun unter ständiger Aufsicht durch den Blutigen Baron und benahm sich soweit. Andernfalls wäre er aus Hogwarts ausgewiesen worden. Severus ging den meisten Lehrern aus dem Weg, nur Remus und gelegentlich Florence besuchten ihn in seinem Büro, wenn er bei den Mahlzeiten besonders angegriffen aussah. Auch wenn er unter dem Imperiumsfluch gehandelt hatte und die meisten Lehrer ihn nicht anders behandelten wie vor dem Fluchsturm, so fühlte sich Severus dennoch unbehaglich in deren Gegenwart. Kevin Rabanus hatte nur noch wenige Alpträume und Draco hätte öfter die Nächte durchschlafen können, wenn er nicht ständig in Gedanken bei Lavender Brown gewesen wäre. Ein Brief von seiner Mutter änderte jedoch Draco's Problemlage gewaltig. "Ich kann Sie nicht gegen den Willen ihres Vaters über Weihnachten in Hogwarts lassen, Mr. Malfoy... So leid es mir tut!" und Severus tat es wirklich leid, Draco am Wochenende vor den Ferien diese Absage erteilen zu müssen. "Sir, ich bitte Sie! Ich möchte nicht nach Haus!" bettelte Draco und seine Hände schwitzten vor Aufregung, "Sie verstehen nicht..." "Nein, ich verstehe wirklich nicht. Bisher waren Sie doch fast immer über die Feiertage bei ihren Eltern... Und ich denke, nachdem Ihr Vater nun zum Minister ernannt wurde, wird es für Ihre Familie ein besonders freudiges Fest..." Severus biß sich auf die Zunge, um nur ja nicht sarkastisch zu klingen. "Das ist ja gerade, Sir... Meine Mutter hat meinen Vater verlassen und versteckt sich vor ihm... Sie hatten einen besonders heftigen Streit und sie hat Angst, zurückzukehren... Bitte sagen Sie es keinem, Sir, aber meine Mutter hat mich davor gewarnt, nach Malfoy - Manor zu gehen... Mein Vater kann sehr jähzornig werden..." Draco schluckte schwer. Noch wußte niemand von dem Verschwinden seiner Mutter. Und in ihrem Brief hatte sie angedeutet, daß sein Vater vorhätte, ihn zum Todesser machen zu lassen, und das so bald wie möglich. Severus musterte Draco kalt. Er ahnte, was für Gefühle der junge Mann vor ihm haben mußte. Er selbst war schon in einer ähnlichen Situation gewesen. "Ich könnte Ihrem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, mit der Bitte, sie an diesem Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts teilnehmen zu lassen. Es wird das erste Mal sein, daß die Siebtklässler, die an Weihnachten hier sind, an einer besonderen Veranstaltung teilnehmen werden." Er grinste, "Welche, muß ich nur noch mit Direktor Dumbledore absprechen..." Draco seufzte erleichtert auf, doch Severus unterbrach seine Dankesworte: "Das ist aber keine Garantie dafür, daß Ihr Vater einwilligt. Und solang sie noch keine 18 sind, hat Ihr Vater immer noch das letzte Wort zu sprechen in dieser Angelegenheit., Mr. Malfoy!" Davon ließ sich Draco seine Laune aber nur unwesentlich verderben. Egal, was Lucius Malfoy mit ihm vorhatte, eine offizielle Veranstaltung seinem Sohn zu verwehren war nicht seine Art. Severus ging noch am gleichen Tag zu Albus Dumbledore und fand ihn und Florence bei einer Tasse Tee vor. "Ah, Severus, traust du dich auch mal wieder ans Tageslicht?" witzelte Dumbledore und bot ihm an, Platz zu nehmen. "Möchtest du etwas Tee?" "Nur, wenn du aufhörst, so alte Witze zu machen!" reagierte Severus gereizt und Florence und Albus zwinkerten sich vielsagend zu. Severus schilderte kurz seine Unterhaltung mit Draco und äußerte seine Bedenken, den Jungen zu Weihnachten aus Hogwarts wegzuschicken: "Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, daß Lucius ihm jetzt schon das Dunkle Mal einbrennen lassen will. Immerhin fühlt er sich jetzt auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht." Florence dachte mit Schaudern daran zurück, wie man ihr das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt hatte. Es war kleiner als das der Todesser und auf ihrer linken Schulter unter wahnsinnigen Schmerzen eingeritzt worden, als sie vor vielen Jahren Voldemort's Gefangene gewesen war. Das war auch einer der Gründe, warum sie immer hochgeschlossene Kleidung trug. Das und der Anhänger von Severus. Nur das rote Seidennachthemd hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt. Es war eigentlich erstaunlich, daß Severus Florence seit dem Fluchsturm nicht auf den Anhänger angesprochen hatte. Aber er hatte ja auch nichts dazu gesagt, als sie ihre Haare entfärbt hatte. 'Männer!' dachte sie und setzte noch hinzu: 'Und ein Sturkopf obendrein!' "Hmmm, hat denn einer von euch eine Idee, was wir den Siebtklässlern als besondere Veranstaltung anbieten könnten?" fragte Dumbledore in die Stille, nachdem Severus geendet hatte und Florence sich in ihren Gedanken verlor. "Auf keinen Fall einen Ball! Dafür reicht die Zeit nicht und ich wäre schneller im Urlaub, als du gucken könntest!" rief Severus aus und schämte sich schon fast wieder für seine Voreiligkeit. Dumbledore mußte grinsen: "Nun, wenn nicht zu Weihnachten, dann vielleicht zum Frühlingsanfang, was haltet ihr davon? Eine alte Tradition wiederbeleben?" "NEIN!" kam es wie aus einem Mund sowohl von Florence wie auch Severus. "Also gut, ab nächstes Jahr gibt es wieder einen Frühlingsball... Aber davon haben wir immer noch nichts für Weihnachten..." Albus mußte sich ein lautes Lachen arg verkneifen, seine beiden Gäste waren kreidebleich geworden! Florence fand als erste die Sprache wieder: "Ich kenne in Litauen eine Theatergruppe von Hexen und Zauberern, die zu jeder Tat bereit wären, wenn es verhindert, daß jemand zum Todesser wird. Die Theatergruppe ist nur eine Tarnung, daher kenne ich sie... und ich habe einen Übersetzungsstein in meinem Büro, die Sprache wäre dann auch kein Problem..." "Severus, was hältst du davon? Ich bin dafür!" meinte Dumbledore und Severus nickte: "Und wenn du dir dann auch noch die Idee mit dem Frühlingsball aus dem Kopf schlägst, bekommst du sogar etwas zu Weihnachten! Du weißt sehr wohl, wie ich solche Veranstaltungen verabscheue!" "Nun, wir werden sehen, was die anderen Lehrer dazu sagen... Aber ich denke, Florence, du solltest schleunigst eine Eule abschicken, sonst muß der junge Malfoy wirklich zu seinem Vater!" Albus Dumbledore grinste verschmitzt in seinen Bart hinein... So einfach konnte man die beiden also in Panik geraten lassen... Dann war vielleicht doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren!  
  
"Hmpf... Theater... Das ist ja überhaupt nicht meine Welt... Muß ich wirklich da hin?" fragte Remus und suchte sich etwas Brot aus einem Korb beim Abendessen am Heiligen Abend. "Ja, mußt du. Du bist über Weihnachten hier und es ist deine Pflicht, Übermorgen zur Aufführung zu kommen!" fauchte Florence ihm zu. Dieselbe Diskussion hatte sie gerade zu ihrer Rechten mit Severus geführt, der sogar mit einer ernsthaften Erkrankung gedroht hatte, falls er zum Erscheinen gezwungen werden sollte. Die Siebtklässler waren auch nicht gerade besonders begeistert gewesen, nur Draco Malfoy und einige Mädchen hatten bei der Ankündigung gestrahlt. Der Sirius - Hund winselte unter dem Tisch leise auf und Remus beugte sich zu ihm hinunter: "Ja, ganz recht! Wenn ich da hin muß, kommst du mit!" Florence hätte alle drei auf der Stelle in Frösche verwandeln können. Warum waren Männer eigentlich nur an Quidditch und Essen interessiert? Anstelle der Männer (und des Hundes) um sie herum malträtierte sie ihre Kartoffeln, bis sie von Püree kaum noch zu unterscheiden waren. "Mal etwas anderes," sprach Remus sie nun wieder an, "was machst du heute Abend?" "Gute Nacht!" verabschiedete sich Severus und verließ den Tisch. Florence schaute ihm kurz hinterher, bevor sie Remus antwortete: "Ich bin heute bei meinem Onkel zu Gast... Ist eine Art Tradition..." Was würde Severus wohl heute noch machen? "Schade, ich dachte, wir könnten Karten spielen oder so... Aber dann werde ich wohl meinen Abend zwangsläufig mit Si... Schnuffel verbringen müssen..." flüsterte Remus leise, aber der Hund hatte ihn dennoch gehört und fing an zu knurren. "Ach, Ruhe da unten!"  
  
Severus ging in sein Büro und ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. 'Nichts ist deprimierender als Weihnachten...' dachte er und öffnete eine Tür seines Schreibtisches. Warme Socken für Albus, eine Flasche Wein für Remus, ein Halsband für Sirius (das hatte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen können), ein kleines Taschenbuch über Zaubertränke für Draco (das Geschenk würde natürlich anonym bleiben, aber der Junge tat ihm einfach leid) und ein paar neue Fliegerhandschuhe für Florence... Mit Ausnahme des Pflanzenaufpäppeltranks für Dr. Herba, den er gestern schon mit einer Eule weggeschickt hatte, lagen alle Geschenke für seine besten oder auch einzigen Freunde (falls man den verlängerten Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und Sirius als eine Art Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte) auf der Tischplatte und warteten darauf, eingepackt zu werden. Severus schenkte Albus sonst immer ein Buch zu Weihnachten, aber Florence hatte ihn dieses Jahr darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß er mit Socken wesentlich mehr anfangen könnte. Einpacken... es gab einen Spruch dafür... Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht sollte er McGonagall über den Kamin fragen? Nein, dann würde sie vielleicht auch ein Geschenk erwarten. Und wenn er ihr etwas schenkte, mußte er mindestens auch Flitwick und Sprout etwas schenken... Weihnachtsgeschenke zogen immer eine Art Kettenreaktion hinter sich her. Albus hatte er immer nur am Heiligabend das Buch so in die Hand gedrückt. Wie zur Hölle sollte er nun dieses gräßlich bunte Papier um diese unförmigen Gegenstände bekommen? Ganz zu schweigen von den Schleifen... Warum hatte er sich die Geschenke nicht gleich im Laden einpacken lassen? Warum hatte er überhaupt Geschenke besorgt? Severus blickte noch einmal in seinen Schreibtisch und entdeckte die letzte Flasche Wein, die er noch übrig hatte. Es war Florence' Lieblingswein... vielleicht sollte er... nein, sie war vorhin wohl von Remus eingeladen worden, und Remus war gleichbedeutend mit Sirius... und womöglich noch der Potter - Junge! Nein, sonst war er Heiligabend immer zu Albus gegangen, und das würde er auch heute tun! Er würde die Flasche Wein mitnehmen statt der Socken, niemand würde jemals etwas von diesen Geschenken zu sehen bekommen! Die Socken und die Handschuhe (etwas vergrößert) könnte er eventuell selbst tragen, das Buch würde in einem seiner Regale verschwinden, den Wein konnte er noch weiter aufheben und das Halsband... Fang, Hagrid's riesiger Saurüde könnte auch mal ein neues vertragen! Bekam halt niemand etwas von ihm, es würde seinem Ansehen schon nicht weiter schaden... Er griff die Flasche aus dem Schreibtisch, entstaubte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Seine neuen sich selbst geschenkten Sachen ließ er auf dem Tisch zurück. Er könnte sie auch später wegräumen... Und dann auch gleich dieses fürchterliche Geschenkpapier verbrennen!  
  
Florence und ihr Onkel saßen in seinen Privaträumen und beobachteten das Feuer im Kamin. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, daß sie so auf Weihnachten warteten. Fast 16 Jahre, um genau zu sein. Sie sprachen nicht, aber die Stille hatte etwas beruhigendes in dieser unruhigen Zeit an sich. Gelegentlich nippten sie an dem Wein, den Florence mitgebracht hatte und lauschten dem Knistern und Prasseln des Feuers. Erstaunt blickte beide auf, als sie hörten, wie nebenan jemand ins Büro kam. "Albus?" "Wir sind hier, Severus!" rief Dumbledore und lächelte: manchmal waren seine Pläne wirklich idiotensicher, selbst wenn er mit den beiden unausgeglichensten und streitsüchtigsten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt plante! Severus trat in die Privaträume ein und versuchte, seine Überraschung über Florence' Anwesenheit so weit wie möglich zu verstecken: "Ich habe hier etwas für dich, Albus..." Er hielt die bauchige Flasche französischen Rotweins hoch und bemerkte, daß Florence offenbar eine Flasche des selben Weines mitgebracht hatte. Zumindest stand eine geöffnete auf dem kleinen Tisch neben Albus' Sessel. "Oh, Nachschub! Wunderbar! Setz dich zu uns, wir starren zwar nur in den Kamin, aber wir könnten uns unter Umständen auch zu einer Unterhaltung durchringen, nicht wahr Flo?" Dumbledore wartete keine Proteste ab und rückte durch einen Zauber einen dritten Sessel an den Kamin, bevor er Severus ein Glas Wein in die Hand befehligte. Kurz nach Mitternacht starrten Severus und Florence schweigend ins Kaminfeuer. Der Wein war geleert und Albus Dumbledore schlief schon eine Weile in seinem Sessel. Bisher hatten sich beide nicht getraut, aufzustehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Stunden gut unterhalten, Wein getrunken und Severus auf seine sarkastische Art Florence und ihren Onkel des öfteren zum Lachen gebracht. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit waren sowohl Florence als auch Severus glücklich und hatten ihre Sorgen aus diesem Zimmer verbannt. Und sie wußten auch, daß sie sie sehr schnell wieder einholen würden, sobald sie diesen Abend beendeten. Ein lautes Schnarchen riß beide aus ihren Gedanken: Albus sägte offenbar einen ganzen Wald um! Lächelnd ließ Severus in zu seinem Bett schweben, während Florence die Decken zurückschlug mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs. Die Gläser und leeren Flaschen ließen sie gemeinsam magisch verschwinden. Nach einem kurzen Abschiedsblick auf den Schlafenden löschten sie die Kerzen und verließen leise den Raum. "Warte!" flüsterte Florence im Büro ihres Onkels und hielt Severus an der Hand fest. "Was?" fragte er ebenfalls flüsternd und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Sturkopf!" "Oh, ja... Fröhliche Weihnachten, Zicke!" flüsterte er und beide grinsten sich an. Schneller, als Severus ausweichen konnte, drückte Florence ihm einen Kuß auf. Verlegen standen sie einander gegenüber, immer noch Flo's Hand in seiner. Vorsichtig und einem nicht benennbaren Impuls folgend beugte er sich nun zu ihr hinab: Severus suchte in ihren Augen nach irgendeiner Regung, bevor sein Mund den ihren fand. Zuerst zuckte sie kurz zurück, dann jedoch schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuß. Einige heftige Minuten später wären sie beinahe über den Schreibtisch im Büro gestolpert und sie lösten sich verwirrt von einander. In Florence stieg Panik auf: was taten sie hier eigentlich? Weihnachten war zwar das Fest der Liebe, aber so? "Nein, so geht das nicht! Entschuldige..." keuchte sie mit schrillem Unterton und rannte schnell an Severus vorbei aus dem Büro hinaus. "Was... oh Flo..." Severus war nun völlig verwirrt. Erst wollte er ihr folgen, doch dann wurde ihm klar, daß er vermutlich nur die halbe Nacht mit dem Bild von Sir Cadogan diskutieren würde. Florence würde er erst wieder am nächsten Morgen sehen, egal ob er ihr folgte oder nicht... Langsam, mit brennenden Eingeweiden und dem wunderbaren, solang vermißten Geschmack ihres Kusses auf der Zunge ging er hinunter zu den Kerkern. In seinen Ohren rauschte es immer noch, während sich in seinem Hals ein eisiger Kloß zu bilden begann. Was hatte er jetzt wieder falsch gemacht? Immerhin hatte sie doch angefangen, oder etwa nicht? Sie wußte doch sehr wohl, wie empfänglich er für alles von ihr war... Er war ein immer noch verliebter Dummkopf, der für einen Kuß, eine Umarmung von ihr alles tun würde... Wenn sie ihn nicht wollte, warum hatte sie ihn dann nicht gleich weggestoßen? Und es schien ihr ja wohl auch gefallen zu haben... Sonst hätte sie wohl nicht versucht, sein Hemd zu öffnen... Severus wußte nicht, ob er Lachen oder Schreien sollte! Wären sie nicht an den Schreibtisch gestoßen, hätten sie wohl... Daran durfte er gar nicht denken! Wütend nahm er den Versiegelungsfluch von seinem Büro und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und versuchte, seinen Kopf wieder zu Klären... Ein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch erledigte die Notwendigkeit für eine kalte Dusche allerdings sofort: die Geschenke waren weg! "Was..." er stürzte zum Schreibtisch: das Geschenkpapier und die Schleifen waren ebenfalls weg! Hastig rannte er um den Tisch und öffnete die Seitentür: da lagen die Reste des Papiers und der Schleifen... Severus überlegte kurz, dann: "DIESE VERFLUCHTEN HAUSELFEN!!!"  
  
"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus!" begrüßte ihn am nächsten Morgen Remus grinsend, "Den Wein werden wir demnächst wohl mal köpfen müssen, nicht wahr?" Sirius knurrte bedrohlich. Severus ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und erwiderte den Weihnachtsgruß, wobei zumindest das "Fröhliche" etwas gequält klang. "Danke für das Schattenpulver, wo habt ihr das denn her? Ich dachte, das steht beim Ministerium auf dem absoluten Index?" "Steht es auch, aber wir haben unsere Verbindungen..." Remus war bester Laune und wies auf Sirius' funkelnagelneues Halsband: "Schau nur, mein 'Hundchen' freut sich auch über sein Geschenk..." Das Geknurre unter dem Tisch wurde noch lauter und ein paar dunkle Kläffer mischten sich hinzu. Als sie nach dem Aufwachen ihre Geschenke geöffnet hatten, war Remus vor Lachen fast aus dem Bett gefallen: Sirius hingegen schimpfte über Severus' Geschenk wie ein Rohrspatz. Erst auf der Treppe war es Remus gelungen, dem Sirius - Hund das Halsband anzulegen, wobei er nicht nur gegen den sich wild sträubenden Hund, sondern auch gegen seinen eigenen Lachkrampf ankämpfen mußte... Severus hatte einen begnadeten Humor, leider zeigte er diesen viel zu selten... Severus mußte nicht lang gegen das Grinsen ankämpfen, aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Florence die Große Halle betreten. Der Stich in seinem Magen, das Rauschen in seinem Kopf und der Kloß in seinem Hals nahmen jeden Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht. Das versprach das peinlichste Frühstück aller Zeiten zu werden! Elegant stolzierte Florence den Gang zum Lehrertisch hinunter. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz zwischen Remus und Severus und begrüßte beide sehr höflich, bedankte sich für die Geschenke und schleuderte mit zitternden Händen ihr Frühstücksmesser vom Tisch. Auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr anstrengte, das Ereignis vom gestrigen Abend hatte sie zu sehr verwirrt, als daß es ihr heute morgen gelungen wäre, sich völlig zu beherrschen. Sie beugte sich rasch zur Seite, um das Messer aufzuheben, doch ihr Kopf knallte hart mit dem von Severus zusammen, der sich ebenfalls gen Fußboden gebeugt hatte, um ihr zu helfen. "Au!" rutschte es hier heraus und sie rieb sich die getroffene Stelle an der Stirn, während Severus nur das Gesicht verzog. Einige Sekunden blickten sie sich in die Augen... "Wuff?" kläffte Sirius und Florence und Severus wurden sich darüber bewußt, daß sie immer noch halb unter dem Tisch hingen. Wortlos, dafür aber mit leicht geröteten Gesichtern setzten sie sich wieder auf und er legte das Messer neben ihren Teller... Bei allen Elementen, wie peinlich konnte es denn noch werden? "Severus, noch einmal vielen Dank für die Socken!" schaltete sich nun Albus Dumbledore ein und sowohl Severus wie auch Florence seufzten erleichtert leise auf. "Kannst du etwas mit dem Buch anfangen?" fragte der Ältere weiter und Severus nickte: 'Mit dem Buch schon, nur nicht mit dem Photorahmen, Mr. Anonymus!' dachte er bei sich. Florence hatte ihm ebenfalls ein Buch geschenkt, mit einer kleinen gemeinen Widmung: "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Nachtschattengewächs! Komm mal öfter ans Tageslicht, Du wirst schon nicht zu Staub zerfallen! Flo" Einen Moment war er versucht, sie darauf anzusprechen, aber er wußte, daß er heute nicht besonders amüsiert klingen würde. Er würde schweigen, genauso, wie er zu der Kette mit dem Drachenanhänger schweigen würde. Immer wieder hatte er in den letzten Wochen darüber nachgedacht und war zu keinem Schluß gekommen. Und daß sie gestern vor ihm weggerannt war, brachte seine Überlegungen auch nicht voran: Erst eine wilde Knutscherei und dann die Flucht... Erst andauernd Streit und dann der Anhänger... Ob sie ihn auch heute trug? Er brachte keinen Bissen runter und war dankbar, daß sie mittlerweile nicht mehr an jedem freien Tag experimentieren mußten. Wenn er heute neben ihr im Labor arbeiten sollte, würde er nur versuchen, den gestrigen Abend zu wiederholen, ohne Flucht ihrerseits nach Möglichkeit... Severus stand auf und nickte allen nur kurz zum Abschied zu, er wollte sich in seinem Büro vergraben. Remus schaute ihm verwundert hinterher, dann wendete er sich der errötenden Florence zu: "Gehen wir nachher spazieren? Schnuffel wollte den Tag mit Harry verbringen und ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, das du mir ganz dringend erzählen möchtest, nicht wahr?" Sirius legte den Kopf schief, bevor er aufstand und zu Harry, Ron und Hermine an den Gryffindortisch ging. Wenn Remus dasselbe dachte wie er, wollte er besser gar nichts davon hören. Nicht einmal Andeutungen! "Remus, ich glaube nicht..." begann Florence doch Remus' Blick machte deutlich, daß es für sie kein Entrinnen gab. Sie seufzte tief, dann fuhr sie fort: "Ja, nachher. Ich muß erst zu Sybill Trelawney und sie genauer in unsere Pläne einweihen..." 


	23. Wahrheit Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23 - Neues Jahr, neues Spiel von Molly  
  
"Und, was sagt die gute Sybill so?" wollte Remus wissen, als Florence am späten Vormittag in seine Räume kam. Sie hustete verkrampft, der Parfümduft im Turm der Wahrsagerin hing ihr immer noch in den Lungen, und das bekam ihr ganz und gar nicht! Zudem war ihr schwindelig und schlecht... Während der Ferien wurde offensichtlich die Tür zu dem Räucherreich nicht geöffnet und von Lüften hatte Sybill Trelawney bisher wohl auch nur gerüchteweise gehört... "Ich denke, sie war begeistert... zumindest stürzte sie sich sofort auf ihre Berechnungen und Horoskoptabellen..." Ein weiterer Hustenanfall hielt sie vom Sprechen ab und Tränen verwischten ihren Blick, während sie sich auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. Remus schüttelte den Kopf: "Wenn ich bedenke, daß Severus sein Büro mit Flüchen versiegelt... das hat Sybill gar nicht nötig, bei dem Parfümgestank in ihren Räumen... Laß uns raus gehen, du brauchst frische Luft!" Am Seeufer angekommen hörten auch die Hustenkrämpfe auf und Florence konnte wieder normal atmen. Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und blickte über das Wasser. Hier hatte sie Remus auch damals vor dem Frühlingsball ihr Herzensleid gebeichtet... Nur lag nun tiefer Schnee und sie war dankbar für ihre neuen Handschuhe, ihre alten waren eigentlich nur noch eine Ansammlung von Löchern mit dünn gescheuertem Leder drum herum gewesen... Anscheinend war Severus aufmerksamer, als sie gedacht hatte. Severus... Remus formte einen Schneeball und drohte damit grinsend einigen Schülern, die daraufhin pfeifend ihre Hände auf dem Rücken hielten und lachend außer Wurfweite eilten. "Und nun zu dem, was du mir erzählen möchtest..." "Eigentlich möchte ich dir gar nichts erzählen..." Florence formte nun ihrerseits einen Schneeball und bewahrte ihn in der Hand... Remus mit Schneeball war eine kalte Gefahr... Sie lächelte, doch Remus ließ nicht locker: "Also, ihr habt gestern eure Beziehung wieder aufleben lassen, ja?" fragte er und sah sie nun ernst an. "Nein." "Sollst Du mich anlügen?" Remus drohte mit seinem Schneeball. "Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn! Nein, haben wir nicht... Zumindest nicht ganz..." "Was habe ich denn unter 'nicht ganz' zu verstehen?" Florence seufzte: "Wenn... ach, ich weiß auch nicht... Ich war kurz davor... Wir haben uns geküßt!" "Und?" "Dann bin ich weggelaufen... Ich will das einfach nicht!" erklärte Florence fest und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf wie ein trotziges Kind. "Und du hast ihn einfach stehen lassen? Der arme Sev..." Remus hatte wirklich Mitleid mit Severus. Auch wenn er noch so uninteressiert tat, war er dennoch auf einen Wink von Florence bereit, alles zu tun... Remus hatte sich noch nie so sehr verliebt gehabt, aber auch er wurde schon einmal nach einer wilden Knutscherei stehen gelassen und ahnte, was Severus durchmachte... Kein Wunder, daß er so schnell vom Frühstück verschwunden war! "Es gibt 3 Milliarden Frauen auf der Welt, da wird doch wohl eine darunter sein, mit der Severus was anfangen kann!" entrüstete sich Florence und pfefferte ihren Schneeball über den zugefrorenen See. "Nun, eine gibt es..." Remus grinste. 'Nun gib dir schon einen Ruck, Mädel!' dachte er bei sich - irgendwie kam es ihm vor wie damals, als er noch versuchte, Florence mit Sirius zu verkuppeln. "Was ist das hier? Verkehrte Welt? Als wir noch zur Schule gingen, hat jeder versucht, mich vor Severus zu warnen - und jetzt sind wir wieder fast alle zusammen, und ihr versucht mich hartnäckig, in seine Arme zu treiben: du, mein Onkel, Minerva..." "Minerva McGonagall? Ernsthaft? Ist nicht wahr..." Remus war verblüfft. Ausgerechnet von der hatte er das nicht erwartet! "REMUS! Hast du begriffen, was ich gesagt habe?" "Schrei nicht so... bitte! Es ist doch nur so, daß ihr beide immer noch nicht die Finger voneinander lassen könnt, oder sehe ich das verkehrt? Ich meine, zum Küssen gehören zwei..." "Es war ein Weihnachtskuß! Ganz normal... nur das er halt etwas ausgeartet ist..." seufzte Florence verzweifelt und Tränen standen in ihren Augen, die sie sich hastig wegwischte. "... und wenn du nicht weggelaufen wärest?" fragte Remus sanft und hielt sie am Arm. "Dann hätten wir wohl Albus geweckt... Wir waren noch nie besonders leise..." Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen ging ihr Lachen in Schluchzen und Tränen über. Remus nahm sie fest in seinen Arm, während sie hemmungslos weiterheulte. Eigentlich war es doch eine klare Angelegenheit: er war völlig verrückt nach ihr, sie nach ihm, nur daß Florence ein Trotzkopf war. Remus seufzte tief: "Was sagt eigentlich deine Mutter zu ihm?" Florence hörte augenblicklich auf, zu weinen und blickte ihn von unten an: "Meine Mutter?" "Ja, deine Mutter, du weißt schon, diese unglaublich schöne Frau, die... aua!" Florence hatte ihm auf den Oberarm geboxt. "Meine Mutter ist der festen Überzeugung, daß er der Dunkle aus der Prophezeiung ist! Alle haben sich gegen mich verschworen! Niemand läßt mich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen!" fauchte Florence und riß sich aus Remus' Armen. "Es geht doch auch um mich, oder nicht? Nebenbei auch ein bißchen um die Rettung der Menschheit, aber ich bin auch noch da! Ich bin nicht nur die Unglücksbringerin, die Braut Voldemorts, die Halbelbe... Warum versteht das keiner? Ich bin Florence und ich will selbst entscheiden, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe!" Wütend trat sie gegen den Schnee und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Flo, es ist mir egal, was die anderen sagen oder warum sie es sagen... Es ist doch aber so, daß ihr beide euch liebt... Nach all den Jahren noch... Und was ist... ach, vergiß die Frage! Ich will doch nur, daß du glücklich bist! Und ich ..." "Welche Frage soll ich vergessen? Stell sie!" "Ich wollte fragen, was denn so schrecklich an Severus wäre, aber die Frage beantwortet sich wohl von selbst..." Remus grinste, doch Florence lächelte nicht einmal. "Ich kann mir nicht helfen, Flo... Ich mag Severus... er erinnert mich ziemlich an dich, wenn er denn mal seine menschliche Seite zeigt." "Alles an ihm ist schrecklich. Die zwei Jahre, die ich hier in Hogwarts gefangen war, waren einfach fürchterlich. Wir haben uns entweder nur gestritten oder im Bett gelegen. Er macht mich wahnsinnig! Ständig findet er etwas auszusetzen, er ist unausgeglichen, cholerisch, empfindlich, sarkastisch..." sie schniefte, "... und ich liebe ihn, daß ist das Schlimmste an ihm..." Remus schaute betreten zu Boden. Florence wies diese Charakterzüge ebenfalls auf, nur war sie etwas ausgeglichener oder konnte sich zumindest besser beherrschen. Die beiden waren sich wahrscheinlich wirklich viel zu ähnlich, als daß ihre Beziehung nicht einem Kriegsschauplatz gleichen konnte. "Flo, er betet den Boden an, auf dem du gehst. Und du liebst ihn doch auch, warum könnt ihr nicht einfach von vorn anfangen? Ob er nun der Dunkle ist oder nicht, ist doch egal, oder?" "Es würde wieder genauso laufen, wie das letzte Mal. Und was würde passieren, wenn es im Sommer nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe, die Tore der Hölle zu schließen? Was glaubst du, wie er es verkraften würde, wenn ich mich umbringen muß? Oder wenn ich es nicht tue, weil ich ihm nicht zu sehr wehtun will? Ich kann mir den Luxus eines Gefühlslebens nicht leisten, auch wenn ich es will. Wenn wir das hier überleben, werde ich nach Kanada gehen. Dort gibt es jemanden, mit dem ich besser auskommen würde. Ich müßte nur 'Ja' sagen... Ich bin wirklich eine Unglücksbringerin, nicht wahr?" Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und Remus schloß sie erneut in seine Arme. "Nein, bist du nicht... Es fällt bloß schwer, dich nicht zu lieben... Ich liebe dich ja auch irgendwie..." Er seufzte tief und schaute über den vereisten See hinweg, die weinende Florence noch immer in den Armen haltend.  
  
Silvester verbrachten alle Lehrer und der Sirius - Hund gemeinsam im Lehrerzimmer, das zu diesem Zweck festlich geschmückt worden war. Severus ertrug die vielen Menschen um ihn herum kaum. Das letzte Mal, daß er sich aus seinem Büro heraus getraut hatte, um an einer anderen Massenversammlung als den Mahlzeiten teilzunehmen, war am zweiten Weihnachtstag gewesen. Das Stück und die Schauspieler waren nicht schlecht, aber er ertrug Florence' Nähe nicht. Auch zu den Mahlzeiten brauchte er fast immer eine Extraaufforderung von Albus Dumbledore, dem das Geschehen in seinem Büro am Heiligen Abend natürlich nicht entgangen war. Auch er war ein guter Schauspieler! Und sich schlafend zu stellen, war wahrlich keine Kunst. Severus hatte sich in eine dunkle Ecke gesetzt und beobachtete mißtrauisch die Party um ihn herum. Wenn er sich nur griesgrämig genug zeigte, würde selbst Dumbledore es ihm hoffentlich nicht verübeln, wenn er sich vorzeitig absetzte. Oh nein! Remus kam mit zwei gefüllten Rotweingläsern auf ihn zu! Panisch schätzte er den Weg bis zur Tür ab, doch da saß Sirius ihn anknurrend vor... Das war ein abgekartetes Spiel! "Keine Chance, zu entkommen, mein Freund!" Remus drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand und setzte sich neben den vor Wut kochenden Severus. "Du ahnst ja gar nicht, mit was ich Si... Schnuffel bestechen mußte, damit er mir diesen Gefallen tut! Cheers!" Severus knurrte und trank einen Schluck Wein. Hoffentlich erwartete Remus jetzt keinen Small Talk von ihm... oder überhaupt irgendein Wort... "Nun, wie ist es denn da unten, so allein im Tiefgeschoß? Warm habt ihr es ja da unten, keine Frage... Ich habe in der letzten Woche ja oft genug vor deinem Büro gestanden und mir die Finger wund geklopft... Du solltest dir mal ein Schild anschaffen: 'Bitte nicht stören!' oder 'Bin zum Angeln!', das würde helfen... Oder du machst demnächst einfach mal auf, wenn jemand klopft!" "Wenn ich nicht aufmache, will ich nicht gestört werden." "Ah ja... Nun denn... Womit hat dich Dumbledore denn erpresst, daß du heute hier bist und nicht tief unten in den Eingeweiden des Schlosses dein Selbstmitleid pflegst?" fragte Remus provozierend und beobachtete Florence, die den beiden demonstrativ den Rücken zuwendete und sich mit Professor Sprout unterhielt. "Erstens pflege ich kein Selbstmitleid und Zweitens damit, bei Neville Longbottom's Nachhilfestunden von Florence anwesend sein zu müssen..." raunzte Severus und leerte schnell sein Glas in einem Zug. Wenn das Glas leer wäre, könnte e sich vielleicht doch noch von der Party verdrücken, Sirius wurde gerade von Sybill Trelawney gekrault und war abgelenkt. "Erstens liebst du es, dein Selbstmitleid ins Dramatische zu übersteigern und Zweitens brauchst du nicht so schnell zu trinken, ich habe die Flasche hier! Glas her!" Remus griff nach dem leeren Glas seines unfreiwilligen Gesprächspartners und füllte nach. "Was soll das hier werden? Willst du mich abfüllen und ärgern oder was?" Im Grunde tat es gut, mit irgendjemandem zu reden, aber Severus wollte es Remus nicht so einfach machen. "Abfüllen ja, ärgern nein. Du kannst dir ja eventuell denken, daß ich über Heiligabend Bescheid weiß... Hier geblieben!" Remus krallte sich tief in Severus' Unterarm, als dieser gerade aufspringen wollte und zog ihn zurück auf das Sofa, auf dem beide saßen. "Ich habe Flo dazu meine Meinung gesagt und ich sage sie dir auch: ich halte euch beide für völlig übergeschnappt: du tust, als würdest du nichts mehr von ihr wollen und zelebrierst dein Selbstmitleid, daß es zum Kotzen ist. Entschuldige, aber so sehe ich das. Und Flo ist auch nicht viel besser: sie schiebt alle möglichen Gründe vor, nur um ja auf Distanz zu bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, wie es damals zwischen euch war, Flo behauptet, ihr hättet euch fast nur gestritten, aber so schlimm kann es ja wohl nicht gewesen sein, wenn ihr euch heute immer noch gegenseitig so anschmachtet wie damals James und Lily!" Severus zog bei der Erwähnung von James Potter eine Grimasse, als hätte Remus ihm gerade vorgeschlagen, fritierte Flubberwürmer zu essen. Remus fuhr fort: "Ich mag euch beide, daß du nicht unbedingt mit Sirius auskommst, verstehe ich, aber ich hasse es, ständig zwischen euch dreien hin und her zu tänzeln! Wenn ich dir einen Vorschlag machen darf: setzt dich mit den beiden mal einzeln zusammen. Sirius ist zwar mindestens so ein sturer Esel wie du, aber er ist auch ganz in Ordnung. Ihr müßt euch ja nicht gleich anfreunden, aber..." "Remus, wenn du wert auf eine intakte Gesundheit legst, erspare mir deine Ratschläge. Ich habe es Dumbledore schon erklärt: ich gehe allen aus dem Weg, weil ich es so will. Ich habe ihm und den Schülern meines Hauses gegenüber Verpflichtungen, die ich erfüllen werde, und das war's. Mehr werde ich nicht tun. Wenn ich noch einmal zu Voldemort gerufen werden sollte, werde ich nach Möglichkeit dasselbe tun, wie schon in den letzten Jahren, ich erfülle meine Aufgabe im Plan und basta. Finde dich damit ab oder laß es." Severus stand auf und Remus hinderte ihn nicht daran, die Party zu verlassen. Severus hatte im Grunde recht: er erfüllte genug Aufgaben, um sich ein Privatleben, besonders nicht so ein schwieriges mit den beiden ehemaligen Rumtreibern und natürlich Florence leisten zu können. Allein die Leitung des Hauses Slytherin war ein Vollzeitjob, auch wenn es immer so aussah, als ob Severus seine Schüler nur mit Blicken schon im Griff hatte. Und die Todessergeschichte... es war nie wirklich sicher, daß er auch heil von den Treffen wiederkäme, besonders jetzt, wo er seit über einem Monat nicht mehr gerufen worden war. Die nächste Einladung könnte tödlich verlaufen... Remus versank in seinen Sorgen und Gedanken, bis Sirius seine Schnauze auf seinen Schoß legte und ihn fragend anblickte. "Es hat keinen Sinn. Die beiden müssen das selbst regeln. Und ich bin mir mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher, ob es so, wie es jetzt ist, nicht doch am Besten ist... Immerhin wissen wir alle nicht, wer den Sommer überlebt und wer nicht. Oder überhaupt bis dahin..." erklärte Remus leise und kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren. Sybill Trelawney hatte Remus und Severus beobachtet, ebenso Florence' Reaktion auf Severus' Abgang... Aber es war auch schwer nicht mitzubekommen, wie Florence erst ihr Glas fallen ließ und Professor Sinistra verzweifelt versuchte, die Rotweinflecken wieder aus dem Umhang zu bekommen. Sie ging hinüber zu der Fluglehrerin, die sich abseits in einen Sessel hatte fallen lassen und mit den Tränen kämpfte. "Mein Kind, was hattest du anderes erwartet? Natürlich mußte er gehen. Remus Lupin hätte ihm das Himmelreich anbieten können, und er wäre gegangen. Du mußt schon selbst mit ihm reden!" Florence blickte erstaunt auf und mußte blinzeln, als sie sah, wer da so mit ihr gesprochen hatte: "Sybill? Ist es so offensichtlich, was hier geschieht?" Sybill Trelawney zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihr hin. "Nun, auch wenn einige der Meinung sind, ich würde nur falsche Voraussagen machen, so bin ich doch dazu in der Lage, Fakten zu deuten und mit meinen Berechnungen und Ahnungen zu einem recht komplexen Bild zu verweben..." Sybill Trelawney wurde erst vor 14 Jahren in Hogwarts angestellt, lange nach der Schulzeit von Florence und Severus, auch nach der Zeit, die Florence in der Schule Asyl genoß. Aber es war ihr gut gelungen, die Zeichen zu deuten. Oder Albus hatte geplaudert. In Florence gefror alles zu Eis, nur ihre Ohren glühten und ihr Gesicht schien taub zu werden, als Professor Trelawney weitersprach: "Ich habe übrigens das Buch gefunden... Wäre es nach der Geschichte mit Professor Litigant nicht schlauer gewesen, es aus der Bibliothek zu nehmen?" "Ja, wahrscheinlich... Aber hier überschlugen sich die Ereignisse ja förmlich, darum hat wohl keiner von uns mehr daran gedacht..." Florence schluckte und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Silvesternacht. "Bald beginnt das Neue Jahr, das, indem sich alles ändern wird... Ich habe auch noch etwas anderes herausgefunden und Direktor Dumbledore hielt es für richtig, wenn ich es dir selbst sage!" aufmunternd tätschelte Sybill die Hände der jüngeren, deren volle Aufmerksamkeit sie nun genoß...  
  
"Ein Frohes Neues Jahr wünsche ich dir, mein Giftmischer!" empfing Lord Voldemort den sehr nervösen Severus Snape. Es war kalt und windig an diesem Neujahrsmorgen und das Kaminfeuer in Voldemort's "Empfangshalle" wärmte nicht den ganzen Raum in dem verwitterten alten Gut. Severus nickte und sah sich der Panik nahe um: außer ihm war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören, er war mit dem Dunklen Lord allein. Es war gerade einmal ein halbes Jahr her, daß er zuletzt mit Voldemort allein war und die Folgen hatte er noch gut in Erinnerung. "Wurmschwanz hat sich sehr für dich eingesetzt... Sonst würdest du unser heutiges Treffen nicht überleben... Ich habe mir viel Zeit zum Nachdenken genommen und ich glaube dir, Wurmschwanz und meinem Freund Lucius. Albus Dumbledore beherrscht die dunklen Techniken und wendet sie nach Bedarf an, auch wenn er es nie öffentlich zugeben würde. Und er hat einen Narren an dir gefressen, ebenso wie ich!" Die Fratze auf dem "Thron" vor Severus verzog sich zu einem grausamen Grinsen. "Außerdem: neues Jahr, neues Spiel, nicht wahr?" Severus schluckte. In Hogwarts hatte sich heute morgen noch niemand gerührt gehabt, wenn er nicht wiederkommen würde, wußte niemand, wohin er gegangen war. Alle würden glauben, Severus sei aus gekränkter Eitelkeit verschwunden... Lord Voldemort schien die Gedanken seines Gegenübers gelesen zu haben, denn er lachte höhnisch auf: "Ja, ich habe dich so früh gerufen, damit keiner davon etwas erfährt, wo du hingehst... Und so werde ich es auch in Zukunft tun: ich bin es leid, daß Dumbledore stets weiß, wo du bist! Unsere neue Allianz bleibt unter uns, oder ich werde für deinen langsamen und unangenehmen Tod sorgen, Spion!" Neue Allianz? Severus überlegte fieberhaft, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis, was damit gemeint sein könnte. Seine Zunge war wie gelähmt, als er Voldemort nach einigen Sekunden der Stille danach fragte, denn nur das konnte er mit seinem Schweigen bezweckt haben: "Was habe ich unter einer neuen Allianz zu verstehen, Meister?" Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich mit kaltem Grinsen vor und seine Worte schnitten die Luft wie Schwerter aus Eis: "Daß du ab sofort nur noch für mich spionierst! Für Dumbledore bist du nie gerufen worden, verstanden? Ich habe Aufgaben für dich, die du erfüllen wirst oder er kann sich nach einem neuen Hauslehrer für Slytherin umschauen! Und das könnte schwierig werden..." Severus mußte nicht lang überlegen, bis er das Angebot annahm. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn oft genug betrogen, warum sollte er nicht auch sein eigenes Süppchen kochen? Wenigstens mußte er dann nicht so oft quer durch das Schulgebäude laufen, um Bericht zu erstatten: "Es wird mir eine Freude sein, Euch wieder zu dienen, Meister!"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy ist noch unser Untergang! Was Voldemort nicht selbst schafft, erledigt Malfoy für ihn!" fluchte Albus Dumbledore laut in seinem Büro und erschreckte damit seine Besucher. Remus, Sirius in Menschengestalt und Florence waren ihm vom Frühstückstisch bis in sein Büro gefolgt, nachdem der Direktor schon in der Großen Halle fast einen Wutanfall bekommen hatte. Noch immer hielt er den Brief des Ministeriums in den Händen und schaute immer wieder auf die feinsäuberlich geschriebenen Zeilen, als könnte sich der Inhalt dadurch ändern. "Was hat er denn nun angerichtet?" fragte Sirius wütend, da er schlimmstes befürchtete. "Hat er dich etwa entlassen?" fragte Remus besorgt, nur Florence schwieg. "Lest selbst!" rief Albus Dumbledore vor Wut kochend und drückte seiner Nichte den Brief in die Hand, bevor er nervös und wütend seine Runden um den Schreibtisch zog. Florence las erstaunt den Brief, bevor sich ihre Miene verfinsterte und sie wütend schnaubte: "Das kann er doch nicht tun! Sitzen im Schulbeirat nur noch Marionetten?" Remus zog ihr den Brief aus den Händen, bevor sie ihn in ihrer Wut noch völlig zerknüllte und las ihn selbst, währen Sirius über seiner Schulter hing und mitlas: "Sehr geehrter Direktor Dumbledore, mit heutigen Erlass ist es in Zukunft nur noch Kindern aus reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien gestattet, an dem Unterricht Ihrer Schule teilzunehmen. Die bereits aufgenommenen Kinder aus Muggel- und Mischlingsfamilien können vorläufig weiter unterrichtet werden, entsprechende Vorbereitungen für eine komplette Bereinigung ihrer Schülerschaft laufen. Sobald in meinem Ministerium die Abteilung zur Unterdrückung magischer Fähigkeiten bei Mischlingen und Muggelgeborenen ihren Dienst aufnimmt, werden auch diese nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtet werden müssen. Mit besten Wünschen Lucius Malfoy - Zaubereiminister Britanniens" "Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" rief Sirius entrüstet aus und der erbleichte Remus legte vorsichtig den Brief auf den Schreibtisch, als würde es sich dabei um hochexplosiven Sprengstoff handeln. "Severus hatte recht: Lucius Malfoy fühlt sich auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht! Und wir haben uns gefragt, warum er nicht schon mehr Schaden angerichtet hat..." sinnierte Florence, als Dumbledore sie unterbrach: "JA! Er hat im Stillen diesen Unfug verzapft, etwas Schlimmeres konnte er ja kaum anrichten! Wenn wir nur noch Reinblütige unterrichten dürfen, ist das schon schlimm genug, aber die magischen Talente von allen anderen zu unterdrücken, ist eine schlicht unglaubliche Schande! Wo steckt Severus überhaupt?" "Er war noch in der Großen Halle, als wir dir folgten... Ich weiß nicht, warum er nicht mitkam, er redet mit uns ja nicht mehr." antwortete Remus, während Sirius und Florence sich betreten ansahen. Es war bereits Ende Januar und Severus verkroch sich immer noch in seinem Büro oder seinem Unterricht. Jeden Sonntagnachmittag, wenn Florence mit Neville Longbottom in die Kerker ging, um ihm Nachhilfe in Zaubertränken zu geben, war das Labor bereits geöffnet, so daß sie nie fragen mußte. Severus ließ sich nur noch höchst selten bei den Mahlzeiten blicken und sonst außerhalb des Unterrichts sahen ihn höchstens noch die Slytherins. Auch zu dem letzten Quidditchspiel war er nicht erschienen, obwohl die Mannschaft seines Hauses gegen Hufflepuff spielte und 230:40 gewann. Harry, Ron und Hermine zufolge verhielt er sich im Unterricht wie früher: cholerisch, mies, ungerecht, sarkastisch, allerdings nicht auffälliger als sonst. Es war einfach so, als hätte er mit den anderen einfach nur nichts zu tun und ein Freund von Small Talk war er noch nie gewesen. "Ich werde ihn heute nach dem Unterricht zu mir rufen. So geht das nicht weiter..." Albus Dumbledore hatte sich vorläufig wieder beruhigt, auch wenn er innerlich noch kochte. Es mußte doch eine Möglichkeit geben, das Ganze noch mindestens bis zum Sommer hinauszuzögern, denn auch Harry war nicht von reinem Blut. Und wenn er von den Leuten des Ministeriums bearbeitet werden würde, bevor... Nicht auszudenken! "Und ihr solltet eure Schüler nicht warten lassen, Remus, Flo... Sirius, für dich habe ich eine andere Aufgabe! Ich brauche deine Fähigkeiten als Hund!"  
  
"Du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte Severus mies gelaunt, als er in Dumbledore's Büro eintrat. "Ja, allerdings! Setzt dich, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten!" erwiderte Dumbledore und drückte ihm den Brief vom Ministerium in die Hand. "Lies!" Severus Snape setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und las mit ausdrucksloser Miene die Mitteilung durch. Danach drehte er das Blatt, als könnte auf der Rückseite noch der Vermerk stehen: "Dies ist nur ein schlechter Scherz" "Und was sagst du dazu?" Albus Dumbledore hatte sich zurückgelehnt und sein Bart lag wie ein silbrig - weißer Teppich auf seinem Oberkörper und Bauch. Seine Hände hatten sich in stiller Wut in den Armlehnen verkrallt. Die Stille, die nun folgte, war so spannungsgeladen wie an dem Tag, als Remus und Sirius in Hogwarts eintrafen. "Was soll ich schon dazu sagen? Lucius Malfoy ist ein Wahnsinniger, aber das war uns ja bekannt." sagte Severus leise, als er sich vor beugte und den Brief auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm ablegte. "Wußtest du von der Geschichte?" fragte Dumbledore gereizt. "Nein, woher auch?" entgegnete Severus erstaunt und blickte seinen Mentor fragend an. "Severus, du sollst mich nicht belügen! Ich glaube dir kein Wort, daß Voldemort dich noch nicht wieder zu sich gerufen hat! Die Hauselfen haben schön öfters in den letzten Wochen gesehen, wie du frühmorgens das Schloß verläßt!" "Direktor Dumbledore," begann Severus und wurde offiziell, "ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Hauselfen Ihnen so alles erzählen. Ich arbeite nicht für Minister Malfoy oder gar Lord Voldemort. Wenn ich das Schloß verlasse, habe ich dafür private Gründe, die Sie, verzeihen Sie bitte, nichts angehen!" Nun fiel Albus alles aus dem Gesicht: ungläubig starrte er Severus an und schluckte. Er stand doch nicht schon wieder unter dem Imperiumsfluch? Eine Hauselfe stellte ein Tablett mit Tee auf den Schreibtisch und verschwand schnell in einem der Geheimgänge, die nur die dienstbaren kleinen Geister in Hogwarts kannten. Durch diese kurze Ablenkung hatte er den Blick von Severus genommen, der scheinbar ungerührt vor ihm saß. Als er den Zaubertranklehrer wieder anblickte, stutzte er kurz, bevor er sagte: "Es hätte ja sein können. Man sieht von dir in letzter Zeit nicht viel und da liegt der Verdacht nahe, daß es sich um etwas handeln könnte, daß uns auch betrifft, wenn du so geschäftig bist. Im Übrigen bin ich mit deiner Anwesenheit in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zufrieden. Ich verlange, daß die Hauslehrer zu allen Mahlzeiten anwesend sind, und erst recht, wenn die Quidditchmannschaften ihrer Häuser spielen. Es war neulich ein sehr gutes Spiel. Draco Malfoy macht sich als Sucher..." "Wie du meinst... Ich werde häufiger zum Essen kommen, aber die Hauselfen sollten in Zukunft ihre Nasen aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushalten, Albus... Es gibt Dinge, die keinen von euch etwas angehen."  
  
Es klopfte leise an der Bürotür, als Severus noch spätabends Hausaufgaben korrigierte. "Ja, herein..." sagte er gedankenverloren und legte die Feder ab. Wahrscheinlich nur Draco Malfoy oder Kevin Rabanus... "Guten Abend Severus! Du besserst dich!" begrüßte ihn Remus Lupin freudig lächelnd und schloß die Tür hinter sich wieder. Ungläubig betrachtete Severus den Aufsatz, den er gerade durchsah: er war von Hermine Granger und er stand wie vor ein paar Wochen wieder vor dem gleichen Problem: Punkte abziehen für simples, aber fehlerfreies Zusammentragen der Fakten aber keinerlei Verständnis für die Materie an sich, als Remus seine Räume betrat. "Wenn du deinen Trank willst, den habe ich heute Morgen einer Hauselfe in die Hand gedrückt..." versuchte er den Werwolf abzuwimmeln. "Oh, den habe ich auch sofort erhalten, darum geht es nicht. Ich habe ein anderes Problem. Flo und ich haben mit Harry Potter Angriffs- und Verteidigungsflüche geübt, aber wir kommen nicht weiter. Die Todesser verwenden einige Flüche, die wir nicht genau kennen. Es wird Zeit, daß du dich auch um die Ausbildung des Jungen kümmerst, die Zeit läuft uns sonst davon!" erwiderte Remus freundlich und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. "Nun ja, ich bin ziemlich beschäftigt und habe nicht allzuviel Zeit. Es gibt sicher auch noch andere Wege." bemerkte Severus knapp und griff wieder nach seiner Feder. "Du verstehst nicht richtig: Albus erwartet, daß du ihn unterrichtest! Du wirst sicher einen Termin finden. Harry ist sehr flexibel, was die Zeiten angeht!" Remus lächelte immer noch freundlich, auch wenn er langsam wütend wurde. Severus überlegte kurz, dann antwortete er: "Sonntagnachmittags kann ich nicht ins Labor, da hätte ich unter Umständen Zeit..." "Gut, dann werde ich das Harry morgen ausrichten." Remus war enttäuscht: Severus hatte den einzigen Termin in der Woche gewählt, an dem Florence wegen der Nachhilfe für Neville nicht mitmachen konnte. Samstags waren sowohl Florence wie auch Harry mit der Flugnachhilfe beschäftigt, aber die hätte man unter Umständen ja auch verschieben können, dann hätten beide Zeit gehabt... Er wünschte Severus noch eine gute Nacht und verließ das Büro. Auf dem Weg in seine eigenen Räume schüttelte er nachdenklich den Kopf. Er hatte noch immer nicht völlig die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Florence und Severus zusammen zu bringen. Aber beide waren tunlichst darauf bedacht, sich so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen...  
  
"Sind Sie sicher, daß er kommen wird?" fragte Harry Remus am folgenden Sonntag, als sie zusammen in einem leer geräumten Klassenzimmer auf Severus warteten. "Ja, Harry. Er hatte mich heute Morgen noch einmal nach dem Klassenraum gefragt. Er wird kommen." antwortete Remus und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Schnee war schon vor 3 Wochen geschmolzen, aber es war immer noch eisig kalt draußen. Sirius war wieder irgendwo dort im Verbotenen Wald für Dumbledore unterwegs und würde heute Abend wieder ein heißes Bad verlangen, was sich manchmal etwas schwierig gestaltete. Es war nicht erlaubt, Haustiere mit in das große Badezimmer für die Lehrkräfte mitzunehmen. Und erst recht nicht, sie zu baden. Die Klassentür öffnete sich und ein schlecht gelaunter Severus Snape trat grußlos ein. Schlecht gelaunt war er zwar nicht zuletzt aufgrund der folgenden Stunden, die er mit Harry Potter friedlich in einem Raum zusammensein mußte, sondern auch, weil er auf dem Weg nach oben Florence begegnet war. Und sie hatte ihn freundlich gegrüßt, während Neville Longbottom fast an die Wand des Flures gesprungen war, als er an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Er hatte gehofft, daß er ihr durch den Sonntagstermin gänzlich entgehen könnte, da sie in den letzten zwei Wochen jedesmal an seiner Tür geklopft hatte und nach verschiedene Zutaten aus dem Giftschrank fragte. "Was wurde bisher geübt?" fragte er knapp und wandte sich damit an Remus. Drei Stunden später fühlte sich Harry, als wäre er unter einen Bus gekommen. Professor Snape hatte ihm so vieles erklärt und üben lassen, daß er sich völlig ausgelaugt fühlte. Die Dunklen Künste waren anstrengender, als er erwartet hatte. Und sie vergifteten einen auf Dauer, hatte er das Gefühl. "Ich denke, das reicht für heute. Harry, geh schon einmal vor zum Abendessen, ich muß noch kurz mit Professor Snape reden!" beendete Remus Lupin die Sitzung und Harry wankte benommen aus dem Raum. Kaum war die Tür wieder geschlossen, fuhr er Severus an: "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Denkst du, er könnte innerhalb von einem Nachmittag alles lernen? Oder wolltest du dir den Cruciatus für nächste Woche aufheben?" "Den und die beiden anderen Unverzeihlichen." entgegnete Severus seelenruhig und ordnete seinen Umhang neu. "Bist du wahnsinnig? Du weißt doch genau, daß die verboten sind! Und einiges von dem, was du heute in petto hattest, gehört mit auf diese Liste!" fauchte Remus. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie kühl Severus Harry in einigen der widerwärtigsten Flüche unterrichtet hatte, als ob sie nichts weiter als simple Verwandlungszauber seien. Und Harry hatte sie erstaunlich schnell erlernt. "Er wird alles gebrauchen können, was er erhalten kann. Wenn sowieso nicht alles umsonst ist, immerhin scheint Albus mit seiner Verzögerungstaktik das Ministerium nur unwesentlich zu behindern. Bald wird die Abteilung zur Unterdrückung magischer Fähigkeiten ihren Dienst aufnehmen und Harry Potter wird zu den ersten gehören, deren Gedächtnis geändert wird." erklärte Severus ruhig und in seinen Augen funkelte es seltsam. 


	24. Wahrheit Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24 - Erlösung von Molly  
  
Langsam reichte es Severus Snape. Er unterrichte gerade wieder die Siebtklässler von Slytherin und Gryffindor, als er seinen Entschluß fällte. Fast sieben Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem er sich bemühte, Neville Longbottom zu einem Zauberer zu erziehen. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres hatte sich Florence Farstalker ebenfalls darum bemüht, etwas aus dem Jungen herauszulocken. Und sie schien Erfolg damit zu haben, zumindest teilweise. Severus wußte, daß Neville in den Nachhilfestunden bei ihr nicht halb so viel zerstörte, wie in dem regulären Unterricht sonst. Severus schwebte scheinbar zwischen den Tischen in dem Labor hindurch, immer wieder argwöhnisch in die blubbernden Kessel seiner Schüler schauend. Er hatte ihnen wie allen neuen Schülern zu Beginn ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts gesagt, daß Zaubertränke zu brauen ebenfalls Magie sei, auch wenn die meisten Hexen und Zauberer dies anders sahen. Wenn die Zutaten und die Art der Zubereitung stimmten, konnte jeder Trank die vorgesehene Aufgabe erfüllen. Aber es gab Unterschiede zwischen den Tränken, die ein Meister und ein einfacher Brauer zubereitet hatten. Es war nichts physikalisches, nichts meßbares, nichts, was in irgendeiner Form zu beschreiben war. Es war ein Gefühl, ein Gedanke, den jeder Meister seinen Tränken irgendwie zugab. Severus war so ein Meister, ebenfalls Florence. Bei Florence lag das vor allem daran, daß sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft und Erziehung in ständigem unterbewußten Dialog mit allem um sie herum stand. Darum war sie auch auf fast allen Gebieten eine Meisterin. Normale Hexen und Zauberer wie Severus entwickelten häufig nur auf einem oder zwei Gebieten außerordentliche Fähigkeiten, wenn überhaupt. Bei Severus waren das die Zaubertränke und Flüche. Es hatte etwas mit einer gewissen Offenheit und Verletzbarkeit zu tun, gelungene Magie zu praktizieren. Neville Longbottom sperrte sich gegen alles. Er tat es nicht bewußt, er verzweifelte schier in seinem Bemühen, es besser hinzubekommen. Hermine Granger war wie ein Roboter: sie konnte alles, weil sie es genauso tat, wie es in den Büchern stand, aber ihre Seele verbarg sie, ließ sich nicht ein auf das Wechselspiel der Energien um sie herum. Und genau darum wollte Severus ihr jedesmal den Hals umdrehen, wenn er wieder einen dieser ewig langen und roboterhaften Aufsätze von ihr bekam. Mißtrauisch schaute er in ihren Kessel: alles war so, wie es sein sollte, aber das Gefühl fehlte. Schweren Herzens wendete er sich nun Neville Longbottom zu und seine Miene wurde noch finsterer, als sie sonst schon war. Er spürte etwas in der blubbernden Suppe vor ihm, etwas war da. Aber es war wieder alles falsch zusammengerührt. Wenn der Junge doch bloß einmal in seinem Leben alles behalten würde! "Mr. Longbottom, was haben Sie sich denn bei dieser Brühe gedacht?" raunzte er den zitternden Schüler an. 'Heute oder nie!' dachte er und atmete tief durch. "Sir, ich habe alles genau so getan, wie es im Buch stand!" verteidigte sich Neville zaghaft und seine Hände krallten sich in seinen Umhang, während er unmerklich zurückwich. "Nein, Mr. Longbottom, das taten Sie nicht! Sie haben zuwenig Distelsporen genommen, zuviel Teufelskralle und das Bienenblut fehlt völlig. Also, wo waren Sie mit Ihren Gedanken, als Sie diese Pampe zusammenrührten?" fragte Severus leise und bedrohlich zischend. Alle Aufmerksamkeit im Raum war dieser Szene im hinteren Bereich des Labors zugewandt und Neville zitterte und schwitzte, daß einem übel werden konnte. Die Verzweiflung, die er ausstrahlte war schon fast körperlich zu spüren. "Sir, es tut mir leid..." "Ich will nicht Ihre Entschuldigung, ich will wissen, wo sie mit Ihren Gedanken waren!" Severus sprach nun so leise, daß seine Worte kaum noch jemand außer Neville hören konnte und seine Blicke bohrten sich tief und schmerzhaft in die Seele des Jungen. Wahrscheinlich würde Neville eher weinend zusammenbrechen, als eine wirkliche Antwort geben, aber Severus war das mittlerweile egal. Noch bevor Neville überhaupt seinen Mund öffnen konnte, fuhr der Lehrer fort: "Ich wette, Sie haben an ihre Eltern gedacht, nicht wahr? Wie sie sabbernd und hin und her wippend auf ihren Betten sitzen und Löcher in die Luft starren..." Er sprach so leise, daß nun wirklich niemand außer Neville ihn hören konnte. Und nun beugte er sich vor und flüsterte in das Ohr des Jungen: "Genau das kann ich auch aus dir machen, mein Junge... Es tut weh, sehr weh, aber ich würde es nur zu gern tun.... Denn du bist jetzt schon nicht viel mehr als die Zombies, die du deine Eltern nennst..." Das war's. Neville Longbottom rastete völlig aus. Er stieß den viel größeren Lehrer angewidert von sich und brüllte: "Sie Monster! Sie haben nicht das Recht, irgendetwas über meine Eltern zu sagen! Ich bin ein viel besserer Zauberer, als Sie es jemals sein werden! Ich werde nie jemanden verletzen und diesen verdammten Trank kann ich auch brauen! Ich weiß es, Madam Farstalker hat es mir gesagt, Sie Widerling!" Ein Grinsen huschte über Severus' Gesicht: "Na, dann zeigen Sie es mir, Mr. Longbottom!" Erst starrte Neville ihn vor Wut rasend zitternd an, dann griff er blind in die Zutaten, die auf seinem Tisch standen und kippte sie in den Trank. Einige Schüler gingen sicherheitshalber in Deckung unter ihren Tischen oder schlichen sich unauffällig in Richtung Ausgang, doch Severus Snape blieb mit verschränkten Armen und triumphierender Miene hinter Neville stehen, der heftig in dem Kessel rührte und die Flammen darunter hochschlagen ließ. Hermine wollte eingreifen, doch Severus hielt sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurück und... "Wunderbar! Mr. Longbottom, das ist der beste Trank, den in den letzten 10 Jahren ein Schüler von mir zubereitet hat!" "W...was?" stammelte Neville und seine gesamte Wut war verflogen. Ungläubig starrte er seinen Lehrer an, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört. "Sie haben schon richtig verstanden. 50 Punkte für Gryffindor und noch eines, Mr. Longbottom: noch einmal sollten Sie nicht fast sieben Jahre damit vertrödeln, sich hinter ihrem Selbstmitleid zu verstecken! Ich erwarte Sie nach der Stunde in meinem Büro!" Severus grinste und Neville Longbottom kippte rückwärts auf den Boden. Alle anderen Schüler starrten die beiden Protagonisten der seltsamsten aller undenkbaren Szenen mit offenen Mündern an. Hermine war die erste, die sich wieder bewegte und sich zu Neville auf den Boden kniete, um den Bewußtlosen wieder zu erwecken. Severus drehte sich nun wieder der erstarrten Klasse zu und fuhr sie in dem gewohnten giftigen Ton an, endlich weiter zu machen, schließlich wäre noch lang nicht Pause.  
  
Es war das Schulgespräch schlechthin. Severus Snape lobt Neville Longbottom, der einen Trank richtig zubereitet hatte. Mit Ausnahme der älteren Lehrer konnte oder wollte das niemand so recht glauben. Als Severus Snape sich an diesem Abend in die Große Halle zum Abendessen einfand, wurde es schlagartig still. Ungläubig wechselten die Blicke zwischen Severus und Neville, der sich schamerrötend unter dem Tisch zu verkriechen suchte, hin und her. Erst als Severus saß, kam wieder Bewegung und Gespräch in die Menge. "Du konntest es also nicht abwarten, ja?" flüsterte Florence ihm von der Seite zu und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Severus schwieg und starrte den Eintopf vor sich an: einerseits wollte er sich zu ihr drehen und das Lob, das sie für ihn bereit hatte, genießen, doch andererseits hatte er sich gerade genug eingehämmert, daß er nichts von ihr wollte, in keinster Form. "Was ist das für eine Pampe?" knurrte er stattdessen und ließ die brockige Mahlzeit demonstrativ von seinem Löffel kleckern. "Lenk nicht ab, ich bin stolz auf dich!" flüsterte sie weiter und suchte unter dem Tischtuch verborgen seine Hand. Mit der Berührung war alles wieder zunichte, woran er seit fast drei Monaten gearbeitet hatte: es traf ihn wie ein Schlag: Kloß im Hals, glühende Ohren, Schmetterlinge im Bauch... "Du brauchst gar nicht so zu tun, als wärest du ein Monster. Ich kenne dich besser! Du bist ein Monster, und wenn ich noch etwas Zeit gehabt hätte, wäre mir das auch gelungen und das wußtest du, nicht wahr? Aber du wolltest den Sieg auf deine Art und er sei dir gegönnt!" Florence drückte kurz seine warme Hand und fuhr mit dem Essen fort. Severus Snape konnte nun erst recht nicht mehr essen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals schnürte seine Kehle zu sehr zu und das stolze und aufmunternde Grinsen der umsitzenden Lehrer machte es nicht besser. Hastig schnappte er sich ein Brotstück aus dem Korb und zerbröselte es über seinem Teller. Wenigstens war Remus so gütig, und sprach ihn nicht auch noch darauf an. Daß er allerdings breit grinste und provozierend mit den Augenbrauen zuckte, sobald Severus zu ihm hinüberblickte, war weniger gütig. Eher ärgerlich. 'Vielleicht sollte dir diese Woche einfach keinen Trank brauen, mein Freund!' dachte Severus und zog die übliche finstere Miene. Am nächsten Dienstag war wieder Vollmond. Und am Wochenende drauf war der Frühlingsball, den Albus Dumbledore angedroht hatte. Severus ahnte, daß sich Dumbledore etwas höchst widerwärtiges einfallen lassen würde, damit kein Lehrer den "Spaß" verpasste... Und wenn er sich vorher vom Astronomieturm stürzen würde? Nein, zur Zeit war Severus nicht so depressiv wie in den letzten Jahren seit Voldemort's Wiederauferstehung. Er hatte wieder eine echte Vertrauensposition im engsten Kreis um den Dunklen Lord bezogen, auch wenn außer Wurmschwanz und Lucius Malfoy keiner um seine Rückkehr wußte. Es ging ihm gut. Er genoß es sogar, für seinen Meister Tränke zu brauen und ihn in diversen Fragen zu beraten... Vielleicht eine Krankheit? Aber Poppy Pomfrey war eine gute Krankenhexe und sie kannte Severus schon fast sein ganzes Leben, wenn er vor diesem symbolträchtigen Ereignis plötzlich erkranken würde, wäre es denkbar, daß sie ihn trotzdem gesundschrieb... Aber vielleicht gelang es Florence ja, sich irgendwie dem Horror zu entziehen... Dann wäre Severus zumindest vor seiner größten Schwäche sicher. Mißmutig rührte er die Brotkrümel unter den schon kalt gewordenen Eintopf und bemerkte kaum, daß einige Lehrer bereits fertig waren und aufstanden... Er hatte solang seinen Gedanken nachgehangen, daß er bereits länger als die Anstandszeit sitzen geblieben war. Albus Dumbledore stellte sich hinter seinen Stuhl und flüsterte ihm zu: "Severus, in mein Büro, wenn ich bitten darf..."  
  
"Es ist dir also gelungen, Neville Longbottom aus der Reserve zu locken, ja?", fragte Albus Dumbledore freundlich, nachdem Severus sich zu ihm an den Kamin im Büro des Direktors gesetzt hatte. Severus nickte nur und schwieg. Fawkes kam herüber geflattert und setzte sich auf die Schulter des Zaubertranklehrers, der automatisch begann, in den Taschen seines Umhangs nach Süßigkeiten zu suchen. "Es ist aber noch zu früh, unsere stille Reserve im St. Mungo zu wecken, das weißt du doch, oder?", fuhr Dumbledore fort, während Severus immer verzweifelter nach Keksen oder ähnlichem in seiner Kleidung fahndete. Der Phönix war von seiner Schulter herab gehüpft und saß nun auf der Sessellehne, den Kopf argwöhnisch zur Seite geneigt, Severus genau beobachtend. Seit er nicht mehr regelmäßig in das Büro des Direktors ging, um Bericht zu erstatten, füllte er auch nicht mehr die Süßigkeitenvorräte auf. "Tut mir leid, Fawkes, ich habe nichts für dich!", schloss Severus seine Suche ab und der Vogel blickte ihn mit blanken Augen an, als hätte er nicht verstanden. Dumbledore grinste verschmitzt in seinen Bart hinein, während er eine Schüssel mit Keksen aus dem Nichts beschwor. "Nimm einen von diesen, Severus. Verwandlungen waren noch nie wirklich deine Stärke, nicht wahr?" Severus schnaubte nur verächtlich, griff sich aber einen Keks aus der Schüssel und hielt ihn dem Phönix hin, der gierig danach schnappte. "Ich weiß, ich hätte noch warten sollen, aber der Junge macht mich einfach wahnsinnig! Und ich wußte schon immer, daß er es kann. Bei seinen Eltern ist so eine Minderbegabung, wie er sie seit diesem Vorfall mit seinen Eltern an den Tag legte, schlicht nicht möglich!" "Hmmm... Wir verdanken Frank Longbottom sehr viel, nicht wahr? Und es waren deine Schulfreunde, die Lestranges und die junge Barty Crouch, die damals diesen... - wie nanntest du es gerade? Vorfall? - inszeniert hatten. Du fühlst dich doch nicht etwa schuldig, oder?", fragte Dumbledore ernst und beobachtete Severus' Reaktionen genau. "Natürlich fühle ich mich schuldig. Ich wußte doch, wo sie standen und habe sie dennoch nicht verraten.", antwortete Severus leise. Eine Zeitlang schwiegen beide. Severus rührte sich nicht, aber in seinem Inneren tobte derselbe Kampf wie damals, als er von dem Anschlag auf die Longbottoms erfuhr. "Freundschaft ist etwas Seltsames, nicht wahr? Wenn man jemanden mag, neigt man dazu, ihn oder sie in Schutz zu nehmen, auch wenn sie im Unrecht sind und man es besser wissen müßte. Ich hatte mir auch gewünscht, daß sie sich nach Voldemorts Verschwinden ruhiger verhalten würden. Keiner von uns, auch ich nicht, ahnte damals, zu was sie fähig wären. Sie waren auch meine Schüler, Severus, auch ich sah sie in einem romantisch verklärten Licht, bis zu jenem Tag." Albus Dumbledore sprach leise und Severus hatte das Gefühl, daß sein Freund noch nie so alt und gebrochen geklungen hatte, wie gerade eben. Die Lestranges saßen noch immer in Askaban und harrten ihrer unvermeidlichen Befreiung durch Lord Voldemort, an den sie immer geglaubt hatten. "Wie steht es um Askaban?", fragte Severus. Albus sog tief die Atemluft ein, bevor er antwortete: "Es tut sich etwas. Alastor berichtete, die Dementoren wären zur Zeit sehr freudig erregt, als würden sie etwas kaum abwarten können. Ich nehme an, zu Ostern oder kurz darauf ist es soweit. Dann wird Askaban unter die Herrschaft Voldemort's fallen. Und dann ist es auch für St. Mungo soweit." Severus schwieg. Genau das war es, wozu er dem Dunklen Lord geraten hatte. Ostern nutzen, um Askaban zu erobern. Die Dementoren hungerten nach frischen Seelen, die ihnen Voldemort zuhauf besorgen konnte. Und während der Ostertage waren viele Auroren und andere Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums im Urlaub, so daß Lucius Malfoy eine gute Erklärung bereit hatte für die Öffentlichkeit. Es wären einfach zu wenig Mitarbeiter gewesen, um die Todesser und die Dementoren zu stoppen. Kein Versagen Malfoy's, nur ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt. Und Malfoy hatte dafür gesorgt, daß die meisten Auroren, die ihm nicht bedingungslos folgten, obwohl er nun ihr Minister war, über Ostern frei haben würden. "Was ist mit Arthur Weasley?" "Der gute Arthur ist immer noch suspendiert wegen dieser Anzeige gegen ihn. Und dabei war es wirklich nicht sein Toaster, der da verzaubert war. Aber seit der Sache mit dem fliegenden Auto glaubt ihm niemand mehr. Arthur hat einfach zu oft an Dingen herum gezaubert, auch wenn er sich in den letzten drei Jahren gebessert hat. Und sein Sohn Percy ist wahrlich keine große Hilfe.", antwortete der Direktor niedergeschlagen. Sie alle wußten, was auf sie zukommen werden würde, als sie sich das letzte Mal getroffen hatten, aber im Moment sah es düster aus. Es konnte durchaus geschehen, daß einige der Schwächeren in den Reihen des Widerstands die Seiten wechselten, aus purer Verzweiflung. Darum war es wichtig, die Opfer der Todesser-Angriffe erst nach dem Fall von Askaban aus ihrer Starre zu erlösen. Als Lichtpunkt in dieser dunklen Zeit, kurz vor dem letzten Kampf. Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape saßen noch lang an diesem Abend zusammen. Sie sprachen wenig, denn es gab nicht viel zu bereden, was sie nicht schon etliche Male beredet hatten.  
  
"Und da wären wir also!" Remus Lupin lächelte einigen Schülern, die begierig auf die Öffnung der Türen zur Großen Halle warteten, zu. Alle hatten sich festlich herausgeputzt, selbst Ron und Ginny Weasley hatten zu diesem Anlass neue Festumhänge bekommen. Den Sirius - Hund hinter sich her zerrend betrat Remus die festlich geschmückte Halle durch eine Nebentür. Severus war von Albus Dumbledore nur mit einem Fluch aus seinem Büro zu jagen gewesen und bis zum Ende der Veranstaltung würde ein mißmutiger Ghoul davor Wache halten. Severus knurrte nur kurz auf die Begrüßung von Remus und ließ sich noch tiefer in seinen Stuhl am Lehrertisch gleiten. Sobald das Essen vorüber war und der erste Tanz des Frühlingsballes begann, würde man von Severus nur noch einen davoneilenden Schatten sehen, soviel stand für ihn fest. Es gab noch genügend Orte in Hogwarts, an denen sich Severus die Zeit bis Mitternacht vertreiben konnte, außerhalb seiner Räume. Kurz bevor die Türen für die Schüler geöffnet wurden, huschte auch Florence auf ihren Platz. Sie hatte es vor einigen Wochen gänzlich aufgegeben, ihre Haare hochzustecken oder anderweitig zu bändigen. Ein geflochtener Zopf war nun ihre übliche Frisur, die sie auch an diesem Abend wieder trug. Als einzige Zugeständnissen die Feierlichkeit hatte sie eine Efeuranke hinein geflochten und trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang, nicht den üblichen Schwarzen. Florence mußte zwar nicht mit einem Fluch aus ihren Räumen vertrieben werden, aber einige Drohungen ihres Onkels und gutes Zureden von Remus, Sirius und Minerva McGonagall waren schon von Nöten gewesen. "Na, das kann ja was werden..." brummelte sie leise vor sich hin und bemühte sich redlich, sich ihre Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Verkrampft grinsend verfolgte sie den Einzug der Schüler in die Große Halle, während sie unter dem Tisch die Fäuste ballte. Sirius knurrte leise und kassierte einen leichten Tritt von Remus, der sich köstlich amüsierte, während Albus Dumbledore begann, die Eröffnungsrede zu halten: "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Es ist schon fast Ewigkeiten her, seit in Hogwarts der Frühlingsball gefeiert wurde. Als die meisten Ihrer Eltern noch selbst hier zur Schule gingen, wurde mit dieser Tradition gebrochen, da viele glaubten, mit der damaligen Machtübernahme Lord Voldemorts wären die Zeiten für unbeschwertes Feiern vorüber. Nun steht der alte Feind erneut gerüstet da und ich sage: Jetzt erst recht! Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir Feiern sollten! Noch einmal werden wir uns nicht verstecken vor dem Bösen! Wir werden feiern und unsere Tage genießen, denn wir werden noch genug trauern und kämpfen müssen in der nächsten Zeit. Ja, Hogwarts wird sich erneut gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen! Selbst mit seinem letzten Angriff auf diese Schule ist es ihm nicht gelungen, die Schulmauern oder unseren freien Willen zu brechen! Wie damals wird Hogwarts jedem Asyl gewähren, der draußen verfolgt wird! Die Dunkelheit senkt sich über Britannien, aber in Hogwarts soll immer ein Licht brennen: das Licht der Freiheit und Freude! Und nun wollen wir feiern! Das Fest möge beginnen!" Der Direktor klatschte kurz in die Hände und ein umwerfendes Festmenü tauchte scheinbar aus dem Nichts hervor und ließ fast die kleinen Tische bersten, die für den heutigen Abend aufgebaut worden waren. "Das war eine gute Rede, Albus!" flüsterte Minerva McGonagall und beobachtete lächelnd die Gesichter der Schüler. Alle hatten sie sich herausgeputzt für diesen Ball und die Versicherung, daß Hogwarts sich energisch gegen die Einflußnahme Voldemorts stellte, ließ sie hoffen. Minerva's Blick schweifte von den Schülern zu den Lehrern und stockte: Severus Snape hatte gerötete Wangen und starrte auf das Tischtuch vor ihm, während Florence Farstalker kreideweiß geworden den Blick ins Nirgendwo gerichtet hatte. Remus Lupin war das Lächeln vergangen und er sah nun sehr ernst aus. "Severus, ich muß nachher mit dir reden!" hauchte Florence fast unhörbar und der Zaubertranklehrer nickte betreten. Ja, sie mußten reden. Albus hatte es ihnen zwischen den Zeilen gesagt: alle mußten nun zusammen arbeiten, es war keine Zeit, um sich hinter Eitelkeiten zu verstecken.  
  
Die Abendluft war angenehm warm und es roch nach frisch gemähtem Gras, während die ersten Insekten des Jahres in der Luft schwirrten. Es hatte schon kältere Abende kurz vor Ostern gegeben, doch dieses Jahr war es schon sehr warm geworden. Steine, die von Innen heraus leuchteten säumten die Wege im Innenhof und tauchten alles in ein mildes Licht, als Severus Snape und Florence Farstalker sich von der Festgemeinschaft hierher zurück zogen. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen stand zwischen ihnen, bis Florence mit belegter Stimme begann: "Seit wann arbeitest du wieder für ihn?" Severus schwieg und blickte in die Nacht. Am Himmel zogen Wolken über die Sterne und den fast vollen Mond. Obwohl es für die Jahreszeit viel zu warm war, überlief ihn ein kalter Schauer. "Du brauchst nicht zu leugnen, ich weiß es." flüsterte sie und blickte in die selbe Richtung wie er, als könnte es dort etwas geben, das ihr seine Gedanken verrieten. "Eine ganze Weile." Seine Stimme klang rauh und er schluckte hart. Florence senkte den Blick und trat nun direkt vor Severus. "Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie und suchte seinen Blick, doch Severus wandte sich ab und ging langsam weiter. "Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Entweder ich tue, was er verlangt oder er verwandelt mich in ein Häuflein Asche. Keine große Auswahl, oder?" "Nein, das wohl nicht..." Florence ging neben ihm und hüllte sich fester in ihren Umhang. Schweigend gingen sie eine Weile weiter, bis sie fast am See angekommen waren. Dort hielt Severus an und blickte über das stille Wasser, in dem sich der Nachthimmel spiegelte. "Weißt du, was ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit von dir wissen möchte?" fragte er plötzlich unvermittelt und Florence blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf. "Nein... Was denn?" "Trägst du immer noch diesen kitschigen Anhänger oder war das im November Zufall?" "Der Anhänger ist nicht kitschig!" empörte sich Florence. "Doch, das ist er! Kitschig und nichtssagend!" Abrupt drehte sich Severus um und schlug den Weg zurück zum Schulgebäude ein. "ICH finde ihn nicht kitschig! Und mir sagt er eine ganze Menge!" fauchte Florence hinter ihm her, folgte ihm aber nicht. Severus ging noch ein paar Schritte, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und in seinen Augen funkelte es bedrohlich: "Ach? Und was sagt dir diese Geschmacklosigkeit? 'Ich bin ein Relikt aus alten Zeiten, die nie wieder kommen'?" Wut stieg in ihr auf: "Nein! Der Anhänger bedeutet für mich... Ach, vergiß es!" Trotzig stapfte sie an Severus vorbei, der sie jedoch am Arm festhielt. "Was? Ich will es wissen! Oder war das nur ein Trick von deinem Onkel? Hast du ihn nur wieder hervor gekramt, weil er etwas vom Angriff vorher erfahren hatte?" Wut und Verzweiflung gingen in ihrem Schluchzen unter: "Ich trage ihn immer. Als Erinnerung an dich. Wie du warst. Was wir hatten... Aber es ist wohl wirklich nur ein Relikt." Mit Tränen in den Augen riß sie sich los und zerrte den Anhänger unter ihrem Kleid hervor. "Du kannst ihn wieder haben!" Sie zog und zerrte, doch die Kette riß nicht durch, während die Tränen über ihr blasses Gesicht liefen. Einem Impuls folgend legte Severus seine Arme um die verzweifelt mit der Kette kämpfenden Florence und beruhigte sie, indem er sie energisch an sich zog, während sie sich wand und schließlich aufgab. "Ich will ihn nicht. Ich denke so schon zu oft an früher. Und daran, wie ich plötzlich ohne dich dastand. Zweimal. Und wenn man dieses Weihnachten mitzählt, sogar dreimal." Vorsichtig wischte er ihr mit dem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht. Immer noch schluchzend schaute sie hoch und genau in seine Augen: schwarz wie die Nacht waren sie, leer und traurig, ängstlich? "Es tut mir leid. Ich bin wirklich eine Katastrophe, nicht wahr?" "Hmm... Ja! Allerdings... wenn auch nur für mich..." "Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun... Aber ich weiß doch auch nicht, was ich will. Alles ist so schwierig und..." Erneut liefen dicke, heiße Tränen über ihr Gesicht und sie schmiegte sich zitternd an ihn. Eine Weile standen sie so da: Arm in Arm, während Florence immer weiter weinte. Severus starrte über den See in die Nacht und ein Sturm von Gefühlen brach über ihn hinein. Angst vor der Zukunft, Wut über die verlorenen Jahre - Voldemort - Malfoy, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Schmerz, Hoffnung... Als Florence wieder aufblickte, sah sie eine Träne über sein Gesicht laufen: die erste, die er seit seiner Kindheit vergoß... Der erste Kuß an diesem Abend war zurückhaltend und scheu, schmeckte nach Tränen und Verzweiflung. Der zweite war wie Feuer... 


	25. Wahrheit Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25 - Zwischen allen Stühlen von Molly  
  
Anmerkung: Was genau in dieser Nacht geschieht, reiche ich nach... fg Mir ist im Moment vor allem der Fortgang der Story wichtig, bevor mir noch mehr wirres Zeug einfällt und das Ganze biblische Ausmaße annimmt... (und wozu habe ich mir jetzt das Büchlein angeschafft?) Molly =)  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei wachte Severus Snape an diesem Morgen auf und presste sofort eine Hand auf das brennende Todessermal an seinen linken Unterarm. Voldemort! Irritiert schaute sich Severus um und brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren - dies war Florence' Zimmer, die Möbel standen anders und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die nur hastig zugezogenen schweren Samtvorhänge... Florence zwinkerte, langsam erwachend und sah ihren Liebhaber der letzten Nacht seine Kleidungsstücke vom Boden aufsammeln. "Was ist los?", brummelte sie und richtete sich etwas im Bett auf. "Voldemort ruft mich - ich muß mich beeilen!", flüsterte Severus und stürzte halb angezogen auf die Tür zum Gang zu, als er sich es noch einmal anders überlegte und zurückkehrte. "Ich liebe diesen verschlafen Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht!", er beugte sich zu einem flüchtigen Kuss hinunter. "Es ist fast noch Nacht... Was will er denn bloß?", fragte Florence und schüttelte den letzten Schlaf von sich. "Wenn ich nicht wegkomme, werde ich es nicht erfahren! Ich melde mich, sobald ich zurück bin!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er hastig Florence' Räume, ein dumpfes Poltern verriet ihm beim Hinausstürzen, daß Florence immer noch zuerst aus dem Bett fiel, anstatt einfach aufzustehen... Vor dem völlig zerwühlten Bett auf dem Boden sitzend starrte Florence ihm einige Sekunden nach... Sie fühlte sich plötzlich leer und gleichzeitig erfüllt von einem neuen Gefühl, eines, daß sie noch nie verspürt hatte... *** Er war so schnell es nur ging, in seine Räume gerannt und seinen Besen geholt, um eine Stelle außerhalb der Bannmauern Hogwarts zu erreichen. Er wußte sehr wohl, warum der Dunkle Lord ihn gerufen hatte - die letzten Vorbereitungen zur "Befreiung" Askabans mußten getroffen werden. Und er, Severus Snape, hatte seine Aufgabe noch nicht zu Ende geführt. In den Kellern des Anwesens seines Gebieters brodelte ein Kessel, der noch auf die letzten Zutaten wartete. Der Trank, den er braute, sollte den noch gefangenen Todessern ihre Menschlichkeit zurückgeben, die ihnen die Dementoren im Laufe der letzten Jahre entzogen hatten. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis Severus die richtige Rezeptur im Kopf entworfen hatte. Weitere Wochen waren vergangen, in denen er unauffällig die Zutaten organisieren mußte. Zum Teil konnte er sie unter dem Deckmantel seines Forschungsauftrages für das St. Mungo - Hospital direkt beim Ministerium bestellen, andere Zutaten mußte er anonym in der Nocturngasse erstehen, wieder andere hatte Lucius Malfoy für ihn besorgt - eine Zusammenarbeit, die Severus an die Grenzen seiner seelischen Belastbarkeit geführt hatte. Der Trank stand kurz vor der Vollendung, es war auch höchste Zeit, wollte Severus nicht erneut einen Cruciatus - Fluch seines Gebieters erdulden. Schmerzen waren seit je her Severus' Wegbegleiter gewesen, auf die er nur zu gern verzichtet hätte, besonders nach der letzten Nacht. Schmerzen waren ohne Hoffnung besser zu ertragen, da sie einer versteinerten Seele zumindest eine Art von Lebendigkeit aufzeigten. Doch nun hatte Severus' Hoffnung geschöpft und seinen totgeglaubten, automatisierten Körper auf andere Weise gespürt - Schmerz würde nun wieder zu der Qual werden, die sie für ihren Verursacher auch bei jemandem bewirken sollte. In der Zuflucht des Dunklen Lords herrschte dieselbe rege Betriebsamkeit wie früher, als noch niemand etwas von Harry Potter wußte. Als Severus dort mitten auf einem Korridor apparierte, sprang eine Gruppe von Todessern schreckhaft zurück, er war direkt vor ihnen erschienen, groß und vermummt wie er war, wirkte er noch bedrohlicher als in seinem Unterricht für Neville Longbottom... Severus wendete sich von der Gruppe ab und blickte sich zur Orientierung um, dann ging er auf eine große, verwitterte Tür zu, hinter der der Empfangssaal Lord Voldemorts lag. Unaufgefordert trat er ein, was die Gruppe von offensichtlich wesentlich "niederrangigen" Todessern zu heftigem Getuschel veranlaßte. Warum sollte er auch klopfen? Immerhin war er gerufen worden und sein Stand innerhalb der bestialischen Rangordnung der Anhänger des Lords maßen ihm Rechte zu, wie sie sich andere nur erträumen konnten. Severus war sich dessen nur zu bewußt und genoß und fürchtete seinen Rang zugleich. Irritiert bemerkte er die Anwesenheit eines anderen Todessers im Raum. "Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, Meister?" "Ah, mein Giftmischer! Ja, ich habe Dich erwartet. Meine treue Beraterin hier teilte mir mit, daß du den Trank für meine treuesten Gefährten noch heute fertigstellen solltest! Noch vor Neumond, um die Kräfte stärker zu bündeln!", schnarrte Lord Voldemort und lächelte kalt. 'Humbug!', dachte Severus bei sich, antwortete aber diplomatisch: "Bis dahin ist noch etwas Zeit, Meister, aber ich kann den Trank noch heute fertigstellen, ich habe eine neue Lieferung an Zutaten erhalten!" "Nun denn, frisch ans Werk, Giftmischer!", entließ ihn der Dunkle Lord und Severus deutete eine Art Verbeugung an... Er hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wer die neue Beraterin war, aber es war in jedem Fall keine ihm bekannte Hexe - vielleicht aus dem Ausland? Nein, dafür war der Akzent zu britisch... In angemessener Geschwindigkeit zog sich Severus Snape, der Giftmischer Lord Voldemorts aus dem Audienzsaal zurück und eilte auf dem schnellsten Weg in das eigens für ihn eingerichtete Labor im Keller, um sein Werk zu vollenden. *** Florence Farstalker saß bereits eine Weile meditierend auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald, als hinter ihr drei Gestalten das Dickicht des Bäume verließen. Sie drehte sich nicht um, denn sie wußte, wer sie waren. Sie schwieg, straffte aber ihren Körper, um zu signalisieren, daß sie sich der Anwesenheit der Anderen bewußt war. "Du hast es also getan?", sang eine sanfte weibliche Stimme, die ihr nur zu vertraut war. "Ja.", antwortete Florence. "Und bist du nun zufrieden?", sang eine männliche Stimme. Florence schwieg. War sie zufrieden mit ihrem fast gescheiterten Schachzug, den sie gerade noch im letzten Moment machen konnte? "Du bist dir nicht sicher, stimmt's?", fragte die Frau wieder fast singend. Florence mußte nicht überlegen, bevor sie antwortete: "Nein, ich bin mir nicht sicher... Aber wer sagt, daß dies nicht im Sinne der Prophezeiung war?" Nun mischte sich eine tiefe, fast donnernde Stimme ein: "Ihr spielt schon genug mit den Elementen herum. Es ist schwer geworden, die Zukunft zu enträtseln!" Eine Art Fauchen entrang sich Florence' Kehle, bevor sie nur mit Mühe unterdrückter Wut entgegnete: "Es war doch immer schwer, die Zukunft zu enträtseln, oder etwa nicht?" Was sie taten, war immerhin zum Wohle aller lebender Geschöpfe auf der Erde. Wenn sie nicht einiges veränderten, standen ihre Chancen noch schlechter, als ehedem. "Die Zentauren sind sich nicht einig in der Auslegung der Sterne, Astaldoadarien, zuviel ist in Bewegung geraten durch unser Zutun...", sang wieder die Frau sanft und Florence verspürte einen Stich im Magen. Es war lange her, daß sie jemand bei ihrem richtigen Namen genannt hatte... Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie darüber erfreut oder verärgert sein sollte. "Was ist mit dem Gesandten? Sirius hat schon lang nichts mehr von ihm gehört!", wechselte sie das Thema und ballte unbewußt die Fäuste. "Es geht ihm gut. Aber ob er Erfolg hatte, ist noch nicht gewiß. Sie wollten sich beraten und uns unterrichten, sobald sie zu einem Schluß gekommen sind. Den Gesandten schickten sie zu uns zurück, denn sie rechnen nicht mit einer schnellen Entscheidung.", sang nun wieder die männliche Stimme fast emotionslos. Florence schluckte. Das hörte sich nicht gut an! "Wo ist er nun?" "Er erholt sich bei seinen achtgliedrigen Freunden von den Strapazen der Reise. Sobald er sich erholt hat, möchte er seine alte Position wieder einnehmen.", sang nun wieder die weibliche Stimme. "Ja, das ist auch in unserem Sinne. Nuquernalainion braucht ihn.", entgegnete Florence und dachte an ihren Onkel und die vielen Gespräche, die sie in letzter Zeit in seinem Büro geführt hatten, wobei sie es allerdings peinlichst vermieden hatte, auf ihre eigene, sehr ungewöhnliche Tat einzugehen. Es reichte, wenn ihre drei derzeitigen Gesprächspartner ihr dafür Vorwürfe machten. Am häufigsten hatten sie über Harry Potter gesprochen, dem ehemals übermütigen und lebenslustigen Jungen, der in den letzten Jahren so oft mit Lord Voldemort zusammengestoßen war, so viele in seiner Umgebung verloren hatte und immer noch fröhlich geblieben war. Doch seit dem Verschwinden von Hagrid hatte er sich verändert. Er war ernster geworden, zu ernst für sein Alter. Das hing zwar auch mit dem Verteidigungstraining von Severus und Remus zusammen, aber es wurde Zeit, daß Hagrid zurückkehrte. "Die Zeichen stehen auf Sturm, Florence, Wanderin zwischen den Welten!", donnerte nach einer kurzen, betretenen Pause der Zentaur los. "Ich weiß, Askaban wird in den nächsten Tagen fallen.", seufzte Florence und reckte sich erneut, als könnte sie damit das unangenehme Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, abschütteln, "Sollen wir eingreifen und es verhindern?" "Es ist nicht mehr zu verhindern. Wenn ihr es versuchen solltet, wird es nur unnötig viele Tote geben und die Reihen der Menschen wären geschwächt. Ihr braucht alle Kräfte, die ihr bis zum Tag der Bestimmung sammeln könnt.", sang nun wieder die männliche Stimme fast bedauernd. "Und du weißt, daß wir uns noch nicht an eure Seite stellen können, sichtbar für die Anhänger des finsteren Lords...", ergänzte die Frauenstimme. Obwohl Florence sich vorgenommen hatte, fest und ernst zu bleiben, liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht, als sie sich nach einer kurzen Pause umdrehte und den dreien ins Gesicht schauen wollte, Hilfe brauchte, wie selten zuvor in ihrem Leben. Doch hinter ihr war niemand mehr. *** "Ist Severus schon zurück?", fragte Florence, als sie an diesem Abend das Büro ihres Onkels betrat. "Nein, noch nicht. Und ich fürchte, wir werden ihn einige Tage auch nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen!", antwortete Albus Dumbledore und hielt einen Brief hoch, der am Nachmittag per Eule eingetroffen war. Florence nahm den Brief entgegen und las: "Sehr geehrter Direktor Dumbledore, mit Bedauern muß ich Ihnen mitteilen, daß ich aufgrund dringender privater Angelegenheiten diese Osterferien nicht in Hogwarts verbringen kann. Spätestens zu Schulbeginn werde ich allerdings wieder meinen Tätigkeiten als Hausvorstand von Slytherin nachgehen können. Severus Snape PS: Bitte richten Sie Miß Parkinson und Mister Malfoy aus, daß sie sich mit allen Angelegenheiten an Sie wenden können, wie wir es bereits im Falle eines solchen Notfalls früher besprochen haben." Florence runzelte die Stirn und schaute ihren Onkel fragend an, während sie den Brief auf seinen Schreibtisch legte. Albus Dumbledore seufzte leise und nahm den Brief in die Hand: "Was er hier schreibt, bedeutet, daß Voldemort ihn nicht gehen läßt, bis die 'Befreiung' Askabans geschehen ist und er selbst kein genaues Datum kennt. Der Hinweis auf Draco Malfoy bedeutet, daß wir ihn auf keinen Fall vor die Tore von Hogwarts gehen lassen dürfen, da Severus befürchtet, daß er dann sofort von seinem Vater entführt und zum Todesser gemacht wird." Florence rauschte das Blut in den Ohren und sie spürte, wie sämtliche Farbe ihr ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht verließ. "Und was dich besonders beunruhigen wird ist die Tatsache, daß der abgemachte Code für 'Ich bin in Sicherheit, ich komme in jedem Fall zurück' nicht in diesem Brief steht.", fuhr Dumbledore fort und wagte es kaum, seiner Nichte in die Augen zu schauen, die sich gerade anfingen, mit Tränen zu füllen. Florence schluchzte laut auf, bevor sie sich sammelte und Albus von ihrem Treffen im Wald berichtete, wohlweislich die letzte Nacht verschweigend. Einen Großteil konnte sich Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit, sowieso schon denken. Aber eben nicht alles. *** Es war nicht unbedingt ein Zufall, daß Rubeus Hagrid genau am selben Tag wieder in Hogwarts erschien, als auch Askaban von Todessern gestürmt wurde und sich die Dementoren auf die Seite Voldemorts schlugen. Doch gerade deshalb gab es kein Festmahl, wie es Ostern üblich war oder zu der Rückkehr des verloren geglaubten Wildhüters angebracht gewesen wäre. Schüler wie Lehrer waren entsetzt, wenn auch zumindest einige unter ihnen damit gerechnet hatten. Albus Dumbledore zog sich nach dem Abendessen allein in seine Räume zurück und war für niemanden zu sprechen. Florence Farstalker kontrollierte noch einmal den Vorrat an der Droge, die die Cruciatus-Opfer im St. Mungo - Hospital heilen sollte, bevor sie sich zu ihren alten Schulfreunden Sirius Black und Remus Lupin in deren Räume begab. Sie sprachen diesen Abend nicht viel, aber sie waren zusammen und stärkten sich damit gegenseitig. Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley saßen zusammen in Hagrid's Hütte und versuchten, sich von Hagrid aufmuntern zu lassen, indem sie sich von ihm die Abenteuer der letzten Monate erzählen ließen. Draco Malfoy saß lang wie versteinert im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und antwortete nicht, wenn ihn jemand ansprach. Das erste Mal rührte er sich wieder, als Kevin Rabanus im Schlaf laut aufschrie und eine seiner Visionen hatte. Draco war zur Stelle, um ihn aufzuwecken und zu trösten, auch wenn er selbst innerlich vereist zu sein schien. Am nächsten Morgen war im Tagespropheten zu lesen: "Askaban gefallen! Die Anhänger desjenigen, der nicht genannt werden darf, eroberten am gestrigen Ostersonntag gegen halb 4 nachmittags die Gefängnisinsel Askaban, wo viele verurteilte Todesser inhaftiert waren. Der Angriff dauerte kaum eine halbe Stunde, dann hatten ca. 250 Todesser die Festung erobert. Ihnen zu Hilfe kamen die dort angestellten Dementoren, die sich in einem Akt niederträchtigsten Verrats auf die Seite des Dunklen Lord schlugen und den Todessern die Tore öffneten. Die wenigen Auroren, die das Ministerium für Zauberei zur Unterstützung der Wachen abgestellt hatte, waren in kurzer Zeit getötet worden. Zu beklagen sind 15 Auroren, die im Dienste der Allgemeinheit einen tapferen aber aussichtslosen Kampf schlugen und letztendlich verlieren mußten. Der 'Tagesprophet' spricht den Familien der Opfer, die vorerst nicht genannt werden sollen auf Wunsch des Ministeriums, sein tiefstes Mitgefühl aus. "Diese Opfer wären nicht nötig gewesen, wenn nicht einige wenige nach dem Angriff auf Hogwarts darauf bestanden hätten, zusätzlich Menschen zur Bewachung der inhaftierten Verbrecher abzustellen!", äußerte sich Zaubereiminister Lucius Malfoy in einem Interview mit dem TP, "Wir konnten nicht ahnen, daß Sie - wissen - schon - wer jemals so weit gehen würde! Und wie wir nun wissen, hätten wir es mit allen verfügbaren Auroren auch nicht geschafft, die Angriffswelle zu stoppen, im Gegenteil, es wären nur mehr Opfer dabei herausgekommen! Und es wären gar keine gewesen, wenn wir Askaban wie in den langen Jahren zuvor nur von den Dementoren hätten bewachen lassen!" Der Verlust von Askaban allein sei schon schlimm genug, daß die Dementoren übergelaufen seien, nicht erwarten zu gewesen, doch die 15 zu beklagenden Opfer waren unnötig, erklärte Minister Malfoy weiterhin, "Und ich frage mich, ob es einen Sinn hat, diese Opfer posthum zu ehren, wo ihr Tod doch so wenig genutzt hat!" Der Direktor Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, der seit dem Angriff im letzten November auf seine Schule als treibende Kraft hinter der Verstärkung der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in Askaban gilt, war für den TP nicht zu sprechen, ebenso wenig seine engsten Mitarbeiter und Vertrauten. Alastor Moody, auch 'Mad Eye Moody genannt, ehemaliger und derzeitig pensionierter Auror war hingegen zu einem kurzen Statement bereit: "Was heißt hier, der Angriff kam überraschend? Wir wußten seit fast 3 Jahren, seitdem Harry Potter Zeuge der Wiederauferstehung von ... (Anmerkung der Redaktion: Mr. Moody nennt hier den Namen von Sie - wissen - schon - wem) war, daß er vorhatte, Askaban unter Kontrolle zu bringen! Doch während Cornelius Fudge sich noch durch sein Nichtstun selbst disqualifizierte, geht Malfoy gleich einen Schritt weiter: er arbeitet ... noch direkt in die Arme! 15 Auroren, die alle noch nicht einmal ein Jahr nach ihrer Ausbildung dabei waren als zusätzlichen Schutz abzustellen und erfahrenere Kräfte über die Feiertage in den Urlaub zu schicken war nur eine von vielen 'Glanzleistungen', die sich unser neuer Minister bisher geleistet hat! Und wagen sie es nicht, Albus Dumbledore in irgendeiner Form für den Tod der Grünschnäbel verantwortlich zu machen! Immerhin war er einer der wenigen, die überhaupt die Gefahr erkannten und vor ihr warnten!" Zur Zeit ist die Insel Askaban in fester Hand der Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, weshalb der TP nicht tiefergehend an Ort und Stelle recherchieren kann, doch macht man sich Augenzeugen, die die Insel überflogen haben, zufolge scheinbar zum Aufbruch bereit..." Auf drei weiteren Seiten waren Interviews mit verschiedenen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums und entsetzter Hexen und Zauberer zu lesen. In der Großen Halle saßen die Schüler in kleineren Grüppchen versammelt und lasen gemeinschaftlich in verschiedenen Exemplaren des Tagespropheten, was genau sich am Vortag abgespielt hatte. Unter den Slytherins hatten sich verschiedene Gruppen gebildet: zum Einen diejenigen, die ihre Freude kaum verhehlten, dann wieder Andere, die entsetzt zu sein schienen. Als Draco Malfoy mit Kevin Rabanus an der Hand zum Frühstück erschien, wurde es still. Draco redete leise mit dem erschöpft wirkenden Erstklässler, zeigte aber keinerlei Emotionen. Sein Vater hatte ihm bereits eine Eule geschickt und gefordert, daß Draco nichts von sich geben solle, weder Begeisterung noch geheucheltes Entsetzen. Geheucheltes Entsetzen. Draco hätte nicht zu heucheln brauchen, er WAR entsetzt! Sehr viel entsetzter, als er selbst geglaubt hätte, es in diesem Fall sein zu können. Sicher, sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, hatte ihn von Kindesbeinen an zu einem Slytherin und potentiellen Todesser erzogen, doch Draco ging nicht erst seit diesem Schuljahr eigene gedankliche Wege. Und die Tatsache, daß er sich für Lavender Brown, eine Gryffindor, interessierte, oder besser: hoffnungslos in sie verknallt war, machte ihn für das Gedankengut seines Vaters nicht offener. Kevin Rabanus setzte sich blaß und unsicher auf den Beinen auf die Bank am Slytherintisch, Draco setzte sich direkt daneben. Crabbe und Goyle waren über die Ferien bei ihren Eltern und sonst wagte es wohl kaum jemand der Slytherins, Draco anzusprechen. Nicht in dieser Situation, nicht, wo dieser Erstklässler Rabanus alles mithören konnte. Langsam begannen wieder die Gespräche und Draco riskierte einen Blick durch die Große Halle: Der Lehrertisch wirkte ohne Severus Snape leer und verwaist, auch wenn sonst fast alle Lehrer anwesend waren. Direktor Dumbledore wirkte erschöpft und müde, Remus Lupin nicht weniger müde und Madam Farstalker hatte einen grünlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen, als wäre ihr übel. Draco mußte innerlich lächeln: es war kein Geheimnis, daß die alten Schulfreunde Professor Lupin und Madam Farstalker des Öfteren dem Rotwein zusprachen, wahrscheinlich hatten beide gestern wieder eines dieser Gelage, wohl um Vergessen zu suchen... Minerva McGonagall wirkte noch verbissener und biestiger als sonst und den anderen anwesenden Lehrern stand der Schock direkt ins Gesicht geschrieben. Rubeus Hagrid, gerade erst gestern zurückgekehrt, wirkte wütend, wie bei solch einem grobschlächtigen Kerl nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Langsam glitt Draco's Blick durch die Halle, bis er auf den von Harry Potter traf: Harry blickte ihn ernst und durchdringend an. Nicht unfreundlich, aber abschätzend. Dann schien sich sein Blick zu ändern, war das Mitleid? Draco war verwirrt, besonders, als Harry Potter ihm auch noch zunickte und sich wortlos an sein Frühstück machte. Konnte Harry Potter, sein Erzfeind seit sieben Jahren etwa wissen, was Draco dachte und was er von seinem Vater und den Todessern hielt? Oder war er etwa insgeheim auf Voldemort's Seite gewechselt und hielt alle Welt zum Narren, indem er Glauben machte, er, Harry Potter, sei Voldemort's erbittertster Feind? Draco war wie versteinert, erst langsam konnte er den Blick von Harry wenden, dabei sah er zufällig zu Lavender Brown, die ihn mit ihren Blicken fast erdolcht hätte... Soviel dann zu den Chancen bei seiner Angebeteten. Innerlich schluchzend fiel Draco etwas in sich zusammen und versuchte sich auf das Frühstück zu konzentrieren, zumindest äußerlich. Ob sich Severus Snape auch so fühlen mußte? Abgelehnt von jedermann, die ihn nicht kannten? Die nicht wußten, wieviel er für seine Schüler tat? Wenn er Lavender wieder etwas mehr für sich einnehmen wollte (was er in den letzten Wochen schon ansatzweise geschafft hatte), müßte er sich als Gegner der Theorien und Machenschaften Voldemorts und seines Vaters zu erkennen geben. Doch war er bereit zur offenen Rebellion gegen seinen übermächtigen Vater? Nein, das war Draco Malfoy nicht. Zumindest noch nicht. *** "Was hast du, Harry?", fragte Hermine, die den stummen Blickkontakt zwischen Harry und Draco beobachtet hatte. Harry tat sich eine zweite Portion Rührei auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sagte: "Malfoy tut mir Leid." "BITTE???", entrüstete sich Ron und spuckte dabei sein Marmeladentoast fast wieder aus, von dem er gerade abgebissen hatte. "Ja, ich glaube, DAS mußt du uns jetzt wirklich erklären!", bemerkte Hermine und schüttelte die Krümel von Ron's Toast von ihrer Bluse, bevor sie Harry bohrend anstarrte. "Malfoy steht nicht völlig auf der Seite seines Vaters, ist euch das noch nicht aufgefallen?", fragte Harry und aß seelenruhig weiter. "Seine Mutter hat Malfoy-Manor verlassen, schon im Winter. Dumbledore hat es mir neulich gesagt. Und die Art, wie er sich heute benimmt, zeigt doch nur, daß er sich noch nicht entschieden hat, zu wem er halten soll: zu seiner Mutter oder zu seinem Vater!" "Wie meinst du das?", fragten Ron und Hermine fast gleichzeitig. Harry seufzte. "Lucius Malfoy ist Zaubereiminister und überzeugter Todesser, das wissen wir. Wenn seine Frau ihn auf dem Höhepunkt der Macht verläßt, heißt das doch wohl, daß sie nicht mehr mit den Vorstellungen ihres Mannes einverstanden ist. Draco Malfoy ist so eine Art Scheidungskind: zwischen den Stühlen. Darum tut er mir Leid." "Und wie kommst du darauf, daß er nicht zu seinem Vater hält?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. "Weil er nicht mehr zu seinem Vater nach Haus gefahren ist, seitdem seine Mutter seinen Vater verlassen hat, stimmt's?", fragte Ron und Harry nickte. *** Severus Snape war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, seine alten Schulfreunde, die Lestranges wiederzusehen. Und doch freute er sich darauf wie ein Kind. Gesehen hatte er sie natürlich schon, immerhin war er ja auch bei dem Überfall auf Askaban dabei gewesen. Doch da waren sie fast nur leere Körperhüllen gewesen, die atmeten und sich bewegten, innerlich jedoch fast tot. Auch als er ihnen etwas von seinem Zaubertrank einflößte, waren sie noch leer und automatisiert erschienen. Der Trank brauchte eine Weile, ehe er wirkte. Und seitdem hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Severus saß in seinem Labor im Anwesen des Dunklen Lords und grübelte vor sich hin. Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn sie aufeinandertrafen? Würden sie sich freuen, ihn zu sehen? Würden sie dankbar sein für das, was Severus für sie getan hatte? Daß er sie gedeckt hatte vor dem Ministerium, damals, als Voldemort verschwand? (Hätten sie nicht die Longbottoms angegriffen, wären sie nie entdeckt worden!) Daß er mitgeholfen hatte, sie aus Askaban zu befreien? Daß er ihnen durch den Trank eine schnellere und vor allem vollständige Erholung von den Auswirkungen der Gefangenschaft gegeben hatte? Oder würden sie ihn verraten, daß er es war, der die Auroren damals zuerst von ihnen ablenkte, was nur ein Spion des Ministeriums hätte tun können? Wußten sie von seinem Verrat an Voldemort? Würden sie ihn der Rache des Irrsinnigen ausliefern? Seit Stunden wartete Severus darauf, zu Voldemort gerufen zu werden. Er wußte, daß der Dunkle Lord sich gerade mit dem Ehepaar unterhielt. Was würden sie erzählen? Wurden sie vielleicht gerade gefoltert? Severus schwirrte der Kopf und ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Angst breitete sich in ihm aus. Angst - wann hatte er das letzte Mal dieses Gefühl verspürt? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Angst um sich selbst gehabt hatte. Er hatte viele Ängste auszustehen gehabt, was Florence anging, doch um sich selbst... Severus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sein Herz raste wie wild, als es an der Tür klopfte und ein junger Todesser hereintrat: "Der Dunkle Lord wünscht Sie im Audienzsaal zu sehen!" Severus schluckte. "Ich komme!", antwortete er und versuchte sich zu sammeln, bevor er aufstand. Doch sein Herz raste wie wild weiter. Nun verspürte er wirklich keine Freude mehr auf das Wiedersehen mit Charlie und seiner Frau. Auch keine Angst mehr... Severus Snape war erfüllt von Panik, als er sich aufmachte zu dem Treffen mit seinen alten Freunden. 'Er wird mich töten! Auf der Stelle! Oder er läßt mich zuerst leiden, bis mir der Tod wie eine Gnade vorkommt!', waren die einzigen Gedanken, die noch durch seinen Kopf hallten, während er durch die Korridore des Anwesens ging. Als er vor der geschlossenen schweren Tür zum Audienzsaal stand, hatte er einen anderen Gedanken: 'Ich werde Flo nie wieder sehen!' Und dieser Gedanke versetzte ihn mehr in Panik, als die Aussicht auf seinen baldigen Tod. 


	26. Wahrheit Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26 - Fragen und Antworten  
  
"Hier steckst du also!", rief Remus Lupin aus, als er Florence in ihrem Badezimmer auffand. "Marschierst du öfter in fremde Badezimmer?", fauchte Florence und rappelte sich blaß und verschwitzt vom Fußboden auf. "Nur, wenn jemand vermisst wird, der Dulli an der Tür mich reinläßt und ich durch die nicht geschlossene Badtür Würgegeräusche höre!", frozzelte Remus zurück und reichte ihr ein Handtuch. Ruppig griff Florence nach dem Handtuch und wusch sich erst kurz über das Gesicht, bevor sie sich knapp bedankte. "Was ist denn los? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus!", fragte Remus besorgt und folgte Florence in ihr Büro. "Ich vertrage einfach keine Äpfel, mir wird davon kotzübel. Hätte ich gewußt, daß im Rotkohl vom Mittagessen welche gewesen sind, hätte ich nichts davon gegessen. Wer vermisst mich denn so dringend?" "Sybill Trelawney und Minerva McGonagall. Sie haben vorhin nach Dir gefragt, ihr wart wohl in Minerva's Büro verabredet gewesen und du bist nicht aufgetaucht!" "Ja, da umarmte ich gerade die Toilette. Mittlerweile geht es wieder, aber ich sollte vielleicht erst in den Krankenflügel gehen und mir was geben lassen, bevor ich auf Sybill treffe. Irgendwie riecht sie genauso verräuchert wie ihre Klassenzimmer - das hält mein Magen dann doch nicht aus..." Remus mußte kurz lachen, setzte dann aber wieder seine besorgtes Gesicht auf: "Bist du sicher, daß es nur die verschwindend kleinen Apfelstücke heut mittag waren? Du siehst in letzter Zeit insgesamt nicht gut aus!" Florence seufzte und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen. "Was willst du hören? Daß ich mir Sorgen um Severus mache? Ja, tue ich. Daß ich etwas im Streß bin? Ja, bin ich. Daß mir langsam aber sicher alles über den Kopf wächst? Ja, tut es! Remus, du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund, aber es gibt Dinge, die kann nur ich allein regeln. Keiner kann mir bei meinen ganzen Verpflichtungen helfen, weder du, noch Sirius oder Albus, ja selbst nicht einmal Severus, wenn er hier wäre! Möchtest du etwas Tee?" "Tee, ja bitte!", antwortete er nicht im Geringsten verwundert über den schnellen Themenwechsel, den Florence wieder einmal vorgenommen hatte. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich entweder an Florence' Sprunghaftigkeit oder man ließ es bleiben. Dankend nahm er eine Tasse heiß dampfenden Tees entgegen und setzte sich zu seiner chaotischen Freundin. "Hast du schon...." "Nein, ich habe immer noch nichts von Severus gehört. Ich weiß, die Ferien sind bald vorbei und er müßte langsam zurück kommen oder sich melden, aber bisher ist noch nichts geschehen.", ratterte sie tonlos hinunter. "Möchtest du vielleicht etwas anderes loswerden?", fragte Remus und nippte vorsichtig an seiner Tasse. Florence blickte entnervt von ihrer eigenen Tasse auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte etwas unangenehm kaltes, abschätzendes in ihren Augen auf. "Remus....", begann sie tonlos, bevor ihr Gegenüber sie unterbrach: "Ich weiß, ich kann dir nicht helfen, aber versuch mich auch zu verstehen: In den letzten Wochen bist du nur noch ein Schatten von dir selbst! Ständig sieht man dich mit Unterlagen bepackt durch das Schloß rennen, du verschwindest für Stunden im Wald, siehst aus wie der Tod auf Latschen und hast seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gelächelt! Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Flo!" 'Ja, das solltet ihr auch, aber nicht um mich, sondern vor allem um euch selbst und den Rest der Welt!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber was sie sagte, beruhigte Remus zumindest für eine kurze Zeit: "Ich stehe in Verhandlungen mit einigen Fraktionen, die Menschen und Zauberern an sich mißtrauen. Da ich keine normale Hexe bin, kann ich diese Verhandlungen etwas besser steuern. Das Volk meiner Mutter hat sich nur wenige Spezies zum Feind gemacht in der Vergangenheit, wie du weißt!" Remus wußte das natürlich nur zu gut, denn einige der Elbenzauber unterrichtete er auch in seinem Fach zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - mächtige Zaubersprüche, die auch menschlichen Zauberern gegen einige der scheußlichsten Geschöpfe (die noch nicht einmal Hagrid lieben konnte) äußerst hilfreich waren. Aber es waren nur wenige Verteidigungs- oder gar Angriffszauber, die von den Elben erfunden worden waren. Elben versteckten sich zumeist und das äußerst effektiv. Florence fuhr fort: "Der Rest sind hauptsächlich administrative Aufgaben, ich muß halt jeden in unserer Truppe auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Sybill und Minerva wollten mir vorhin die Ergebnisse ihrer Nachforschungen vortragen, aber das läuft mir nicht weg, im Gegenteil, vielleicht forschen sie jetzt sogar in der Zwischenzeit noch etwas weiter! Ich habe diese Aufgaben nur übernommen, um meinen Onkel zu entlasten. Albus hat schon genug um die Ohren! Aber vielleicht, wenn ihr, du und Sirius, noch etwas Zeit erübrigen könnt, könntet ihr ja zumindest den Nachrichtenverkehr mit der Winkelgasse übernehmen! Dort passiert doch eine ganze Menge, wenn sich auch kaum noch jemand dort freiwillig länger aufhält, als er muß..." Remus nickte: "Ja, wir können das gern übernehmen. Jetzt, wo Hagrid wieder da ist, muß Sirius ja auch nicht mehr so oft weg und nach ihm schauen. Und ein kurzer Besuch in der Winkelgasse ist vielleicht auch mal etwas anderes! Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort!" "Nun ja, bisher habe ich mich mit unseren Leuten dort immer per Eule verständigt, aber wenn ihr das übernehmen wollt, wäre ein persönlicher Besuch vielleicht nicht schlecht! Besonders, bis wir uns um St. Mungo gekümmert haben! Ich fürchte, es sind nicht wenige, die der Mut verlassen hat nach dem Fall von Askaban, obwohl sie wissen, daß das unvermeidlich war..." Langsam fand Florence ihre Idee gar nicht mehr so übel. *** "Snape!" Severus zuckte beim Klang der Stimme hinter ihm zusammen. Er ließ die Bücher, die er gerade in einem Rucksack verstauen wollte, auf den Tisch sinken. In ungefähr einer Stunde sollte er nach Hogwarts aufbrechen, es war der letzte Ferientag und der Dunkle Lord mußte ihn zur Aufrechterhaltung seiner 'Tarnung' gehen lassen. Langsam drehte sich Severus um und hoffte, daß er einigermaßen gefasst wirkte, wenn er nun Lucius Malfoy ins Gesicht blicken würde. Malfoy schloß die Tür hinter sich und trat mit gesenktem Blick und gerunzelter Stirn auf den Zaubertrankmeister zu. Erst als er direkt vor Severus stand, hob er seinen Blick und nun war es an Snape, die Stirn zu runzeln. "Ich möchte Sie gern etwas fragen...", begann Malfoy und in seinen Augen blitzte es auf. *** Albus Dumbledore hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, doch was Severus ihm direkt nach seiner Rückkehr zu berichten hatte, gehörte nicht dazu. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Nachdem Severus geendet hatte, schwiegen beide Männer eine Zeit lang und Fawkes kuschelte sich vertrauensseelig an den Jüngeren. Es war nicht ganz zwei Stunden her, seitdem Severus in der Schule angekommen war. Er hatte nur kurz seine Sachen in sein Büro gebracht und war schnurstracks ins Büro des Direktors geeilt - grußlos und mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Dumbledore räusperte sich leise. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll, Severus..." "Ich bin mir noch viel weniger sicher. Aber Vorteile hätte es viele, wenn Malfoy... nein, in einem Punkt bin ich mir ganz sicher!" "Wir sollten den Anderen erst einmal nichts davon sagen. Wann sagtest du, fängt die neue Abteilung im Ministerium an zu arbeiten?" "Malfoy meinte, Ende Mai frühestens. Er hat seit unserer letzten Säuberung im Ministerium nur noch wenige Todesser, die die Abteilung voll und ganz unterstützen. Zudem mußte er auf Druck der Öffentlichkeit auch die Reglementierungen etwas abschwächen. Harry bleibt demnach davon unberührt. Hermine Granger allerdings wird mit zu den Ersten gehören, die der Abteilung zum Opfer fallen. Wir könnten uns quer stellen und die muggelstämmigen Kinder hier in Hogwarts verstecken, bis alles vorbei ist. Was sollte er dagegen unternehmen können?", fragte Severus und streichelte den Phönix, der an seinem Kragen angefangen hatte zu knabbern - der letzte Keks war schon fast 15 Minuten her! Albus Dumbledore erhob sich ächzend aus seinem Sessel. In den letzten Wochen schien er um Jahrzehnte gealtert zu sein - so kam es Severus zumindest vor. "Er könnte Vieles tun - die Schule zum Beispiel ganz schließen, was durchaus in seinem Interesse liegen würde. Aber nun ist es an der Zeit, daß wir die anderen rufen. Sie haben sich in den letzten 3 Wochen genug Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich finde, sie sollten nun selbst sehen, daß es dir gut geht. Ich wette, die Nachricht, daß du wieder da bist, haben sie schon längst erhalten und warten nur darauf, gerufen zu werden." In der Tat hatte sich vor dem Büro des Schuldirektors eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus einer totenbleichen Florence, einem besorgten Remus und dem Sirius-Hund, sowie den Professoren McGonagall, Trelawney, Flitwick und Madam Sprout. Die Professoren tuschelten untereinander, während Remus nervös vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Zugang zum Dumbledore's Büro verschloss, hin und her lief. Florence hatte sich auf den Sockel der Statue niedergelassen und starrte ins Nichts. Als sich der Wasserspeier bewegt, sprang sie eilig auf und wäre fast über Sirius gestolpert, der vor ihren Füßen gesessen und Remus bei seinem Marathonlauf über den Korridor beobachtet hatte. "Wie schön, daß ihr alle schon da seid! Kommt doch bitte mit nach oben, Professor Snape ist noch bei mir und er würde sich sicherlich freuen, zu sehen, wie besorgt seine Kollegen um ihn sind!", Albus lächelte verschmitzt und zwinkerte über seinen Brillenrand hinweg Florence zu, die noch bleicher zu werden schien - falls das überhaupt noch ging. Albus und Florence gingen als Letzte die Treppe zum Büro hoch, wobei sie sich ein bißchen zurückfallen ließen. "Wie geht es ihm?", flüsterte Florence. "Nicht so gut. Er hat keine besonders angenehmen Ferien gehabt. Aber er ist heil und gesund, wenn du das meinst... Und er steht auch unter keinem Fluch." Als die beiden das Büro erreichten, war Severus sichtlich bemüht, seine übliche mürrische Miene zu wahren, während die anderen Professoren ihn umringten, seine Hände schüttelten und ihn mit Fragen bombardierten. Als Florence im Türrahmen erschien, stockte ihm der Atem und sein Magen schien in ihm zu hüpfen, während sein Herz seine Leistung für einen kurzen Augenblick verdreifachte. Florence starrte Severus an und begann für einen Augenblick zu Taumeln, bevor ein Ruck durch ihren Körper ging und sie sich zu einem unauffälligen Lächeln durchrang - eigentlich wollte sie ihm lieber um den Hals fallen - oder doch lieber wieder die Treppe hinunter laufen? 'Reiß dich zusammen!', schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. Aber es war schwer, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, wenn die Gefühle verrückt spielten. Letztendlich entschied ihr Körper. Zuerst wurde alles um sie herum schwarz, dann sank sie ohnmächtig zu Boden. *** Madam Pomfrey unterhielt sich lang mit Florence in ihrer kleinen Wachstube am Eingang zum Krankenflügel, bevor sie langsam nickte. Florence stand von dem unbequemen Holzstuhl auf, zog sich ihren Umhang über und verließ mit entschlossener Miene den Raum und den Krankenflügel. Zurück ließ sie die nachdenkliche ältliche Krankenhexe, die sie bereits als Schulanfängerin in Hogwarts behandelt hatte. So viele Jahre lagen zwischen der wütenden, unbeherrschten "Grünen Flo" und der entschlossenen und äußerst planvoll vorgehenden Erwachsenen, die ihr gerade eben einen Schwur abgenommen hatte, der es Madam Pomfrey unmöglich machte, sich an jemand anderen zu wenden. Poppy Pomfrey konnte ihr Wissen nur mit sich selbst und Florence teilen - versuchen, die Jüngere irgendwie zur Vernunft zu bringen... Aber das war mehr als aussichtslos. Direktor Dumbledore würde sie mit Fragen löchern - die anderen Professoren, die Zeugen von Flo's Ohnmacht waren natürlich auch, doch nur Albus Dumbledore war ein wirkliches Problem. Ihm hatte sie in der Vergangenheit immer nachgegeben - ob sie wollte oder nicht. Madam Pomfrey blickte an den Regalen im Raum entlang - ihre Sammlung von medizinischen Nachschlagewerken war höchst beeindruckend. Es gab wahrscheinlich keine Krankheit, sei sie nun menschlich, magisch, elbisch, trollisch oder sonstwie, die sich nicht in ihren Büchern finden lassen ließ. Seufzend stand die Krankenhexe auf und begab sich an die Arbeit: sie mußte eine harmlose kleine Krankheit finden, die sie den Professoren und besonders Albus Dumbledore als Erklärung anbieten konnte. Und sie durfte nicht zu selten sein... *** Draco's Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er seinen Mentor zum ersten Mal nach seinem Verschwinden wiedersah. Professor Snape hatte ihn auf sein Klopfen an der Bürotür hin hinein gebeten und Draco hatte zuerst seinen Kopf um die halb geöffnete Tür herum gestreckt, mit dem ersten Lächeln seit Wochen auf seinem spitzen Gesicht. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Hausaufgaben, die die Schüler im Laufe der Ferien angefertigt hatten. Filch hatte sie an seiner Statt angenommen und Snape nach Jahrgangsstufe gebündelt überreicht. "Professor?" Severus schaute von den Pergamenten eines Schülers des dritten Jahres auf und lächelte unwillkürlich, als Draco Malfoy die Tür hinter sich schloss und in den Raum hinein trat. "Mr. Malfoy - was treibt sie zu mir?", fragte Severus nicht unhöflich. "Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, daß sich in den Ferien in unserem Haus nichts Ungewöhnliches ereignet hat!" 'Nein, nicht in Slytherin...', dachte Severus und musterte den blonden jungen Mann vor sich. Draco war im letzten Jahr - oder war es nur seit Weihnachten? - urplötzlich erwachsen geworden. Als Draco nach Hogwarts kam, war er ein verwöhnter, boshafter Junge - ein typischer Malfoy. 'Was ist ein typischer Malfoy?' Und nun stand ein siebzehnjähriger Erwachsener vor ihm - nichts wirkte mehr kindlich an ihm. Seine Augen hatten irgendwann in den letzten Monaten eben jene unschuldige Neugier verloren, die viele junge Erwachsene noch für lange Zeit mit sich trugen. Bis sie zum ersten Mal wirklich enttäuscht wurden und sich mit der harten Realität auseinandersetzen mußten. 'Kein Wunder, daß Draco so erwachsen wirkt, oder?' Severus schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und durchbrach die kurze Stille, die sich in der Zwischenzeit eingestellt hatte: "Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy! Wenn Sie schon freiwillig zu mir kommen, kann ich Ihnen auch gleich die Fragen stellen, weswegen ich Sie ohnehin hätte rufen lassen! Etwas Tee vielleicht?" *** "Schnuffel! Bei Fuß!", rief Remus dem Sirius - Hund hinterher, als dieser plötzlich von seiner Seite sprang und auf einen Laden mit Quidditch - Ausrüstung zulief. Remus Lupin und Sirius Black hatten die Gespräche mit ihren Verbündeten in der Winkelgasse abgeschlossen gehabt und wollten den Rest des Nachmittags dazu nutzen, noch etwas zu Bummeln. Der Zug nach Hogsmeade würde erst am frühen Abend wieder fahren, es blieben ihnen also noch einige Stunden. "Noch so eine Aktion und ich kaufe dir die passende Leine zu deinem Halsband, hast du mich verstanden?", sagte Remus, als er Sirius eingeholt hatte. Als Antwort bekam er ein lautes Knurren. "Was willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Remus und Sirius winselte. Im Schaufenster waren diverse Artikel für Quidditch und Besenpflege ausgestellt - alle enorm reduziert. Remus betrachtete die angebotenen Waren und fragte dann: "Möchtest du, daß wir etwas für Harry besorgen?" Sirius kläffte zustimmend und gemeinsam betraten sie den menschenleeren Laden. Eine kleine Glocke klingelte leise, als sie beim Öffnen und Schließen der Tür gestreift wurde. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ein alter Zauberer mit dicken Brillengläsern auf der Nase aus dem Hinterzimmer kam und hinter den Verkaufstresen trat. Verwundert schob der Alte seine Brille zurecht und ein freudiges Strahlen erhellte seine sorgenvolle Miene: "Oh, Kundschaft! Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?" "Wir suchen Etwas für einen jungen Mann, der leidenschaftlich gern Quidditch spielt - als kleines Mitbringsel sozusagen!", antwortete Remus und biss sich sogleich auf die Zunge, doch der Verkäufer schien sich nicht daran zu stören, daß Remus mit 'wir' sich und seinen Hund meinte. In der Tat war der alte Zauberer viel zu beschäftigt damit, sofort allerlei Krimskrams aus den Regalen zu ziehen und sie wortreich auf dem Tresen zu präsentieren. Fast eine halbe Stunde lang plapperte der Alte vor sich hin und zeigte Remus Etliches - vom sich selbst heizenden Handschuh ("Besonders für die Wintersaison geeignet!") bis hin zu den edelsten Besenpflegesets ("Die Lappen sind verzaubert, so daß sich die Politur fast von selbst einreibt!"). In der ganzen Zeit betrat niemand sonst den Laden und Remus fühlte sich langsam unwohl. Die ganze Winkelgasse war recht leer, aber noch gab es Hexen und Zauberer, die sich in der Ladenstraße aufhielten und einkauften. Doch mit dem geschäftigen Treiben, der Plaudereien am Straßenrand und der sonst so gelösten Stimmung, die früher hier herrschte, hatte das alles nichts mehr zu tun. Tatsächlich huschten nur wenige Gestalten am Schaufenster vorbei und steuerten hauptsächlich jene Läden an, die das Notwendigste für den Zaubereibedarf bereit hielten. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte,", unterbrach Remus den Redeschwall des Verkäufers, "ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber sehr viele Kunden haben Sie wohl nicht, oder?" Der Verkäufer räusperte sich und seine Miene blieb ausdruckslos, als er antwortete: "Nein, zur Zeit nicht. Vor ein paar Wochen sah das noch ganz anders aus. Aber selbst das war kein Vergleich zu dem, was vor der Rückkehr von Sie - wissen - schon - wem hier manchmal los war, besonders kurz vor Schulanfang!" Der Alte schüttelte nun den Kopf und sein Gesicht wurde zornig. "Seit dem Fall von Askaban traut sich kaum noch jemand hierher in die Winkelgasse. Ich habe die Preise gesenkt und mußte doch alle meine Angestellten entlassen, weil ich sie nicht mehr bezahlen konnte. In der Nocturngasse hingegen laufen die Geschäfte angeblich besser als je zuvor - dieses vermaledeite Schwarzmagierpack braucht sich ja nun nicht mehr zu verstecken!" Erschrocken fuhr der Verkäufer zusammen, als ihm bewußt wurde, was er gerade zu einem ihm völlig Fremden gesagt hatte. Remus jedoch lächelte ihm beruhigend zu und nickte: "Aber das wird sich auch wieder ändern - vielleicht nicht gleich morgen, aber ewig wird Sie - wissen - schon - wer nicht an der Macht bleiben. Damals hat ihn ein kleiner Junge gestoppt, zwar nicht für immer, aber auch Harry Potter ist älter geworden, wissen Sie?" "Harry Potter!", der Alte seufzte, "Was macht der eigentlich zur Zeit? Wissen Sie das?", fragte er neugierig und Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen: "Hoffentlich für meinen Unterricht lernen! Ich bin sein Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, müssen Sie wissen..." Was nun folgte, versetzte Remus und Sirius in Erstaunen und beschämte sie zugleich. Der Verkäufer kam um den Tresen gestürzt und schüttelte Remus heftigst die Hand, während er nach hinten in den Laden rief: "Emma! Komm sofort nach vorn! Hier ist ein Lehrer von Harry Potter! Koch uns einen Tee! Und bring Kekse mit!", an Remus gewandt fuhr er freudig strahlend fort: "Sie müssen uns alles über den jungen Potter berichten! Ist er ein guter Schüler? Natürlich ist er das, er ist schließlich Harry Potter! DER Harry Potter!" Eine dicke weißhaarige Hexe mit einer geblümten Schürze kam aus dem Hinterzimmer gerannt und wedelte aufgeregt mit ihren kurzen plumpen Armen, umwuselte die beiden Männer ("Kenneth! So eine Ehre! Das ich das in diesen Zeiten noch erleben darf!" - "Beruhig dich, wo ist der Tee, Emma?" - "Ach du meine Güte, ich bin gleich wieder da!") und war schneller wieder verschwunden, als ihre kurzen Beine vermuten ließen. Zwei Stunden später (der Ladenbesitzer hatte noch einige befreundete Kollegen aus den anderen Läden herbeigerufen) verließen Remus und Sirius vollbepackt den Laden. Sirius trug natürlich nichts, aber er stupste seinen Freund, der vor lauter ihm aufgedrängten Päckchen und Paketen ("Nehmen Sie! Das ist ein Geschenk für Harry Potter!") nichts mehr sehen konnte, in die richtige Richtung, um noch den letzten Zug nach Hogsmeade zu erwischen. Als sie im Zug saßen und die Geschenke für Harry (Remus hatte zwar versucht, zu bezahlen, scheiterte aber an den viel zu begeisterten Ladenbesitzern, die ihm sein Geld immer wieder zurück in den Umhang geschoben hatte) um sich herum aufgetürmt hatten, seufzte Remus tief: "Erinnere mich bitte daran, NIE WIEDER Harry's Namen zu erwähnen, wenn wir einkaufen gehen." Sirius winselte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. "Wir können Harry unmöglich alle diese Sachen schenken! Er steht so schon unter genug Erwartungsdruck - wenn wir ihm nun dieses ganze Zeug geben, wird er nur noch nervöser! Also alter Freund, was sollen wir nun tun?" Sirius kläffte und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür. Remus verstand und zog die Vorhänge zu ihrem Abteil zu, damit sich Sirius verwandeln konnte. "Einen Teil sollten wir ihm jetzt schon geben, meine ich! Ich wollte ihm ja eh' etwas schenken... Was sonst noch so vorgefallen ist, braucht er ja erstmal nicht zu wissen. Wenn der ganze Spuk vorbei ist, geben wir ihm die restlichen Pakete und sagen, von wem sie sind.", meinte Sirius und streckte sich ausgiebig, wobei er sich gerade noch beherrschen konnte und nicht unter seinem Halsband kratzte. Remus nickte. "Ja, das klingt vernünftig. Ich werde die Sachen in meinem - unserem - Zimmer stapeln und einen Brief beilegen, es könnte ja sein, daß keiner von uns... die Gelegenheit hat, Harry nach..." "Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wir werden das schon schaffen. Du wirst schon sehen!" Was aufmunternd klingen sollte, klang irgendwie hohl und Sirius schaute betreten zu Boden. Remus klopfte ihm noch kurz auf die Schulter, bevor er sich wieder zurück in Schnuffel verwandelte. "Aber es tut gut zu wissen, daß doch noch viele außerhalb des Widerstands gegen Voldemort sind. Sie unternehmen zwar nichts gegen ihn, aber wenigstens unterstützen sie ihn auch nicht. Hoffentlich enttäuschen wir sie nicht...", murmelte Remus und schaute in den immer dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel, während sich der Zug im Eiltempo nach Hogsmeade bewegte. *** "Nun denn! Hat noch jemand von Ihnen Fragen zum theoretischen Teil?", fragte Florence die Klasse Siebtklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin, und klopfte sich den Kreidestaub aus dem Umhang. Die Tafel hinter ihr war vollgeschrieben mit physikalischen und magischen Formeln, die alle für das Apparieren gebraucht wurden - zumindest theoretisch. Praktisch mußte man nur ein Gefühl dafür bekommen, doch es war sicherer, im Notfall auch über die Hintergründe der Bewegung durch den Raum innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden zu kennen. Zögerlich erhoben sich einige Hände und Florence seufzte innerlich. Seit über 3 Monaten ging sie nun mit den Schülern diesen Stoff durch - zum Abschluß hatte sie zusammen mit den Gryffindors und den Slytherins noch einmal alles zusammengetragen an der Tafel. Sie wollte keine Klausur schreiben lassen, bevor sie nicht wenigstens versucht hatte, ihre Schülern das Ganze praktisch auszuprobieren zu lassen. Bei den meisten kam der letzte Kick zum Verständnis ja bekanntlich in der Praxis - und würde den Notendurchschnitt der Klasse erheblich heben, wenn sie erst danach eine Klausur schreiben ließ. Florence rief einen nach dem anderen der Fragesteller auf und ermutigte die anderen in der gemischten Klasse, zu antworten, wobei sie Hermine Granger mehrmals einige giftige Blicke zuwarf, als diese jede der Fragen allein beantworten wollte. Zum Schluß der Stunde teilte Florence der Klasse mit, daß sie sich zur nächsten gemeinsamen Stunde vor dem Schulschloß treffen würden. Sie mußten erst einen Platz außerhalb der Bannmauern aufsuchen, um das Apparieren zu üben. Während die Schüler aus der Klasse strömten, ließ sich Florence schwer auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Lehrerpult fallen und seufzte. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte sie den gleichen Kampf noch einmal vor sich - diesmal mit den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs. Unbemerkt betrat Severus ihr Klassenzimmer und trat an Florence heran, die gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute. "Hallo Zicke!" Florence fuhr vor Schreck zusammen und starrte ihren Besucher ungläubig an. "Hallo Sturkopf!" Es war das erste Mal, daß sich die beiden seit Severus' Rückkehr allein trafen. Florence hatte den Kopf zu voll (und es war ihr unangenehm), um zu ihm in den Kerker zu kommen. Auch Severus war etwas flau im Magen - vor 10 Tagen hatte der Unterricht wieder begonnen und er hatte noch immer nicht alle Hausaufgaben, die sich in den Ferien in Filch's Büro gestapelt hatten, zu Ende korrigiert. Normalerweise hatte er für diesen Berg zum Einen mehr Zeit, zum Anderen hatte er in den letzten Tagen viel nebenher geträumt und Zeit verloren. Letztendlich hatte er sich dann aber doch dazu durchgerungen, Florence aufzusuchen. "Wie geht es dir?" "Nicht so toll. Aber ich verstehe jetzt, warum du deine Schüler manchmal bei lebendigem Leib häuten möchtest!", antwortete Florence und versuchte sich ein wenig zu entspannen, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang. "Häuten? Bei lebendigem Leib? Gute Idee... bisher waren mir nur diverse Gifte und der eine oder andere Fluch eingefallen..." Auch Severus war nervös und angespannt. "Wenn dir ein guter Fluch einfällt, teil ihn mir doch mal mit. Ich hätte im Moment jede Menge Verwendung dafür." Florence stand auf und begann die Tafel zu wischen. Unsicher, was er nun tun sollte, stand Severus eine Weile hinter ihr und beobachtete sie. Diese Frau war ihm ein Rätsel und würde es vermutlich auch bis zum jüngsten Tag bleiben. Da sie keine Anstalten machte, mit ihm zu reden, wandte er sich zur Tür und wollte das Klassenzimmer wieder verlassen, als Florence hinter ihm her rief: "Warte!" Severus hielt in der Bewegung inne und das Blut schoß ihm in die Ohren, als er sich zu Florence umdrehte. "Entschuldige, ich bin im Moment nicht so wirklich zurechnungsfähig, glaube ich...", begann Florence kleinlaut und ihre Wangen schimmerten rosa. Sie legte den Schwamm auf dem Pult neben sich ab und kam auf Severus zu. "Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, was nun werden soll..." Severus warf seine Haare zurück, bevor er heiser krächzte: "Das fragst du mich? Ich weiß es doch auch nicht." "Ich meine..", Florence machte eine hilflose Geste und blieb vor Severus stehen, "ich... ich hab dich wirklich vermisst. Die ganzen Jahre über und dann komme ich hierher und der ganze Zirkus fängt wieder von vorn an!" Severus schluckte. Das ihre Beziehung leidenschaftlich war konnte ihnen niemand absprechen, nicht einmal sie selbst. Aber sie hatte auch etwas zutiefst Zerstörerisches an sich. Diese Liebe tat weh - zwar war der Schmerz nicht immer unangenehm, aber... "Vom logischen Standpunkt aus gesehen sollten wir uns ganz weit voneinander fernhalten. Und das haben wir ja auch versucht. Und daß das nicht gut geht, haben wir ja auch gemerkt." Florence grinste und Severus verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die wohl ein angedeutetes Lächeln sein sollte. "Aber nun so zu tun, als ob nichts um uns herum wäre, um das wir uns sorgen müßten, ist auch nicht das Wahre. Wir können nicht einfach ein Paar sein, wenn um uns herum alles zusammen bricht, oder?" Florence hatte lange diese Rede geübt. Sie hatte genau das sagen wollen, was nun aus ihrem Mund kam und plötzlich verloren die Worte ihren Sinn. Klangen blutleer und theoretisch. Was würde sie tun, wenn Severus ihr zustimmte? Wäre sie dann wirklich glücklich? Severus straffte seinen Körper - er hatte genau gemerkt, was gerade vor sich ging. 'Gute Rede, Kleines... Aber so einfach kommst du mir nicht noch einmal davon!', dachte er bei sich und sagte laut: "Wenn ich dazu auch mal etwas sagen darf..." Florence war völlig aus dem Konzept und ihre Augen weiteten sich: Was würde nun kommen? Severus trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter: "Halt jetzt einfach mal die Klappe, ja? Du hast nämlich was bei der Sache übersehen..." Ihre Gegenwehr gegen den nun folgenden Kuß war nur schwach und unehrlich - und nicht von langer Dauer. 


	27. Wahrheit Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27 - Triumphe und Niederlagen  
  
Es war allen mehr als Recht, daß vor allem Arthur Weasley den Ruhm für die Heilung der Todesser - Opfer im St. Mungo - Hospital für magische Krankheiten einstrich. Zwar wies Mr. Weasley immer wieder darauf hin, daß er den Heiltrank nur im Auftrag von Albus Dumbledore ins Hospital brachte, der den Trank aus Guatemala erhalten hätte, doch schien ihm niemand wirklich zuhören zu wollen. Und Albus Dumbledore sorgte dafür, daß die Verbindung mit Hogwarts nicht zu offensichtlich wurde. Denn es gab in Hogwarts 2 Personen, die so einen Trank herstellen konnten - und auch hergestellt hatten - die er im Moment nicht so dem Licht der Öffentlichkeit aussetzen wollte - egal ob nun die Mithilfe der guatemalischen Hexen erwähnt wurde oder nicht. Lucius Malfoy kam nicht umhin, Mr. Weasley wieder im Ministerium arbeiten zu lassen und die Suspendierung aufzuheben - neben einer kräftigen Gehaltserhöhung, die Mrs. Weasley kurzfristig in Ohnmacht versetzte. Zwar verhielt sich Minister Malfoy nicht weniger bösartig als früher gegenüber Arthur Weasley, doch nun beschritt er keine offiziellen Wege mehr für seine Attacken gegen ihn. Lucius Malfoy wußte nur zu gut, daß sein Ansehen erheblich gelitten hätte, wenn er Mr. Weasley zu offensichtlich angriff - immerhin war der nun ein von den Medien gefeierter Held. Die Heilung der Opfer, allen voran die der Longbottoms, wurde in ganz Britannien gefeiert - fast 16 Jahre hatten sie im Dämmerzustand zugebracht und nun konnten sie zum ersten Mal ihren fast erwachsenen Sohn wieder in die Arme nehmen - Neville erhielt eine Woche Sonderurlaub von der Schule, um seine Eltern in ihrem neuen Leben zu begrüßen. Bevor er von seiner Großmutter aus Hogwarts abgeholt wurde, hatte er 2 Tage lang gleichzeitig gelacht und geweint vor Glück - und die meisten Schüler hatten ihn mit Glückwünschen überhäuft - nur die Slytherins hielten sich zurück. Für Britannien war es, als ob ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das ganze Land ging - niemand schien mehr zu tun, als ob sich alles trotz Voldemort halbwegs normal abspielen würde. Im Ministerium ging eine Anzeige nach der anderen ein, die Todesser bloßstellte. Die Auroren waren im Dauereinsatz und hatten ihre liebe Mühe, allen Anzeigen nachzugehen. Der Lord tobte und Peter Pettigrew berichtete Remus und Severus nicht ohne Schadenfreude, daß Voldemort Lucius Malfoy fast in der Luft zerrissen hätte. Severus war bei diesem Treffen nicht zugegen gewesen, der Lord hatte ihn nicht rufen lassen - außerdem war Severus nicht sicher, ob er gegangen wäre. Ein grandioser Heiltrank sah doch sehr nach seiner Handschrift aus. *** Florence atmete tief die sanfte Frühsommerluft ein und führte die Siebtklässler von Gryffindor und Slytherin vor die Tore des Hogwarts - Schulgeländes. Mit einer Woche Verspätung sollten nun die Schüler ihren ersten praktischen Unterricht im Apparieren erhalten. In der vergangenen Woche war an Unterricht in Hogwarts nicht zu denken gewesen. Kaum waren Remus und Sirius aus der Winkelgasse zurück gekehrt und Albus Dumbledore Bericht erstattet, hatte der Direktor eine Eule zum Fuchsbau geschickt und Arthur Weasley nach Hogwarts beordert. Einen Tag später verabreichten die Ärzte im St. Mungo - Hospital den Trank, den Florence und Severus zusammen entwickelt hatten und das Chaos begann. Es schien kaum einen Schüler in Hogwarts zu geben, der kein Familienmitglied im Hospital hatte, der nun plötzlich geheilt war - um einer unerlaubten Massenflucht vorzubeugen, hatte Albus Dumbledore den Schülern 3 Tage schulfrei gegeben und den Hogwarts-Express zu einer Sonderfahrt bereitstellen lassen - und an den anderen Tagen in der letzten Woche wurde soviel getuschelt und erzählt, daß die Lehrer die Segel strichen und ihren Lehrplan änderten. Stattdessen wurde den Schülern gestattet, auch während des Unterrichts über ihr Wiedersehen mit ihren geheilten Verwandten zu berichten. Selbst Professor Binns sah ein, daß er mit dem normalen Lehrstoff nicht durchkommen würde und unterrichtete die Schüler nun kurzfristig in der Geschichte der größten Helden im Kampf gegen Schwarzmagier in diesem und dem letzten Jahrhundert - immerhin ein Kompromiß! In Slytherin war es stiller. Doch auch dort überwog die Freude, denn auch Angehörige der Slytherins waren aus ihrer katatonischen Starre erlöst worden - wenige zwar (und zum Teil auch dem Lord unliebsam gewordene Todesser), aber dennoch. Und nun stand Florence zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder vor den Toren von Hogwarts, im Schlepptau eine Klasse, deren Zusammensetzung immer noch brisant war wie am ersten Tag. Nur Neville Longbottom fehlte bei den Gryffindors - er durfte noch etwas länger bei seinen Eltern bleiben. Es hatte Florence einige Mühe gekostet, Remus und Severus als Leibwache für diesen ersten "Ausflug" abzuwimmeln, Sirius hingegen ließ nicht locker. Als "Schnuffel" - Hund begleitete er die Lehrerin und ihre Schüler zum Unterricht vor den Toren Hogwarts. Alles verlief relativ friedlich (seit Monaten schon verzichtete Draco Malfoy weitgehend auf seine Attacken auf Harry, Ron und Hermine), dennoch blieb Sirius höchst wachsam. Florence demonstrierte der Klasse das Apparieren und zauberte sich einige Meter weiter. Für Geübte war die Unterstützung durch den Zauberstab nicht mehr unbedingt nötig, Anfänger jedoch sollten in den ersten 5 Jahren ihren immer dabei haben. So verlangte es das Gesetz zum Apparieren. Es konnte ja sein, daß man versehentlich direkt vor ein paar Muggeln apparierte und schnell einen Gedächtniszauber aussprechen mußte... Was übrigens zum Standardprogramm für die Prüfung gehörte. "So, und nun sind Sie dran. Wer will es zu erst probieren?", fragte Florence und lächelte der Klasse aufmunternd zu. "Miß Granger vielleicht?" Miß Granger jedoch hatte noch mehr Panik als an ihrem ersten Schultag und vor der Auswahlzeremonie durch den Sorting Hat. Kaltschweißig schüttelte sie den Kopf und zerquetschte fast Ron's Hand mit der ihren. Florence zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch: ausgerechnet Hermine hätte sie so eine Panik nicht zugetraut. "Nun, irgendwer muß anfangen! Wenn es Sie beruhigt, ich helfe Ihnen bei Ihrem ersten Versuch..." Sie sah ihren Schülern in die Gesichter und nun war es an Florence, Panik zu entwickeln: hatte sie vielleicht zu viel von den Risiken erzählt? Ihr Blick blieb auf Draco Malfoy ruhen, der nicht blasser als sonst aussah. "Mr. Malfoy? Darf ich Sie bitten, den Anfang zu machen?" Draco schluckte und trat zu seiner Lehrerin - auch er hatte nicht gerade ein allzu zuversichtliches Gefühl für diesen ersten Versuch, auch wenn sein Selbstbewußtsein sonst kaum in der Großen Halle Platz fand. Er hatte sich verändert, kein Zweifel. "Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy!" Florence trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern - wobei sie ihre Arme ziemlich weit nach oben heben mußte - Draco war mittlerweile fast so groß wie sein Vater - und Florence klein und zierlich, sie reichte Draco gerade mal bis zur Brust. "Atmen Sie tief durch, Mr. Malfoy. Erinnern Sie sich, was ich Ihnen zu Beginn erzählt habe? Wenn man nicht weiß, wie das eigene Körperschema aussieht, sollte man das Apparieren lieber lassen und den Besen nehmen. Schließen Sie die Augen und machen Sie sich ein Bild von Ihrem Körper - spüren Sie Ihren Körper..., konzentrieren Sie sich zunächst auf sich selbst, alles andere ist im Moment unwichtig..." Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und auch Florence schloß die Augen. Sie spürte seine Konzentration und flüsterte: "Und jetzt denken Sie daran, wie Sie unter dem Baum 5 Meter links von Ihnen stehen - nein, nur denken, nicht den Baum ansehen - wenn sie weiter weg apparieren wollen, können Sie ja auch nicht vorher kurz gucken, wo Sie hin wollen... Den Zauberstab in der linken Hand..." Er wurde wieder unsicherer, doch Florence' Nähe beruhigte ihn wieder etwas, dann: "Ausatmen und los..." plopp Florence hatte die Arme immer noch nach oben gestreckt, doch vor ihr stand nun niemand mehr. Etwa sieben Meter weiter links von ihr holte Draco gierig Luft und hustete. Er war noch ganz! "Mr. Malfoy, alles in Ordnung?", rief Florence und lief zu ihm hinüber, die Klasse folgte, die Slytherins jubelten. "Alles noch da, wo es hingehört?", fragte die Lehrerin und klopfte Draco, der immer noch heftig hustete, auf den Rücken. "Ja, ich denke schon...", sagte er und der Husten verebbte, "Das war... unglaublich! Für einen Augenblick konnte ich alles sehen! Wo ich war, wo ich hinwollte..." "Und nur 2 Meter daneben, das ist wirklich gut für den ersten Versuch!", Florence grinste dem vor Freude strahlendem Slytherin zu. 'Neville hätte ich wahrscheinlich entweder in Hogsmeade oder Nebraska wiedergefunden...', dachte sie bei sich und wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Bäume löste. Behandschuhte Hände klatschten langsam und träge, während die Sonne das lächelnde Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy beschien: "Sehr gut, mein Sohn!" Sirius knurrte und kläffte und stellte sich zwischen Florence und dem immer näher kommenden Malfoy. "Was wollen Sie hier? Ich habe nicht gern Zuschauer bei meinem Unterricht!", fauchte Florence und war im Gesicht vor Wut und Angst gleichzeitig kalkweiß geworden. "Oh, das wußte ich nicht, verzeihen Sie mir bitte... Madam Farstalker? So war doch Ihr Name, nicht wahr?" Lucius Malfoy deutete eine Verbeugung an, die Florence aus ihren persönlichen Erfahrungen mit diesem Mann heraus nur als Zynismus erachten konnte. "Ich kam nicht umhin, Zeuge dieses Unterrichts zu werden, da ich gerade auf dem Weg zu Direktor Dumbledore bin und hier zwangsläufig vorbei mußte." Lucius lächelte katzenartig und an seinen Sohn gewandt fuhr er fort: "Und da es gerade mein Sohn war, mit dem Sie übten, wollte ich auch nicht stören - womöglich hätte mein unangemeldetes Erscheinen ihn in seiner Konzentration gestört..." Sirius knurrte immer noch und Florence baute sich vor Minister Malfoy auf - hätten ihre Blicke töten können, wäre vom Minister nicht viel mehr als ein Häufchen Asche übrig geblieben. "Nun, wenn Sie zu Direktor Dumbledore möchten - dort drüben ist das Eingangstor zum Schulgelände - ich würde gern mit meinem Unterricht fortfahren" Obwohl Florence diese Worte mehr zischte als sprach, überschlug sich ihre Stimme mehrmals. Draco war blaß, doch er blickte seinem Vater ohne Regung in die Augen. Innerlich jedoch durchlebte er gerade die Hölle. "Draco, wenn ich das Gespräch mit deinem Direktor beendet habe, würde ich mich gern noch mit dir unter 4 Augen unterhalten." In Lucius Malfoy's Augen blitzte es kurz auf, bevor er erneut eine Verbeugung vor Florence andeutete. "Madam Farstalker..." Er warf noch einen geringschätzigen Blick auf den beständig knurrenden und kläffenden Sirius - Hund, bevor er hocherhobenen Hauptes in Richtung Hogwarts weiterging. Quälend langsam verlor das Adrenalin im Blut seine Wirkung - nur wenige Schüler wußten, was gerade wirklich geschehen war. Daß die Anspannung zwischen ihrer Lehrerin und dem Minister auf mehr beruhte als nur auf ihrer Verärgerung über die Unterbrechung ihres Unterrichts war jedoch allen klar. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten unwillkürlich ihre Zauberstäbe fest umklammert gehabt und ließen sie nur langsam wieder etwas los. Draco starrte wie vom Donner gerührt seinem Vater hinterher. Florence folgte kurz seiner Blickrichtung, dann wandte sie sich Draco direkt zu und sagte leise: "Sie müssen nicht mit ihm reden, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Wir könnten Etwas arrangieren..." "Nein.", fiel er ihr ins Wort, "Ich muß mit ihm sprechen.", erklärte er fest, schüttelte seine Erstarrung ab und folgte der Klasse zum Ausgangspunkt seines Apparationsversuches, wo sie alle ihre Taschen auf dem Rasen liegen hatten. Sirius winselte und legte den Kopf schief, Florence schaute zu ihm hinab und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wenn er es will... niemand kann ihm das verwehren..." Während des restlichen Unterrichts machten noch fast alle Schüler einen ersten Versuch, doch einige mußten sich noch eine Woche bis zum nächsten Unterricht gedulden - nicht alle waren so erfolgreich wie Draco (Crabbe hatte nach seinem ersten Versuch zuerst die Beine seitenverkehrt und mußte sich von Florence wieder zurecht zaubern lassen), der stumm und teilnahmslos das Geschehen beobachtete. Mit seinen Gedanken jedoch war der junge Malfoy ziemlich weit entfernt - bei seinem Vater. *** Severus fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch - sein Mal am linken Unterarm brannte wie Feuer. Neben ihm schlief Florence noch wie eine Tote, sie war erst nach Mitternacht aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurück gekehrt und hätte sich fast mitsamt ihrer Kleidung einfach nur auf sein Bett geworfen. "Soll ich Poppy mal fragen, ob ich ihren Heiltrank für dich eventuell verbessern kann?", hatte Severus gefragt, denn Florence war in letzter Zeit sehr schnell erschöpft. "Nein, laß alles, wie es ist - ich müßte mich einfach nur ein bißchen schonen, ihr Trank ist gut nur ich viel zu aktiv... Das wird schon!", hatte sie geantwortet und eben jenes Lächeln aufgesetzt, daß Severus seit jeher Verheißung und Verdammnis in einem bedeutete. Dabei hatte er es belassen gehabt - Diskussionen mit Florence waren schon immer sinnlos und er hatte sich nicht schon wieder mit ihr streiten wollen. Ein Blick auf das Stundenglas auf dem Nachttisch verriet ihm, daß erst 4 Stunden seit diesem kurzen Gespräch mit seiner Geliebten vergangen waren. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Voldemort rief nach ihm - schlief dieses Monstrum denn niemals? Hastig suchte er im Schein seines Zauberstabs etwas Kleidung zusammen und griff nach seinem Besen. 'Komme was da wolle, wenn ich jetzt nicht bei ihm erscheine, wird er mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umbringen - hoffentlich ist diese nicht schon heute...', dachte Severus und verließ seine Privaträume und Hogwarts. Im Anwesen des Schwarzen Lords war es ruhig, aber nicht ausgestorben, hinter einigen Türen konnte Severus Stimmen hören. Nervös zupfte er seine Kleidung zurecht und öffnete die Tür zum 'Audienzsaal'. Voldemort wartete nicht allein auf ihn, Peter Pettigrew und Lucius Malfoy leisteten ihm Gesellschaft. 'Aha, Massaker zu viert...', schoß es ihm bös durch den Kopf. Er durchschritt den Raum und blieb auf gleicher Höhe wie Malfoy und Pettigrew stehen. "Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, Meister?" Voldemort's rotglimmende Augen hatten ihn seit seinem Eintreten nicht losgelassen, nun jedoch kam Bewegung in die Fratze auf dem 'Thron' vor ihm. "Der Giftmischer... Mein Freund Lucius hier hat mir gerade von seiner Unterhaltung mit deinem 'Arbeitgeber' am gestrigen Tage erzählt - unangenehme Sache, das... Die Kommission zur Unterdrückung der Fähigkeiten bei Schlammblütlern wird erst im nächsten Schuljahr mit der Arbeit beginnen können... Alle verfügbaren Kräfte muß mein Minister nun einsetzen, um meine Anhänger, seine eigenen Freunde zu jagen..." Severus blickte verstohlen zu Malfoy hinüber - die Auswirkungen des Cruciatus - Fluchs waren geübten Augen nicht zu verbergen. Der Minister war noch sehr blass um die Nase und rang mit dem Gleichgewicht und um eine ausdruckslose Miene. 'MEIN Minister... ob er Lucius als sein Privateigentum betrachtet?', dachte der Zaubertranklehrer bei sich und verbot sich jedes Mitleid mit Malfoy - immerhin konnte er selbst auch noch schnell genug in den Genuß der gleichen Bestrafung kommen - oder Schlimmerem... "Allerdings konnte er mir auch gute Nachrichten übermitteln - die Halbelbe geht nun regelmäßig vor die Tore von Hogwarts - sie gibt Unterricht im Apparieren... Ziemlich leichtsinnig vom alten Dumbledore, dieses Kleinod nur von einem kläffenden Köter bewachen zu lassen...", Voldemort grinste schräg. "Du hattest Recht, irgendwann mußte sie aus Hogwarts heraus kommen - und das macht die Sache etwas leichter für uns, sie hier her zu bringen. Im Übrigen wirst es nicht mehr du sein, dem diese Aufgabe zufällt." Severus war im ersten Augenblick viel zu verwirrt, um das ganze Ausmaß des eben Gehörten richtig einschätzen zu können. "Darf ich fragen, wer sie nun zu Euch bringt?" Voldemort starrte Severus ausdruckslos an - nur in seinen roten Augen schien es zu blitzen. Dann sah er kurz zu Malfoy, der daraufhin einen Schritt nach vorn tat. "Ich werde es tun.", sagte Lucius Malfoy zu dem entsetzen Zaubertranklehrer. *** "Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Sirius ratlos in die kleine Runde, die ungläubig die neuesten Nachrichten von Severus im Büro des Schuldirektor gehört hatte. Remus hatte einen Punkt auf dem Fußboden fixiert, Florence starrte aus dem Fenster, Albus Dumbledore saß kerzengerade hinter seinem Schreibtisch und durchspielte in Gedanken sämtliche mögliche Szenarien, die sich aus der Änderung ergaben. Severus saß blaß in einem Sessel und beobachtete alle Anwesenden in ihren Reaktionen. Bisher waren sie immer davon ausgegangen, daß er, Severus, Florence zu Voldemort bringen würde - in Absprache mit dem Orden des Phönix. Wenn jedoch nun Lucius Malfoy diese Aufgabe übernahm, konnte Florence schon beim nächsten Unterricht entführt werden - oder erst irgendwann im Juni. Was allerdings auch nicht mehr so lang hin war. Bestenfalls hatten sie noch sieben Wochen, bis Malfoy zuschlagen würde. Im schlechtesten Fall nur noch 7 Tage. Severus' Blick schweifte nun wieder zu Albus Dumbledore hinüber, der ihn kurz fixierte. 'Kein Wort!', hallte es in Severus' Kopf wieder und er verstand. Florence sagte als erste etwas in die Stille hinein: "Wie schnell könnten wir Kevin auf Harry fixieren?" Remus, Sirius und Severus schauten erstaunt zu ihr hinüber. Sie hatte ihnen den Rücken zugedreht und schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Nur Albus Dumbledore schien nicht überrascht zu sein angesichts der seltsamen Frage seiner Nichte. "Am Samstag spielt Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Das wäre eine Gelegenheit, erste Bande zu knüpfen.", antworte er und Florence drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Gut, dann fehlt nur noch die Entscheidung, wer Harry in Gefahr bringt. Ich bin Schiedsrichterin, ich bin schon beschäftigt." "Worüber redet ihr eigentlich gerade?", fragte Remus und nahm Sirius die Worte aus dem Mund. "Ich ahne etwas...", ließ sich Severus vernehmen und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, "Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, oder?" "Hallo? Könnten wir vielleicht auch mal etwas mehr erfahren?", fragte nun Sirius relativ ungehalten. Dumbledore räusperte sich, "Es geht um Kevin Rabanus. Bisher waren wir davon ausgegangen, daß Severus Flo zu Voldemort bringt. Kevin ist ein Seher - und er ist stark auf Severus als 'Ersatzvater' fixiert. Mit Kevin's Hilfe hätten wir den genauen Aufenthaltsort von Severus und damit Flo herausfinden können. Nun ist Severus aber wieder in der Gunst von Voldemort gesunken - was bedeuten könnte, daß er gar nicht bei der eigentlichen Zeremonie anwesend sein könnte. Und Flo können wir nicht zu sehr in Kevin's Aufmerksamkeitsbereich bringen - Voldemort wird sich sehr intensiv in ihrer Seele umschauen und die Verbindung entdecken. Wenn Severus nun aber Harry zu Voldemort bringt, können wir davon ausgehen, daß zumindest Harry bei dem Ritual sein wird - die Anwesenheit eines mächtigen Feindes verstärkt - nach Aussagen von Sybill Trelawney - den Zauber, den Voldemort anzuwenden gedenkt." "Wir haben in den letzten Monaten mehrere Szenarien in Gedanken durchgespielt, unter anderem auch einige, in denen Severus aus diversen Gründen nicht anwesend sein könnte. Und wir haben dafür vorgesorgt, daß Voldemort's neue Beraterin von Sybill's Entdeckung ebenfalls in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde - und Harry ist ihr schon länger ein Dorn im Auge. Wenn nun nicht nur ich sondern auch Harry zu Voldemort gebracht werden, könnt ihr dennoch durch Kevin geleitet werden.", fügte Florence ergänzend hinzu. "Ihr wißt, wer seine Beraterin ist?", fragte Severus erstaunt. Remus und Sirius schauten nur ungläubig von einem zum anderen. "Sybill und Minerva haben es vor einigen Wochen herausgefunden. Eigentlich keine große Überraschung, wenn man es genau bedenkt...", antwortete der Direktor, "Aber wir können es euch im Moment noch nicht verraten. Für Severus ist das Wissen zu gefährlich und ihr beide", er blickte hinüber zu Remus und Sirius, "seid mir manchmal zu impulsiv, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wenn es darum geht, Harry zu schützen seid ihr beide schon mehrmals recht weit gegangen. Und wir brauchen die Beraterin noch..." "BITTE?????", entrüstete sich Sirius und bestätigte damit unweigerlich Albus' Behauptung. *** Draco Malfoy hatte die ganze Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gesessen und ins Kaminfeuer gestarrt. Kurz bevor die anderen Schüler seines Hauses langsam erwachten und sich zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle aufmachten, hatte sich der Gewittersturm von Gedanken in seinem Kopf langsam gelegt. Er fühlte sich noch viel zu jung, um mit dem ganzen Chaos um sich herum umzugehen und wußte doch, daß er im Laufe diesen Schuljahres sehr viel reifer geworden war, als sein Alter und vor allem seine behütete Kindheit normalerweise zugelassen hätten. Ja, seine Kindheit war behütet gewesen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer spüren lassen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, und sein Vater... Sein Vater war immer schon jähzornig gewesen. Und doch berechenbar. Es gab kaum etwas, daß er seinem Sohn je abgeschlagen hatte. 'Auch eine Art von Liebesbeweis', dachte Draco bitter. Und das Gespräch mit seinem Vater am gestrigen Nachmittag - nein, Draco hatte nicht offen rebelliert. Er hatte im Grunde überhaupt nichts getan, nur zugehört. Und was er gehört hatte, überstieg sein Fassungsvermögen - in gewisser Weise. Er hatte die ganze Nacht dazu gebraucht, um seine Gedanken und Emotionen zu ordnen, sich und seine eigene Position neu zu Überdenken. Als die ersten Slytherins an ihm vorbei zum Frühstück strömten, schloß er sich ihnen an. Es gab etwas, das er noch zu erledigen hatte, das war ihm in der letzten Nacht bewußt geworden. Und je früher, desto besser, falls überhaupt noch etwas zu retten war. *** "Potter!" Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen und drehten sich zum Sprecher um. "Euch beide habe ich nicht gemeint. Ich will mit Potter allein reden!", sagte Draco zu Ron und Hermine. "Und wenn wir nun einfach dabei bleiben, Malfoy?", fragte Ron provozierend, doch Harry winkte ab. "Ist schon okay, Ron. Geh doch schon mal mit Hermine vor, ich komme gleich nach." Harry war zwar überrascht, aber etwas in Draco's Blick sagte ihm, daß er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Bereitwillig folgte er Draco in den Innenhof des Schlosses. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatten beide kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Es war Draco, der das Schweigen brach: "Potter, ich möchte mit dir Frieden schließen." 'Bitte?', dachte Harry. "Wie meinst du das?" Draco schluckte, "Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, daß wir uns weiter gegenseitig das Leben schwer machen.", sagte er fest, "Fast 7 Jahre haben wir uns ständig bekämpft und bald ist unsere gemeinsame Schulzeit vorbei - vielleicht etwas spät, aber hoffentlich noch nicht zu spät, um Frieden zu schließen." "Aber warum kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt damit an? In gut zwei Monaten werden wir eh nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben, also was soll das?", fragte Harry verärgert. Vor dieser Frage hatte sich Draco gefürchtet. Nun mußte er Harry wohl oder übel einen Teil seines Seelenlebens - und der Überlegungen der letzten Nacht - offenbaren. "Mein Vater ist mit Arthur Weasley zur Schule gegangen, und sie haben sich genau so verhalten wie wir beide. Sie haben sich nie vertragen - nun bekämpfen sie sich immer noch, obwohl es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund mehr gibt. Sie haben den richtigen Zeitpunkt einfach verpasst. Ich will nicht so enden - wer weiß, ob wir später nicht zusammen arbeiten müssen?" Draco zwang sich zu einem Lächeln; er fühlte sich unglaublich verwundbar. Was, wenn Harry nun ablehnte? 'Dann habe ich wenigstens mein Gewissen beruhigt und guten Willen gezeigt...' Harry war verunsichert: war das wieder nur eine Finte von Malfoy oder sein Ernst? 'Mein Vater und Professor Snape haben sich auch nie vertragen - und trotzdem hat mein Vater ihm das Leben gerettet... Und Snape hat meines gerettet, weil er sich nicht bei meinem Vater revanchieren konnte... Und er haßt mich dennoch...' "Malfoy... Ich kann dazu jetzt nichts sagen. So einfach ist das alles nicht aus der Welt zu schaffen, wie du vielleicht denkst!", sagte Harry. Draco spürte die Wut in sich aufkeimen - und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder ins Schloß, bevor er noch etwas Falsches sagte. 'Potter ist genauso arrogant und überheblich, wie ich es immer gedacht habe...' "Was ist zum Beispiel mit allem, was du und dein Vater den Weasleys angetan habt? Oder Hermine?", rief Harry hinter ihm her und rannte, bis er Draco eingeholt und überholt hatte. "Glaubst du, das ist so einfach mit einem 'Entschuldigung, ich will nicht so werden wie mein Daddy' aus der Welt zu schaffen? Glaubst du das wirklich?" "NEIN!!!", schrie Draco ihn an und blieb abrupt stehen, "Natürlich nicht! Ich weiß das! ABER WAS SOLL ICH DENN SONST TUN?" Er war kurz davor, völlig die Fassung zu verlieren - so verzweifelt war er bisher nur einmal zuvor in seinem Leben gewesen - als er Angst hatte, nach Haus zurück zu kehren. "Ich kann das nicht rückgängig machen - und ich will es auch gar nicht! Ich will es nur abschließen, verflucht! Ich habe dich nicht um Verzeihung gebeten, sondern nur um Frieden!" Er drängte sich an Harry vorbei und rannte hinein. Zurück ließ er einen sehr nachdenklichen Harry. 'Malfoy... Es gibt sehr wohl noch einen Grund, warum dein und Ron's Vater sich immer noch bekämpfen...' *** Harry war Draco eine Antwort immer noch schuldig geblieben, als er am Samstag hinaus auf das Quidditchfeld ging, und Draco ging davon aus, daß das Gespräch damit beendet war. Und er war es Leid, sich Gedanken über Potter und seine Freunde zu machen - was aber leider nicht hieß, daß er sich nicht doch ständig welche machte. Draco saß auf der Slytherintribüne und verfolgte das Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld - Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Wenn Potter das Spiel soweit hinauszögerte, daß seine Mannschaft beim Fang des Schnatzes mit 80 Punkten vorlag, hätte Gryffindor trotz allem den Quidditch - Pokal in diesem Jahr gewonnen. Dabei hatten die Slytherins so gut wie noch nie seit 7 Jahren gespielt - unfair aber erfolgreich. Harry ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber er spürte förmlich Draco's Blicke in seinem Rücken. Er war immer noch wütend auf Malfoy und sein Friedensangebot - allerdings kam ihm in den letzten Tagen auch öfter der Gedanke, daß ER es hätte sein müssen, der dieses Angebot als erster machte. Gekränkte Eitelkeit? Ron und Hermine hatten im ersten Moment, nachdem Harry ihnen von der seltsamen Unterhaltung mit Malfoy berichtet hatte, mit völligem Unglauben reagiert. Ron hatte sogar gemeint, daß wäre nur ein Trick gewesen, damit Malfoy Zeit hätte, eine Oberfiesheit bis zum Schulabschluß zu organisieren. Hermine war fast geplatzt vor Wut und wollte Draco mit irgendetwas verhexen, konnte sich aber nicht entscheiden, bis sich ihre Wut wieder etwas gelegt hatte. Danach war sie ebenso wie Harry nachdenklich geworden. Nur für Ron war diese Angelegenheit beendet - er dachte einfach nicht mehr darüber nach, ließ Draco aber nicht aus den Augen. Falls er doch etwas planen sollte. Harry flog hoch oben über dem Spielfeld und wartete auf den Anpfiff durch Madam Farstalker. Sie warf den Quaffel in die Luft und pfiff gleichzeitig auf ihrer Trillerpfeife - das Spiel konnte beginnen. Remus Lupin saß neben Severus Snape auf der Lehrertribüne und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Sirius saß unten am Spielfeldrand und beobachtete das Geschehen über sich. Remus schluckte schwer und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick, ob alle bereit waren, dann zielte er so unauffällig wie möglich auf Harry und flüsterte: "Conspiceri non..." 


	28. Wahrheit Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28 - Der Anfang vom Ende  
  
Im ersten Moment war Harry wie gelähmt. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand am Besenstiel fest, mit der anderen betastete er sein Gesicht, seine Augen - sie waren noch da, aber er war völlig blind. Panikerfüllt rief er nach seinen Mannschaftskollegen, doch von ihnen hörte ihn keiner, das Spiel war im vollen Gange - nur Madam Farstalker hörte seinen Ruf. Sie blickte kurz zur Lehrertribüne - Remus war kreideweiß im Gesicht, Severus starrte zur Slytherintribüne hinüber und Albus Dumbledore deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. Sie schaute wieder zu Harry weit über dem Spielfeld hinauf, wie er sich verzweifelt am Besen festhielt und weiter rief. "Silencio.", flüsterte sie und Harry's Rufe wurden leise. Kevin Rabanus drehte plötzlich den Kopf vom Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld weg und hinüber zur Lehrertribüne. Sein Hauslehrer Professor Snape hatte ihn fixiert und murmelte etwas. "Er ist in Gefahr. Und keiner bekommt es mit." Kevin wunderte sich über die Stimme in seinem Kopf - war das Professor Snape? "Sieh hin!" Verwirrt riß Kevin seinen Blick vom Professor weg und suchte mit Blicken das Stadion ab - bis er gut 25 Meter über den anderen Spielern Harry Potter entdeckte, der sich verzweifelt an seinem Besen festhielt. Was war da los? Kevin blinzelte und tat dann etwas, was nur konnte: er versetzte sich in Harry hinein: Kalt und windig, unsicher. Rufe von unten, Geklatsche - Stimmbänder, über die kein Ton kommt - Angst. Verzweiflung. Dunkelheit. Mit offenem Mund starrte der kleine Slytherin nach oben - in die Richtung von Harry Potter, doch er sah ihn nicht mehr - Angstschweiß brach ihm aus, seine Hände verkrampften sich... "Malfoy, Rabanus hat schon wieder einen Anfall!", schrie jemand neben ihm, doch er hörte es nicht. Draco seufzte und kletterte über die Reihen, bis er bei Kevin angekommen war: "Kevin, alles klar?" Er drückte den Erstklässler, der nach ihm gerufen hatte, zur Seite und setzte sich neben Kevin. "Hey, Kleiner! Ich rede mit dir!" Keine Reaktion. Er schüttelte Kevin kurz durch, dann hörte er den Jungen etwas murmeln. Er beugte sich vor und versucht zu verstehen, was sein Schützling tonlos von sich gab: "...hört mich denn niemand? Wo seid ihr? Ich bin blind - so helft mir doch...." Entsetzt fuhr Draco zurück: "Kevin?" Er folgte dem Blick des Jungen und entdeckte Harry Potter unsicher auf seinem Besen gekauert sitzen. "Gib mir mal dein Fernglas! Nu mach schon!", sagte er zu einem Drittklässler in der nächsten Reihe und riß es ihm fast aus der Hand. Eilig stellte er das Fernglas auf die richtige Brennweite ein und konnte Harry nun genauer betrachten, wie er hilflos auf seinem Besen saß und lautlos um Hilfe rief - seine Lippen bewegten sich synchron zu dem Gemurmel, daß Kevin von sich gab. Was immer da auch passierte, zwei Dinge wurden Draco sofort klar; erstens war Potter urplötzlich blind und zweitens Kevin besessen. Oder so etwas ähnliches, zumindest durchlebte er, was Draco's Erzfeind gerade durchmachte. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem alten schadenfreudigen Ich und der Sorge um seinen Schützling ließ er das Fernglas sinken. Was sollte er tun? Wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm, würde womöglich er die Schuld für den Zwischenfall bekommen, unberechtigterweise. Er schüttelte noch einmal Kevin heftig durch, doch ohne die Standardohrfeige würde er so schnell nicht wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit kommen. Und die wollte Draco ihm nicht vor allen Schülern öffentlich geben. Er warf dem Drittklässler das geliehene Fernglas zu und stand auf - sehr zum Ärgernis der Slytherins, die hinter ihnen saßen. Draco blickte sich um - die Lehrertribüne! "Professor Snape! PROFESSOR!!!", brüllte Draco und wedelte wild mit den Armen. Severus Snape hatte das letzte Geschehen aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgt, reagierte zunächst aber nicht. "Severus, es ist gut jetzt.", flüsterte Dumbledore eindringlich und endlich kam Bewegung in den Zaubertranklehrer. Er machte ein verärgertes Gesicht (das konnte er wirklich gut) und drehte sich zur Slytherintribühne, wo Draco immer noch winkend und rufend stand. Er bedeutete Verwirrung und die Frage: "Was ist los?" Draco Malfoy deutete in die Luft, auf Harry Potter. Severus folgte den Gesten und zog seinen Blick scharf. Dann drehte er sich wieder dem jungen Malfoy zu - der hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen und tastete mit der anderen suchend vor sich her, dann zeigte er noch einmal auf Harry. Severus nickte, stand auf und zog seinen Zauberstab: "Rem perculsam restitio!" Remus Lupin neben ihm seufzte erleichtert auf. Harry's Augenlicht kehrte schlagartig zurück, auch seine Stimme war wieder da und er hörte sich rufen: "HILFEeeee..." Unten auf dem Rasen unter ihm kläffte der große Sirius - Hund, während Madam Farstalker mit besorgtem Blick auf ihn zuflog. "Mr. Potter, was ist denn?", rief sie ihm zu, doch er winkte ab. Harry blickte über die Reihen der Zuschauer, erkannte, daß Professor Snape sich gerade auf der Lehrertribüne wieder setzte, während Draco Malfoy den Erstklässler der Slytherins, den er nun schon seit Monaten mit sich herum schleppte, heftig durchschüttelte. Und Ron und Hermine, die in der letzten Reihe der Gryffindortribüne weltvergessen am Knutschen waren. "Mr. Potter, es ist nicht witzig, nur zum Spaß um Hilfe zu rufen!", empörte sich Madam Farstalker, die nun mit ihrem Besen direkt vor ihm schwebte. "Noch so etwas, und ich ziehe Gryffindor 50 Punkte für Ihr Fehlverhalten ab!" *** "DAS NENNST DU FRIEDEN????", schrie Harry Draco an und drückte ihn am Kragen gegen eine Korridorwand. 'Typisch Potter - erst handeln, dann denken!', dachte der und versuchte den kleineren Harry abzuschütteln, doch der hatte einen eisernen Griff und aus seinen Augen stoben die Funken. "ICH HATTE NICHTS DAMIT ZU TUN!", schrie nun Draco. Harry schnaubte, lockerte aber den Griff, den Draco nun ganz abschüttelte. "Wenn der kleine Rabanus nicht wieder einen seiner Anfälle gehabt hätte, hätte ich überhaupt nichts davon mitbekommen!" Harry trug noch immer sein Quidditch - Trikot, er hatte kaum, daß das Spiel beendet war (240 zu 10 für Gryffindor), nach Malfoy gesucht, doch der hatte das Stadion schon längst verlassen. Pansy Parkinson hatte ihm widerstrebend mitgeteilt, daß Draco einen Erstklässler zum Krankenflügel bringen wollte. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte Harry ihn geschnappt, als dieser gerade aus dem Krankensaal kam. "Wer war es dann?", fauchte Harry und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, daß einer unserer Erstkläßler einen Anfall hatte und genau das durchlebte, was dir da draußen passiert ist. Ich habe Professor Snape darauf aufmerksam gemacht und er hat diesen Zauber beendet - was auch immer das für einer war.", brachte Draco hervor. Atemlos kamen nun Ron und Hermine, gefolgt von den schnaubenden und nach Luft ringenden Crabbe und Goyle zu der Szenerie hinzu gerannt. "Was geht hier vor, Harry?", fragte Hermine gehetzt und schlitternd kamen sie und Ron bei dem ungleichen Paar zum Stehen. Doch Harry ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen und fragte: "Du sagtest, er hätte genau das gleiche erlebt?" Malfoy nickte: "Frag ihn doch selbst! Madam Pomfrey will ihn über Nacht zur Beobachtung da behalten. Sein Name ist Kevin Rabanus. Oder denkst du etwa..." Draco sah Harry mißtrauisch an, "Er ist noch ein Erstklässler! Woher sollte er so einen Fluch kennen?" Harry hatte wirklich einen Augenblick gedacht, daß es vielleicht Draco's Schützling war, angestiftet von... ja, von wem eigentlich? Malfoy war völlig entrüstet - und seltsamerweise hatte Harry das Gefühl, daß er wirklich nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte. "Brauchst du Hilfe?", schnaubte Crabbe, der mit Goyle endlich auch bei der Gruppe angekommen war. "Darf ich die Herrschaften bitten, auseinander zu gehen?", ertönte die Stimme von Direktor Dumbledore und die Schüler zuckten zusammen. Unbemerkt hatte sich eine Gruppe von Lehrern vor dem Krankenflügel aufgebaut: die Professoren Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, Madam Farstalker, Direktor Dumbledore und der schwarze Sirius - Hund, der kurz kläffte. "Mr. Potter, Sie kommen bitte mit, der Rest geht sofort zurück in die Häuser!", schnauzte McGonagall wütend. Bis auf Harry setzten sich die Schüler sofort aber mißmutig in Bewegung, allerdings nicht ohne böse Blicke auszutauschen. Nur Draco Malfoy drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Harry um - und feixte nicht, obwohl genau das Harry von ihm erwartet hätte. "Harry, komm bitte mit. Wir müssen dir etwas erklären, was diesen jungen Slytherin angeht...", sagte Albus Dumbledore und wies mit der Hand auf die Tür zum Krankensaal. *** Arthur Weasley saß an seinem Schreibtisch im Ministerium für Zauberei und vermisste seinen alten Aufgabenbereich. Wie gern hätte er jetzt eine Hausdurchsuchung gemacht und einen verhexten Fön gefunden - doch stattdessen wühlte er sich auch an diesem Sonntag wieder durch einen immer größer werdenden Aktenberg, der schon lange nicht mehr auf seinen Schreibtisch passte. Auf dem Boden daneben stapelten sich vier meterhohe Säulen mit Formularen und gerade eben brachte ein Bürojunge noch einen Arm voll mit Akten herbei. "Wohin damit, Sir?" Arthur seufzte und zeigte auf den Fußboden. "Irgendwohin, wo noch Platz ist, mein Junge..." Anfangs hatte Mr. Weasley diese Arbeit (Akten der neuesten Festnahmen von vermutlichen Todessern nach Dringlichkeit zur Verhandlung vorsortieren und auf Stichhaltigkeit prüfen) für reine Schikane von Minister Malfoy gehalten, doch mittlerweile wußte er, daß dem nicht so war. Gut, er hätte die eine oder andere helfende Hand schon benötigt, um dieses Chaos zu bewältigen, aber selbst wenn er Malfoy's Lieblingsmitarbeiter gewesen wäre, er hätte keine Hilfe bekommen können. Sämtliche Auroren des Ministeriums waren im Dauereinsatz um Anzeigen nachzugehen und konnten ihren Papierkrieg nicht mehr selbst bewältigen. Also wurden alle verfügbaren Kräfte mit heran gezogen - Beamte mit Kampferfahrung im Außendienst und jeder andere im Kampf mit den Formularen. Die beiden Hexen aus der Postabteilung hatten sich letzte Woche Betten in ihr Büro gestellt - damit sie gelegentlich etwas Schlaf bekamen. Ihr zu Hause hatten die beiden schon seit Wochen nur flüchtig gesehen. Arthur gähnte. Seine Frau schickte ihm dreimal täglich Errol, ihre Eule, mit einem Essenspaket. Gelegentlich knallte das altersschwache Tier sogar nicht gegen irgendetwas, aber von Tag zu Tag wurde der alte Eulerich zusehends schwächer. Wenigstens apparierte Mr. Weasley noch im Gegensatz zu anderen Mitarbeitern gelegentlich nach Haus - wenn auch nur noch zum Schlafen. Als er Flügelrauschen hörte, warf er sich sofort über seine Akten und zog den Kopf ein - eine Eule war im Anflug! Aber nicht Errol, oder? Nein, das hörte sich nicht nach einer Bruchlandung an... Mr. Weasley öffnete die Augen und sah ein paar Eulenfüße auf seiner Schreibtischlampe. Er hob den Kopf und sah eine ihm unbekannte Eule, die ihm einen Brief auf den Tisch warf. "Danke...", nuschelte er und öffnete den Brief: "Lieber Arthur, herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Wiedereinstellung. Es sind bei uns leichte Komplikationen aufgetreten, die wir aber einigermaßen in den Griff bekommen haben. Allerdings muß ich Dich bitten, und alle anderen auch, sich von nun an ständig bereit zu halten, es kann jederzeit losgehen. Bitte benachrichtige Deine älteren Söhne und Deine Frau, um alles Weitere kümmern wir uns. Ich hoffe, Malfoy benimmt sich Dir gegenüber fair, herzlichste Grüße  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Hastig kritzelte er einige Zeilen auf die Rückseite des Blattes, das er sofort wieder in den Umschlag steckte, die Adresse durchstrich und durch 'Albus Dumbledore - privat' ersetzte, bevor er alles der Schuleule übergab: "Bring das hier bitte zurück zu Direktor Dumbledore, ja?" Die Eule flatterte durch das geöffnete Fenster davon und Arthur Weasley griff seinen Hut und Umhang - der Aktenberg würde ihm schon nicht davonlaufen. Dann verschwand er mit einem leisen plopp nach Haus - es gab noch viel zu tun und vorzubereiten! *** Florence war schlecht. Ihr Magen machte seit einigen Wochen die wildesten Kapriolen und ihr Kreislauf spielte Achterbahn. Sie wollte das heutige Treffen im Wald schnell hinter sich bringen und flog tief über die Bäume hinweg zur verabredeten Lichtung - normalerweise ging sie zu Fuß und genoß den Duft der Bäume und Gräser. Heute allerdings befürchtete sie, daß ihr der sonst so angenehme Geruch auf den Magen schlagen würde, wenn sie sich zu lang im Wald aufhielt. Und das letzte, was sie wollte war, daß die Vertreter ihrer Verbündeten sie speiend an einen Baum angelehnt vorfanden. Das würde deren Vertrauen in die eh schon riskante Angelegenheit nicht unbedingt stärken... Sie setzte auf einer großen Lichtung auf und stellte ihren Besen neben sich ab - er hielt sich von allein aufrecht - und setzte sich hin. Wie immer war sie etwas zu früh. Sie atmete tief ein und sog damit die Energie in sich auf, die sie benötigte - zu lang schon hatte darauf verzichtet. Eine Sekunde später wußte sie auch wieder, wieso: ihr Magen rumorte und ihr Kreislauf sackte ab. 'Na fein! Du dusselige Kuh bekommst heute aber auch alles wieder hin!', schalt sie sich selbst, zumal sie just in diesem Augenblick Schritte hörte. "Miß Farstalker, nehme ich an...", fragte ein grimmig aussehender Kobold und umfaßte mit beiden Händen die Kragenaufschläge seines Fracks und streckte seinen Bauch vor - eine Geste, die ihm im Bankgeschäft wohl sonst recht nützlich war, mitten im Verbotenen Wald allerdings extrem lächerlich und überheblich wirkte. "Ganz recht. Und sie sind Mr. Harvest, nicht wahr? Wie geht es meinem Konto bei Ihnen?", witzelte Florence und setzte gleich hinzu: "Entschuldigung, ich wollte das nur schon immer mal fragen, wenn ich einen Mitarbeiter von Gringotts mal irgendwo anders als hinter seinem Tresen treffe... Kann ich Ihnen einen Sitzplatz anbieten?" Der Kobold war nicht besonders amüsiert und Florence beeilte sich, aufzustehen und einige Stühle herbei zu zaubern. Nach und nach trafen die Vertreter ihrer Verbündeten ein und Florence begann, von den neuesten Entwicklungen zu berichten - natürlich nicht allzu viel, nur, daß sich die Zeichen mehrten, daß es bald beginnen würde. Und daß der Orden des Phönix sich gut vorbereitet hätte. "Nun, wenn Sie so gut vorbereitet sind, dann frage ich mich, wozu sie noch unsere Hilfe benötigen!", sagte die Vertreterin der Nymphen schnippisch und fügte hinzu: "Immerhin ist das ja wohl ein internes Problem der Zauberer und Hexen!" Ronan, der Zentaur stampfte heftig mit dem Fuß auf, um das entstandene Gemurmel zu beenden und sich Gehör zu verschaffen: "Vor 16 Jahren war Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, noch ein internes Problem der Zaubererschaft, doch nun betrifft es uns alle, auch die Muggel!" "Pffft!", schnaubte der Kobold namens Harvest, "Die Muggel! Die Hexen und Zauberer haben sich seit über tausend Jahren bemüht, ihre Existenz vor ihnen geheim zu halten. Auch jetzt sehe ich keinen Vertreter von ihnen hier..." "Natürlich nicht!", fiepste eine Lichterfee, "Was sollen Muggel auch schon gegen den Dunklen Lord ausrichten können! Wir verstecken uns doch alle vor ihnen, damit sie sich nicht erschrecken! Wir müssen sie schützen, bis sie soweit sind..." "Könn wa nich die Artenschutzverhandlung verschieben, bis Voldemort Asche is?", donnerte Nahum, der Vertreter der Riesen, und die meisten in der Runde zuckten zusammen, als er den Namen Voldemort aussprach. "Die Hexen und Zauberer haben uns früher verjagt, doch wir helfen ihnen trotzdem!" Nun ließ sich ein Vertreter der Elben vernehmen: "Wenn der Lord erst die Macht über das Reich der Zauberer übernommen hat, wird er nicht zuletzt uns jagen, die Muggel sind nur im Moment noch sein liebstes Ziel, da er noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, uns anderen aufzuspüren. Und was er mit den Vampiren alles schon angestellt hat, wissen wir!" "Jaaaa...", zischte ein Vampir, "Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit... Wir Vampire haben Britannien schon vor zwei Jahren verlassen... Wenn der Dunkle Lord jetzt nicht gestoppt wird, sind wir ihm alle ausgeliefert... Überall..." So ging es noch eine Weile weiter, die Angst vor Voldemort war bei den meisten Vertretern der verschiedenen kleineren Rassen wohl das Hauptmotiv, sich dem Kampf des Ordens anzuschließen - allein würden sie niemals gegen die Dementoren und die Todesser bestehen können. Florence seufzte innerlich. Sie haßte diese Verhandlungen, die sich ewig in die Länge zogen und doch zu keinem Ergebnis führten, aber heute brauchte sie endlich die letzten Zusagen. Es gab keine Treffen mit allen mehr, bis zum Neumond im Juni - dem Tag, der über ihr eigenes und das Schicksal aller hier Anwesenden entscheiden würde. Außerdem ging ihr der Vertreter der Kobolde auf die Nerven, der jeden Redebeitrag mit Grimassen kommentierte. "Nun, ich glaube, daß sich die meisten von uns hier schon einig sind, doch wie sieht denn nun das Urteil der Kobolde aus?", schaltete sich Florence nun wieder ein, "Oder treffen die Gerüchte zu, daß der Lord Ihnen in einem geheimen Vertrag die Rechte auf unbehelligte Weiterexistenz versprochen hat?" Ein Raunen ging durch die Runde und Mr. Harvest, der Kobold, sprang wütend auf: "So eine Behandlung muß ich mir nicht bieten lassen!" "Nun, einige unserer Vertrauten in der Winkelgasse haben uns aber berichtet, daß vor wenigen Wochen eine Delegation von Todessern mitten in der Nacht Ihr Bankgebäude betreten hat. Und es ist doch anzunehmen, daß für eine vorwiegend auf die Verwaltung von Gold spezialisierte Rasse das Kapital, das die Todesser bei Ihnen festlegen, recht verführerisch ist, oder? Allein die Angriffe auf Muggel, die oft genug dabei geplündert werden, haben Ihrer Bank schon einiges an Einlage gebracht, nicht wahr?", sagte Florence und der Kobold vor ihr rauchte förmlich vor Wut. "Nur ist es nun einmal so, daß auf das Wort vom Dunklen Lord kein Verlass ist. Sobald er genügend Macht zu haben glaubt, wird er sich auch der Dementoren wieder entledigen, aber im Moment braucht er sie noch." Der Kobold fletschte die Zähne, doch Florence sprach ungerührt weiter: "Lord Voldemort ist ein Rassist - der größte von allen. Er sieht nur 'reinblütige' Zauberer als gleichwertig an, alle anderen wird er vernichten oder als Sklaven gebrauchen. Was bedeuten ihm da schon Kobolde, Zwerge oder Feen? Er ist eine Gefahr für alle Lebenden, die es auch weiterhin bleiben wollen!" "Die Kobolde lehnen das Bündnis mit dem Orden ab..", fauchte der Kobold und verließ wutentbrannt die Runde. 'Klasse, Florence! Wieder eine Partei weniger! Mach nur weiter so, und der Titel "Diplomatin des Jahrhunderts" wird endgültig an jemand anderen verliehen werden...', dachte sie bei sich und schaute ihren anderen Verhandlungspartnern unsicher in die Gesichter. Es war der Vertreter der Elben, der den Anfang machte: "Astaldoadarien, unsere Haltung kennst du. Nicht nur, weil du teilweise eine von uns bist, schließen wir uns eurem Kampf an. Auch die Vernunft gebietet es!", erklärte er in dem sanften Singsang, den Florence früher so oft gehört hatte und jeden Tag aufs Neue vermißte. Florence nickte ihm zu und schaute in die Runde: alle der noch Anwesenden Vertreter sagten einem kurzfristigen Bündnis mit den Hexen und Zauberern zu. Zumindest bis Voldemort vernichtet war. Die unterschiedlichen Rassen waren sonst zwar nicht im Kriegszustand miteinander, aber die offizielle Kommunikation war vor einigen Jahrhunderten, als die Muggel begannen, sich immer weiter auszubreiten, unterbrochen worden. Bis vor einigen Monaten. Florence konnte zufrieden sein mit dem Ergebnis, auch wenn die Absage der Kobolde bedeutete, auf einen starken Bündnispartner verzichten zu müssen. 'Onkel Albus wird das genügen müssen, immerhin kann ich auch nicht mehr als hexen...', dachte sie und beendete die Versammlung recht zügig - ihr war immer noch schlecht. *** Severus war nicht wohl bei der Sache, aber er mußte Flo wohl oder übel zum nächsten Unterricht mit den Siebtklässlern vor die Tore von Hogwarts gehen lassen. "Sirius ist bei ihr... Malfoy wird ihr schon nicht mehr als nötig weh tun. Voldemort bevorzugt frische Ware, stimmt's?", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen, doch er erntete von seinem Gesprächspartner nur böse Blicke. Beide saßen allein im Lehrerzimmer und warteten auf ihren nächsten Unterricht. "Meinst du nicht, daß du das etwas zu locker siehst? Weder Malfoy geschweige denn Voldemort sind harmlos. Es macht ihnen Spaß, andere zu verletzen, zu quälen und letztendlich zu töten.", giftete Severus zurück. "Nun, töten werden sie sie nicht, soviel steht fest. Und was sonst geschieht, geschieht eben. Ich sehe das schon ganz klar und nicht zu harmlos. Aber Flo weiß das auch und trotzdem verkriecht sie sich nicht. Und das letzte, das sie will ist, daß wir sie jetzt überfürsorglich beschützen, nicht wahr?" Severus blieb stumm und blickte aus dem Fenster. Seit der letzten Besprechung im Verbotenen Wald hatte er einen dauerhaften Streitzustand mit Florence. Er hatte ihr vorgeworfen, daß sie zu leichtsinnig gewesen wäre und zumindest ihn hätte mitnehmen sollen. Und sie hatte ihm vorgeworfen, daß er sich wie eine Glucke benehmen würde und seine Anwesenheit von einigen ihrer Verhandlungspartner als Mißtrauen ihnen gegenüber aufgefaßt hätte werden können. Außerdem sei sie kein Kind mehr und überhaupt. Ein typischer Streit zwischen ihnen, mit fliegenden Gegenständen und allem, was dazu gehörte. Nur nicht mit einer Versöhnung. Und Severus beschlich das Gefühl, daß es noch lange dauern würde, falls überhaupt, bis sie sich wieder vertragen könnten. *** Vier Wochen lang passierte nichts, während Florence Farstalker vor den Toren Hogwarts unterrichtete. Nun ja, wenn man von einigen Mißgeschicken ihrer Schüler mal absah. Neville Longbottom beförderte sich zwar nicht nach Nebraska, aber er war schon ziemlich weit an Hogsmeade heran gekommen. Als Florence ihn schließlich fand, saß er auf einem Baum fest und schrie vor Schmerzen. Es geschah selten, daß sich jemand in etwas hinein apparierte, doch Neville hatte es geschafft: er hatte sein Bein in einen Ast hinein gezaubert, mit dem er nun verbunden war. Und das war auch der Tag, an dem sich Florence und Severus wieder etwas vertrugen. Es war ihr unmöglich, den armen Longbottom aus dem Baum hinaus zu zaubern, er mußte wieder apparieren, doch dazu war er viel zu aufgeregt. Also hatte Florence "Schnuffel" losgeschickt, um Severus zu holen - immerhin konnte der andere Personen beim Apparieren mitnehmen, gelernt bei den Todessern und nun ausnahmsweise mal nützlich. Nachdem Neville gerettet war, hatte Florence den Unterricht beendet und Severus gebeten, ihr diese Form des Apparierens noch einmal beizubringen. Die dafür angesetzte späte Abendstunde endete im Bett - was nicht hieß, daß sie sich nun nicht mehr über das alte Thema Sicherheit stritten, aber oberflächlich war es erst einmal wieder gut. "Ich würde sagen, für heute ist Schluß!", teilte Florence ihrer siebten Klasse von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff mit und die Schüler machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloß. Sirius, der die ganze Zeit als "Schnuffel" dabei gewesen war, bellte kurz. "Ja doch, ich komme ja schon. Drängel nicht so...", murmelte Florence geistesabwesend und durchwühlte ihre Tasche auf dem Boden nach der Feldflasche mit Wasser - es war Anfang Juni und schon erstaunlich heiß dieses Jahr. Sie spitzte die Ohren und kurz darauf begann "Schnuffel" zu knurren. "Ja, ich weiß... Es beginnt...", sagte sie und richtete sich auf. Lucius Malfoy kam aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor. "Es wäre besser für den Hund, wenn Sie ihn fortschicken würden, Miß Farstalker..." 


	29. Wahrheit Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29 - Die Tore der Hölle  
  
Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich es schaffen könnte, alle Beteiligten zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Bisher war es mir möglich, die Erinnerungen aller zu einem einheitlichen Bild miteinander zu verweben, doch in den letzten 2 Wochen vor und besonderes während unseres Kampfes gegen Voldemort geschah soviel gleichzeitig, daß mir dies nicht gelingen wollte. Ich habe mich entschlossen, die persönlichen Erinnerungen aller in halbwegs chronologischer Reihenfolge in ihrem nicht überarbeitetem Zustand hinzuzufügen - soweit die betreffenden Personen noch in der Lage waren, mir etwas mitzuteilen. Vielleicht hätte ich früher beginnen sollen mit meiner Niederschrift, aber in den Jahren nach Voldemorts endgültiger Vernichtung geschah zu Vieles, was meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte. Eine der Erinnerungen, die mir besonders schmerzhaft fehlt ist die meiner langjährigen Freundin und Vertrauten Minerva McGonagall, die vor 2 Jahren starb. Und doch war es genau der Zeitpunkt ihrer Beerdigung, der mich in die Lage versetzte, die ersten Aussagen aufzunehmen. Denn dort waren wir alle wieder zusammen gekommen, um Abschied zu nehmen und uns zu erinnern. Ein Jahr lang reiste ich durch die Welt um alle noch lebenden Mitstreiter des Ordens ausfindig zu machen und ihre Erinnerungen festzuhalten. Ein weiteres Jahr habe ich für die Niederschrift gebraucht, doch nun, verehrte Leserschaft, sollt Ihr lesen, was damals wirklich geschah.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei  
  
"In der schwersten Stunde der Elbe muß der Dunkle aus dem Schatten treten und den Weg der Kämpfer des Lichts bereiten oder aber die Dunkelheit senkt sich für immer über uns."  
  
Prophezeiung der Zentauren  
  
Florence Farstalker (Astaldoadarien der Elben) Es hatte mich immer vor dem Moment gegraust, in dem ich wieder zu Voldemort gebracht werden würde. Daß Severus es sein würde, der es tun sollte, gab mir zumindest zeitweise ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrauen, doch als Voldemort seine Pläne änderte und Lucius Malfoy schickte, wurde ich gelinde ausgedrückt besorgt. Panisch trifft es eher. Doch als der Moment gekommen war, blieb ich erstaunlich ruhig. Irgendwie war ich auch erleichtert, nicht mehr warten zu müssen, fast mein ganzes Leben hatte ich schließlich damit verbracht und mich vorbereitet. Als Lucius Malfoy vor mir stand und Sirius in seiner Animagi-Gestalt endlich außer Reichweite war, mußte ich unwillkürlich lächeln. "Schon wieder Sie! Hat Voldemort sonst keinen anderen Laufburschen?" "Nun, als 'Laufburschen' sehe ich mich nun nicht gerade - eher als einen Gesandten. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht vor, sich zu wehren? Ich würde gern auf Gewalt verzichten - heute ist es einfach zu heiß dafür...", antwortete mir mein Gegenüber und ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß er nervöser war als ich in den gesamten letzten Wochen. "Nein, ich denke, das würde nicht allzu viel bringen. Schließlich haben wir alle unsere Aufgabe in diesem Spiel zu erfüllen, nicht war?", fragte ich und das Lächeln verging mir. "Es ist interessant, daß Sie diese Angelegenheit als ein Spiel betrachten. Ich frage mich, ob Ihnen der Ernst der Situation überhaupt bewußt ist!", meinte Malfoy und nahm mir meinen Zauberstab ab. Er warf ihn achtlos zu meiner Tasche und bedeutete mir, zu den Bäumen hinüber zu gehen, wo er vor einigen Augenblicken hervorgetreten war. "Ich bin mir durchaus völlig darüber im Klaren, was hier gerade geschieht - und was in den nächsten Tagen geschehen wird. Es ist alles vorherbestimmt, Mr. Malfoy. Nur die Details liegen in unserer Macht - bis zu einem gewissen Punkt natürlich nur.", antwortete ich und er zog mich am Arm, damit ich stehenblieb. "Wie schön, daß Sie so vernünftig sind, Miß Farstalker. Mein Lord hat mir zwar die Erlaubnis gegeben, mit Ihnen nach Gutdünken umzugehen, aber wie gesagt, ich verzichte gern auf unnötige Gewalt bei diesem Wetter." Er zog mich an sich und machte sich bereit zum Apparieren, doch meine große Klappe konnte ich in diesem Moment natürlich mal wieder nicht halten: "Erstaunlich - ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich mal mit meinem Entführer über das Wetter unterhalten würde..."  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Ich wollte nicht gehen und Florence mit diesem Handlanger Voldemorts allein lassen, aber natürlich mußte ich es tun. Ich zögerte etwas und sie drohte mir einen Fußtritt an, wenn ich mich nicht sofort verziehen würde. Seit unserem Wiedersehen einige Monate vorher hat mich meine alte Schulfreundin ständig überrascht und auch in diesem Moment war es wieder so: sie war so außerordentlich gefaßt und ruhig, als wäre Lucius Malfoy nur ein Bekannter aus der Nachbarschaft, der sie zum Tee einladen wollte. Ich ging, doch nicht allzu weit - ich versteckte mich in meiner Gestalt als "Schnuffel" in einem nahen Gebüsch und beobachtete, wie Malfoy und Florence sich 'kultiviert' unterhielten, bevor er ihr den Zauberstab abnahm und sie in den Schatten einiger naher Bäume brachte. Dort verschwanden sie und ich rannte hinüber zu ihrer Tasche, um sie und den Zauberstab ins Schloß zu bringen. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte mit Florence' Sachen im Maul zum Schulschloß und wußte plötzlich nicht mehr, an wen ich mich denn nun wenden sollte. Ich entschloß mich für meinen Freund Remus, der noch unterrichtete --Florence beendete die letzten Nachmittagsstunden meistens früher, wenn sie mit ihrem Stoff bereits durch war. Remus hatte die Neigung, seine Stunden gern mal etwas zu überziehen - ich hätte ihn als Schüler dafür gehaßt, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich raste in seine Klasse, warf ihm die Sachen vor die Füße und bellte ohrenbetäubend. Remus stopfte einen Moorgnom zurück in seinen Käfig und entließ seine Schüler augenblicklich. "S.. Schnuffel - wann? Eben? Oh mein Gott..." Er sackte in sich zusammen und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. "Wir gehen besser gleich zu Dumbledore - oder nein, ich gehe vor und du holst Severus." Ich kläffte zur Antwort und rannte hinunter in die Kerker. Das letzte, was ich wollte, war nun auch noch derjenige zu sein, der Severus Snape von Flo's Entführung zu berichten, aber irgendwer mußte es ja nun tun. Ich bellte vor seiner Bürotür, bis er öffnete. Er hatte wohl geahnt, worum es ging, denn er war bleich wie eine Wand und folgte mir ohne zu zögern zum Büro des Direktors.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Wir waren alle entsetzt. Ich glaube, niemand aber war so derartig erschüttert wie Severus, was jedoch nur zu verständlich war. Immerhin wurde er nun schon zum dritten Mal von Florence getrennt und nun standen wir endgültig am Scheideweg. Wir stürzten uns alle sofort in die Arbeit und unterrichteten unsere Verbündeten, daß nun der Zeitpunkt des Handelns kurz bevor stand. Alles lief wie geplant und Hogwarts brummte wie ein Bienenstock - ständig flatterten Eulen ein und aus, Besucher kamen und gingen und dennoch schafften es meine Lehrkräfte, die Examina zum Schuljahresende schreiben zu lassen. Madam Hooch brach kurzfristig ihre Studienreise ab und übernahm den Unterricht meiner Nichte. Natürlich bekamen auch die Schüler etwas von dem Treiben mit - erstens sind Kinder nicht dumm und zweitens waren unsere Aktivitäten kaum zu übersehen. Wir hatten noch knapp zwei Wochen bis zum Neumond am 29. Juni. Remus Lupin hatte sich kaum vom Vollmond erholt, als Florence von Lucius Malfoy entführt wurde, aber er stürzte sich sofort mit Harry Potter auf die letzten Lektionen in Angriffszaubern. Sorgen bereiteten mir in diesen Wochen nicht nur meine Lehrer und Schüler, sondern vor allem unsere Bündnispartner - einige wollten nur mit Florence sprechen, andere waren mit Hagrid und Minerva McGonagall als Ersatz zufrieden. Arthur und Molly Weasley mit ihren ältesten Söhne waren für uns eine unglaubliche Stütze - Organisationstalent und unerschütterlicher Optimismus waren schon immer die größte Stärke der Weasleys. Doch Severus konnten auch sie nicht beruhigen, geschweige denn aufheitern. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, bis wir endlich zuschlagen konnten.  
  
Florence Farstalker (Astaldoadarien der Elben) Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lang ich in diesem Kerker angekettet saß, bis sich Voldemort endlich einmal bequemte, mich aufzusuchen. Mein Zeitgefühl war völlig durcheinander, außerdem wurde ich öfter ohnmächtig. Mein Kreislauf wurde immer wirrer. Mit diesen dummen Ketten an Händen und Füßen konnte ich nicht einmal mehr als zwei Schritte gehen und nach einiger Zeit wurde mir schon schwarz vor Augen, wenn ich nur versuchte, von meiner Pritsche aufzustehen. Bis auf diese Freiheitsberaubung wurde ich nicht weiter mißhandelt. Lucius Malfoy kam sogar einige Male vorbei und brachte mir Wasser oder dünne Suppe. Die Unterhaltungen, die wir dann führten, waren in den Worten recht gewählt - allerdings war der Inhalt des Gesagten nicht wirklich nett. Trotzdem waren mir seine Besuche im Laufe der Tage zu einem recht amüsanten Zeitvertreib geworden - ich konnte dann endlich mal wieder mein Hirn zu sarkastischen Höchstleistungen anregen. Es ist seltsam, aber ich glaube, bei den Muggeln gibt es dafür einen Ausdruck - "Stockholm-Syndrom" oder so, wenn Entführte mit ihren Entführern sympathisieren... Nun, Sympathie war es nicht unbedingt, aber ich verlor meine letzte Angst vor Malfoy. Ich hatte vor ihm eigentlich immer mehr Angst gehabt als vor Voldemort, vielleicht, weil Malfoy für mich immer noch ein Mensch war, kein abstraktes Monstrum. Und daß die Abgründe einer menschlichen Seele bodenlos sein können, wußte ich schon länger aus meinen Erfahrungen mit Severus. Severus - ich zwang mich ständig, nicht an ihn zu denken. Ich wußte, er würde weit mehr leiden als ich - für mich war es die Erfüllung meines Schicksals - so oder so. Als Voldemort mich das erste Mal aufsuchte, war ich entsetzt. Ich hatte ihn schon früher "getroffen" - damals war er noch ein Mensch und ich jung und relativ unerfahren im Kampf gegen Todesser - nun aber hatte er fast nichts mehr an sich, daß ich im Nachhinein als menschlich bezeichnen würde. "Ahhh... Meine Braut!", begrüßte er mich. "Ahhh... Das Monstrum!", entgegnete ich - ich verfluche meine große Klappe! - und kostete einen Cruciatusfluch. Danach muß ich kurz weggetreten sein, denn das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, war ein Gespräch zwischen Voldemort und einer Frau auf dem Gang vor meiner Zelle. "... und warum soll der Giftmischer nicht kommen?", fragte Voldemort. "Er könnte uns Schwierigkeiten machen - er ist wankelmütig, mein Gebieter... Ich kann ihn kaum erkennen in der Zukunft...", antwortete die Frau, die wohl seine Beraterin sein mußte. "Aber er könnte sie bei Bewußtsein halten! Ich will mit ihr reden!" Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ihn herein rufen sollte oder nicht. Er nahm mir die Entscheidung ab und kam von selbst in meinen Kerker. "So, da bist du ja wieder! Ich denke, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen!", sagte er und grinste mich an. Unnötig zu erwähnen, daß ich nicht halb so erpicht auf dieses Gespräch war wie er.  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
Die Tage vor der "Großen Schlacht", wie viele unsere Auseinandersetzung mit Sie - wissen - schon - wem nennen, waren gleichzeitig hektisch und quälend lang. Mit meiner Frau und meinen Söhnen war ich die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, auch noch die letzten unserer Leute zu sammeln - außerdem hielt Albus Dumbledore es für angebracht, ein Auge auf Gringotts und die Kobolde gerichtet zu halten. Durch Professor Lupin's Besuche in der Winkelgasse hatten wir dort viele neue Informanten gewonnen, die diese Aufgabe erfüllen konnten, schwieriger war es, unsere Auroren zu erreichen. Alastor Moody hatte in den vergangenen drei Jahren viel Zeit damit verbracht, die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums zu überprüfen, zum Teil mit erschreckenden Ergebnissen. Mindestens 8 unserer Auroren standen unter dem Imperiumsfluch - ausgesprochen wahrscheinlich von Lucius Malfoy, doch sicher waren wir uns nicht. Mein Sohn Bill war durch seine Arbeit als Fluchbrecher in Ägypten geradezu prädestiniert für die Aufgabe, diesen Mitarbeitern den Kopf wieder gerade zu rücken, auch wenn er sonst mehr mit verfluchten Gegenständen und Räumlichkeiten zu tun hatte. Unterstützt wurde er von Alastor, den ich seitdem meinen Freund nenne. Charlie arbeitete Hand in Hand mit Hagrid, wenn ich auch anfangs nicht so recht wußte, was die beiden eigentlich trieben, meine Zwillinge arbeiteten unter Hochdruck an den erforderlich Ablenkungsmaßnahmen, die wir brauchten, um die Todesser zu verwirren. Meine Frau war die gute Seele des Ganzen - ich glaube, es gab in den Tagen vor der Entscheidung niemanden, der nicht von ihr aufgemuntert wurde, wenn man einmal von Professor Snape absieht. Und ich? Ja, ich glaube, ich habe in diesen hektischen Tagen mit jedem einzelnen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums unter vier Augen gesprochen und eine Eule nach der nächsten nach Hogwarts und den Rest von Britannien geschickt - und natürlich die Antworten bearbeitet. Eine Zeitlang sah unsere Haus aus wie eine Eulerei, ohne Frage. Erstaunlich, daß meine Frau sich nicht über den Eulendreck beschwerte.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Nachdem Madam Farstalker entführt worden war, fiel der Unterricht für mich völlig aus. Ich hätte mich darüber freuen können, wenn ich nicht stattdessen 12 Stunden täglich mit Professor Lupin trainiert hätte. Meine Freunde Ron und Hermine sah ich kaum noch, meinen Paten Sirius nur noch, wenn er Professor Lupin bei meinem Training unterstützte. Bis zum Schluß wußte ich nicht, welche Rolle ich in dem Kampf gegen Voldemort spielen sollte, auch wenn mir schon klar war, daß es eine wichtige sein mußte. Und das war mir ziemlich unangenehm. Als ich noch bei den Dursleys war, wollte ich etwas Besonderes sein, doch nachdem ich nach Hogwarts kam, wollte ich nichts mehr, als ein normales Leben als Zauberschüler zu führen. Wenn ich gewußt hätte, was für einen Wirbel das Ganze auch in den nächsten Jahren verursachen würde, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich irgendwo verkrochen, aber das war leider unmöglich.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr tun können für Albus, aber ich war zuerst wie gelähmt. Es dauerte Tage, bis ich mich an den Vorbereitungen beteiligen konnte und selbst dann schwirrten etliche Leute um mich herum und versuchten, mich aufzumuntern. Als ob ich jemals lächelnd irgendetwas getan hätte, also wirklich! Ich glaube, ich war ziemlich gereizt, sogar mehr als sonst, denn andernfalls hätten mich Minerva und Albus nicht so offensichtlich abgeschirmt. Manchmal fühlte ich mich wie ein hochexplosives Ei, das unbedingt lächeln sollte. Die einzigen, mit denen ich halbwegs normal umgehen konnte, waren der junge Malfoy und der kleine Kevin. Beide taten mir Leid, mehr als ich mir selbst...  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was Direktor Dumbledore und die Lehrer in Hogwarts ausheckten, dann... Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich dann getan hätte. Vielleicht wäre ich von Kevin nicht so genervt gewesen. Oder ich wäre nicht so oft zu Professor Snape gegangen. Zumindest aber hätte ich nicht versucht, Harry Potter zu einer Antwort zu zwingen. Ich erwischte Potter zwei Tage vor der Großen Schlacht, als er gerade aus einem unbenutzten Klassenraum kam, und er sah ziemlich geschafft aus. "Potter!", rief ich und ging auf ihn zu. "Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, mit dir zu reden, Malfoy!", fauchte er mich an, doch ich ließ nicht locker: "Du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort! Die Zeit wird knapp und ich will das endlich geregelt haben!" "Malfoy, ich habe im Moment echt anderes im Kopf. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst: es ist mir egal. Du bist mir egal. Laß nur endlich mich und meine Freunde in Ruhe!", sagte er und stapfte davon. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, dann wurde ich allmählich wütend. Ich stand in diesem Korridor und hätte platzen können vor Wut. Ich hatte ihm Frieden angeboten und Potter benahm sich so! Blind vor Wut rannte ich los und wollte zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich Lavender Brown von den Füßen riss. Ich sah sie einfach nicht, als ich um die Ecke bog und das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere war ihr Schrei und wie wir beide auf dem Boden lagen. "Aua!", heulte sie und hielt sich die Schulter, an der ich sie gerammt hatte. "Es... es tut mir Leid, habe ich dich verletzt?", stammelte ich und meine Wut war verflogen. "Ich weiß nicht - nein, ich glaube nicht.", sagte sie, "Du könntest aber das nächste Mal wirklich etwas mehr aufpassen, Malfoy!" "Was machst du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht in eurem Turm sein?", fragte ich sie und half ihr auf. Mit Worten hat sie mir nie auf diese Frage geantwortet, und das war irgendwann auch nicht mehr nötig. Ich ahnte es irgendwie schon damals. Bevor ich mich jedoch mit Lavender weiter beschäftigen konnte, beschäftigte mich vor allem Kevin Rabanus. Es war der Tag der Großen Schlacht, ein Sonntag, als ich früh morgens aufwachte und Kevin an meinem Bett stand und weinte. Er war damals in der ersten Klasse von Hogwarts und litt oft unter Albträumen und Krampfanfällen. Professor Snape hatte mich gebeten, mich besonders um ihn zu kümmern, doch manchmal wurde mir das alles zu viel. Ich selbst hatte nie Geschwister und Kevin sah mich irgendwie als seinen großen Bruder an. Ich hätte mich vielleicht etwas geehrter gefühlt, wenn ich gewußt hätte, welche Verantwortung ich damit übernommen hatte. Fakt jedoch ist, daß ich gegen Mittag genug hatte und Kevin, der immer noch heulte und sich an mich klammerte, zu Professor Snape schleppte. "Professor Snape, ich kann nicht mehr! Morgen ist zwar der letzte Schultag, aber bis dahin halte ich das nicht mehr aus!", sagte ich und schob Kevin von mir weg. "Ich denke, das brauchen Sie auch nicht mehr, Mr. Malfoy. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Mühen, doch nun werde ich Mr. Rabanus zu Direktor Dumbledore bringen. Sie können gehen.", sagte Professor Snape und entließ mich. Zuerst war ich erleichtert, doch dann begann ich zu zweifeln.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Draco Malfoy brachte den letzten Stein ins Rollen. Als er mir Kevin Rabanus brachte, wußte ich, daß es nun an der Zeit war, zu handeln. Ich brachte unseren kleinen Seher zu Albus und wartete ab, was nun geschehen würde. Der Direktor hatte bereits die wichtigsten Leute des Ordens in seinem Büro versammelt, nur Harry Potter fehlte noch. Der kleine Junge an meiner Hand hatte sein Weinen gegen ein ungläubiges Staunen eingetauscht und folgte mir still mit aufgerissenem Mund. Als ich mich setzte, blieb er stehen und fixierte Albus, der noch einige Papiere studierte, äußerst intensiv. "Was haben Sie mit mir vor, Sir?", fragte er mich urplötzlich und ich konnte ihm zunächst nichts entgegnen. Ich wußte zwar, daß der Junge ein Seher war (und wahrscheinlich hätte jedes Kind, daß zu so einer Veranstaltung wie der, die gerade in dem Büro des Direktors stattfand, dasselbe gefragt), aber ich war verwundert und erschrocken zugleich. Was sollte ich antworten? Remus Lupin kam mir zuvor: "Wir brauchen deine Hilfe, Kevin." In den nächsten Minuten weihte mein Kollege und Freund den Jungen halbwegs in unseren Plan ein, den wir monatelang (Albus sogar jahrelang) geheimgehalten hatten - doch Geheimhaltung war nun nichts mehr, was wirklich noch von großem Interesse für unsere Runde war. Die Würfel waren gefallen und was immer jetzt auch geschehen würde, würde geschehen. Der Orden war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Sollten wir versagen, wäre da immer noch Florence, die die Pläne Voldemorts vereiteln konnte. Und sollte auch sie versagen, würde uns, die wir an diesem Tag in diesem Raum waren, das Nachfolgende wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr betreffen. Wir würden die Nacht einfach nicht überleben.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Als Harry endlich das Büro von Direktor Dumbledore betrat, war die Anspannung im Raum kaum noch zu ertragen. Ich weiß noch, daß ich mir wünschte, Sirius wäre da. Doch der war bereits vor einigen Tagen auf eine Mission gegangen, von der wir nur hoffen konnten, daß sie bis zum Abend erfolgreich beendet sein würde. Mit Sirius hatte ich zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits einige Jahre zusammen gewohnt und wir waren oft genug aneinander geraten, dennoch war er mein Freund, und einen Freund brauchte ich gerade. Mit Severus war in diesen Tagen kaum ein Gespräch möglich - meistens schwebte er blass und schweigsam um uns herum - und erst sehr viel später sollte ich erfahren, wieviel Selbstbeherrschung er seinerzeit aufbrachte. Natürlich sah man ihm die Anspannung an, umso erstaunter war ich, wie gefasst er bei diesem letzten Treffen vor der "Schlacht" war. Ich hingegen muß gewirkt haben wie ein unter Strom gesetztes Kaninchen, denn Mrs. Weasley drängte mir in abwechselnder Reihenfolge Tee und Kekse auf. Hatte ich Harry genug vorbereitet? Ich wußte es nicht und machte mir schwerste Vorwürfe, immer wieder fielen mir noch einige Zauber und Flüche ein, die jedoch unter der Flut von Tee und Keksen begraben wurden. Mrs. Weasley wußte wohl so ziemlich genau, daß ich Harry noch bis zum letzten Moment mit meinen Ratschlägen bombardiert hätte, daher die Zwangsfütterung. Wie gut, daß Sirius nicht da war...  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Ich konnte nicht anders, als meinen Freunden Ron und Hermine von den bevorstehenden Ereignissen zu erzählen. Ich war es ihnen schuldig. Natürlich erzählte ich ihnen nicht alles - dafür war an diesem Tag zu wenig Zeit, bis Professor McGonagall mich ins Büro des Direktors rufen ließ - dennoch sollten sie wissen, was in ungefähr geschehen würde. Beide waren sie entsetzt - Hermine weinte und Ron war zum ersten (und wohl auch letzten) Mal in seinem Leben völlig mundtot. Von Hermine hätte ich erwartet, daß sie mir entweder erzählt, daß alles viel zu gefährlich sei oder mir Ratschläge gegeben hätte, die sich im Nachhinein (wie sonst üblich) als nützlich erwiesen hätten. Doch sie weinte nur, sehr zu meinem Erstaunen. Ron's Reaktion bereitete mir mehr Kopfzerbrechen. Später gestand er mir, daß er in genau diesem Augenblick endlich seine Ahnungen seine Familie betreffend bestätigt sah - und die fürchterliche Vision gehabt hätte, daß sie alle an diesem Tag hätten sterben können. Alle bis auf ihn und Ginny. Wie gut, daß seine Prophezeiungen genauso unzutreffend waren, wie jene, die Professor Trelawney meistens von sich gab. Auf dem Weg in das Büro von Direktor Dumbledore fiel seltsamerweise sämtliche Nervosität und Anspannung von mir ab. Es war endlich soweit. Wie in Trance betrat ich das Büro, begrüßte alle Anwesenden des Ordens und wartete auf meinen Einsatz.  
  
Florence Farstalker (Astaldoadarien der Elben) Ich war mittlerweile ziemlich geschwächt, woran der bevorstehende Neumond sein Übriges tat, doch ich war trotz allem irgendwie in der Lage, meinen Platz bei der Zeremonie selbst einzunehmen. Ich glaube, ich muß auf die Todesser gewirkt haben wie ein trotziges kleines Kind, daß sich zwar kaum selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte, aber dennoch schwankend und immer wieder umknickend auf die Klippe mit dem Basaltaltar trat. Es war anders, als ich erwartet hatte. Zunächst war nur der "Inner Circle" anwesend, als ich auf dem Altar festgebunden wurde. Der Stein war weder kalt noch warm - oder ich hatte das Gefühl dafür verloren - und Voldemort hielt seine letzte große Ansprache. Ich dämmerte vor mich hin, bis ich vom aufbrausenden Gemurmel der Anwesenden aus meiner Lethargie geschreckt wurde: ich hörte eine mir nur zu vertraute Stimme und wußte wieder, daß ich nicht allein war - Severus war in den Kreis eingetreten und brachte Harry Potter mit. Es gab einige heftige Wortwechsel, bis Voldemort Harry als Opfer für die Zeremonie zuließ und Severus sich bei den anwesenden Todessern einreihen konnte. Es war Voldemorts Beraterin, die höchst eindringlich darauf bestand, Harry nach Vollzug der "Hochzeit" zu opfern - was meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hinsichtlich ihrer Bösartigkeit weit übertraf.  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Wenn ich noch einmal hätte wählen können, ich hätte mich zu allem anderen, nur nie wieder zu einer Aktion wie dieser bereit gefunden. Daß Hagrid einen Faible für Monster, insbesondere Drachen, hatte, wußten wir alle ja schon seit Ewigkeiten, daß seine Verwandten, die Riesen, allerdings noch verrückter in dieser Sache waren, hätte ich zumindest ahnen können. Ich habe mir nie viel aus Drachen gemacht und wenn mir vorher jemand erzählt hätte, daß ich einmal auf einem reiten würde, festgeklammert an einen Halbriesen, der einen Norwegischen Stachelrücken namens Norbert mit Grölen und Juchzen vorwärtstrieb, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Charlie Weasley ging es wohl nicht anders, denn er wirkte an Madam Maxime geklammert auch nicht besonders glücklich. Er war es gewesen, der die Drachen aus dem rumänischen Reservat, in dem er arbeitete, den Riesen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte - und diese hatten die monströsen Tiere innerhalb kürzester Zeit gezähmt und eingeritten. Wir hatten den ersten Ritt nach Wales bereits vor ein paar Tagen hinter uns gebracht und warteten nun in einem Versteck auf eine Nachricht von Albus Dumbledore. Wir nahmen alle an, daß Voldemort die Zeremonie in der Nähe seines "Anwesens" durchführen wollte, von dem wir nur wußten, daß es irgendwo in Wales sein mußte - und wir lagen richtig. Als die Expresseule von Dumbledore kam, dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, ehe über 300 Drachen mit ihren Reitern in der Luft waren - ein unglaublicher Anblick!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Wir warteten noch eine Weile, nachdem Severus mit Harry disappariert war und als feststand, daß sie nicht wieder zu unserem Treffpunkt im Verbotenen Wald zurückkehren würden, bat ich Kevin, sich auf Harry zu konzentrieren. Und er machte das ganz hervorragend. Es dauerte nur einige Minuten, dann konnte er uns sagen, wo sich Harry und (zu meiner Erleichterung) auch Severus befanden. Die Zeremonie fand tatsächlich an einem alten Kultort in Wales statt, den wir bereits vor Monaten lokalisiert hatten - Minerva McGonagall und Sybill Trelawney hatten wochenlang die alten Bücher und Aufzeichnungen durchstöbert und waren letztendlich fündig geworden - dennoch bestand ein nicht geringes Restrisiko, daß Voldemort sich für einen anderen Ort entschieden hätte. So aber hatten wir unsere Verbündeten bereits einigermaßen in Stellung gebracht und konnten sie nun per Expresseule benachrichtigen. Wir, die wir uns in Hogwarts getroffen hatten, brachen ebenfalls sofort auf und apparierten in der Nähe. Alastor Moody wagte sich am Weitesten vor und beobachtete die Szenerie, während sich auf der Klippe immer mehr Todesser einfanden. Es war eine für uns und unser Vorhaben äußerst ungünstige Lokalität, da wir uns kaum irgendwo verstecken konnten. Die Küste war rauh und kahl, nur wenige Hügel und Felsen erhoben sich aus der Landschaft und die Dämmerung würde erst kurz vor dem wichtigen Zeitpunkt einsetzen - mit anderen Worten: wir saßen ziemlich auf dem Präsentierteller.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Ich hätte schreien können, doch ich mußte mich beherrschen, als ich Florence dort auf dem Altar liegen sah. Sie hatten sie in ein weißes Kleid gesteckt und mit verschiedenen Kräutern geschmückt, doch das half alles nicht über die Tatsache hinweg, daß sie unglaublich elend aussah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich noch davon überzeugt, daß sie krank und schwach war, doch ich irrte mich gewaltig. Voldemort mißtraute mir, auch wenn er Harry Potter als willkommene Beigabe begrüßte und mir einen Platz bei der Zeremonie im Kreise seiner engsten Vertrauten einräumen mußte. Lucius Malfoy stand einige Meter von mir entfernt, sehr nahe beim Altar ich und hätte nicht sagen können, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Er schien weder besonders furchtsam noch besonders erfreut über die bevorstehende Zeremonie - so weit ich seine Körperhaltung deuten konnte. Immer wieder tastete ich nach dem Zauberstab, den ich Harry abgenommen und in den Tiefen meines Umhangs versteckt hatte, meinen eigenen hielt ich bereits fest umklammert und war bereit, loszuschlagen.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Zwei Todesser hielten mich fest, die Arme auf den Rücken gebogen und ich wartete, was nun geschehen würde. Die Beraterin von Voldemort schritt nervös vor mir auf und ab, blickte immer wieder abwechselnd zu Madam Farstalker und ihrem Meister, schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete den Stand der Sonne. Es war wohl schon weit nach acht Uhr abends, als Voldemort endlich seine Rede schloss und sich dem Altar zuwendete. Auf der Klippe hatten sich einige hundert, wenn nicht sogar Tausende Todesser und Dementoren eingefunden und ich bekam es langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun - hatte der Orden überhaupt genügend Kämpfer für diese "Schlacht"? Ein schriller Schrei ließ mich zusammenfahren und brachte Bewegung in dieses Horrorszenario. Voldemorts Beraterin hatte Madam Farstalker auf dem Altar untersucht und plötzlich geschrien: "Mein Lord, die Halbelbe kann kein Kind von Euch empfangen! SIE IST BEREITS SCHWANGER!" "WAS?", brüllte Lord Voldemort und stieß seine Beraterin zur Seite, wobei ihr die Maske verrutschte - und ich vor Schreck wie gelähmt war. "Wer war das? Wieso wußtest du nichts davon?", zischte der Dunkle Lord sie an und diese wies auf Professor Snape, der ziemlich erschrocken aussah. Und dann brach die Hölle los.  
  
Florence Farstalker (Astaldoadarien der Elben) Ich hatte den Gesang meiner elbischen Verwandten bereits einige Minuten zuvor vernommen, doch als Voldemort bewußt wurde, daß er von Severus weit mehr betrogen worden war, als er vermutete, mußten ihn auch alle anderen auf der Klippe vernommen haben können, denn er wurde ständig lauter. Und er stärkte mich. Ich lachte laut auf und begann, mitzusingen. Der Gesang veränderte den Lauf der Sterne und alles - wirklich alles - veränderte sich.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wer erschrockener war: Voldemort oder ich. Florence war also schwanger - und wenn ich das richtig sah, von mir. Das war also ihr letzter Trumpf - und ich wieder nur Spielball in einer Partie, die Dumbledore zusammen mit Florence gegen Voldemort spielte. Glaubte ich in diesem Moment wenigstens. Alle Augen richteten sich auf mich, nur nicht die von Lucius Malfoy - der starrte unentwegt auf den Potterjungen. Ich war unentschlossen und Malfoy war es auch, doch die Ankunft der Armee der Riesen aus der Luft, das Drachenfeuer, das Teile der Klippe versengte, das Geschrei und die Flüche hinter mir - all dies holte mich zurück in die Gegenwart. "Malfoy!", brüllte ich und dieser reagierte endlich. "Avada Kedavra!", rief er und einer von Potter's Wächtern brach tot zusammen, während ich nach dem verborgenen Zauberstab suchte und Potter zuwarf - nur er konnte Voldemort endgültig töten.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Ich war schon damals alt und hatte bis zu dahin wenig wirklich gute Ideen gehabt, auch nach der "Großen Schlacht" hatte ich nur wenige davon - aber uns als Todesser unter die Menge zu mischen, war mit Sicherheit eine meiner besten. Als ich sah, wie viele Anhänger von Lord Voldemort sich zu diesem besonderen Anlaß versammelten wußte ich, daß ihr Oberhaupt wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr die Schar seiner Anhängerschaft einschätzen konnte. Und manchmal sind die simpelsten Ideen einfach die genialsten - ohne Frage! Als wir uns enttarnten, hatten wir das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite - wir waren mitten unter ihnen und konnten sie betäuben, während oben auf der Klippe am Altar ein ganz anderer Kampf stattfand.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Der Gesang der Elben veränderte den Lauf der Gestirne für einige Stunden und statt Neumond wurde es an diesem Abend in Wales Vollmond. Ich verwandelte mich in einen Werwolf und hetzte durch die Reihen der Kämpfer, wobei ich mich wahrscheinlich, wenn ich mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, über die Konstellation der Ordenskämpfer gewundert hätte. Wann hat man schon die Gelegenheit mitzuerleben, wie ein Schwarm Lichterfeen auf eine Horde Dementoren losgeht? Oder wie Drachen von Riesen geritten werden? Als ich am Altar ankam, war Peter Pettigrew bereits tot. Voldemort selbst hatte ihn getötet, nachdem Peter einen Wächter von Harry beseitigt hatte, wie mir Harry später berichtete. Ich beachtete das Geschehen nicht weiter und kümmerte mich vor allem darum, die Fesseln von Florence zu zerbeißen, die immer noch gefesselt auf dem Altar lag. Severus war in einen Kampf mit seinen alten Schulfreunden, den Lestranges verwickelt, die trotz der Jahre in Askaban nichts an ihrer Gefährlichkeit eingebüßt hatten. Voldemort selbst kämpfte mit Harry, der sich tapfer schlug. Und mittendrin stand völlig tatenlos Lucius Malfoy - fast, als wäre er zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt.  
  
Florence Farstalker (Astaldoadarien der Elben) Nachdem Remus mich befreit hatte, sammelte ich meine letzten Kraftreserven und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, was bei dem Lärm um mich herum nicht allzu einfach war. Sirius war inzwischen zusammen mit Hagrid gelandet und kämpfte sich durch die Reihen zu und durch, während Harry Potter verzweifelt die Flüche, die vor allem von Voldemort und seiner Beraterin auf ihn einprasselten, abwehrte. "Remus, kümmere dich um die Beraterin!", rief ich und Remus sprang sofort davon. Für den Moment war ich in Sicherheit - wenn man mal davon absah, daß um mich herum die Hölle los war und die Tore der tatsächlichen Hölle (einer Art Paralleldimension) sich zu öffnen begannen. Mir und meinen Verwandten, den Elben, fiel die Aufgabe zu, dieses mit aller Macht zu verhindern - und die größte Macht, die wir besitzen, liegt in unseren Liedern und unserem Gefühl für die Abläufe der Natur. Es ist schwer, etwas Genaueres dazu zu sagen, da es sich hierbei um eine reine Gefühlssache handelt - entweder man spürt die Kräfte oder eben nicht. Nur durch die Veränderung der Gestirnsabläufe hatte mein Volk die Macht, die Dämonen aufzuhalten - und viele zahlten dennoch mit ihrem Leben dafür. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die Muggel überhaupt wissen, in was für einer Gefahr sie schwebten...  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Bevor Professor Lupin sich um die Beraterin kümmerte, hatte sie mich mehrfach erwischt - und ich war dankbar dafür, daß sie ebenso schlecht zauberte wie sie kochte. Als Voldemort ihr versehentlich die Maske vom Gesicht riss, hatte ich es irgendwie schon gewußt, daß es Tante Petunia war. Niemand sonst konnte so bösartig darauf bedacht sein, mich zu töten - außer Voldemort selbst. Sie hatte auch magische Fähigkeiten und, wie sich herausstellte, schon vor Jahren an sich entdeckt und war dennoch ein Spätzünder. Ihr ganzer Neid auf meine Mutter - ihre Schwester, und auf mich... Ich sah, wie Sirius, Hagrid und Dumbledore versuchten, zu mir durchzukommen, während ich die wutentbrannten Angriffe von Voldemort abwehrte - und ich sah auch, wie Hagrid an einen Dementor geriet und den Kuß erhielt - ich sah meinen Freund innerlich sterben und wie mein Pate Sirius den "Mörder" in Rauch und Flammen aufgehen ließ. Ich sah, wie Professor Snape angeschlagen taumelte und verbissen mit zwei Todessern kämpfte, während die Drachen über uns kreisten und ihr Feuer vor allem auf die Dementoren spien. Und plötzlich hatte ich die einzige Chance, Voldemort zu töten und ich nutzte sie.  
  
Die "Große Schlacht" dauerte vielleicht nicht länger als eine Stunde, aber manchmal kann eine Stunde länger sein, als ein ganzer Tag. In den Jahren danach fragte ich mich immer wieder, ob ich das Entscheidende wirklich übersehen konnte - oder ob die Prophezeiung überhaupt stimmte. "In der schwersten Stunde der Elbe muß der Dunkle aus dem Schatten treten und den Weg der Kämpfer des Lichts bereiten oder aber die Dunkelheit senkt sich für immer über uns." Wer war nun eigentlich der Dunkle? Severus Snape war mit Sicherheit derjenige, der Harry Potter zu Voldemort brachte und uns damit ermöglichte, sie zu lokalisieren. Außerdem der Vater eines damals noch ungeborenen Kindes, daß Voldemorts letzte Möglichkeit auf Unsterblichkeit verhinderte - ein Schachzug, den sich Florence allein ausgedacht hatte - und dem ich wahrscheinlich nie zugestimmt hätte. Der Streit mit Severus war schon vorprogrammiert, aber daran waren die beiden ja inzwischen gewöhnt... irgendwie... Sirius Black hatte einige nicht weniger dunkle Wesenszüge an sich - auch er hätte nicht gezögert, Peter Pettigrew damals zu töten - er saß in der Dunkelheit von Askaban und brachte die Drachen und Riesen zu der Entscheidungsschlacht - unserem Signal für den Angriff. Nach dem Kampf auf der Klippe wurde er vollständig rehabilitiert und konnte endlich offiziell seine Pflichten als Harry Potter's Pate erfüllen. Peter Pettigrew, ein Todesser aus Opportunismus tötete aus freien Stücken den zweiten Wächter von Harry, damit dieser gegen Voldemort ungehindert antreten konnte. Remus Lupin ist ein Werwolf, der die dunklen Wesenszüge seiner Art mittels eines Zaubertranks (den bezeichnenderweise Severus Snape meisterhaft herstellt) überwinden und meine Nichte Florence befreien konnte, da er bei klarem Verstand war. Und er bezwang Voldemorts engste Vertraute und Beraterin, Petunia Dursley, die aus reinem Neid auf Harry's Mutter und ihre Fähigkeiten nichts unversucht gelassen hatte, ihren Neffen zu vernichten. (Sie war es, die damals der Hauselfe Winky den Trank gab, der Florence in Trance versetzte und während des Fluchsturms in größte Gefahr brachte.) Und dann war da noch Lucius Malfoy, der Voldemort im entscheidenden Moment angriff und damit ablenkte, so daß Harry Potter ihn vernichten konnte. 'Lucius' bedeutet: "der Lichte" - vielleicht war er damit gemeint? Er wußte, daß er die Liebe seiner Frau und seines Sohnes verloren hatte und doch war er bereit, für sie zu sterben. Er war Voldemorts letztes Opfer - und stellte gleichzeitig die Ehre seiner Familie wieder her. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, daß sie es alle waren - und wir auch, mich eingeschlossen. Ja, ich glaube, diese Prophezeiung sagt, daß alles verloren ist, solang wir nicht bereit sind, gelegentlich über unseren Schatten zu springen und uns allen Umständen zum Trotz - manchmal auch unter Gefahr für unser eigenes Leben - dazu entschließen müssen, die Seite des Guten zu wählen. Denn schließlich sind es immer unsere Entscheidungen, nicht unsere Fähigkeiten, die uns zeigen, wer wir sind und was möglich ist.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei 


	30. Wahrheit Epilog

Epilog  
Zehn Jahre später  
  
Eigentlich wäre Australien dran gewesen in der Reihenfolge, die Quidditch - Weltmeisterschaften auszutragen, doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß in Britannien zur gleichen Zeit das Jubiläum des endgültigen Sieges über Lord Voldemort gefeiert werden würde, trat Australien freiwillig zurück. Immerhin war einer der britischen Nationalspieler auch der am meisten gefeierte Held in dieser Angelegenheit und hätte nicht bei beiden Veranstaltungen gleichzeitig zugegen sein können, ohne großen Streß. Und so tummelten sich nun auf einem Areal halb so groß wie die Grafschaft Kent mehrere hunderttausend Hexen und Zauberer aus der ganzen Welt in Britanniens muggelleerem Norden. Eine kleine Hexe mit dunkelgrünem Haar kämpfte sich ständig entschuldigend durch die Massen, auf dem einen Arm einen 4jährigen Jungen, an der anderen Hand ein 9jähriges Mädchen. Beide Kinder hatten kohlschwarzes Haar, glänzende schwarze Augen und waren auffallend blaß - wie ihre Mutter (und ihr Vater) auch. "Entschuldigung, könnten wir hier bitte durch?", fragte Florence Farstalker einen enorm beleibten Zauberer in den bulgarischen Nationalfarben und lächelte ein steinerweichendes Lächeln. Der dicke Zauberer sprang beinahe sofort höflich zur Seite und lächelte den Kindern fröhlich zu, die ihn erstaunt ansahen, als ihre Mutter sich durch die entstandene Lücke weiter nach vorn zur Absperrung durchschlängelte. "Hallo Percy!", begrüßte Florence den Ministeriumsbeamten an der Sicherheitskontrolle und erntete ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Oh, Madam Farstalker! Mr. Black hat schon nach Ihnen gefragt! Sie sollen gleich durchgehen zum Mannschaftsbereich, er und Harry warten dort auf Sie!" "Danke, Percy! Und richte deiner Frau die besten Grüße von mir aus, ich nehme mal an, so kurz nach der Geburt wird sie noch nicht gleich wieder in so ein Gewühle wollen, oder?" Percy Weasley nickte und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen: vor einer Woche hatten er und seine Frau Penelope ihr drittes Kind bekommen. Bevor er allerdings einen Stapel mit Babyphotos hervorziehen konnte, war Florence schon längst mit ihren Kindern an ihm vorbei gehuscht und suchte nach den Mannschaftsbereichen. "Flo! Hier sind wir!", rief eine ihr vertraute Stimme und sie steuerte die Richtung, aus der der Ruf kam, an. Sirius Black und ein recht aufgeregter Harry Potter warteten im Schatten der Tribüne, bis Florence sie erreicht hatte. "Wo hast du denn Remus und Severus gelassen? Wollten sie nicht auch kommen?", fragte Sirius und drückte seine Freundin kurz an sich, bevor er ihr ihren Sohn Duncan abnahm und auf seinem Arm behielt. Albina Farstalker Snape, ihre Tochter, zog es vor, an der Hand ihrer Mutter zu bleiben und Harry genau zu beobachten, mit dem selben Blick, wie ihn ihr Vater oft verwendete, wenn er etwas durchschauen wollte. Harry hingegen zupfte nervös an seinem Trikot herum. "Die beiden haben auf dem Weg hierher einige Lehrer aus Beauxbatons getroffen und in eine angeregte Diskussion über Rotwein verwickelt. Ich hoffe, sie werden hier noch vor dem Spiel ankommen, ohne vorher ihre Trinkfestigkeit bewiesen zu haben...", frozzelte Florence, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen. "Also alles beim Alten, ja?", fragte Sirius und grinste schelmisch. "Harry, warum bist du so nervös? Es ist doch nur die Vorrunde - bis zum Finale hast du noch genug Zeit, nervös zu werden!", fragte Florence und lächelte aufmunternd. "Es geht um Victor - Victor Krum. Ich kenne ihn von früher und er war damals schon Sucher für die bulgarische Mannschaft. Und ein viel besserer Flieger als ich.", antwortete Harry. Das bevorstehende erste Spiel der Weltmeisterschaft bestritten heute England und Bulgarien gegeneinander. "Danke noch einmal für die neuen Besen, die Sie der Mannschaft geschenkt haben. Sie sind wirklich phantastisch!", setzte er noch hinzu und Florence grinste. "Das sollten sie auch sein - immerhin habe ich sie entworfen! Nächstes Jahr geht der "Farstalker 7" in Massenproduktion. Eure Besen sind sozusagen Prototypen. Wenn es doch noch etwas zu verbessern gibt, sag mir bitte Bescheid, du und deine Mannschaft habt die ganze Meisterschaft über Zeit, den Besen genauestens zu prüfen." "Nun ja, etwas gäbe es da schon... Mußte dieses Pink unbedingt sein?", fragte Harry und hielt seinen neuen Rennbesen in die Höhe: er war glänzend schwarz und abgesetzt mit einem scheußlich grellen Pink. Florence hüstelte verlegen. "Albina hat die Farbe ausgesucht, mußt du wissen....", raunzte sie Harry zu. Der fing nun an breit zu grinsen und wollte etwas entgegnen, doch dazu kam er nicht. "Harry! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Denkst du bitte an das Festbankett nach dem Spiel zu deinen Ehren?", rief Arthur Weasley schon von Weitem, im Schlepptau einige Mitarbeiter seines Ministeriums, die ihn seit seiner Ernennung zum Zaubereiminister ständig umschwirrten. Von einer anderen Seite kamen Remus Lupin und Severus Snape, beide lächelten (was Harry bei Snape trotz allem noch ungewohnt vorkam) und Remus winkte fröhlich. "Na, kein Weinduell mit den Franzosen?", frozzelte Florence ihrem Mann entgegen, aber Remus war schneller als Severus, als er antwortete: "Doch, aber erst später, nach dem Spiel!" Sirius und Florence blickten sich kurz vielsagend an, bevor sie gleichzeitig: "Alles beim Alten..." sagten. *** Auf der Ehrentribühne trafen sich fast alle wieder: Ron und Hermine nestelten an ihren Ferngläsern herum; Draco Malfoy versuchte, sich mit seinen ausländischen Kollegen irgendwie zu verständigen (er war seit einiger Zeit im Ministerium zuständig für internationale sportliche Kontakte - und somit Mitorganisator dieser Weltmeisterschaft) und die ganzen restlichen Weasleys mit ihren Familien füllten große Bereiche der Tribühne. "Wo ist eigentlich Albus?", fragte Sirius Florence. "Er mag solche Großveranstaltungen nicht besonders - es reicht ihm schon, heute Abend bei dem Bankett eine Rede halten zu müssen.", antwortete diese, "Irgendwie finde ich, daß die Weltmeisterschaft doch in Australien hätte stattfinden sollen. Mir wird dieses ewige hin und her zwischen den ganzen Veranstaltungen auch langsam zu viel. Und dabei fängt die Weltmeisterschaft gerade erst an..." "Tja, und Harry erst... Immerhin ist er ja nun eine Art Nationalheld - und alles erwartet von ihm, daß er auch noch nebenbei die Meisterschaft gewinnt. Bevor du kamst wollte er gerade alles hin schmeißen und flüchten. Hatte Mühe, ihn aufzuhalten.", sagte Sirius. "Draco!", rief Lavender Malfoy und versuchte, sich durch die Reihen zu ihrem Mann durchzuschlagen, wobei sie fast Colin Creevy, den offiziellen Sportphotographen vom Tagespropheten umgerannt hätte. "Seltsam, wen man heute alles hier wieder trifft...", murmelte Florence und griff nach der Hand von Severus. "Wem sagst du das... Und was das Schlimmste ist: in ein paar Jahren werde ich deren Kinder in Hogwarts unterrichten müssen... Mir graut jetzt schon vor Longbottoms Sprößlingen...", antwortete der und fing sich einen Knuff in die Seite ein. Unten auf dem Spielfeld machte sich Harry bereit, seinen Besen zu besteigen, als ihn ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte. Victor Krum, der Sucher der gegnerischen Mannschaft, runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Was ist? Ist es wieder deine Narbe?"  
  
ENDE  
  
Molly's Schlußwort: Halleluja! Über ein Jahr habe ich nun an dieser Fiction geschrieben und ich versichere, daß es keine Fortsetzung geben wird. Dieses Monumentalwerk ist meine erste Fic, in der Zwischenzeit habe ich schon einige kürzere (mit)geschrieben und mich entschlossen, nie wieder so ein Riesenprojekt in Angriff zu nehmen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß mich ein kurzer Satz aus dem vierten HP-Band zu einem 300 Seitenwerk inspirieren würde, aber genau so ist es nun einmal gewesen. Die Frage, wen Bertha Jorkins denn nun knutschend bei den Gewächshäusern erwischt hatte, ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los. Dann stieß ich auf die ersten Severus Snape - Fics und dachte mir, daß ich zumindest den Versuch unternehmen sollte, die Frage für mich zu klären und anderen schriftlich näher zu bringen. Ich hoffe, daß "Die wahre Geschichte von der Vertreibung der Dunkelheit" in sich einigermaßen schlüssig und angenehm für Euch zu lesen war, denn während des Schreibprozesses habe ich auch viele Einflüsse von Außen mit verarbeitet. Die Grundstruktur hatte ich zu Beginn auf einem kleinen rosa Karteikärtchen skizziert, daß aber zum Beispiel Lucius Malfoy Zaubereiminister werden würde, war zunächst nicht geplant. Irgendwann kam das Gerücht auf, daß es so sein könnte, da in der Abfolge der Päpste ein Lucius einem Cornelius gefolgt wäre und daß JKR solche Sachen ja nur zu gern in ihre Bücher einfließen lassen würde. Das Besäufnis zwischen Remus und Severus (und besonders den Morgen danach) schrieb ich nach einer außerordentlich rotweinhaltigen Chatnacht, "Der Fluchsturm" entstand nach einem Albtraum von mir - Geschichten, wie sie das Leben schreibt =) Auch das letzte Wort: "Narbe" entnahm ich den Gerüchten, die rund um die weiteren HP-Bände grassierten - daß JKR eben dieses Wort als Letztes verwenden würde und dieses schon so genau wisse, weil sie das letzte Kapitel schon geschrieben hätte und sicher in einem Tresor aufbewahren würde. Wie gesagt, ich habe viele Impulse bekommen und verarbeitet, ohne wahrscheinlich der Entwicklung der weiteren "echten" Geschichte von Harry Potter auch nur im Ansatz nahe gekommen zu sein - es ist halt trotz allem nur eine Fic =) Danken möchte ich an dieser Stelle vor allem Joanne K. Rowling, ohne deren Bücher ich mir mein Leben heutzutage kaum noch vorstellen kann - es ist immer wichtig, etwas zum Träumen zu haben und die eigene Phantasie etwas anstrengen zu müssen - besonders, wenn man von der Realität einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten nach dem nächsten bekommt, aber auch, wenn es einem gut geht. Danken möchte ich an dieser Stelle nicht zuletzt meinen Slytherinhexen, von denen ich die meisten wohl leider erst im Sommer wiedersehen werde - ohne Euch hätte ich sehr viel weniger zu Lachen gehabt - und gar nichts von diesen teilweise recht haarsträubenden Gerüchten mitbekommen =) (München, mach dich bereit! Berlin haben wir bereits verwüstet!) Weiteren Dank schulde ich all denen, die mich mit ihrem Feedback immer wieder dazu bewogen haben, nicht doch mittendrin mit dem Schreiben aufzuhören. Daß die Vollendung dieses Mammutwerkes so lang gedauert hat, lag vor allem an meinem Job, der mir kaum Zeit ließ, überhaupt noch etwas anderes zu tun als zu Arbeiten oder zum Abreagieren in den Chat zu gehen. Aber er hat mich bisher finanziert - auch was wert. Ach, und natürlich Alan Rickman, ohne den Severus Snape auf der Leinwand nicht Severus Snape geworden wäre. (Sollte ich jetzt auch Jason Isaacs für seinen göttlichen Lucius danken?) Tja - und nun ist mein Schlußwort fast so lang wie der gesamte Epilog...=)  
  
Molly  
  
April 2003 


End file.
